Silence on tourne
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Il n'y a pas que le papillon pour compliquer l'existence de nos héros, il y a aussi la vie de tous les jours. Le fait d'avoir quinze ans, le brevet, les exigences de leurs proches et un tas d'autres choses. Comment tout concilier ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
1)Une annonce très remarquée**

Ce matin là sur le panneau d'affichage du collège avait été apposée une petite affiche rouge qui attira très vite l'attention des élèves. Elle aurait sans doute échappé à Marinette qui ne regardait pas souvent le tableau d'affichage si une nuée d'élèves ne s'était pas pressée devant, mouvante et bruyante.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi les autres élèves du collège étaient si excités. Elle pouvait se permettre de marquer une pause, depuis quelques jours le Papillon n'avait pas montré de signes d'activité, aucune victime d'akuma à déplorer dans Paris, donc aucune raison pour elle d'arriver en retard en cours. Même si cela la rendait quelque peu soucieuse, elle s'en réjouissait par ailleurs. Ce moment de répit était nettement le bienvenu. Elle aurait préféré bien sur qu'il ait la bonté de s'éclipser pendant une période de vacances scolaires, histoire que ce soit vraiment des vacances, mais il ne fallait pas trop demander non plus. Elle se contentait donc de savourer des journées sans alertes ni combats, sans l'obligation de filer d'un cours. Des journées où elle n'avait pas à arriver en retard et surtout où elle pouvait se coucher tôt.

Elle ne tarda pas à repérer la silhouette de son amie Alya parmi celles qui se trouvaient là. Quoi qu'on ait annoncé cela semblait avoir attiré la jeune fille brune.

Marinette en conclut que cela devait concerner Ladybug et sourit.

La fascination de son amie pour l'héroïne l'amusait beaucoup, surtout lorsqu'elles en discutaient. Même si pendant un temps elle avait été quelque peu gênée par la chose, à présent elle parvenait à en sourire.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de se plonger dans la cohue, quoi qui soit inscrit sur ce panneau elle allait tout savoir grâce à Alya.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la curiosité qui lui faisait défaut, à voir tout ce remue ménage, ce devait être quelque chose de vraiment remarquable, simplement elle avait bien assez de bousculades au cours des combats, elle ne voyait pas l'utilité d'en rajouter dans le cadre de sa vie scolaire.

Elle rongea donc son frein jusqu'à ce que son amie ne parvienne à s'extraire de la foule et la rejoigne, les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme.

\- Que se passe t'il ? Questionna Marinette en désignant le panneau d'affichage.

\- Il va y avoir un film tourné dans le quartier. Répondit Alya.

Marinette la fixa avec un peu de perplexité. Même si les tournages n'étaient pas monnaie courante dans leur quartier, elle n'en avait tout du moins jamais vu, avec les interventions de Ladybug et de Chat Noir, les journalistes et les caméras passaient assez souvent afin de couvrir les événements, les élèves et les gens du quartier étaient donc sinon blasés, du moins habitués à en voir. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi le tournage d'un film, une fiction donc, déchaînait autant de passion.

\- Et c'est pour cela que tout le monde s'agite ainsi ? S'étonna t'elle. Ce n'est qu'un tournage, il va y avoir des acteurs et des caméras et alors ?

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel film. Il s'agit d'un film sur Ladybug. Répliqua Alya toute frémissante d'excitation. Oh, il va falloir que j'y assiste absolument !

Tout à son enthousiasme elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Marinette s'était figée en entendant que le film allait parler de Ladybug.

\- La... ladybug ? Répéta Marinette interloquée.

Un film sur Ladybug ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

Alarmée et décidée à voir cela par elle même, elle fonça vers le panneau d'affichage et se faufila parmi les autres élèves pour parvenir jusqu'à l'annonce.

Effectivement le papier, rouge et brillant, annonçait fièrement qu'un tournage aurait lieu pour rendre hommage au courage des héros de Paris, que le casting aurait lieu après les examens de fin d'année, une semaine plus tard, pour que le tournage puisse avoir lieu pendant les vacances et ne pas troubler les études des participants.

L'annonce précisait également que le réalisateur tenait à recruter ses acteurs parmi des étudiants, même débutants dans le domaine.

Marinette se recula loin du panneau, très alarmée.

Un film sur elle ? Non mais quelle idée...

Elle aurait bien suspecté un coup du Papillon, mais comment aurait il pu convaincre un réalisateur ? Il ne fallait pas non plus sombrer dans la paranoïa.

Elle se détendit. Ce n'était qu'un film après tout. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Quelques étudiants, peut être même des élèves du collège, allaient être recrutés et cela leur ferait de bons souvenirs voilà tout.

Elle ne se sentait pas du tout flattée qu'un réalisateur ait ressenti le besoin de faire un film en son honneur et en celui de Chat Noir mais elle était persuadée que Chat Noir lui allait adorer. Avec l'ego qu'il possédait déjà...

Elle réprima un soupir.

Oui... son partenaire allait adorer apprendre qu'un tournage aurait lieu et qu'ils en seraient les sujets. Pourvu qu'il ne prenne pas la grosse tête... il était déjà assez dur à gérer parfois.

Tout en rejoignant Alya elle songeait qu'elle allait devoir en parler avec lui, pour déterminer comment ils allaient faire pour garder un œil sur ce tournage. On ne savait jamais, il pouvait y avoir des victimes potentielles du Papillon.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent en classe leur enseignante n'était pas encore arrivée et comme cela était prévisible, toutes les conversations tournaient autour du projet de film.

Chloé en profitait pour se mettre en avant, avec son orgueil habituel, sous le regard admiratif de Sabrina, qui comme toujours semblait boire ses paroles.

Les autres élèves écoutaient ou du moins supportaient la chose sans vraiment y prêter attention, en dehors peut être de Rose qui regardait Chloé comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vue avant ce jour, d'un air impressionné qui agaça Marinette.

\- Bien entendu j'aurai un rôle sans passer de casting, assurait Chloé de son ton suffisant, après tout je suis la fille du maire, je dois absolument en faire partie. Je suis très proche de Ladybug, donc le réalisateur ne pourra pas se passer de moi.

Alya et Marinette échangèrent un regard amusé tout en prenant place sur leur banc habituel.

Il y avait clairement des choses qui ne changeraient jamais. Bientôt Chloé allait sans doute leur dire qu'elle serait même pratiquement le bras droit du réalisateur et le pire était qu'elle y croirait dur comme fer.

Parfois Marinette avait presque pitié de la jeune fille blonde en raison de la vision si terriblement étriquée qu'elle avait du monde. Pour Chloé tout devait tourner autour de sa petite personne et elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre qu'il puisse en aller autrement. Parfois seulement, et cela ne durait pas, Chloé elle même ne tardait pas à faire quelque chose qui lui ramenait en mémoire quelle peste elle était et balayait le vague élan de pitié qui commençait à poindre.

Cela aussi c'était du Chloé tout craché, elle était le plus souvent sa pire ennemie et ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

C'était d'une tristesse...

Elle laissa échapper un profond soupir, espérant que leur enseignante ne tarderait pas et ferait taire la blonde, elle n'en pouvait déjà plus de l'entendre pérorer de la sorte.

Bien sur qu'elle aurait un rôle dans le film, si le réalisateur faisait l'erreur de refuser sa candidature lors du casting elle irait se plaindre à son père et ce dernier ferait pression pour qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle voulait. Le connaissant il n'hésiterait pas à menacer d'interdire que le tournage ait lieu, il en avait le pouvoir.

Marinette soupira à nouveau.

Pour elle le maire abusait parfois de ses prérogatives dans le seul but de satisfaire les désirs de Chloé, comme la fois où il avait renvoyé un policier pourtant exemplaire, déclenchant une nouvelle crise avec un akumatisé.

Son soupir attira l'attention de Chloé qui se tourna vers elle.

\- Je comprends que tu soupires Marinette Dupain-Cheng, lança t'elle d'un ton venimeux, après tout toi tu n'as strictement aucune chance d'être retenue par le réalisateur, même pour faire de la figuration, qui irait s'encombrer de la fille d'un boulanger ? Tout le monde sait qu'en plus de n'avoir strictement aucun intérêt tu es en plus une catastrophe ambulante.

Marinette se tourna avec calme dans sa direction, avec un large sourire. Si elle avait fini par comprendre quelque chose à force de fréquenter la blonde c'était que garder son calme lui faisait plus d'effet que si l'on s'emportait contre elle.

\- Je n'ai surtout aucune envie de participer à ce casting ma chère Chloé. Contrairement à toi je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver sous le feu des projecteurs. Je ne cherche ni la gloire ni la reconnaissance, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on m'admire vois tu.

Chloé renifla avec mépris et détourna la tête, faisant voler sa queue de cheval parfaitement coiffée, en un mouvement ample qui n'avait d'autre but que de se mettre en valeur.

\- Dis plus tôt que tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance d'être retenue et que c'est pour cela que tu joues les dédaigneuses. Répliqua t'elle avec un sourire en coin. C'est très bien, tu commences enfin à comprendre où est ta véritable place.

Marinette n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, l'enseignante venait d'entrer, le cours ne tarderait pas à commencer et le temps qu'il se termine Chloé aurait déjà oublié la conversation, la relancer serait une perte de temps et surtout la ferait apparaître elle sous un très mauvais jour.

La mort dans l'âme elle renonça à avoir le dernier mot bien que cela lui pèse fort.

Elle sentit la main de son amie presser la sienne en signe de réconfort et retrouva le sourire.

Chère Alya... toujours là pour elle lorsqu'elle en avait besoin...

Elle n'en resta pas moins contrariée une bonne partie de la journée, à ressasser les propos de Chloé.

Alors comme ça elle n'était pas assez bien pour être choisie par le réalisateur ? Quelle pimbêche cette Chloé ! Elle ferait moins la dédaigneuse si elle savait qu'elle était Ladybug, l'héroïne qui protégeait Paris. Celle que Chloé appelait à chaque fois qu'elle avait un problème, c'est à dire souvent. Pour sur la blonde ferait moins la fière...

Dans son sac Tikki s'agita, sans doute troublée par la colère qui l'habitait et Marinette s'efforça de retrouver son calme. Le Papillon se tenait tranquille, inutile de le réveiller en étant de mauvaise humeur. Même si il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il lui envoie un akuma mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.

Elle considéra la place vide aux côtés de Nino et se demanda pourquoi Adrien n'était pas venu en cours ce jour là. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait rien.

\- Nino, où est Adrien ? Souffla t'elle lorsqu'elle fut certaine que l'enseignante ne pouvait pas les entendre et surtout ne regardait pas dans leur direction.

Le garçon haussa les épaules pour lui indiquer qu'il n'en savait rien et garda le silence. Il ne tenait pas à attirer l'attention sur eux, leur professeur était assez tendue ce jour là, comme à chaque fois qu'ils entamaient les dernières révisions avant les examens. Surtout que cette fois c'était le brevet qu'ils allaient passer, c'était quelque chose de sérieux et ils en avaient tous conscience.

Marinette s'efforçait de rester confiante, elle était bonne élève malgré ses absences et ses retards, elle avait réussi le test du brevet blanc, il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'elle n'ait pas son brevet.

Enfin, elle l'aurait sans doute si le Papillon ne venait pas troubler les examens en leur envoyant un akuma. Le combat contre les super vilains n'était clairement pas au programme et ne leur rapporterait aucun point.

Alya la considéra avec un peu de déception lorsque le cours s'acheva.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Marinette. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Elle ne voyait pas du tout ce qui pouvait justifier l'air de son amie. La journée avait été longue, mais elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait quoi de ce soit qui déçoive Alya.

\- Tu étais sérieuse ? Tu ne veux pas participer au casting ?

 _A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
2)Le contrat**

Ce matin là, en ouvrant les yeux, Adrien avait découvert Nathalie immobile et raide non loin de son lit. Cette vision imprévue l'avait fait bondir hors de ses draps et chercher du regard si rien de compromettant ne traînait. Il était assez soigneux d'ordinaire, mais la veille au soir il était tellement fatigué, après une journée à l'emploi du temps hyper chargé qui lui avait fait manquer un jour de classe, qu'il s'était couché sans prendre le temps de s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Heureusement le rapide coup d'œil lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, pas de vêtements sales traînant sans soin sur le sol et surtout, surtout, pas de kwami noir affalé sur le canapé au milieu d'un amas de boites de camembert vides.

Il s'était senti soulagé mais pas satisfait pour autant. Une fois de plus on ne respectait pas son espace privé alors qu'il avait plusieurs fois demandé, pratiquement supplié même, qu'on entre pas dans sa chambre sans prévenir. En vain hélas. Son père refusait de l'entendre et donc personne ne le faisait.

Même s'il avait l'habitude de trouver parfois quelqu'un au pied de son lit lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux il n'en détestait pas moins cela. Ces intrusions étaient une preuve de plus qu'il n'avait aucune intimité à espérer au sein de sa propre maison. Du moins lorsque son père avait décidé qu'il lui fallait faire quelque chose pour lui.

Parfois Adrien en venait à se demander si son père avait conscience qu'il n'était plus un enfant mais bel et bien un adolescent de quinze ans. Il en doutait à vrai dire, pour Gabriel Agreste c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté lorsque son épouse bien aimée avait disparu. Cela avait quelque chose de fascinant et de terrifiant pour Adrien, que de voir son père ainsi figé dans une époque révolue et fermement décidé à l'y figer lui aussi.

\- Bonjour Adrien, votre père veut vous voir dans son bureau avant que vous partiez pour le collège. Dit Nathalie d'un ton bref avant de tourner les talons et de repartir.

Adrien secoua la tête avec accablement, ce n'était sans doute pas plus facile pour elle au fond...

Malgré le fait qu'il n'apprécie pas de trouver Nathalie dans sa chambre en sortant du sommeil, cette demande pour le moins imprévue l'alarmait, son planning de la semaine avait été fixé depuis longtemps déjà, qu'est ce qui justifiait que son père lui envoie son assistante si tôt le matin ?

Il se prépara donc rapidement, décida de se passer de déjeuner et se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui dise qu'il pouvait entrer. La voix de son père l'invita à le faire au bout de quelques minutes.

Adrien prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sans un grincement. Peu de choses faisaient du bruit dans la maison des Agreste, son père n'aimait guère les choses bruyantes et Adrien en avait pris son parti.

\- Bonjour père, vous vouliez me voir ? Demanda t'il en tournant les yeux vers son géniteur.

Gabriel Agreste leva les yeux du document qu'il avait devant lui et lui adressa un bref sourire qui manquait de chaleur, juste une illusion de sourire, mais là encore Adrien avait appris à s'en contenter.

\- Je voulais te parler d'un nouveau contrat que j'ai accepté pour toi. Quelque chose qui va te permettre de te faire un nom.

Adrien réprima à grand peine l'envie de répliquer qu'il avait déjà plusieurs noms, dont le sien.

Il était le fils Agreste. L'héritier de Gabriel Agreste.

Il était Adrien Agreste, le mannequin adolescent.

Il était Adrien Agreste, le camarade de classe.

Il était aussi Chat Noir, le partenaire de Ladybug, et c'était ce nom là qu'il préférait porter.

Mais ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il pouvait se permettre de dire à son père. Il n'osait même pas imaginer l'effet qu'aurait une telle révélation sur Gabriel Agreste.

Il préféra ne plus y penser et entrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

\- Quand aura lieu le shooting photo père ? Demanda t'il parce que c'était là ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Il se moquait de cette nouvelle séance photo.

Il se moquait qu'elle lui permette de se faire un nom.

Il n'en avait pas besoin et il ne comprenait pas que son père en ait lui tellement envie.

Il acceptait par la force de l'habitude et parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Son père n'accepterait jamais qu'il ose lui opposer un refus et le lui ferait chèrement payer.

-Il ne s'agit pas d'un shooting photo cette fois, répondit Gabriel Agreste d'un ton satisfait, mais d'un tournage de film.

Adrien le regarda avec perplexité, il avait déjà participé à des tournages bien sur, être un jeune mannequin l'amenait parfois à fréquenter des plateaux de tournage, mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait eu qu'à se produire dans de courtes publicités. Il n'était pas comédien et il ne comprenait pas que son père ait fait un tel choix pour lui.

\- Le tournage d'un film père ? Répéta t'il d'un ton interrogateur pour être certain de ne pas se tromper, d'avoir vraiment bien entendu.

\- Oui. Ce n'est pas un réalisateur très connu, mais son projet est ambitieux et sera sans doute très apprécié. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que de nombreux mannequins se lancent dans une carrière d'acteur après avoir atteint l'âge limite pour être mannequin, quelques uns réussissent cette reconversion avec brio et je tiens à ce que ce soit également ton cas.

\- Je crois que j'ai encore du temps devant moi avant d'arriver au stade en question père. Dit Adrien avec prudence.

Il voulait montrer qu'il n'était pas emballé par le projet mais sans pour autant braquer directement son père. A son grand soulagement ce dernier décida de ne pas en prendre ombrage et lui répondit avec calme.

\- Bien entendu, mais il vaut mieux mettre toutes les chances de ton côté, plus vite tu seras connu en tant qu'acteur, plus vite tu pourras espérer décrocher des rôles de valeur.

Adrien hocha la tête, essayant de trouver des points positifs à ce nouveau challenge que lui imposait son père.

Ce serait sans doute amusant de tourner, il aurait l'occasion de croiser de vrais acteurs, d'apprendre un vrai texte... oui, ce serait un véritable défi qu'il aurait sans doute plaisir à relever.

Il restait cependant un point dont son père n'avait pas parlé, à savoir le sujet du film en question.

Il espérait que ce serait un film d'aventure, peut être même de cape et d'épées, le genre de film qui lui permettrait d'utiliser ce qu'il apprenait en cours d'escrime.

Il sourit avec amusement, il y avait peu de chances pour que ce soit cela, son père ne risquait pas de vouloir le laisser sur un tournage où il pourrait courir un quelconque danger. La présence de son inévitable garde du corps, qui serait de la partie, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, n'y changerait rien. Pas d'épées pour lui en dehors du cadre sécurisé du cours d'escrime.

\- Et de quoi va parler ce film père ? Questionna t'il.

\- Pour l'heure je préfère ne pas t'en parler, ce n'est pas un sujet qui me séduise à vrai dire, mais il est dans l'air du temps. Comme le tournage ne débutera pas avant plusieurs semaines et qu'il te faudra avant assister aux casting des autres participants, tu auras tout le temps de découvrir de quoi va parler ce film. Pour l'heure il est primordial que tu te concentre sur les examens qui t'attendent. Nathalie m'a fait savoir que tu étais quelque peu dissipé ces derniers temps et je dois avouer que je suis déçu. Tes notes sont bonnes certes, mais elles n'ont rien d'exceptionnel. J'attendais mieux de toi.

Adrien baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer à son père que s'il n'avait pas de meilleures notes c'était principalement parce que le fait de mener une scolarité de front avec une carrière de mannequin et d'en plus seconder la super héroïne de Paris n'était pas de tout repos et qu'il lui arrivait assez souvent de s'écrouler sur son lit à la fin de la journée.

Il ne pouvait renoncer à aucune des trois faces de sa vie et était donc obligé de composer avec elles.

Il savait que son père n'attendait qu'un signe de faiblesse de sa part pour le retirer du collège et c'était pourquoi il avait redoublé d'efforts. Il ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de le cloîtrer à nouveau chez eux.

Depuis qu'il avait goûté à la liberté, à l'amitié, que ce soit en tant qu'Adrien au collège, que sous le masque de Chat Noir, il ne pensait pas être capable de supporter pareil retour en arrière.

Lui qui souffrait tellement de la solitude avant de réussir à s'évader de la vie que son père avait prévu pour lui savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas si ce dernier refermait à nouveau sur lui les portes de cette cage dorée qu'était leur maison.

Si cela se produisait il savait que les rares instants où il pourrait s'en évader le temps d'une séance photo ou d'un tournage ne réussiraient qu'à ranimer en lui la douleur du souvenir des jours heureux où il était libre et avait des amis.

Heureusement il n'en était pas là, et encore une fois il était tout à fait décidé à se battre pour conserver ses acquis.

\- Je suis désolé père, mais je vous donne ma parole que je vais avoir le brevet.

\- Je sais que tu vas l'avoir, tu es mon fils, par contre je doute fort que tu réussisse à décrocher la mention très bien et c'est cela qui me déplaît. Je crains fort que dans les circonstances actuelles te laisser aller au lycée est hors de propos.

Adrien sentit un froid glacial l'envahir. Il avait espéré décrocher une mention bien en faisant son maximum, il s'y était déjà mis très sérieusement pour y parvenir, mais là son père était en train de lui demander l'impossible.

\- Père, dit il avec effort, je suis décidé à obtenir une mention bien.

Il soutint sans ciller le regard froid que son père posait sur lui.

\- Une mention bien dis tu ? Releva Gabriel Agreste. Ce n'est pas acceptable, tu dois être le meilleur Adrien. Il en va de l'honneur de notre famille.

Adrien serra les dents.

Être le meilleur ? L'honneur de la famille ? Comme si une mention bien allait leur apporter le déshonneur...

Il songea avec rancœur que son père ferait mieux de penser à être un meilleur père avant de se soucier de la mention très bien du brevet des collèges. S'il y avait un brevet des parents son père n'aurait pas de mention lui. Les parents de Marinette par contre... eux ils décrocheraient une mention très bien sans problème. Ils étaient parfaits... parfois il enviait sa camarade d'avoir une famille aussi aimante.

\- Je ferai mon possible. Murmura t'il.

\- Je n'ai pas bien entendu. Dit son père d'un ton sévère.

\- Je ferai mon possible pour obtenir la mention très bien père. Répéta Adrien plus fortement.

Gabriel Agreste hocha la tête sans montrer la moindre trace de satisfaction.

\- C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Tu peux te retirer à présent, tu ne dois pas être en retard en cours si tu veux parvenir à tes fins.

Adrien sortit sans dire un mot de plus. Il était trop en colère contre son père pour avoir envie de lui souhaiter une bonne journée.

Il était persuadé que son père ne lui imposait ces conditions que parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'y parvenir et donc qu'il aurait beau jeu de lui interdire d'aller au lycée à la prochaine rentrée.

Mais cela n'allait pas se passer comme son père le croyait. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et il était prêt à tout pour réussir à obtenir la mention très bien. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à tricher, il n'en aurait pas besoin, il y avait d'autres moyens et il avait déjà une idée de qui pourrait l'aider.

Ce n'était pas pour le ravir à vrai dire, mais à situation désespérée...

 _A suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
3)Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche**

Ce matin là Chloé Bourgeois arriva au collège comme elle le faisait chaque jour, dans la limousine de son père, et elle attendit que Sabrina lui en ouvre la portière avant de lui laisser porter son sac. C'était ainsi que les choses devaient être et Sabrina le savait. Chloé avait établi les règles depuis longtemps, Sabrina s'y pliait, tout allait très bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Il faisait beau, elle se sentait plus en beauté que jamais et donc était persuadée que cette journée serait parfaite.

Elle avança vers le collège, distribuant généreusement ses appréciations aux personnes qu'elle croisait, la tête haute et le regard assuré.

Après tout, elle n'était pas n'importe qui, elle était Chloé Bourgeois, la fille du maire de Paris, ce n'était pas rien, ceux à qui elle parlait devaient s'en sentir honorés, s'ils ne l'étaient pas c'était sans nul doute possible en raison de leur médiocrité ou parce qu'ils étaient jaloux d'elle.

Une fois les portes passées elle découvrit qu'il avait le même attroupement que la veille, bloquant le passage jusqu'au tableau d'affichage.

La veille elle s'y était intéressée.

C'était son devoir de s'informer, afin d'être certaine que la chose en question était vraiment importante et de déterminer si elle devait y prêter un minimum d'attention.

Elle avait envoyé Sabrina prendre connaissance du contenu de l'affiche et cette dernière était revenue lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'un casting pour le tournage d'un film.

Chloé avait classé immédiatement le casting parmi les trucs qui ne présentaient que peu d'intérêt. Un réalisateur qui venait chercher des comédiens dans un collège ? Ce n'était assurément pas quelqu'un de connu, donc ce ne serait pas un film à succès, elle n'avait pas à perdre son temps.

\- Un casting pour un film sur Ladybug. Avait précisé Sabrina.

Ce détail changeait tout, si c'était un film sur Ladybug alors cela représentait beaucoup d'intérêt.

Chloé avait immédiatement su quel avantage en retirer et elle n'avait pas manqué de le faire. Mais ce jour là l'attroupement la dérangeait, elle était obligée de faire un écart et cela la contrariait.

Elle se détourna pour passer loin du panneau d'affichage avec une légère moue. A cause de l'attroupement elle venait de perdre quelques précieuses minutes qu'elle aurait pu occuper à faire des choses bien plus importantes, comme par exemple parler à Adrien.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées le dit Adrien la rejoignit et la salua d'un « Bonjour Chloé. » informel et Chloé le considéra d'un air mitigé, à la fois appréciateur et réprobateur.

Comme toujours il aurait gagné à porter des habits un peu plus luxueux, mais il était si beau... cela aidait à faire oublier ces écarts regrettables. Ceux concernant le choix de sa tenue mais pas les autres.

Chloé réprima un soupir en songeant qu'il était bien loin le temps où Adrien, son Adrichou, n'était qu'à elle. Dire qu'elle l'avait poussé à aller au collège, qu'elle l'avait aidé à s'y inscrire, pour qu'ils puissent être ensembles et qu'il s'était empressé de se lier d'amitié avec ce voyou de Nino et, pire que tout aux yeux de Chloé, avec cette moins que rien de Marinette Dupain Cheng. Sans compter l'amie de Marinette, Alya, qui était tout aussi déplaisante avec ses façons de se prendre pour une journaliste et ses manières de rustre.

Pour Chloé le choc de se retrouver dans un univers totalement inconnu de lui avait du être trop grand pour son ami d'enfance et il avait perdu l'esprit, elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication à son comportement insensé depuis lors.

Elle n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts pour qu'il redevienne celui qu'il avait été avant, mais cela avait toujours été un échec. Pire encore, plus elle faisait d'efforts pour le reconquérir plus il semblait s'éloigner d'elle. Il avait même défendu Marinette !

Chloé le considéra donc avec méfiance, luttant contre le trouble qu'il faisait toujours naître en elle.

Si seulement il n'avait pas été si beau, si riche, célèbre et de bonne famille, comme elle, si fait pour elle... elle ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. Mais là, puisqu'il venait vers elle, elle était disposée à le faire, s'il se montrait repentant bien entendu. Elle ne pouvait pas pardonner sans condition, pas elle.

\- Adrien. Le salua t'elle avec fraîcheur, pour bien lui montrer qu'elle était toujours fâchée contre lui.

\- Chloé, dit soudain Adrien, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Le cœur de Chloé manqua un ou plusieurs battements, Adrien, son Adrichou, avait besoin de son aide ?

Elle décida d'oublier le fait qu'il n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde repentant de ses écarts de conduite, elle s'en préoccuperait plus tard, il y avait un temps pour tout. Pour l'heure son Adrichou était là devant elle et lui avouait qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Elle ne pouvait pas manquer une occasion pareille de le reconquérir.

Si vraiment il avait besoin d'elle, alors elle aurait un moyen de pression.

Elle retrouva le sourire et se pressa contre lui.

\- Mais bien sur Adrichou, pourquoi as tu besoin d'aide exactement ?

Chloé vit le visage d'Adrien se crisper mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, toute à son plaisir de le voir revenir vers elle.

\- Mon père a exigé que je décroche la mention très bien au brevet, j'ai besoin de toi pour apporter un peu plus de poids à la requête que je veux exposer au directeur. Dit il.

Chloé ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi il tenait tellement à décrocher une mention pour faire plaisir à son père. Gabriel Agreste était à ses yeux un rabat joie de première, le principal obstacle à sa relation avec Adrien, qu'il surchargeait bien trop de choses à faire. Et puis, le brevet des collèges n'était pas un diplôme important, ce qui comptait c'était le bac. Franchement, elle ne voyait pas du tout l'intérêt de s'en faire à ce sujet. Elle même se moquait totalement de l'avoir ou non, elle savait que son père ne lui en voudrait pas si elle le ratait.

Enfin... si Adrien tenait à décrocher ce diplôme et que pour cela il était prêt à lui demander de l'aide, alors elle était tout à fait disposée à considérer le brevet des collèges comme la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde.

\- Si tu veux que je t'aide à convaincre le directeur de t'accorder une mention très bien, ce sera avec plaisir Adrichou, mais si je fais cela, ce ne sera pas gratuit.

Elle sourit et se mit à inspecter ses ongles. C'était un geste qu'elle avait vu faire dans des films et qu'elle trouvait super génial. Le genre de geste qui vous pose, vous donne un genre. Qui fait passer un message en somme. Exactement ce qu'elle essayait de faire.

Toute à son inspection minutieuse du vernis rose qu'elle s'était fait poser le matin même, et qui, à bien y réfléchir, était peut être un poil trop rose, trop agressif... elle allait devoir le faire changer... quel ennui, elle manqua l'expression désespérée qui passa brièvement sur le visage d'Adrien, l'expression de quelqu'un qui commence à mesurer l'étendue de son erreur mais qui ne peut plus revenir en arrière. L'expression de quelqu'un qui aimerait justement revenir en arrière et qui se demande si ce n'est vraiment plus de l'ordre du possible.

Si elle l'avait vue elle aurait sans doute compris qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt à poursuivre ses efforts, mais, toujours totalement concentrée sur ses ongles, à attendre qu'il se décide à parler, elle la manqua.

Si Sabrina n'avait pas été elle aussi occupée à regarder les ongles de Chloé, et à se dire que le vernis à ongles d'un rose puissant que cette dernière avait choisi était vraiment trop beau et qu'elle donnerait cher pour avoir le même, elle aurait pu remarquer et décrypter l'expression d'Adrien, bien plus facilement que Chloé soit dit en passant, mais hélas, elle ne regardait pas Adrien qui ne présentait que peu d'intérêt à ses yeux. Pour dire vrai, Sabrina ne se souciait guère d'Adrien, sauf lorsque ce dernier traînait dans les parages de Chloé. Elle ne l'aimait pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était la préoccupation majeure de Chloé et donc qu'il détournait l'attention de la fille du maire d'elle même.

Sabrina avait déjà eu bien du mal à convaincre Chloé qu'elle avait besoin d'elle, à se rendre indispensable, elle adorait se savoir la meilleure amie de Chloé et par là même voyait tous ceux qui avaient un quelconque intérêt aux yeux de Chloé comme une menace pour sa propre position. Le fait que Chloé se croit très au dessus des autres l'avait grandement aidée à conserver cette position mais il suffisait qu'Adrien veuille parler à Chloé pour que la fille du maire oublie qui était sa véritable amie.

Dans ces moments là, même si elle n'en montrait rien, Sabrina détestait le monde entier, Chloé compris. Heureusement cela ne durait pas, Chloé revenait vers elle en affectant de croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé et elle se laissait convaincre, parce qu'au fond, c'était son intérêt.

Sabrina savait parfaitement que certains la prenaient pour le toutou de Chloé, qu'il suffisait que la fille du maire lui dise de faire quelque chose pour qu'elle s'exécute, et cela la faisait pouffer de rire en son fort intérieur. Elle faisait peut être les quatre volontés de Chloé, mais cela lui assurait une position exceptionnelle et des avantages infinis. Alors, que les imbéciles continuent à se moquer d'elle, un jour elle leur montrerait que tout ce qu'elle faisait pour Chloé avait un sens. Qu'elle était loin d'être l'esclave docile que les gens imaginaient. Elle avait un but dans la vie et servir les intérêts de la fille du maire allait lui permettre d'arriver à ses fins.

\- Quel est ton prix ? Demanda finalement Adrien d'un ton résigné.

L'espace d'un instant Chloé fut tentée de lui demander de ne plus jamais approcher Marinette Dupain Cheng et sa clique, mais elle ne le fit pas, elle était assez intelligente pour savoir que si elle se risquait à une pareille requête son ami d'enfance ferait immédiatement demi tour en refusant tout net, il préférerait se débrouiller seul que de renoncer à fréquenter ces gens là.

Elle se mit à réfléchir intensément, pour trouver quoi demander qui serait dans la limite de l'acceptable pour Adrien et qui aurait le mérite de l'écarter, même temporairement de la fille que Chloé ne supportait pas.

Du coin de l'œil elle constata soudain que Marinette était justement là, à quelques pas et qu'elle ne manquait pas une miette de la scène, elle et Adrien l'un contre l'autre.

Souriant plus largement encore Chloé se resserra un peu plus contre Adrien qui n'osa pas la repousser et fit courir ses ongles si soigneusement manucurés, bien que d'une teinte trop vive à son goût, sur la manche du garçon.

\- Adrichou, susurra t'elle, je ne demande pas grand chose en échange de mon aide, je veux seulement que nous restions ensembles jusqu'à ce que tu aies décroché cette mention très bien.

Elle vit les yeux d'Adrien s'écarquiller puis se fermer l'espace d'un instant, lorsqu'il les rouvrit il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est ton dernier mot ? Murmura t'il.

\- Pas exactement, je veux que nous ayons l'air d'être vraiment ensembles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Elle pouvait lire sur le visage d'Adrien qu'effectivement il voyait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire et que cela ne l'enchantait pas, mais qu'il n'allait pas refuser.

\- Très bien, je resterai avec toi, comme si nous étions ensembles, mais seulement jusqu'à ce que nous ayons les résultats du brevet. Dit finalement Adrien. Pas un jour de plus.

\- Cela me convient parfaitement. Sourit Chloé.

Elle était sincère, désormais Adrien allait être tout à elle pendant trente jours, puisque si le brevet se déroulait vers la fin du mois de juin ils n'auraient les résultats que dix jours plus tard. Comme il restait vingt jours très exactement d'ici les examens, le calcul était facile à faire.

Chloé avait bien l'intention de savourer chacun des trente jours à venir, à commencer par celui-ci.

 _A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
4)Un jour à marquer d'une pierre noire**

Marinette et Alya fixaient d'un air presque halluciné la scène irréelle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Non seulement Chloé était agrippée au bras d'Adrien, mais en plus c'était lui qui était allé vers elle et pire que tout, il ne faisait rien pour se délivrer de l'étreinte de la blonde.

\- Alya ? Est-ce que je suis en train de faire un mauvais rêve ? Demanda Marinette.

\- Si c'est le cas, alors je suis en train de faire le même. Répondit Alya qui n'en revenait pas elle même.

Elles échangèrent un regard puis sans se concerter elles se dirigèrent vers le trio. Elles étaient toutes deux fermement décidées à tirer les choses au clair.

Adrien les vit approcher et réalisa que cela allait mal tourner. Il fit instinctivement un pas en avant pour parler aux arrivantes mais Chloé le retint.

\- Tu as donné ta parole. Lui souffla t'elle à l'oreille. Si tu es avec moi tu ne dois pas leur parler.

\- Chloé, ce sont mes amies. Tenta t'il de plaider.

\- Adrichou, si tu veux mon aide tu vas devoir choisir, c'est moi ou elles.

Adrien lui lança un regard malheureux qui ne la toucha visiblement pas. Elle croisa les bras, le mettant au défi de lui résister.

Adrien tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder Marinette et Alya. Il y avait sur le visage de Marinette plus d'incrédulité que de contrariété, elle semblait se faire du soucis. Alya elle était visiblement en colère, elle avait les sourcils froncés et une moue sur les lèvres.

Adrien sentit son cœur se serrer.

Pourquoi les choses devaient elles tourner ainsi ? Pourquoi était il forcé de faire un choix ? Il avait tellement espéré se faire des amis en rejoignant la classe, il pensait à l'époque que Chloé l'y aiderait, il avait été surpris et navré de constater qu'en vérité elle voulait seulement qu'il soit avec elle.

Il baissa la tête. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix... s'il refusait de se plier à la volonté de Chloé il n'aurait aucune chance d'avoir ce dont il avait tellement besoin.

Il cherchait fiévreusement une idée, un moyen de concilier tout... et il se haïssait de le faire.

Oui... il se haïssait, d'être là, Chloé accrochée à son bras, comme si elle l'aimait, comme si lui l'aimait, alors qu'ils savaient bien tous les deux que ce n'était qu'un mensonge.

Chloé ne l'aimait pas, elle ne faisait cela que pour ennuyer, blesser, Marinette et Alya.

Il n'aimait pas Chloé, il ne faisait cela que pour obtenir quelque chose d'elle. Parce qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir l'aider dans son entreprise et il se sentait vraiment minable de le faire.

\- Adrien, décide toi maintenant. Siffla Chloé.

Elle enrageait de le voir hésiter, alors qu'elle avait cru qu'elle avait enfin réussi, qu'elle l'aurait pour elle seule pendant un mois, et plus encore de savoir qu'il avait suffit que Marinette Dupain Cheng et Alya Cesaire fassent un pas dans leur direction pour qu'il flanche.

Cette fois son ton était nettement menaçant et Adrien n'avait plus d'autre choix possible que de dire oui, il n'arrivait pas à trouver un moyen qui puisse lui permettre de tout arranger, de ne pas perdre l'amitié de Marinette et d'Alya tout en conservant l'aide de Chloé.

La mort dans l'âme il opta pour l'option qui devait lui permettre de conserver sa liberté.

\- Allons nous en. Répondit il en regardant Chloé.

Chloé cacha soigneusement le pincement au cœur qu'elle avait ressenti brièvement devant le regard qu'Adrien posait sur elle. Un regard triste, résigné, qui parvint à percer les barrières d'indifférence dont elle s'était entourée longtemps avant ce jour. Elle afficha par contre très nettement son triomphe en se collant un peu plus à lui.

\- Non, Adrichou, j'ai une bien meilleure idée, pour aller présenter notre demande au directeur nous aurons besoin de l'aide de la déléguée de classe. Je suis certaine que Marinette sera ravie de nous aider dans cette entreprise. Pas vrai Marinette ?

Marinette s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux, surprise et un peu déroutée.

Que se passait il vraiment ? Elle n'y comprenait rien. Depuis le temps, elle avait cru qu'Adrien lassé par le vrai visage de Chloé avait renoncé à la fréquenter, et voilà qu'il était avec elle et qu'ils avaient un projet commun ?

\- Une demande, quelle demande ? Questionna t'elle pour se donner une contenance.

\- Adrichou craint de ne pas avoir assez de points pour décrocher une mention très bien au brevet. Susurra Chloé en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Adrien. Il tient à ce que le nom des Agreste soit synonyme de réussite, je suis certaine que vous pouvez comprendre. Mais comme avec tout ce qu'il a à faire, il a manqué quelques contrôles, il est obligé de faire appel à la clémence du directeur. J'ai accepté très volontiers de l'y aider.

La surprise première qu'avait ressenti Marinette fut balayée par la consternation.

Adrien voulait obtenir des points qu'il n'avait pas gagné et Chloé était prête à l'y aider ? De la part de la fille du maire, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, Chloé ne s'embarrassait pas de scrupules pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait, mais de la part d'Adrien...

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse vouloir tricher.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de masquer sa déception devant cette constatation oh combien décevante. Le garçon dont elle était amoureuse n'était pas aussi parfait qu'elle l'avait imaginé.

Alya elle n'avait pas ses scrupules. Elle exprima clairement le fond de sa pensée.

\- Vous demandez à Marinette d'appuyer votre démarche auprès du directeur ? Une démarche qui n'a d'autre but que d'obtenir une mention très bien sans fournir le moindre effort ? On peut dire que vous êtes gonflés ! Être la fille du maire et un mannequin doublé d'un fils à papa n'excuse pas tout !

Chloé se contenta d'en rire, nullement affectée par la critique, mais Adrien s'empourpra.

Il n'avait jamais eu dans l'idée d'obtenir ces points sans contre partie, bien au contraire. Chloé n'avait visiblement pas compris ce qu'il souhaitait. Il ne voulait pas voir le directeur pour lui demander de lui accorder directement une mention très bien, il voulait le voir afin qu'on l'autorise à passer les contrôles qu'il avait manqué, avant que n'arrivent les examens du brevet.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour corriger l'affirmation mais Alya ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Viens Mari, on s'en va, ça pue trop le fric par ici. Laissons les gosses de riches entre eux.

Elle prit Marinette par le bras et l'entraîna loin du trio, leur départ précipité fut salué par les rires de Chloé et de Sabrina. Adrien lui resta silencieux, le cœur lourd.

Ainsi il était redevenu un fils à papa aux yeux d'Alya... un gosse de riches qu'il ne fallait pas fréquenter.

Cela l'emplissait d'une profonde tristesse.

Il fit un pas dans la direction empruntée par les deux amies mais la voix de Chloé l'arrêta net.

\- Adrichou ?

\- Je dois leur expliquer... dit il sans se retourner.

\- Il est inutile de t'abaisser à leur niveau, elle sera bien obligée d'être là, c'est son rôle en tant que déléguée de classe. Répondit Chloé.

Elle avait raison bien sur, mais l'idée que Marinette et Alya puissent penser qu'il voulait obtenir un passe droit blessait Adrien.

Depuis deux ans qu'il était en cours avec elles, qu'il étudiait et passait des contrôles à leurs côtés, il avait espéré qu'elles le connaissaient mieux que cela et qu'elles n'allaient pas immédiatement le soupçonner de vouloir obtenir une mention sans se fatiguer.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours le détourna de ses tristes pensées, il n'était plus temps pour cela, et pas plus question d'aller voir le directeur immédiatement, Adrien préférait suivre les cours, il aurait tout le temps de demander un rendez vous lorsqu'ils seraient terminés.

Au grand dépit de Chloé il refusa catégoriquement de manquer une seule minute des cours et se dirigea rapidement vers sa place, loin d'elle.

Du moins c'était ce qu'il avait cru pouvoir faire, prendre de la distance au moins pour la durée des cours, mais, à sa grande surprise, les places qu'occupaient d'ordinaire Alya et Marinette juste derrière la sienne et celle de Nino étaient vides. Marinette et Alya s'étaient installées à bonne distance.

Adrien leva les yeux dans leur direction, désolé de leur décision qui le privait de la moindre occasion de leur parler et de se justifier.

\- Mec, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais Alya est sérieusement remontée contre toi. Lui dit Nino.

Adrien prit place à ses côtés en soupirant.

\- C'est un malentendu, je t'expliquerai. Souffla t'il alors que leur enseignante commençait son cours.

Comme il le redoutait Chloé et Sabrina profitèrent du changement de place opéré par Marinette et Alya pour s'installer derrière lui.

A la tristesse de savoir que ses amies n'étaient plus derrière lui s'ajoutait le poids d'y savoir Chloé qui ne cessait de se pencher vers lui pour lui parler, ce qui leur valut plusieurs rappel à l'ordre.

Adrien vit les cours se terminer avec soulagement.

Un soulagement qui ne dura pas, à peine l'enseignante les avait elle libérés que Chloé se raccrochait fermement à son bras.

\- Viens Adrichou, nous allons manger tous les trois. Sabrina a déjà commandé un délicieux repas dans un traiteur à deux pas d'ici. Nous pourrions nous installer dans le parc juste à côté.

Adrien vit que Nino le regardait avec ébahissement mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'accepter de suivre Chloé et Sabrina.

Nino les regarda partir tous les trois, complètement sidéré par ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux.

Que Chloé tente de s'accaparer Adrien était assez normal, elle le faisait tout le temps, mais qu'Adrien se laisse faire, ça c'était nouveau et pour être franc, il n'appréciait pas du tout les nouveautés de ce genre.

\- Mec, murmura t'il, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas bien pouvoir me dire, mais t'as intérêt à être convainquant, parce que sérieux, ça craint.

Il fut rejoint par Alya qui traînait une Marinette visiblement déprimée derrière elle.

\- Tu me crois maintenant ? Demanda Alya à Nino.

Nino lui fit face, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il y a forcément une explication. Dit il.

Alya balaya l'objection d'un geste de la main.

\- J'en ai une d'explication, il s'est bien foutu de nous pendant tout ce temps. On était assez bien pour lui tant qu'il n'avait pas diplôme en vue, mais à présent que la fin du collège se profile il montre son vrai visage.

Le visage de Nino se crispa de colère.

Il refusait de croire qu'Alya puisse être dans le vrai. Même s'il l'aimait et qu'ils étaient en couple depuis des mois, il refusait de la suivre dans des idées pareilles. Adrien était son ami, il avait été le premier à tendre la main au garçon blond lorsque ce dernier était venu grossir les rangs de leur classe. A l'époque la tristesse et la sincérité qu'il avait pu lire dans le regard vert du nouveau venu avaient su le convaincre. Il ne voulait pas croire que tout cela soit faux.

\- Tu te trompes. Dit il fermement. Adrien est mon ami, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

\- Dans ce cas, tu peux me dire où est ton ami si ce n'est avec Chloé Bourgeois et son inévitable Sabrina ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi d'un seul coup il est fourré avec elles ? Riposta Alya.

Nino et elle s'affrontèrent du regard, sous celui, désolé, de Marinette. Qu'Adrien s'éloigne d'eux comme il venait de le faire, était déjà assez douloureux, elle ne voulait pas en plus voir sa meilleure amie et l'ami d'Adrien se disputer. Elle devait absolument faire quelque chose. Elle prit donc une profonde inspiration, se glissa entre les deux autres et les écarta en posant ses mains sur leurs poitrines.

\- Arrêtez tous les deux ! Dit elle fermement. Nino a raison, il y a forcément une explication et nous allons la découvrir.

 _A suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
5)Trouver une explication n'est pas si évident**

Marinette rentra chez elle passablement ébranlée par ce qu'elle avait vécu ce jour là. Malgré son intervention Alya avait continué à clamer qu'Adrien montrait enfin son vrai visage et Nino avait continué à le défendre, ils avaient fini par se séparer fâchés, à son grand chagrin.

Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que le garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse puisse leur avoir menti pendant si longtemps. Même si elle ne trouvait pas pour l'heure d'explication qui lui semble satisfaisante.

Elle monta directement dans sa chambre et se pelotonna sur son divan. Tikki ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et se posa sur ses genoux.

\- Tu dois avoir confiance en ton jugement. Affirma la petite kwami rouge.

\- J'aimerai pouvoir, mais... Alya était si convaincante... si elle avait raison ?

\- Elle était aussi très convaincante lorsqu'elle affirmait que Chloé était Ladybug, nous savons tous qu'elle se trompait et pourtant, elle a réussi à entraîner Nino dans son entreprise pour le prouver. Fit valoir Tikki doucement. Nous savons également quelles conséquences cela a eu ensuite.

Marinette ne pouvait nier. Une fois de plus Tikki se montrait la voix de la raison et réussissait à ramener la paix dans son esprit.

Mais, si Tikki avait raison, alors pour quelle raison Adrien ne s'était il pas défendu face aux accusations ? Pourquoi n'était il pas venu les trouver pour leur dire ce qu'il en était vraiment ? Et surtout, quelle part de vérité se cachait dans les propos de Chloé ? Elle n'avait pas pu inventer cette histoire de mention pour le brevet.

Elle s'en ouvrit à Tikki qui l'écouta attentivement tandis qu'elle exposait ce qu'elle savait et ce qu'elle redoutait.

\- Son père n'a pas l'air d'être quelqu'un qui se contente de peu. Remarqua Tikki. Si Adrien tient à le satisfaire il est sans doute obligé d'avoir cette mention.

Marinette ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, Gabriel Agreste visait l'excellence dans son travail et à n'en point douter il devait en demander beaucoup à Adrien également. Elle qui connaissait par cœur l'emploi du temps de son camarade était très bien placée pour le savoir.

Elle soupira et prenant délicatement Tikki entre ses mains elle l'approcha de son visage.

\- Tu as raison Tikki, ce doit être à cause de son père.

La petite kwami rouge se frotta contre sa joue puis la regarda en souriant.

\- Il y a toujours une explication, il suffit de réfléchir un peu. Affirma t'elle.

Marinette était d'accord avec elle et en même temps, elle restait quelque peu déçue qu'Adrien soit en train de choisir la voie de la facilité en faisant appel à Chloé pour forcer la main du directeur. Elle était d'autant plus ennuyée qu'en tant que déléguée de classe elle allait devoir effectivement les accompagner dans leur démarche. C'était là son rôle et elle ne pouvait s'y soustraire même si cela lui déplaisait.

Surtout, elle ne savait vraiment pas que faire. Si elle approuvait leur demande elle se sentirait coupable vis à vis de ceux qui auraient leurs brevets sans passe droit, mais si elle se prononçait contre elle priverait sans doute Adrien de la mention qu'il semblait nécessiter absolument.

C'était là un dilemme dont elle ne parvenait pas à se sortir.

Elle préféra mettre le problème de côté jusqu'au lendemain, pour l'heure elle avait des devoirs à faire et surtout elle voulait commencer ses révisions. Tout comme Adrien elle avait manqué des contrôles, pour d'autres raisons que lui cependant, et elle allait devoir beaucoup s'impliquer si elle voulait avoir son brevet, avec ou sans mention.

A vrai dire elle n'espérait pas obtenir de mention, elle voulait juste avoir le diplôme, pour ne pas décevoir ses parents.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir en s'installant à son bureau.

Dire qu'elle avait manqué tous ces contrôles parce qu'elle sauvait Paris des akumatisés qu'envoyait Papillon... quel dommage que cela ne lui permette pas de décrocher une mention très bien... elle la mériterait sans doute bien plus qu'Adrien qui ne faisait que poser pour des photographes.

Elle se mordit les lèvres en voyant quelle mauvaise tournure prenaient ses pensées.

Elle était injuste envers le garçon blond, il n'avait pas choisi d'être mannequin, il ne faisait qu'obéir à son père, elle le savait parfaitement.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de laisser ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là influer sur ses sentiments pour lui.

Comme l'avait dit Tikki, il y avait toujours une explication.

\- Marinette, tu devrais vraiment t'y mettre maintenant. Dit la petite voix flûtée de Tikki, la rappelant à l'ordre.

Marinette se mit aussitôt au travail, elle devait avoir terminé avant le repas, et commencé à réviser, car ensuite elle devait rejoindre Chat Noir pour une ronde de surveillance.

Même si Papillon ne se manifestait plus ils avaient décidé de ne pas se relâcher et de se retrouver tous les soirs aux alentours de 23 h pour s'assurer que tout était tranquille dans les rues de Paris. Ce qui ne lui laisserait qu'une petite heure pour réviser encore avant de quitter sa chambre par la terrasse. Elle ne pouvait donc pas perdre une seule seconde.

Elle travailla jusqu'à ce que son père monte la prévenir que le repas était prêt.

Une fois descendue à sa suite elle se glissa à sa place et commença à manger en silence.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard puis son père toussota pour attirer son attention.

Marinette tourna les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu n'as rien à nous dire? Questionna t'il.

L'espace d'un instant Marinette s'angoissa, se demandant de quoi il était en train de parler ? Ses parents avaient ils fini par se douter de quelque chose ? Avaient ils découvert son secret ? Avaient ils vu Tikki ? Puis elle se tranquillisa avec effort, s'ils se doutaient de ce qu'elle faisait vraiment ils ne seraient pas si paisibles.

\- Euh, non... se risqua t'elle à répondre.

\- Donc, tu te sens prête pour passer ton brevet ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour tes révisions ? Questionna encore son père.

Marinette poussa mentalement un soupir de soulagement, c'était donc de cela qu'ils voulaient lui parler...

\- Je pense que oui, j'ai déjà commencé à réviser. Leur dit elle en souriant.

Son père hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait par la réponse.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas un diplôme qui te sera utile plus tard, mais l'avoir te permettra de te sentir plus confiante en l'avenir. Sans compter que c'est vraiment une préparation très utile pour le bac. Dit il.

Marinette vit avec amusement sa mère pousser discrètement son père du coude, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle trouvait qu'il allait trop loin ou insistait beaucoup trop sur un sujet sensible.

Le bac... ainsi son père y pensait déjà ? Elle même n'osait pas se projeter si loin, elle avait encore trois ans devant elle avant d'y être, autant dire une éternité.

\- Je sais tout cela papa. Je vous jure que je vais faire mon maximum.

Elle vit sa mère lui sourire avec douceur.

\- Nous le savons très bien ma chérie. Tu es une bonne élève. Nous sommes persuadés que tu vas passer ton brevet avec succès.

\- Et moi au moins je ne vais pas faire appel au directeur. Soupira Marinette.

Ses parents la regardèrent avec étonnement.

\- Que veux tu dire ? Lui demanda son père.

Marinette se mit à rougir, regrettant d'avoir parlé de cela. Elle n'aurait pas du... hélas, il était trop tard, elle avait trop parlé, elle devait tout leur dire.

\- Un garçon de ma classe a manqué plusieurs contrôles, il veut faire appel au directeur pour avoir tout de même une mention.

Elle vit son père froncer les sourcils.

\- Est-ce autorisé ? Questionna t'il.

\- Pas vraiment, mais il a de bons soutiens, il est ami avec la fille du maire. Répondit Marinette.

Son père semblait vraiment réprobateur devant un tel comportement.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te mêler de cela. Il n'est pas convenable qu'on puisse obtenir un diplôme grâce à ce genre de méthodes. Ce n'est vraiment pas juste. Tu es certaine d'avoir bien compris la situation ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la confirmation, mais Chloé m'a demandé de les accompagner chez le directeur. Répondit Marinette.

\- Dans ce cas, je crois qu'il serait bon que tu attendes d'avoir la confirmation de la chose. Dit sa mère. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit de ta camarade Chloé, il est plus prudent de vérifier que ce qu'elle raconte est bien la vérité.

Marinette hocha la tête, elle était tout à fait d'accord avec sa mère, les dires de Chloé étaient souvent sujets à caution et Adrien l'avait habitué à mieux.

Peut être n'avait elle pas bien compris ou Chloé avait elle encore exagéré.

Elle aviserait s'ils persistaient dans leur demande.

Soulagée elle sauta au cou de son père puis à celui de sa mère afin de les embrasser avec affection.

Elle avait vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir des parents aussi compréhensifs.

\- Je remonte réviser. Dit elle ensuite. Je dois m'y mettre sérieusement si je veux avoir une mention.

\- Ne t'épuise pas non plus. Lui dit sa mère avec douceur. Si on en fait trop on n'arrive à rien et tu le sais.

Marinette hocha la tête et remonta vers sa chambre.

Oh oui, elle le savait. Elle le savait très bien.

L'heure de révision qu'elle s'était imposé passa très vite. Elle redescendit en vitesse pour dire à ses parents qu'elle allait dormir et leur souhaiter une bonne nuit puis elle remonta, arrangea son lit pour le cas où ils viendraient vérifier qu'elle dormait bien avant de grimper sans faire de bruits sur la terrasse d'où elle s'élança pour son rendez vous nocturne avec son partenaire.

Adrien avait passé une bonne partie de sa soirée à réviser lui aussi, sous le regard de Plagg qui ne l'encourageait guère.

Depuis l'incident avec Alya et Marinette il n'était que plus décidé encore à faire ses preuves et à décrocher la mention très bien que son père voulait le voir obtenir.

Ce n'était plus seulement pour satisfaire Gabriel Agreste et conserver sa liberté qu'il faisait cela, désormais sa motivation était bien plus grande.

Ce n'était pas non plus pour prouver à Alya Cesaire qu'elle s'était trompée à son sujet, qu'il n'était pas seulement un fils à papa, un gosse de riche sans scrupules.

Non, s'il était désormais décidé à obtenir cette mention très bien c'était pour que la lueur de déception qu'il avait pu voir dans les yeux bleus de Marinette s'efface.

Marinette avait été la seconde personne à avoir accepté d'être son amie, après Nino. Son opinion avait donc beaucoup de valeur à ses yeux et il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse penser comme Alya.

Il avait beau faire, il ne parvenait pas à oublier l'expression de sa camarade lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert, Chloé à son bras.

Marinette semblait choquée et Adrien en était troublé.

Plagg vint remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle était ton amoureuse. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Cette Chloé ne me plaît pas beaucoup. Je suis certain qu'elle n'aime pas du tout le fromage.

Adrien aurait bien aimé le savoir, mais il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Connaissant Chloé elle n'allait pas le lâcher d'une semelle tant qu'ils seraient au collège. Elle était même capable d'exiger plus de lui, comme des sorties.

Adrien se sentit frissonner à cette idée.

Sortir avec Chloé... non, pas même pour une mention très bien. Heureusement qu'il pourrait prendre les révisions comme prétextes pour ne pas passer trop de temps avec elle.

Une excuse qui malheureusement ne marcherait que jusqu'aux examens, mais ensuite...

Adrien frissonna à nouveau.

Ensuite ils auraient une bonne dizaine de jours pendant lesquels il aurait bien du mal à refuser de sortir avec Chloé.

Il s'était vraiment mis dans un sacré pétrin en lui demandant de l'aider. Il aurait été bien plus inspiré d'aller parler directement à Marinette et de lui exposer ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle aurait compris et l'aurait soutenu dans sa démarche.

Il avait vraiment tout gâché.

Quittant son bureau il se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit.

Oui... il avait fait l'erreur du siècle et il allait devoir en assumer les conséquences.

 _A suivre_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
6)Un soir sur les toits de Paris**

Adrien resta quelques minutes à ruminer ses sombres pensées puis se redressa pour regagner son bureau. Son kwami avait visiblement décidé de ne pas le laisser en paix et ne cessait de répéter sa question.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Avoua t'il à Plagg pour que celui-ci se taise.

Son expression dissuada visiblement le kwami noir de poursuivre et Adrien put se consacrer entièrement à ses révisions. Il ne les quitta que pour manger en vitesse.

Lorsque sonna l'heure du départ pour le rendez-vous avec Ladybug Adrien referma ses classeurs et soupira. Il avait terriblement sommeil mais il avait donné sa parole et il entendait la tenir.

Il était hors de question de décevoir également sa partenaire, il avait déjà bien assez le cœur lourd d'avoir perdu la confiance de deux de ses amies, il ne voulait pas que Ladybug le considère de la même façon.

Déjà qu'elle n'appréciait pas toujours ses façons d'être...

Il secoua la tête avec accablement en pensant cela. Lui n'avait jamais fait le moindre reproche à sa partenaire pour la façon dont elle agissait avec lui, même lorsqu'elle le balançait en utilisant son yoyo. Heureusement, cela n'arrivait pas souvent, il devait bien le reconnaître, et elle le prévenait toujours mais tout de même...

Il se reprit, il n'était plus temps de se laisser aller, il devait faire vite s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard.

\- Plagg, transforme moi. Dit il.

Son kwami s'engouffra dans la bague et la tenue vint recouvrir Adrien, remplaçant ses habits. Il frissonna et se regarda dans le reflet de la vitre en face de lui.

Oui, ça irait, il ne montrait rien de son état de fatigue. S'il ne parlait pas trop Ladybug n'aurait aucune raison de soupçonner quoi que ce soit.

Il s'élança donc vers le lieu du rendez-vous. Se grisant de vitesse et de hauteur pour oublier tout le reste. C'était si bon d'être Chat Noir... ce sentiment de liberté et de puissance qu'il n'avait pas autrement... et pourtant, pas un instant il ne ressentait le désir d'utiliser ce pouvoir à des fins égoïstes. Qui que soit la personne qui était venue poser la boite contenant la bague dans sa chambre, elle ne l'avait pas fait dans le but de lui permettre d'assouvir des envies personnelles, bien au contraire. Plagg avait été très clair sur ce point et Adrien était pleinement d'accord avec ça.

Lorsque Ladybug arriva il était déjà arrivé à leur point de rencontre habituel depuis plusieurs minutes.

Marinette le salua mais pour une fois il ne lui répondit pas avec sa malice parfois agaçante.

\- Bonsoir. Dit il seulement.

Marinette l'examina avec un peu de surprise. Ce n'était pas courant qu'il se contente d'un simple bonsoir comme il venait de le faire.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda t'elle.

Elle le vit hausser les épaules avec désinvolture, mais quelque chose dans sa façon de se tenir lui disait qu'il n'était pas aussi détaché qu'il essayait de le faire croire.

\- J'ai eu une assez mauvaise journée. Dit il sombrement. Je ne vais pas ennuyer ma Lady avec mes problèmes.

C'était clairement une manière polie de lui dire de ne pas insister et elle ne le fit pas. Après tout elle aussi avait eu une assez mauvaise journée pour reprendre ses mots, et elle ne tenait pas non plus à en parler.

\- Nous y allons ? Questionna t'elle.

Chat Noir s'inclina devant elle, avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux pour une fois.

\- Si ma Lady veut bien se donner la peine d'ouvrir le bal. Plaisanta t'il.

Marinette lança son yoyo et se mit en route, non sans jeter de fréquents regards en arrière.

Quelque chose clochait, Chat Noir n'avait même pas essayé de la toucher, il avait certes fait une courbette exagérée, mais elle avait bien senti qu'il se forçait cette fois.

Cela la troublait et l'angoissait en même temps.

Depuis le temps qu'ils combattaient ensembles elle s'était faite à son comportement, elle devait même s'avouer qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus l'humour parfois loufoque de son partenaire et surtout qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait totalement se reposer sur lui.

Même s'il lui arrivait de se tromper il ne reculait jamais devant le danger. Quoi qu'elle lui demande il était toujours partant.

A cet instant précis il la suivait comme une ombre fidèle, silencieux et attentif.

Marinette se demanda quels problèmes il pouvait bien avoir eu ce jour là pour être si taciturne.

Il avait visiblement le même âge qu'elle, donc il devait sans doute préparer le brevet lui aussi.

Est-ce que c'était là la raison de son comportement actuel ? Elle l'espérait car cela voulait dire qu'il ne durerait pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, rassurée par le calme qui régnait dans les rues elle décida qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de continuer, elle se posa donc sur un toit et se tourna vers son partenaire.

Elle avait quelque chose à faire avant de rentrer.

Chat Noir s'arrêta non loin d'elle, rétracta son bâton et l'accrocha dans son dos avant de l'interroger du regard.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose ? Questionna t'il.

\- Non, tout est calme, je crois que nous n'aurons pas d'akumatisé à combattre ce soir. Si tu veux, nous pouvons prendre le temps de parler un peu.

Chat Noir la regarda, visiblement surpris par la proposition.

Adrien hésita, c'était tentant, mais pouvait il vraiment s'ouvrir à sa partenaire des soucis qui le tourmentaient tant ?

\- Chaton, tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Ajouta Ladybug doucement en le voyant réfléchir.

\- Je le sais bien, mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de mes erreurs. Répondit Adrien avec effort. Je remercie ma Lady de sa proposition, mais je préfère la décliner.

C'était vraiment terriblement tentant de parler pourtant, de soulager un peu son cœur, mais il n'avait pas le droit de déposer son fardeau sur les épaules de sa partenaire. Ladybug avait sans doute son lot de problèmes elle aussi, mais elle n'en parlait pas, préférant se préoccuper des siens.

Il se sentait à nouveau minable et cela n'avait rien d'agréable. Minable et fatigué. Il était clairement plus que temps de rentrer se coucher.

Adrien se sentait déprimé rien qu'à imaginer ce qu'il allait devoir faire, et subir, le lendemain ainsi que les jours suivants.

\- Puisque la ronde est terminée, je vais rentrer, j'ai une longue et pénible journée qui m'attend demain.

\- Chat ! Attend ! Se récria Marinette en le voyant prendre son bâton.

Il se tourna vers elle avec lassitude.

\- Désolé ma Lady, je ne peux vraiment pas rester. Donnons nous rendez-vous dans trois jours au même endroit que d'habitude à la même heure qu'aujourd'hui. A moins qu'une nouvelle alerte ne nous réunisse avant.

Il s'élança avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse.

Marinette resta seule sur le toit, l'esprit en déroute.

Elle lui avait tendu la main et il avait refusé de la saisir... alors qu'il en avait visiblement besoin.

Qu'était il donc en train de vivre qui justifie qu'il réagisse de la sorte ?

Elle rentra chez elle préoccupée.

Tout était si compliqué d'un seul coup... alors que Papillon leur laissait enfin un peu de répit. C'était tout de même contrariant.

Tout d'abord Adrien qui s'alliait avec Chloé pour une demande insensée et maintenant Chat Noir qui lui avouait avoir des problèmes et refusait d'en dire plus.

Marinette aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir venir en aide à son partenaire, faute de réussir à comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec Adrien. Hélas, visiblement aucun des deux garçons qui comptaient dans sa vie n'avaient besoin d'elle pour résoudre leurs soucis.

Tikki s'extirpa des boucles d'oreilles et se plaça face à elle.

\- Marinette, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas où j'en suis Tikki. Avoua Marinette. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne veut me faire confiance ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça. Corrigea la petite kwami rouge.

\- Pourtant, Chat Noir vient de refuser mon aide et Adrien...

Adrien s'était tourné vers Chloé et c'était cela qui la rongeait le plus. Elle aurait préféré que ce soit d'elle qu'il ait besoin.

\- Ce sont des garçons, ils ne pensent pas de la même façon. Affirma Tikki avec assurance.

Marinette sourit avec amusement, la petite kwami rouge semblait si sûre d'elle même, comme si elle avait une longue expérience en matière de garçons humains... ceci dit, c'était peut être vrai, elle existait depuis tellement longtemps, elle avait du en observer beaucoup.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, mais c'est tellement dommage, j'aurai vraiment aimé les aider, tous les deux.

\- Et si tu ne pouvais en aider qu'un, lequel choisirais tu ? Questionna Tikki d'un ton sérieux.

Marinette la regarda en silence, quelques temps plus tôt elle aurait sans doute répondu Adrien sans hésiter, mais, en cet instant précis, la première réponse qui lui soit venu à l'esprit était Chat Noir.

Oui, elle était tout à fait prête à venir en aide à son partenaire s'il en avait besoin, mais, jusqu'à ce que son camarade de classe lui ait prouvé qu'elle se trompait à son sujet, comme il l'avait fait lors de leur premier jour de classe, elle resterait réticente à l'aider lui.

Elle détestait l'idée de devoir servir les intérêts d'un tricheur.

Chat Noir n'était pas un ange, mais il ne trichait jamais. Il disait ce qu'il pensait, les yeux dans les yeux.

Chat Noir tenait à régler ses problèmes seul. C'était un garçon bien.

Marinette sourit tout en se mettant au lit.

Elle ne saurait sans doute jamais qui se cachait derrière le masque, et elle le regrettait, c'était sûrement un garçon qu'elle aurait pu aimer. Elle en était désormais persuadée.

Elle soupira en fermant les yeux.

Qu'elle aurait pu aimer si elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse d'Adrien avant. Quel dommage que ce soit son camarade de classe qui ait su la séduire et non Chat Noir...

Adrien avait retrouvé le cadre familier de sa chambre et ne s'était pas couché immédiatement, il se sentait terriblement fatigué, mais il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir tout de suite.

Il avait trop de choses en tête encore.

Il se mit à faire défiler des photos de sa mère pour passer le temps.

Elle était si belle... si souriante et pleine de vie. Si seulement elle n'avait pas disparu... elle aurait été là pour lui et il aurait pu s'ouvrir à elle de ses soucis.

Le genre de choses qu'il ne pouvait pas faire avec son père.

Gabriel Agreste n'était pas le genre de personne à qui on pouvait parler des soucis, surtout si l'on était seulement un garçon de quinze ans et qu'on était son fils.

Adrien savait fort bien ce qu'il se passerait s'il osait venir parler de ce genre de choses à son père. Dans le meilleur des cas, s'il décidait de l'entendre un peu, il ne l'écouterait pas vraiment et le renverrait sans doute sans lui apporter le moindre réconfort. Dans le pire scénario il en viendrait sans doute à s'emporter contre lui et à lui faire des reproches qui le feraient se sentir plus mal encore.

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela. Ne lui parler de rien était donc la seule et unique option.

Mais à qui parler dans ce cas ? Pas à Nathalie... et il n'avait plus que des photos en guise de mère.

Il se perdit dans la contemplation de la photo de sa mère qu'il préférait, celle où elle avait dix sept ans et où elle semblait si heureuse.

Dire que dans deux ans il aurait le même âge qu'elle sur cette photo et qu'elle ne serait pas là pour le voir.

Il chassa les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux pour continuer à la regarder et se mit à parler sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

\- Maman... si seulement tu étais encore avec nous... je suis persuadé que toi tu aurais su me comprendre et que tu n'exigerais pas une mention très bien. Je ne pourrai pas tout te dire, mais je sais que toi tu aurais été tout de suite d'accord pour que j'aille à l'école et que je me fasse des amis. Tu aurais organisé des fêtes géniales pour mon anniversaire et tu aurais apprécié de rencontrer mes amis...

 _A suivre_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
7)La demande au directeur**

Adrien arriva tôt au collège ce matin là, bien avant le début des cours, il avait prétexté vouloir réviser et Nathalie avait accepté l'explication sans poser de question. Son garde du corps lui n'en posait jamais.

Il s'était posté près de l'entrée et avait attendu, espérant que Marinette arriverait avant Chloé, et de préférence sans Alya.

Il tenait à lui parler, il y tenait absolument.

Malheureusement pour lui il était visiblement écrit qu'il ne serait pas exaucé, elles arrivèrent toutes les trois, quatre si l'on comptait Sabrina, exactement au même moment.

Adrien laissa échapper un soupir désolé en le constatant.

Il y avait des jours où tout commençait mal, il espérait que la suite se passerait mieux.

Chloé se précipita vers lui le sourire aux lèvres et Adrien eut bien du mal à réprimer le mouvement de recul instinctif qui lui venait.

\- Adrichou !

Adrien endura bravement le fait qu'elle s'accroche à son bras.

\- Bonjour Chloé.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Marinette et Alya.

\- Bonjour...

Alya l'ignora et poursuivit son chemin mais Marinette s'arrêta à leur hauteur. Elle fixait le sol, évitant soigneusement de les regarder.

\- Marinette Dupain Cheng, laissa tomber Chloé, tu ne vois pas que tu nous déranges ?

Son intervention eut pour mérite de faire réagir Marinette, elle redressa la tête et les regarda enfin, le regard empli d'une assurance nouvelle.

Plus que Chloé accrochée au bras d'Adrien ce fut le visage tendu et fatigué du garçon blond que vit Marinette. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit là et ce fut ce qui la conforta dans sa décision. Quelqu'un qui voulait tricher n'aurait pas eu pareille expression.

\- Je suis vraiment navrée de te déranger Chloé, mais ce n'est pas pour toi que je me suis arrêtée, c'est pour dire à Adrien qu'il pouvait compter sur moi, je vais appuyer sa demande auprès du directeur.

Le visage de Chloé se renfrogna, elle avait espéré devoir forcer la main à la déléguée de classe, mais une fois de plus cette dernière se débrouillait pour ruiner ses espoirs. Cette fille était vraiment une plaie !

Adrien lui se sentait mieux, Marinette avait visiblement décidé de se ranger de son côté malgré la mauvaise impression qu'elle avait eu la veille.

Il ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu la faire changer d'avis, mais il ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance. Si il en jugeait par l'expression d'Alya lorsqu'elle s'était éloignée, Marinette avait pris le temps de lui dire ce qu'il en était et elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour se douter qu'il ne devait pas perdre de temps s'il ne voulait pas la voir tout faire pour que Marinette change d'avis.

Il savait que Marinette n'était pas du genre à changer facilement d'avis, mais mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques.

\- Nous pourrions aller voir le directeur maintenant. Dit il.

Chloé fit la moue, elle voyait clairement la situation lui échapper et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Elle s'écarta d'Adrien, le visage maussade.

\- Adrichou, nous n'allons pas déranger le directeur maintenant. Minauda t'elle. Nous avons le temps, les examens n'auront pas lieu avant plusieurs jours.

Adrien soupira, elle n'avait pas du tout compris ce qu'il avait en tête... tant pis, elle comprendrait lorsqu'ils seraient dans le bureau du directeur.

Il n'envisagea pas une seule seconde prendre le temps de lui expliquer, parfois l'effet de surprise était bien mieux.

\- Je tiens à le faire maintenant Chloé, ainsi nous en aurons terminé.

Le regard de Chloé s'éclaira. Elle s'accrocha à son bras en souriant, visiblement rassérénée.

\- Et nous aurons plus de temps pour nous. Tu as raison Adrichou, allons y, plus vite nous lui aurons parlé, plus vite nous pourrons être ensembles. J'ai tellement hâte, tu vas voir, j'ai plein de projets, nous allons tellement nous amuser.

Par dessus l'épaule de Chloé Adrien vit Marinette lever les yeux au ciel, visiblement excédée par le comportement de la fille du maire. Il eut du mal à se retenir de sourire. Même si sa position actuelle n'avait rien d'amusant il ne pouvait que trouver assez drôles les réactions de Marinette face à l'égocentrisme de Chloé.

Alya elle avait rejoint Nino, elle n'avait pas envie de rester seule et mieux valait la compagnie d'une personne avec qui elle s'entendait bien que pas de compagnie du tout.

Lorsque ce matin là Marinette lui avait affirmé qu'elle était décidée à appuyer la demande d'Adrien et de Chloé elle n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Elle avait d'abord cru que son amie la faisait marcher, mais au final il n'en était rien, Marinette était bel et bien décidée à faire ce qu'elle disait.

Nino regardait le trio qui se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Ils vont où ? Questionna t'il avec curiosité.

\- Voir le directeur.

\- Marinette a changé d'avis ? Demanda encore Nino.

\- Oui. Répondit Alya d'un ton dépourvu de sentiments.

Nino la regarda sans rien dire. Rose qui les observait en déduisit qu'il ne tenait pas à ce que la dispute de la veille reprenne de plus belle.

Ce en quoi elle le comprenait parfaitement, Alya et lui allaient si bien ensembles, c'était terriblement triste qu'ils en soient venus à la scène de la veille.

Tout comme il était triste à ses yeux qu'Adrien et Marinette ne soient pas plus proches. Rose aurait bien aimé les voir ensembles eux aussi.

Quoi que le trio s'apprête à faire chez le directeur elle espérait que cela aurait un effet positif.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait du bureau du directeur Adrien sentait son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine, même si cela n'avait rien à voir avec un combat contre un akumatisé ce n'en était pas moins une forme de lutte et il espérait bien s'en sortir vainqueur.

Il accéléra pour arriver avant les deux autres et frappa à la porte.

Le moment de vérité était presque là.

La voix du directeur les invita à entrer, Adrien poussa donc le battant et s'effaça galamment pour laisser entrer Chloé et Marinette les premières.

Cette fois, plus moyen de faire marche arrière, ils y étaient vraiment et dans peu de temps il saurait s'il avait encore une chance d'obtenir la mention très bien, et ainsi de conserver sa liberté ou si tout était définitivement perdu pour lui.

\- Que puis-je pour vous jeunes gens ? Questionna le directeur.

\- Monsieur le directeur, mon ami Adrien a besoin d'avoir son brevet avec mention, affirma aussitôt Chloé dans l'espoir de reprendre les choses en main et de prouver à Adrien qu'il avait bien fait de lui demander son aide, qu'elle était bien plus capable que Marinette de lui apporter un résultat convenable, il s'est adressé à moi pour que je vienne appuyer sa demande et c'est ce que j'ai accepté de faire. Il est impossible qu'il n'obtienne pas cette mention, il est un Agreste voyez vous et il est mon ami.

Chloé insista bien sur les derniers mots, pour donner plus de poids à ses propos et bien faire comprendre au directeur du collège qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à dire non, pas à elle, la fille du maire de Paris.

Le directeur fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait bien ces trois élèves, il mettait un point d'honneur à connaître tous ceux qui étaient dans son établissement, et ces trois là avaient attiré son attention depuis longtemps.

Marinette Dupain Cheng était une élève un peu à part, elle n'était pas du même milieu que les deux autres, ainsi que de la majorité des élèves de l'établissement à vrai dire, sans être boursière, ses parents réglaient les frais élevés qu'engendraient une scolarité dans cet établissement privé toujours en temps et en heure, mais elle n'était pas non plus d'un milieu aussi aisé que les autres étudiants qu'il avait. Il savait qu'elle était sérieuse et motivée, malgré quelques absences non justifiées. C'était une bonne élève qui travaillait dur, plus dur que certains et il le savait parfaitement.

Plus dur en tout cas que la fille du maire de Paris, Chloé Bourgeois, la seconde élève présente dans son bureau ce jour là.

Dans le cas de Chloé le problème était très différent, elle aussi manquait parfois les cours, mais elle était toujours excusée par son père, quoi qu'elle fasse ou ne fasse pas. Elle avait la moyenne mais il soupçonnait, sans pouvoir le confirmer ou l'infirmer, qu'elle devait plus cela à une aide extérieure qu'à ses propres efforts. Il aurait dévoilé l'imposture au grand jour depuis longtemps s'il n'avait pas craint de déplaire au maire.

Le directeur aurait préféré avoir plus de Marinette et se passer d'élèves comme Chloé, malheureusement les choses étaient ainsi.

Pour ce qui était d'Adrien Agreste, il ne parvenait pas à se prononcer, il avait pensé dans un premier temps qu'accepter cet étudiant de bonne famille au sein de son établissement serait une bonne chose, même si c'était Chloé Bourgeois qui s'était occupée de déposer un dossier d'inscription au nom du garçon à l'époque.

Une démarche que le directeur avait trouvé quelque peu surprenante à vrai dire, il était peu habituel que ce soit une autre élève qui se charge de ce genre de choses, mais considérant qui elle était et qui était le garçon qu'elle voulait faire inscrire, il avait fermé les yeux sur cette irrégularité. Avoir un Agreste parmi ses élèves lui apporterait un peu plus de prestige et il le savait. Cela n'avait pas eu de conséquences négatives puisque le père du garçon avait achevé de finaliser l'inscription quelques temps plus tard.

Il n'en restait pas moins qu'Adrien Agreste, tout brillant mannequin et fils de bonne famille qu'il soit, avait une scolarité des plus chaotique, ses notes étaient bonnes, quand il en avait, mais il manquait pas mal de cours, et de contrôles. Il était hors de propos de lui accorder une mention très bien pour le brevet dans l'état actuel des choses. Bien sur, tout comme Marinette Dupain Cheng Adrien travaillait dur, peut être même plus dur que sa camarade, mais tout de même... cette demande était difficile à accepter, fille du maire ou non.

Par dessus tout il était surpris que Marinette se soit jointe aux deux autres. Certes elle était déléguée de classe, mais rien ne l'obligeait à se mêler de quelque chose de ce genre.

Il allait devoir très sérieusement mettre les choses au clair avec ces trois là.

\- Jeunes gens, le brevet n'est pas quelque chose que l'on obtient gratuitement en en faisant la demande, et une mention, très bien de surcroît, encore moins. Je suis terriblement peiné et déçu de constater que vous puissiez le penser. Dit sévèrement le directeur en faisant peser sur eux un regard des plus désapprobateur.

Il tenait à bien faire passer le message. Il était très déçu et entendait qu'ils en soient pleinement conscients.

Les trois élèves en face de lui avaient parfaitement compris.

Chloé s'apprêtait à protester et à faire valoir qu'elle était la fille du maire, ce qui lui conférait quelques droits, au cas où il l'aurait oublié, mais Adrien ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Nous le savons parfaitement monsieur. J'ai bien peur de m'être mal exprimé lorsque j'en ai parlé. Je ne viens pas vous demander de m'accorder directement la mention, seulement de bien vouloir me laisser repasser les contrôles que j'ai manqué afin d'avoir une chance de l'obtenir malgré tout.

La demande prit aussi bien le directeur que Marinette au dépourvu, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient attendus à ce qu'il veuille passer plus de contrôles.

Marinette se sentit rougir de honte en réalisant qu'elle s'était totalement trompé à son sujet et Alya aussi. Adrien n'était pas un tricheur, bien au contraire, même si elle avait elle aussi manqué plusieurs contrôles elle n'avait pas vraiment le courage de demander à les repasser.

Un moment de silence gêné suivit les propos d'Adrien.

Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, il se sentait mal à l'aise face au manque de réaction du directeur, redoutait un refus catégorique qui lui ôterait la moindre chance d'avoir la mention tant désirée et en même temps il était étrangement soulagé.

C'était fait, il avait osé présenter sa requête et, désormais, il ne pouvait plus rien faire sinon attendre et espérer.

 _A suivre_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
8)La réponse du directeur**

Chloé elle était sous le choc. Son Adrichou voulait repasser de stupides contrôles au lieu de profiter qu'elle soit là pour faire pression sur le directeur ? C'était totalement stupide !

Elle se leva d'un bond, furieuse. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur, elle s'en moquait éperdument. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle s'était faite avoir, qu'Adrien n'allait pas passer autant de temps avec elle qu'elle l'avait espéré et surtout, qu'en vérité il n'avait pas autant besoin d'elle qu'il l'avait affirmé. Elle était furieuse de ne pas avoir compris, furieuse de ne plus être en position de force. Furieuse contre elle, contre lui, contre tous. Elle était tellement déçue... la vie était vraiment injuste, elle avait eu Adrien à portée de main et voilà qu'il lui échappait au dernier moment. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour empêcher cela. Une fois encore Marinette Dupain Cheng venait lui gâcher la vie... non, cette fois Marinette n'y était pour rien, c'était Adrien lui même qui avait tout gâché... et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour un stupide diplôme sans aucun intérêt ?

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Pourquoi se fatiguer à passer des contrôles quand mon père peut tout arranger ! S'emporta t'elle.

Marinette tourna vers elle un visage éclairé d'un sourire. La colère de Chloé ne l'impressionnait pas le moins du monde.

\- Peut être parce que, contrairement à toi ma chère Chloé, il y a des gens qui veulent obtenir quelque chose par leur propre mérite et non en se servant du nom d'autrui.

Chloé la foudroya du regard puis se tourna vers Adrien.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à nouveau ! Plus jamais tu m'entends !

Adrien se leva, désolé de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Même si Chloé était parfois pénible elle restait la première amie qu'il ait eu et il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de peine.

Il avait également honte de s'être servi d'elle.

\- Je suis désolé Chloé, je me suis mal exprimé, j'espère que tu veux bien accepter mes excuses et que ce que tu avais prévu pour les prochains jours tient toujours. Je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps, mais tu as ma parole que je te consacrerai tout le temps qu'il me restera. Dit il doucement.

Chloé le fixa en silence. Une fois de plus il se montrait tellement parfait... il répondait à son emportement en essayant d'arranger les choses, comme lorsqu'il l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'ils étaient enfants.

Elle avait aimé ce comportement, elle l'avait aimé lui, mais à présent, face à ce visage d'ange et à cette attitude arrangeante, elle se prenait à le haïr.

Elle voulait qu'il ait besoin d'elle, obtenir sa compagnie pour lui avoir rendu service et non parce qu'il était désolé. Sa colère et sa déception étaient si vives qu'elle parla sans réfléchir, pour faire mal en retour.

\- Ca suffit ! Saint Adrien, tu crois que je suis dupe ? Que je ne vois pas derrière ton masque ? Tu fais toujours comme si tu étais parfait, mais nous savons toi et moi que rien n'est moins faux ! Tu n'es pas mieux que moi au fond ! Toujours à jouer la comédie ! Si tu étais aussi parfait, pourquoi est-ce que ta mère est partie sans toi ? Siffla t'elle.

Elle vit Adrien sursauter et blêmir, les yeux verts tournés vers elle exprimer une intense douleur et elle se détesta pour avoir dit ça, préférant fuir que d'affronter leurs regards plus longtemps.

Marinette aurait volontiers giflé Chloé pour les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer mais elle ne se voyait pas quitter elle aussi le bureau du directeur pour la poursuivre. Cela aurait été très mal venu, d'autant plus qu'ils n'en avaient pas encore fini avec le sujet qui les avait amenés.

\- Jeune homme, allez vous passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et revenez ensuite. Dit le directeur. Cependant ne tardez pas trop, j'aimerai que nous en finissions avec cette histoire avant que les cours ne reprennent. Mademoiselle Dupain Cheng, accompagnez le je vous prie. Je vais faire venir votre enseignante principale pour avoir son avis sur la question. Comprenez que je ne peux pas me décider sans en avoir parlé avec elle.

\- Nous comprenons monsieur le directeur. Assura Marinette en se levant et en posant la main sur le bras d'Adrien.

Elle le conduisit jusqu'aux vestiaires et resta près de lui tandis qu'il faisait ce que le directeur avait demandé.

\- Adrien, je suis désolée, pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec Alya. C'est de ma faute...

Adrien soupira et laissa ses mains sous le jet d'eau.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre ça, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il avait encore les mots de Chloé fichés en plein cœur, mais il comprenait que Marinette puisse se sentir mal après ce qu'elle venait de voir et d'entendre.

Il avait vraiment fait un beau gâchis.

\- Chloé avait raison. Murmura t'il.

\- Hein ? S'étonna Marinette.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment croire cela !

\- J'essaie toujours de contenter tout le monde, à commencer par mon père... continua Adrien, je ne lui ai vraiment désobéi qu'une seule fois, en venant ici au collège et il a fini par l'accepter, mais en même temps il ne cesse de chercher un prétexte pour me cloîtrer à nouveau.

Adrien ne la regardait pas, il fixait l'eau qui coulait sur ses mains et Marinette n'était même pas certaine qu'il soit en train de lui parler, mais ce qu'il disait donnait un sens nouveau à toute cette histoire de mention très bien.

\- C'est pour cela que tu veux tant cette mention ? Questionna t'elle doucement.

Elle l'entendit soupirer et vit ses épaules se voûter.

\- Oui. Répondit il en fermant les robinets. Si je ne l'ai pas adieu le lycée et la liberté.

Marinette pouvait presque sentir la peur dans sa voix. Elle le comprenait parfaitement, après avoir été retenu chez lui si longtemps il avait enfin réussi à gagner un peu plus d'espace et son père menaçait de tout lui reprendre.

Elle aussi aurait sans doute peur à sa place. Même si elle savait qu'en étant Ladybug elle pouvait s'évader à sa guise, Adrien lui n'avait pas cet espoir.

Elle posa la main sur son bras. Adrien tourna les yeux vers elle.

\- Je te promets que je te soutiendrai jusqu'au bout. Affirma t'elle. C'est mon rôle en tant que déléguée, mais aussi en tant qu'amie.

Adrien lui adressa un sourire fragile qui la remua jusqu'au plus profond. Les sourires d'Adrien... elle ne s'en lasserait jamais, même lorsqu'ils étaient aussi peu assurés que celui qu'il lui montrait en cet instant. Il était tellement beau lorsqu'il souriait. Ses sourires étaient bien moins larges que ceux de Chat Noir, mais ils semblaient tellement plus vrais. Ceux de son partenaire étaient... trop. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de mot pour les qualifier à vrai dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle préférait nettement ceux d'Adrien.

\- Nous devrions retourner au bureau du directeur. Dit elle pour cacher son trouble.

Adrien approuva, espérant que le temps qu'ils venaient de passer dans le vestiaire avait suffit pour qu'une décision soit prise. Une décision qui lui permettrait de conserver ses acquis.

Ils retournèrent en silence vers le bureau du directeur et marquèrent une pause en y parvenant. Ils échangèrent un regard pour se donner du courage puis Adrien leva la main pour frapper au battant.

De la pièce leur parvenait un bruit de voix indistinct, le directeur et madame Bustier étaient visiblement en train de parler mais ils ne parvenaient pas à comprendre ce qu'il se disait.

Lorsque les doigts d'Adrien eurent cogné contre le bois les voix se turent puis le directeur leur donna l'autorisation d'entrer.

Une fois la porte passée Adrien vit que les visages du directeur et de madame Bustier étaient dépourvus d'expression et cela lui sembla mauvais signe.

Ils avaient visiblement pris une décision, dans le cas contraire ils leur auraient dit d'attendre encore un peu, mais laquelle ?

Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'on puisse vraiment accéder à sa requête, pas après le coup d'éclat de Chloé.

Après tout, il ne méritait aucun traitement de faveur. Pourquoi le directeur voudrait il lui accorder le droit de repasser des contrôles ? Pourquoi un enseignant accepterait il de lui consacrer du temps alors qu'il y avait tant à faire déjà pour préparer le brevet ?

Il valait mieux qu'il se prépare à se retrouver à nouveau prisonnier chez lui.

Le directeur s'éclaircit la voix avant de prendre la parole d'un ton solennel.

\- Jeunes gens, je ne vous cache pas que cette demande est vraiment très inhabituelle pour moi comme pour madame Bustier, mais considérant les efforts que vous avez tous les deux fournis nous avons décidé de vous accorder le droit de repasser ces contrôles. Nous y mettons cependant une condition, vous allez devoir les repasser tous les deux. Nous avions envisagé l'éventualité de donner également cette possibilité à mademoiselle Bourgeois, mais après concertation madame Bustier et moi même avons fini par conclure que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Nous comptons sur vous pour donner votre maximum afin d'obtenir des notes excellentes lors des contrôles de rattrapage qui auront lieu la semaine prochaine. Profitez des jours qui vous restent pour vous préparer à ces épreuves supplémentaires. Madame Bustier a accepté de surveiller votre travail ce jour là et sera disponible pour vous afin de s'assurer que vous passiez les épreuves dans les meilleures conditions possibles. N'hésitez pas à faire appel à elle si vous avez des questions, mais n'abusez pas non plus de sa bonne volonté.

Il fallu quelques instants à Marinette et à Adrien pour comprendre vraiment le sens des mots que venait de prononcer le directeur.

Adrien sentit l'espoir renaître en lui, on ne lui disait pas non ! On lui accordait une seconde chance de faire ses preuves ! Il pourrait décrocher la mention voulue par son père s'il faisait des efforts.

Puis il réalisa la condition imposée et tourna un regard inquiet vers sa camarade.

Marinette allait devoir elle aussi passer des examens supplémentaires, ce qui n'était certainement pas ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Marinette était sous le choc.

Passer des contrôles en plus ? Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de choses qu'elle avait planifié. Elle avait déjà bien assez à faire pour préparer le brevet proprement dit.

Elle s'apprêtait à refuser lorsqu'elle réalisa les conséquences que son refus auraient pour Adrien. Si elle disait non à la proposition du directeur elle priverait son camarade de sa seule chance et par là même de sa liberté et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour ne pas se fatiguer un peu plus.

D'accord, cela ne serait pas facile de tout concilier, ses études, être Ladybug et sa vie en tant que Marinette, mais Adrien méritait cette chance et qu'elle fasse un peu plus d'efforts pour lui. Celle ne lui prendrait qu'une semaine, elle pouvait bien se passer de sorties et de faire des patrouilles, pour ce laps de temps.

Oui, une fois qu'elle aurait expliqué la chose à son partenaire, elle se concentrerait sur son travail scolaire et elle réussirait ces contrôles en plus.

Elle réalisa brusquement qu'en fait Adrien venait de lui donner une chance en plus à elle aussi d'obtenir une mention. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à viser la plus haute comme lui, mais qui sait, peut être qu'elle pourrait avoir une mention bien.

Ses parents seraient tellement fiers d'elle si elle y parvenait.

Elle se tourna vers Adrien et vit son regard anxieux, elle lui sourit pour le rassurer avant de faire à nouveau face au directeur.

\- Nous vous promettons de faire le maximum pour ne pas vous décevoir monsieur. Dit elle avec franchise.

Adrien eut du mal à retenir un soupir de soulagement, l'espace d'un instant il avait bien cru qu'elle allait dire non, mais heureusement elle avait fait preuve de son esprit de camaraderie une fois de plus.

Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de l'en remercier.

Pour le moment il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait bien faire, mais il aurait tout le temps d'y penser une fois qu'ils en auraient terminé avec les contrôles et le brevet.

 _A suivre_

 _Petite note à l'intention des lecteurs : Un grand merci à tous ceux qui passent et un autre grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot. Cela fait plaisir de voir que l'on écrit pas pour des fantômes (encore que depuis le temps que je suis sur ffnet, je commence très sérieusement à avoir l'habitude d'écrire pour des fantômes...). Par contre, je dois avouer qu'il m'a fallu arriver ici pour me retrouver confrontée à des profs de français. Je les remercie pour leurs commentaires éclairés, mais... comment dire... je ne viens pas ici pour prendre des cours. Je viens pour m'amuser avec des personnages qui me plaisent et échanger avec d'autres personnes. OK, je ne suis pas parfaite, il m'arrive de faire des erreurs, comme tout le monde. OK, ces lecteurs là adorent traquer les erreurs dans les textes des autres, c'est leur droit, mais s'ils pouvaient le faire par MP ce serait plus sympa. Merci et désolée pour ce laïus, moi aussi je dis ce que je pense._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Aujourd'hui quelques mots pour un fantôme qui a pris le temps de laisser un message. Merci beaucoup à LittleGhost pour sa review, j'apprécie vraiment ce clin d'œil du destin que je n'espérais pas. Grâce à cette review je sais désormais que j'écris vraiment pour des fantômes. J'aimerai qu'ils soient tous aussi sympathiques. Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
9)L'aveu imprévu**

Adrien suivit Marinette jusqu'à la salle de classe, il aurait voulu la remercier de son aide, mais il n'avait plus le temps, ce n'était cependant que partie remise, sitôt les cours terminés il prendrait le temps de lui parler, et à Chloé également.

Même si la fille du maire ne s'était pas montrée des plus sympathiques envers lui un instant plus tôt et n'avait pas hésité à lui faire du chantage pour parvenir à ses fins, il n'en oubliait pas pour autant qu'elle avait accepté de l'aider lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin et même si cette aide avait des allures de chantage, il en avait accepté les termes et il ne pouvait pas faire comme si cela n'avait pas existé.

Bien sur, il aurait pu estimer que Chloé l'avait délivré de sa parole en lui parlant comme elle l'avait fait dans le bureau du directeur, quelque part c'était bel et bien ce qu'elle avait fait d'ailleurs.

Oui, Adrien aurait pu faire comme s'il n'avait plus à se soucier de tenir sa promesse, mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait l'habitude d'agir et il n'entendait pas commencer ce jour là.

Bien sur, les mots de Chloé lui avaient fait très mal, mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle avait du avoir mal elle aussi, assez pour se laisser aller à de tels propos.

Elle lui faisait de la peine, elle était si seule au fond, un peu comme lui, elle n'avait que Sabrina parce qu'elle se protégeait de tous ceux qui pourraient lui faire du mal.

Peu de gens savaient ce que Chloé avait enduré lorsqu'elle était enfant, le maire faisait comme s'il avait oublié, mais Adrien lui s'en souvenait.

Il ne pensait pas que Sabrina soit au courant, elle ne connaissait pas Chloé depuis assez longtemps pour savoir.

Adrien se souvenait de la petite fille qui rentrait de l'école en pleurant, qui venait se réfugier près de lui, agitée de sanglots, parce que d'autres enfants s'étaient moqués d'elle et de son apparence.

Il était difficile d'imaginer Chloé autrement que comme une superbe adolescente à l'aspect soigné, mais Adrien l'avait connue très différente.

Il avait connu le temps où elle était une fillette grassouillette et mal dans sa peau, bien loin de celle qu'elle était devenue.

Une enfant qui pensait que sa mère était partie à cause d'elle, parce qu'elle n'était pas assez belle, qu'elle n'était pas digne d'elle.

Une enfant qu'il avait vu peu à peu se transformer et devenir ce qu'elle était à présent.

Chloé avait totalement effacé l'enfant qu'elle avait été, elle était devenue ce que sa mère avait toujours voulu qu'elle soit et souvent Adrien se souvenait avec un peu de tristesse au temps où Chloé était toute autre.

C'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas la repousser tout à fait, même s'il n'approuvait pas ce qu'elle avait choisi d'être.

Il savait que s'il le faisait il ne resterait rien de l'ancienne Chloé, briser leur lien d'amitié, si ténu et fragile soit il, reviendrait à détruire les dernières traces de son amie d'enfance.

Il ne le voulait, pour rien au monde.

Même si Chloé était devenue une personne qu'il avait du mal à aimer encore, il se raccrochait à l'espoir que quelque part au fond d'elle, il restait un peu de l'enfant dont il avait été proche.

Il était persuadé qu'elle subsistait, elle ne pouvait pas avoir totalement disparu.

Il espérait aussi, qu'un jour cette ancienne Chloé referait surface et qu'il retrouverait son amie telle qu'elle était avant.

Ce n'était certainement pas en lui tournant le dos qu'il y arriverait.

Il passa le temps des cours dans un état presque second.

Il avait l'autorisation du directeur et un programme strict à suivre désormais, il allait devoir informer son père et Nathalie qu'il allait avoir des examens supplémentaires, donc plus de révisions et que cela allait les obliger à revoir son emploi du temps.

Un sourire un peu malicieux se posa sur ses lèvres à cette pensée.

Oui... son père allait devoir l'autoriser à manquer quelques séances photos et sans doute aussi des cours d'escrime et de chinois, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix s'il voulait le voir décrocher une mention très bien.

Adrien était ravi de penser que son père était pris à son propre jeu. Il avait vraiment hâte de voir sa tête lorsqu'il saurait.

Marinette y pensait également et elle appréhendait un peu la réaction de ses parents.

Elle leur avait clairement dit la veille qu'elle était contre l'idée de Chloé et d'Adrien, même si elle avait fini par se ranger à l'avis de sa mère.

Comment leur dire à présent qu'elle allait en profiter également ?

Comment le prendraient ils ?

Même si elle allait devoir travailler dur pour réussir ces examens supplémentaires, ce n'en était pas moins une sorte de passe droit... quelque chose que les autres n'auraient pas.

Était-ce vraiment juste d'en profiter ?

\- Si tu me disais ce qu'il se passe ? Lui souffla Alya qui avait bien compris que quelque chose tracassait son amie.

Marinette soupira. Alya semblait plus calme, mais comment allait elle réagir ?

\- Adrien va passer les examens qu'il a manqué, et je vais devoir les passer avec lui. Répondit elle à mi voix.

Elle s'était préparé à toutes les réactions possibles, du moins elle le croyait, à de l'incrédulité, à un regain de colère, mais Alya la prit totalement par surprise en affichant soudain un large sourire.

\- A la bonne heure, il a réussi.

Pour le coup Marinette ne comprenait plus rien, c'était bien la même Alya qui la veille encore condamnait les actions d'Adrien ?

\- Euh, Alya, tout va bien ? Se risqua t'elle à demander.

\- Parfaitement bien. Répondit Alya en se penchant pour frapper son poing contre celui que Nino venait de tendre dans sa direction.

Marinette et Adrien constatèrent tous deux que leurs amis respectifs semblaient très contents d'eux même et cela les désorienta plus encore.

Le regard et la voix sévères de madame Bustier les ramenèrent au cours et ils se tinrent tranquilles jusqu'à la fin.

Nino et Alya continuaient visiblement à savourer ce qui ressemblait fort à un puissant sentiment de victoire tandis que Marinette et Adrien se perdaient en conjonctures.

Se pourraient il qu'ils aient été menés en bateau par leurs amis ?

Non... ce n'était pas possible... ils n'étaient pas idiots, il se seraient rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait.

Encore que... visiblement, ils avaient bel et bien manqué un épisode...

Ils en restaient ébahis, ils avaient beau savoir qu'Alya et Nino s'étaient rapprochés, ils n'auraient jamais soupçonné qu'ils puissent manigancer dans leurs dos.

Dès qu'ils en eurent l'occasion ils entraînèrent leurs amis dans un coin discret, pour en avoir le cœur net.

\- Vous pouvez nous expliquer ? Questionna Adrien en s'efforçant de rester calme.

Il n'aimait pas du tout cette impression qu'il avait de s'être fait rouler dans la farine et tenait à en avoir le cœur net.

Nino enlaça Alya et se mit à rire tandis que la brune se contentait d'adresser un large sourire à Adrien et Marinette.

\- Lorsque nous avons vu qu'Adrien s'était tourné vers Chloé nous avons su que les choses pouvaient dégénérer si nous n'intervenions pas. Nous commençons à vous connaître tous les deux. Expliqua Alya. Sans vouloir te vexer Mari, lorsque tu te mets une idée en tête ce n'est pas évident de te faire entendre raison, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'Adrien, et vu que tu n'apprécies pas tellement Chloé, il était facile de savoir que tu allais te braquer contre lui.

Marinette grimaça, l'explication se tenait mais elle n'était pas très flatteuse pour elle.

\- Donc nous avons décidé d'intervenir, continua Nino à la place d'Alya, essayer de vous raisonner directement n'était pas possible, pas quand Adrien était collé par Chloé et que Marinette était sous le choc. Nous avons du ruser. Nous savions que si l'un de nous se mettait à critiquer Adrien cela allait vous faire réagir tous les deux.

Adrien et Marinette échangèrent un regard.

Cette fois, plus aucun doute n'était possible, Alya et Nino les avaient bel et bien menés en bateau et ils n'avaient rien vu venir.

\- Et si nous n'avions pas réagi comme vous l'espériez ? Demanda Marinette d'un ton un peu fâché.

Elle avait beau apprécier le couple, elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'avoir été manipulée de la sorte.

\- Aucun risque. Répliqua Alya d'un ton assuré. J'avais pris en compte tous les paramètres. J'ai dit exactement ce que tu avais besoin d'entendre pour que vous preniez la bonne décision.

\- Tu as conscience que ce n'était pas très gentil de parler d'Adrien de la sorte ? Insista Marinette.

\- Ce n'était pas très malin de sa part de faire appel à Chloé. Répondit Alya sans se démonter. J'ai aussi voulu lui donner une leçon.

Ce fut au tour d'Adrien de grimacer, Alya n'avait pas tort, il avait fait une belle erreur en choisissant de s'adresser à Chloé avant de leur parler de ses problèmes. Il aurait bien mieux fait de venir directement les trouver pour leur dire ce que son père exigeait de lui.

Il aurait ainsi évité les manigances de Chloé, d'Alya et de Nino. Il n'aurait pas blessé Chloé ni déclenché sa colère.

Il baissa la tête, à nouveau pris de remords.

Quelle chance il avait d'avoir des amis pareils... il ne pourrait jamais leur rendre tout ce qu'ils lui apportaient.

\- Mec, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais je crois que ce n'est pas le moment de tirer la tronche. Lui dit la voix de Nino.

Il redressa la tête et fixa son ami.

\- Je pensais à la chance que j'avais de vous avoir pour amis. Sourit il.

\- Tu peux mec, mais pour le moment, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de penser à retourner en cours.

Adrien approuva, il aurait tout le temps de les remercier plus tard, il trouverait un moyen, il se le jurait.

Pour l'heure il ne savait pas encore comment il allait réussir vu le peu d'affection que son père portait à ses relations, en particulier Nino qui était définitivement banni du manoir des Agreste, mais lorsqu'il n'aurait plus besoin de se préoccuper du brevet et des contrôles à repasser, alors il...

Ah non, après tout ça il y aurait encore les castings et le tournage...

Adrien soupira.

Comment avait il pu oublier que son père avait déjà prévu des activités supplémentaires qui allaient sans doute l'occuper une bonne partie de l'été ?

Il n'était pas prêt de pouvoir remercier ses amis...

Cela l'ennuyait beaucoup.

\- Adrien ? Appela la voix soucieuse de Marinette. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier de tout ce que vous faites pour moi. Avoua Adrien.

Marinette soupira, ses yeux bleus se froncèrent légèrement.

\- Nous ne faisons pas cela pour en être remerciés, nous laissons cela à Chloé. Dit elle un peu fraîchement.

Adrien se raidit instinctivement en percevant le ton.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu dire que vous le faisiez. Protesta t'il. Je voulais...

Il s'interrompit et haussa les épaules. Pourquoi était il en train d'essayer de se justifier ? Il n'avait pas à le faire. Il avait voulu le faire avec Chloé et où est-ce que cela l'avait mené ? Il n'avait aucune envie de revivre cela avec Marinette. Il se détourna pour partir.

\- Oh et puis crois ce que tu veux après tout.

Marinette en resta muette de surprise.

Adrien ne l'avait pas habitué à ce genre de réponses, d'ordinaire il essayait toujours d'arranger les choses, comme avec Chloé.

C'était plus le genre de comportement qu'elle se serait attendue à voir chez Chat Noir.

Encore que son partenaire ne l'avait jamais envoyée sur les roses comme Adrien venait de le faire.

\- Adrien, ça va ? Demanda Nino surpris lui aussi.

\- Non, ça ne va pas, quoi que je puisse dire, cela se retourne contre moi. Répondit Adrien.

Il se dirigea vers sa place et s'y laissa tomber lourdement.

Nino le suivit, le regardant avec inquiétude.

\- Tu y as été un peu fort tu ne crois pas ? Demanda Alya à Marinette.

Marinette ne put s'empêcher de rougir, son amie avait raison, elle n'avait pas le droit de parler ainsi à Adrien.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Avoua t'elle. C'est sorti tout seul.

 _A suivre_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Merci à LittleGhost pour son nouveau message, cela m'encourage vraiment. Parce qu'écrire, c'est abandonner un peu de soi entre d'autres mains, que cela fait plaisir de savoir à qui et, surtout, comment cela est reçu.  
**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
10)Se préparer pour le rattrapage**

Adrien leur adressa un bref salut à la fin des cours et se dirigea vers la voiture où l'attendaient Nathalie et le garde du corps.

La présence de Nathalie le mit en alerte.

\- Où allons nous ? Demanda t'il.

\- Votre père a programmé une séance de plus. Expliqua Nathalie.

\- Il a bien fait, parce que ce sera la dernière, j'ai obtenu le droit de repasser certains contrôles que j'ai raté, je vais avoir beaucoup de révisions. Déclara franchement Adrien.

Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire, Nathalie était plus compréhensive que son père, surtout, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle pour arrondir les angles et présenter la chose de la meilleure façon.

Nathalie le regarda sans rien dire mais hocha la tête avec un très léger sourire qui était, sans nul doute possible, approbateur.

Adrien se prêta au jeu du photographe de bonne grâce, il était heureux d'être en bonne voie pour quelques jours allégés en activités de ce genre.

Tout en s'efforçant de satisfaire les demandes qu'on lui faisait il repensait à la réaction imprévue de Marinette lorsqu'il avait osé dire qu'il avait envie de les remercier.

Pourquoi avait elle réagi de la sorte ? Comme s'il lui avait fait insulte en disant ces mots ?

Il était pourtant sincère et ce n'était pas une façon de les acheter...

Un peu de tristesse lui revint, était il donc si maladroit avec ses amies pour mériter ce genre de réactions ?

Le photographe le reprit devant son visage qui perdait son sourire et il s'efforça de sourire à nouveau malgré l'effort que cela lui demandait.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il vit la séance prendre fin.

Cette fois, lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la voiture Nathalie ne semblait pas satisfaite.

\- Vous n'étiez pas à ce que vous faisiez à la fin de la séance. Je vais devoir en informer votre père. Prévint elle.

Adrien laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Je suis désolé, je pensais aux contrôles que je vais devoir passer... c'est tellement important pour moi.

\- Je sais cela Adrien. Dit Nathalie d'un ton plus doux. Mais les séances photos sont également importantes. Vous devez réussir à concilier les deux. Je vais faire en sorte que vous n'en ayez plus jusqu'au brevet, mais ensuite vous allez devoir rattraper le retard.

\- Je croyais que mon père voulait que je sois sur un tournage, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire tout. Tenta de protester Adrien.

Nathalie lui lança un regard qui indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait pas trop intérêt à récriminer, parce qu'il n'avait pas donné satisfaction ce jour là et que cela n'allait pas échapper à son père.

Il soupira à nouveau.

Cela allait sans doute lui valoir quelques problèmes, il y avait fort à parier que son père ne lui pardonnerait pas ce faux pas.

Il se demanda ce qu'il aurait comme punition cette fois.

Enfin ce qu'il qualifiait de punition portait sans doute un tout autre nom dans l'esprit de son père.

Une fois au manoir Adrien se hâta de regagner sa chambre et de se plonger dans ses révisions.

Quelques minutes plus tard il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et tourna la tête, soulagé que Plagg soit encore caché sous sa veste.

Comme il le pensait son père venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Adrien se leva, le cœur battant un peu plus vite.

Il n'allait pas tarder à savoir.

Il espérait du fond du cœur que les efforts qu'il avait consenti à faire seraient plus importants que ses manques du jour pour son père.

D'après l'expression de son géniteur ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

\- Père. Le salua t'il sobrement.

\- Nathalie m'a informé que tu avais réussi à obtenir le droit de passer les contrôles que tu as manqué. Même si j'aurai préféré que tu les passes lorsque tu aurais du le faire, je comprends que tu éprouve le besoin de les passer à présent et je sais pourquoi tu n'as pu lorsqu'il était temps. C'est pourquoi je te donne le droit de te consacrer à ces épreuves. Jusqu'à ce que le brevet soit passé plus de séances photos ni de cours supplémentaires, je veux que tu sois dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Mais je serai très déçu si cela s'avérait être un échec.

\- Je sais père, je n'échouerai pas.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons Adrien, c'est ce que nous verrons. Dit Gabriel Agreste en ressortant.

Adrien le suivit du regard, surpris par la dernière phrase.

Qu'est-ce que son père avait bien voulu dire ?

Il avait presque eu l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de menace.

Mais, pourquoi cette impression ? Son père n'avait aucune raison de le menacer, pas alors qu'il faisait son possible pour le satisfaire, comme toujours.

Non, il devait se faire des idées, il avait mal compris, son père l'aimait et ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse lui nuire.

Il se remit à réviser mais sans parvenir à se débarrasser de cette impression curieuse qui lui avait laissé les mots de son père.

Plagg sortit de sa cachette au bout d'un moment et s'occupa de son côté, sans se plaindre ou exiger quoi que ce soit, ce qui soulagea tout d'abord Adrien avant d'attirer son attention.

Ce n'était pas vraiment habituel pour lui de voir son kwami se tenir tranquille si longtemps, sans même réclamer un morceau de fromage.

Adrien savait qu'il ne restait plus de camembert dans la chambre et pourtant Plagg n'était pas encore venu lui tourner autour.

Il tourna la tête pour voir ce que faisait son petit compagnon.

Plagg était collé à la vitre et regardait au dehors.

\- Plagg, est-ce que tout va bien ? Questionna Adrien.

\- C'est trop tranquille, ce n'est pas normal. Répondit le kwami noir sans même le regarder. Nous n'avons pas eu une seule attaque depuis des jours.

\- Peut être que le papillon a décidé de prendre des vacances. Tenta de plaisanter Adrien comme il l'aurait fait en tant que Chat Noir.

\- J'aimerai que cela soit aussi simple. Murmura Plagg en continuant à regarder dehors.

Adrien fronça les sourcils et le rejoignit.

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Je trouve surprenant qu'il ne se manifeste plus depuis tant de jours, il ne l'a jamais fait avant. Répondit Plagg.

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il redoutait qu'il soit arrivé malheur au kwami papillon, ou que ce dernier ait fini par tomber malade, ce qui pouvait arriver vu que le pauvre Nooroo était obligé de forcer sa nature pour obéir à son maître.

Plagg n'était pas sans savoir qu'un kwami passé de l'autre côté de la barrière était plus vite fatigué et d'autant plus vulnérable.

\- Je suis certain que nous allons le revoir, et ce sera toujours trop tôt à mon goût. Affirma Adrien en retournant à ses révisions.

Plagg le laissa tranquille, Adrien ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Nooroo et Chat Noir pas d'avantage, inutile donc de lui faire porter le poids de ses propres inquiétudes. Surtout considérant que le garçon avait déjà son lot de problèmes.

Finalement, Plagg ne serait pas contre un morceau de fromage, mais le soucis était qu'il avait terminé le dernier camembert apporté par Adrien et que le garçon ne semblait pas du tout décidé à aller lui en chercher d'autre pour le moment.

Plagg n'aimait pas se faire du soucis pour un autre kwami, ce n'était pas vraiment dans sa nature après tout, et il n'aimait pas du tout le faire le ventre vide.

Or, il était en train de faire les deux, ce qui n'allait vraiment pas.

Il ne pouvait pas cesser de penser à Nooroo, mais rien ne l'obligeait à rester le ventre vide, pas alors qu'il avait Adrien sous la main.

\- Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Dit il en volant jusqu'au garçon.

Adrien leva la tête de ses cours.

\- Cela ne peut pas attendre un peu ? Je voudrai terminer de revoir ce chapitre...

\- Je sens que je vais défaillir... gémit Plagg, utilisant sa technique préférée.

Adrien réprima un soupir puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis persuadé que tu peux tenir encore un peu, cela fait des heures que je ne t'ai pas utilisé.

\- Cela ne veut pas dire que je sois resté sans rien faire. Protesta Plagg vexé de voir qu'on accordait si peu d'intérêt à son état.

Adrien se replongea dans la lecture de son document.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, mais ça ira plus vite si tu ne me déranges pas toutes les deux minutes.

Plagg alla bouder dans un coin.

Il préférait le temps où Adrien n'osait pas le faire attendre et lui donnait ce qu'il demandait le plus vite possible pour avoir la paix.

Il n'eut cependant pas à attendre très longtemps, Adrien termina sa lecture peu après et alla lui chercher ce qu'il avait demandé.

Le kwami une fois installé devant son fromage Adrien retourna à ses révisions, il n'avait pas faim, son estomac était bien trop contracté par le stress pour qu'il ait envie de manger quoi que ce soit.

Chez elle Marinette se sentait bien plus détendue.

Elle avait appréhendé la révélation qu'elle devait faire à ses parents, mais lorsqu'elle leur avait dit ce qu'il en était ils avaient bien mieux réagi qu'elle ne le pensait.

Son père avait semblé surpris mais sa mère lui avait souri.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle ma chérie. J'espère que tu as remercié ton camarade.

Marinette la regarda avec surprise.

Remercier Adrien n'était pas vraiment dans ses projets, surtout, elle ne comprenait pas la logique de sa mère.

Après tout le garçon blond n'avait pas fait cela pour qu'elle puisse elle aussi repasser les contrôles. Il avait fait cela pour lui et pour lui seul. Seul le directeur était responsable de cette décision.

Elle estima qu'il était de son devoir de le préciser.

\- Maman, Adrien n'a jamais eu l'intention de me venir en aide. Il n'a fait cette demande que pour obtenir sa mention. Je veux bien admettre qu'il n'a pas eu d'autre choix, que son père l'a pratiquement obligé à faire ça, mais pas qu'il ait pensé une seule seconde à moi.

Elle s'interrompit en voyant la lueur déçue dans les yeux de sa mère. Ce n'était visiblement pas la réponse que cette dernière escomptait.

\- Je sais que c'est ce que tu penses, et c'est sans doute vrai, mais il n'en reste pas moins que ce garçon que tu es si prompte à condamner t'a permis d'obtenir une dérogation que tu n'aurais pas eu sans lui et que tu devrais lui en être reconnaissante. Dit doucement sa mère.

\- Et puis, s'il s'agit bien de celui que tu as ramené à la maison, il m'a semblé être un brave garçon, il était très poli. Ajouta son père.

Marinette réprima un soupir. Ses parents avaient raison bien sur, ce qu'ils disaient était vrai. Adrien lui avait permis d'avoir une chance de plus et c'était un gentil garçon.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir demandé une dérogation au directeur, elle voulait bien lui en être reconnaissante pour l'aide involontaire, mais elle avait plus de mal à passer sur le fait qu'il ait demandé à Chloé et qu'il ait en plus voulu maintenir ce qu'elle lui avait demandé alors qu'il n'avait plus besoin de le faire.

Il était certes un gentil garçon, mais, parfois, elle aurait bien aimé qu'il soit un gentil garçon qui fasse un peu plus attention à elle.

\- Je vous promet que je le remercierai pour m'avoir permis d'avoir cette occasion. Murmura t'elle.

Ses parents lui sourirent avec gentillesse, satisfaits de l'entendre revenir à de meilleurs sentiments.

\- Je monte réviser. Leur déclara Marinette.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et grimpa dans sa chambre, mais une fois à son bureau ses pensées ne tardèrent pas à se mettre à vagabonder.

Remercier Adrien... plus facile à dire qu'à faire... même si ces derniers temps elle avait pris assez d'assurance pour lui parler sans bafouiller ou dire n'importe quoi à cause de la nervosité.

Elle n'était pas du tout certaine qu'elle pourrait y parvenir.

Surtout qu'un simple merci ne saurait pas suffire, plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait qu'elle lui devait des excuses.

Tout cela parce qu'elle avait accepté de devenir Ladybug... parfois elle détestait sa vie.

 _A suivre_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Bonjour à LittleGhost, mon fantôme préféré que j'espère voir encore et à qui j'aime beaucoup parler (oui, j'aime parler aux fantômes, mais d'ordinaire ils ne répondent pas donc j'en profite). Un grand merci pour sa dernière review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Par contre, et j'espère que cela ne va pas la décevoir, si j'ai une ligne directive pour mon histoire, un thème de base, je laisse ensuite le texte faire ce qu'il veut donc, il me faut bien l'avouer, si je connais la destination finale j'emprunte pas mal de chemins de traverse avant de l'atteindre. Ce qui fait que parfois, je ne sais plus trop où tout cela m'entraîne. La preuve avec cette histoire, je devais parler d'un tournage de film et je me retrouve à leur faire passer le brevet... mais bon, on va bien finir par atteindre le moment du tournage, promis.**

 **Petit mot à l'intention de la personne ayant reviewé en anonyme : je dirai que les parents de Marinette voient les choses de leur point de vue, qui est forcément extérieur puisqu'ils n'ont assisté à rien. Quand à la réaction d'Adrien, je ne crois pas qu'il lui en veuille vraiment, c'est plus qu'il en a un peu trop enduré.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
11)Revirement de situation**

Le lendemain lorsque Marinette et Adrien arrivèrent au collège ils eurent la surprise d'entendre madame Bustier leur demander de rester après les cours.

Ils acceptèrent en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien leur vouloir.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, tous les élèves de leur classe se posaient les mêmes questions.

Chloé la première.

Même si elle restait à bonne distance d'Adrien et de ceux avec qui il préférait visiblement être elle continuait à les observer.

Sa colère première avait laissé place à une certaine tristesse.

Elle avait eu l'occasion d'être avec Adrien et l'avait laissée passer. Comment avait elle pu se montrer si stupide ?

Si elle n'avait pas cédé à la rage elle aurait pu avoir plusieurs jours avec lui, même si elle ne lui avait pas été d'une grande utilité.

Elle regardait Adrien qui écoutait leur enseignante et peu à peu son assurance un instant ébranlée lui revenait en force.

Après tout Adrien lui même avait dit qu'il était tout à fait disposé à tenir parole, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle pouvait encore lui demander de le faire.

Il n'oserait probablement pas refuser, il était bien trop gentil pour cela.

Chloé balaya soigneusement les derniers restes de remords qu'elle avait ressenti.

Elle pouvait aller lui demander, il n'était pas en mesure de dire non.

Prenant son courage à deux mains elle profita de la première pause de la journée pour se rapprocher de lui.

Il était en train de mettre de l'ordre dans ses notes et ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement de sa présence.

Alya, Nino et Marinette la virent venir eux, avec un peu de surprise, après ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau du directeur Marinette n'aurait jamais imaginé que la blonde puisse avoir le cran de revenir vers Adrien de la sorte, Alya et Nino pensaient qu'elle aurait renoncé puisque Adrien n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin de son aide.

Marinette avait préféré ne pas leur retracer les mots de Chloé, cela aurait été tout aussi indélicat que les propos tenus. Elle n'avait aucune envie de devenir comme sa rivale.

La voir approcher, alors qu'elle même n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de présenter ses excuses à Adrien la contraria. Qu'est-ce que la blonde allait bien pouvoir leur sortir cette fois ?

Il y avait peu de chances pour que l'adolescente blonde vienne pour exprimer des regrets concernant son attitude dans le bureau du directeur, ce n'était vraiment pas dans son caractère, ou alors c'était qu'on l'avait changée. Le visage tendu de la fille du maire ne laissait que peu d'espoir à ce sujet. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air de quelqu'un qui a des remords.

Adrien se raidit en découvrant Chloé près de lui lorsqu'il leva les yeux de ses notes. Il n'avait pas oublié les mots cruels qu'elle avait eu à son encontre et, au vu de son expression, il était en droit d'en redouter d'autres.

Chloé semblait décidée, ce qui était parfois mauvais signe. Quand elle avait ce genre d'expression elle était capable de tout.

\- Chloé... murmura t'il.

\- Je suis disposée à tout oublier, mais seulement si tu fais ce que tu avais dit que tu ferais. Déclara Chloé d'un ton détaché.

Elle donnait l'impression d'être en train de lui faire une immense faveur.

Adrien la regarda d'un air égaré.

Après ce qu'elle avait dit dans le bureau du directeur il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela.

Chloé ne broncha pas et n'ajouta rien, elle attendait qu'il lui réponde et il était visible qu'elle n'allait pas se contenter d'un peut être. Il était également clair qu'elle n'accepterait aucun refus.

Un frisson désagréable secoua Adrien. Il ne pouvait pas dire non, pas après lui avoir assuré qu'il le ferait, et devant témoins qui plus est.

Marinette avait tout d'abord été ébahie puis elle avait senti la colère l'envahir.

Comment Chloé osait elle exiger d'Adrien qu'il tienne parole après s'être montrée si odieuse avec lui dans le bureau du directeur ?

Elle avait beau avoir un aplomb infernal, Marinette n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse aller aussi loin.

Adrien était conscient des regards braqués sur lui, et cela lui pesait de plus en plus.

C'était comme dans un de ces cauchemars sans fin où, chaque fois que l'on a le sentiment d'avoir enfin réussi à s'en extraire on réalise qu'en vérité il ne fait que commencer.

Il pressa ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, fixant son bureau, pour éviter de voir les autres le regarder. Ce qui ne l'empêchait malheureusement pas de sentir encore leurs regards.

Chloé restait égale à elle même en venant lui demander cela.

Ce n'était pas trop un problème pour lui de le faire, du moins après les examens, tous les examens, elle était son amie d'enfance après tout. Et pourtant...

Si, cela pouvait devenir très sérieusement un problème.

Parce qu'il y avait Marinette...

Marinette dont il avait vu le caractère fluctuer dangereusement ces derniers jours, un coup distante, un coup proche de lui et l'instant d'après à nouveau presque hostile.

Il en était presque à regretter le temps où elle ne parvenait pas à aligner trois mots en s'adressant à lui. C'était alors drôle, charmant aussi.

Il se secoua avec effort, Chloé attendait sa réponse et elle n'était pas patiente, donc mieux valait ne pas trop tarder à lui dire quelque chose.

Un regard autour de lui lui apprit qu'en vérité toute la classe semblait attendre sa réponse et il se sentit rougir d'embarras.

Pourquoi est-ce que Chloé n'avait pas eu la brillante idée d'attendre qu'ils soient seuls ?

Ah... question stupide... il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Parce que c'était Chloé et qu'elle adorait avoir un public.

Qu'elle se moquait éperdument que ce ne soit pas son cas.

Tout comme elle se moquait totalement de ses sentiments.

Peu lui importait qu'il l'aime ou non, elle avait décidé que oui et n'entendrait pas la vérité.

Cela rendait les choses plus faciles quelque part.

Adrien pouvait répondre sans pour autant s'engager véritablement. Chloé n'y attacherait aucune importance, la seule chose qui comptait pour elle c'était de sauver les apparences.

Cela tombait bien, Adrien était passé maître dans ce domaine depuis longtemps.

Il ne poussa pas l'hypocrisie jusqu'à lui sourire mais il lui donna exactement la réponse qu'elle attendait. Une réponse qui n'était ni un mensonge, il était vraiment prêt à le faire, ni une vérité, il n'avait aucune envie de le faire.

Il faisait ce qu'elle attendait de lui, comme il le faisait avec son père, sans sentiment.

Il le faisait en se sentant vide. Si désespérément vide.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas sur ce que j'ai dit Chloé, mais tu vas devoir me laisser un peu de temps. Dit il après son temps de réflexion. Je dois tout d'abord me consacrer aux révisions. Lorsque le brevet sera passé nous pourrons faire ce que tu voudras.

Ses mots furent salués par un profond silence.

Même Chloé semblait surprise qu'il donne son accord si facilement.

Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui oppose quelques résistances.

\- Très bien, à dans quelques jours alors. Dit elle d'un ton satisfait.

Elle retourna à sa place sans attendre d'autre réaction, et en levant haut le menton pour mettre qui que ce soit de faire le moindre commentaire contre elle.

Personne ne s'y risqua, malgré l'indignation qu'elle même ressentait Alya avait posé la main sur le bras de Marinette afin de l'exhorter à la patience et à la modération.

\- Laisse moi parler d'accord ? Dit elle à Marinette.

Marinette approuva en silence.

En vérité elle n'avait pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit à Adrien.

Strictement rien.

Elle ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'elle aurait bien pu trouver à lui dire cette fois.

Il avait fait son choix, librement, sans que rien ni personne ne le force.

Il aurait pu dire non.

Il aurait du dire non.

Parce que c'était Chloé et qu'elle s'était montrée infecte avec lui.

Mais il avait dit oui... une fois encore, une fois de plus.

Marinette ne le comprenait pas du tout.

Adrien se leva et s'éloigna, son sac à l'épaule, évitant les regards de ses amis.

Il avait presque l'impression d'étouffer à présent.

Il était pris au piège, aussi bien par son père que par Chloé et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de leur échapper.

Il entendit la voix d'Alya qui tentait de le retenir mais préféra ne pas en tenir compte. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là... Tout de suite !

Il avait l'impression que son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, l'angoisse qu'il ressentait à présent était si forte.

Il avait dit oui à Chloé...

Il lui avait dit oui alors qu'il aurait du refuser, qu'il aurait pu le faire en se réfugiant derrière la blessure qu'elle lui avait causé.

Il se précipita dans un vestiaire désert et s'adossant au mur il se tint la tête à deux mains, se laissant lentement glisser le long de la paroi.

Plagg s'échappa de sa veste et vint se placer au ras de son visage.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'accepter ? Questionna le kwami noir d'un ton incrédule.

\- Je ne sais pas... je ne sais vraiment pas... souffla Adrien sans retirer ses mains.

Dans la salle de cours Marinette décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire.

Elle avait été surprise de la décision d'Adrien, mais quelque part, cette décision était tout à fait le genre du garçon. Adrien avait bon cœur, il était toujours prêt à pardonner, même à ceux qui s'étaient montrés injustes envers lui.

N'avait il pas fait le premier pas vers elle après l'incident du chewing-gum ?

Elle lui devait encore des excuses et c'était le moment idéal pour lui en présenter.

Elle se mit en quête de l'endroit où il avait bien pu se réfugier après avoir quitté la salle.

Il n'était certainement pas parti très loin.

\- Adrien ? Appela t'elle en approchant des vestiaires, l'endroit le plus probable où le chercher.

Plagg et Adrien ne manquèrent pas de l'entendre et Adrien laissa retomber ses mains, lançant un regard affolé à son kwami.

\- Vite ! Cache toi ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle te voit !

\- Je sais, je sais. Maugréa Plagg en regagnant sa cachette.

Il s'y cacha quelques secondes avant que Marinette n'entre.

Adrien leva les yeux vers elle.

\- J'imagine que tu es venue me dire que tu n'approuves pas ma décision. Soupira t'il.

Marinette fut frappée par son expression résignée.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, ou du moins elle n'en avait pas le souvenir.

Il n'avait certainement pas besoin qu'elle en rajoute. Chloé avait fait bien assez de mal comme cela.

Elle s'accroupit lentement pour se mettre à sa hauteur comme elle l'aurait fait pour un autre.

Comme elle l'avait fait déjà.

\- Je suis venue te chercher, les cours ne vont pas tarder à reprendre, ce serait dommage que nous soyons en retard tu ne crois pas ? Surtout que madame Bustier veut nous parler ensuite.

Adrien lui adressa un faible sourire.

\- Oui, ce serait effectivement un comble, après tout le mal que j'ai causé pour obtenir ces épreuves en plus.

Marinette se fit violence pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras, il lui donnait tellement envie de le consoler à la regarder de la sorte.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal Adrien, dit elle fermement, tu as juste lutté pour donner satisfaction à tout le monde. J'aimerai être comme toi parfois...

Adrien la regarda avec ébahissement.

Elle avait l'air si sérieuse, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et elle s'exprimait clairement, c'était très loin de leurs échanges d'avant.

Puis les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer s'imposèrent à lui.

Marinette voulait être comme lui ?

Quelle drôle d'idée...

Enfin, elle avait dit parfois, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne le voulait pas tout le temps, ce qu'il comprenait mieux.

Lui même préférait souvent ne pas être lui.

\- Et moi j'aimerai souvent ne pas être moi. Murmura t'il.

Ou plus exactement, il aurait voulu pouvoir rester celui qu'il devenait lorsqu'il demandait à son kwami de le transformer.

Chat Noir était tellement meilleur que lui. S'il y avait eu un moyen pour qu'il le devienne à jamais et soit libéré de son autre vie Adrien l'aurait saisi sans hésiter.

Lorsqu'il était Chat Noir il était libre, puissant, utile...

Tout ce qu'Adrien n'était pas et ne serait jamais.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul point commun entre ses deux moi.

Ils n'étaient pas aimés par ceux dont ils voulaient l'amour.

 _A suivre_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
12)Des exigences très précises**

Les mots d'Adrien touchèrent Marinette, lui faisant voir une facette de son camarade qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonné avant cet instant.

Ils la surprirent également beaucoup.

Comment pouvait il ne pas vouloir être lui ? Il était pas loin d'être le garçon idéal, celui dont toutes les filles étaient folles, l'enfant dont tous les parents rêveraient.

Gabriel Agreste lui même l'avait dit, Adrien était parfait.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le regard d'Adrien la poussa à se taire.

Ils n'avaient plus le temps de partir dans un débat de toute façon, en dehors du fait qu'il était clair qu'Adrien n'était vraiment pas prêt, ils devaient impérativement retourner en classe au plus vite.

Donc, au lieu de parler, elle lui tendit la main.

\- Viens. Retournons en cours.

Elle aurait bien d'autres occasions pour lui parler.

Adrien saisit la main tendue et se redressa.

Ils regagnèrent la salle juste à temps, madame Bustier était déjà devant le tableau.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident et les élèves quittèrent les lieux, laissant Marinette et Adrien en compagnie de leur enseignante.

\- On se voit demain. Avait dit Alya à Marinette avant de partir avec Nino.

Ils avaient visiblement des projets de leur côté et ni Marinette ni Adrien ne pouvaient leur en tenir rigueur, leurs amis avaient bien le droit d'avoir une vie sans eux. Ils en étaient même heureux, et en même temps un peu envieux.

Nino et Alya étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, si complices à présent...

Parfois Adrien enviait son ami, Nino avait tellement de chance d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui lui corresponde si bien et qui réponde à ses attentes.

Lui désespérait d'y parvenir un jour.

Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait vraiment pas choisi la voie de la facilité en tombant amoureux de Ladybug, qui était sans doute la fille la plus populaire de Paris.

Aucune chance qu'elle le remarque un jour.

Madame Bustier les considéra gravement.

\- Au vu de vos absences parfois injustifiées, le directeur et moi même avons jugé bon de nous assurer que vous alliez vraiment vous consacrer à votre programme jusqu'à la date de vos contrôles. C'est pourquoi nous aimerions que vous restiez tous les soirs de la semaine afin que je puisse vérifier que vos révisions se passent au mieux et que rien ne vient les perturber. Voici les autorisations que vous devrez impérativement me rapporter signées par vos parents demain matin. Si elles ne l'étaient pas vos contrôles de rattrapage seraient annulés. Dit elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucun refus.

Marinette et Adrien prirent les documents.

\- Nous vous les rendrons demain sans faute. Assura Marinette d'un ton paisible.

Pour elle la demande était raisonnable et prévisible, le directeur et madame Bustier leur accordaient une grande faveur, il était donc normal qu'ils prennent aussi des garanties.

Adrien lui se sentait beaucoup moins tranquille.

D'après le document il allait devoir rester pas moins de trois heures de plus chaque soir jusqu'à la veille des examens de rattrapage, ce qui risquait de déplaire fortement à son père.

Il redoutait fortement un refus catégorique.

Que ferait il si son père disait non ?

Comment faire pour que Marinette ne soit pas privée elle aussi de cette chance ?

Ce ne serait vraiment pas juste qu'elle ne puisse pas passer le rattrapage promis en raison du revirement de son père à lui.

Elle avait l'air certaine que ses parents allaient dire oui et elle avait probablement raison. Ils étaient vraiment de très bons parents, qui voulaient le meilleur pour leur fille. Ils ne refuseraient pas.

Adrien repensa aux mots de Gabriel qui avaient sonné comme une menace à ses oreilles.

Il se sentit frissonner d'angoisse.

Se pouvait il que son père ait anticipé cette demande du directeur et de l'enseignante et ait déjà prévu de dire non ?

Il préféra taire ses craintes à Marinette pour le moment.

Il n'était pas utile de la décourager avant d'avoir la certitude d'un refus.

Il rangea le document avec soin, salua madame Bustier avec respect puis quitta la salle à la suite de Marinette.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le véhicule où l'attendait son garde du corps il sentit la main de Marinette se poser sur son bras et tourna les yeux vers elle.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda la jeune fille aux yeux bleus à qui visiblement rien n'échappait.

Adrien réprima un soupir, il aurait bien voulu que pour une fois elle ne se rende compte de rien, mais c'était visiblement trop demander au destin.

Comment croire que son père allait accepter dans de telles conditions ? Les cours se terminaient à 17 heures, s'il devait rester trois heures de plus il ne serait pas chez lui avant 20h30, voire 21h.

\- Tout va bien. Assura t'il pourtant avec un large sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Marinette le considéra en silence quelques secondes puis hocha la tête et retira sa main.

\- Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolée. Dit elle avant qu'il puisse s'en aller.

Adrien la regarda avec surprise.

\- Désolée ? Mais de quoi ?

Marinette baissa les yeux et s'agita nerveusement, cela ressemblait beaucoup à son comportement d'avant et Adrien se demanda si elle allait réussir à lui expliquer clairement ce qu'il en était ou si elle allait à nouveau bredouiller des propos incompréhensibles.

\- Je... je n'ai pas été très gentille avec toi ces derniers jours... murmura Marinette. Je voulais que tu saches que j'en étais vraiment honteuse et te présenter des excuses.

Elle termina sa phrase en rougissant et en fixant le sol.

Elle était tellement adorable qu'Adrien en resta un moment silencieux, gravant cette image dans sa mémoire.

Il l'admirait déjà d'avoir réussi, à son âge, à attirer assez l'attention de Jagged Stone pour que ce dernier lui commande une pochette pour un de ses CD, mais là, ce n'était pas du tout le même genre de sentiment qui lui venait tandis qu'il la contemplait.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, il avait eu tellement d'occasions pour la voir, après tout ils étaient dans la même classe, ils se voyaient pratiquement tous les jours, mais c'était comme s'il la redécouvrait.

Elle n'avait peut être pas le charisme de Ladybug, mais elle avait son propre charme et en cet instant c'était elle que voyait Adrien. Elle qu'il trouvait attirante.

Il se sentit rougir.

Plagg n'avait peut être pas si tort finalement, Marinette le troublait étrangement.

Enfin, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'y penser, il devait l'assurer qu'il ne lui en voulait absolument pas, bien au contraire, et rentrer affronter son père.

Cédant à une impulsion il s'empara des mains de Marinette.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Marinette, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur et je méritais que tu me le dises. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles, d'accord ?

Marinette resta un instant figée de surprise.

Il lui avait pris les mains...

Adrien Agreste lui tenait les mains !

Il lui disait de ne pas s'en vouloir...

Une fois de plus il se conduisait en garçon parfait et elle sentait son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine.

Le garçon dont elle était amoureuse lui tenait les mains !

Il ne lui en voulait pas.

C'était un moment qu'elle n'oublierait jamais !

Adrien fut presque obligé de se faire violence pour lâcher les mains de Marinette.

Elles étaient si chaudes, il aurait bien voulu les garder encore entre les siennes...

Mais il devait partir.

Il le fallait.

Il desserra les doigts avec lenteur, avec regret, les laissa glisser contre ceux de Marinette.

La sensation de froid qui suivit la séparation de leurs mains le frappa.

Il eut la tentation de les reprendre pour ne plus la sentir, y résista fort difficilement.

Un autre jour peut être...

\- A demain. Dit il avant de s'éloigner.

\- A demain. Répéta Marinette en le regardant partir.

Elle se sentait heureuse comme jamais.

Adrien lui avait pris les mains !

Elle se dirigea vers chez elle d'un pas rapide, pressée de montrer le document à ses parents et d'obtenir leurs signatures.

Une fois dans la voiture Adrien ressortit le document.

Il était très simple et très clair, signé par le directeur du collège, il expliquait que pour que les épreuves supplémentaires aient lieu les parents des élèves concernés devaient donner leur accord pour ces épreuves et des révisions quotidiennes de trois heures.

On ne pouvait pas faire plus précis.

Il était inutile qu'il en fasse la demande à Nathalie, elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de signer à la place de son père.

Cette fois il allait devoir vraiment se montrer convainquant s'il voulait réussir à passer ces épreuves.

Hélas, le sort jouait vraiment contre lui car Nathalie l'informa que son père s'était absenté pour plusieurs jours.

Adrien préféra ne pas lui parler du document à signer.

Pourquoi perdre son temps ?

Nathalie ne pouvait pas signer à la place de son père.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond d'un air désespéré.

Il était vraiment foutu cette fois...

S'il ne rapportait pas le document signé par son père le lendemain il ne pourrait pas passer ces épreuves qu'il avait pourtant mis en œuvre.

C'était tellement injuste !

Surtout, tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il avait promis, il l'aurait fait en vain...

Décevoir Marinette, Nino et Alya.

Décevoir Chloé aussi.

Leur donner de l'espoir...

Pour au final le leur reprendre ?

Non !

Il ne pouvait pas accepter cela !

Il devait faire quelque chose !

Mais quoi ?

Il ignorait où se trouvait son père, Nathalie elle même n'avait pas l'air de le savoir précisément.

Si son père était parti sans même dire à son assistante où il se rendait c'était sans nul doute qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé.

Adrien savait fort bien qu'en pareil cas mieux valait ne pas passer outre.

Même s'il trouvait où son père avait bien pu aller, il ne pourrait pas s'y rendre sans risquer sa colère et donc son refus.

Adrien serra les dents et se redressa.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer, il était allé trop loin pour capituler à cause de l'absence de son père.

Ce dernier lui avait fait défaut bien trop souvent, lui apprenant, dans la tristesse et la déception, à se passer de lui.

Même quand il s'agissait de moments importants comme la journée des parents.

Il quitta son lit et gagna son bureau, où il avait posé le document.

Il y avait un moyen...

Un moyen des plus simples, des plus faciles.

Un moyen qui était totalement malhonnête.

Il pouvait imiter la signature de son père.

Comme il l'avait fait pour les documents d'admission au collège, ce dont il n'était pas fier. Il ne l'avait fait à l'époque que parce qu'il était vraiment trop malheureux et s'en voulait encore.

Son père lui en avait fait le reproche mais il n'avait pas prévenu le directeur de la falsification.

Personne au collège ne savait qu'il avait signé à la place de son père, pas même Chloé.

Surtout pas Chloé !

Si Adrien lui avait révélé un truc pareil elle s'en serait sans doute servi contre lui d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Heureusement, il ne lui avait rien dit.

Il ne le ferait jamais.

Sous les yeux attentifs de Plagg qui heureusement gardait le silence il s'empara de son stylo et marqua un temps d'hésitation.

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire aurait des conséquences pour lui et pour Marinette, mais s'il ne faisait rien, il y en aurait aussi.

S'il était démasqué il ferait amende honorable et défendrait les intérêts de sa camarade, quitte à tout perdre lui même.

Mais pour l'heure il allait faire au mieux pour tous les deux.

Il s'apprêtait à signer à la place de son père en retenant son souffle puis se ravisa et rangea vivement le document pour ne plus l'avoir sous les yeux.

Plagg l'avait vu faire avec beaucoup de surprise, il n'aurait jamais imaginé le voir faire quelque chose de ce genre.

Il avait eu la tentation d'intervenir, de demander à Adrien s'il était certain de ce qu'il était en train de faire, puis s'était abstenu. Il s'était détourné lorsqu'il l'avait vu prendre son stylo.

Ce n'était pas son rôle de dire à Adrien ce qu'il devait faire ou non, mais il n'avait pas non plus à le regarder faire.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas cependant pas de constater les faits.

Ainsi donc il servait un tricheur ?

C'était bon à savoir.

Décevant certes, très surprenant aussi, mais bon à savoir.

 _A suivre_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
13)Des révisions interrompues**

Ce jour là encore Adrien manqua le repas du soir, rien qu'à penser à ce qu'il avait failli faire il avait le ventre qui se contractait, d'angoisse et de remords, pas moyen d'avaler quelque chose dans ces conditions.

S'il signait à la place de son père il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière, s'il essayait d'effacer la fausse signature cela allait se voir.

Qui plus est il avait vraiment besoin de cette signature. Il en avait besoin pour le lendemain.

La fin justifiait donc les moyens...

Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à le faire.

Il se coucha en se répétant ces mots et malgré tous ses efforts il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'en convaincre.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla il s'efforça de ne plus y penser et se prépara pour aller en cours.

\- Est-ce que mon père est revenu ? Demanda t'il à Nathalie.

Il y avait peu de chances pour que la réponse soit positive, mais il tenait tout de même à poser la question.

\- Non. Répondit Nathalie.

Le peu d'espoir qu'Adrien avait encore le quitta.

Il ne pourrait pas avoir la vraie signature, il allait devoir l'imiter ou renoncer à passer les examens supplémentaires.

Il retourna dans sa chambre chercher son sac.

Plagg s'échappa de sa veste et vola jusqu'à son visage. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

\- Tu l'as vraiment fait ? Tu as signé à la place de ton père ?

Adrien soupira.

\- Non, je n'ai pas pu le faire.

Plagg le regarda pensivement.

\- Donc tu as changé d'avis ? Tu ne veux plus tricher pour avoir ce que tu veux ?

Adrien s'empourpra. Une fois de plus son kwami se montrait sans pitié avec lui.

Il regarda Plagg.

\- Je ne suis pas un tricheur. Protesta t'il. Si mon père était là je lui demanderai de signer.

\- Mais ton père n'est pas là, et il te faut cette signature pour ce matin. Répliqua Plagg. Donc tu vas l'imiter. Je me demande ce que tes amis penseraient de toi s'ils savaient ce que tu es prêt à faire pour avoir cette mention.

Le ton du kwami noir et ses propos avaient piqué Adrien au vif. Les doutes qu'il nourrissait depuis la veille sur la légitimité de ce qu'il avait pensé faire s'évanouirent, remplacés par une certitude absolue.

Il redressa la tête et fixa Plagg droit dans les yeux avec assurance.

\- Ils n'auront pas à penser quoi que ce soit, je ne vais pas le faire. Je vais demander à Nathalie.

\- Je croyais qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour toi.

\- Au moins j'aurai essayé. Sans tricher. Répondit Adrien.

Il prit son sac et rejoignit Nathalie, sortant le document il le lui présenta.

\- J'ai oublié de vous en parler hier soir, j'ai besoin de la signature de mon père pour ce matin, ou, à défaut, de la votre.

Nathalie prit connaissance du document en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Adrien, je ne suis pas un membre de votre famille. Soupira t'elle.

\- Mais mon père est absent et si je ne rends pas ce document aujourd'hui la session de rattrapage sera annulée. Fit valoir Adrien d'un ton presque implorant. S'il vous plaît Nathalie, c'est vraiment important...

Nathalie pesa le pour et le contre.

Elle n'avait normalement pas le droit de prendre une décision de ce genre, mais Gabriel Agreste lui avait demandé de faire au mieux pour Adrien et il lui apparaissait clairement que faire au mieux pour le garçon consistait pour l'heure à signer ce document.

\- Je peux gérer cette situation... murmura t'elle en contemplant le document.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, là où elle avait un tampon avec la signature de Gabriel Agreste, qu'elle avait ordre de n'utiliser qu'en dernier recours.

Ce n'était sans doute pas une situation que son employeur qualifierait de terriblement urgente, mais tant pis.

Elle posa le document et y apposa le tampon, elle le rendit ensuite à Adrien.

\- Voila, à présent tout est en règle, maintenant en route, nous allons finir par être en retard.

Adrien rangea le document et adressa un large sourire à l'assistante de son père.

\- Merci Nathalie ! Merci ! Grâce à vous nous allons pouvoir passer la session de rattrapage Marinette et moi.

Nathalie lui sourit et l'accompagna jusqu'au collège.

Elle aurait peut être à endurer les remontrances de son employeur, mais cela valait le coup.

Adrien méritait d'avoir la chance de passer ces épreuves, c'était un brave garçon.

Adrien monta les marches du collège l'esprit bien plus tranquille que lorsqu'il en était parti la veille.

\- Tu as eu de la chance, elle est vraiment une bonne personne. Déclara Plagg. Sans elle terminé le brevet.

\- Je sais. J'ai aussi compris la leçon. Soupira Adrien. Maintenant, tais toi, tu vas nous faire repérer.

Plagg gloussa et regagna sa cachette.

Adrien gagna la salle de classe et déposa le document sur le bureau de l'enseignante, celui de Marinette s'y trouvait déjà et la jeune fille était assise à sa place.

Adrien gagna la sienne et s'installa en souriant.

Il avait bien failli prendre la mauvaise décision, mais heureusement il s'était ravisé juste à temps. Plagg l'y avait grandement aidé et Adrien avait bien l'intention de l'en récompenser par autant de camembert que pourrait en avaler le kwami dès qu'il aurait le loisir de lui en trouver.

Lorsque les cours furent terminés madame Bustier leur donna un premier programme à suivre pour les révisions du jour puis les laissa pour aller voir le directeur et lui remettre les documents.

\- Appliquez vous, je serai de retour dans un moment, je dois parler avec monsieur Damoclès. Leur dit elle avant de quitter la salle.

Adrien et Marinette se retrouvèrent seuls dans la classe et échangèrent un regard.

\- Nous devrions peut être nous installer côte à côte. Proposa Adrien.

\- Oui... répondit Marinette en descendant pour le rejoindre.

Une fois assise elle se plongea dans les documents qu'ils avaient à étudier pour se donner une contenance.

Ce n'était pas très évident en vérité. Elle avait vraiment très conscience de la présence d'Adrien à ses côtés et cela l'empêchait de se concentrer vraiment.

Adrien lui était totalement plongé dans les révisions, pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui.

Elle constata qu'il était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et qu'il avait les yeux cernés, comme s'il avait mal dormi la veille.

\- Adrien, est-ce que tout va bien chez toi ? Demanda t'elle.

Adrien la regarda avec surprise.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna t'il.

Marinette se sentit rougir d'embarras. Comment lui répondre sans admettre qu'elle était en train de le fixer au lieu de réviser ?

Fort heureusement pour elle le retour de madame Bustier les obligea à revenir à leurs révisions.

Les deux adolescents replongèrent vivement dans leurs cours tandis que madame Bustier reprenait sa place et posait sur eux un regard attentif.

Ils révisaient depuis plus d'une heure lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement, plongeant le collège tout entier dans le noir.

Adrien et Marinette se figèrent aussitôt, la première pensée qui leur venait à l'esprit devant pareil phénomène était qu'il y avait sans doute un akumatisé à l'œuvre non loin. La seconde, presque simultanée, étant qu'il leur fallait se transformer pour aller voir.

\- Ne bougez pas d'ici, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. Leur ordonna madame Bustier en se dirigeant vers la porte de la classe en s'éclairant à l'aide de son téléphone.

Marinette coula un regard en direction d'Adrien.

S'il y avait eu plus de monde elle aurait pu s'éclipser, mais là, avec Adrien pour seule compagnie, ce n'était pas possible. Surtout considérant que madame Bustier leur avait dit de ne pas bouger de leurs places et que disparaître pourrait qu'être source d'ennuis.

Elle pesait le pour et le contre, sans se douter qu'Adrien était en proie au même dilemme.

Rester...

Partir pour vérifier que rien ne menaçait les environs...

Les deux options présentaient des risques certains.

S'ils restaient et qu'il y avait vraiment un akuma dans les parages, personne ne saurait en venir à bout et cela pouvait avoir de très mauvaises conséquences.

S'ils partaient, ils sauveraient sans doute quelqu'un, peut être même plusieurs personnes, mais à quel prix ?

Si madame Bustier ne les retrouvait pas à leurs places à son retour adieu le rattrapage, la mention et bonjour les punitions, la déception de leurs familles...

Adrien soupira et commença à se lever, la mort dans l'âme.

Tant pis pour la mention, protéger Paris était plus important qu'avoir un diplôme et satisfaire son père.

Il pouvait supporter des reproches, mais pas l'idée de laisser des gens souffrir pour son propre intérêt.

\- Adrien, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Souffla Marinette.

\- Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. Répondit Adrien.

\- Madame Bustier nous a dit de rester ici.

\- Je veux tout de même aller voir.

Marinette posa la main sur le bras de son camarade pour le retenir tandis que ce dernier la frôlait en passant devant elle. Même si elle aurait sans doute mieux fait de le laisser sortir et en profiter pour se transformer et aller elle aussi voir ce qu'il en était, elle ne pouvait pas.

Si Adrien quittait la salle de classe il perdrait toutes ses chances d'avoir la mention qu'il lui fallait pour satisfaire son père.

\- Adrien, si tu sors, tu ne pourras plus obtenir quoi que ce soit. Fit elle valoir.

\- Mais si je reste et que madame Bustier est blessée, quel intérêt d'avoir cette mention ? Répliqua Adrien d'un ton vibrant.

Le ton de sa voix étonna Marinette.

L'espace d'un instant elle avait presque cru entendre son partenaire, Adrien avait eu le même ton de voix que Chat Noir lorsque la situation devenait critique.

Elle articula silencieusement le nom de Chat Noir mais n'osa pas le prononcer et Adrien qui regardait vers la porte ne vit rien du mouvement de ses lèvres.

Au même instant la lumière revint et les deux adolescents se figèrent, éblouis par le brusque retour de luminosité après de longues minutes dans l'obscurité.

Adrien battit des paupières.

La lumière était revenue et il n'entendait aucun bruit suspect.

Se pourrait il qu'il n'y ait en vérité aucun danger ?

Pas d'akuma à combattre ?

Il se rassit, tendu à l'extrême, les yeux et les oreilles aux aguets.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai...

Le retour de madame Bustier leur apporta la réponse à toutes leurs questions.

Elle était accompagnée par un employé de la maintenance qui n'en menait pas large.

\- Tout va bien les enfants, dit elle, ce n'était qu'une fausse manœuvre de monsieur Léger, il était en train de faire des réparations sur les circuits électriques de la chaudière et il a accidentellement provoqué un court circuit. Rien de bien grave heureusement, tout est à présent rentré dans l'ordre et une fois que ce cher monsieur Léger nous aura présenté des excuses nous pourrons reprendre les révisions.

Le visage de monsieur Léger indiquait clairement à quel point il était embarrassé mais aussi qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de présenter la moindre excuse.

Il le fit cependant, sous le regard sévère et implacable de madame Bustier qui n'entendait visiblement pas le laisser partir sans avoir obtenu ce qu'elle venait de lui demander.

\- Vraiment navré pour le dérangement, madame, les enfants, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser. Articula t'il de mauvaise grâce.

Il n'avait pas apprécié les critiques de l'enseignante et il n'appréciait pas plus qu'elle l'ait obligé à la suivre pour rassurer ses élèves.

Après tout, cela pouvait arriver à tout le monde de faire une erreur, et il l'avait réparée assez vite.

En plus, le collège aurait du être désert, les élèves et les enseignants partis depuis longtemps, il était dix neuf heures après tout, à cette heure là les gens étaient censés être chez eux, à attendre le repas.

Lui même avait hâte de pouvoir rentrer.

Il avait eu une longue et pénible journée, alors ces exigences de l'enseignante lui mettaient les nerfs à rude épreuve.

Des excuses lui !

Pour une enseignante casse pieds et deux gosses de riches... franchement, quelle injustice !

\- Cela ira pour cette fois, vous pouvez nous laisser à présent, nous avons encore beaucoup de travail. Déclara madame Bustier.

Ainsi congédié sans trop de ménagement monsieur Léger ne s'attarda pas et retourna vers son propre travail la rage au cœur.

Parfois il détestait sa vie.

 _A suivre_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Un grand merci à Laura pour sa review très détaillée. J'apprécie beaucoup l'analyse, elle m'ouvre d'autres perspectives. Merci aussi à Spiderwomen.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
14)Un Papillon impuissant est forcément de mauvaise humeur**

Dans son antre le Papillon sentit la rancœur de monsieur Léger, comme il ressentait celles de dizaines d'autres victimes potentielles.

Il s'en imprégna avec délice, c'était l'occasion qu'il attendait, un individu vraiment frustré, vraiment en colère, vraiment parfait pour servir ses desseins.

Un sourire se posa sur ses lèvres.

Il tendait déjà ses mains pour faire venir un papillon et le transformer en akuma lorsque la voix de Nooroo lui parvint.

Une voix faible et plaintive, qu'il avait déjà entendu à plusieurs reprises et qu'il ignorait la plupart du temps.

Sans y prêter attention, trop absorbé par cette nouvelle proie si tentante, ce nouveau partenaire potentiel, peut être même celui qui lui apporterait enfin la victoire, le Papillon continua à agir.

\- Maître, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Disait Nooroo.

Mais une fois de plus sa complainte resta sans réponse, le Papillon ne l'écoutait pas.

Il avait déjà les doigts au dessus du papillon, bientôt il pourrait envoyer un nouvel akuma vers l'individu en colère et en faire son nouvel allié.

Il avait hâte d'y être, hâte de diriger à nouveau une attaque, de surveiller les actions de celui qu'il allait renforcer, améliorer en vue d'atteindre le but qui monopolisait son esprit depuis si longtemps.

Il sentait déjà les possibilités qu'offrait cet individu, sentait que c'était peut être enfin le bon.

Celui qui lui donnerait la victoire...

Cette pensée faisait naître en lui une joie féroce, gagner, enfin !

Vaincre ces deux êtres maudits qui lui tenaient tête depuis si longtemps.

Les voir réduits à l'impuissance, les voir ressentir enfin ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ressentir tant de fois. L'amertume de la défaite.

Il avait été à deux doigts de les vaincre à plusieurs reprises pourtant... mais à chaque fois ils avaient réussi à retourner la situation en leur faveur.

Cette maudite coccinelle qui trouvait toujours un moyen de triompher.

Ce chat noir trop stupidement dévoué, qui était prêt à tout pour la protéger.

Ce chat noir envers qui il nourrissait quelques soupçons des plus désagréables.

Soupçons qu'il avait choisi de ne pas vérifier, certaines vérités gagnaient à ne pas être connues, il en était persuadé.

Surtout, il avait trop à faire pour sérieusement se pencher sur le cas du chat noir.

Peut être qu'un jour il le ferait, lorsqu'il aurait du temps pour cela.

Ce qui voulait dire un autre jour.

Pour l'heure il avait un homme très en colère à conduire du bon côté, le sien.

Ses doigts gantés effleuraient presque les ailes diaphanes du papillon posé dans sa paume lorsque l'incident se produisit.

Ce ne fut pas une plainte que laissa échapper Nooroo cette fois, mais un gémissement aigu qui lui vrilla les oreilles et affola les papillons autour d'eux.

Celui qu'il avait en main lui échappa et se joignit au tourbillon de ses semblables qui s'agitait tout autour de Papillon en une ronde étourdissante.

L'air bruissait d'ailes battant frénétiquement, tandis que les papillons volaient en nuage serré tout autour de leur maître. Ils étaient si proches parfois qu'il ne voyait plus que le blanc éblouissant de leurs ailes, ce qui était une sensation assez désagréable et pour le moins angoissante.

Surpris par ce phénomène qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu se produire Papillon laissa échapper un juron.

\- Nooroo ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Arrête ça tout de suite ! C'est un ordre !

\- Je ne peux pas maître, je suis désolé. Répondit péniblement le kwami blanc.

Papillon ressentit comme une déchirure et vit son kwami se matérialiser devant lui, les ailes basses.

Les papillons cessèrent aussitôt de tourbillonner follement pour se poser sur le sol tout autour d'eux.

Privé de ses pouvoirs Papillon se sentit revenir à son état normal et cela le mit en rage.

Il était à deux doigts de convertir un allié de plus, pourquoi son kwami avait il soudain décidé de se séparer de lui ?

\- Nooroo ! Tonna t'il. Aurais-tu oublié que je suis ton maître et que tu me dois obéissance ? Reviens immédiatement ! Il va nous échapper.

Il ne pouvait plus ressentir la colère de monsieur Léger et cela augmentait sa contrariété.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille, pas après avoir attendu plusieurs jours de tomber sur le candidat idéal.

\- Je ne peux pas maître. Répondit Nooroo le corps agité de longs frissons. Je vous l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien...

Un dernier frisson l'agita puis il se mit à chuter sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps.

Papillon tendit les mains juste à temps pour retenir le kwami qui tombait.

Même si son ressentiment ne faiblissait pas, il détestait manquer une occasion si belle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

C'était vrai, Nooroo lui avait signalé à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, mais il avait cru que ce n'était qu'une ruse.

Après tout Nooroo n'avait jamais approuvé ses choix et ne s'en était pas caché.

Il ne lui obéissait que parce qu'il n'avait aucun autre choix.

Le corps fragile niché au creux de ses mains était brûlant de fièvre.

Nooroo était vraiment mal en point et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait obtenu le miraculous du papillon, Papillon eut peur, vraiment très peur.

S'il perdait son kwami il n'aurait plus aucune chance d'atteindre son but.

Il déposa avec précaution le kwami sur un coussin et le considéra pensivement.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de le soigner, le seul en mesure de soigner efficacement un être tel que Nooroo était le grand gardien, quelqu'un à qui Papillon ne pouvait certes pas demander de l'aide.

Bien sur, le grand gardien ne refuserait pas de venir en aide à Nooroo, mais il en profiterait très certainement pour le récupérer et Papillon serait bien avancé.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire ? Demanda t'il d'un ton sec.

\- Non. Répondit Nooroo. Besoin... de... repos... récupérer...

\- Pas d'un guérisseur ?

Nooroo ne répondit pas.

Il en aurait eu besoin oui, grandement, mais il savait que cela était hors de propos.

Dans ces conditions, à quoi bon le préciser ?

Son maître savait déjà ce qu'il en était.

\- Vais récupérer. Dit il bravement. Cela ira mieux dans quelques temps.

Papillon le laissa quelques instants pour aller chercher de quoi le nourrir.

Il déposa près du coussin un pot de miel et une tasse de sirop de bleuet (1)

\- Tiens, reprends des forces. Dit il à son kwami.

Nooroo se redressa avec effort et entreprit de vider la tasse.

Il aimait bien le miel, mais le sirop de bleuet avait sa préférence. Puisqu'il avait le choix, autant en profiter.

Il n'était pas gourmand, mais il savait apprécier les bonnes choses et ce sirop était la meilleure chose qui soit à ses yeux.

Il vida la tasse et regarda son maître avec espoir.

Papillon lui en versa une seconde qui fut vidée tout aussi vite.

Nooroo se blottit à nouveau sur le coussin, toujours épuisé et fiévreux.

\- Repose toi puisque tu ne me serviras plus à rien aujourd'hui. Gronda Papillon, la rage au cœur.

Il détestait échouer, et il détestait par dessus tout manquer une occasion.

Il avait pourtant soigneusement attendu le bon moment pour passer à l'action... et voilà que son plan tout neuf tombait à l'eau parce que son kwami donnait des signes de faiblesse.

C'était tout de même sacrément rageant.

Il quitta la salle, préférant laisser son kwami se reposer seul.

Sa fureur ne retombait pas, il imaginait trop bien ses ennemis, Chat Noir et Ladybug, en train de se réjouir de son absence, de reprendre des forces eux aussi.

Sans nul doute ils devaient être en train de profiter du répit qu'il leur accordait bien malgré lui et qu'il serait obligé de leur accorder encore un certain temps.

Il était visiblement inutile de planifier quoi que ce soit tant que Nooroo n'irait pas mieux.

Papillon n'avait aucune envie de débuter une action et de la voir échouer en plein milieu parce que le kwami aurait défailli.

Ses adversaires n'y comprendraient sans doute rien, mais leurs kwamis eux risquaient de deviner ce qu'il en était de Nooroo et d'en informer le grand gardien.

Mieux valait se montrer patient, bien que cela lui laisse une saveur amère au fond de la gorge, et attaquer en force en temps et en heure.

La patience n'était pas vraiment son fort, mais puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix il saurait s'en armer.

Un sourire empreint d'ironie se posa sur ses lèvres.

Plus il les ferait attendre plus ils se poseraient des questions...

Peut être même en viendraient ils à relâcher leur vigilance et il pourrait s'en prendre à eux alors qu'ils commenceraient à croire qu'il avait disparu ou renoncé.

Il se mit à rire, amusé par cette idée, oh combien, plaisante.

Son inquiétude pour Nooroo se fit moins vive, il préférait garder confiance et imaginer ce qu'il ferait lorsque son kwami serait remis que se tourmenter pour lui.

Se faire du soucis pour la petite créature était une perte de temps, puisqu'il ne pouvait de toute façon strictement rien faire d'autre que le nourrir et le laisser se reposer le plus longtemps possible.

Il aviserait dans quelques jours ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Soit Nooroo donnait des signes de mieux, soit son état resterait inchangé, auquel cas Papillon n'aurait d'autre choix que de renoncer à se servir de lui.

Fort heureusement, il détenait également le miraculous du paon, un miraculous aux capacités moindres, mais qui devrait suffire si Nooroo était définitivement hors course.

Papillon espérait bien qu'il n'aurait pas à en venir à cette extrémité, le paon l'obligerait à affronter directement la coccinelle et le chat noir, ce qui n'entrait pas du tout dans ses projets à l'origine et qui serait extrêmement risqué pour lui.

Se battre grâce à des intermédiaires était bien plus facile. Aucun risque d'être démasqué et pas plus de prendre un mauvais coup. Tout était enduré par les akumatisés.

Papillon préférait, et de loin, cette méthode qui le laissait loin du champs de bataille et surtout le gardait blanc comme neige.

Tant qu'il pourrait utiliser Nooroo et le miraculous du papillon personne ne serait en mesure de découvrir sa véritable identité.

Oui, il allait attendre, les laisser se tourmenter, se poser des questions et il frapperait au moment où ils auraient commencé à baisser leur garde.

C'était la seule chose à faire.

Peut être même que cela lui permettrait d'obtenir enfin la victoire.

Finalement, que Nooroo soit tombé malade allait le servir.

Il continua de rire encore un moment puis reprit son sérieux.

Il ne pouvait plus rien faire en temps que Papillon mais il y avait encore une foule de choses qu'il était en mesure de faire sous sa véritable identité, à commencer par se pencher très sérieusement sur le cas du chat noir.

Oui... la maladie de Nooroo lui donnait l'occasion idéale pour aller creuser un peu de ce côté et vérifier certaines hypothèses.

Il se sentit frissonner d'impatience à cette idée. Il avait soudain hâte de savoir la vérité, il l'avait repoussée bien trop longtemps.

Ce maudit chat n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Il allait le traquer jusqu'à mettre la main sur lui et si jamais ses hypothèses se vérifiaient, alors celui qui se cachait derrière le masque noir allait avoir à faire face à sa déception et à sa fureur.

Le chat noir était son ennemi, celui qui faisait obstacle à son grand projet depuis bien trop longtemps, peu importait sa véritable identité, même si ce qu'il redoutait s'avérait la vérité il ne renoncerait pas. Il prendrait le miraculous et punirait son ennemi pour l'audace dont il avait fait preuve en se dressant contre lui. Il était allé trop loin pour renoncer désormais. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout, quel que soit le sacrifice auquel il devrait consentir. Il avait déjà tellement sacrifié, il n'en était plus à un près.

Il n'avait aucun doute sur ce fait... Il n'aurait strictement aucune pitié.

 _A suivre_

(1) pas la fleur, la myrtille américaine


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Merci à Spiderwomen et à Laura pour leurs reviews en anonyme pas si anonymes^^. J'espère que ce qui va suivre saura donner des réponses aux questions.  
Petit avertissement, ce chapitre risque d'être pénible à lire. En tout cas il était pénible à écrire.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
15)Attaque nocturne**

Épuisé par la mauvaise nuit qu'il avait passé la veille et par la longue journée qu'il venait de passer Adrien aurait bien volontiers expédié le repas du soir mais Nathalie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Elle avait remarqué qu'il ne mangeait pas assez ces derniers temps et avait décidé de lui tenir compagnie ce soir là.

Adrien ne pouvait pas refuser, pas après qu'elle lui soit venue en aide en apposant le tampon avec la signature de son père sur le document ce matin là.

Alors qu'il aurait de loin préféré se rendre directement dans sa chambre et se coucher il s'installa à table avec elle et fit de son mieux pour tenir une conversation.

Pour une fois Nathalie semblait désireuse d'avoir un échange véritable avec lui, sans aucun rapport avec les demandes de son père, et malgré sa fatigue Adrien passa un bon moment.

Il en remercia chaleureusement Nathalie avant de la quitter et cette dernière fit de son mieux pour donner l'impression qu'elle était aussi détachée et indifférente que d'ordinaire.

Elle adressa pourtant un bref sourire à Adrien avant qu'il ne s'éloigne et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Adrien lui répondit gaiement et gagna enfin sa chambre.

Il se sentait épuisé et heureux, Nathalie était vraiment une bonne personne, même si le plus souvent, débordée par le travail et retenue par les exigences de Gabriel, elle ne pouvait s'exprimer librement. Les moments comme celui qu'ils venaient de partager étaient donc rares et précieux.

C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une vie de famille pour lui après tout... il passait plus de temps avec Nathalie qu'avec son propre père.

Adrien sentit la joie qu'il ressentait après ce repas en tête à tête avec Nathalie s'effacer. Son père lui manquait tellement souvent... il faisait pourtant tout son possible pour le satisfaire.

Il se glissa avec soulagement dans son lit après s'être préparé pour la nuit.

Dormir enfin... se reposer, oublier pour un temps tous ces soucis qui lui tournaient en tête.

Ne plus s'angoisser pour le brevet ou pour la promesse faite à Chloé qu'il allait devoir tenir.

Il s'assura que tout était en ordre dans sa chambre puis ferma les yeux une fois certain que tel était le cas.

Il pouvait dormir en paix, il était en sécurité dans sa chambre, dans sa maison surveillée par un système de sécurité dernier cri, encore renforcé après l'épisode Jackady.

Il ne tarda pas à plonger dans un profond sommeil dépourvu de rêves.

Il dormait depuis plusieurs heures, il n'était pas loin de trois heures du matin, lorsque son instinct le tira soudain du sommeil sans qu'il sache exactement pourquoi.

C'était ce genre de réveil que rien ne justifie, si ce n'est une impression imprécise qui naît parfois sans que l'on puisse la définir avec précision.

Ce genre de choses qui vous fait rouvrir les yeux, le corps crispé, les sens aux aguets, qui vous fait retenir votre souffle dans l'attente de quelque chose qui ne se produira peut être jamais.

C'était du moins ainsi que se sentait Adrien en cet instant. Il se redressa avec lenteur, le plus lentement possible pour ne faire aucun bruit. Une fois assis il regarda tout autour de lui.

Sa chambre était silencieuse, rien ne bougeait aussi loin que portait son regard dans la quasi obscurité qui régnait dans la vaste pièce. La lumière qui arrivait de la rue, en provenance des lampadaires lointains, ne suffisait pas à éclairer assez les lieux et il ne voulait pas allumer.

S'il n'y avait rien il serait ridicule, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air ridicule et entendre Plagg se moquer de lui par la suite.

Il regretta de ne pas avoir la faculté de voir dans la pénombre en cet instant précis, cela lui aurait été d'une grande utilité.

Laissant échapper un soupir il se recoucha, songeant qu'il avait du être tiré du sommeil par un mauvais rêve dont le souvenir s'était évaporé avant qu'il ne reprenne pleinement conscience.

Il esquissa un sourire tout en refermant les yeux.

Si même son esprit se mettait à lui jouer des tours où allait il ?

Il venait tout juste de trouver une position confortable lorsque quelque chose lui tomba dessus, le plaquant sans ménagement sur son matelas.

Tout d'abord surpris, Adrien ne tarda pas à réagir et à se débattre.

Il ne comprenait pas, il n'avait pourtant rien vu... comment son assaillant avait il pu échapper à son regard ?

Le corps qui pesait désormais sur lui de tout son poids, cherchant à l'immobiliser, était indéniablement celui d'un adulte, d'un homme d'une taille bien supérieure à la sienne, que même sa volonté ne réussissait à ébranler.

Une main dure plaquait un chiffon humide à l'odeur infecte sur sa bouche et son nez.

Il réalisa très vite qu'il devait être imprégné d'une sorte de soporifique et retint sa respiration tout en se débattant de plus belle.

Il ne pouvait pas capituler sans se battre, il était Chat Noir !

Mais, privé de l'aide de Plagg et de la force que lui conférait la métamorphose, il n'était qu'un adolescent, il ne faisait pas le poids face à celui qui venait de l'assaillir.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus se retenir de respirer éternellement.

Malgré ses efforts il fut bientôt obligé de reprendre une bouffée d'air pour alimenter ses poumons qui demandaient grâce et le produit pénétra son organisme en même temps que l'air.

Très vite Adrien sentit que la tête commençait à lui tourner et réalisa qu'il allait perdre connaissance.

Cette pensée le galvanisa.

Il allait sombrer dans l'inconscience ! Son adversaire aurait alors gagné...

Non ! Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer de la sorte ! Il n'avait pas affronté tous ces envoyés du Papillon pour succomber en pleine nuit, vaincu par un inconnu qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

Il voulait bien perdre, mais ainsi !

Ce n'était pas loyal, ce n'était pas juste !

Puisant un regain de force dans son indignation il banda tous ses muscles et parvint à déloger son agresseur. Il entendit un bruit sourd tandis que celui qui s'en était pris à lui tombait lourdement du lit. Un bruit de chute mais pas un seul murmure. Son agresseur savait parfaitement se contrôler, il n'émettait aucun son. C'était soit un professionnel soit quelqu'un qui avait une parfaite maîtrise de lui même. Dans les deux cas Adrien était clairement en grand danger, drogué et bien plus faible comme il l'était à présent. Il n'avait aucune chance de vaincre sans recourir à Plagg et aux pouvoirs de Chat Noir.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, savourant de pouvoir inspirer de l'air et non les relents du produit chimique qui imprégnait le linge qui lui couvrait le visage un instant plus tôt, puis dégringola à son tour du lit, plus qu'il n'en descendit et se retrouva à terre, à genoux, pratiquement à quatre pattes, heureusement à bonne distance de son assaillant. Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Il devait fuir... crier, donner l'alerte... il devait... faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Quelque chose qui soit en mesure de le sortir de cette situation périlleuse. Quelque chose qui le sauve...

Où était Ladybug quand on avait besoin d'elle ?

Non, il était injuste, il ne pouvait pas toujours compter sur elle.

Cette fois il devait s'en sortir seul, et sans pouvoirs pour l'heure. S'il se transformait tout de suite il serait démasqué, son assaillant saurait. Personne ne devait savoir, c'était la règle.

Il se redressa avec effort, vacilla.

Si seulement il n'avait pas autant l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui...

Où était la porte ?

Sa vision se troublait et ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Son esprit semblait ne plus fonctionner clairement, tout se brouillait dans sa tête. Il ne parvenait plus qu'à peine à réfléchir.

Il ne pourrait pas fuir... il devait crier...

Il devait... prévenir...

Il devait faire venir Plagg...

Oui... Plagg était la solution, Plagg l'aiderait...

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour faire appel à son kwami le linge humide se posa à nouveau sur son visage et un bras nerveux bloqua les siens en une prise douloureuse qui lui tirait les épaules en arrière.

Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance lui vinrent aux yeux.

Il ne pouvait rien faire... il n'avait plus assez de forces... Adrien savait qu'il était faible comparé à Chat Noir, mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas mesuré à quel point.

Il se débattit encore, de plus en plus faiblement, tandis que le produit faisait effet.

Lorsqu'il s'effondra enfin son agresseur le souleva avant de le porter sur le lit, de le coucher avec précaution, de le recouvrir avec soin jusqu'aux épaules. Il le fit en lui laissant les bras hors des draps afin d'avoir accès à sa bague.

Son agresseur était vraiment surpris, il ne s'était pas attendu à autant de résistance de la part d'un garçon de quinze ans, aussi mignon et délicat.

Ce n'était certainement pas en faisant de l'escrime qu'Adrien avait réussi à se muscler assez pour réussir le tour de force de le projeter à terre comme il l'avait fait.

Il était surpris et en même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine satisfaction, il n'aimait pas les victoires trop faciles. La résistance que lui avait opposé le garçon lui plaisait.

Adrien était clairement devenu un homme sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il devait cesser de le voir comme un enfant, même s'il n'avait encore que quinze ans. Sa résistance imprévue lui prouvait qu'il n'était plus temps de le voir comme quelqu'un de fragile et de vulnérable.

Ce temps là était clairement révolu.

Mais, si Adrien était assez âgé et fort pour se défendre ainsi qu'il venait de le faire, alors, il était également en âge de supporter les conséquences de ses actes.

Si les soupçons s'avéraient exacts, si Adrien était Chat Noir, alors il devait être sévèrement puni.

Ce qu'il avait fait s'apparentait à une trahison de la pire espèce. Il avait trahi sa propre famille, ses parents.

C'était tout bonnement impardonnable.

Empli d'un regain de rage qu'il maîtrisait à grand peine, toute satisfaction envolée, l'homme se pencha pour saisir la main où se trouvait l'anneau tant convoité.

Il était bien là, et le retirer n'était pas difficile. Il glissa sans peine du doigt d'Adrien.

Quelques secondes plus tard il reposait dans la main de l'homme qui se dirigea vers une fenêtre afin de l'étudier plus en détail.

Il ne se préoccupait plus d'Adrien, avec le produit qu'il avait respirer au garçon ce dernier ne sortirait pas du sommeil avant que le soleil soit levé et haut dans le ciel.

C'était un produit très efficace qui avait déjà fait ses preuves, c'était du moins ce que lui avait promis la personne lui ayant vendu. Il ne l'avait pas testé lui même, mais visiblement il n'avait pas été trompé, Adrien était bel et bien inconscient à présent.

L'anneau n'avait rien de spécial, il était simple, comme fait d'une seule pièce, dans un métal clair et brillant comme de l'argent. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de l'argent, l'homme en était persuadé.

Non, il s'agissait d'un métal bien plus rare et précieux.

Retenant son souffle il glissa finalement l'anneau à son doigt.

Après tant d'efforts et de jours d'attente, il était enfin en sa possession, il allait pouvoir bénéficier de son pouvoir !

A sa grande surprise il ne se passa rien. Pas l'ombre d'un kwami se matérialisant devant lui.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et inspecta la bague plus attentivement.

Il réalisa soudain que ce n'était qu'un anneau en argent, un simple bijou comme on en trouvait des centaines et non un miraculous.

Le poids de l'erreur qu'il venait de faire lui pesa soudain sur les épaules.

Qu'avait il fait ?

Persuadé d'avoir à faire à un miraculous il s'était attaqué à un adolescent innocent... certes ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait, sans éprouver le moindre remord, mais, cette fois, ce n'était pas la même chose.

Revenant près du lit il glissa l'anneau au doigt d'Adrien, en évitant de regarder le visage du garçon inconscient, avant de quitter la chambre sans se retourner.

Il se sentait terriblement las.

Le souvenir de sa méprise allait le poursuivre longtemps, il le savait.

Il posa instinctivement la main sur l'objet qui lui donnait de la force depuis qu'il avait commencé sa quête, mais cette fois il n'en tira aucun réconfort. Elle n'aurait pas approuvé.

 _A suivre_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
16)Pénible réveil**

Adrien revint à lui péniblement, il n'avait d'autre choix que de reprendre conscience, la sonnerie de son réveil lui vrillait les oreilles. L'appareil s'était déclenché quelques minutes plus tôt, mais il lui avait fallu un moment pour qu'elle franchisse enfin les brumes qui entouraient encore son esprit.

Il ouvrit les yeux et s'agita faiblement, essayant de déterminer s'il pouvait bouger librement. Sa vision était encore trouble et il ne savait pas trop où il se trouvait.

Il constata avec soulagement qu'il n'était pas entravé et lorsque sa vision se rétablit il réalisa qu'il était dans sa chambre, dans son lit, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Il était dans sa chambre ?

Cela n'avait aucun sens...

Pourquoi l'avoir attaqué et drogué pour ensuite le remettre dans son lit ?

Aurait il donc rêvé l'épisode de la nuit ?

Non... ce n'était pas possible que cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Il se sentait bien trop mal...

Pris de nausées il se précipita vers sa salle de bains et se laissa choir près de la cuvette. Une fois soulagé il s'adossa à la paroi la plus proche et ferma les yeux.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute à avoir, il avait bel et bien été attaqué la nuit précédente, mais par qui et pourquoi ?

S'il avait été victime d'un kidnappeur il ne serait pas dans son lit.

Il regarda l'anneau qui ornait toujours son doigt en soupirant puis retira son pyjama, dévoilant la cordelette qu'il portait nouée autour de sa taille et qui retenait son miraculous.

Depuis qu'il avait trouvé le coffre secret de son père et vu son contenu il avait un très mauvais pressentiment et avait opté pour la prudence.

Il s'était acheté un anneau en argent qui ressemblait beaucoup au miraculous et le passait à son doigt chaque soir avant de se coucher, il gardait son item en sécurité sur lui pour plus de prudence.

Lorsqu'il retira la cordelette il grimaça en constatant les marques qu'elle avait laissé sur sa peau au cours de la bataille. Le frottement de la corde avait laissé une trace rouge sur sa peau et une marque, qui se teintait déjà de bleu, se voyait à l'endroit où le poids de son agresseur avait enfoncé le miraculous dans sa chair. Tout cela constituait une preuve de plus que quelque chose s'était produit. Jamais encore il ne s'était éveillé avec des blessures depuis qu'il avait commencé à la porter. Ses poignets portaient eux aussi les traces de l'incident, les doigts de son agresseur les avaient serrés si fort qu'ils en étaient également meurtris.

Adrien les contempla avec ennui, ces traces là allaient être difficiles à cacher...

Il se lava en frissonnant de douleur, les meurtrissures ne saignaient pas mais elles étaient tout de même assez douloureuses au toucher. Il allait sans doute souffrir pendant plusieurs jours et devrait tout faire pour que personne ne s'en doute.

Heureusement qu'il n'aurait plus de séances photos, il aurait du mal à expliquer les ecchymoses s'il devait poser en tenues légères.

Une fois propre il se rhabilla avec lenteur, il n'avait rien pour bander ses écorchures à la taille et ne se voyait pas aller demander des pansements à Nathalie.

Il opta pour une chemise dont les manches très longues cachaient totalement ses poignets, plus question de les remonter au dessus du coude. Tant pis si cela attirait l'attention, ce serait plus facile à justifier que des bleus sur ses poignets.

Une fois la chemise en place il vérifia que rien n'était visible et soupira, s'il bougeait les manches remontaient et dévoilaient les traces. Il allait devoir porter des gants également.

Heureusement il en possédait plusieurs paires, l'avantage d'être un mannequin et le fils d'un styliste. Il s'emparera de la plus légère des paires et la passa. Cette fois plus personne ne pourrait voir qu'il était meurtri, mais il allait sans aucun doute attirer l'attention par sa tenue pour le moins inhabituelle. Cela lui arracha un sourire sans joie. Se faire remarquer n'avait jamais été son but, il détestait cela en vérité. Tous ces gens qui se ruaient sur lui parce qu'il était riche et connu, quel ennui... aucun d'eux ne savait qui il était vraiment et aucun ne s'en souciait. Il n'avait que faire de cette fausse attention qu'on lui portait. Il voulait de l'authentique, comme son amitié avec Nino, Alya et Marinette. Ces trois là se moquaient bien qu'il soit le fils de Gabriel Agreste, ils voyaient plus loin. Ils le voyaient lui.

Il bougea avec lenteur pour voir jusqu'à quel point la douleur était supportable et se rendit compte qu'il pouvait la gérer sans trop de mal. Ce n'était heureusement que des écorchures légères.

Le plus important à ses yeux restait qu'il avait réussi à préserver son miraculous.

Il garda avec prudence la bague en argent à son doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé au collège, là il se réfugia dans un coin tranquille où personne n'aurait l'idée de venir le déranger, à savoir une salle de classe pour l'heure en travaux, il se laissa tomber sur un banc et remit son miraculous en place.

Il se sentait fatigué, faible, encore un peu nauséeux et l'idée même de devoir affronter une journée entière de cours plus trois heures de révisions le faisait presque frissonner.

Surtout qu'il y aurait Chloé et ses attentes, même si son amie d'enfance avait accepté de lui laisser du temps il n'était pas certain qu'elle ne vienne pas lui tourner autour. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir la force d'endurer cela. Pas ce jour là en tout cas.

Une fois l'anneau à son doigt il laissa retomber ses mains sur ses genoux.

Plagg se matérialisa devant lui et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Détaillant avec attention les éléments nouveaux de sa tenue. Adrien vit les yeux du kwami s'étrécir, signe que Plagg avait compris qu'il y avait un problème.

\- Tu as vraiment une sale tête, aurai-je raté quelque chose ? Lâcha le kwami au bout d'un moment.

Adrien ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de frissonner, la question de son kwami le ramenait à la nuit précédente, à l'agression, au poids de son assaillant pesant sur lui, à l'odeur infecte du produit dans le tissus, à sa défaite. Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer et fondre en larmes. Pleurer ne servait à rien, ne changerait rien. Il devait tenir bon, surmonter le choc.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. C'est arrivé Plagg. J'ai été attaqué, cette nuit. Tu vois, j'avais raison de prendre des précautions.

\- Je dois l'admettre. Dit Plagg d'un air préoccupé. Tu as pu voir qui ?

\- Non. Il m'a pris par surprise, dans le noir, je n'ai pas pu le voir. Avoua Adrien avec embarras.

\- C'était le Papillon ? Questionna encore Plagg.

\- Je ne saurai le dire avec certitude. Soupira Adrien.

Il avait beau se creuser la cervelle il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir clairement de ce qu'il s'était produit au cours de la nuit.

Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était à cause de la drogue qu'on lui avait fait respirer ou de l'état proche de la panique dans lequel il était à cet instant, mais il ne gardait pratiquement aucun souvenir de son assaillant.

Pour lui l'individu s'étant introduit dans sa chambre n'était pas beaucoup plus qu'une ombre.

\- Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, un adulte, il était plus grand et plus fort que moi.

Plagg regarda la bague en argent qu'Adrien tenait encore en main.

\- Il ne te l'a pas prise. Remarqua t'il.

\- En effet, c'est étrange, je ne crois pas qu'il ait pris quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier, mais tout avait l'air en ordre quand je suis parti. Je regarderai plus attentivement ce soir.

\- Tout cela ne me plaît guère, te laisser seul... s'il revient tu ne pourras rien faire. Maugréa Plagg.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il revienne, il n'a aucune raison s'il n'a pas trouvé ce qu'il cherche.

\- Ou il a encore plus de raisons. Répliqua Plagg.

\- D'après moi il a eu tout le temps de fouiller ma chambre, il ne reviendra pas. Assura Adrien malgré la crainte que Plagg venait de réveiller en lui.

Il ne voulait pas l'avouer à son kwami mais il était terrifié à l'idée de revivre l'expérience de la nuit précédente.

Cet atroce sentiment d'impuissance... de faiblesse.

Non... plus jamais il ne voulait l'endurer.

Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, luttant contre la peur qui arrivait en force.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir vraiment peur lorsqu'il avait été attaqué.

Il avait peur à présent et il en avait honte.

Les dernières traces du produit qu'il avait respiré présentes dans son organisme faisaient encore effet, il n'avait plus l'esprit clair et se sentait sombrer dans ses angoisses. Il avait tenu bon jusque là, mais il perdait pied. Son corps se mit à trembler convulsivement.

\- Adrien ? Souffla Plagg inquiet.

\- S'il te plaît... laisse moi. Murmura Adrien avec effort.

Il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit soit témoin de sa faiblesse, pas même son kwami. Il voulait rester dans cette salle vide, se recroqueviller sur lui même et ne plus penser à rien. Surtout pas au fait que la sécurité étant optimale chez lui personne n'aurait pu s'y introduire sans aide. Qui aurait pu se rendre complice ? Certainement pas Nathalie, elle était loyale. Pas d'avantage le garde du corps, Adrien n'imaginait pas un seul instant celui qui était chargé de sa protection ouvrir les portes de l'hôtel particulier à un intrus. Il n'en avait pas besoin, il avait déjà ses entrées et ce n'était clairement pas lui qui s'était introduit dans la chambre la nuit précédente.  
Alors qui ? Un seul nom venait à l'esprit d'Adrien, celui de son père. Seul son père aurait pu... le Papillon ne l'aurait jamais attaqué en pleine nuit, ce n'était pas son genre. Plus Adrien y pensait plus il avait le sentiment de ne pas se tromper, la taille, la carrure... tout semblait coller. Ce pouvait très bien être son père le mystérieux visiteur nocturne.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait alors qu'il parvenait à cette conclusion. Son propre père... à qui pourrait il donc faire confiance après ça ?

Plagg était sur le point de parler lorsqu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Le kwami noir se cacha vivement dans la sacoche d'Adrien.

Adrien se figea, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Cette partie du collège était déserte d'ordinaire, c'était pourquoi il avait choisi de s'y rendre pour informer Plagg de la situation.

Se pouvait il que son agresseur l'ait suivi ? Allait il être à nouveau attaqué ?

Il n'avait pas fait le poids contre lui la nuit précédente, comment espérer y parvenir en plein jour ?

Bien sur cette fois il pourrait voir qui s'en prenait à lui, mais ce n'était qu'une piètre consolation. Si celui qui l'avait assailli en pleine nuit revenait c'était sans doute pour finir le travail. Pour le faire disparaître.

Adrien gardait les yeux rivés sur l'unique porte accessible, les autres étaient fermées à clef, il en était certain, il avait vérifié avant de s'asseoir. Si quelqu'un venait ce serait par cette porte.

Finalement, le choix d'entrer dans une partie en travaux, donc déserte, du collège n'était pas du tout un bon choix. Son désir d'être en paix, en sécurité loin des regards indiscrets devenait la cause de sa perte. Il aurait mieux fait d'aller directement dans sa salle de cours. Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas fait ? Pourquoi faisait il systématiquement le mauvais choix ? Il était vraiment en dessous de tout.

Dans sa panique il ne pensait même pas à se transformer. Il oubliait le miraculous à son doigt, le kwami caché dans sa sacoche.

Il restait là, sur ce banc poussiéreux, les yeux écarquillés en raison d'une frayeur qu'il n'aurait pas ressenti si la drogue n'avait pas été encore présente dans son organisme. Il eut soudain l'impression qu'un voile noir s'abattait sur lui et s'effondra sans connaissance sur le banc, à la merci de quiconque pouvait entrer.

 _À suivre_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **OUF ! Malgré mes obligations j'ai réussi à bloquer un peu de temps pour me livrer à mon activité favorite. Donc voici le chapitre du jour.**

 **Petit mot à l'intention de LittleGhost : Euh la mort ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire là... désolée d'apprendre ça. Pour ce qui est du reste, que de compliments, vraiment merci, ça fait plaisir de voir que quelqu'un apprécie autant mon histoire. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.**

 **Pour Spiderwomen : euh... oups ?**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
17)Pas dans son état normal**

Marinette parlait avec Juleka avant le début des cours, ce matin là Alya et Nino l'avaient prévenue qu'ils voulaient faire un truc tous les deux avant d'aller en cours, mais sans préciser quoi, lorsqu'elle vit passer Adrien. Quelque chose dans l'attitude du blond l'alarma immédiatement, le visage du garçon était pâle et tendu. Tout en écoutant ce que lui disait Juleka elle observa ce que faisait Adrien et le vit avec surprise monter en direction d'un étage qui devait être refait et était en principe interdit d'accès. Qu'Adrien s'y risque de la sorte était aussi surprenant qu'inquiétant. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du garçon blond de braver les interdits de la sorte.

Persuadée qu'il avait un problème elle termina en vitesse sa conversation en s'excusant auprès de Juleka et grimpa à son tour en direction de l'étage interdit.

Une fois l'étage atteint elle marqua une pause, où aller à présent ? Si elle était certaine qu'Adrien s'y trouvait elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la salle où il avait bien pu entrer.

En tendant l'oreille elle ne tarda pas à percevoir la voix d'Adrien et celle, plus ténue, de la personne qui se trouvait avec lui.

Elle se rapprocha sans faire de bruit, tendant toujours l'oreille.

Ainsi Adrien était monté là pour avoir une conversation privée ? C'était vraiment curieux. Avec qui voulait il tant parler et surtout quelles étaient ses excuses pour ne pas le faire en bas ? Il y avait des endroits tranquilles où il aurait pu se placer pour parler tranquillement sans être dérangé, la plupart des élèves de l'établissement savaient respecter la vie privée d'autrui.

En dehors sans doute de Chloé Bourgeois. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas hésité à fondre sur Adrien sans le moindre égard. Marinette comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi Adrien avait voulu monter à cet étage, il n'en restait pas moins que cela n'était pas autorisé et qu'en tant que déléguée elle ne pouvait pas le laisser agir de la sorte. Elle se rapprocha avec prudence, préférant se faire une idée plus claire de la situation avant d'intervenir. Si la conversation d'Adrien était vraiment très importante pour lui elle ne ferait rien.  
Elle avait du mal à comprendre ce que disait la petite voix qui répondait à Adrien, elle était trop faible pour qu'elle puisse la percevoir clairement, mais les propos d'Adrien étaient parfaitement audibles et lui firent l'effet d'une claque.

Il parlait d'une agression qu'il avait subi la nuit précédente, d'un homme qui se serait introduit dans sa chambre et l'aurait drogué.

Marinette s'adossa au mur, sous le choc.

Adrien avait été attaqué ? C'était sans doute un coup du Papillon ! Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Adrien ? Cela n'avait aucun sens...

Au bout d'un moment, honteuse d'être là à espionner, elle retourna vers l'escalier tout aussi silencieusement qu'elle était arrivée. Là elle marqua une pause.

Adrien avait été attaqué, il n'était sans doute pas dans son état normal, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, surtout que les cours ne tarderaient pas à reprendre et que s'il était absent cela pourrait lui attirer des ennuis.

Elle revint donc vers la pièce où étaient Adrien et son mystérieux interlocuteur en tapant des pieds bien fort afin de signaler son approche.

Elle voulait qu'ils sachent qu'elle arrivait, pour laisser à Adrien le temps de se donner une contenance.

Lorsqu'elle entra elle mit quelques instants avant de découvrir Adrien effondré sur l'un des bancs, il était visiblement seul.

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle avait pourtant bien entendu deux voix, où était passé celui avec qui Adrien était en train de parler ?

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda t'elle en restant près de la porte pour plus de sécurité.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, ni pourquoi Adrien était inconscient et ne tenait pas à prendre de risques.

Elle étudia les lieux sans rien voir d'anormal. Il n 'y avait visiblement personne d'autre et nulle part où quelqu'un aurait pu se cacher. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Adrien était seul depuis le début ou que son interlocuteur avait réussi à filer. A moins que la voix qu'elle avait entendu ne provienne du téléphone d'Adrien, ce qui était une éventualité des plus plausibles.

Rassurée elle se rapprocha du garçon inconscient et se pencha sur lui avec soucis.

\- Adrien ?

Elle fut frappée par sa pâleur et par le tremblement qui l'agitait.

\- Adrien ? Appela t'elle plus fort.

Comme il ne répondait toujours pas elle posa la main sur lui. La réaction fut immédiate et imprévisible, Adrien balaya la main qui venait de l'atteindre et bascula du banc dans le mouvement de fuite qu'il esquissa juste après.

Marinette se recula, désolée de l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire. Elle aurait pourtant du y penser avant de le toucher, s'il avait été agressé c'était la dernière chose à faire.

\- Adrien, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Dit elle doucement pour le rassurer.

Adrien revint à lui en raison du choc que représentait la prise de contact brutale avec le sol et s'étonna d'être par terre. Il se redressa le visage empreint de surprise.

\- Marinette ? Que s'est il passé ? Questionna t'il.

\- Je crois que ce serait plus à moi de te poser la question, je viens de te trouver inconscient. Répondit Marinette, faisant comme si elle ne savait rien.

Pour le moment, au vu de la façon dont Adrien avait réagi à un simple contact c'était la meilleure option. Il n'était visiblement pas dans son état normal et elle préférait lui laisser le choix de lui parler, ou non de l'agression dont il avait été victime.

\- J'étais fatigué, je me suis endormi. Improvisa Adrien qui ne tenait pas à s'ouvrir sur l'incident de la nuit.

Marinette fit mine d'accepter l'explication.

\- Nous devrions redescendre, nous ne devrions pas être ici. Dit elle.

Adrien approuva, soulagé qu'elle ne pose aucune question et semble croire ce qu'il lui disait.

Il n'était pourtant pas dupe, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir gobé son invention. Même lui n'y croirait pas une seule seconde s'il entendait quelqu'un le lui dire.

Il rejoignit Marinette, s'attendant à ce qu'elle commente sa tenue inhabituelle, mais la jeune fille brune garda le silence, se contentant de lui adresser un bref sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Marinette... dit il.

Marinette s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

Marinette lui sourit.

\- C'est normal, tu es mon ami. Affirma t'elle.

Ce n'étaient que quelques mots mais Adrien se sentit mieux après les avoir entendu. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi ni comment, mais en disant cela Marinette l'avait soulagé de ses angoisses.

Ils redescendirent en silence vers leur classe et y entrèrent côte à côte. Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue, le cours avait déjà commencé et leur enseignante, qui n'était heureusement pas madame Bustier, ne manqua pas de leur faire des remarques concernant la ponctualité.

\- C'est de ma faute madame, dit aussitôt Adrien, je ne me sentais pas très bien, j'ai voulu m'isoler quelques minutes et je me suis endormi, Marinette s'en est rendu compte et est venue me chercher.

\- La prochaine fois allez à l'infirmerie, répliqua l'enseignante, mais ne perturbez pas mon cours en arrivant en retard.

\- Oui madame, je suis vraiment désolé, cela ne se reproduira plus. Assura Adrien.

A son grand soulagement l'enseignante reprit le fil de son cours sans poser de questions sur son prétendu malaise. Marinette et lui purent filer à leurs places respectives, ce qu'ils firent avec soulagement.

\- Ça va mec ? Questionna Nino en considérant Adrien.

\- Maintenant oui. Affirma Adrien en sortant ses affaires.

Il avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui ne veut pas s'étendre sur le sujet et Nino préféra le laisser en paix, du moins tant qu'ils seraient en cours.

Alya était tout aussi curieuse et interrogea Marinette du regard, cette dernière se contenta de lui faire signe d'attendre. Elle ne voulait pas en parler devant Adrien.

Chloé fusillait Marinette du regard, très contrariée de les avoir vu arriver tous les deux.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pour arriver en retard en même temps, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'ils étaient tous les deux quelque part où ils n'auraient pas du être. Surtout considérant qu'Adrien s'était engagé envers elle.

Cela n'allait pas du tout et elle entendait bien dire à Adrien le fond de sa pensée dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

Elle n'en eut pas l'occasion, Marinette, Nino et Alya faisaient bloc autour d'Adrien qu'ils ne quittèrent pas un seul instant jusqu'à la fin des cours. Ils étaient tous les trois inquiets pour lui, même s'il ne disait rien ils voyaient bien qu'il n'était vraiment pas en forme.

Nino l'aurait bien interrogé mais Alya l'en avait empêché. Elle lui avait même formellement interdit de poser des questions indiscrètes, selon ses propres dires.

Nino ne trouvait pas que poser des questions soit indiscret, mais le regard d'Alya était suffisamment menaçant pour qu'il n'ait pas envie d'insister ou de passer outre.

Marinette voyait la pâleur d'Adrien s'accentuer au fil des heures et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Lorsque les cours furent terminés il était clair dans son esprit qu'il ne tenait plus que grâce à la force de sa volonté.

Elle ne savait par contre que lui dire. Son instinct la poussait à lui conseiller de rentrer au plus vite mais son cerveau lui intimait de se taire et de respecter la volonté d'Adrien.

Il avait résisté toute la journée et même si sa fatigue devenait de plus en plus évidente, son désir de rester malgré tout était tout aussi facile à percevoir.

Elle se glissa à ses côtés et le contempla, pesant le pour et le contre.

Adrien ne tarda pas à se rendre compte de l'examen dont il était la cible et se raidit instinctivement. Il savait ce qui allait suivre, Marinette allait lui dire de rentrer, chose qu'il n'était pas disposé à faire, et pas seulement en raison des révisions.

\- S'il te plaît, ne le dis pas. Murmura t'il sans la regarder.

Marinette réprima un soupir, c'était ce qu'elle redoutait d'entendre.

\- Adrien, si tu tombes malade cela ne servira à rien de réviser. Dit elle gentiment.

Adrien haussa les épaules, le visage triste.

\- Je crois que cela n'a plus beaucoup d'importance à présent...

\- Comment cela ? S'étonna Marinette.

Adrien ne répondit pas, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment lui expliquer qu'il pensait son père responsable de son état actuel et que par conséquent il ne se souciait plus vraiment d'obtenir une mention pour lui plaire.

Il réalisa soudain que les mots qu'il venait de lancer de façon si imprudente pouvaient mener sa camarade à des conclusions désagréables et se tourna enfin vers elle.

Comme il le redoutait le visage de Marinette affichait un air choqué.

Il soupira, il n'était certainement pas envisageable de lui demander tout simplement d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire, il allait devoir trouver autre chose.

\- Je suis vraiment navré, je n'ai pas tellement les idées claires, cela me fait dire n'importe quoi. Tu as sans doute raison, je devrais rentrer, mais malheureusement je ne le peux pas, j'ai quelques problèmes à la maison. Mon père...

Sa voix se brisa.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer, pas sans incriminer son père. Il ne pouvait pas dire à quelqu'un d'autre qu'il soupçonnait son père. Pas même à Marinette. Il aurait peut être pu s'en ouvrir à Ladybug s'il avait été Chat Noir... encore que... non, il n'aurait certainement pas pu. Pas sans trahir sa véritable identité.

Il sentit un tremblement nerveux le reprendre.

Il était coincé... il ne pouvait rien dire et en même temps... comment garder un tel poids sur les épaules ?

Dire qu'il avait affronté tant d'adversaires... surmonté tant de situations difficiles et qu'il s'effondrait en raison d'une visite nocturne, d'un peu de drogue sur un bout de tissus...

Dire qu'il s'était pris pour un héros toutes ces années...

Mais quel genre de héros était il donc pour en être arrivé là ? A être incapable de s'empêcher de trembler alors qu'il n'y avait aucun danger ? Qu'il s'en était sorti sans réels dommages...

Non... il n'était clairement pas un héros, il avait juste joué à en être un et à présent que ses deux vies étaient entrées en collision il ne parvenait plus à faire illusion.

Marinette ne savait pas non plus comment réagir, Adrien semblait tellement souffrir et elle était impuissante.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle avait surpris sa conversation, qu'elle savait ce qu'il avait traversé la nuit précédente.

 _A suivre_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
18)Une très mauvaise nouvelle**

L'entrée de madame Bustier empêcha les deux adolescents de poursuivre, voyant qu'Adrien tremblait elle se rapprocha vivement.

\- Adrien, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Demanda t'elle.

Comme Adrien ne répondait pas elle posa d'autorité la main sur son front.

\- Mais vous êtes brûlant ! S'alarma t'elle. Je vais immédiatement demander que l'on prévienne chez vous.

\- Non ! Protesta Adrien.

Il baissa les yeux devant l'air surpris de madame Bustier.

\- Mon père est absent et je ne veux pas alarmer son assistante. Se justifia t'il.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'enseignante pour prendre une décision, l'un de ses élèves n'était pas en état de réviser et l'autre semblait si inquiet pour lui qu'elle n'avait que peu de chances d'obtenir des résultats probants. Comme elle détestait perdre son temps elle décida d'annuler.

\- Je vois, il n'en reste pas moins que vous n'êtes pas en état de réviser. Marinette, conduisez le à l'infirmerie. Qu'il se repose un peu avant de rentrer chez lui.

\- Les révisions... protesta encore Adrien.

\- Considérant votre niveau je crois que manquer cette cession ne vous désavantagera pas. Nous reprendrons demain. Marinette, si vous voulez partir...

\- Je vais rester avec lui si on me le permet. Déclara Marinette.

\- Je pense que cela ne sera pas un problème. Affirma madame Bustier en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Marinette et Adrien la suivirent, Marinette restait aux côtés du garçon pour être assez proche de lui pour le retenir s'il se sentait mal.

La pâleur persistante qu'il présentait depuis des heures lui causait beaucoup de soucis.

Ils parvinrent sans encombre à l'infirmerie hélas cette dernière était déjà fermée. Madame Bustier soupira de contrariété.

\- Vous allez devoir rentrer chez vous, je vais vous reconduire. Dit elle.

\- Non... souffla Adrien d'un ton angoissé.

\- Il doit venir chez moi, j'ai des choses à lui montrer. Intervint Marinette, couvrant la faible protestation d'Adrien.

Madame Bustier hésita puis donna son accord. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir rentrer chez elle plus tôt.

Elle raccompagna les deux adolescents jusqu'à la porte de la maison de Marinette puis les laissa.

\- Surtout ne tardez pas à prévenir votre père Adrien. Dit elle avant de les quitter.

Adrien hocha la tête sans rien dire.

Il n'en avait pas la moindre intention mais il était conscient qu'il valait mieux que madame Bustier parte l'esprit tranquille en croyant qu'il allait, comme toujours, se conduire en gentil garçon.

Marinette le guida ensuite vers sa chambre et l'aida à prendre place sur son divan.

\- Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas que je téléphone chez toi ?

\- Absolument ! Répliqua Adrien d'un ton sans réplique.

\- Très bien, je n'insiste pas, mais tu sais que tu ne pourras pas rester ici éternellement.

\- Je sais... je me repose un peu puis je rentre. Je prendrai le métro. Soupira Adrien. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas m'imposer trop longtemps.

Marinette rougit, elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire sentir qu'il était de trop mais seulement le pousser à prévenir au moins Nathalie qu'il était chez elle, pour que cette dernière ne se fasse pas trop de soucis.

\- Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ?

\- Non, je te remercie.

\- Adrien, tu as de la fièvre, prends au moins un comprimé pour la faire baisser. Insista Marinette.

Adrien accepta finalement, pour se sentir mieux et rassurer son amie.

Marinette le laissa seul quelques instants, le temps de prévenir ses parents et de chercher le médicament promis. Elle revint avec un plateau bien garni où étaient des plats qui n'étaient pas prévus.

\- Désolée, quand mes parents ont su que tu étais là et que tu n'étais pas bien ils ont insisté. Expliqua t'elle.

Elle lui tendit un verre d'eau et une coupelle où reposait le précieux comprimé. Adrien s'en empara et avala le cachet avant de vider le verre et de lui rendre.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Rougit Marinette en posant le plateau à un endroit où il pourrait l'atteindre sans peine s'il changeait d'avis.

Adrien s'installa au mieux et ferma les yeux. Songeant qu'il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir une amie comme elle, qui se souciait autant de lui. Chloé lui aurait certes ouvert les portes de chez elle si il lui en avait fait la demande, mais cela n'aurait pas été gratuit. Marinette elle n'attendait rien en retour. Elle n'était pas ainsi.

Marinette resta à le regarder, assise à son bureau. Elle se leva au bout d'un moment et grimpa vers sa terrasse. Elle avait besoin de parler à Tikki et ne pouvait pas le faire en restant auprès d'Adrien, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus trop s'éloigner.

Tikki quitta sa cachette une fois qu'elles furent en haut.

Elle regarda Marinette avec soucis.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui a bien pu lui arriver Marinette, son père est riche et célèbre, son assaillant peut être n'importe qui. Dit elle doucement. Ce n'est pas forcément en lien avec Ladybug.

\- C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit, mais... rien de tout cela n'a de sens... pourquoi s'en prendre à Adrien et le laisser ensuite ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est en lien avec les miraculous. Pourtant, j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne comprends pas ce qui a bien pu pousser quelqu'un à croire qu'Adrien soit en rapport avec tout cela.

\- C'est sans doute lié au fait que son père détenait le livre. Affirma Tikki. Il est possible que des gens l'aient appris et aient voulu voir s'il n'avait rien d'autre en rapport.

Marinette soupira.

C'était logique et en même temps... elle avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas si simple, qu'elles étaient en train de passer à côté de quelque chose.

Brusquement une idée surprenante lui vint à l'esprit, qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Marinette, quelque chose t'est venu à l'esprit ? Demanda Tikki.

\- Oui... mais c'est totalement idiot.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Adrien est blond avec des yeux verts, comme Chat Noir, et il porte lui aussi une bague, il est possible que si des gens aient pu apprendre que Gabriel Agreste avait un livre sur les miraculous ils s'imaginent qu'Adrien puisse être Chat Noir. Non... c'est une idée totalement grotesque, personne de censé n'irait prendre Adrien pour Chat Noir. Ils n'ont vraiment rien en commun.

\- Marinette, crois moi, les gens ne réfléchissent pas forcément de façon censée lorsqu'ils veulent vraiment quelque chose. Répliqua Tikki.

\- Tu as raison. C'est sans doute l'explication, l'agresseur a cru qu'Adrien était Chat Noir et a voulu s'emparer de son miraculous. Je vais devoir le lui expliquer. Cela devrait l'aider à aller mieux.

Marinette fit un mouvement pour retourner vers sa chambre mais Tikki s'interposa vivement.

\- Marinette ! Attend ! Tu ne peux pas aller lui parler de miraculous, pas en étant Marinette ! Tu dois te transformer en Ladybug avant !

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis persuadée, Marinette Dupain-Cheng n'est pas censée être en lien avec les miraculous, donc elle n'a aucune raison de savoir pour eux. Dit fermement Tikki.

Marinette soupira.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, mais... Adrien non plus n'est pas au courant pour les miraculous... comment est-ce que je vais justifier le fait qu'il a été attaqué ?

Tikki prit le temps de réfléchir.

\- Tu peux le prévenir que des individus l'ont ciblé à cause de sa bague, c'est logique et c'est la vérité. Tu n'es pas obligée de lui parler des miraculous, ou alors juste pour sous entendre que c'est en rapport sans entrer dans les détails. Il vaut mieux qu'il soit prévenu.

Marinette approuva.

\- Tikki, transforme moi ! Lança t'elle comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

Sa kwami le fit sans tarder et la transformation s'effectua.

Marinette prit une profonde inspiration et descendit en direction de l'endroit où était Adrien. Il dormait paisiblement, le visage enfin détendu et elle n'osa pas le réveiller.

Il avait tellement besoin de repos... elle ne pouvait pas l'en priver, même pour le mettre en garde.

Elle s'installa et le regarda dormir.

Heureusement qu'elle avait pris la précaution de prévenir ses parents qu'Adrien était avec elle et avait besoin de repos. Ils ne viendraient donc pas les déranger, du moins pas avant vingt heures.

Cela leur laissait un bon bout de temps devant eux.

Adrien sortit du sommeil avec le sentiment que quelqu'un le regardait, mais cette fois il ne ressentait aucune crainte. Il n'y avait pas de danger, il en était persuadé.

Il resta un moment immobile, sans rouvrir les yeux, à savourer ce sentiment de sécurité. C'était plus qu'agréable, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait envie de ressentir en cet instant précis. Ce qu'il redoutait de ne plus jamais ressentir dans sa chambre au manoir.

Au bout d'un long moment il se résigna à contre cœur à rouvrir les yeux et se redressa vivement en découvrant une silhouette rouge et noir là où il pensait trouver Marinette.

\- Ladybug ? Mais...

\- Marinette m'a prévenue, je suis venue aussi vite que possible.

Adrien regarda autour de lui, cherchant où était Marinette. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir prévenu Ladybug, mais se demandait où elle avait bien pu passer.

Surtout, il n'osait pas regarder Ladybug, elle devait sans doute le trouver faible, peut être même pitoyable, et il ne tenait pas à voir son expression.

\- Où est Marinette ? Questionna t'il en continuant à éviter de se tourner vers l'héroïne.

\- Elle a été appelée par ses parents. Improvisa Marinette. Du travail en boutique après la fermeture.

Adrien accepta l'explication sans broncher, elle était tout à fait logique.

Ce qui l'était moins d'après lui était que Marinette ait fait appel à Ladybug pour lui et que cette dernière se soit dérangée.

Marinette n'avait à priori aucune raison de parler de lui à Ladybug. Sauf si elle avait surpris sa conversation avec Plagg...

Adrien frissonna.

Si Marinette l'avait entendu parler avec Plagg, alors elle savait qu'il avait un kwami, elle en avait peut être même parlé à Ladybug et si Ladybug savait pour Plagg, alors elle devait avoir compris pour lui...

Cette pensée le poussa à se tourner enfin vers sa partenaire et à la regarder en face.

Il devait absolument déterminer ce que savait exactement Ladybug avant de se trahir.

Peut être qu'il se trompait et que Marinette n'avait rien dit à Ladybug. L'espoir qu'il en avait était des plus minces, mais il voulait s'y raccrocher.

Il devait absolument s'y raccrocher, il ne lui restait pas grand chose d'autre.

\- Euh... et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a prévenu pour moi ? Ce n'était qu'une faiblesse passagère, je vais bien à présent.

Ladybug se leva de son siège et se rapprocha de lui sans hâte, pour ne pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Elle posa délicatement la main sur le front moite d'Adrien, avec une lenteur calculée pour lui permettre de se reculer s'il entendait éviter le contact.

Adrien ne bougea pas, se pliant à sa volonté.

Le médicament avait fait effet mais la fièvre n'était pas totalement retombée.

\- Tu es encore chaud. Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Ladybug tristement.

Adrien fut surpris de cette note de chagrin qu'il pouvait percevoir dans la voix de l'héroïne.

Pourquoi Ladybug était elle triste ? Elle ne le connaissait pas ou si peu...

\- Je ne comprends pas. Dit il d'un ton hésitant.

\- Adrien, je sais que tu as été attaqué chez toi la nuit dernière. Je sais pourquoi. Lui dit Ladybug doucement.

Adrien se figea,en quelques mots elle venait de confirmer ses craintes. Marinette avait tout entendu et avait transmis l'information. Il ne savait pas encore avec précision ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire, mais il avait cependant une certitude absolue.

C'était une très très mauvaise nouvelle pour lui.

Oui, cela ne faisait aucun doute, c'était une des pires journées de sa vie, même si elle arrivait encore en seconde position, après celle où sa mère avait disparu de son existence.

 _A suivre_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **A Spiderwomen : Désolée. J'espère que les suivants n'en feront pas autant...**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
19)À qui demander de l'aide ?**

Adrien ne savait plus comment réagir. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer grossier envers Ladybug, elle ne voulait que l'aider, et pas d'avantage continuer à feindre de ne pas comprendre, mais en même temps, il ne tenait pas à s'exposer inutilement. S'il y avait encore une infime chance pour qu'elle ne sache pas la vérité sur lui il ne devait pas la gâcher en parlant trop.

Le mieux était sans doute de la questionner habilement.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire pour l'heure, il ne se sentait vraiment pas au mieux de sa forme et n'arrivait qu'à peine à formuler des pensées cohérentes.

Comment réussir à interroger Ladybug en pareilles circonstances ?

Pour se donner une contenance il se leva, quittant l'abri rassurant de la banquette et fit quelques pas.

Sa fièvre devait être en train de remonter car il se sentait brûlant d'un seul coup.

\- Ladybug, je ne sais pas ce que Marinette a bien pu te dire mais... commença t'il avec effort.

Il s'interrompit, haletant, la pièce commençait à tourner autour de lui, de façon très désagréable et il n'y avait pas besoin d'être très intelligent pour deviner que ce n'était pas bon signe.

Il recula et s'appuya à la paroi la plus proche tout en essayant de garder son calme. De se persuader que ce n'était pas si grave, que cela allait très vite cesser.

Son cœur lui donnait l'impression de vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort à présent. Il s'étonnait que Ladybug ne l'entende pas. A moins qu'elle ne fasse semblant de ne rien percevoir. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'un vertige le prit et le fit vaciller.

\- Adrien, tu devrais te rasseoir. Dit Ladybug d'un ton soucieux en se rapprochant souplement pour le soutenir.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout la rougeur qui avait soudain remplacé la pâleur sur le visage du garçon.

Glissant son bras dans son dos elle le ramena vers la banquette et le fit s'y installer à nouveau.

Elle remarqua qu'il respirait par à coups et ce détail l'alarma plus encore.

Le médicament qu'elle lui avait fait prendre n'avait visiblement pas suffit et elle ne savait que lui donner d'autre.

Elle n'était pas médecin, ne pouvait pas en faire venir un et il était clair qu'Adrien refuserait de se rendre aux urgences.

Pourtant, il fallait faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi.

\- Tu devrais peut être retirer tes gants et ta chemise, tu dois mourir de chaud là dedans. Lui dit elle.

\- Non. Refusa Adrien d'un ton catégorique en secouant la tête pour appuyer ses propos.

Il referma ensuite les yeux, à nouveau pris de vertiges. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre connaissance et cela l'angoissa. Il devait rester conscient, il avait tellement de choses à dire à Ladybug, il devait la convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour lui, mais qu'elle devait rester sur ses gardes, si lui avait été attaqué chez lui malgré toutes les sécurités, alors elle risquait de l'être aussi. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa lady.

Oui, il fallait absolument qu'il lui dise de se méfier. Pourtant, comment y parvenir en étant seulement Adrien ? N'écouterait elle pas plus facilement Chat Noir?

Probablement. Hélas, il ne se sentait vraiment pas assez en forme pour se transformer et n'avait pas de fromage sur lui pour satisfaire Plagg. Son kwami allait sans doute se montrer réticent à lui obéir sans sa dose de camembert. Il allait devoir réussir en étant Adrien, pour la sauvegarde de sa lady.

Marinette soupira, elle aurait du s'y attendre. Il était sur ses gardes depuis qu'elle était arrivée et qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle savait ce qui lui était arrivé.

Oui, le conduire aux urgences étaient sans nul doute la meilleure option. Elle devait tout faire pour l'en convaincre.

Elle s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu connaissance.

Cette constatation l'affola.

Adrien Agreste était inconscient dans sa chambre !

Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Elle s'imagina avec angoisse l'arrivée de la police, les questions, les accusations, peut être même qu'elle serait arrêtée pour l'avoir conduit chez elle au lieu de le mener chez un médecin ou de le reconduire chez lui.

Non assistance à personne en danger, non, pire! Mise en danger de la vie d'autrui ! Ça pouvait aller chercher loin des erreurs pareilles ! Sa vie serait gâchée, la réputation de ses parents également. Tout cela parce qu'elle avait cru qu'elle pouvait gérer la situation. Mais quelle idiote elle était parfois !

Sentant qu'elle était en train de paniquer Tikki s'échappa des boucles d'oreilles et se plaça devant l'adolescente affolée.

\- Marinette ! Calme toi ! Il est seulement évanoui. Dit elle doucement. Nous allons trouver une solution.

\- Une solution ? Mais quelle solution ? Il a perdu connaissance et c'est de ma faute ! Si je n'avais pas posé toutes ces questions ! Oh, mais pourquoi j'ai posé toutes ces questions ! J'aurai du le laisser en paix !

\- Marinette ! Arrête!Tu vas finir par attirer tes parents et ça sera bien pire. La calma Tikki.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Il est inconscient Tikki ! C'est peut être grave ! Il est peut être en train de mourir ! Tu imagines, s'il meurt ici ? Dans ma chambre !

Tikki soupira et vola en direction d'Adrien.

Le garçon était effectivement dévoré par la fièvre et respirait avec peine, mais il était toujours en vie et pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger il n'allait certainement pas mourir dans la seconde. Il n'en restait pas moins que son état était sérieux et qu'il fallait faire quelque chose.

Elle retourna vers Marinette, puisque la jeune fille paniquait c'était à elle de prendre les choses en main.

\- Personne ne va mourir Marinette, tu vas aller voir tes parents pour les prévenir qu'Adrien s'en va et que tu le raccompagne jusqu'à chez lui. Que vous y allez seuls pour ne pas attirer l'attention et surtout dis leur bien qu'il se sent mieux, qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de s'en faire et qu'il les remercie.

\- Tu es certaine que c'est la chose à faire ? Peut être que je ferai mieux de leur dire de faire venir une ambulance.

\- J'en suis persuadée, fais moi confiance, je sais ce que nous allons faire. Ne perds pas de temps, chaque seconde compte. Répondit Tikki avec tant d'assurance que Marinette ne chercha pas à argumenter plus longtemps et fila faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

Convaincre ses parents ne fut pas chose aisée, ils n'étaient pas ravis de l'entendre dire qu'elle sortait à cette heure là, il était presque vingt heures, et même s'il faisait encore jour ils n'aimaient pas la savoir seule dans les rues le soir. Marinette fut obligée de leur promettre qu'elle se ferait reconduire en taxi, qu'Adrien n'allait pas la laisser sans protection et que même s'il n'était pas encore au mieux de sa forme il saurait veiller sur elle.

Après de longues minutes de tractations qui lui semblèrent durer des heures elle remonta enfin dans sa chambre avec leur autorisation.

Adrien n'avait pas repris connaissance. Marinette regarda Tikki.

\- Et maintenant, que fait on ?

\- Maintenant tu te transformes à nouveau en Ladybug et nous le conduisons chez le grand gardien, lui saura le guérir.

Marinette se sentit soudain un peu mieux, pas totalement tranquille, elle ne le serait qu'une fois Adrien guéri, mais tout de même rassurée. Tikki avait raison, le grand gardien était sans aucun doute en mesure de soigner Adrien.

Elle souleva avec précaution le garçon inconscient et s'élança dans les airs afin de rejoindre le lieu où vivait le grand gardien.

Ce n'était certes pas chose facile que de se déplacer de la sorte, avec le corps d'un adolescent de quinze ans à retenir, mais elle n'avait d'autre choix que de le faire et s'acquitta de cette mission avec brio.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle entrait dans la pièce où elle avait conduit Tikki des mois plus tôt lorsque cette dernière était tombée malade.

Comme cela était prévisible le grand gardien les attendait et leur adressa un sourire paisible.

\- Bienvenue Ladybug, dépose ton ami, tu pourras ensuite rentrer chez toi l'esprit tranquille, je vais bien prendre soin de lui. Il sera remis en un rien de temps et je le reconduirais chez lui.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille rentrer chez lui. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Marinette.

\- Je sais, répondit le grand gardien sans s'offusquer des propos, c'est une des choses dont nous aurons à parler lui et moi.

Il sourit à Marinette.

\- Oui, reprit il, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire ton ami et moi même, des choses qu'il n'est pas temps pour toi de savoir.

Marinette déposa Adrien sur le matelas que le grand gardien lui avait désigné, l'esprit en ébullition.

De quoi pouvait il bien vouloir parler avec Adrien ?

Elle se retira sans poser de questions et pourtant elle en avait beaucoup qui se pressaient dans sa tête.

Elle rentra chez elle et se transforma avant d'entrer et de rejoindre ses parents. Ils s'empressèrent aussitôt auprès d'elle.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda son père. Tu as l'air préoccupée.

\- Je n'aime pas savoir Adrien seul chez lui dans cet état. Improvisa Marinette.

Après tout ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge, après que le grand gardien ait terminé de le soigner Adrien allait devoir rentrer chez lui et elle savait fort bien qu'il serait pire que seul là bas.

Rien que d'y penser elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Peut être ferait elle bien d'aller faire un tour là bas avant la fin de la nuit, ne ce fut-ce que pour s'assurer qu'il était bien rentré et qu'il allait mieux niveau santé à défaut d'aller mieux niveau moral.

Oui, ce serait sans doute une bonne chose que d'aller voir.

\- Je suis certain qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui. Dit doucement sa mère pour la réconforter.

\- Oui, mais pas ses parents. Murmura tristement Marinette. Son père est absent.

Elle ne mentionna pas la mère d'Adrien, ses parents savaient déjà ce qu'il en était, inutile de revenir là dessus.

Son père et sa mère l'entourèrent avec affection.

\- Chérie, si tu veux et si les gens qui prennent soin de lui sont d'accord, il peut venir dormir à la maison et rester aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra. Dit son père. Nous ne pouvons rien faire concernant sa famille, mais nous pouvons lui ouvrir la porte de la notre.

Marinette ne put se retenir de pleurer, ses parents étaient vraiment des gens merveilleux.

Elle ne savait pas si Adrien dirait oui, mais elle était décidée à tenter le coup.

\- Je monte lui téléphoner sur le champs. Dit elle d'un ton décidé.

Elle se réfugia dans sa chambre et cacha son visage entre ses mains.

Elle ne pensait pas que ceux qui s'occupaient d'Adrien donneraient leur accord pour qu'il vienne dormir chez elle, pas alors que Gabriel Agreste tenait à le garder sous contrôle.

\- Marinette, que vas tu faire ? Lui demanda Tikki.

\- Je vais téléphoner. Le grand gardien répondra sans doute. Répondit Marinette. Je dois tenter le coup. Même s'il y a peu d'espoir.

\- Tu ne crains pas de ranimer son chagrin ? Objecta Tikki. Si tu dis à Adrien qu'il peut venir chez toi et que chez lui on lui dit que non, il n'en sera que plus triste.

\- Ce qui serait triste ce serait de le laisser seul là bas. Soupira Marinette.

\- Je sais Marinette, mais parfois il vaut mieux être triste directement que voir ses espoirs déçus.

Les larmes de Marinette redoublèrent. Tikki avait raison bien entendu, mais c'était tout de même très douloureux à accepter.

Lorsque ses parents avaient fait cette proposition inespérée elle avait cru un instant que cela était possible, elle en avait caressé la douce espérance. Y renoncer était terriblement douloureux.

Tikki se rapprocha d'elle et se frotta contre sa joue pour la réconforter.

\- Courage Marinette, je suis certaine que tout finira par s'arranger. Dit elle gentiment.

Marinette hocha la tête et fit de son mieux pour cesser de pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas rejoindre ses parents les joues trempées de larmes.

 _A suivre_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Bienvenue à Alazais, ma nouvelle lectrice fantôme, un grand merci à elle pour cette longue review pleine d'enthousiasme qui m'a fait très plaisir. Il est vrai que l'on entend plus parler du tournage, mais patience, on va y arriver et ce sera quelque chose. Je n'en dis pas plus.  
**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
20)Prendre une décision**

Le grand gardien commença ses soins une fois que Wayzz lui ait assuré que Ladybug était bien partie et déjà loin.

Plagg était sorti d'une des poches d'Adrien, où il avait passé bien trop de temps à son goût, et où il espérait ne plus jamais avoir à se cacher et s'était posé sur un meuble pour suivre les soins. En présence du grand gardien il observait un silence prudent, sachant qu'avec lui il ne pouvait pas se permettre les mêmes libertés qu'avec Adrien.

Comme il l'avait dit à la jeune fille il n'était pas temps pour elle de découvrir certaines choses.

Il commença par retirer au garçon ses gants et sa chemise, il ne voulait pas seulement traiter la fièvre, il voulait s'occuper de toutes les blessures reçues par Adrien.

Il passa une pommade sur les écorchures et les banda soigneusement puis il fit absorber au garçon une potion de sa fabrication qui saurait venir à bout de la méchante fièvre qui le tenait. Ceci fit, ne pouvant rien faire de plus il le laissa revenir à lui en paix.

\- Wayzz, Plagg, je vous le confie, veillez bien sur lui.

Il quitta la pièce et en referma soigneusement la porte. Même si son kwami était au courant de tout il préférait garder Plagg dans l'ignorance de certaines choses, le kwami noir était bien trop bavard et indiscipliné pour être mis au courant.

Un homme de grande taille se tenait près de la fenêtre de la pièce voisine, ses cheveux noirs soigneusement peignés en arrière en temps normal, étaient pour l'heure un peu mis à mal par le mouvement nerveux de ses doigts. Ses yeux gris se tournèrent vers le grand gardien.

\- Comment va t'il ? Demanda t'il nerveusement.

\- Il ira mieux dans un instant. Répondit le grand gardien.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs laissa échapper un profond soupir et secoua la tête avec accablement.

\- C'est de ma faute, j'ai sans doute préconisé une dose trop forte... murmura t'il.

\- Je ne crois pas que la dose soit en cause, il semble très fatigué. Répliqua le grand gardien avec calme.

Son interlocuteur soupira à nouveau.

\- Tout de même...

\- Vous n'avez pas de reproches à vous faire, vous avez agi au mieux compte tenu des circonstances.

\- Mais Papillon n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Que va t'il se passer à présent ?

\- Je ne saurai le dire, mais je vous remercie d'être venu me prévenir. Je sais combien cela vous coûte d'agir comme vous le faites.

\- Je le fais pour elle. Elle n'en peut plus de rester cachée, elle a tellement envie de revenir...

\- Elle reviendra, mais pour l'heure il n'est pas temps d'y penser encore. Nous devons nous soucier d'Adrien et de son père en priorité.

Une nouvelle lueur d'angoisse passa dans les yeux gris de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Croyez vous que l'attaque dont a été victime Adrien soit le prélude à plus de danger pour eux ?

\- Je n'en suis pas certain, mais cela est une éventualité que nous ne devons pas écarter. Maintenant vous devriez vous retirer, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il découvre votre existence.

\- Je pars sans tarder alors. Veillez bien sur lui.

\- N'ayez aucun doute à ce sujet.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se dirigea vers la porte puis marqua une hésitation, il se tourna à nouveau vers le grand gardien.

\- Ne puis-je pas au moins le voir ? Rien qu'une seconde... je voudrai le prendre en photo. Il lui manque tellement...

\- Non. Nous savons tous deux que cela serait une très mauvaise idée. Dit fermement le grand gardien.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs secoua la tête avec accablement et quitta enfin le domicile du grand gardien.

Ce dernier s'installa à sa place favorite et commença à réfléchir.

La situation devenait vraiment tendue, ils ne pourraient pas continuer de la sorte très longtemps. Surtout si elle s'impatientait.

Il comprenait fort bien qu'elle s'angoisse de rester loin de Paris, mais au vu de la situation il n'y avait hélas pas d'autres options. Si elle revenait et tombait entre les mains du Papillon Adrien et Gabriel n'auraient plus aucun intérêt pour ce dernier.

Lorsqu'Adrien rouvrit les yeux les deux kwamis étaient en train de discuter plus ou moins paisiblement, Plagg défendait son amour du fromage, Wayzz lui se contentait d'affirmer qu'il n'était pas d'accord et que les fruits étaient de bien meilleurs aliments.

Il se redressa sur un coude et les observa avec un peu de surprise.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à les voir.

Enfin si, il s'était attendu à voir Plagg, mais pas Wayzz.

Il étudia le second kwami avec curiosité puis se tourna vers Plagg.

\- Où sommes nous ?

Il espérait que Plagg pourrait le lui dire parce que pour l'heure il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et cela était pour le moins angoissant de se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu en présence d'un kwami inconnu.

Il puisait un peu de soulagement dans le fait que le kwami en question ait l'air d'une tortue et non d'un papillon. Tomber entre les mains de son ennemi était la dernière chose dont il ait envie. Mais avec la chance qu'il avait en ce moment... après tout, il n'avait pas non plus choisi d'être attaqué et drogué dans sa propre chambre et pourtant cela s'était produit.

\- Vous êtes dans la maison du grand gardien. Expliqua le kwami vert à la place de Plagg. Je suis Wayzz, son kwami. Ladybug vous a mené ici pour qu'on vous soigne, ce que mon maître a fait. Ne bougez pas, je vais le prévenir que vous êtes réveillé.

Joignant le geste à la parole Wayzz fonça vers la porte et la traversa.

Adrien regarda Plagg avec un peu d'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de grand gardien ?

\- Plagg, tu peux m'expliquer ? Qui est le grand gardien ?

\- C'est le big boss, celui qui décide chez qui on doit aller. Répondit Plagg. C'est lui qui t'a confié à moi.

\- Et Ladybug le connaît ?

\- Il semblerait. Commenta Plagg.

Adrien soupira. Pourquoi sa partenaire ne lui en avait elle rien dit ? C'était pourtant le genre d'information qu'il aurait beaucoup aimé avoir. Une fois encore elle avait opté pour le secret, cela commençait à devenir quelque peu lassant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir là dessus, la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur un vieux chinois dont il se souvenait très bien.

\- Je vous reconnais ! C'est vous que j'ai aidé à côté du collège.

Le vieil homme lui adressa un sourire.

\- En effet Chat Noir. Je vois que tu as bonne mémoire.

\- C'était une sorte de test ? Pour voir si j'étais digne de devenir Chat Noir ? Questionna Adrien.

\- Pas exactement, j'étais déjà certain que tu étais parfait pour ce rôle, c'était plus pour savoir comment tu réagirais face une situation de ce genre. Tu as comblé mes attentes, je dois bien l'avouer.

Adrien se sentit rougir.

\- Merci... murmura t'il.

\- Maintenant, si nous parlions de ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Demanda le grand gardien en le fixant avec bienveillance.

\- Je n'ai pas trop envie de m'étendre sur le sujet. Murmura Adrien.

\- Très bien, je n'insisterai donc pas. Dit le grand gardien. Tu es assez mature et responsable pour savoir de quoi tu as envie de parler, ou non. Maintenant, puisque tu sembles remis, que dirais tu de rentrer chez toi ? Il est grand temps tu ne crois pas ?

Adrien baissa les yeux.

Rentrer chez lui...

Oui, il était certainement plus que temps mais il n'en avait aucune envie.

Rien que d'y penser il sentait son cœur se serrer d'angoisse.

Pourtant, il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible.

\- Oui. Murmura t'il avec effort.

Le grand gardien attendit qu'il se lève, passe à nouveau ses gants et sa chemise, puis l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

\- Je te laisse rentrer Chat Noir, désormais tu connais le chemin pour revenir ici. N'hésite pas à le faire si le besoin s'en faisait vraiment sentir. Lui dit il.

Adrien s'inclina avec respect.

\- Merci Maître. Pour vos soins et pour votre confiance.

\- Je ne suis pas ton maître Chat Noir. Tu es un gardien comme moi, je suis seulement plus âgé et expérimenté, un jour viendra où toi aussi tu seras à ce niveau, tu verras.

Il laissa Adrien en proie à une profonde perplexité.

Que signifiaient vraiment ces mots ?

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être un gardien, il était seulement Chat Noir. Le partenaire de Ladybug, celui qui faisait de son mieux pour seconder l'héroïne de Paris.

Surtout il n'imaginait pas un seul instant qu'il puisse un jour égaler quelqu'un comme le grand gardien. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à passer à ses côtés mais ces quelques minutes en sa compagnie avaient largement suffit pour lui permettre de ressentir toute la sagesse et la puissance que détenait le vieillard.

Il lui faudrait sans doute vivre des siècles pour atteindre un tel niveau, autant dire que cela était impossible. Ce n'était probablement qu'une sorte de plaisanterie que se permettait le grand gardien pour souligner sa jeunesse et son manque d'expérience.

Adrien soupira et s'éloigna d'un pas lent, Plagg voltigeant autour de lui, respectant son silence et sa tristesse.

Adrien se sentait vraiment triste et seul de fait, Ladybug l'avait transporté comme un colis depuis chez Marinette jusque chez le grand gardien et l'y avait abandonné.

Cela prouvait le peu de cas qu'elle faisait de sa personne en vérité. Elle n'était sans doute venue que parce que Marinette le lui avait demandé et ne l'avait conduit chez le grand gardien que pour les mêmes raisons, il était prêt à le parier.

Si seulement elle avait eu la patience de rester un peu, d'attendre qu'il revienne à lui... il avait des choses à lui dire, des mises en garde à lui adresser... comment allait il faire à présent ?

Il cessa brusquement de marcher et secoua la tête avec irritation.

Ce qu'il pouvait être bête parfois !

Le grand gardien !

Lui connaissait Ladybug, sous sa véritable identité, il était donc en mesure de la prévenir du danger.

Il devait absolument retourner le voir et lui dire ce qu'il en était, lui demander, l'implorer même s'il le fallait, de faire passer l'information à Ladybug.

Même si cette dernière ne se souciait pas de lui, et guère plus de Chat Noir, si il y réfléchissait, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas omettre de la prévenir. S'il agissait ainsi il trahirait sa confiance et celle du grand gardien. C'était inacceptable.

Il revint donc sur ses pas et sonna à la porte du grand gardien. Le vieil homme vint lui ouvrir, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde surpris de le revoir si tôt et Adrien comprit qu'il s'attendait à le voir revenir. Ils regagnèrent la salle qu'ils avaient quitté quelques minutes plus tôt et le grand gardien l'invita à se rasseoir.

\- Je t'écoute Adrien. Qu'as tu donc à me dire ?

\- Je dois vous transmettre un message pour Ladybug. Je crois qu'elle est en danger. Cette nuit la personne qui m'a drogué en voulait sans doute à mon miraculous, heureusement j'avais pris mes précautions. Il faut impérativement qu'elle soit sur ses gardes. Si cet individu, quel qu'il soit, sait pour moi, il est probable qu'il sache également pour elle.

\- Je te remercie d'être revenu pour me transmettre ce message à l'intention de Ladybug, je ne manquerai pas de la prévenir. Mais dis moi, as tu la moindre idée de l'identité de ton agresseur ?

Adrien frissonna. La question le renvoyait directement à ses pires angoisses. Comment répondre ? S'il mentait le grand gardien serait sans doute déçu, il s'en rendrait compte sur le champs, Adrien en était persuadé, on ne pouvait pas mentir à un tel homme. Mais s'il répondait avec franchise, il impliquait son père alors qu'il n'avait aucune certitude. Était-ce une attitude convenable de sa part ?

Il lui fallait pourtant prendre une décision. Répondre franchement ou mentir ?

 _A suivre_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Après une journée d'angoisse (ordi en panne, réparateur...) me voila de retour. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps (tout dépendra de mon ordi moribond que je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens de remplacer). Mais bon, pour le moment je suis encore en ligne donc profitons en.**

 **Petit mot pour Alazais : J'ai bien peur d'être douée pour les chapitres atroces, Sariad m'en fait la remarque à chaque nouveau chapitre. L'homme aux cheveux noirs est un personnage que j'ai créé (il y en aura plusieurs dans cette histoire). Je crois que les réponses aux questions viendront en temps et en heure^^.**

 **Pour ce qui est de Wayzz et de Plagg... et bien, je crois que Tikki aurait raison...**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
21)Quand Adrien rentra chez lui**

Un silence prolongé s'installa, Adrien retardait autant qu'il le pouvait le moment de répondre tout en sachant fort bien qu'il le faudrait à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Je ne suis certain de rien, mais je crois qu'il s'agit de mon père. Dit il enfin.

Le grand gardien hocha la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à le croire ? Demanda t'il encore.

\- La sécurité a été renforcée, personne d'extérieur n'aurait pu entrer. Fit valoir Adrien.

\- Pourtant, je suis entré dans ta chambre moi aussi et j'y ai déposé le miraculous que tu détiens encore. Répliqua le grand gardien sans se troubler.

Adrien réalisa que c'était la stricte vérité et ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un ayant un miraculous ? Pas forcément de mon père ? Demanda t'il avec espoir.

\- Je veux dire que tout est possible Chat Noir, même les choses les plus surprenantes, mais je ne crois pas me tromper en te disant que puisque tu as eu la sagesse de présenter un leurre cette personne n'a plus aucune raison de s'en prendre à toi. Tu peux donc rentrer l'esprit en paix. Plus rien ne viendra te menacer chez toi.

Adrien n'osa pas le contredire et se retira pour de bon cette fois.

Il rentra sans se presser, même si le grand gardien avait tout fait pour le rassurer il ne se sentait toujours pas tranquille.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à destination il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour regarder sa maison et réfléchir une seconde.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie de retrouver le cadre pourtant familier de chez lui. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y était plus vraiment bien.

Prenant une profonde inspiration il se décida finalement à entrer.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'ouvrir le portail ce dernier coulissa devant lui et la voiture de Nathalie passa près de lui. La jeune femme lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de river à nouveau son regard sur la route. En quelques secondes le véhicule avait disparu mais Adrien avait eu le temps de remarquer qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et cela lui sembla d'assez mauvais augure.

Pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment il se précipita vers son domicile.

Son père était dans l'entrée en compagnie d'une inconnue, une asiatique aux cheveux coupés en un carré impeccable qui lui frôlait les épaules.

\- Adrien, je suis très contrarié. Déclara immédiatement Gabriel en posant sur lui un regard réprobateur. Tu as disparu sans prévenir personne, Nathalie et ton garde du corps t'ont cherché partout.

\- Je suis désolé père. Articula Adrien avec effort. Je n'étais pas en forme, j'ai oublié... j'étais...

\- Peu importe où tu étais, ce qui m'importe c'est où tu devais être et où tu n'étais pas. Ce genre de comportement est inacceptable. Tu m'obliges à prendre des dispositions que j'aurai préféré éviter.

\- Des dispositions père ? Lesquelles ? Demanda Adrien qui avait le sentiment que ces fameuses dispositions n'allaient pas du tout lui plaire.

\- Désormais Nathalie ne travaillera plus ici, il est clair qu'elle n'est plus en mesure de te gérer convenablement. Je te présente Toshiko Mori, qui va prendre la suite de Nathalie auprès de toi.

\- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Adrien. Dit la dénommée Toshiko.

Adrien la salua par réflexe avant de se tourner vers son père, le visage crispé par le chagrin.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas renvoyer Nathalie père ! Elle a toujours bien fait son travail ! Tout est de ma faute et vous le savez.

\- Je le sais en effet. Je sais aussi que tu avais besoin d'une bonne leçon, et je crois avoir pris exactement la bonne décision pour que tu réalises que tes erreurs peuvent avoir des conséquences pour d'autres.

Adrien le regarda en se retenant avec difficulté de pleurer, hésita à tenter d'argumenter encore puis renonça, c'était peine perdue, et se précipita vers sa chambre.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et se recroquevilla sur lui même, laissant enfin couler ses larmes.

À cause de lui Nathalie avait perdu son emploi... pas étonnant qu'elle ne se soit pas arrêtée en le voyant, elle devait terriblement lui en vouloir.

Lui ne se pardonnerait jamais.

Lorsque ses larmes se tarirent sa décision était prise, peu importait les conséquences, il ne resterait pas une seconde de plus dans cette maison.

Il se redressait pour mettre sa décision à exécution lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Toshiko Mori.

\- Adrien, je crois que nous avons à parler vous et moi. Lui dit elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Adrien se redressa, s'éloigna d'elle et la considéra avec méfiance.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi. Dit il.

\- Déjà j'aimerai que nous parlions de Nathalie, votre père n'a pas pris le temps de tout vous expliquer. Il n'a pas renvoyé Nathalie, il lui a confié d'autres responsabilités, loin de Paris.

Adrien resta un moment silencieux, analysant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et essayant de déterminer s'il s'agissait bien de la vérité.

Toshiko Mori semblait sincère, mais ne se trompait elle pas ? Son père n'avait aucune pitié envers ceux qui le décevaient et s'il estimait que Nathalie avait échoué dans sa mission il ne la garderait pas à son service.

\- J'ai du mal à vous croire. Avoua t'il.

Toshiko Mori laissa échapper un rire amusé, ce qui lui donna un air juvénile.

\- Je m'en doute, mais croyez moi, je vous jure sur l'honneur que Nathalie travaille toujours pour votre père. Je pense que lorsque sa colère sera retombée, lorsque vous aurez obtenu votre brevet par exemple, il reviendra à de meilleurs sentiments. Vous devez savoir qu'il n'a pas la vie facile en ce moment et qu'il se fait énormément de soucis pour vous. Soyez plus compréhensif.

Un silence suivit les propos de la femme.

Adrien sentait sa tension revenir en force.

Être compréhensif envers son père ? Alors que ce dernier ne l'était pas envers lui ? C'était tout de même un peu trop lui demander.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Dit il. Mais je ne peux pas vous promettre que je vais réussir à lui pardonner.

Toshiko hocha la tête, souriant toujours.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de lui pardonner Adrien. Je veux juste que vous acceptiez de réfléchir. Prendre le temps de réfléchir évite bien des erreurs que l'on regrette tôt ou tard.

Elle le laissa ensuite et il retomba lourdement sur le lit en soupirant.

\- Elle n'a pas tort. Fit remarquer Plagg en se posant aux côtés d'Adrien.

\- Je le sais bien... mais... si c'est bien mon père qui m'a attaqué la nuit dernière il sait pourquoi je n'étais pas bien aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Nathalie. Elle n'y était pour rien.

\- Et si ce n'était pas lui ? Tu as entendu le grand gardien. Tout est possible quand on possède un miraculous. Et puis, comme on dit, les apparences...

\- Sont parfois trompeuses, je sais. Murmura Adrien.

Toshiko Mori gagna le bureau de Nathalie et commença à se familiariser avec ce qu'avait laissé la jeune femme. Elle avait beaucoup à faire si elle voulait la remplacer au pied levé. Gabriel Agreste était indéniablement un patron exigeant, mais c'était exactement le genre de défi qu'elle appréciait.

Depuis qu'elle avait perdu son premier mari et que ses enfants étaient devenus assez grands pour ne plus avoir besoin d'être surveillés elle s'était investie totalement dans son travail, cherchant sans cesse à repousser ses limites.

Son second mari l'avait encouragée dans cette voie.

Elle sourit en pensant à lui.

Laurent Samuel Sirois qu'on appelait le plus souvent Samuel pour le distinguer de son père qui portait le même nom était pratiquement l'homme idéal. Un peu en dehors des réalités mais tellement gentil qu'on ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur.

\- Madame Mori, je ne vous paye pas pour rêver. Dit soudain la voix froide de Gabriel Agreste.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser monsieur, j'étudiais les notes de Nathalie. Elle semblait très minutieuse, elles sont parfaitement tenues.

\- Nathalie était une parfaite assistante, j'ose espérer que vous parviendrez à l'égaler.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir. Je crains fort cependant que mes rapports avec votre fils ne soient quelques peu tendus en raison des circonstances de mon arrivée ici.

Gabriel ne broncha pas, son regard restait froid et distant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous préoccuper des états d'âme de mon fils madame Mori. Adrien est un garçon un peu trop sensible et rêveur que j'ai laissé bien trop longtemps plongé dans ses fantaisies. Il était plus que temps qu'il se rende compte que la réalité est tout autre et qu'il ne peut pas agir à sa guise sans qu'il y ait des conséquences.

Toshiko écoutait sans broncher mais elle ne partageait pas du tout la façon de voir de son nouvel employeur. Elle n'allait pas lui dire mais elle ne trouvait pas qu'Adrien soit un garçon rêveur et déraisonnable comme semblait le penser Gabriel Agreste. Lorsqu'elle était allée le voir dans sa chambre elle avait eu le sentiment qu'il avait pleinement conscience de sa part de responsabilité et qu'il s'en voulait beaucoup.

Dans sa chambre Adrien s'était mis à réfléchir ainsi que lui avait conseillé Toshiko Mori.

Il voulait bien croire que son père se soit fait du soucis, mais uniquement parce qu'il craignait de le voir échapper à son contrôle. Il ne parvenait plus du tout à croire que son père puisse encore avoir la moindre affection pour lui.

Il ne pleurait plus, il était désormais au delà des larmes.

Puisque Nathalie n'était plus là plus rien ne serait comme avant. Elle était le dernier lien qui le retenait encore en ces lieux.

Il était encore trop tôt pour s'évader, mais il avait fermement l'intention de le faire dès que la nuit serait tombée depuis plusieurs heures et que tout le monde dormirait.

Il regarda autour de lui, se demandant s'il allait emporter quelque chose puis renonça, il n'y avait rien dans cet endroit qu'il ait envie de conserver.

Plagg le regardait avec inquiétude, de plus en plus persuadé que les choses allaient mal tourner. Il fut soulagé de constater que le garçon se préparait pour la nuit. A nouveau Adrien noua le miraculous à la cordelette autour de sa taille puis passa l'anneau en argent avant de se mettre au lit.

Même si le grand gardien avait raison et que personne n'allait tenter à nouveau de s'en prendre à lui il préférait continuer à se montrer prudent.

L'autre avantage qu'il trouvait à cette action était sans nul doute que Plagg retournait pour un temps dans le miraculous et le laissait donc en paix. Adrien était reconnaissant envers le kwami noir pour son aide mais il lui arrivait de regretter qu'il n'ait pas un caractère plus sympathique. Plagg n'était pas méchant mais il n'en était pas moins difficile avec ses exigences, ses moqueries et ses comédies.

Il se coucha mais sans parvenir à trouver le repos. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il avait l'impression que son agresseur de la veille était là, caché dans un coin, à attendre qu'il s'endorme pour revenir à l'assaut.

Adrien ralluma plusieurs fois la lumière afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucun danger et même après s'en être assuré il n'en était pas plus apaisé.

Il ne cessait de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, tendant l'oreille en retenant son souffle et en sursautant à chaque bruit en provenance de la rue ou du manoir.

Pour la première fois il se rendait compte de combien les lieux pouvaient être bruyants, même en pleine nuit.

Il entendit soudain un bruit de pas qui se voulaient légers et se tendit.

Son regard se tourna immédiatement vers la porte. Il n'était pas très bien placé pour la voir en entier mais il parvenait à la voir en partie.

Sa respiration se bloqua quelques secondes avant de repartir péniblement. Les pas s'étaient arrêtés devant sa porte, il en était persuadé. Quelqu'un allait entrer, d'ici peu de temps. Il allait être à nouveau attaqué.

Non... pas cette fois, cette fois il avait su prévoir l'éventualité, il était prêt à réagir.

Pourtant, que faire ? S'il s'agissait malgré tout de son père il ne voulait pas porter la main sur lui malgré la rancune qu'il ressentait envers lui pour avoir écarté Nathalie de la sorte.

 _A suivre_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Désolée pour les messages d'hier (pour ceux que Sariad a contacté), mon ordi avait décidé de se remettre en grève et comme le réparateur ne s'était guère montré optimiste sur ses chances de survie en cas de plantage je le croyais perdu. Mais au final ce matin il a accepté de reprendre du service, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps alors je ne fais pas de promesses que je ne pourrai tenir. Un grand merci à ceux qui me soutiennent, ça fait vraiment plaisir (surtout quand on galère). Un coucou aux fantômes (soyez pas timide, je ne mords pas) et bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
22)Un rêve des plus curieux**

Adrien entendit ensuite les pas s'éloigner et poussa un soupir de soulagement, ce n'était probablement que l'un des employés de son père qui faisait une ronde.

Soulagé sur ce point à défaut d'être totalement rassuré il se recoucha et ferma les yeux.

Il s'était certes trompé quand à l'éventualité d'une attaque imminente mais rien ne prouvait qu'il n'allait pas en endurer une plus tard. Il devait absolument partir, quitter cette maison et ne plus jamais y revenir.

L'idée lui vint soudain que son père avait un frère aîné, Octave. Bien plus âgé que Gabriel puisqu'ils avaient quinze ans d'écart, Octave était né d'un premier mariage de leur père, lequel s'était marié trois fois. Adrien n'avait jamais rencontré ce fameux oncle Octave, il ne savait donc pas à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler, mais il savait que Gabriel et lui étaient en froid depuis des années. Ce qu'Adrien trouvait assez regrettable en temps normal. Il était triste que l'oncle Octave soit seul alors qu'ils étaient sa famille. Il savait aussi que ce devait être quelqu'un d'assez gentil car il leur faisait parvenir tous les ans des cadeaux à leurs anniversaires ainsi que pour leurs fêtes et Noël. Cadeaux dont Nathalie se débarrassait toujours sur l'ordre de Gabriel. Adrien n'avait jamais pu en ouvrir un seul ce qu'il regrettait. Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce que l'oncle Octave voulait lui offrir.

La seule fois où il avait osé protester que c'était son cadeau et qu'il voulait l'ouvrir son père avait posé un regard si dur sur lui qu'il s'était immédiatement tu et n'avait plus jamais osé dire un seul mot sur le sujet.

L'oncle Octave était donc devenu un point de détail qu'il valait mieux ne pas aborder. Un peu comme un être fabuleux existant en marge de leurs vies. Il était là, quelque part, mais on ne le voyait jamais et on ne parlait pas de lui.

Il devait avoir atteint la soixantaine à présent, il n'était plus tout jeune et Adrien sentit à nouveau l'envie de faire sa connaissance.

S'il quittait le domicile de son père il pourrait sans aucun doute se réfugier chez lui. Quelqu'un qui envoyait tant de cadeaux ne pouvait être que meilleur que ne l'était son père.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'endormait mais d'un seul coup il se retrouva non plus dans sa chambre mais dans un lieu totalement inconnu de lui.

Il n'était même plus dans une maison à vrai dire, mais en pleine nature. Il se trouvait sur une plage de galets, face à une étendue d'eau grise, un torrent pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, à des arbres à perte de vue, des falaises et au loin des montagnes qui lui étaient inconnues.

Il faisait jour, un soleil éclatant éclairait chaque détail et les quelques nuages blancs qui passaient au dessus de sa tête ne suffisaient pas à le masquer.

Adrien resta un instant interdit. Où était il ? Comment était il arrivé là ?

La beauté de l'endroit le captivait, il avait l'impression d'être en sécurité, c'était si sauvage, si paisible...

Brusquement un bruit d'ailes se fit entendre et un oiseau blanc moucheté de noir passa près de lui avant de se poser sur le tronc d'un arbre abattu un peu plus loin sur la rive.

Adrien se tourna en direction de l'oiseau, de plus en plus surpris. Il avait identifié au premier coup d'œil une harfang des neiges, une race de chouettes qu'il pensait assez farouche. Pourquoi donc cet oiseau venait il se poser si près de lui ?

L'oiseau le fixait droit dans les yeux, ce qui était tout aussi surprenant. Soudain il déploya ses ailes et reprit son vol, se dirigeant vers l'est.

Adrien pivota pour le suivre du regard et le vit décrire des cercles autour d'une femme qui se tenait un peu plus loin sur la rive.

Adrien se figea de surprise.

La femme était blonde, avec des yeux verts et un visage cruellement familier.

Il sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

\- Maman... murmura t'il.

\- Adrien, mon chéri. Lui dit la femme.

Il songea que rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Le paysage de bois, de roches et d'eau, l'oiseau superbe et la femme, sa mère perdue pour lui depuis des années.

Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

Il laissa couler ses larmes.

Sa mère... elle était si belle dans ce rêve, si proche... elle lui tendait à présent les bras.

Il avait tant envie de s'y précipiter...

\- Adrien, je t'en prie, viens. Appela la femme.

Adrien prit une profonde inspiration et se lança vers elle. Tant pis si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, une chimère, tant pis s'il se réveillait au matin plus seul et triste que jamais. Au moins, l'espace d'un instant, le temps d'un rêve, il aurait été avec elle.

Il franchit en courant la faible distance qui les séparait et se jeta dans ses bras.

Elle l'attira contre elle et caressa ses cheveux avec douceur, posa un baiser sur son front.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué mon chéri. Dit elle.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi maman... tu me manques tellement... papa n'est plus le même depuis ton départ.

\- Je sais mon chéri, je sais aussi que tu as des doutes, que tu ne crois plus en lui, c'est pourquoi je suis venue à toi cette nuit. Murmura sa mère en recommençant à lui caresser les cheveux.

Adrien se sentait en sécurité et aimé, ainsi blotti contre elle. Comme lorsqu'il n'était qu'un tout petit garçon.

Il l'observa avec attention, pour graver chacun de ses traits dans sa mémoire. Il avait de nombreuses photos d'elle, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ce rêve ne ressemblait à rien qu'il ait jamais vécu.

Sa mère lui sourit puis son visage exprima un sérieux mêlé de tristesse.

\- Adrien, je ne veux pas que tu t'approche de ton oncle Octave. Crois moi, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Même si tu crois qu'il est généreux parce qu'il t'inonde de présents, fais moi confiance, cette générosité n'est pas gratuite. Il attend beaucoup en échange. Si tu vas vers lui il sera enchanté, il t'ouvrira ses portes très volontiers, mais ce ne sera pas pour de bonnes raisons.

Adrien en resta ébahi.

Pourquoi sa mère disait elle une chose pareille ? Comment un rêve aussi agréable pouvait il prendre un tour pareil ?

Sa mère déposa un second baiser sur son front.

\- Je suis certaine que tu comprendras, tu es un garçon intelligent. Maintenant cessons de parler de choses désagréables, profitons de ce temps qui nous est accordé. Parle moi un peu de toi, qu'as tu fait de beau depuis mon départ ? On m'a dit que tu étais enfin inscrit au collège.

\- Oui ! Je m'y suis fait des amis... de très bons amis. Il m'est arrivé plein de choses...

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Adrien ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre puis se ravisa. Son idée première était de tout lui dire, de lui parler des miraculous, de Plagg, de Chat Noir, de Ladybug, après tout, ils étaient dans un rêve, sa mère n'était pas vraiment là. Mais soudain sa raison lui avait soufflé que même en rêve il valait mieux ne pas trop en dire.

Il préféra parler de ses amis, il décrivit avec soin Nino, Alya et Marinette. Sa mère l'écoutait attentivement, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

\- Ils ont l'air très bien. Dit elle lorsqu'il eut terminé. Je suis heureuse que tu aies enfin de vrais amis. Chloé était une petite fille adorable mais j'ai l'impression qu'avec les années son caractère s'est altéré.

Adrien soupira. C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Le caractère de Chloé avait évolué au fil des ans, mais pas dans le bon sens.

\- Elle est devenue un peu capricieuse. Admit il.

Sa mère sourit et l'embrassa une fois encore.

\- Tu es toujours aussi gentil, je suis si fière de toi mon chéri. De tout ce que tu accomplis. Je serai toujours fière de toi.

Elle l'entraîna vers une cabane qui semblait s'être matérialisée à partir de rien, à quelques mètres d'eux, sur une sorte de radeau attaché à la rive.

Adrien la suivit volontiers. Il se sentait en sécurité avec elle. La chouette harfang passa au dessus de leurs têtes et se posa sur le toit de la cabane.

\- Tu as vu ? Demanda Adrien à sa mère.

\- Oui. C'est une amie qui veille sur nous. Répondit elle.

\- Une amie ? S'étonna Adrien.

Ce rêve était vraiment des plus étranges. Pourquoi donc sa mère lui disait elle qu'une chouette était leur amie et qu'elle veillait sur eux ? Cela n'avait vraiment aucun sens.

\- Mon chéri, dans ce rêve tout est permis, même d'être amis avec une chouette, tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? Lui dit sa mère avec une pointe de malice.

Adrien retrouva le sourire. Elle avait raison, ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent il se retrouva dans le décor familier d'une chambre d'hôtel où ils avaient séjourné en vacances peu avant la disparition de sa mère. Rien n'y manquait, pas même le coin cuisine. Des tasses de chocolat chaud fumantes répandaient leur parfum dans l'air.

La mère d'Adrien sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Nous arrivons juste à temps, il est sans doute à la température idéale. Si nous y goûtions pour nous en assurer ?

Adrien prit la tasse qu'elle lui tendait et y trempa ses lèvres. Le chocolat était exactement comme il l'aimait, pas trop sucré et onctueux à souhait, ni trop chaud ni trop froid.

Sa mère buvait elle aussi, les yeux brillants du même plaisir qu'il se souvenait y voir lorsqu'ils partageaient une tasse avant qu'elle ne soit plus là.

C'était un souvenir agréable et en même temps un peu douloureux. Adrien continua à boire en luttant pour contenir ses larmes.

Sa mère reposa la tasse qu'elle tenait et vint vers lui.

\- Mon chéri, pourquoi ces larmes ?

\- Tu me manques tellement... être ici avec toi... à boire du chocolat, cela me rappelle avant...

\- Je sais mon chéri. Dit doucement sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras. Je veux revenir vers vous, mais pour le moment ce n'est pas possible.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu es morte ? Pourquoi est-ce que papa ne veut jamais rien me dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me dit même pas si je pourrai te revoir un jour ?

\- Parce qu'il l'ignore mon chéri. Il ne veut pas te donner de faux espoirs, c'est bien au delà de ses forces. Répondit sa mère. Ton père est aussi malheureux que toi Adrien. Il fait de son mieux pour ne pas te le montrer. Si tu savais combien nous t'aimons tous les deux...

\- Il ne me le montre guère... murmura Adrien.

\- Il n'a jamais été très démonstratif, soupira sa mère, en raison de son éducation. Il n'a pas eu une enfance comme la tienne mon chéri. Un jour peut être que nous t'en parlerons. Lorsque tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. Maintenant termine de boire et va te brosser les dents, il se fait tard.

Adrien fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et la laissa le conduire jusqu'au lit. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était toujours en pyjama, détail dont il ne s'était pas préoccupé jusque là. Il rougit avec un peu d'embarras. Il était bien trop âgé désormais pour que sa mère le mette au lit.

Il n'osa pourtant pas protester tandis qu'elle remontait soigneusement les draps et le bordait avec soin. Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Voila, tu vas pouvoir passer une bonne nuit, sois tranquille je serai à tes côtés jusqu'au matin, je veillerai sur toi cette nuit et je ne cesserai de penser à toi et à ton père. Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons enfin réunis. N'oublie pas que nous t'aimons très fort mon chéri.

Adrien essaya de lutter contre le sommeil, il ne voulait pas dormir, il voulait encore rester avec elle, il voulait encore parler avec elle. Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve il ne voulait pas le voir se terminer.

Malgré lui ses yeux finirent par se fermer et il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Avant d'y succomber il sentit une dernière fois les lèvres de sa mère effleurer son front et sa voix parvenir à ses oreilles.

\- Fais de beaux rêves mon chéri.

 _A suivre_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Remerciements à Alazais pour ses reviews si détaillées sur les chapitres 21 et 22. Ce que je peux aimer ce genre de reviews !**

 **Pour le chapitre 21 : Je salue bien bas l'affirmation confirmant mon statut d'auteur doué pour les chapitres atroces, avec sur les lèvres le sourire d'un chat venant de croquer le canari et de laisser les plumes sur le chien endormi. Nathalie va nous manquer c'est certain, mais bon, qui sait, peut être reviendra t'elle. Je déconseille vivement l'absorption de ciseaux de couture (je n'ai pas non plus tenté, mais je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que cela soit douloureux et dangereux pour la santé). Même si Gabriel n'assure pas Adrien serait très triste de voir son père emmené aux urgences pour avoir avalé des ciseaux. Pour ce qui est de Toshiko, il est sans doute normal qu'Adrien commence par se méfier, mais il est intelligent, il s'y fera. Merci de m'ouvrir de nouveaux horizons en me parlant de l'akumatisation de Nathalie, je note, ça peut servir. Par contre, non, je ne ris pas, promis.**

 **Pour le chapitre 22 : Je me suis vraiment fait plaisir avec ce chapitre, et il est dommage que je ne puisse pas partager le lien, la photo dont je me suis inspirée pour le lieux où Adrien retrouve sa mère est splendide. Mais toute la région de Jasper l'est en vérité. Dans la série il n'y a pas de miraculous de la chouette, dans mon histoire non plus, mais dans mon histoire il y a Zree, dont on commencera à entendre parler dans le chapitre 26. Le rêve était très important, et le chapitre 23 va donner des réponses sur lui. Par contre (désolée), il n'y a pas d'oncle Oscar (c'est Octave), donc le squelette du lycée n'a rien à craindre, personne ne lui fait concurrence. On reviendra sur le tonton mystère ultérieurement. Tu peux dire aux gars en blanc de venir me voir, je les attends. Qu'ils ne se trompent pas de porte, mon immeuble compte pas mal d'allumés.**

 **Je vais continuer ! Pas de soucis ! Par contre vu mes soucis actuels ce sera à des heures aléatoires, pour plus de sureté. Et si l'ordi plante Sariad postera à ma place, je lui fait parvenir les chapitres achevés, dès que j'en termine un il est aussitôt envoyé.**

 **Par contre s'il doit poster à ma place il est possible que ce soit sans mon baratin de début de chapitre. Qui a poussé un soupir de soulagement ?**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
23)Un rétablissement surprenant**

Adrien se réveilla l'esprit apaisé, avec un bien meilleur moral et surtout une vision plus sereine de l'avenir. Il n'en était pas au stade où il avait envie de rire de ses prétentions de la veille consistant à fuir le domicile familial, mais il ne voyait plus cela comme une bonne idée.

Même si cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, passer du temps avec sa mère la nuit précédente lui avait fait du bien. Pouvoir parler avec elle lui avait permis de mettre à jour ses sentiments et quelque part de s'en délivrer. Il avait enfin osé poser les questions qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis si longtemps et même s'il n'était pas vraiment plus avancé, même si son rêve ne lui avait pas apporté les réponses espérées, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait des pistes à creuser, ce qu'il entendait bien faire un jour. Oui... lorsqu'il aurait passé le brevet, et, il l'espérait très fort, décroché la fameuse mention, il avait bien l'intention d'affronter son père au sujet de sa mère. De lui poser des questions sur l'oncle Octave également. Il avait désormais le sentiment que cet oncle inconnu était partie intégrante de leurs vies, même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré et il voulait savoir comment et pourquoi.

Mais pour l'heure il était plus que temps pour lui de se rendre au collège afin de reprendre les cours et rassurer Marinette qui devait être vraiment très inquiète pour lui.

Il se redressa pour quitter le lit et le mouvement délogea une plume blanche mouchetée de noir qui était posée sur sa poitrine. Il la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle voltigeait gracieusement jusqu'au sol. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise Adrien bondit du lit et se baissa pour ramasser la plume. Comment cette plume était elle arrivée là ? Il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une plume de harfang des neiges, elle en présentait toutes les caractéristiques. Comment une plume d'un oiseau qu'il avait vu en rêves pouvait elle se retrouver dans sa chambre ? C'était vraiment très étrange.

Sa mère avait affirmé qu'il s'agissait d'une amie qui veillait sur eux... se pourrait il qu'il y ait une part de vérité dans tout cela ?

Il repoussa cette éventualité, c'était un peu trop absurde. Même si le grand gardien lui avait affirmé que tout était possible il y avait tout de même des choses qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à accepter. Et pourtant... il croyait bien aux kwamis et aux miraculous, pourquoi ne croirait il pas à un oiseau protecteur ?

Il se mit à rire, amusé par l'idée et s'habilla rapidement.

Il se sentait bien, en paix avec lui même et avait vraiment hâte d'arriver au collège. Hâte de parler avec ses amis.

Lorsqu'il gagna l'entrée il se retrouva face à Toshiko Mori qui arborait un sourire discret et le salua avec respect.

\- Bonjour Adrien, avez vous bien dormi ?

Adrien lui rendit son salut, il n'avait aucune raison de se montrer désagréable envers elle, elle n'était en rien responsable des choix de son père et c'était agréable de voir enfin quelqu'un de souriant dans cette maison. Nathalie était quelqu'un qu'il aimait beaucoup mais elle n'était pas d'un naturel des plus souriants, celui de Toshiko Mori était donc un agréable changement.

\- Très bien. Assura t'il.

\- Votre petit déjeuner vous attend. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. J'ai pris la liberté de demander que soit préparé un petit déjeuner à la mode de chez moi. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il vous fera le plus grand bien.

\- Vous voulez dire un petit déjeuner à la japonaise ? Questionna Adrien d'un ton qui cachait mal un début d'inquiétude.

Il ne voulait pas vexer celle qui était désormais responsable de lui, mais manger du riz, de la soupe miso et du poisson grillé au petit déjeuner ne le tentait pas vraiment. Il y ferait honneur s'il y était obligé mais cela ne serait certainement pas son choix.

Toshiko Mori se mit à rire.

\- Non Adrien, je vous rassure tout de suite, pas japonais, je suis canadienne en vérité. Je ne suis jamais allée au Japon. C'est donc un bon petit déjeuner canadien que je vous propose de déguster.

Adrien la regarda avec surprise.

\- Canadienne ? Répéta t'il avec surprise.

Toshiko Mori hocha la tête.

\- Je suis originaire de l'Alberta, il y a de nombreux canadiens d'origine japonaise au Canada, nous représentons 0,3 pour cent de la population, je reconnais que c'est peu en regard du nombre de personnes vivant au Canada, mais cela faisait tout de même près de 100 000 personnes au recensement de 2006. (1). Enfin, il est un peu tôt pour un un cours d'histoire. Je vous en parlerai un autre jour si cela vous intéresse. Venez donc prendre votre petit déjeuner et goûter à nos spécialités.

Elle le conduisit dans la salle à manger où attendait effectivement un véritable petit déjeuner canadien avec ses pancakes, son thé, son verre de jus de canneberges, son sirop d'érable, ses œufs brouillés accompagnés de bacon croustillant et sa salade de fruits frais.

Adrien prit place en se réjouissant à l'avance de ce repas si différent de ceux dont il avait l'habitude. Il avait le sentiment que son père n'avait certainement pas donné son accord pour un tel festin mais cela ne le motivait que plus à y faire honneur.

Il constata que ce qu'il avait pris pour des œufs brouillés n'en était pas et interrogea Toshiko Mori du regard.

\- Ce sont des perogies (2), goûtez, je suis certaine que cela va vous plaire, ceux là sont au fromage et aux légumes. Ce n'est pas vraiment canadien, mais mes enfants aiment beaucoup. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Adrien mangea avec appétit, à la grande satisfaction de Toshiko. Elle était soulagée de voir que la nuit qui venait de s'écouler avait ramené un peu de vie sur les traits du garçon, elle s'était fait beaucoup de soucis pour lui la veille.

Alors qu'Adrien terminait son assiette Toshiko qui s'était absentée revint et posa une tasse sur la table, à portée de la main d'Adrien.

Le garçon regarda la tasse et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle présentait les mêmes motifs que la tasse dans son rêve et était emplie de chocolat chaud. Il leva des yeux surpris en direction de la femme et cette dernière lui fit un clin d'œil. Adrien porta machinalement la tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée. La saveur du breuvage lui amena les larmes aux yeux, elle était identique à celle du chocolat de son rêve. C'était tellement bon... Il le savoura jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ce n'était sans doute qu'une coïncidence, il n'était pas superstitieux, mais il voulait y voir un bon présage.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé elle l'accompagna en personne jusqu'au collège,elle tenait à découvrir les lieux. Elle n'y entra pas avec lui afin de ne pas l'embarrasser. Elle aurait tout le temps de le faire lorsqu'il serait en cours.

Adrien monta les marches avec lenteur. Il avait eu le temps du trajet pour réfléchir. Il n'était certain de rien mais des éléments l'avaient frappé lors de l'exposé de Toshiko Mori. Elle était canadienne, originaire de l'Alberta, une région où l'on trouvait des chouettes harfang, se pourrait il qu'elle soit en lien avec le rêve qu'il avait fait ? Était elle une amie de sa mère ? Était elle venue pour veiller sur lui ? Était-ce sa mère qui l'envoyait ? Il n'avait pas osé lui poser de questions, il préférait ne pas savoir pour l'heure et garder l'espoir que le rêve avait fait naître en lui. C'était tellement plus agréable de ne pas savoir la vérité et de penser que sa mère était en vie quelque part, qu'elle pensait à lui et attendait de pouvoir revenir. De penser qu'elle allait revenir, qu'elle le serrerait à nouveau dans ses bras et que son père redeviendrait comme avant.

Il se sentait assuré, il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait trouver Marinette, il lui dirait merci. Il lui devait au moins cela. Pour le reste, pour ce qui était de Ladybug, il aviserait le moment venu, après tout ils devaient se voir ce soir là.

Heureusement qu'il se sentait mieux, la voir en étant dans l'état de la veille aurait été pour le moins pénible.

Il se dirigea sans se presser vers la salle de cours.

Marinette se raidit en le voyant entrer, elle ne pensait pas le voir si vite, même si elle avait confiance en maître Fu elle aurait cru qu'il faudrait un jour ou deux à Adrien pour surmonter ce qu'il avait enduré.

Le voir le sourire aux lèvres était pour le moins surprenant. Surtout, après l'avoir laissé en proie à une forte fièvre chez le grand gardien, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se remette aussi vite. Décidément maître Fu avait vraiment d'excellents remèdes. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à lui apporter des macarons, il les avait trouvé bons lors de leur première rencontre, cela lui ferait sans doute plaisir.

Adrien salua Nino et Alya qui se trouvaient près de la porte, échangea quelques mots avec eux puis se dirigea vers elle.

\- Bonjour. Dit il.

\- B... bonjour... balbutia t'elle en rougissant.

Adrien s'arrêta près d'elle.

\- Je voulais te remercier pour hier, sans toi je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait. Heureusement que tu étais là pour m'aider.

Chloé qui les surveillait fronça les sourcils en entendant Adrien remercier Marinette.

Comment cette dernière avait elle pu venir en aide à son Adrichou ? Ce n'était certainement pas pour les révisions, Adrien était tellement plus intelligent que Marinette, ce n'était donc pas dans ce domaine qu'elle aurait pu lui être d'un quelconque secours.

Décidée à en savoir plus elle quitta sa place et se dirigea vers eux. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Marinette Dupain-Cheng détourner Adrien d'elle. Pas après qu'elle ait enfin réussi à obtenir quelque chose de lui.

\- Adrichou, si tu avais besoin d'aide hier tu aurais du me le dire. Sussura t'elle en s'arrêtant près d'Adrien.

Adrien et Marinette se tournèrent vers elle, tout d'abord surpris par cette intervention qu'ils n'attendaient pas, puis mal à l'aise.

Marinette ne tarda pas à sentir une profonde irritation naître en elle.

Comment Chloé osait elle faire comme si elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'Adrien n'allait pas bien la veille ?

\- Chloé, tu ne l'as visiblement pas remarqué, mais Adrien était malade hier, il l'a été toute la journée, même s'il a tenu bon pour ne pas manquer de cours. Dit elle d'une voix cinglante. Cela l'a tellement fatigué qu'il s'est trouvé mal après la fin des cours. Je l'ai gardé chez moi jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux.

Chloé fronça les sourcils et considéra Adrien. Il ne lui semblait pas du tout malade. Marinette exagérait visiblement.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait été si malade. Objecta t'elle. Les enseignants l'auraient envoyé à l'infirmerie s'il l'avait été toute la journée. Je crois que c'est plus d'être allé chez toi qui aurait pu le rendre malade.

\- J'étais vraiment malade Chloé. Soupira Adrien qui n'appréciait pas du tout la situation.

\- Je ne dis pas que je ne te crois pas Adrichou, c'est sa parole à elle que je trouve sujette à caution. Lui répondit Chloé. Tu t'es sans doute trouvé un peu mal de rester avec elle, ce que je comprends fort bien. Ce doit être une véritable épreuve de devoir rester pour réviser avec elle et personne d'autre. Si tu veux je peux rester avec toi ce soir.

Adrien adressa un regard désolé à Marinette. Dire qu'il voulait lui présenter des excuses et qu'il ne faisait que lui attirer des ennuis.

\- Je te remercie Chloé, mais tu ne ferais que t'ennuyer. Je ne veux pas que tu t'imposes des révisions dont tu n'as pas besoin. Dit il le plus doucement possible.

Il savait par expérience qu'il ne valait mieux se montrer diplomate avec elle, la prendre à rebrousse poils ne pouvait qu'être contre productif.

Chloé fit la moue. Même si elle n'avait pas tellement envie de réviser elle avait encore moins envie de laisser Marinette seule avec Adrien.

\- Mais... protesta Chloé.

\- Chloé, je t'ai dit que je passerai du temps avec toi après le brevet, je ne vais pas revenir sur ma parole, mais en attendant je te demande de te montrer patiente. Dit Adrien d'un ton ferme.

Marinette et Chloé le regardèrent avec surprise. Elles ne s'attendaient pas à le voir parler ainsi.

 _A suivre_

(1) 98 900 très précisément. Merci à l'encyclopédie canadienne et à son article : canadiens-dorigine-japonaise

(2) des beignets très appréciés au Canada et venus d'Europe de l'Est, il m'a fallu un moment pour les dénicher parmi les 50-petits-dejeuners-dans-le-monde.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
24)Interrogations sans réponses**

Chloé regarda le visage d'Adrien, comme si elle hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Finalement elle haussa les épaules, esquissa une légère moue puis retourna à sa place aux côtés de Sabrina sans rien ajouter au grand soulagement des deux autres qui la suivaient du regard.  
Une fois qu'elle fut assise Adrien se tourna vers Marinette.

\- Nous terminerons cette conversation ce soir si tu le veux bien. Je crois que je dois rejoindre Nino, j'ai des questions à lui poser sur hier, j'avoue que je n'ai plus trop de souvenirs des cours.

Marinette hocha la tête, elle comprenait très bien qu'Adrien ne se souvienne plus vraiment clairement de la veille, il avait passé la journée à s'efforcer de rester conscient et debout,cela ne devait pas vraiment laisser beaucoup d'énergie pour écouter des cours.

Il leur adressa un sourire à chacune puis se dirigea sans hâte vers sa place et vers son ami Nino.

Nino l'observa en silence tandis qu'il prenait possession de son siège. C'était le même garçon qu'avant, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts, et en même temps Nino avait la curieuse impression d'être en présence d'un inconnu. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vu un jour Adrien faire face à Marinette et à Chloé en même temps et s'en sortir comme il venait de le faire. Surtout il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler à Chloé avec autant de fermeté et d'assurance. Il n'avait pas non plus l'habitude de voir Chloé ne pas protester énergiquement en constatant qu'on lui tenait tête.

Il était surpris, mais en même temps cela lui plaisait bien, cette assurance nouvelle de son ami.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ait un jour pensé qu'Adrien était faible, seulement il le trouvait parfois un peu trop gentil et accommodant. Il était donc ravi de le voir changer enfin.

\- Bonjour Nino. Dit Adrien en lui tendant la main, prêt à faire le geste que Nino appréciait.

Nino hésita, puis, au lieu de faire ce geste, il prit la main tendue et la serra avec enthousiasme.

Un peu de surprise se glissa dans les yeux d'Adrien puis il sourit et rendit la poignée de mains avec le même enthousiasme.

Nino lui montra ensuite les notes des cours de la veille et Adrien en prit connaissance avec application. Il ne cessa que lorsque madame Bustier fut là.

Leur enseignante le regarda attentivement, un peu surprise de le voir si en forme. Décidément la capacité à se remettre de certains adolescents ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula paisiblement, pas l'ombre d'un akumatisé, pas de problèmes particuliers à signaler pendant les cours.

Adrien se sentait de plus en plus détendu au fil des heures. C'était finalement un jour comme les autres, un jour comme il aimerait en vivre plus souvent. Un jour où il n'était qu'un étudiant normal, en train de se préparer à passer le brevet.

Lorsque enfin les cours furent terminés et qu'il se retrouva seul quelques minutes, Marinette était sortie pour parler avec Alya, Adrien se sentait vraiment en pleine forme.

Il s'adossa au dossier de son siège et se laissa aller à sourire.

C'était vraiment très agréable une journée pareille.

Il faisait soleil, il faisait chaud, et même s'il savait qu'il ne quitterait pas le collège avant des heures, il n'en était pas moins heureux.

Quelque part il s'étonnait un peu de se sentir si bien, après les moments pénibles des derniers jours, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il voulait croire que c'était le rêve qui le mettait de si bonne humeur, qui lui permettait de voir la vie sous un jour plus agréable. Peut être même la présence de sa mère dans le rêve en question.

Cette pensée le mettait en joie.

Sa mère... comme il aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas seulement un rêve... que ce soit vrai, réel, qu'ils aient été tous les deux dans cette cabane, qu'il se soit endormi auprès d'elle.

Bien sur, il s'était réveillé dans sa chambre, dans son lit, mais quelque part, ce rêve avait changé beaucoup de choses.

Il lui avait permis de faire le point, de retrouver un peu de confiance en son père et surtout, il lui avait permis de ne pas faire l'erreur de fuguer.

Maintenant qu'Adrien y repensait, vouloir quitter la maison familiale aurait été une belle erreur.

Où aurait il bien pu aller se réfugier ? Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et s'il s'était rendu chez eux il aurait pu leur attirer des ennuis. Cela n'aurait vraiment pas été très correct de sa part.

Il s'interrogeait également sur la plume qu'il avait trouvé à son réveil.

Un oiseau qu'il avait vu en rêve n'aurait pas pu laisser une plume, c'était rigoureusement impossible, même s'il voulait bien admettre qu'il existait de par le monde des phénomènes qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer, il y avait tout de même des choses qu'il avait du mal à accepter. Il voulait bien croire qu'il y avait des kwamis, des miraculous et des super héros, il en faisait l'expérience chaque jour depuis des mois, mais admettre qu'un oiseau venu dans ses rêves puisse laisser une plume dans le monde réel était un peu trop pour lui.

C'était surtout assez angoissant en vérité.

Penser qu'un oiseau irréel puisse laisser une plume tout à fait réelle, c'était commencer à croire que les rêves pouvaient interagir avec la réalité et ça, c'était vraiment très perturbant, même pour lui.

Il préférait croire que quelqu'un avait laissé cette plume sur son lit pendant qu'il dormait.

Son sourire commença à pâlir pour finalement s'effacer.

Mais admettre que quelqu'un avait laissé une plume sur son lit, c'était aussi admettre que quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre pendant qu'il dormait, pour la seconde fois.

Il n'avait pas été attaqué, on ne lui avait rien pris, mais quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre et il ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

Il réprima un frisson.

Que devait il en penser ? Devait il prendre cela pour un avertissement ? Y avait il une menace derrière le dépôt de cette plume sur ses draps ?

Il espérait bien que non. Il préférait croire les mots de sa mère, ceux où elle lui affirmait que l'oiseau était une amie.

Une amie ? C'était donc une femelle ? Une femme ?

A nouveau son esprit le ramenait vers Toshiko Mori.

Se pouvait il que ce soit elle qui soit venue déposer la plume sur le lit pendant qu'il dormait ? C'était assez probable lorsqu'il y réfléchissait. Elle était la seule personne dont il ne savait que peu, donc la seule susceptible de se livrer à cet acte.

Il ne voyait pas son père, le gorille ou l'un des employés travaillant au manoir s'amuser à entrer de nuit, sans faire de bruits, dans sa chambre pour poser une plume de harfang sur ses draps.

Cela n'avait strictement aucun sens, il se devait bien de l'admettre.

Bien sur, que Toshiko Mori se soit livré à cet exercice, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait que peu, était tout aussi étonnant.

Pourquoi un tel geste ? Qu'espérait elle en le faisant ? Et si ce n'était pas elle, alors qui ?

Adrien réprima un soupir. Il ne se sentait pas aussi angoissé qu'après l'attaque, mais il n'était plus aussi serein qu'avant d'avoir commencé à penser à tout cela.

C'était assez contrariant. Alors qu'il se sentait enfin bien, voilà qu'il ne pouvait se retenir de repartir dans des questions qui alimentaient son mal être. Il allait finir par croire qu'il aimait cela...

Le retour de Marinette le détourna de ses pensées à nouveau morose.

La jeune fille se rendit compte immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle l'avait quitté souriant, le regard joyeux et le retrouvait avec un air presque angoissé.

Elle s'installa à côté de lui et posa la main sur la sienne, lui adressa un sourire doux.

\- Tu sais, si tu as des ennuis, tu peux m'en parler. Dit elle gentiment.

Adrien sentit un fort sentiment de reconnaissance l'envahir en entendant ces mots.

Marinette était vraiment une amie. Elle était toujours prête à aider les autres. Elle lui faisait un peu penser à Ladybug, toutes les deux avaient la même générosité quelque part, le même soucis de venir en aide aux gens.

\- Tu es comme elle. Murmura t'il sans réfléchir.

Il vit les yeux bleus de sa camarade s'agrandir de surprise et un air perplexe se peindre sur ses traits.

Il se sentit rougir, pourquoi donc avait il dit une chose pareille ? Et Marinette avait entendu bien sur... comment aurait elle pu ne pas entendre ? Il n'y avait personne autour d'eux pour masquer ses propos.

\- Je suis comme qui ? Questionna Marinette d'un ton un peu tendu.

Adrien se passa la main dans les cheveux, embarrassé, il allait devoir lui répondre, il n'avait plus le choix...

\- Comme Ladybug. Dit il.

Il vit Marinette rougir et baisser les yeux, visiblement très gênée et en fut désolé.

\- C'est un compliment ! Ajouta t'il vivement.

Il n'était pas du tout convaincu que cela puisse rattraper sa maladresse, mais il avait le sentiment que c'était la chose à dire.

Marinette s'empourpra plus encore.

Elle s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela.

Adrien la comparant à Ladybug... le premier moment d'angoisse passé elle appréciait le compliment, puisque visiblement c'était un compliment, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'égarer sur un sujet aussi sensible et dangereux pour elle, pas si elle voulait garder son secret.

Heureusement qu'il avait attendu qu'ils soient seuls pour dire un truc pareil. Elle préférait de pas imaginer la réaction d'Alya si elle avait été présente et avait pu entendre.

Dans le meilleur des cas son amie aurait éclaté de rire, si tant est qu'entendre sa meilleure amie s'esclaffer à l'idée que l'on soit ce qu'on était justement soit la meilleure des options... Peut être pas, mais elle était tout de même meilleure que celle où Alya commençait à se poser des questions et à envisager qu'elle puisse effectivement être Ladybug. Pas de doute, cette option là serait bien pire.

Elle releva avec effort la tête pour observer Adrien.

Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il ait éprouvé le besoin de lui dire ces mots.

Elle n'avait rien à voir avec Ladybug. Elle était maladroite, timide avec le garçon qu'elle aimait, même si elle devait bien admettre que ces derniers temps elle avait fait de gros progrès.

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec elle, nous n'avons vraiment rien en commun. Ne put elle se retenir de soupirer.

C'était sans doute vraiment un compliment, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'Adrien ait pu vouloir se moquer d'elle en disant ces mots, mais il était des plus maladroits. Des plus malvenus aussi.

Elle espérait qu'Adrien allait s'en tenir là et ne pas renchérir, mais contre toute attente, il n'eut pas la réaction qu'elle attendait.

Lorsque Adrien avait entendu Marinette affirmer qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec Ladybug et qu'elles n'avaient rien en commun il avait tout d'abord pensé qu'il valait mieux s'en tenir là mais la façon dont elle l'avait dit lui avait fait de la peine.

A nouveau il n'avait pu se retenir de parler sans vraiment réfléchir.

-Tu te trompes ! Avait il immédiatement protesté en se levant d'un bond.

Les yeux bleus de Marinette l'avaient fixé avec ébahissement et ce qui ressemblait fortement à un début de panique. Adrien avait immédiatement conclu qu'elle commençait sans doute à croire qu'il avait perdu la raison, ce qui n'aurait rien de bien surprenant vu ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de perdre la raison, ni de me moquer de toi, je dis ce que je pense. Avait il dit aussitôt pour ne pas la laisser sur cette impression.

Son affirmation n'avait visiblement pas rassuré Marinette, il l'avait vu faire un mouvement, comme si elle était tentée de fuir. De le fuir, et cela lui avait fait plus de peine encore.

Il s'était assis à nouveau et avait fixé la table devant lui. Il ne savait plus que dire ni que faire. Il se sentait désolé et terriblement mal à l'aise à présent.

Il n'était vraiment qu'un idiot... il avait voulu lui faire un compliment et au final il ne faisait que lui faire peur. Décidément, qu'il soit Chat Noir ou Adrien il n'était vraiment pas doué pour parler aux filles... pas étonnant que Ladybug ne veuille pas de lui.

 _A suivre_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
25)Comment s'en sortir au mieux**

Un moment de silence des plus gênés s'installa. Marinette fut la première à reprendre la parole. D'une voix qui manquait cependant un peu d'assurance. Elle ne balbutiait pas mais on sentait clairement qu'elle cherchait ses mots et pesait chacun d'entre eux avant de le prononcer.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu étais sérieux, mais je crois que nous devrions revenir aux révisions, nous avons pris du retard, essayons d'avancer avant que madame Bustier n'arrive.

Adrien sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu... vraiment pas...

Pas plus qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser sur cette impression qui était visiblement mauvaise. Il devait faire ou dire quelque chose... n'importe quoi... pour faire comprendre à Marinette qu'il n'avait pas voulu se moquer d'elle. Le problème étant hélas qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait bien faire pour rattraper sa bourde.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé... je ne voulais pas te faire de peine... dit il.

Marinette le considéra en silence, il semblait vraiment regretter et avec cette expression il lui faisait un peu penser à Chat Noir lorsqu'elle le rabrouait pour ses tentatives de drague minables.

Cette pensée la fit tiquer. C'était un peu trop bizarre d'être assise aux côtés d'Adrien, qui était celui dont elle avait toujours rêvé, et de le comparer à Chat Noir qui était tout son contraire. C'était tout aussi étrange que d'entendre Adrien la comparer à Ladybug.

Une pensée encore plus désagréable lui vint. Une pensée qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir en tête et qui prenait à présent toute la place dans son esprit.

Se pourrait il qu'Adrien soit attiré par Ladybug ? Après tout elle était assez charismatique, ce qui lui avait valu quelques déboires... pardon, qui leur avait valu quelques déboires, puisque Chat Noir en avait fait les frais lui aussi. Même si dans le cas de l'affaire de l'imposteur Chat Noir était le principal responsable. S'il n'avait pas titillé le malheureux sculpteur rien ne se serait produit.

Elle réprima à grand peine un soupir.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec Ladybug ? Vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien pousser certaines personnes, en particulier de sexe masculin, à se focaliser sur elle. Bien sur, elle portait une tenue moulante et visiblement cela ne laissait pas certains hommes indifférents, mais tout de même ! Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle allait leur tomber dans les bras.

Alors qu'elle pensait ces mots Marinette eut presque l'impression d'entendre la voix de Tikki lui répondre. Elle savait très bien ce que dirait sa kwami, Tikki lui demanderait sans doute si elle était certaine qu'elle ne tomberait pas dans certains bras. Pour être franche, Marinette tomberait bien volontiers dans ceux d'Adrien si ce dernier le lui demandait. Le soucis étant qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment être attiré par Ladybug... rectification, il n'avait pas semblé l'être jusqu'à présent, mais peut être que les choses avaient changé? Se pourrait il que Ladybug soit sa rivale et qu'elle ne s'en soit pas encore rendu compte ? Cette idée la mit en colère. Penser qu'Adrien puisse être comme les autres, seulement attiré par l'apparence... c'était vraiment une grosse déception.

Comment savoir ?

\- Tu... tu es attiré par elle ? Demanda t'elle en faisant de son mieux pour masquer son ressentiment.

Adrien s'empourpra fortement. Que répondre à une question pareille ?

S'il répondait que non ce serait un mensonge, mais s'il répondait oui... Marinette risquait de lui en vouloir. Vu son expression il avait le sentiment qu'elle n'aimait pas trop Ladybug. C'était un peu surprenant, la plupart des gens aimaient Ladybug, pourquoi Marinette semblait elle lui en vouloir soudain ?

\- J'apprécie ce qu'elle fait pour Paris. Répondit il enfin. C'est pour cela que j'ai dit que tu es comme elle, tu en fais tant pour les autres.

Marinette lui adressa un sourire timide. Elle semblait s'être radoucie d'un seul coup. Adrien renonça à comprendre.

\- Merci pour le compliment, mais je suis loin d'en faire autant qu'elle. Dit Marinette.

\- Tu fais ce que tu peux à ton niveau, c'est tout ce qui importe. Répliqua Adrien.

L'arrivée de madame Bustier les obligea à mettre un terme à la discussion. Ils en étaient à la fois soulagés et tristes.

Ils avaient tous les deux le sentiment qu'ils avaient eu une discussion vraiment très importante.

Les révisions se passèrent bien ce soir là, lorsqu'elles furent terminées madame Bustier les félicita pour leurs efforts et les raccompagna vers l'entrée. Elle les laissa après un dernier mot de félicitations. Adrien regarda vers l'endroit où était toujours garé le véhicule et se raidit.

Toshiko Mori attendait à côté de la voiture qui devait ramener Adrien. Marinette la considéra avec un peu de surprise, elle s'était attendue à voir Nathalie et se demandait qui pouvait bien être cette femme qu'elle voyait pour la première fois.

Elle interrogea Adrien du regard. Ce dernier avait découvert Toshiko sans réelle surprise, mais avec un peu d'ennui. Il ne s'était pas encore totalement fait à sa présence et il aurait préféré qu'elle ne se montre pas à Marinette, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut être parce qu'elle faisait partie d'une part de sa vie qu'il voulait garder loin de la part agréable de son existence.

\- C'est la remplaçante de Nathalie. Soupira t'il.

Marinette était de plus en plus surprise. Nathalie était l'assistante de Gabriel Agreste depuis tellement longtemps qu'entendre Adrien dire qu'elle avait été remplacée était quelque chose qui la sidérait totalement.

\- Nathalie est partie ? S'étonna t'elle.

Elle vit le visage d'Adrien s'assombrir et se reprocha d'avoir posé la question.

\- Pardon, je n'aurai pas du demander, cela ne me regarde pas.

\- Mon père l'a écartée, par ma faute. Avoua Adrien d'une voix triste. A cause de mon comportement de la veille. Il voulait me punir et il l'a envoyée loin de Paris. Je dois y aller, je ne veux pas causer d'ennuis à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, sans regarder en arrière. Il ne voulait pas voir l'expression de Marinette.

Il monta dans la voiture et attendit qu'elle démarre sans regarder vers les marches.

Toshiko elle ne s'en priva pas.

\- C'est la camarade avec laquelle vous révisez ? Elle a l'air très bien. Dit elle à Adrien.

\- Elle l'est. Répondit Adrien brièvement.

Il ne tenait pas à s'étendre sur le sujet.

Toshiko n'insista pas. Elle voyait bien qu'il était triste et ne voulait pas en rajouter.

\- Je me suis permis de visiter votre collège ce matin, j'étais curieuse de voir à quoi il ressemblait. Mes enfants sont entrés directement au lycée et à l'école de médecine, je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans un collège français.

\- Vos enfants ? Releva Adrien.

\- J'ai deux enfants. Sourit Toshiko. Kenji a dix neuf ans et Mariko vient de fêter ses dix sept ans. J'ai aussi un beau fils qui a également dix sept ans, André.

Adrien écoutait distraitement, les enfants de Toshiko ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment, il remarqua cependant que les prénoms de la fille de sa nouvelle responsable et de son beau fils ressemblaient un peu au sien et à celui de Marinette. C'était un hasard qui aurait pu lui sembler amusant s'il n'était pas déjà en train de penser à son rendez-vous avec Ladybug ce soir là.

Il avait hâte d'y être et en même temps il appréhendait un peu. Devait il lui dire qu'il l'avait comparée à Marinette ?

S'il le faisait comment réagirait Ladybug ? Même si elle avait un caractère bien plus assuré que Marinette ne risquait elle pas de prendre ombrage du fait qu'il ait osé faire une comparaison entre elle et une collégienne ? Elle allait sans doute le remettre à sa place sans ménagement.

Il haussa les épaules avec fatalité. Il allait tenter le coup, juste pour voir si elle aurait une réaction différente. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais d'un seul coup il avait très envie de découvrir comment sa partenaire de lutte réagirait et de comparer sa réaction avec celle de sa camarade de classe.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Questionna Toshiko a qui le mouvement d'épaules n'avait pas échappé.

\- J'étais en train de penser aux épreuves et de me demander si j'allais y parvenir. Improvisa Adrien. J'ai fini par me dire que cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Même si je décroche la mention très bien mon père ne sera pas satisfait.

Toshiko sentit immédiatement qu'il y avait effectivement un problème. La façon dont Adrien venait de terminer sa déclaration l'alarma. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ces propos.

Même si Gabriel Agreste n'était pas exempt de défauts et ne faisait pas grand chose pour que son fils le voit sous un jour favorable, il n'en était pas moins le père d'Adrien et elle estimait que le garçon ne devait pas voir son père comme une personne qui ne se souciait pas du tout de lui. Elle décida donc d'intervenir sans tarder. Cependant, elle se devait d'abord de vérifier si elle avait bien compris ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Que voulez vous dire Adrien ? Pourquoi votre père ne serait il pas heureux que vous ayez la mention très bien ?

\- Rien de ce que je fais n'est suffisant pour qu'il soit satisfait. Il trouve toujours quelque chose à redire et quand bien même il serait satisfait il ne viendra pas me voir pour me le dire en personne. Il n'est jamais là quand j'ai besoin de lui.

Toshiko était touchée par la tristesse et la résignation qu'elle pouvait percevoir dans la voix du garçon. Elle se demanda si son employeur avait conscience de l'étendue de la souffrance de son fils. Elle allait vraiment devoir faire quelque chose.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas faire les choses pour vous ? Demanda t'elle. Cette mention très bien, vous la voulez pour faire plaisir à votre père ?

Adrien prit le temps de réfléchir. C'était une question que Nathalie n'aurait jamais posé. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de l'assistante de son père de poser ce genre de question. Toshiko Mori était définitivement très différente.

\- Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Si je ne la décroche pas il me cloître à nouveau. Soupira Adrien avec lassitude. Je devrai à nouveau suivre un enseignement à domicile.

Toshiko eut du mal à cacher sa surprise, c'était un détail qu'elle ignorait. Un peu d'indignation la prit à l'idée que ce garçon dont elle avait désormais la charge avait visiblement grandi seul, sans amis, sans enfants de son âge autour de lui.

Elle pensa à ses propres enfants qui avaient toujours été libres d'aller où ils voulaient, même après que Mariko et André aient été enlevés par un fou lorsqu'ils avaient dix ans. Une aventure dont ils étaient heureusement sortis indemnes. Une aventure qui les avait réunis et avait réunis leurs familles. Depuis ce jour Mariko et André étaient inséparables, même s'il leur arrivait de se chamailler, Mariko était d'un tempérament extraverti et parfois fantasque, alors qu'André lui était plus réservé et calme.

Il faudrait qu'elle les fasse venir un jour, même s'ils étaient de deux ans les aînés d'Adrien elle était persuadée qu'ils pourraient s'entendre.

\- Je vois. Vous faites le maximum pour le satisfaire et c'est tout à votre honneur, je ne peux rien vous promettre et je ne vais donc pas commencer à vous parler de choses qui ne se réaliseront peut être jamais, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas Nathalie, je ne tiens pas à ce poste autant qu'elle et je partirai sans trop de regrets si votre père me renvoie, par contre, à moins qu'il ne demande à la police de me tenir au loin, il ne pourra pas m'empêcher de vous revoir si vous en avez envie.

Adrien la regarda avec surprise. Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre quelqu'un lui dire cela, surtout pas un employé de son père.

Il avait un peu de mal à la croire en vérité. Elle était payée par son père, si elle était renvoyée elle partirait pour ne plus jamais revenir. Après tout, ils se connaissaient à peine. Pourquoi voudrait elle le revoir ?

\- Vous êtes sérieuse ?

\- Adrien, si je reste un certain temps, et c'est bien mon intention, vous découvrirez que je ne dis jamais rien sans le penser.

 _A suivre_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Enfin le chapitre 26, on peut dire que j'attendais de le placer celui ci... j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
26)Une rencontre surveillée**

Adrien monta se coucher sitôt son repas terminé, repas qu'il avait pris seul, Toshiko avait été demandée par Gabriel, elle avait disparu dans son bureau et n'en était pas ressortie.

Il en était soulagé, la discussion avec elle lui avait laissé une impression étrange, ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable mais ce n'était pas non plus quelque chose qu'il avait envie de revivre trop souvent. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de conversation et ne savait donc qu'en penser.

Toshiko lui semblait sympathique et c'était justement ce qui l'alarmait le plus. Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures et elle avait déjà réussi à lui plaire. Ce n'était pas suspect en soi mais il préférait rester sur ses gardes. Après avoir été assailli dans sa propre chambre il avait tendance à vouloir se montrer très prudent.

Lorsque la nuit fut enfin tombée et qu'il fut certain que plus personne ne viendrait traîner dans les parages de sa chambre il glissa son anneau à son doigt. Plagg ne tarda pas à se matérialiser, visiblement bougon.

\- J'ai failli attendre ! Où est mon fromage ?

Adrien lui désigna le camembert qu'il avait demandé au cuisinier et attendit que son kwami termine de manger pour tendre le bras vers lui.

\- Plagg ! Transforme moi !

\- Nous sommes obligés de sortir ? Se plaignit Plagg. Il est vraiment tard et tu as beaucoup à faire demain. Nous pourrions tout simplement nous reposer ce soir, tu pourrais me donner un autre fromage.

\- Plagg, si tu ne me transformes pas immédiatement je te jure que je ne te donnerai plus jamais de camembert, puisque tu aimes tant le fromage je vais te passer au fromage fondu, une préférence pour la marque ?

Plagg le regarda avec indignation.

\- Fromage fondu ? Tu veux parler de cette abomination sous emballage argenté que seuls les humains prépubères sont en mesure d'aimer ? Tu n'oserais pas !

\- Tu veux prendre les paris ? Questionna Adrien avec une pointe d'ironie.

Plagg le regarda avec une surprise qui n'était pas feinte avant de s'engouffrer dans l'anneau en marmonnant qu'il y avait maltraitance à kwami.

Adrien sourit tandis que la transformation s'amorçait, il était heureux d'avoir trouvé un moyen de tenir Plagg sous contrôle, enfin, plus ou moins. Il avait le pressentiment que la menace ne ferait pas effet très longtemps.

Il ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre et s'élança vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Il était tellement impatient de retrouver Ladybug qu'il manqua les deux paires d'yeux qui surveillaient son départ du haut d'un toit.

Deux formes étaient tapies dans l'ombre, blanches comme elles étaient elles devaient toujours se tenir dans les recoins les plus sombres si elles voulaient rester hors de vue. La plus grande des deux était indéniablement masculine, l'autre était féminine. Si l'individu de sexe masculin semblait à peine humain avec ses yeux rouges et luisants, sa fourrure d'un blanc argenté et ses crocs acérés, la femme elle l'était indéniablement malgré sa chevelure blanche. Elle était également très jeune, ses yeux d'un bleu très clair pétillaient de malice. Elle portait une tenue aussi moulante que celle de Ladybug, d'un blanc pur, son masque ressemblait à un oiseau aux ailes déployées.

De là où ils étaient postés ils avaient eu une vue directe sur la chambre d'Adrien grâce à la vision d'une chouette matérialisée par la femme et n'avaient pas manqué une seule seconde de sa transformation.

\- Voila qui est très instructif tu ne crois pas Wen ? Demanda la femme avec amusement.

\- Si, nous avons bien fait de venir. Au moins nous sommes fixés sur lui. Mais ce n'est pas l'un des nôtres. C'est un régulier. Il est sous contrôle, nous n'avons pas à l'approcher.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle Wen. Il a l'air mignon, j'aurai bien fait sa connaissance.

Comme le regard rouge du dénommé Wen se tournait vers elle elle leva les mains.

\- Très bien, je n'insiste pas. Dit elle. Que faisons nous ? Maman ne sera pas contente si on le laisse sortir sans surveillance.

\- Tu te sens d'envoyer une autre chouette ? Questionna Wen après une hésitation.

Il n'aimait pas lui demander cela, surtout en sachant qu'elle s'était réveillée épuisée le matin même après avoir fait une intervention dans des rêves au cours de la nuit qui venait de s'écouler.

\- Affirmatif ! Répondit gaiement la jeune femme en matérialisant la chouette en question.

L'oiseau prit son vol et suivit le trajet qu'avait emprunté Adrien.

Wen soupira et continua à surveiller sa partenaire, Harfang en faisait souvent trop et il avait beau faire il ne parvenait pas toujours à l'empêcher de dépasser ses limites. Au moins elle avait cessé de le nommer Wendigo. Il détestait ce nom. Il ne se sentait pas du tout être un wendigo, il avait le sentiment que la créature dont il prenait l'apparence lorsqu'il se transformait était bien plus ancienne et surtout bien plus redoutable.

Loin de se douter de la surveillance dont il était l'objet Adrien atteignit le lieu de rendez-vous. Comme il le pensait Ladybug était déjà arrivée.

\- Ma lady, toujours ponctuelle. Dit il en souriant.

Il s'arrêta près d'elle et la considéra, un peu surpris qu'elle ne lui rende pas son salut, même en le rabrouant.

La chouette s'arrêta à bonne distance, se posant sur une branche d'arbre et resta immobile à les regarder.

Harfang posa la main sur le front de Wen afin de lui montrer ce que voyait la chouette.

\- Garde tes forces. Maugréa t'il.

\- Je les garde, promis. Répondit Harfang.

Wen soupira, une fois de plus elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Marinette était mal à l'aise, elle avait beau savoir qu'ils devaient se rencontrer ce soir là, que c'était une mesure de prudence, elle avait encore du mal avec ce qui s'était produit avec Adrien un peu plus tôt. Surtout, elle était mal à l'aise en raison des comparaisons d'Adrien et des siennes.

Elle réalisait qu'elle s'était montrée assez critique envers son partenaire et elle en avait un peu honte.

Lorsqu'elle avait entendu Adrien la comparer avec Ladybug elle avait réalisé qu'elle faisait la même chose avec Chat Noir.

Oui... elle ne cessait de comparer son insupportable partenaire avec le garçon qu'elle aimait. Elle commençait à se demander si elle ne se montrait pas trop dure avec Chat Noir. Il faisait de son mieux, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne pouvait pas atteindre la perfection d'Adrien.

Devant le silence prolongé de Ladybug Adrien commençait à se sentir très mal à l'aise. Elle le regardait d'une façon vraiment très étrange. Une idée curieuse lui traversa l'esprit.

Se pouvait il qu'elle ait appris qu'il l'avait comparée à Marinette ? Était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle le considérait de la sorte ? Parce qu'elle savait et qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout ? Si tel était le cas, tant pis, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en excuser, il n'en avait pas honte à bien y réfléchir. Marinette méritait cette comparaison. Sur ce point il n'avait aucun doute. Elle n'était peut être pas une super héroïne, mais elle était vraiment super à sa manière. Finalement, ne supportant plus ce silence, il opta pour une tentative d'humour.

\- J'ai l'impression que ma lady s'est levée de la patte gauche ce soir. Je peux savoir qui l'a prise à rebrousse poils que j'aille lui tirer les oreilles ?

Ladybug se raidit et il se prépara à une remontrance en règle, mais contre toute attente elle ne vint pas.

Ladybug le fixa en silence un long moment puis soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Je suis désolée chaton. Vraiment désolée. Dit elle.

Adrien se raidit à son tour, c'était visiblement pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Si elle ne le rembarrait pas pour ses blagues c'était qu'elle était vraiment mal ou qu'elle se moquait éperdument de ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne savait pas quelle option était la pire pour lui.

\- Désolée de quoi ma lady ?

\- Aujourd'hui quelqu'un m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait réaliser à quel point j'étais parfois injuste à ton sujet.

Adrien la regarda avec une totale incompréhension. En quoi était elle donc injuste avec lui ? Il se montrait agaçant avec elle, il était donc normal qu'elle le repousse. Même s'il affectait de s'en moquer, même s'il continuait à espérer, il savait qu'il s'était déjà fait une raison. Ladybug ne l'aimait pas. Elle l'appréciait peut être en tant que partenaire, mais leur relation s'arrêtait là. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, une fois de plus, à l'idée qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre son héroïne et lui.

Enfin, pour l'heure il n'était pas temps de s'étendre sur ses espoirs déçus. Sa lady était perturbée et il était de son devoir de tout faire pour lui rendre sinon le sourire, du moins une certaine sérénité.

\- Je ne sais pas qui s'est permis de troubler ton esprit ma lady, mais laisse moi te dire que c'est très certainement un véritable idiot.

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'avait attendu Marinette. Elle regarda Chat Noir avec un peu de surprise et une pointe d'indignation. Comment pouvait il se permettre de critiquer quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? C'était lui l'idiot !

\- Tu ne le connais même pas, comment peux tu dire qu'il est idiot ? Ne put elle se retenir de protester.

Adrien haussa les épaules. Une fois encore elle le désarçonnait par ses réactions.

\- Je ne le connais peut être pas, mais s'il t'a fait de la peine, alors oui, je maintiens qu'il est idiot et je le maintiendrais toujours.

Marinette se sentit rougir. Il semblait tellement certain de lui, un peu comme Adrien lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle était comme Ladybug.

\- Il ne m'a pas fait de peine... protesta t'elle encore.

Elle vit Chat Noir froncer les sourcils et faire la moue. Encore une chose qu'Adrien ne faisait jamais. Elle n'avait du moins aucun souvenir d'avoir vu son camarade de classe faire la moue, c'était tellement puéril...

\- Alors quoi ? S'il n'est ni un idiot, ni quelqu'un qui t'a fait de la peine, alors qu'a t'il donc fait pour te rendre comme tu es à présent ? Demanda Chat Noir.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a fait, ni vraiment ce qu'il a bien pu me dire qui est important, c'est que cela m'a permis de comprendre que je n'étais pas juste envers toi. C'est la seule chose que tu dois retenir.

Chat Noir fit à nouveau la moue, comme s'il n'aimait pas l'entendre parler de la sorte.

Marinette réprima un soupir. Ce qu'il pouvait être pénible parfois... elle essayait de lui présenter des excuses et il faisait tout pour l'irriter en retour.

\- Et si ce n'est pas ce que je veux ? Répliqua soudain Chat Noir. Si je persiste à dire qu'il est idiot ? Que va faire ma lady ? Elle va continuer à croire qu'elle est injuste envers moi ou me disputer ? Elle va laisser quelque chose que j'ai dit, quelque chose que quelqu'un d'autre a dit, influer sur son comportement ?

Il y avait une pointe de malice dans la voix de son partenaire, il n'était pas vraiment sérieux et pour la première fois au lieu de s'irriter de ce manque de sérieux, elle commença à se dire qu'il avait raison. Elle esquissa un sourire.

Harfang regarda son partenaire.

\- Je crois que nous sommes indiscrets là...

Wen était tout à fait d'accord avec elle. D'un commun accord ils laissèrent disparaître la chouette et attendirent qu'Adrien revienne sans bouger du coin d'ombre où ils étaient. Il était clair que le garçon qu'on leur avait demandé de surveiller ne risquait rien cette nuit là. Il était en compagnie de sa partenaire, ils avaient des kwamis réguliers, des kwamis dont la possession ne mettait pas leurs vies en danger. Des kwamis sous contrôle, paisibles, obéissants, si différents des leurs, des kwamis dont eux n'auraient voulu sous aucun prétexte. Ils préféraient les leurs, si sauvages et dangereux puissent ils être.

Il posa instinctivement la main sur son cœur, pour s'assurer qu'il battait normalement. Depuis déjà sept ans qu'il avait reçu Haloo c'était un geste qui était devenu presque instinctif. Un geste qu'il faisait régulièrement, pour se tranquilliser et être certain qu'il ne poussait pas le bouchon un peu trop loin. Du coin de l'œil il vit Harfang en faire autant, sans doute aussi soucieuse que lui. Même si Zree la prévenait en général lorsqu'elle présumait de ses forces elle avait pris le pli elle aussi.

Posséder un kwami fantôme demandait une discipline certaine.

 _A suivre_


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Bon, on va sauter quelques jours, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de décrire les contrôles et les épreuves du brevet en détail. Toutes mes excuses à ceux qui auraient souhaité voir nos héros penchés sur leurs copies.**

 **Un petit mot à l'intention de PlumeGrise : Bienvenue (en retard je sais, mais vaut mieux tard que jamais) sur le fandom Miraculous de FFNet. Tu as pu voir qu'il y avait quelques auteurs très doués, Mindell entre autres (pour n'en citer qu'un parce que sinon je n'ai pas fini), donc tu vas sans doute passer de très bons moments ici. Un grand merci pour ta review et tes encouragements, ils me touchent beaucoup et me poussent à persister dans mes écrits sur le sujet.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et surtout, n'oubliez pas, même si vous n'avez rien à dire sur le texte que vous lisez, quelque soit l'auteur, vous pouvez toujours laisser un petit mot pour parler de vous ou de l'endroit où vous vivez, un signe de vie, même bref, cela fait plaisir, c'est toujours mieux que des chiffres sur un tableau.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
27)Une décision à prendre**

Adrien se leva de sa place et s'étira en souriant.

C'était enfin fini ! Marinette et lui venaient de terminer le dernier contrôle de rattrapage, il ne restait plus qu'à passer les épreuves du brevet, ce qui n'arriverait pas avant trois bons jours.

Trois jours qu'il entendait bien passer à se reposer un peu, depuis qu'il avait fait sa demande au directeur il avait le sentiment de ne pas avoir arrêté une seule seconde, il passait des cours aux révisions et n'en sortait que pour manger et dormir, c'était certes nécessaire, mais cela n'en était pas moins épuisant à force.

La seule chose qui l'attristait était qu'il n'avait pas revu Ladybug depuis leur rencontre programmée. Rencontre qui s'était assez mal terminée d'après lui.

Ladybug lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas du tout de son avis, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour lui, puis avait affirmé qu'elle ne pourrait plus venir pendant un certain temps parce qu'elle était trop prise dans la vie réelle. Elle était partie sans attendre de réponse, le laissant avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

Quand il y repensait il sentait le même goût revenir en force.

La vie réelle... ainsi Ladybug ne voyait pas leur lutte comme faisant partie de la réalité ? C'était assez déplaisant à entendre. Pour lui le Papillon et les akumas faisaient tout aussi partie de la vie réelle que ses camarades de classe lorsqu'il était Adrien. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment sa partenaire réussissait à dresser un mur aussi épais entre les deux parties de son existence. Bien sur, il en faisait autant, à sa façon, il n'agissait pas de la même façon selon s'il était Adrien ou Chat Noir, mais il ne voyait pas sa vie en tant que Chat Noir comme irréelle. A bien y réfléchir, ce serait même plus le contraire. Parfois c'était sa vie en tant qu'Adrien qu'il trouvait irréelle. Dans les deux cas il portait un masque, mais c'était lorsqu'il était Adrien qu'il se cachait le plus. Pour ne pas décevoir, pour ne pas être déçu aussi. Oui, il se protégeait bien plus en tant qu'Adrien qu'en tant que Chat Noir. Peut être parce que lorsqu'il était Adrien, l'adolescent célèbre, élevé dans du coton, il ne se sentait pas vivre autant que lorsqu'il était Chat Noir, le super héros libre de risquer sa vie et le faisant sans hésiter.

Il vit Marinette se lever et se diriger vers la sortie et soupira.

Non seulement il ne pouvait plus voir Ladybug mais ses rapports avec Marinette avaient eux aussi nettement changé depuis le jour où il s'était permis de la comparer à Ladybug. Visiblement elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné et si elle endurait sa présence lors des révisions et des contrôles, elle ne se comportait plus comme elle le faisait avant qu'il ne fasse cette terrible erreur.

Là aussi Adrien avait du mal à comprendre en quoi faire une comparaison, favorable pour Marinette, pouvait avoir de telles conséquences.

Une fois encore il s'élança derrière elle, résolu à tenter de lui parler, de lui demander pardon à défaut de comprendre.

Si seulement elle acceptait de l'entendre cette fois ! Les fois précédentes, parce qu'il avait déjà essayé, à plusieurs reprises, de lui présenter des excuses, avaient été des échecs, elle avait toujours refusé de l'entendre. Elle ne répondait pas à ses appels téléphoniques non plus, ni aux messages qu'il lui laissait.

\- Marinette ! Tu veux bien m'attendre ? Appela t'il.

Marinette tourna la tête vers lui l'espace d'une seconde et il reprit espoir. Peut être que cette fois...

Mais elle secoua la tête et quitta la salle en accélérant même le pas. Le message était clair. Ce n'était pas non plus pour cette fois.

Adrien s'immobilisa, découragé.

Il ne savait vraiment plus ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour se faire pardonner. Si Marinette ne voulait pas lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer, comment pouvait il regagner sa confiance ?

Il regagna la voiture sans se presser, perdu dans ses pensées. Toshiko remarqua immédiatement qu'il n'était pas aussi souriant que lorsqu'elle l'avait déposé et s'en alarma. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait partir le matin en souriant et revenir le soir l'air sombre ou triste. Elle avait patienté assez longtemps, il était plus que temps pour elle de passer à l'action. Elle attendit cependant qu'ils soient seuls dans le manoir des Agreste pour commencer à aborder le sujet.

\- Adrien, j'aimerai que nous ayons une conversation. Lui dit elle franchement.

Adrien la regarda avec un peu de surprise.

\- De quoi ? Demanda t'il.

\- Pas ici, allons dans votre chambre. Répondit Toshiko.

Adrien accepta sans discuter, quoi qu'elle veuille lui dire il semblait que cela était important et il valait certainement mieux en effet qu'ils se parlent dans une pièce où personne d'indiscret pourrait les écouter.

Il l'invita à prendre place sur le canapé et s'installa dans un fauteuil.

\- De quoi voulez vous que nous parlions ? Demanda t'il encore.

\- De vous Adrien. J'ai remarqué que vous ne sembliez pas très heureux le soir lorsque vous rentrez des cours ou des contrôles. Est-ce que cela se passe mal ? Vous avez besoin de révisions supplémentaires ?

\- Non, les contrôles se passent très bien, merci de vous en soucier, mais je n'ai aucun problème avec eux. Répondit aussitôt Adrien.

Il avait espéré que Toshiko s'en tiendrait là, se satisfaisant de cette réponse, c'est ce que Nathalie aurait fait, mais Toshiko n'était pas Nathalie et elle n'entendait pas se contenter d'une réponse de ce genre, bien au contraire, elle ne voulait surtout pas se satisfaire de ce qui n'était visiblement rien d'autre qu'une dérobade.

Gabriel Agreste lui avait demandé de veiller au bien être d'Adrien et il n'était pas le seul, le père de son mari en avait fait autant, tout comme son frère Lucas, l'oncle de son mari, qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Quoi que dans le cas de Lucas, il ne faisait que transmettre un message, celui de la mère d'Adrien dont il assurait la sécurité depuis plusieurs années.

Lorsqu'elle avait été informée de la situation Toshiko n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à leur venir en aide. Elle avait été bouleversée par la position si difficile de la mère d'Adrien. Cette pauvre femme obligée de se cacher, loin de son époux et de leur fils. Cela devait être si pénible pour elle. Toshiko en avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle y pensait. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle pourrait tenir de manière aussi admirable si on la séparait de ses enfants ou d'André. La mutation de Nathalie lui avait fourni l'occasion idéale pour entrer dans la vie du garçon.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était là que pour veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, mais lorsqu'elle le voyait si triste elle ne pouvait pas rester insensible. Pas en pensant à cette mère séparée de son fils qui donnerait tout pour pouvoir le réconforter. Qui le ferait si elle était là avec lui. La mère d'Adrien ne pouvait pas pour l'heure jouer son rôle, mais elle elle pouvait la remplacer, dans la mesure du raisonnable.

Toshiko n'avait pas la prétention de remplacer la mère d'Adrien, elle savait fort bien qu'elle ne le pourrait jamais, personne ne le pourrait, tout comme elle n'avait jamais essayé de remplacer celle d'André, mais elle pouvait se conduire en mère tout de même. Parce qu'elle en était une tout simplement.

Elle se moquait éperdument que ce ne soit pas son rôle, elle avait en face d'elle un adolescent qui souffrait, alors, si elle pouvait faire quelque chose, ou du moins essayer, alors elle allait le faire. Comme elle aimerait qu'une autre en fasse autant pour ses enfants s'ils se trouvaient dans une situation similaire.

\- Alors où est le problème Adrien ? Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Dit elle doucement.

Adrien hésita, c'était tout de même assez personnel. Mais en même temps, il avait déjà tout essayé pour arranger les choses et il n'y était pas parvenu, ni Nino ni Alya n'avaient réussi à l'aider. Peut être qu'une adulte comme Toshiko pourrait analyser la situation d'une façon très différente et lui proposer une solution qui fonctionne.

Prenant une profonde inspiration il se jeta à l'eau, espérant ne pas être sur le point de faire une nouvelle erreur qui aggraverait la situation au lieu de la solutionner.

\- J'ai voulu rendre hommage à une amie en la comparant à Ladybug, mais elle l'a mal pris. J'ai eu beau lui dire que pour moi c'était un compliment, elle a refusé de changer d'avis et depuis ce jour elle m'évite. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut beaucoup et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'elle comprenne à quel point je regrette.

Toshiko constata avec soulagement que c'était bien moins grave qu'elle ne l'avait craint. Seulement un tracas d'adolescent amoureux.

Elle se garda bien d'en sourire, même si ce n'était pas trop grave à ses yeux à elle, elle savait fort bien que pour Adrien cela devait avoir une toute autre ampleur, il était à l'âge ou le moindre problème prend des proportions énormes, même s'il était très raisonnable pour un garçon de quinze ans et bien plus mûr que la plupart.

Elle était cependant certaine d'une chose, pour être aussi affecté par l'événement il devait être très attaché à la jeune fille qu'il qualifiait d'amie, mais peut être ne s'en était il pas encore vraiment rendu compte.

Il avait parlé d'une amie.

Pour avoir trois adolescents chez elle, dont deux garçons, Toshiko savait fort bien que la prise de conscience était parfois difficile dans certains cas.

\- Vous pourriez peut être l'inviter à une activité qu'elle apprécie. N'avez vous pas trois jours avant la reprise des examens ? Suggéra t'elle.

Adrien hésita, c'était une bonne idée à première vue, mais encore faudrait il qu'il réussisse à parler avec Marinette, ce qui au vu des derniers jours n'était vraiment pas gagné d'avance.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque à Toshiko.

\- Elle ne veut plus me parler, je ne vois pas comment je pourrai faire pour l'inviter.

\- Dans ce cas, laissez moi faire, j'irai lui parler et je transmettrai l'invitation. Que souhaitez vous faire ?

Adrien se mit à réfléchir.

Que pouvait il bien trouver qui convienne assez à Marinette pour qu'elle accepte de lui pardonner ?

Il connaissait un peu ses goûts, savait qu'elle était fan de Jagged Stone, mais hélas le chanteur était en tournée loin de Paris, rien à espérer de ce côté.

\- Vous pourriez l'emmener au cinéma. Lui souffla Toshiko. Un bon film ça met toujours les gens de bonne humeur.

Adrien retrouva le sourire.

Toshiko avait raison, Marinette aimait aller au cinéma, il l'avait entendu parler de films avec Alya à plusieurs reprises et il se souvenait de l'enthousiasme qu'elle mettait à discuter alors.

Oui, le cinéma était une très bonne idée. Le Grand Rex s'imposait immédiatement, de préférence un film passant dans la grande salle, avec le spectacle juste avant.

Adrien se souvenait y être allé lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon, accompagné de ses parents, ils avaient tout fait, le film et la visite. Il était encore très jeune, mais il s'en souvenait toujours comme si cela s'était passé la veille. Son père l'avait même pris sur ses épaules à un moment, pour qu'il puisse mieux voir.

\- Je vois avec joie que vous vous sentez mieux, je vous laisse. Prévenez moi si vous avez besoin de mon aide pour votre projet. Dit Doucement Toshiko avant de commencer à se retirer.

La voix d'Adrien l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte.

\- Madame Mori...

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Toshiko Adrien.

\- Merci Toshiko. Dit Adrien avec reconnaissance. Vous m'avez vraiment aidé.

\- J'en suis heureuse. Sourit Toshiko avant de sortir.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls Plagg quitta sa cachette et vint voltiger devant le visage d'Adrien.

\- Une sortie en amoureux au cinéma, comme c'est romantique. Plaisanta t'il. J'imagine que tu regrette de ne pas y aller avec ton âme sœur.

\- Je ne regrette absolument rien! Répliqua Adrien. De toute façon il n'y aura jamais rien entre Ladybug et moi. Je sais très bien que c'est impossible. Elle ne me regarde même pas.

 _A suivre_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
28)Une demande...**

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle en fin de matinée, après avoir effectué une livraison pour ses parents, Marinette eut la surprise de voir la femme qu'elle avait vu près de la voiture d'Adrien, attendant devant sa porte.

Toshiko était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt et s'était présentée aux parents de Marinette, ceux-ci l'avaient regardée avec un peu de surprise lorsqu'elle leur avait fait part des raisons de sa présence dans leur boutique, à savoir rencontrer leur fille. Sabine l'avait même considérée avec un peu de méfiance comme le faisaient encore quelques, heureusement rares, chinois devant une personne d'origine japonaise avant de se détendre en l'entendant s'exprimer avec un fort accent canadien. Toshiko avait forcé un peu le trait, elle parlait en général sans aucun accent, sauf lorsqu'elle sentait que le faire pouvait l'aider. Ils lui avaient alors expliqué que Marinette était en livraison, mais qu'elle ne tarderait pas. Toshiko avait préféré attendre dehors pour ne pas les gêner.

\- Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, j'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir vous parler. Dit Toshiko après l'avoir saluée avec politesse.

Marinette lui rendit son salut, un peu intriguée. Elle ne voyait pas du tout de quoi elles pourraient bien parler toutes les deux. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas refuser, n'ayant pas de motif valable pour le faire, elle la fit donc entrer.

Toshiko la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre et attendit qu'elle lui propose un siège pour s'asseoir. Elle prit ensuite place avec grâce.

\- Je vous remercie mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, je présume que vous devez vous demander ce qui motive ma visite, la raison en est très simple, je suis ici pour plaider la cause d'Adrien.

Marinette la fixa avec surprise.

Plaider la cause d'Adrien ? Ainsi son camarade de classe avait demandé à cette femme de parler à sa place puisqu'elle refusait de l'écouter ? C'était assez surprenant de sa part, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ferait une chose pareille. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il était direct, qu'il disait ce qu'il avait à dire lui même.

Elle était plus surprise que déçue pour l'heure. Elle voulait d'abord entendre ce qu'avait à dire la femme avant de prendre une décision.

\- Je vous écoute, madame ?

\- Toshiko Mori, mais appelez moi Toshiko.

\- Madame Mori, répéta Marinette, indiquant de la sorte qu'elle préférait conserver une certaine distance.

Toshiko respecta sa décision et se mit à expliquer sa venue. Tout en parlant elle observait discrètement les lieux, le nombre de photos d'Adrien ne lui échappa pas. Elle sourit en son fort intérieur, amusée d'avoir la confirmation que la jeune fille était attirée par son protégé.

\- Vous trouverez sans doute que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est pour vous à quel point Adrien est désolé de vous avoir fait de la peine. Il s'en veut beaucoup et aimerait par dessus tout trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner.

Marinette se sentit rougir.

Depuis sa conversation avec Chat Noir elle se sentait trop mal à l'aise pour parler avec Adrien. Ce n'était pas qu'elle lui en voulait encore, non, loin de là, si elle en voulait à quelqu'un c'était à elle même. Pas à Chat Noir qui avait pourtant semé le trouble dans son esprit déjà en proie au doute, ni à Adrien qui était à l'origine de ce doute. Ils l'avaient obligée à faire le point sur elle même et elle n'aimait pas du tout ce que cela lui avait amené comme conclusions sur sa propre personne.

C'était pourquoi elle s'était réfugiée derrière ses obligations face à Chat Noir pour justifier qu'elle ne pourrait pas le voir pendant un certain temps et qu'elle fuyait Adrien.

Chat Noir s'était incliné sans discuter, avec dans le regard une lueur un peu triste mais résignée, ce dont elle se faisait également le reproche. Elle avait bien vu qu'Adrien lui ne se résignait pas, mais elle n'avait pas une seule seconde imaginé qu'il puisse souffrir de son attitude.

Les mots de Toshiko Mori l'obligeaient à faire face à une autre réalité qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer.

Elle faisait du mal à son ami et à son partenaire... elle était en dessous de tout, aussi bien lorsqu'elle était Ladybug face à Chat Noir que Marinette face à Adrien.

-Vous pourrez lui dire qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher, ce n'est pas à cause de lui. J'ai quelques soucis. Dit elle nerveusement.

Elle ne pouvait pas en dire plus, à personne, surtout pas à une femme qu'elle connaissait à peine. D'ailleurs, même si cette femme avait été une amie proche, elle n'aurait rien pu lui dire. Pas seulement parce que c'était formellement interdit, mais surtout parce qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout comment expliquer exactement la nature du problème.

Toshiko n'avait aucune intention de se contenter de cette réponse. Elle avait la certitude qu'Adrien ne saurait pas s'en satisfaire lui non plus.

\- Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, si vraiment vous ne lui faites aucun reproches, alors je pense qu'il serait bon que vous lui disiez en personne. C'est de vous qu'il a besoin de l'entendre. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il est dans une position délicate en ce moment. Il a besoin du soutien de tous ceux qui comptent pour lui. Il se trouve que vous lui avez retiré le votre au pire moment.

Un profond silence suivit cette déclaration sans concession.

Marinette baissa les yeux une seconde, un peu blessée de s'entendre dire qu'elle faisait défaut à Adrien alors qu'il avait besoin de se sentir soutenu.

Toshiko se leva, il était clair que le message qu'elle voulait transmettre était bien passé. Il était temps pour elle de se retirer.

\- Je vous laisse y réfléchir. Je reviendrai vous voir ce soir, vers 18 heures, si cela vous convient, vous me direz alors ce que vous avez décidé.

Marinette ne chercha pas à la retenir, ni à la raccompagner et Toshiko n'attendit pas qu'elle le fasse. Elle sortit en espérant qu'elle n'y était pas allé trop fort. Elle voulait faire réfléchir la jeune fille, pas la braquer définitivement contre Adrien.

Elle descendit lentement l'escalier, sans trop savoir si elle espérait que la jeune fille lui dise de revenir ou si elle préférait devoir attendre le soir pour obtenir sa réponse.

Marinette resta un long moment immobile. Si bien que Tikki s'en alarma et se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Marinette ?

\- Oh Tikki, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne veux pas laisser Adrien croire que je l'abandonne, mais si je décide de le privilégier est-ce que ce ne serait pas injuste envers Chat Noir ? Il fait tellement pour moi et moi...

\- Marinette, Chat Noir ne t'a jamais fait aucun reproche, il n'est pas ainsi et tu le sais. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse t'en vouloir d'aider un ami.

\- Mais, il est tellement jaloux parfois... j'ai peur qu'il ne le prenne mal. Soupira Marinette.

\- Alors tu dois être franche avec lui, lui dire que tu es attachée à un autre garçon, que tu ne peux pas lui rendre ses sentiments pour cette raison. Tu ne peux pas jouer avec son cœur.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je faisais ! Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il soit amoureux de moi, le seul dont je veuille l'amour c'est Adrien. Répondit Marinette d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, profondément troublée.

Elle disait cela, mais était-ce vraiment la vérité ? N'avait elle pas joué avec les sentiments de Chat Noir au contraire ? Elle n'avait pas accepté ses avances, mais lui avait elle vraiment dit qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre garçon ? Elle n'en était plus si certaine... Lorsqu'elle essayait de s'en souvenir elle ne réussissait pas à en être sure.

Tikki la suivait du regard, inquiète de la voir dans un état pareil.

\- Marinette, je crois que tu dois accepter de parler avec Adrien, ce sera le moment idéal pour lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui. Comme cela tu sauras s'il partage tes sentiments. Une fois que tu seras fixée tu seras plus tranquille pour dire à Chat Noir ce qu'il en est de toi et de tes attentes à son sujet.

La petite kwami sourit en voyant Marinette se tourner vers elle, visiblement un peu étonnée par les propos.

\- Tu n'es tout de même pas en train de me dire que si Adrien ne veut pas de moi je pourrai dire oui à Chat Noir ! Protesta Marinette.

\- Bien sur que non. Répondit Tikki. Je dis juste que si Adrien ne répond pas à tes attentes tu sais au moins qu'il existe un autre garçon tout à fait décidé à prendre sa place.

\- Ce ne serait vraiment pas bien de ma part. Murmura Marinette avec assurance. Je ne ferai jamais ça à Chat Noir. Il ne le mérite pas.

Tikki approuva gravement, elle était tout à fait de l'avis de Marinette et très heureuse de la réponse de la jeune fille.

\- Alors, tu dois tenter ta chance avec Adrien. Dit elle fermement.

Marinette approuva, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Ce soir là elle allait dire à Toshiko Mori qu'elle acceptait de parler avec Adrien et lorsque ce dernier serait face à elle elle essayerait enfin de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

C'était tellement excitant qu'elle en était presque affolée. Elle ne pouvait pas garder cela pour elle seule, il fallait absolument qu'elle le partage avec quelqu'un.

Un seul nom lui venait spontanément à l'esprit.

Alya ! Elle devait prévenir Alya ! Immédiatement !

Elle bondit vers son téléphone, tremblante d'excitation.

Tikki la regarda faire avec un peu de surprise.

\- Marinette, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je téléphone à Alya !

\- Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna la kwami.

Malgré sa sagesse et son expérience elle devait bien admettre que parfois elle était prise au dépourvu par les réactions des adolescents.

\- Mais pour lui dire que je vais avoir un rendez-vous avec Adrien !

Tikki soupira, une fois de plus elle ne comprenait pas du tout comment une jeune fille aussi raisonnable que Marinette pouvait devenir en une seconde une créature frénétique et sans aucun contrôle sur elle même.

Elle regagna sa place favorite et observa avec résignation la jeune fille qui était en train de porter le téléphone à son oreille après avoir fait les manipulations nécessaires.

Alya ne tarda pas à répondre.

\- Marinette ? Que se passe t'il ?

La voix d'Alya exprimait son inquiétude, une inquiétude tout à fait justifiée, elle avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas les jours précédents, la façon dont son amie évitait Adrien ne lui avait pas échappée.

Elle avait préféré attendre que Marinette vienne s'en ouvrir à elle sans y être priée. Elle espérait que cet appel signifiait que le moment était enfin venu.

\- Je vais enfin parler à Adrien ! Annonça Marinette fièrement.

\- Hein ? Hurla presque Alya, obligeant Marinette à écarter vivement le téléphone de son oreille. Tu es sérieuse là ? Tu as enfin pris ta décision ? C'est génial ma grande ! Raconte moi tout ! Non ! Finalement, ne me dit rien au téléphone, ne bouge surtout pas ! J'arrive !

La communication fut coupée juste après mais Marinette ne s'en offusqua pas, c'était typique d'Alya et puis, elle était bien trop contente pour se fâcher parce que sa meilleure amie lui raccrochait au nez pour se précipiter chez elle.

Elle reposa son téléphone et se dirigea vers son lit, s'y laissa tomber et roula sur elle même, pour s'immobiliser sur le dos, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Ce soir là elle dirait à Toshiko Mori qu'elle voulait bien rencontrer Adrien pour lui parler. Que ce serait où il voudrait quand il voudrait... Euh, non, si elle laissait Adrien décider de tout elle ne risquait pas de sembler un peu trop accommodante ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse une fausse idée d'elle.

Elle saisit l'oreiller le plus proche et le plaqua sur son visage.

Est-ce qu'elle n'allait pas faire une énorme erreur ? Est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas mieux de refuser lorsque la femme reviendrait ?

Et si elle disait oui et qu'elle ne réussissait pas à dire un seul mot ou qu'elle disait n'importe quoi comme elle le faisait si souvent ?

Adrien n'y comprendrait rien ou la prendrait pour une idiote, elle perdrait toutes ses chances avec lui...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire !

Lorsqu'Alya entra dans la chambre de Marinette et la découvrit le visage dissimulé par l'oreiller elle comprit qu'elle arrivait trop tard, son amie était déjà envahie par le doute. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir accablé, retira l'oreiller des mains crispées de Marinette avant que cette dernière n'étouffe et attendit qu'elle reprenne son souffle.

A suivre


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Merci Laura pour ta review. Je suis heureuse que mes personnages ajoutés te plaisent. C'était important pour moi que Marinette ne veuille pas agir de la sorte. Je ne l'imagine pas du tout le faire en fait, même si je trouve que dans la série elle est parfois un peu insouciante vis à vis des sentiments de Chat Noir (mais bon, c'est mon ressenti). Heureusement qu'Alya est arrivée vite... vu l'oreiller.  
Un petit mot à l'intention du Guest de 3h26 : Cher Hey!(désolée je ne savais comment te nommer), à mon tour je prends le temps de t'écrire quelques mots (je sais que tu ne liras probablement pas mais je le fais tout de même). Tout d'abord merci d'avoir pris le temps d'exposer ton ressenti sur mon histoire. Je sais fort bien qu'elle s'est beaucoup éloigné de l'idée de départ, mais hélas ce sont des choses qui arrivent (surtout avec moi). Pour ce qui est des nouveaux personnages, je ferai humblement remarquer que dans la série elle même on voit aussi débarquer de nouveaux personnages, même s'ils ne font que passer. Ceux que j'ai mis en place sont effectivement nécessaires au film. Je tiens aussi à souligner que j'ai dégagé pas mal de positif dans cette review et j'en suis très reconnaissante. Je tiens donc à m'excuser envers ceux qui n'apprécient pas mes dérives, parce que je crains fort d'être loin d'en avoir fini.  
Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
29)Discussion entre amies**

Marinette tourna les yeux vers Alya, son visage exprimait beaucoup de doute, ainsi que l'avait redouté son amie. Elle avait aussi vite qu'elle avait pu pourtant, courant la majeure partie du chemin.

Alya se laissa tomber au bord du lit. Elle pouvait remercier Marinette et Ladybug pour ce qui était de la maintenir en forme, vu le temps qu'elle passait à courir pour rejoindre l'une ou l'autre...

\- Alors, tu m'expliques comment tu as réussi à avoir un rendez-vous avec Adrien alors que tu le fuis depuis plusieurs jours ? Demanda t'elle avec humour.

Marinette s'empourpra et fit un geste pour reprendre l'oreiller, Alya qui ne l'entendait pas du tout ainsi posa l'objet hors de portée de son amie.

\- Pas question ! Tu m'as fait venir, maintenant tu me dis tout ! Exigea t'elle.

\- La remplaçante de Nathalie est venue me voir tout à l'heure, pour me dire qu'Adrien vit très mal la situation et me demander de faire quelque chose pour y remédier. Elle pense que je l'ai abandonné au plus mauvais moment. Expliqua Marinette.

\- Elle n'a pas tort. Commenta Alya.

Marinette la regarda de travers. Alya lui sourit pour l'apaiser.

\- Ne t'emballes pas ma grande, je suis de ton côté, mais tout de même, reconnais que tu l'as un peu laissé tomber tout de même. Il se débat entre les exams et Chloé, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui a besoin de ton soutien en ce moment, c'est lui.

Marinette grimaça à la mention de Chloé. D'ici quelques jours ils en auraient terminé avec le brevet et Adrien allait devoir tenir parole et passer du temps avec la blonde. Elle en était malade rien que d'y penser.

\- Chloé. Répéta t'elle d'un ton qui trahissait très clairement ses sentiments envers la jeune fille.

Alya sourit avec amusement. C'était parfois tellement simple de faire réagir Marinette, il suffisait de prononcer certains mots, ou certains noms.

\- Oui, Chloé, qui, si tu continues à fuir Adrien, aura tout le loisir de l'avoir pour elle seule jusqu'à leurs derniers jours.

Marinette se redressa et la regarda, les sourcils froncés.

\- Alya, tu es en train de te moquer de moi n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un peu, admit Alya, mais il fallait bien cela pour te remettre en marche. Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, si tu me disais ce que tu as l'intention de faire exactement ? Si j'ai bien compris tu as rendez-vous avec Adrien ?

\- Pas exactement. Soupira Marinette en se laissant retomber en arrière.

Alya réprima avec un peu de peine son envie de la prendre par les épaules et de la secouer. Marinette était sa meilleure amie depuis qu'elle était arrivée au collège, mais parfois elle lui donnait des envies de ce genre.

\- Comment cela, pas exactement ? Questionna t'elle.

\- Il ne sait pas encore que je vais accepter de lui parler, l'assistante de son père doit repasser ce soir, vers 18 heures. Je dois lui donner ma réponse à ce moment là.

\- Et tu veux que je t'aide à trouver les mots ?

\- Non... je me demande juste si je ne vais pas faire une énorme erreur. Soupira Marinette. Si je dis oui, que je me retrouve face à Adrien, avec mon comportement des derniers jours, je vais être mal à l'aise, et si je suis mal à l'aise...

\- Tu vas encore te mettre à bafouiller et tu vas prendre la fuite. Compléta Alya avec un air de profonde compassion.

Marinette fit la grimace, si même Alya le pensait alors elle ferait bien mieux de dire non à Toshiko Mori lorsque cette dernière viendrait ce soir là.

\- Je n'y arriverai jamais... gémit elle. Autant dire que je ne veux pas le voir.

\- Cela je te l'interdis formellement ! Dit Alya d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation. Tu vas dire oui et tu iras à ce rendez-vous. Ces derniers temps tu as fait de gros progrès je suis certaine que tu peux y arriver.

\- Et si je n'y arrive pas ? Soupira Marinette qui elle n'était certaine de rien si ce n'était du contraire.

\- C'est Adrien, il comprendra. Il n'est pas très à l'aise en ce qui concerne les relations avec les autres après tout. Il a vécu reclus tellement longtemps. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui non plus non ? Fit valoir Alya.

Marinette ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, Adrien lui même le lui avait avoué.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. Murmura t'elle.

\- Bien sur que j'ai raison ! Bien, maintenant commençons à préparer ton rendez-vous. Qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre ?

\- Comment ça qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ? Je vais mettre ma tenue habituelle bien sur. Répondit Marinette.

Alya soupira, secoua la tête d'un air accablé.

\- Marinette, si tu veux faire bonne impression tu dois avoir une tenue à la hauteur. Dit elle avec fermeté.

Marinette la regarda d'un air hésitant.

\- Je ne sais pas trop... souffla t'elle.

\- Moi je sais, tu veux bien que je regarde ta garde robe ?

\- Fais comme tu le sens. Murmura Marinette.

Alya plongea sans attendre dans la garde robe de son amie et commença à fouiller avec délices. Même si elle ne s'apprêtait pas souvent elle aimait bien les jolies tenues et la chambre de Marinette n'en manquait pas.

Au bout d'un moment elle poussa un cri de triomphe.

\- J'ai trouvé !

Marinette tourna la tête et vit ce qu'Alya avait sorti.

Il s'agissait d'une robe chinoise courte en coton blanc brodé de fleurs roses. Une tenue qui ressemblait à la tunique qu'elle portait toujours. Elle ne la portait que rarement, lorsque les parents de sa mère venaient leur rendre visite, pour leur faire plaisir. Elle l'aimait beaucoup mais ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'elle pouvait porter tous les jours.

\- Je ne sais pas... hésita t'elle.

\- Tu peux au moins l'essayer. Insista Alya en lui tendant la robe.

Marinette se leva, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de protester, Alya avait décidé qu'elle devait porter cette robe et ne changerait pas d'avis.

Elle se changea rapidement dans la salle de bains et rejoignit son amie.

Alya tourna autour d'elle en l'examinant attentivement.

\- Elle te va bien ! Mais tu vas devoir lâcher tes cheveux, ces couettes ça ne va pas du tout avec.

\- Alya, je ne le fais jamais. Protesta Marinette.

\- Et bien, tu vas le faire cette fois. Répliqua Alya.

Marinette soupira et capitula.

\- Très bien, je vais le faire.

Alya n'attendait que cette réponse pour agir et s'empressa de défaire les couettes de son amie, elle lui brossa rapidement les cheveux et la poussa vers le miroir le plus proche.

\- Regarde ! Tu es superbe ainsi. Tu n'as même pas besoin de te maquiller. Je suis certaine qu'Adrien va être ébloui.

\- En tout cas, s'il veut qu'on se parle au collège il est hors de question que j'aille là bas dans cette tenue. Déclara Marinette d'un ton ferme.

La porter pour Adrien était une chose, mais elle ne tenait pas pour autant à se faire remarquer. Elle n'était qu'à moitié chinoise et elle voulait bien revendiquer cette double origine. C'était pourquoi elle portait une tunique chinoise sur un pantalon. C'était le meilleur compromis qu'elle ait trouvé.

Surtout elle ne tenait pas à donner des munitions supplémentaires à des personnes comme Chloé. La blonde et ses semblables en avaient bien assez comme ça.

Elle fila retourner passer sa tenue habituelle qu'elle retrouva avec plaisir.

Alya avait rangé la robe chinoise et continué à chercher dans ses affaires.

\- Tu as vraiment beaucoup de jolies robes, c'est dommage que tu ne les portes pas. Soupira t'elle.

Marinette posa un regard amusé sur la tenue de son amie et haussa un sourcil.

Alya croisa les bras.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais avoir un rendez-vous avec un mannequin fils de couturier. Dit elle. Nino m'aime comme je suis et il ne veut pas que je change pour lui.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'Adrien voudrait que je change pour lui. Soupira Marinette.

\- Non, bien sur que non, dit aussitôt Alya en posant son bras sur ses épaules, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne crois pas qu'Adrien ait envie que tu sois quelqu'un d'autre. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu as tout intérêt à utiliser tous tes atouts. Tu es une super créatrice, autant le mettre en avant.

Marinette soupira et la regarda.

\- Alya, cette robe chinoise n'est pas une de mes créations. Dit elle.

Alya ne se démonta pas et lui désigna un coin de la pièce.

\- J'étais certaine que tu allais dire cela, c'est pourquoi j'ai préparé cette tenue. Là tu ne peux pas me dire que ce ne sont pas tes créations.

Marinette se tourna dans la direction indiquée et découvrit la tenue en question. Elle consistait en une jupe de patchwork qu'elle avait confectionné avec des vieux jeans et une chemise assortie.

\- Non, en effet, ce sont bien des vêtements que j'ai fabriqués. Admit elle.

-Et ils seront parfaits. Triompha Alya.

Marinette hésita, ce n'était pas faux, mais c'était également une tenue qu'elle ne portait pas au collège justement pour éviter les moqueries de Chloé qui ne manquerait pas d'essayer de l'humilier si elle la voyait dans une tenue faite avec des matériaux de récupération.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me faire ridiculiser par Chloé.

\- Marinette, tu ne peux pas tout le temps agir en fonction de cette peste. Tu dois commencer à t'affirmer sur ce qui est du style vestimentaire également. Si tu aimes ce que tu fais, alors montre le enfin ! Regarde un peu toutes ces robes que tu as et que tu ne portes jamais ! Moi je n'en porte pas parce que ça ne me va pas, et que ce n'est pas pratique pour courir après Ladybug, mais toi tu n'as pas besoin de courir comme je le fais, tu peux donc porter des robes, des jupes, tout ce qui te fait plaisir !

Comme Marinette ne semblait toujours pas convaincue Alya la prit par les épaules, dégainant l'argument le plus à même de la faire changer d'avis.

\- Tu veux qu'Adrien te voit enfin comme autre chose qu'une amie ? Alors crois moi ! Si en te voyant dans cette tenue il continue à te considérer comme une simple camarade de classe, c'est que c'est définitivement mort.

C'était exactement ce que redoutait Marinette dont le visage s'assombrit.

Alya soupira.

\- Ne commence pas à douter à nouveau ma grande, je suis persuadée que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

\- J'aimerai bien que ce soit vrai, mais j'ai une rivale. Marmonna Marinette avec humeur.

Alya la regarda d'un air intrigué.

\- Une rivale ? Qui ? Je la connais ? Elle est dans notre classe ? Pas Chloé tout de même !

\- Oui, et oui, tu la connais, mais non, ce n'est pas Chloé, il s'agit de Ladybug.

Alya la regarda avec stupeur puis se mit à rire.

\- Oh Marinette, tu es vraiment impayable tu sais ? Ladybug ? Sérieux ? Mais plein de garçons sont fous d'elle, cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils s'imaginent qu'ils ont la moindre chance avec elle, à moins d'être complètement idiot Adrien sait très bien qu'elle est intouchable, c'est justement ce qui le fait rêver, mais lorsqu'il reviendra sur terre, à la vue de ta superbe tenue en jean, il s'apercevra sans aucun doute que tu es bien mieux qu'elle en tant que petite amie. Je ne dis pas qu'il sera à tes genoux directement, mais il va commencer à te voir autrement, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Et si justement il préfère ne pas revenir sur terre et continuer à rêver à une relation entre lui et elle ?

\- Dans ce cas, je vais tout faire pour parler avec Ladybug et je lui demanderai de faire comprendre à Adrien qu'il n'a aucune chance avec elle. Je suis certaine qu'elle ne s'est même pas rendue compte qu'il était attiré par elle et qu'elle ne manquera pas d'aller lui dire qu'il perd son temps.

Marinette se sentit rougir à l'idée d'entendre Alya lui expliquer ce qu'elle savait déjà fort bien. Surtout, elle ne savait pas du tout si cela serait une bonne idée d'aller dire à Adrien qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle sous l'aspect de Ladybug.

 _A suivre_


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
30)Les attentes d'Adrien**

Marinette était loin de se douter qu'au même instant Adrien attendait avec une impatience grandissante l'arrivée de Toshiko Mori. Malheureusement lorsque cette dernière entra dans le manoir elle fut interpellée par Gabriel qui l'entraîna dans son bureau.

Adrien qui la guettait regagna sa chambre en soupirant.

Combien de temps allait il devoir attendre avant que son père ne laisse ressortir Toshiko ?

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais il avait tellement hâte de parler à la femme qu'il caressa l'idée de se rendre dans le bureau de son père et d'affirmer qu'il avait besoin d'elle sans tarder. Seule la crainte de la réaction de son père l'avait retenu, mettre Gabriel en colère ne le servirait pas, bien au contraire.

La mort dans l'âme il regagna sa chambre et attendit.

Plagg vint lui tourner autour, exigeant du fromage. Au bout d'un moment, lassé par ces demandes incessantes que rien ne justifiait, le kwami noir avait déjà englouti un fromage entier pour le petit déjeuner, Adrien retira l'anneau et le plaça à l'endroit habituel, passant celui en argent pour donner le change. Il s'étendit ensuite sur son lit, le regard rivé au plafond, empli d'espoir et de crainte.

Est-ce que Marinette avait accepté de parler avec Toshiko ? Cette dernière avait elle su trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour convaincre son amie ? Lui apportait elle de bonnes nouvelles ou devait il au contraire se préparer à renoncer ?

Renoncer... rien que penser ce mot il sentait son cœur se serrer.

Il n'avait pas voulu l'admettre jusqu'à présent, mais Marinette avait peu à peu pris une place vraiment importante dans sa vie, tout autant que Ladybug dans la vie de Chat Noir. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux avant de la voir s'éloigner de lui.

Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, il préférait renoncer à Ladybug, ne plus jamais penser à elle, que perdre Marinette et il espérait qu'il pourrait avoir la chance de le lui dire.

Il dirait ensuite à Ladybug qu'il ne l'importunerait plus en tant que Chat Noir bien entendu. Après tout, Ladybug ne savait sans doute même pas qu'il était amoureux d'elle en tant qu'Adrien, ou plus exactement qu'il avait été amoureux d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise l'importance de Marinette pour lui.

Ce ne serait sans doute pas facile de dire à une héroïne qu'il admirait toujours. Il ne savait pas du tout comment Ladybug allait le prendre. Pourtant, il se devait de se montrer honnête envers elle.

La fatigue accumulée depuis plusieurs jours commençait à se faire sentir et être étendu n'aidait pas, il réprima un bâillement, envisagea de se lever, mais il était tellement bien, étendu là... il était si fatigué, il pouvait bien rester allongé encore quelques minutes. Juste quelques minutes... ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, il sombra dans le sommeil sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla Toshiko lisait, assise dans un fauteuil non loin de son lit.

Il se redressa vivement, très gêné d'avoir été découvert en train de dormir.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Fort heureusement le kwami noir était pour l'heure prisonnier du miraculous. Il ne risquait pas de se montrer.

\- Navrée d'être restée, mais si j'étais ressortie votre père m'aurait fait revenir dans son bureau. Dit Toshiko en posant son livre. Je tenais à ce que vous sachiez au plus vite ce qu'il en est.

Adrien la regarda avec espoir. Il y avait tellement d'attentes dans son regard qu'elle sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement. Comment allait il prendre ce qu'elle allait lui dire ?

Toshiko était désolée de ne pas avoir de meilleure nouvelle pour lui. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas lui mentir.

\- Je dois retourner voir votre amie à 18 heures, elle me donnera sa réponse à ce moment là.

Adrien regarda immédiatement l'heure, il était seulement midi, cela faisait encore pas mal d'heures à patienter avant de savoir si oui ou non Marinette acceptait.

Un peu de découragement lui vint. Il commençait à perdre espoir, si Marinette avait voulu dire oui elle l'aurait déjà fait.

Il baissa la tête avec résignation.

Toshiko l'obligea à redresser la tête.

\- Non Adrien, ne renoncez pas, cela ne vous ressemble pas de faire ça, vous êtes un battant. Vous n'avez jamais baissé les bras, même quand votre père vous laissait en dehors de sa vie, même après que votre mère ait disparu, même quand vous étiez isolé. Vous avez tenu bon. Vous devez continuer.

Il la regarda avec lassitude. Elle ne savait rien de ce qu'il endurait vraiment et il n'avait pas le droit de le lui dire. Il ne pouvait même pas lui faire savoir à quel point elle était en dessous de la vérité. A quel point il avait été seul et à quel point il avait lutté.

Pourtant, elle avait raison, il était un battant, et même si ce soir là Marinette disait non à Toshiko il ne renoncerait pas pour autant.

Il sourit à Toshiko, reconnaissant pour ce qu'elle venait de faire pour lui, ranimer sa combativité.

\- Merci. Dit il d'un ton plus léger.

Toshiko lui sourit puis se dirigea vers la porte. Elle sortit sans se retourner et ferma la porte, gagna une pièce où elle était certaine que personne ne viendrait la déranger. Une fois la porte de cette pièce fermée à clef elle se figea au milieu de la pièce, laissant couler ses larmes. Un prénom échappa à ses lèvres, celui de la mère d'Adrien. Elle demanda pardon à la femme. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour son protégé. Pour le fils d'une femme qu'elle considérait comme une amie depuis plusieurs années.

Elle ne pouvait que le soutenir, elle ne pouvait obliger personne à se montrer gentil avec lui, même si elle en avait terriblement envie.

Elle ne pouvait que lui parler lorsqu'il en avait le plus besoin. Il devait mener ses combats seul.

Toshiko sentait une angoisse familière lui venir. Celle qu'elle ressentait lorsque ses propres enfants menaient les leurs.

Mariko et André étaient revenus de leur séjour entre les mains du fou qui les avait enlevés différents des enfants qu'ils étaient lorsqu'ils étaient partis en excursion ce matin là avec leur classe.

Personne n'avait réussi à expliquer pourquoi ils avaient été ciblés parmi la trentaine d'enfants présents dans le parc de Jasper ce jour là. André n'était pas le seul métis amérindien, Mariko n'était pas la seule enfant d'origine japonaise, ils ne s'étaient pas éloignés de façon imprudente, ni fait preuve d'un comportement qui aurait pu attirer l'attention.

La police et les témoins de leur disparition n'avaient pas la moindre idée de comment ils avaient bien pu disparaître en plein jour, alors qu'ils marchaient sur un sentier avec d'autres enfants et des adultes autour d'eux. Les témoignages reçus disaient tous qu'ils étaient là et que la seconde d'après ils avaient disparu sans laisser de traces, sans faire de bruits. Personne n'avait rien vu ni rien entendu. Un enfant avait même affirmé qu'il était en train de parler avec Mariko lorsque cette dernière s'était évaporée, il regardait autre part et lorsqu'il avait constaté qu'elle ne répondait pas il avait tourné la tête et constaté qu'elle n'était plus là. André avait disparu à peu près de la même façon. Il marchait juste derrière deux de ses amis et à un moment ces derniers avaient réalisé qu'il n'était plus là.

Ils étaient réapparu trois jours plus tard, non loin de l'endroit où ils avaient disparu, à l'entrée d'une grotte où personne n'entrait jamais en raison du danger qu'elle représentait.

Ils avaient affirmé qu'ils ne se souvenaient de rien, qu'ils ne savaient pas où ils avaient passé ces trois jours. Le corps d'un homme avait été retrouvé dans la grotte quelques temps plus tard, il avait été identifié comme étant un malade mental évadé d'un asile quelques jours plus tôt. Les causes de sa mort n'avaient pas été découvertes. André et Mariko avaient affirmé ne jamais l'avoir vu mais les psychologues avaient affirmé qu'ils mentaient. Il était clair pour eux que les deux enfants savaient quelque chose et ne voulaient rien dire.

Toshiko et Samuel avaient fait leur possible pour tenter de pousser les deux enfants à dire la vérité, mais du haut de leurs dix ans ils avaient tenu bon avec obstination, s'accrochant à leur histoire. Ils ne se souvenaient de rien, ne savaient rien et n'avaient jamais vu l'homme dont le corps avait été découvert dans la grotte.

Comme aucune blessure n'avait été découverte sur le corps et qu'il était inconcevable que des enfants de dix ans puissent venir à bout d'un adulte dans l'esprit des policiers, on avait fini par les laisser en paix.

Tout d'abord la police puis finalement les journalistes.

Après cela Mariko et André avaient pris l'habitude de disparaître tous les deux, parfois du matin jusqu'au soir. Ils revenaient épuisés, parfois les larmes aux yeux et refusaient toujours de dire où ils allaient et ce qu'ils faisaient.

Toshiko se secoua brusquement et retourna vers la chambre d'Adrien.

\- Si nous sortions ? J'ai très envie de découvrir un restaurant dont mes enfants m'ont parlé. Cela vous tente un restaurant canadien ?

Adrien la regarda avec surprise. Jamais encore il n'avait reçu une telle invitation. C'était tentant, mais il préférait ne pas prendre le risque. Connaissant son père cette initiative pouvait coûter son poste à Toshiko, il ne voulait pas la voir être renvoyée comme Nathalie.

\- Je préfère rester ici. Répondit il. Je vous remercie de votre proposition, mais je ne veux pas que vous risquiez votre place pour un repas au restaurant.

Toshiko hocha la tête, elle lui adressa un sourire approbateur.

\- Vous êtes vraiment un gentil garçon Adrien, ne laissez personne vous faire douter de vous. Bien, puisque nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre au restaurant, si nous allions manger ? Ce ne sera pas canadien, mais je suis certaine que nous allons nous régaler.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient attablés dans la salle à manger. Adrien avait les yeux rivés sur son assiette, il semblait fermement décidé à ne regarder qu'elle et Toshiko comprit très vite qu'il suivait une habitude née de sa vie solitaire.

\- Adrien, je sais que vous avez l'habitude de manger seul, mais je suis là aujourd'hui. Dit elle doucement.

Elle vit Adrien rougir et lever les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé. Je déteste manger ici. Avoua t'il.

\- Je vois. Dit calmement Toshiko.

Elle se leva en tenant son assiette et ses couverts dans ses mains.

\- Dans ce cas, allons manger dehors. Nous pourrions nous installer sur les marches devant la maison. Il fait beau, c'est un jour idéal pour un pique nique.

Adrien la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Un pique nique sur les marches ? S'étonna t'il.

Toshiko hocha la tête, les yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Exactement !

Adrien hésita puis prit son assiette et ses couverts et la suivit.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient assis au soleil, leurs assiettes sur les genoux et Adrien riait, amusé de ce repas si inhabituel.

Le beau temps avait poussé Gabriel Agreste à ouvrir les fenêtres de son bureau, il ne tarda pas à entendre les rires qui venaient du dehors et cela l'étonna.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'entendre des rires dans sa maison.

Intrigué il se rapprocha de la fenêtre et jeta un regard à l'extérieur.

Il constata avec une surprise sans borne que la femme qu'il avait embauché pour prendre la suite de Nathalie était assise sur les marches du manoir en compagnie d'Adrien et qu'ils avaient des assiettes sur les genoux. Ils étaient visiblement en train de prendre leur déjeuner, au soleil, à la vue de tous. Adrien était exposé.

Sa première réaction fut l'indignation, il pensait avoir été clair avec sa nouvelle employée, la sécurité de son fils était la priorité absolue !

Puis il entendit le rire d'Adrien, un son qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis longtemps et son cœur se serra.

Quand avait il entendu rire son fils pour la dernière fois ? Il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir.

Perdant tout désir de s'emporter et de leur dire de rentrer immédiatement il s'appuya à la fenêtre et regarda son fils.

Il se sentait bien mieux ce jour là, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus reçu d'ordres, et plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles de celui à qui il était censé obéir, ce qui ne lui manquait pas. Il en profita pour regarder son enfant.

Adrien semblait un peu fatigué, mais il riait, il était heureux et c'était le plus important pour lui.

Après tout les grilles étaient fermées et des intrus ne risquaient pas de surgir, pas en plein jour.

Soudain, un élan incompréhensible le poussa vers les marches. Après tout il n'avait pas déjeuné lui non plus, il était temps d'y remédier.  
Il décrocha son téléphone et ordonna au chef cuisinier qu'il employait de préparer un menu facile à manger au dehors et de le porter sur les marches. Il raccrocha sans se préoccuper de la visible surprise de son chef.

Il attendit d'avoir vu ses ordres exécutés pour se diriger vers la porte.

 _A suivre_


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
31)Des joies et des peines**

Adrien vit son père sortir du manoir avec appréhension, il avait été surpris et content de voir le chef apporter des plats en plus, mais la venue de son père lui semblait très mauvais signe. Il se raidit instinctivement, attendant les reproches qui n'allaient sans doute pas tarder.

Gabriel ne manqua pas de remarquer la réaction de son fils et se figea à mi chemin de l'endroit où se tenaient Toshiko et Adrien.

Il aurait du s'attendre à cette réaction, après tout le temps qu'il avait passé à repousser son fils pour obéir aux attentes du Papillon, que pouvait il espérer d'autre ? Le Papillon l'avait éloigné de son enfant comme il l'avait fait avec son épouse. Il n'était sans doute pas temps pour lui de tenter un rapprochement. Même si, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le Papillon semblait avoir pour un temps décidé de le laisser en paix, il ne se faisait aucune illusion, tôt ou tard il sentirait l'emprise de son impitoyable maître revenir s'emparer de lui et il ne pourrait plus rien faire sans que le Papillon ne le découvre.

Revenir à lui, retrouver sa liberté et savoir qu'elle ne serait que provisoire, était la pire des choses pour lui.

Depuis que cela s'était produit, depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé brutalement rendu à son état normal il ne pouvait que souffrir en silence, incapable de revenir vers Adrien malgré l'envie qu'il en avait.

Sa seule audace avait été d'envoyer Nathalie qu'il soupçonnait d'être une espionne, loin de Paris. Si vraiment ses soupçons étaient fondés, alors elle devait déjà avoir fait son rapport au Papillon, s'il s'était trompé il lui présenterait ses excuses. Mais pour l'heure il préférait et de loin savoir Toshiko Mori auprès de son fils. Il était certain qu'elle ne pouvait pas être du côté du Papillon. Pas après ce que son épouse lui avait dit au cours d'un rêve la nuit précédente.

Un rêve qui n'en était pas un et dont il gardait un souvenir ému.

Lorsqu'il s'était endormi il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il rouvrirait les yeux sur un paysage inconnu de lui, un paysage d'eau, de roches et de forêts, un paysage qu'il avait considéré avec surprise et un peu de méfiance.

Était-ce un piège que lui tendait le Papillon ?

Puis il avait découvert la silhouette gracieuse de son épouse et il l'avait regardée avec un peu d'incrédulité.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai... elle ne pouvait pas être là, devant lui. Si ce n'était pas une façon qu'avait trouvé le Papillon pour le torturer, c'était sans doute un rêve.

Il avait tourné le dos à cette vision trop dure à affronter pour lui et cherché du regard un endroit où aller, n'importe lequel.

Il était sur le point de se mettre en marche, quitte à avancer au hasard, lorsqu'il avait senti des bras se nouer autour de sa taille et un corps souple et chaud se presser contre son dos.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué. Avait murmuré la voix de son épouse.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se retenir de gémir de douleur, c'était tellement cruel... son épouse ne pouvait pas être là avec lui, était elle seulement encore en vie ?

Il en doutait fortement, si elle avait été encore en vie elle serait revenue, pour Adrien au moins, elle aimait tellement leur fils, elle ne l'aurait jamais abandonné.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées, puis l'illusion cruelle qui l'étreignait avait relâché son étreinte.

\- Chéri, je sais que tu n'y crois pas, mais tu dois me suivre, nous n'avons que peu de temps. Nous sommes en train d'épuiser une amie. Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer et tant à te dire.

Il s'était retourné avec lenteur. Il avait reçu comme une gifle l'éclat des yeux verts tant aimés de lui.

Elle était aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs.

Elle lui avait souri, avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur et il avait su qu'il était perdu, qu'il ne pouvait plus lui échapper. Qu'elle soit le fruit de son imagination, un piège cruel du Papillon ou un simple rêve il était tout disposé à la suivre.

Il l'avait suivie jusqu'à une cabane construite sur un radeau. Il avait trouvé que c'était une drôle d'idée mais était tout de même entré à sa suite.

Le décor familier d'une chambre d'hôtel où ils avaient été quelques temps avant sa disparition lui était apparu. Il avait regardé son épouse avec surprise.

\- Pourquoi ici ? Avait il demandé.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Avait elle répondu, ses yeux verts pétillants de malice.

Elle s'était dirigée vers un coin de la pièce et s'était penchée vers un petit lit d'enfant. Elle s'était relevée avec un bébé blond de plus d'un an dans les bras.

Gabriel avait regardé l'enfant avec surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? S'était il étonné.

L'enfant avait posé sur lui un regard bleu très semblable au sien.

\- Je te présente ta fille, Viviane.

Gabriel était resté silencieux.

\- Ma... fille... avait il balbutié.

\- Oui, elle a eu un an voilà quelques temps. Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras ?

\- Non ! Avait répondu Gabriel avec violence.

Il s'était détourné, secoué de violents frissons. Il aurait du s'en douter, ce n'était qu'une tromperie, un piège qu'on lui tendait. Son épouse était morte, ils n'avaient pas de fille.

Il avait entendu le bébé pleurer et son épouse la rassurer et la recoucher.

Elle était ensuite venue près de lui.

\- Je me doute que ce soit difficile à admettre, mais c'est la vérité, j'étais enceinte lorsque j'ai disparu et nous avons une fille. Dit elle doucement. Elle se nomme vraiment Viviane et elle a besoin que son père accepte son existence.

\- Je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur... murmura Gabriel en fermant les yeux.

Son épouse n'insista pas. Elle lui laissa le temps de se reprendre sans le toucher, restant auprès de leur enfant.

Au bout d'un moment Gabriel se tourna vers elle.

\- Et si cela est la vérité, pourquoi ne pas avoir donné signe de vie ? Cela fait déjà deux ans que tu as disparu !

\- Je préférai ne pas prendre de risques. Pas avec le Papillon si proche de toi. Répondit son épouse.

Gabriel la regarda avec honte.

\- Alors tu sais...

\- Oui.

\- Alors tu n'ignores pas qu'il reviendra à la charge très bientôt ! C'est de la folie de te montrer à lui de la sorte !

\- Chéri, tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Je ne crois pas qu'il y attache la moindre importance. Il est bien trop terre à terre pour croire qu'un rêve soit porteur d'une quelconque réalité. Surtout considérant la présence de Viviane. Adrien avait déjà plus de dix ans, nous avions décidé de ne pas avoir d'autres enfants. Rien ne justifie sa conception et tu le sais. Nous prenions toutes les précautions. Viviane ne peut en aucun cas être une réalité. Lui affirma paisiblement la voix de son épouse.

Gabriel posa un regard douloureux sur le petit lit où l'enfant blonde s'était rendormie.

\- Alors ce n'est qu'un rêve... rien qu'un rêve...

\- Il ne tient qu'à nous d'en faire un rêve agréable. Avait murmuré son épouse en se rapprochant de lui.

Malgré la tristesse d'avoir réalisé qu'il ne faisait que rêver il s'était laissé convaincre d'en profiter et c'était ce qu'ils avaient fait.

A présent il avait encore le souvenir en tête et même si cela lui causait toujours une pointe de chagrin, pour la réalité que cela aurait pu être et ne serait jamais, il en était également étrangement heureux.

Avant de le quitter son épouse lui avait affirmé qu'il avait bien fait de prendre Toshiko à son service, qu'elle était la personne la plus appropriée pour veiller sur Adrien, puis elle s'était rapprochée de lui et lui avait murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille. Juste avant qu'il ne soit tiré du sommeil par la sonnerie de son réveil.

Quelques mots qu'il avait encore l'impression d'entendre.

\- Viviane est la réponse.

Il avait le cœur battant rien que d'y repenser. Ces mots répondaient à une question qu'il se posait depuis la disparition de son épouse, ils correspondaient à une chose qu'elle lui avait affirmé avant de partir en voyage, une énigme dont elle avait juré de lui donner la réponse à son retour. Retour qui n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Quatre petits mots que le Papillon ignorerait sans doute s'il affectait de ne pas y attacher d'importance, de ne pas y croire, mais qui avaient suffit à le remettre debout, à lui rendre l'espoir.

Une simple question en forme de boutade qu'elle avait lancé avant de monter dans le taxi qui la conduisait vers l'aéroport sans lui.

\- Sais tu ce qui permet de transformer un triangle en carré ?

Toshiko posa la main sur l'épaule d'Adrien qui tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Adrien, je crois que c'est votre chance à tous les deux, ne la laissez pas passer. Dit elle avec calme.

Adrien frissonna et posa son assiette à terre avant de se lever avec lenteur.

Il était tendu à l'extrême. Il redoutait que son père ne soit sorti que pour leur faire des reproches et leur ordonner de rentrer.

Il était également préoccupé par l'expression étrange sur le visage de Gabriel.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il pouvait lire des sentiments sur le visage de son père. Un peu comme après l'affaire Jackady.

Cela n'avait pas duré à l'époque, juste quelques trop brèves minutes, juste le temps d'une accolade, mais combien il avait apprécié de sentir son père le prendre ainsi dans ses bras...

Il fit quelques pas hésitants en direction de Gabriel et s'arrêta.

\- Père ? Vous voulez bien manger avec nous ? Demanda t'il.

Le regard de son père se posa sur lui et il eut bien du mal à ne pas reculer. Pas parce qu'il avait peur de lui mais en raison de la tristesse qu'il pouvait y lire.

Pour la première fois depuis la disparition de sa mère il pouvait lire quelque chose dans le regard de son père, sur son visage, quelque chose d'autre que de la froideur et de l'indifférence, et cela était douloureux.

L'espace d'un instant il se demanda si son père n'allait pas refuser et regagner son bureau puis il l'entendit pousser un profond soupir, vit ses épaules s'affaisser une seconde avant de se relever.

Gabriel fit un pas en avant.

Il voyait bien à l'expression de son fils que ce dernier redoutait ses réactions et cela lui faisait mal.

Oui... il avait mal de penser que, sous l'impulsion du Papillon il avait fait tant de mal à son fils. Adrien ne méritait pas tous les chagrins qu'il avait enduré.

Gabriel aurait tout donné, ou peu s'en fallait pour pouvoir lui dire la vérité, comment il était tombé entre les griffes d'un être impitoyable dont il ne parvenait pas à s'échapper.

Un être qui semblait avoir relâché son emprise mais qui le reprendrait sans nul doute très vite en main.

Il se refusait pourtant à le faire, même si cela permettrait à Adrien de comprendre et de lui pardonner, cela poserait aussi sur ses jeunes épaules un poids bien trop lourd.

Adrien n'avait encore que quinze ans, l'âge de l'insouciance, des premiers amours, un âge où tout semblait encore permis, encore possible.

Gabriel ne voulait pas priver son fils de l'innocence qui était encore la sienne.

Il ne pouvait rien lui dire, mais il pouvait se permettre de passer quelques instants avec lui.

En quelques pas il termina de franchir la distance qui le séparait encore de son fils et posa la main sur l'épaule d'Adrien.

\- Viens, faisons honneur à ce repas. Dit il simplement.

Du coin de l'œil il vit l'incrédulité laisser place à la surprise puis à la joie sur le visage de son fils et cette vue lui fit chaud au cœur.

C'était ainsi qu'il aimait voir Adrien, souriant et joyeux.

Il n'avait que trop cruellement conscience que le garçon n'était pas heureux, mais il ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'il était sous le contrôle du Papillon. Il ne pouvait que se taire et observer, obéir lorsque son terrible maître lui en donnait l'ordre.

Le prix à payer pour un refuse serait bien trop lourd. Il se refusait à le faire.

Même si cela le faisait terriblement souffrir, même si cela devait lui coûter son fils comme cela lui avait déjà coûté son épouse, il allait continuer comme il le faisait depuis deux ans déjà.

Parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un quelque part, qui paierait bien plus cher que lui s'il désobéissait.

Mais, pour l'heure, il bénéficiait d'un répit et il entendait bien en profiter.

 _A suivre_


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
32)Un repas et une révélation**

Gabriel s'installa sur les marches après une très brève hésitation. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas agi ainsi, bien avant de tomber sous le contrôle du Papillon. Son épouse l'entraînait parfois dans des activités de ce genre avant la naissance d'Adrien puis ils avaient cessé, trop pris par leurs activités respectives.

Adrien reprit sa place aux côtés de Toshiko, désormais entouré par son père et par la femme qui veillait sur lui.

Il avait un peu l'impression de rêver. Son père était là, près de lui, et ils s'apprêtaient à manger sur les marches de leur maison.

Il ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux de cette silhouette qu'il ne voyait que trop rarement à ses côtés.

Gabriel se tourna finalement vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu n'as plus faim ? On m'a dit qu'en dehors d'un nombre ahurissant de camemberts tu ne mangeais plus grand chose. Je n'aime pas trop cela Adrien, j'aimerai que tu m'expliques ce soudain intérêt pour ce fromage.

Adrien rougit et se mit à chercher une explication valable. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son père s'alarmerait de ce détail, encore moins que quelqu'un penserait à le lui signaler.

\- Euh... mes goûts ont changé ? Se risqua t'il à dire, tout en maudissant mentalement Plagg et ses goûts limités.

Gabriel esquissa un sourire amusé, c'était devenu assez rare pour lui de voir son fils et même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il rougissait il trouvait cela adorable.

\- Je voulais te dire que j'apprécie beaucoup de passer un peu de temps avec toi. Je sais que je ne suis pas très présent depuis que ta mère a disparu, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je souhaite. Je ne peux malheureusement pas tout t'expliquer pour le moment, mais aujourd'hui j'ai un peu de temps libre alors je voulais en profiter pour passer un peu de temps en ta compagnie. Dit il.

Adrien le regarda avec surprise. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ces mots. Son père ne le regardait pas, comme s'il n'osait pas poser les yeux sur lui ou qu'il craignait de se faire repousser.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps son père semblait tendu, mais il n'était plus raide comme Adrien avait l'habitude de le voir. Oui, il y avait clairement quelque chose de changé et c'était aussi surprenant que troublant.

Pour la première fois Adrien se prenait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas une autre explication que l'indifférence au comportement de son père.

Se pourrait il qu'il se soit trompé tout ce temps ?

Se pourrait il que son père tienne à lui finalement ? Qu'il se soit fourvoyé à son sujet ?

Il brûlait d'envie de lui poser la question et en même temps il avait peur de le faire.

Toshiko qui les observait sans en avoir l'air devina son dilemme et se tourna vers Gabriel, l'air de rien.

\- Monsieur, je crois qu'Adrien a des questions. Je vais vous laisser. Je crois que vous avez beaucoup à vous dire. Profitez un peu de ce beau soleil que nous avons aujourd'hui. Moi je retourne travailler.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna sans se retourner.

Adrien et Gabriel se retrouvèrent seuls et restèrent un moment silencieux, ne sachant que dire l'un et l'autre.

En leur disant ces mots et en partant comme elle venait de le faire Toshiko les mettait au pied du mur.

Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup d'options.

Soit ils choisissaient de fuir et perdraient cette chance qu'ils avaient de communiquer enfin, soit il se décidaient à le faire.

Adrien fut le premier à prendre la parole.

Il ne savait pas du tout comment son père allait réagir, mais il ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance.

\- Père, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui vous a déplu lorsque maman est... partie ?

Gabriel sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant ces mots. Il attira impulsivement son fils dans ses bras.

\- Non Adrien, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je n'ai rien à te reprocher. Si je me montre si dur avec toi parfois c'est que je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je dois obéir à quelqu'un qui tient nos vies entre ses mains. Dit il vivement avant de perdre courage.

Adrien était assez grand à présent pour savoir certaines choses. Il avait quinze ans, il pouvait supporter de savoir une partie de la vérité.

\- Quelqu'un tient nos vies entre ses mains ? Répéta Adrien inquiet.

Gabriel soupira, il ne pouvait hélas pas en dire beaucoup plus sans tout dévoiler et il ne voulait pas non plus trop poser sur les épaules de son fils. Mettre Adrien en garde était une chose, l'angoisser par trop en était une autre. Il aurait du se taire, garder le secret. Mais puisqu'il en avait trop dit il devait rattraper son erreur et fournir quelques explications.

\- Je suis lié à une personne qui a des attentes très précises te concernant. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me plier à sa volonté. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de cette personne, elle ne te fera aucun mal, elle tient bien trop à toi. Tu es très important pour elle. Un jour tout ce qu'elle possède, tout ce que je possède, sera à toi.

Adrien le regardait avec stupeur. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son père, le grand couturier Gabriel Agreste, puisse être sous le contrôle de quelqu'un.

Il avait toujours pensé que son père était quelqu'un de fort, pratiquement invulnérable. D'un seul coup il réalisait que contrairement à ce qu'il s'était toujours imaginé, son père n'était qu'un homme, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses.

Il battit des paupières nerveusement.

\- Est-ce que je la connais ? Demanda t'il.

\- Non. J'ai toujours refusé qu'il t'approche. Même si je suis entre ses mains, même si je dois t'éduquer suivant sa volonté, je ne veux pas qu'il puisse t'imposer quoi que ce soit. J'ai du me plier à sa volonté dès l'âge de dix ans, et je sais comment il traite les enfants. Il est hors de question que je le laisse te faire vivre ce qu'il m'a fait vivre. Même s'il m'en donne l'ordre je refuserai toujours, je te le promets. Dit Gabriel d'un ton assuré.

Sur ce point il n'avait aucun doute, il ne faiblirait pas et le Papillon ne lui prendrait pas son fils comme il lui avait pris son épouse. Il savait qu'il était capable de résister, il l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Le Papillon avait déjà tenté de l'obliger à lui confier la garde d'Adrien, mais il avait refusé, même si cela lui avait coûté cher. Le Papillon lui avait fait payer très cher sa résistance. Il avait essayé de le briser, l'avait privé d'une personne dont il était très proche, pourtant même à ce prix Gabriel avait refusé encore.

Adrien était la seule chose qui lui restait, le Papillon lui avait pris tous les autres membres de sa famille, il ne renoncerait pas à lui.

Sous le choc de la révélation Adrien s'était reculé et le regardait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Il avait pris note que le mystérieux individu était un homme mais cela n'était d'aucun réconfort, bien au contraire.

Gabriel le reprit contre lui pour le rassurer.

\- Fais moi confiance Adrien, il ne t'arrivera rien. Je ne le permettrai pas.

Adrien se laissa faire, d'un seul coup son univers lui semblait à nouveau basculer dans le chaos. Dire que tout le temps où il pensait que son père n'en avait rien à faire de lui il était en vérité en train de se battre pour lui.

Il sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

Si seulement il avait su avant... bien avant, jamais il n'aurait eu des pensées aussi dures envers son père. Jamais il n'aurait osé lui parler comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois que Gabriel s'était permis de le prendre dans ses bras.

Maintenant qu'il savait tout s'éclairait d'un jour nouveau.

Son père l'aimait vraiment et ne lui faisait aucun reproche...

S'il se montrait si dur envers lui c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

\- Père, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? Demanda t'il.

Gabriel secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe de négation.

\- Non Adrien ! Je t'interdis de tenter quoi que ce soit ! Il est bien trop risqué de lui tenir tête. Ta mère a essayé...

La voix de Gabriel se brisa sur les derniers mots.

Oui... son épouse avait tenté de résister à la volonté du Papillon et cela leur avait coûté si cher. Plus jamais ils ne seraient réunis. Le Papillon l'avait écrasée sans la moindre hésitation. Il n'épargnerait personne qui oserait se dresser contre lui, Gabriel le savait.

\- Maman ? Tu veux dire que c'est cette personne qui nous l'a enlevée ? Questionna Adrien.

Gabriel soupira et hocha la tête en silence.

\- Oui Adrien, elle a osé lui tenir tête, mais c'est lui qui a gagné au final. Tu n'as pas idée de combien il peut être redoutable. Je veux que tu oublies tout cela et que tu ne penses qu'à tes études. Laisse moi gérer le reste d'accord ? Tu es encore si jeune, tu as la vie devant toi.

Adrien le regarda à travers ses larmes.

Il aurait voulu dire à son père qu'il n'en était pas question, mais il ne voulait pas que ce dernier se fasse plus encore de soucis à son sujet.

Il était clair dans son esprit à présent qu'il devrait désormais lutter aussi pour son père, pour le sortir des griffes de cette personne mystérieuse qui régnait sur leurs vies.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui cela pouvait bien être, mais il le découvrirait, il s'en faisait la promesse. Il sauverait son père de son emprise et vengerait sa mère.

A présent le Papillon n'était plus son seul ennemi, il en avait un autre, en la personne de cet inconnu qui entendait contrôler leurs vies.

Adrien s'était plié à la volonté de son père pendant des années, parce qu'il pensait que ce qu'on lui demandait émanait vraiment de Gabriel, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'en était rien, que Gabriel ne faisait qu'obéir à la volonté de quelqu'un d'autre, les choses étaient très différentes.

Il se refusait à être le jouet de cet individu, il se moquait bien qu'il ait des projets pour lui et veuille lui laisser tout ce qu'il possédait.

Il n'en voulait pas, il ne voulait rien d'une personne qui lui avait pris sa mère et qui tenait son père sous sa coupe.

Gabriel fut alarmé par le regard de son fils, un regard qu'il avait déjà vu dans les yeux de son épouse. Il en fut très inquiet. Adrien ressemblait tellement à sa mère... et pas seulement par le physique, il avait sa gentillesse et son obstination aussi.

Il pouvait se montrer docile mais il ne perdait pas non plus de vue ce qu'il désirait. Comme elle il allait jusqu'au bout de ses idées.

Il sentit revenir en lui une peur intense, la même peur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque son épouse lui avait fait part de son intention de résister.

Il n'avait pas su l'en dissuader et il l'avait perdue. Il ne voulait pas non plus perdre leur fils.

Prenant une profonde inspiration il posa les mains sur les épaules d'Adrien et crispa ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque enfoncés dans la chair du garçon.

Il détestait ce qu'il allait faire mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Adrien devait être protégé, même de lui même.

\- Adrien, je t'interdis formellement de passer outre mes recommandations. Si je découvre que tu m'as désobéit, je te jure que plus jamais tu ne sortiras d'ici. J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre.

Adrien se raidit, le contact des doigts de son père était douloureux, mais ce n'était pas cela qui lui faisait le plus de mal en cet instant précis.

Non, ce qui le blessait le plus c'était de voir son père redevenir l'être froid et autoritaire qu'il détestait tellement. De l'entendre menacer à nouveau après l'avoir vu si proche.

D'un seul coup c'était comme si ce père qui lui manquait tellement et qu'il avait cru pouvoir retrouver, l'espace d'un instant, lui était à nouveau arraché.

Il ressentit une vague de rancune déferler sur lui.

C'était tellement injuste !

Pendant quelques minutes il avait retrouvé son père et voilà qu'il le perdait à nouveau.

L'inconnu le lui avait arraché une fois encore.

\- J'ai bien compris père. Dit il. Je ne tenterai rien. Puis-je aller dans ma chambre à présent ?

Il avait mal de devoir dire ces mots, qui n'étaient que mensonges, mal de repousser son père alors qu'il voulait tant se rapprocher de lui au contraire. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas identifié ce nouvel ennemi et réussi à le vaincre, il allait devoir plus encore faire semblant.

\- Tu peux. Répondit Gabriel d'un ton sec en le libérant.

Adrien fit demi tour et retourna à l'intérieur. Une fois hors de vue il marqua un temps d'arrêt, luttant contre l'envie de regarder en arrière, de regarder son père. C'était une mauvaise idée.

Il essuya d'un revers de main les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il n'était plus temps de pleurer, il était temps de se battre.

 _A suivre_


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Un petit coucou à gosthbuster, le nouveau fantôme qui est venu hanter le précédent chapitre. Un grand merci pour ce passage. En espérant être hantée à nouveau.  
**

 **Bonjour à Laura. Oui, cela engendre plein de questions, mais elles trouveront toutes leurs réponses en temps et en heure. Promis. Merci pour le message et j'espère à bientôt.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
33)L'intervention des kwamis fantômes**

Ni Adrien ni Gabriel ne s'en étaient rendu compte et Toshiko l'ignorait également, mais leur discussion avait eu des témoins.

Si Adrien ne portait pas pour l'heure son miraculous, ce qui le privait de la présence de Plagg, il y avait tout de même des kwamis non loin.

Deux pour être exact. Cachés dans un creux du mur ils avaient vu et entendu tout ce que se disaient le père et le fils.

Haloo et Zree étaient très intrigués par ce garçon à qui on avait confié un miraculous, donc un de leurs semblables.

Même si Plagg était un régulier il y avait en lui une pointe de rébellion qui les attirait beaucoup. Il était insolent, pas très obéissant et visiblement assez exigeant envers l'humain qu'il était censé servir. Cela amusait beaucoup Zree. Elle avait toujours cru que les kwamis réguliers étaient totalement soumis à leurs maîtres, elle découvrait avec beaucoup d'intérêt qu'il n'en était rien finalement. Elle aurait bien aimé passer du temps avec cet étrange kwami noir, et découvrir que pour l'heure il était prisonnier de son miraculous l'avait quelque peu déçue.

Pour elle comme pour Haloo qui avaient toujours été libres cette servitude à laquelle étaient soumis les kwamis réguliers était la pire des choses.

Comment pouvaient ils supporter d'être liés à un objet ? De ne rien pouvoir faire sans avoir un maître ?

Haloo et elle étaient alliés à leurs humains, ils restaient libres d'aller et venir à leur guise. La meilleure preuve en étant sans nul doute qu'ils étaient là, à espionner Adrien Agreste et son père alors que leurs humains eux vaquaient à des occupations humaines bien loin de là.

Elle attendit que Gabriel soit retourné dans son bureau pour quitter le creux du mur et commencer à prendre le chemin de la chambre d'Adrien.

Même si elle affectait de se moquer des humains, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour certains d'entre eux.

Ils étaient si fragiles parfois... si vulnérables et pourtant persuadés de pouvoir tout faire.

\- Zree ! Où vas tu ? Se récria Haloo.

\- Je veux voir le jeune humain. Répondit Zree.

\- Ce n'était pas ce que nous avions convenu. Maugréa Haloo qui n'aimait guère les initiatives de son amie.

C'était en partie à cause des frasques de Zree qu'ils avaient été jugés trop dangereux et scellés pendant plusieurs milliers d'années. Jusqu'à ce qu'un archéologue ne mette à jour leurs prisons et ne les réveille.

Bon, il devait bien admettre qu'il avait lui aussi une part de responsabilité. Il avait peut être détruit un peu trop de choses en ce temps là. Mais c'était tellement longtemps avant que cela n'avait plus aucune importance et ce n'était de toute façon rien comparé à ce qu'avait fait Anzu.

Il frissonna en repensant au tout premier kwami. Anzu était le plus puissant d'entre eux, le plus rebelle aussi. D'un seul coup il réalisa qu'il était seul, Zree avait déjà disparu et cela le tira de ses souvenirs. S'il laissait son amie seule qui sait ce qu'elle était capable de faire.

Il se précipita à sa recherche, espérant qu'elle ne ferait pas de bêtises. Comme tous les kwamis fantômes il savait se rendre invisible aux yeux des humains, même si cela n'était que pour un temps assez limité. Il rejoignit Zree devant les fenêtres d'Adrien. Collée à la vitre elle observait le garçon qui tournait en rond dans sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il souffre. Murmura Zree.

Elle aussi avait les larmes aux yeux et cela alarma Haloo.

\- Ah non Zree ! Il n'est pas question pour nous de nous en mêler ! Nous n'avons rien à voir avec cet humain. Grommela t'il.

\- Mais Haloo, comment peux tu rester insensible ? Regarde combien il est triste...

\- Nous avons déjà des humains à gérer. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous occuper de lui aussi.

\- Nous pouvons au moins effacer ses souvenirs douloureux, s'il te plaît Haloo, rien qu'une fois.

\- Non Zree, il y a trop de mauvais souvenirs dans la mémoire de cet humain. Nous ne pouvons pas.

\- Moi je peux.

\- Zree ! Souviens toi de la dernière fois que tu as fait ça ! Ils ont tout oublié des trois jours que nous avions passé avec eux ! Nous avons du tout leur réapprendre et cela a pris un temps fou.

\- Je sais, j'avais un peu perdu la main, mais c'est bon à présent, je peux y arriver. Répliqua Zree vexée.

Haloo était franchement pénible à toujours vouloir lui faire souvenir les fois où elle échouait. D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas vraiment échoué puisqu'elle avait réussi à faire oublier aux deux enfants les moments pénibles par lesquels ils étaient passé entre les mains du fou. C'était le plus important non ? Qu'ils ne soient plus tristes.

Trop pris par leur discussion ils n'avaient pas pris garde au fait qu'ils étaient redevenus visibles.

Adrien qui était en train de regarder par la fenêtre avait soudain vu ces deux kwamis inconnus apparaître de l'autre côté du carreau. L'un des deux était blanc avec des mouchetures noires, l'autre d'un blanc mêlé de gris.

Il était resté muet de surprise face à cette apparition qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir.

Bien sur il savait qu'il existait d'autres kwamis, Plagg n'en avait pas fait mystère, même s'il était resté vague sur leur nombre exact, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé en voir devant sa fenêtre.

Alors qu'il les considérait avec ébahissement, il avait réalisé qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer.

Cela l'avait plus encore surpris.

Les kwamis se disputaient ?

Quoi que, à bien y réfléchir, vu le caractère de Plagg, ce n'était peut être pas si étonnant au final.

Il n'en restait pas moins que ces deux kwamis inconnus étaient en train de se disputer juste devant ses fenêtres et qu'ils allaient finir par se faire remarquer s'il ne faisait rien.

Il devait absolument les mettre en sécurité.

Il ouvrit donc la fenêtre avec l'intention de les attraper pour les faire entrer dans sa chambre. Là au moins ils seraient libres de poursuivre leur discussion houleuse.

Il avait tendu les mains pour les saisir mais le kwami blanc moucheté de noir lui avait échappé, traversant ses doigts comme un fantôme avec un petit cri indigné.

Son autre main s'était refermée sur le kwami blanc et gris mais le bref sentiment de triomphe que cette capture lui avait causé n'avait guère duré.

Haloo n'appréciait pas du tout le traitement et ne tarda pas à lui faire savoir en plantant ses dents dans sa chair.

Adrien laissa échapper un cri de douleur et relâcha le kwami pour examiner sa main mordue. Les dents du kwami étaient minuscules mais elles étaient aiguës et tranchantes, déjà un peu de sang perlait.

Zree entra aussitôt dans la chambre et regarda la blessure.

\- Haloo ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! Se récria t'elle.

\- Je n'ai fait que me défendre. Répondit Haloo maussade. Il m'a pris par surprise.

\- Je vais devoir le faire maintenant. Soupira Zree. Nous n'avons plus d'autre choix.

Adrien les regardait avec inquiétude. Il commençait à réaliser que ces deux kwamis là n'étaient pas du tout comme Plagg. Plagg avait des défauts mais il n'était pas dangereux. Du moins il n'avait jamais rien fait qui soit de nature à mettre qui que ce soit en danger.

Il recula devant le kwami blanc et noir, sans les quitter des yeux, se demandant que faire.

Peut être qu'engager le dialogue serait une bonne option...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez devoir faire ? Demanda t'il nerveusement.

Fréquenter Plagg lui avait enseigné que la discussion ne menait pas toujours à grand chose, mais ces deux là n'étaient pas Plagg, peut être qu'avec eux cela marchait.

\- Je vais juste effacer un peu vos souvenirs. Affirma Zree. Simple précaution. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne retirerai que ceux qui nous concerne.

Adrien grimaça. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'un kwami touche à sa mémoire. Surtout un kwami dont il ne savait rien.

-Attendez un peu ! Protesta t'il. Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire cela ! Je sais déjà que les kwamis existent, j'en ai un, je sais garder un secret, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Inutile donc d'effacer quoi que ce soit de ma mémoire.

Zree lui adressa un sourire amusé.

\- Vous êtes malin pour un humain, j'aime bien, mais je dois tout de même le faire. Répondit elle.

Un peu de peur se glissait dans l'esprit d'Adrien. Il recula encore. Cette fois il était vraiment en mauvaise posture. Dire qu'il avait voulu les mettre à l'abri... il aurait clairement mieux fait de s'abstenir.

\- Je voulais seulement vous protéger. Affirma t'il en désespoir de cause.

\- Nous protéger ? Nous existons depuis plus de 5000 ans mon garçon, affirma Haloo avec ironie, nous sommes même plus anciens que votre kwami.

\- Plus anciens que Plagg ? S'étonna Adrien. Vous n'êtes pas chinois comme lui ?

Sa question déclencha l'hilarité d'Haloo et de Zree.

\- Chinois ? Tu crois qu'il est chinois ? Hoqueta Zree.

Adrien la regarda avec perplexité. Ayant reçu l'anneau dans une boite qui était indéniablement chinoise, il s'était imaginé que son kwami l'était. Visiblement il était dans l'erreur. Mais si ni Plagg ni les deux kwamis qui lui faisaient face n'étaient d'origine chinoise, alors d'où venaient ils ?

\- Désolé de te contredire mon garçon, mais nous ne sommes pas chinois, nous avons été créés en Mésopotamie. Affirma Haloo. J'imagine que même un garçon de ton âge en a entendu parler. Je peux t'en parler, puisque de toute façon dans quelques instants tu auras tout oublié. Je peux même te parler des origines de ton kwami.

Ces propos intriguaient fortement Adrien. Ce kwami semblait savoir beaucoup de choses. Même s'il devait tout oublier ensuite il avait envie de savoir.

Il s'installa sur une chaise et croisa les bras. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas lutter, autant en tirer le meilleur parti possible.

\- Je vous écoute. Parlez moi des origines de Plagg.

\- Pour lui comme pour nous, tout commence à l'époque d'Uruk, l'époque où vivait Erra, le Dieu destructeur. Ce dernier avait eu un fils avec une Déesse porteuse de malchance. Il n'était pas aussi cruel que ses parents, mais étant de leur sang il était aussi redouté qu'eux. Il vivait donc seul, jusqu'à ce qu'une fille de la Déesse de la création ne soit envoyée pour s'unir à lui. Ils n'avaient de nom ni l'un ni l'autre et on raconte qu'ils se nommèrent mutuellement et que ces noms leur restèrent. Ils s'aimaient autant que l'on puisse aimer, mais la petite Déesse devait parfois laisser son compagnon afin de rejoindre sa mère pour l'aider dans ses œuvres et alors le fils du destructeur restait seul et continuait à être craint. Erra avait fait beaucoup de mal, nombreux étaient ceux qui redoutaient que son fils ne soit aussi dangereux que lui. Un jour des prêtres vinrent le trouver et lui proposèrent de le délivrer de ces pouvoirs qui effrayaient tant les humains. Le fils d'Erra accepta leur proposition, il ne voulait rien de plus qu'être admis parmi les hommes et ne plus voir les gens trembler devant lui. Les prêtres lui retirèrent ses pouvoirs et les placèrent dans un anneau. Ils lièrent un esprit à l'anneau, ainsi fut conçu Plagg.

\- Et que devint le fils d'Erra ? Est-ce qu'il a pu vivre parmi les humains comme il le souhaitait ? Questionna Adrien.

Haloo soupira et secoua tristement la tête.

\- Non, une fois leur dessein accompli les prêtres l'assassinèrent et partirent, laissant son corps là où il était tombé.

Adrien sentit un élan de pitié naître en lui pour cet être qui avait eu confiance et que l'on avait trahi, et aussi pour sa compagne.

\- Alors sa compagne est restée seule... murmura t'il.

\- Pas très longtemps, avoua Zree, lorsqu'elle découvrit le corps de son époux elle retourna voir ses parents et les supplia de lui permettre de partager son sort. Elle renonça à la vie et à ses pouvoirs pour qu'ils soient à jamais liés, ce qui donna à la Déesse de la création l'idée de renouveler l'expérience. Ainsi furent conçus les miraculous et les esprits chargés de leur surveillance. Maintenant il est plus que temps. Nous devons rentrer.

Avant qu'Adrien ne puisse faire un seul mouvement elle fonça sur lui et le traversa. Tout en le faisant elle s'empara des souvenirs les plus récents du garçon. Haloo et elle disparurent avant qu'il ne se rende compte de leur présence.

Adrien secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils.

Que faisait il dans cette chaise ? Il devrait déjà être à la salle à manger, il était vraiment tard, on devait l'attendre pour le déjeuner.

 _A suivre_


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
34)La réponse de Marinette**

Lorsqu'Adrien sortit de sa chambre il se retrouva face à Toshiko. Elle le regarda d'un air un peu triste.

\- Je suis désolée que votre conversation avec votre père n'ait pas abouti. Dit elle.

Adrien se demanda de quoi elle était en train de lui parler.

\- Quelle conversation avec mon père ? Demanda t'il.

Toshiko hésita un instant puis se dit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler et qu'il valait mieux respecter sa volonté.

\- N'en parlons plus. Dit elle doucement. Que voulez vous faire à présent ?

\- Manger, j'ai faim. Affirma Adrien.

\- J'ai fait ramener les plats en cuisine, mais je vais les chercher. Dit aussitôt Toshiko. Où voulez vous manger ?

\- La salle à manger me conviendra très bien. Affirma Adrien en se tournant vers la pièce en question.

Toshiko le rejoignit un moment plus tard. Elle était surprise de le voir avoir encore faim, mais après tout l'appétit des adolescents semblait n'avoir que peu de limites, elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

Adrien prit place et se mit à manger, mais il cessa très vite, il n'avait pas aussi faim qu'il l'avait cru.

Il repoussa son assiette en soupirant.

Il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait occuper le reste de la journée.

\- Vous croyez que je pourrai vous accompagner tout à l'heure ? Demanda t'il à Toshiko.

\- Ce serait un manque de respect vis à vis de votre amie Adrien. Elle risque de se sentir oppressée si vous venez.

Adrien soupira. Elle n'avait pas tort en effet, mais il aurait aimé voir Marinette au plus vite. Il avait tellement hâte de lui dire à quel point il était désolé et qu'il ne referait plus jamais une erreur pareille.

\- Soyez patient Adrien. Lui dit doucement Toshiko. Lorsque vous serez réunis vous n'en serez que plus heureux encore.

Adrien hocha la tête.

\- Maintenant, si je peux me permettre, vous devriez peut être trouver une occupation pour le reste de la journée. Je dois rejoindre votre père, il m'a demandé de terminer un travail avant de partir.

Toshiko sourit en voyant un peu d'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Adrien.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je serai à l'heure. Vous aurez la réponse de votre amie ce soir, je vous donne ma parole.

\- Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. Dit Adrien en se frottant la main.

Toshiko regarda sa main et fronça les sourcils.

Adrien regarda lui aussi et ouvrit de grands yeux. Sa main portait la trace de dents minuscules.

\- Je ne sais pas. Avoua t'il. J'ai du me blesser quelque part.

\- On dirait qu'un animal vous a mordu. S'inquiéta Toshiko. Il faut désinfecter cette plaie au plus vite.

Elle obligea Adrien à la suivre jusqu'à la trousse de soin et fit le nécessaire. Elle lui posa ensuite un pansement.

\- Cela ne me semble pas trop grave, mais on va surveiller. Prévenez moi si vous ressentez la moindre douleur.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Affirma Adrien.

\- Est-ce que vous avez une idée de comment cela a pu se produire ? Questionna Toshiko.

\- Non. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui a bien pu se passer. Répondit Adrien.

\- Je vais demander à ce qu'on s'assure qu'il n'y a pas de souris dans votre chambre. Avec tout le fromage que vous y apportez, qui sait, peut être que cela en a attiré. Plaisanta Toshiko.

\- Je crois que je m'en serai rendu compte si des rongeurs traînaient dans ma chambre. Répliqua Adrien.

\- Il vaut mieux que je m'en assure. Ne vous en faites pas, rien ne sera dérangé. Déclara Toshiko.

Adrien la laissa faire et se réfugia dans la salle de musique pour passer le temps.

Il s'installa au piano et laissa courir ses doigts sur les touches. Jouer lui apportait parfois un peu de sérénité.

Toshiko fit son maximum pour tout concilier, son travail auprès de Gabriel, l'inspection de la chambre d'Adrien et la visite à Marinette. Cela n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir, Gabriel se montra plus exigeant que jamais, mais Toshiko était prête à tout pour réussir à atteindre tous ses objectifs du jour. Elle y parvint et fut à l'heure au rendez-vous qu'elle avait fixé à la jeune fille.

Marinette l'attendait et la fit entrer dans sa chambre sans tarder.

Elle avait eu toute le temps nécessaire pour y réfléchir, Alya et Tikki avaient été d'une grande aide.

Elle était très nerveuse mais décidée.

Toshiko lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

\- Avez vous pris une décision ? Demanda t'elle. Je suis navrée d'être si directe, mais il y a quelqu'un qui attend votre réponse avec beaucoup d'impatience. Il aurait bien voulu venir, mais je l'en ai dissuadé.

\- J'ai bien pris le temps de réfléchir et j'accepte. Dit Marinette.

Toshiko hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

\- Dans ce cas, Adrien passera vous chercher demain à 10 heures, soyez prête et prévoyez de lui consacrer votre journée entière. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il a des projets pour vous et lui. Dit elle.

Marinette se sentit rougir. Elle raccompagna Toshiko jusqu'à la porte, la remercia et regagna sa chambre d'un pas lent.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et fixa le plafond, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Tikki la rejoignit, heureuse de la voir si souriante.

\- Tout s'arrange alors ? Demanda t'elle. Tu as donné ta réponse et tu vas pouvoir renouer avec celui que tu aimes.

Marinette approuva, souriant plus encore.

\- Oui, je vais passer une journée avec lui... tu te rends compte ? Toute une journée avec Adrien !

\- J'en suis ravie pour vous. Dit Tikki. Tu vois, finalement tu y es arrivée.

\- Oui, j'ai vraiment hâte.

\- Et pour Chat Noir ? Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu allais faire ? Demanda Tikki.

Marinette cessa de sourire et soupira, brutalement ramenée à une réalité moins agréable.

\- Tikki ! Tu n'aurais pas pu me laisser rêver encore un peu ? Se plaignit elle.

\- Je suis désolée Marinette, mais c'est aussi important tu ne crois pas ?

\- Oui bien sur. Murmura Marinette. Mais de toute façon pour le moment j'ai dit à Chat Noir que j'avais besoin de temps, on doit se revoir après les épreuves du brevet.

\- C'est dans peu de temps Marinette. Tu dois commencer à y penser aussi. Fit valoir Tikki doucement.

\- Je vais le faire... assura Marinette. Après avoir passé du temps avec Adrien.

Tikki préféra la laisser en paix à ses rêveries.

Quelques instants plus tard le téléphone de Marinette se mit à sonner, elle décrocha sans attendre, sachant déjà qui était en train de l'appeler.

\- J'espère que tu as dis oui ! Lança la voix d'Alya.

\- J'ai dit oui ! Répondit Marinette.

Elle écarta vivement l'appareil de son oreille tandis que des cris de joie commençaient à s'en échapper. Lorsque leur intensité diminua elle le rapprocha avec prudence.

Se mêlant à la voix d'Alya elle pouvait entendre une voix masculine.

\- C'est Nino que j'entends ? Vous êtes ensembles ? Demanda t'elle.

\- Je suis allée chez lui après être sortie de chez toi. Avoua Alya. Histoire de partager la bonne nouvelle.

Marinette sourit. Elle aimait l'idée que son amie et l'ami d'Adrien soient ensembles. Cela lui donnait de l'espoir pour l'avenir.

\- Bravo Marinette ! Lança gaiement Nino, il s'était visiblement emparé du téléphone d'Alya car Marinette l'entendait protester avec vigueur.

\- Nino ! Rends moi immédiatement cet appareil ! Nino ! Si tu ne me le rends pas...

\- Juste une seconde, j'ai des trucs à lui dire. Alya ! Non ! Pas ça !

Il y des bruits que Marinette ne parvint pas à identifier et qui lui firent échanger un regard inquiet avec Tikki puis la voix essoufflée d'Alya lui parvint.

\- Les garçons je te jure... disait elle.

\- Euh, tout va bien ? Questionna avec prudence Marinette.

\- Maintenant que j'ai récupéré mon téléphone, tout à fait. Assura Alya.

Marinette n'osa pas lui demander si tout allait bien pour Nino également, mais elle remarqua qu'elle ne l'entendait plus et s'interrogea sur ce qu'Alya avait bien pu faire de lui.

Elles parlèrent encore quelques minutes puis Alya raccrocha en affirmant qu'elle avait des choses à faire.

Marinette espéra que les choses en question n'avaient rien à voir avec un Nino malmené tout en rangeant son téléphone. Elle se dit finalement qu'elle en saurait plus lorsqu'ils se reverraient.

Pendant ce temps Toshiko ne restait pas inactive. Ayant obtenu la réponse qu'elle voulait de la part de Marinette elle s'était dirigée vers le cinéma où Adrien avait prévu de conduire son amie et avait fait les réservations nécessaires pour leur assurer de passer un bon moment.

Elle se garda bien d'en parler à Gabriel, étant à peu près certaine qu'il désapprouverait. Elle lui en parlerait plus tard, bien plus tard, et uniquement si elle s'y trouvait obligée.

Après tout ce qu'il ignorait ne pouvait pas le mettre en colère et vu son caractère elle préférait et de loin lui éviter les désagréments de ce genre.

Quelque part, à bien y réfléchir, n'était-ce pas son rôle d'assistante que d'écarter de lui tous les sujets de mécontentement ? Ce genre de détail en faisant partie elle ne faisait que son travail en évitant de lui en parler.

Une fois la dernière réservation effectuée elle retourna au manoir et rejoignit Adrien qui s'occupait dans sa chambre, ayant épuisé les charmes du piano.

Elle le trouva dans la partie haute de la pièce, en train de chercher un livre, elle toussota pour attirer son attention et il descendit le plus vite possible, d'une façon pour le moins acrobatique, en utilisant le mur d'escalade. Toshiko sourit en le voyant faire. Décidément il était plein de surprise, mais elle aimait bien cela.

\- Alors ? Questionna Adrien une fois face à elle.

Toshiko caressa l'idée de faire durer le suspense, mais cela aurait été cruel de sa part, elle y renonça donc.

\- Elle a dit oui, j'ai donc pris la liberté d'effectuer quelques réservations pour votre grand jour. Répondit elle.

Elle tira de son sac les documents dont il aurait besoin le lendemain et apprécia à sa juste valeur l'expression de joie pure qui éclairait à présent le visage du garçon.

\- Merci Toshiko ! Vraiment merci ! Grâce à vous nous allons passer une merveilleuse journée ! S'écria Adrien.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Sourit Toshiko en posant les papiers sur le bureau de l'adolescent. Rangez soigneusement ces documents, ils vous seront indispensables pour demain. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser, il est temps pour moi de rentrer à mon propre domicile. Passez une bonne soirée Adrien, je vous revois demain.

\- Bonne soirée à vous aussi Toshiko, et encore merci. Dit Adrien.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte du manoir et la regarda s'éloigner, le cœur étreint d'un bonheur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir.

Il n'était pas loin de bénir le destin qui avait envoyé cette femme vers eux. Elle était parfaite, bien mieux que ne l'était Nathalie.

Un peu de honte lui vint lorsqu'il constata ce qu'il venait de penser. Il n'avait pas le droit de critiquer Nathalie, elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait, ce n'était pas de sa faute si son père était si dur et exigeant. Elle avait même pris des risques pour lui, il n'avait pas le droit de l'oublier ou de négliger sa valeur parce que Toshiko se montrait bien plus audacieuse.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre et contempla les papiers laissés par Toshiko, ces papiers qui allaient lui permettre de se faire pardonner par Marinette, il oublia très vite Nathalie. Il les rangea avec soin ainsi que lui avait conseillé Toshiko et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Il avait tellement hâte d'être au lendemain, ce serait une journée qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt, il en était persuadé. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que ce serait une journée qui allait changer sa vie, mais il était certain qu'elle serait une des plus belles qui lui seraient donné de vivre depuis longtemps. Elle lui permettrait de tenir bon lorsqu'il en serait arrivé aux journées qu'il allait devoir consacrer à Chloé.

Chloé... il avait presque oublié qu'il avait promis de passer du temps avec elle... pourvu qu'elle n'apprenne jamais qu'il avait passé une journée avec Marinette avant d'en passer avec elle. Connaissant son caractère et le peu d'affection qu'elle vouait à Marinette elle le prendrait mal et en ferait tout un drame.

 _A suivre_


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Bon, là on va avoir plusieurs chapitres avec le même titre ou peu s'en faut... ce sera une longue journée^^.**

 **Merci à Laura pour sa review. Désolée, je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration pour y répondre, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
35)Une journée inoubliable première partie**

Le matin venu Adrien se réveilla très tôt.

Il avait l'impression de n'avoir pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il était tellement impatient d'y être.

Il se demandait si Marinette était aussi impatiente que lui.

Étant donné qu'il avait remis son miraculous Plagg lui tournait autour. Adrien ne prêtait aucune attention à ses propos qui étaient à la limite de la raillerie comme souvent.

Le kwami noir ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que cette fois ses propos étaient totalement ignorés et se posa sur un meuble, il continua à regarda l'adolescent s'agiter dans la pièce avec un air boudeur. Il n'aimait pas du tout se voir être ignoré de la sorte.

Adrien était trop pris par ses préparatifs pour s'en rendre compte. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Plagg boudait de toute façon.

Il passa un long moment à hésiter devant sa garde robe. D'ordinaire il aimait porter des vêtements simples et confortables mais pour être avec Marinette ce jour là il avait envie de porter quelque chose qui le mette en valeur. Il ne fallait pas non plus que ce soit trop prétentieux ou différent de ce qu'il portait d'ordinaire.

Il opta finalement pour un tee shirt moulant de couleur noire orné d'un motif de lettres élégant, s'étalant sur une bonne partie du côté gauche de son torse, des épaules jusqu'à environ un tiers du bas du vêtement. Il y associa un jean noir dont la jambe droite s'ornait d'une fermeture éclair décorative qui s'enroulait autour de la jambe en une spirale ample. Une veste noire toute simple et des baskets de même couleur complétèrent la tenue.

Une fois satisfait par son choix il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Et moi ? Demanda Plagg.

\- Tu peux venir si tu promets de te tenir tranquille. Répondit Adrien.

\- Je serai aussi discret qu'une petite souris.

\- Viens alors. Sourit Adrien en écartant le pan de sa veste pour lui en laisser l'accès.

Plagg ne se fit pas prier pour venir se réfugier dans la veste. Il trouva une poche intérieure et s'y nicha.

Adrien sortit et rejoignit Toshiko qui l'attendait dans l'entrée. La femme le regarda d'un air appréciateur.

\- Adrien, vous êtes magnifique ! Je suis persuadée que votre amie sera impressionnée. Dit elle avec chaleur.

Adrien rougit légèrement et la remercia pour le compliment. Ils se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée lorsque la voix de Gabriel s'éleva dans leurs dos.

\- Où allez vous ? Je croyais qu'Adrien n'avait ni cours ni épreuves aujourd'hui.

Adrien se raidit instinctivement, avec la désagréable impression d'être un enfant pris la main dans le pot de confiture. Il avait espéré que son père ne sortirait pas de son bureau et qu'ainsi son absence passerait inaperçue, au moins quelques heures. Quelques précieuses heures qu'il aurait pu passer avec Marinette. Hélas, une fois encore ses espoirs étaient déçus. Connaissant son père il allait sans doute être renvoyé dans sa chambre avec interdiction d'en sortir jusqu'aux épreuves.

\- Nous nous rendions au cinéma. Affirma Toshiko d'une voix calme tout en se retournant pour faire face à Gabriel.

\- Au cinéma ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir autorisé cette sortie. Adrien, aurais-tu déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit hier ?

Adrien se retourna lentement, le cœur battant très fort mais décidé à tenir tête à son père cette fois. C'était vraiment trop injuste, il devrait avoir le droit de sortir voir ses amis !

\- Je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir que vous m'ayez dit quoi que ce soit hier père, nous ne nous sommes pas vus de la journée. Affirma t'il d'un ton surpris qui n'était pas feint.

Il n'avait effectivement aucun souvenir des instants passés sur les marches avec Toshiko et encore moins de la venue si surprenante de son père, pas d'avantage de ce que ce dernier avait bien pu lui dire.

Gabriel et Toshiko le fixèrent avec inquiétude. Il était sincère, il ne semblait vraiment pas se souvenir d'avoir parlé avec son père. Gabriel en fut un peu soulagé, depuis la veille il se tourmentait à l'idée que son fils en sache désormais bien plus qu'il n'aurait du. Il avait passé des heures à se faire le reproche d'avoir trop parlé. Qu'Adrien ait oublié était surprenant mais quelque part c'était également une chance.

Il se rapprocha de son fils et posa les mains sur ses épaules, scrutant attentivement son visage pour déterminer s'il allait bien. Adrien semblait fatigué mais il ne montrait aucun signe alarmant par ailleurs.

Gabriel ignorait ce qui pouvait bien justifier que son fils ait tout oublié, mais quoi qu'il se soit passé et qui que ce soit qui ait agi pour retirer ces souvenirs à Adrien, c'était une bonne chose.

Gabriel en était si soulagé qu'il décida de se montrer accommodant.

-Très bien, j'autorise cette sortie, mais que cela ne devienne pas une habitude. Dit il.

La joie qui se peignit immédiatement sur les traits d'Adrien furent pour lui la meilleure des récompenses, tout comme l'élan qui porta le garçon vers lui.

\- Merci père ! Dit Adrien en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction avant de s'arrêter et de baisser les yeux en rougissant d'embarras.

Gabriel réalisa que porté par la joie son fils avait été à deux doigts de lui sauter au cou mais qu'il s'était ravisé au dernier moment et ressentit un pincement au cœur.

Cela aussi le Papillon le leur avait volé... cette spontanéité dont faisait preuve Adrien avant... cette affection sincère, sans aucun calcul...

Il ne bougea pas malgré la tristesse qu'il ressentait, ou peut être à cause d'elle. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas ranimer l'espoir dans le cœur d'Adrien pour ensuite le piétiner lorsque le Papillon le reprendrait entre ses griffes. Il aurait voulu pourtant qu'Adrien termine son geste, il aurait voulu le serrer contre lui, l'accompagner au cinéma et passer de bons moments en sa compagnie, mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Le Papillon lui avait arraché ce droit depuis longtemps. Celui qui se cachait derrière le masque du Papillon se conduisait en tyran depuis bien plus de temps en vérité. Gabriel avait parfois le sentiment d'avoir été sous sa coupe depuis toujours. Ce qui n'était pas totalement exact, il ne l'avait été qu'après ses dix ans. Après la mort de ses parents et la décision familiale qui avait scellé son destin. Mais pas seulement... Oh, il ne voulait plus penser à ce temps là...

Il se reprit avec effort.

\- Allez, ne soyez pas en retard. Lança t'il en tournant les talons.

Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir les accompagner, mais une fois encore, cela n'était pas possible, pour les mêmes raisons. Il était inutile d'infliger à Adrien de nouvelles blessures quand il pouvait les éviter.

Il regagna l'abri de son bureau et leva les yeux vers le portrait de son épouse.

\- Tu serais tellement fière de notre fils... il devient un homme. Le Papillon ne parviendra pas à étouffer sa nature, je te le jure. Adrien délivrera notre famille de son contrôle. Jamais je ne laisserai le Papillon mettre la main sur lui...

Il ouvrit le coffre et en sortit un album photos. Il en feuilleta les pages distraitement jusqu'à arriver à celle qu'il voulait voir. Un jeune couple en tenue de mariés y était représenté en compagnie de trois enfants, tous souriaient. Le regard de Gabriel passa rapidement sur le couple pour s'arrêter sur les enfants. Les deux plus âgés étaient blonds, ils avaient environ huit ans et se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Leurs mains étaient posées sur les épaules du troisième enfant, un jeune garçon brun de trois ou quatre ans.

Les yeux de Gabriel s'assombrirent tandis qu'il contemplait le garçon blond qui se tenait à droite. Puis son regard descendit vers le plus jeune et se fit plus sombre encore.

\- Louis... Lucas... où êtes vous à présent mes frères ?

Ignorant tout de ce qu'il se passait dans le bureau de son père Adrien suivit Toshiko vers la voiture, le cœur en fête.

Il allait sortir avec la permission de son père ! Cela lui semblait presque incroyable et il ne voulait pas perdre une seule seconde, de crainte que Gabriel ne se ravise.

Chez Marinette le réveil avait été quelque peu plus tardif. Si la jeune fille s'était tournée et retournée une partie de la nuit, angoissée à l'idée du lendemain, elle avait eu bien plus de mal à sortir du sommeil. Il avait fallu les efforts répétés de Tikki pour qu'elle émerge enfin.

Une fois enfin réveillée, et même très réveillée une fois que son regard se soit posé sur son réveil, Marinette avait jailli de son lit.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Je vais être en retard !

Tikki avait tout juste eu le temps de s'écarter avant que la jeune fille ne saute hors de son lit. Prenant de la hauteur elle avait assisté avec amusement à la suite des événements.

Marinette s'était préparée en quatrième vitesse, se lavant et passant la tenue en jean conseillée par Alya avant de se coiffer avec soin, mais sans confectionner ses habituelles couettes.

\- Alya a raison, cela te va bien. Affirma Tikki en voyant que Marinette se regardait dans le miroir avec un légère moue.

Marinette hocha la tête et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Merci Tikki.

\- Si tu es prête nous devrions y aller. Dit doucement la petite kwami rouge.

Marinette approuva et ouvrit son sac à main afin qu'elle puisse s'y glisser. Une fois sa minuscule amie confortablement installée elle se dirigea vers la boutique afin de saluer ses parents et d'y attendre Adrien en les aidant un peu.

\- Maman, papa, bonjour, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? Questionna t'elle.

\- Bonjour ma chérie. Répondit sa mère en lui souriant. Je te remercie, mais je ne voudrai pas que tu salisse ta tenue.

\- Je pourrai me mettre à la caisse. Suggéra Marinette.

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus. Admit Sabine qui avait fort à faire pour tout installer, servir les clients et encaisser les paiements.

Marinette prit place derrière la caisse, le seul endroit de la boutique où elle était à peu près certaine de ne rien risquer, surtout pas de déclencher une catastrophe qui l'obligerait à retourner se changer en vitesse.

Elle encaissa quelques clients puis vit Toshiko Mori passer la porte.

La femme salua les parents de Marinette puis sourit à la jeune fille.

\- Adrien vous attend dans la voiture, moi je crois que je vais me laisser tenter par quelques pâtisseries. Je vous rejoins dans un moment.

Marinette se hâta de sortir et de gagner la voiture. Comme elle y était presque la portière s'ouvrit et Adrien en descendit.

Marinette s'arrêta net. Il ne portait pas sa tenue habituelle, mais celle qu'il avait choisi le mettait en valeur. Il était vraiment magnifique tout en noir comme il l'était en cet instant.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, une fois de plus, mais cette fois cette admiration se teintait d'un étrange sentiment de déjà vu.

Ainsi vêtu Adrien lui faisait un peu penser à Chat Noir et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas trop envie de penser à son partenaire pour le moment. Si elle avait accepté de passer du temps avec Adrien c'était pour enfin réaliser un rêve qu'elle avait depuis des années, la simple idée que son partenaire vienne s'immiscer dans ses pensées était pour le moins troublant.

Adrien était tout aussi ébloui par l'aspect si différent que présentait Marinette ce matin là. Lui ne lui trouvait aucune ressemblance entre elle et Ladybug, il trouvait seulement qu'elle était superbe dans cette tenue qu'elle avait visiblement confectionnée elle même.

Il la salua, un demi sourire aux lèvres. Marinette lui rendit son salut.

\- Cette tenue te va bien, c'est une de tes créations, cela se voit. Dit il d'un ton appréciateur.

Marinette rougit un peu.

\- La tienne te va très bien aussi. Je ne t'avais jamais vu en noir avant. Répondit elle.

\- Je porte toujours de la couleur d'ordinaire. Avoua Adrien. Mais aujourd'hui j'avais envie de changer un peu.

\- Tu as bien fait. Souligna Marinette.

Toshiko les rejoignit, un sac à la main.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore monté vous deux ? Qu'attendez vous ? Nous devons nous dépêcher si nous ne voulons pas être en retard.

Marinette et Adrien se hâtèrent de grimper dans le véhicule et elle les y suivit, s'installant auprès du chauffeur.

La voiture démarra immédiatement, sous le regard attendri des parents de Marinette qui se tenaient sur le pas de la porte de la boulangerie.

\- Notre fille a grandi. Soupira son père.

Sabine se blottit contre lui.

\- Oui, mais ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est le principal. Répliqua t'elle.

 _A suivre_


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
36)Une journée inoubliable seconde partie**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au cinéma Adrien ouvrit la portière de Marinette et l'aida à descendre. La jeune fille le remercia d'un sourire.

Toshiko descendit derrière eux et les escorta jusqu'aux portes du cinéma.

\- Passez une bonne séance.

Adrien sortit les billets et posa les yeux sur ce qui était inscrit, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait la veille lorsque Toshiko lui avait apporté les documents nécessaires.

A sa grande déception ils n'allaient pas être dans la grande salle mais dans une salle bien plus petite où passait un film dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler : The DUFF, le faire valoir.

Il adressa un regard surpris à Toshiko. La femme ne cessa pas de sourire.

\- Je suis navrée, le film dans la grande salle n'est vraiment pas un film pour vous. Je suis persuadée que celui que vous allez voir vous plaira bien plus.

Adrien réprima un soupir, il pouvait dire adieu au spectacle avant le film et à l'espoir d'être installés tranquillement dans un balcon, rien que Marinette et lui.

Il rejoignit Marinette en s'efforçant de masquer sa déception. Il était là pour passer du temps avec elle et après tout, pour voir un film, le spectacle et tout le reste n'avaient pas tant d'importance au final.

Marinette qui avait compris le problème posa la main sur son bras.

\- Je suis certaine qu'on peut faire confiance à madame Mori. Affirma t'elle.

Adrien hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers conduisant à la petite salle où était projeté le film.

Il remarqua au passage qu'effectivement le film projeté dans la grande salle n'était vraiment pas pour eux, il n'avait aucune envie de voir un film d'horreur, et il était à peu près certain que cela n'attirerait pas Marinette non plus. Il se demanda avec curiosité quel genre de spectacle pouvait bien être montré avant un film de ce genre et au final opta pour ne plus se poser la question, parfois il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux ne pas savoir.

\- On prend du pop-corn ? Demanda t'il à Marinette.

La jeune fille approuva gaiement, elle avait l'impression de rêver, est ce qu'elle était vraiment au cinéma avec Adrien ? Non, c'était bien mieux que dans ses rêves...

Il y avait eu des moments où ils avaient projeté d'aller au cinéma tous les quatre, Nino, Alya, Adrien et elle, mais à chaque fois soit elle soit Adrien avaient eu un empêchement de dernière minute, le père d'Adrien exigeant qu'il rentre sans perdre de temps, les parents de Marinette ayant besoin d'elle à la boutique...

Ils se tenaient devant le stand de confiserie, à débattre sur la taille idéale du pot de pop-corn et manquèrent donc la jeune fille rousse qui passait non loin d'eux. Elle par contre ne manqua pas de les apercevoir.

Ce jour là Sabrina était d'assez mauvaise humeur, elle avait prévu de longue date d'aller voir un film en compagnie de Chloé, une comédie sur une adolescente américaine, mais la blonde s'était désistée au dernier moment.  
Enfin, désister n'était pas tout à fait le mot exact. Chloé avait tout simplement oublié qu'elles devaient aller au cinéma toutes les deux ce jour là. Lorsque Sabrina avait enfin réussi à la joindre, après trois appels infructueux, elle avait joué les étonnées et avait affirmé avec aplomb que Sabrina lui avait donné une tout autre date, qu'elle était désolée, mais qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas venir ce jour là, elle avait des choses très importantes à faire, bien plus importantes en tout cas que de passer plus d'une heure et demie dans une salle de cinéma en compagnie de Sabrina.

Lorsqu'elle découvrit Marinette et Adrien côte à côte près du stand de confiserie Sabrina fut tout d'abord stupéfaite puis un sourire mauvais se posa sur ses lèvres.

Alors comme ça Marinette et Adrien sortaient ensembles ? A tout les coups Chloé serait très intéressée par l'information, intéressée et furieuse, Sabrina en était intimement persuadée.

Elle sortit discrètement son téléphone portable et prit une photo des deux adolescents en pleine discussion.

Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'on avait presque l'impression qu'ils allaient échanger un baiser. Sabrina avait un large sourire aux lèvres en prenant la photo et un plus large encore lorsqu'elle cliqua sur envoyer après avoir sélectionné l'adresse de Chloé.

Ceci fait elle se dirigea joyeusement vers la salle de cinéma.

Elle savait déjà qu'elle allait passer un très très bon moment, et pas seulement parce qu'elle allait voir un film qu'elle avait très très envie de voir depuis un moment déjà, mais aussi à cause du spectacle quelle pourrait voir sans nul doute possible, après la séance.

Elle s'installa confortablement dans un coin discret, là où les deux autres ne risquaient pas de la remarquer en entrant et attendit. Il y avait peu de chances pour qu'ils remarquent sa présence, mais elle préférait ne pas prendre de risques. S'ils découvraient qu'elle était là ils seraient automatiquement sur leurs gardes et cela gâcherait la suite.

Une fois leurs achats effectués, friandises et boissons en main, Adrien et Marinette gagnèrent à leur tour la salle. Comme l'avait prévu Sabrina ils passèrent sans la voir et s'installèrent dans une rangée bien située.

Ni eux ni Sabrina ne firent attention aux deux personnes qui entrèrent juste avant le début du film et prirent place de façon à pouvoir observer Adrien.

L'homme avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris, la femme portait un foulard qui couvrait ses cheveux, mais une mèche qui s'en était échappée trahissait sa blondeur, ses yeux disparaissaient derrière des lunettes de soleil qu'elle ne retira qu'une fois les lumières éteintes, dévoilant des iris d'un vert tendre, embués par les larmes.

Le film débuta peu après et très vite les trois adolescents se prirent à l'histoire et se plongèrent avec délice dans les malheurs de Bianca, l'héroïne du film. Ses démêlés avec les autres protagonistes du film étaient parfois si drôles qu'ils ne purent se retenir de rire, mais aussi de frissonner lorsqu'elle était en proie au doute et au chagrin devant les mésaventures qu'elle traversait.

Comme de juste elle réussissait à prendre sa revanche à la fin et ce fut donc très heureux pour elle qu'ils ressortirent de la salle.

L'homme et la femme étaient ressortis quelques minutes avant la fin du film, ils n'étaient pas venus pour le voir de toute manière, la femme avait passé tout le temps où ils s'étaient trouvés dans la salle à dévorer Adrien du regard, les larmes aux yeux. Son compagnon avait posé un bras sur ses épaules en un signe de compréhension et de réconfort. Il l'avait finalement entraînée au dehors et ils avaient quitté le cinéma sans perdre une seconde. Ils avaient déjà bien trop pris de risques en approchant le garçon et ils le savaient.

A aucun moment Adrien ne s'était douté de la surveillance dont il faisait l'objet. Il était bien trop pris par le film et par la présence de Marinette à ses côtés.

Adrien devait bien admettre que Toshiko avait eu raison de leur réserver deux places pour ce film là et non pour le film d'horreur qui était projeté dans la grande salle.

Il y avait eu quelques passages qui avaient retenu son attention, quelques personnages également, il s'était fait la remarque qu'il y avait beaucoup de vrai dans cette comédie, et qu'au final c'était une assez bonne leçon de vie.

Marinette elle se disait, sans aucun remords, qu'il y avait pas mal de ressemblance entre le duo que formaient la peste de service du film, Madison et sa complice, Caitlyn, et celui composé de Chloé et Sabrina. Dans le film Madison donnait des ordres et Caitlyn obéissait sans discuter. Comme Chloé Madison se prenait pour quelqu'un de très important, heureusement, à la fin du film Bianca disait clairement ce qu'elle pensait de Madison, un peu comme elle même le faisait parfois avec Chloé lorsqu'elle dépassait les bornes. Cette coïncidence l'avait beaucoup amusée. Par ailleurs toute ressemblance s'arrêtait là, elle n'avait pas, comme Bianca, deux meilleures amies aussi séduisantes que douées dans leurs domaines, l'une pourtant l'avait fait sourire, elle était passionnée de mode et très bonne couturière, un peu comme elle, et l'autre était une hackeuse de génie. Le garçon après qui Bianca courait une partie du film lui avait fait un peu penser à Adrien, jusqu'à ce qu'il se révèle être un tricheur et un menteur, qui n'avait accepté de voir Bianca que pour se rapprocher de ses deux meilleures amies. Marinette avait aussitôt cessé de faire des comparaisons, Adrien n'était ni un tricheur ni un menteur et il n'agirait jamais comme Toby. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait passé un très bon moment et qu'elle quitta la salle le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle cessa soudain de sourire en découvrant la jeune fille blonde qui les attendait en bas des escaliers, flanquée de son inévitable rouquine. Quand on parlait du loup...

Sabrina était sortie sans faire de bruits pendant que les images du bêtisier défilaient sur l'écran. Elle regrettait de ne pas tout voir mais elle voulait être aux meilleures loges pour la suite.

Comme elle l'avait espéré les choses si importantes que Chloé avait à faire ce jour là n'avaient pas pesé lourd face à l'information qu'elle lui avait fait parvenir un peu plus tôt.

La fille du maire faisait les cent pas dans l'entrée, visiblement elle n'avait pas obtenu le droit de rejoindre la salle en cours de projection, toute fille du maire qu'elle soit. Sabrina se délecta de son expression de colère avant de la rejoindre sans se presser.

Chloé attaqua immédiatement.

\- Tu aurais du insister pour que je vienne ! Reprocha t'elle.

Sabrina ne se démonta pas pour autant, elle commençait à savoir très exactement comment réagir face aux colères de Chloé, elle la pratiquait depuis longtemps après tout.

\- Je ne voulais pas te détourner de ces choses importantes que tu avais à faire. Je sais que tu es très occupée, tu as tellement de responsabilités en tant que fille du maire de Paris.

Chloé n'avait pas perçu la note d'ironie qui se dissimulait dans les propos, ou elle affectait de ne pas avoir compris, car elle ne releva pas. Elle était de toute manière principalement tournée vers son principal sujet de mécontentement, avoir vu en photo la preuve flagrante que Marinette profitait du temps d'Adrien. Un temps qui aurait du lui revenir à elle.

Lorsqu'elle avait reçu la photo elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux, avait tenté de se dire que ce n'était qu'un montage, qu'Adrien ne pouvait pas lui faire cela. Puis la réalité s'était imposée à elle. Adrien était bel et bien en train de lui faire cela. Il était allé au cinéma avec une autre fille... non, c'était encore pire, il était allé au cinéma avec Marinette Dupain-Cheng !

Marinette se raidit, en face d'elle le visage de Chloé s'était figé en une expression qui n'était pas loin de lui rappeler celle de Madison dans le film. Cette expression de dégoût et d'incrédulité, celle que l'on a en général lorsqu'on découvre qu'un insecte particulièrement répugnant s'est installé sur le magnifique gâteau que l'on s'apprêtait à manger.

Adrien fit un pas en avant, pour se placer entre Chloé et Marinette, un geste du protection instinctif qui n'échappa à aucune des trois filles présentes.

Le visage de Chloé s'assombrit plus encore.

\- Alors c'est elle que tu choisis d'accompagner au cinéma ? Je suis prête à t'aider mais tu sors avec elle... tu es en train de tomber bien bas mon pauvre Adrien. Dit elle d'un ton écœuré. A moins qu'elle n'exerce une sorte de chantage sur toi. Cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant de la part d'une fille comme elle.

Marinette laissa échapper un petit cri, entre la colère et l'humiliation.

Piqué au vif Adrien fit face. Il aurait pu excuser le propos s'il n'avait pas entendu ce cri de Marinette qui en disait si long sur ses sentiments en cet instant précis.

\- Je crois qu'au contraire je suis en train de remonter la pente. J'ai fait mon choix Chloé, depuis déjà un bon moment, tout comme tu as fait le tien. Je suis vraiment navré que tu le prennes ainsi, mais Marinette compte beaucoup pour moi. Tu es mon amie depuis des années, je te respecte profondément, je ne veux pas que nous soyons en froid, mais nous le serons si tu ne parviens pas à comprendre. Je n'appartiens à personne, ni à mon père, ni à toi, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre et je prends mes décisions librement. Je ne sais pas de quel droit tu te crois autorisée à traiter Marinette aussi mal, mais désormais, si tu t'en prends encore à elle, non seulement je serai à ses côtés, mais en plus tu pourras tirer définitivement un trait sur notre amitié.

 _A suivre_


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
37)Une journée inoubliable troisième partie**

Un silence gêné suivit les propos d'Adrien. Chloé resta un moment sans voix puis elle se détourna pour partir, en faisant de son mieux pour dissimuler ses larmes. Elle ne voulait surtout pas pleurer devant eux, elle ne devait pas leur faire ce plaisir.

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, de voir Adrien oser lui parler de la sorte ou qu'il le fasse pour prendre la défense de Marinette.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce que Chloé avait toujours redouté était en train de se produire, elle était en train de le perdre à cause de Marinette. Elle avait toujours su que la jeune fille brune était une menace sérieuse et c'était pourquoi elle avait tout fait pour la décrédibiliser aux yeux d'Adrien, en vain hélas. Au final ses efforts avaient même eu le résultat inverse de celui escompté.

Marinette se rendit compte que Chloé avait les larmes aux yeux et la suivit.

\- Chloé, attends, nous pourrions peut être repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Dit elle dans un effort méritoire pour arranger les choses.

Chloé la regarda avec méfiance.

\- Repartir sur de nouvelles bases ? J'espère que tu plaisantes ! Je suis...

Ce que Chloé allait dire se perdit dans l'exclamation d'une jeune fille tout aussi blonde, laquelle venait de s'extraire d'un petit groupe de filles qui se tenait un peu plus loin.

\- Bouboule c'est bien toi ?

Chloé se raidit et se tourna vers l'arrivante, essayant de garder son calme et de ne pas montrer le début de panique qui s'emparait d'elle. De toutes les filles qu'il y avait dans Paris il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur des élèves de son ancienne école. Celle où elle avait tellement souffert. Il avait surtout fallu que l'une d'entre elles la reconnaisse. Non... elle ne devait pas paniquer, il n'y avait que peu de chances que son ancienne camarade de classe l'ait vraiment identifiée, peut être qu'elle disait seulement cela pour la pousser à se trahir elle même. Rassurée elle redressa la tête et prit son air le plus hautain. Elle avait de l'entraînement à présent. Oui... des années de pratique, et surtout, surtout, elle n'était plus la petite fille qui se laissait maltraiter. Elle était Chloé Bourgeois, la fille du maire de Paris. Elle ne laissait plus personne la traiter comme ces filles l'avaient fait.

\- Vous devez faire erreur. Dit elle d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

Son cauchemar de l'école primaire ne l'écouta pas, peut être même ne l'entendit elle même pas.

\- Hey les filles, regardez, c'est Bouboule ! Elle a enfin réussi à trouver un régime qui marche !

Des rires moqueurs se firent entendre tandis que le reste du groupe se rapprochait, visiblement décidé à entourer Chloé et à se moquer à nouveau.

Cette dernière regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un moyen de fuir les persécutions qui s'annonçaient.

Son regard croisa celui, interloqué, de Marinette et elle en fut plus mortifiée encore. Bien sur il fallait qu'elle soit là pour assister à son humiliation.

Avant que le groupe n'ait terminé d'encercler Chloé Adrien, Marinette et Sabrina s'étaient interposés. Ils firent face tous les trois, empêchant les autres filles de l'approcher.

\- Vous devriez partir. Dit calmement Adrien. Nous ne voulons pas faire de scandale ici.

Le petit groupe hésita, c'était une chose de s'en prendre à une fille seule, mais là c'était un peu plus délicat.

Pourtant, à bien regarder le trio qui s'était décidé à intervenir la meneuse du groupe décida qu'ils ne représentaient pas vraiment une menace sérieuse. Un adolescent qui avait tout l'air d'un gentil garçon et deux filles qui ne présentaient que peu d'intérêt. Le jeu pouvait continuer, ces trois là ne sauraient pas les en empêcher.

\- Bouboule, un peu légère ta garde rapprochée. On dirait que tu n'as toujours pas réussi à te faire des amis malgré les années, c'est vraiment triste. D'ailleurs, tu es toujours seule n'est-ce pas ? Ce garçon n'est certainement pas ton petit copain, il est bien trop mignon pour être avec toi.

Adrien était prêt à prendre la défense de son amie d'enfance mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot. Un adolescent aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau brune venait de se glisser entre les filles du groupe, il rejoignit Chloé et glissa un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Chérie, je t'ai cherchée partout, je suis désolé, je n'avais pas bien compris l'heure de la fin de la séance.

Toutes les personnes présentes le regardèrent avec ébahissement.

Il était visiblement plus âgé, au moins seize ou dix-sept ans, et très séduisant.

Chloé fut la première à se reprendre, elle se coula souplement contre le garçon et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri, l'important c'est que tu sois enfin là.

Le garçon inconnu lui sourit puis considéra le petit groupe de filles qui voulaient s'en prendre à Chloé.

\- Je ne crois pas connaître ces filles là, tu me les présente ?

Chloé se fit un plaisir de nommer une à une ses tourmenteuses de l'école primaire et le garçon haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Alors ce sont elles qui te gâchaient la vie en primaire ? Franchement, tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps avec des filles comme elles, elles n'en valent pas la peine. Viens, allons nous en, j'ai bien mieux à faire que parler avec une bande de pestes pareilles.

Joignant le geste à la parole il entraîna Chloé vers la sortie du cinéma, marquant tout juste une pause devant Adrien.

\- Merci d'avoir aidé Chloé, on se voit ce soir à la soirée teens aux planches. Voici vos billets avant que j'oublie.

Sortant des billets de sa poche il en remit trois à Adrien et s'éloigna avec Chloé.

Ne sachant trop que faire Sabrina resta figée sur place.

Elle aurait bien suivi Chloé mais l'inconnu lui faisait un peu peur.

Le groupe de filles s'éloigna, privées de leur proie elles n'avaient plus de raisons de rester.

Surtout elles étaient ébahies et mortifiées de s'être fait remettre à leur place.

\- On devrait peut être retrouver Chloé. Dit Marinette d'un ton soucieux.

Ce garçon comme surgi de nulle part pour voler au secours de Chloé l'inquiétait quelque peu. Ce n'était pas qu'elle veuille lui prêter de mauvaises intentions, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait des intentions néfastes, répondit Adrien, il ne nous aurait pas laissé des billets pour une soirée teens.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'était une soirée teens, mais s'il y avait des billets c'était que cela devait être quelque chose de correct.

Sabrina et Marinette le regardèrent avec un peu de surprise avant de soupirer. Il avait parfois des côtés tellement naïf, elles avaient beau savoir qu'il avait grandi très protégé elles avaient du mal à s'y faire.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Questionna Adrien mal à l'aise. Chloé est en danger avec ce type ?

Il n'était pas si naïf, son père et Nathalie lui avaient fait souvent la leçon et sa vie en tant que Chat Noir lui avait également été très profitable, mais dans son esprit une personne qui vous aidait ne pouvait pas vous vouloir du mal.

\- Probablement que non, répondit Marinette doucement, mais nous ferions mieux de nous en assurer.

A l'extérieur du cinéma Chloé avait l'impression de rêver. Le garçon inconnu la reconduisit jusqu'à sa voiture après qu'elle lui ait indiqué laquelle c'était et il lui ouvrit même la portière pour l'aider à monter.

Lorsqu'elle fut installée il se pencha pour lui sourire.

\- Bon retour chez toi Chloé.

Comme il se redressait pour fermer la portière Chloé retrouva l'usage de la parole.

\- Attendez ! Je ne sais même pas votre nom !

Le garçon lui adressa un sourire amusé et lui glissa une invitation entre les doigts.

\- Tu le sauras ce soir, si tu viens à la soirée. Dit il d'un ton malicieux.

Il se redressa sans attendre de réponse et referma la portière, l'instant d'après il avait disparu.

Chloé se laissa aller contre son siège, étourdie.

Cela faisait vraiment beaucoup d'émotions pour une seule journée... et ce n'était peut être pas fini...

Elle posa un regard indécis sur le billet qu'elle avait en main.

Une soirée teens aux Planches... c'était assez tentant, elle n'était jamais allée à une soirée de ce genre, mais elle avait entendu dire que c'était des événements très appréciés par les adolescents. A l'idée d'y revoir son mystérieux sauveur elle sentait son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il était vraiment très séduisant, bien plus qu'Adrien à bien y réfléchir et il semblait désireux de la revoir. Peut être qu'elle devrait cesser de penser à Adrien et voir plus grand.

Marinette, Adrien et Sabrina sortirent juste à temps du cinéma pour voir Chloé monter en voiture et l'inconnu refermer la portière puis s'éloigner sans se retourner.

Soulagée Sabrina s'éclipsa. La voix d'Adrien la rattrapa au bout de quelques pas.

\- Sabrina, tu ne veux pas prendre un billet ?

Elle se retourna vers lui, un peu surprise qu'il pense à lui en proposer un.

\- Non merci, mon père ne voudra jamais que je sorte le soir. Dit elle à regret.

Elle aurait bien été à la soirée, mais ses parents ne l'autoriseraient jamais à aller en boite de nuit. Même si les soirées teens étaient réputées sans danger son père persistait à penser que ce n'était pas un endroit pour elle.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, avant que les deux autres ne se souviennent qu'elle était avant tout l'amie de Chloé et comprennent qu'elle avait une grande part de responsabilité dans l'arrivée de cette dernière.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls Adrien se tourna vers Marinette, soudain mal à l'aise. Il venait de réaliser un détail assez important et il en avait honte.

Il avait totalement oublié de présenter des excuses à la jeune fille alors que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait demandé à la rencontrer au départ.

Il était un peu surpris qu'elle ne lui en ait pas encore fait la remarque. Il la regarda d'un air gêné.

\- Adrien, quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Marinette surprise par le changement d'expression de l'adolescent.

\- Je viens de réaliser que j'avais oublié de m'excuser, j'espère que tu vas bien vouloir me pardonner pour cela aussi. Dit franchement Adrien.

Marinette lui sourit avec douceur.

\- Je dois avouer que j'avais totalement oublié moi aussi. Mais je te remercie d'y penser maintenant. Je crois que je ne suis pas irréprochable dans cette histoire. Je n'ai pas été très gentille avec toi ces derniers temps. Ce serait plus à moi de présenter mes excuses.

Adrien protesta aussitôt et Marinette se mit à rire.

\- Nous avons l'air de deux idiots. Sourit elle. Pourquoi ne pas en rester là ?

Adrien approuva avec soulagement.

\- Donc je suis pardonné ? Questionna t'il pourtant.

\- Je ne sais pas encore... commença Marinette d'un ton malicieux.

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et rougit, elle avait failli dire chaton. Elle s'empourpra d'embarras. Décidément cette tenue noire et moulante que portait Adrien, même si elle le mettait en valeur, lui inspirait vraiment de curieuses réactions.

Adrien la regarda avec perplexité, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s'était si soudainement arrêtée et rougissait à présent.

\- Marinette ?

\- Si nous en avons fini avec les excuses, que faisons nous ? Demanda Marinette pour masquer son trouble.

Elle évitait de le regarder et cela lui semblait assez mauvais signe.

\- Marinette, si j'ai fait quelque chose qui te déplaise j'aimerai le savoir. Dit il avec effort.

Si tel était le cas il préférait qu'ils en parlent tout de suite au lieu de laisser un nouveau mal entendu s'installer entre eux.

Il ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'il venait de traverser avec elle.

\- Non, tu n'as rien fait. Dit aussitôt Marinette pour le rassurer. C'est juste... non, tu vas trouver cela idiot si je te le dis.

Adrien la regarda d'un air intrigué.

\- Je te promets que non. Alors ?

Marinette baissa les yeux, vraiment très anxieuse à l'idée de répondre et qu'il le prenne mal.

\- Et bien... dans cette tenue, tu me fais penser à quelqu'un d'autre... murmura t'elle.

Adrien allait lui demander qui lorsque la réponse lui parvint en un éclair.

Bien sur... Marinette l'avait vu de près dans sa tenue de Chat Noir, assez pour être troublée de le voir dans une tenue noire et près du corps comme celle qu'il avait choisi de porter ce jour là.

Il réprima avec peine une grimace, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'opter pour une tenue pareille ce matin là ? Franchement, s'il avait voulu faire savoir qu'il était Chat Noir qu'il n'y se serait pas pris autrement... comment rattraper cette erreur à présent ?

 _A suivre_


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Merci aux guests qui laissent des reviews, malheureusement je ne peux répondre à celui qui en a laissé sur Pas si facile d'être un chat noir vu qu'elle est terminée, mais oui, c'était bien elle. Et pour l'autre, et bien, on le saura tôt ou tard si c'est elle.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
38)Une journée inoubliable quatrième partie**

Ils se firent face tous les deux en silence quelques instants. Ils ne savaient que dire ni l'un ni l'autre.

Finalement Adrien prit l'initiative.

\- Euh... j'avais prévu qu'on visite le cinéma... tu sais, le tour qu'ils organisent... c'est cet après midi, à 14 heures, je crois qu'on devrait peut être aller manger quelque part en attendant... enfin, si cela te convient, sinon je te raccompagne chez toi...

Marinette hésita un bref instant, regardant le visage tendu de son ami.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser de la sorte, pas alors qu'il avait fait l'effort des premiers pas et qu'il s'était excusé alors que cela aurait du être elle qui s'excusait.

Adrien ne méritait vraiment pas qu'elle le repousse une seconde fois parce qu'elle trouvait qu'il présentait des similitudes avec Chat Noir.

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer Adrien, j'ai très envie de poursuivre cette journée en ta compagnie... j'ai beaucoup aimé le film et je suis curieuse de visiter ce cinéma. Dit elle doucement. Mais toi, en as tu encore envie après l'intervention de Chloé ? Elle risque de ne pas être de très bonne humeur après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Adrien lui sourit, visiblement soulagé qu'elle le prenne aussi bien.

\- Je pense que j'aviserai en ce qui concerne Chloé, lorsque le moment sera venu, pour l'heure je suis avec toi et c'est à toi que je veux penser.

Marinette lui rendit son sourire et ils s'éloignèrent du cinéma afin de trouver un endroit où déjeuner. Après avoir jeté un œil aux cartes des restaurants les plus proches du cinéma ils décidèrent de s'éloigner un peu et de se risquer dans les rues moins importantes.

\- Nino m'a parlé d'une crêperie pas loin... déclara Adrien. Nous pourrions aller voir. Si cela te convient.

\- Ce serait parfait, j'aime beaucoup les crêpes, et toi ?

Adrien tourna la tête vers elle et lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

\- Qui n'aime pas les crêpes ? Plaisanta t'il.

Marinette sentit à nouveau cette étrange impression au creux de son ventre, ce sentiment de déjà vu.

Ce sourire... c'était presque celui de Chat Noir et c'était vraiment perturbant de le voir sur le visage d'Adrien.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées Adrien cessa de sourire. Il marqua une pause et lui fit face, un air sérieux sur le visage.

\- Encore ? Demanda t'il. J'ai de nouveau fait quelque chose qui te fait penser à lui ?

Il s'efforçait de ne pas trop montrer ce que ces réactions de Marinette faisaient naître en lui, mais en vérité il était grandement troublé qu'elle réagisse de la sorte. Même si elle avait passé un peu de temps avec Chat Noir, cela ne justifiait pas qu'elle semble si perturbée à le voir présenter des expressions semblables. Elle ne les connaissait pas si bien que cela n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait pas eu tant de temps que cela pour étudier Chat Noir. Surtout, ils étaient en cours ensembles, elle avait eu tout le temps de l'observer lui Adrien, elle savait comment il était... vraiment... c'était très curieux.

Marinette rougit et baissa les yeux.

Adrien qui l'observait eu soudain une idée saugrenue. Une seule personne connaissait assez Chat Noir pour pouvoir faire des comparaisons... Ladybug.

Il retint son souffle, détaillant plus attentivement la jeune fille en face de lui et brusquement il réalisa qu'elle aussi lui faisait penser à quelqu'un. Oui... comment ne l'avait il pas remarqué avant ? Elle ressemblait à Ladybug. Sa taille, la couleur de ses yeux, de ses cheveux, tout collait.

Cela expliquait aussi qu'elle trouve soudain des similitudes entre lui et Chat Noir.

Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

Ladybug... Marinette... comment avait il ne pas comprendre bien avant ? Lui qui avait passé tant de temps à rêver et à étudier son héroïne... et il n'avait rien vu.

Bien sur, elle non plus n'avait pas réalisé. Elle ne se doutait toujours pas qu'il était Chat Noir.

Il ressentit un pincement au cœur en le réalisant.

Son héroïne était là, devant lui, à se tourmenter parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir vu en lui quelque chose de Chat Noir, mais elle ne savait toujours pas la vérité.

Il pourrait bien sur lui dire ce qu'il en était, mais la connaissant ce serait une très mauvaise idée. Elle risquait de le prendre très mal. Tout était très clair à présent, les réactions de Marinette ces derniers jours, sa décision de le fuir... normal si elle était Ladybug, le fait qu'il établisse des comparaisons entre elles ne pouvait que la mettre mal à l'aise, elle qui tenait tant à préserver son identité secrète. S'il faisait l'erreur de lui dire qu'il avait compris la vérité il allait la perdre, c'était certain. Même s'il répugnait à cela il n'avait d'autre choix que de lui mentir. Pour elle il était prêt à tout, tout sauf à la perdre. Oui... il était préférable de ne rien lui dire et de la rassurer.

\- C'est sans doute parce que nous sommes blonds tous les deux. Dit il doucement. Je suis flatté, mais je n'ai rien d'un héros.

Il lui adressa un sourire plus modéré. Il était sincère en disant ces mots, il ne se sentait vraiment pas l'âme d'un héros en cet instant précis. En tant que Chat Noir il s'était promis de ne jamais lui mentir et voilà qu'il était en train de le faire justement...

Pourtant, même s'il se faisait des reproches il était ravi de savoir enfin qui était Ladybug.

Marinette rougit et hocha la tête.

Bien sur, il avait raison. Elle se faisait des idées.

\- Nous continuons ? Je crois qu'elle n'est plus très loin. Dit encore Adrien.

Il s'en voulait un peu d'être en train de taire la vérité à Marinette, mais c'était mieux ainsi et puis... ce n'était qu'une intuition, il ne pouvait pas être certain de ne pas se tromper. S'il la confrontait à ce qu'il était en train de s'imaginer et qu'elle était vraiment Ladybug elle allait nier ou paniquer, et si elle ne l'était pas, il passerait pour un idiot.

Il ne cessait d'y penser tout en découvrant la crêperie dont lui avait parlé Nino. Marinette était Ladybug... c'était tout bonnement incroyable. Comment avait il fait pour ne pas le réaliser avant ? Dire qu'il avait fallu qu'elle trouve qu'il avait des airs de Chat Noir pour réaliser la vérité alors qu'elle même n'avait toujours pas vraiment réalisé. C'était vraiment ironique...

Il réprima un sourire amusé tout en poussant la porte de la crêperie, comme l'avait prévenu Nino l'endroit était assez petit, mais ils avaient de la chance, il restait une table de libre dans un coin et ils furent installés très vite.

L'accueil était irréprochable et ce qu'on leur servit était vraiment bon.

Adrien apprécia les deux et plus encore d'être là en présence de celle qu'il aimait.

Il n'en revenait pas de la chance qu'il avait ce jour là. Il savait désormais qui était son héroïne, elle était proche de lui et elle avait accepté de passer du temps en sa compagnie.

Le temps coula trop vite et ils durent se résoudre à quitter les lieux pour ne pas être en retard pour la visite du Grand Rex.

Adrien passa plus de temps à observer Marinette qu'à prêter attention à ce qui les entourait. Il était bien trop fasciné par elle maintenant que la vérité s'était imposée à lui.

Bien sur il avait déjà été attiré par elle sur certains côtés, sa spontanéité, sa maladresse et son courage. Son talent également, qui s'était révélé à lui à plusieurs reprises, mais désormais qu'il avait compris qu'elle était également Ladybug, son intérêt pour elle était complet.

Au bout d'un moment il se rendit compte que Marinette le regardait elle aussi.

Il rougit, un peu gêné d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

Marinette sourit avec un peu de malice. Même si elle avait d'abord trouvé un peu surprenant cette façon dont il la regardait soudain, comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois, c'était étonnant mais elle appréciait tout de même d'avoir enfin son intérêt.

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut regarder. Plaisanta t'elle.

\- Vraiment ? Répondit Adrien sur le même ton.

Marinette hocha la tête.

\- Nous sommes presque à la sortie. Que faisons nous ensuite ?

Adrien se figea et regarda vers la porte qui marquait la fin du parcours. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Marinette avait raison, ils en avaient presque fini avec cette activité et il n'avait rien prévu d'autre.

Il ne voulait pas la voir partir si vite, pas alors qu'il savait enfin la vérité sur elle.

\- Nous aviserons une fois dehors. Dit il faute de trouver la moindre idée.

Ils franchirent les derniers mètres le plus lentement possible.

La porte passée ils découvrirent Toshiko qui les attendait.

Adrien se tendit, songeant que cela pouvait être mauvais signe. L'air désolé de la femme le confirma dans ses craintes.

\- Adrien, je suis navrée, mais votre père exige que vous rentriez immédiatement. Dit elle. Il a reçu un appel qui l'a mis de très mauvaise humeur. Venez, ne perdons pas de temps.

Adrien tourna la tête vers Marinette, désolé de devoir la quitter si vite.

\- Nous allons ramener mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng avant. Dit Toshiko.

Ils regagnèrent le véhicule et ce dernier se mit en marche peu après.

Adrien se demandait quel appel avait bien pu recevoir son père pour que ce dernier veuille qu'il rentre aussi vite.

Lorsque la voiture stoppa devant la boulangerie des parents de Marinette et qu'elle descendit Adrien eut presque envie de lui demander de rester, de l'accompagner jusqu'au manoir.

Il avait le pressentiment que ce qui l'attendait là bas serait tout sauf agréable.

Marinette se retourna pour voir partir la voiture. Elle aussi avait eu ce sentiment et elle espérait se tromper.

La journée avait été si agréable jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent du cinéma... s'ils avaient su ils seraient restés encore un peu plus.

Elle regagna sa chambre en se remémorant tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis le matin. Elle songea à ce qui était arrivé avec Chloé.

Tout en s'asseyant à son bureau elle revit l'air angoissé de la jeune fille blonde lorsqu'elle avait entendu l'autre fille l'appeler par un surnom visant à l' n'avait été qu'un moment fugace, si rapide que Marinette avait un peu l'impression de l'avoir rêvé. Avait elle vraiment vu ce qu'elle croyait ? Se pouvait il vraiment que Chloé Bourgeois, celle qui se plaisait à écraser les autres ait été un jour une enfant malmenée par ces filles ?

Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru avant d'assister à la scène.

Cela n'excusait pas l'attitude actuelle de Chloé bien entendu, Marinette n'était pas si généreuse, elle n'allait pas oublier toutes les fois où Chloé s'était moquée d'elle, mais à présent elle comprenait mieux. Quelque part Chloé ne faisait que répéter ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Marinette soupira. Ce ne serait sans doute pas facile pour Chloé après ce qu'il s'était produit, il y avait fort à redouter qu'elle ne devienne pire encore.

Tikki quitta l'abri du sac à main et se posa sur le bureau devant Marinette.

\- Tu penses à ce que tu as vu ? Demanda t'elle.

\- Oui. Avoua Marinette. Nous ne serons sans doute jamais amies elle et moi, mais j'ai de la peine pour elle. Elle a du en baver avec ces filles, si elles étaient aussi odieuses que ce matin.

\- Je suis certaine qu'elles l'étaient. Mais quoi qu'il en soit ta camarade de classe s'est relevée et elle saura le faire encore. Tu pourras l'aider je pense. Il suffit de lui tendre la main.

Marinette soupira.

Tendre la main à Chloé Bourgeois ? Vraiment plus facile à dire qu'à faire... quelque chose lui disait qu'elle aurait du mal à le faire et que la principale opposition risquait de venir de Chloé elle même.

Elle repoussa ces pensées déplaisantes pour se replonger avec délices dans ses souvenirs des instants avec Adrien.

Adrien... même si elle en avait été troublée, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau tout en noir... ce serait tellement mieux si c'était lui Chat Noir... tellement plus agréable. Il saurait allier la classe naturelle qui était la sienne à la puissance. Lui ne ferait pas de mauvais jeux de mots et ne tenterait pas de la draguer de façon aussi lamentable.

Elle laissa échapper un profond soupir et posa la joue sur ses bras croisés.

Malheureusement, il n'était pas Chat Noir et elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Même s'il lui avait fait penser à lui à plusieurs reprises ce jour là, elle ne devait pas continuer à rêver de la sorte. Chat Noir et lui n'avaient rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Il lui aurait dit ce qu'il en était lorsqu'elle avait commencé à s'imaginer des choses. Il était tellement honnête.

\- N'empêche, c'est dommage... ne put elle se retenir de murmurer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est dommage ? Demanda Tikki.

\- Oh, rien. Répondit Marinette en rougissant.

 _A suivre_


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Merci au Guest pour sa review. Il va falloir attendre un peu pour savoir qui est le mystérieux sauveur de Chloé. La soirée aux Planches n'est pas pour tout de suite.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
39)Une soirée surprenante première partie**

Lorsqu'Adrien arriva au manoir il trouva son père qui les attendait devant la grille. Gabriel était pâle et tendu, ce qu'Adrien trouva d'assez mauvais augure.

Il ne savait pas encore ce qui avait poussé son père à le faire rentrer si vite, mais il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à en apprendre plus.

\- Père ? Questionna t'il.

\- Ce soir nous sortons Adrien, nous sommes invités dans un restaurant. Va te préparer et surtout, soigne ta tenue. Toshiko, je compte sur vous pour qu'il soit impeccable. Celui que nous allons voir ne laissera rien passer.

Toshiko inclina la tête en silence. Elle sentait que quelque chose se préparait et cela la tourmentait. Elle allait devoir en informer les siens. Mais pour l'heure elle se devait d'aider Adrien à se préparer.

Elle suivit le garçon dans sa chambre et lui sortit un costume gris qui fit soupirer Adrien. Il détestait devoir porter un gilet et une cravate, et encore plus le blazer qui allait avec. Ce genre de tenue était en général le signe qu'il allait passer une soirée assommante.

Heureusement cela ne se produisait pas souvent. La dernière fois qu'il avait du en porter une il avait douze ans et c'était pour un gala auquel participait son père.

Une fois prêt il rejoignit Gabriel.

\- Où allons nous ? Questionna t'il.

\- Nous avons rendez-vous à 19 heures au Grand Paris. Nous mangerons sans doute sur place. Répondit Gabriel.

Adrien le regarda avec surprise. Il n'était encore que 16 heures, c'était un peu tôt pour se préparer, non pas que dans trois heures il présenterait une tenue froissée ou salie, il savait prendre soin des habits qu'on lui confiait, mais plus qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père tenait à ce qu'il s'habille si tôt.

Gabriel laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il aurait voulu épargner cela à son fils, mais l'appel qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt ne lui laissait aucune alternative. Il préférait donc préparer Adrien à ce qui allait suivre.

\- Viens avec moi dans mon bureau, nous avons à parler. Dit il d'un ton bref qui trahissait sa nervosité.

Adrien le suivit docilement, se demandant ce que son père avait de si important à lui dire.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans le bureau Gabriel fit signe à son fils de s'asseoir, et Adrien le fit sans discuter. Il était clair que quoi que son père ait à lui dire cela risquait de prendre du temps. Mieux valait s'installer confortablement.

Gabriel posa la main sur un album photos qui se trouvait sur son bureau et Adrien baissa le regard vers l'objet, intrigué. L'album était visiblement ancien.

Gabriel l'ouvrit et en sortit une photo où un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années se tenait derrière deux jeunes garçons de dix ans. Aucun des trois ne souriait, le jeune homme avait les mains posées sur les épaules des garçons, d'une façon qu'Adrien qualifiait presque de possessive. Il était clair que l'un des deux garçons avait peur et que l'autre était en colère, mais l'homme ne montrait rien de ses sentiments.

Adrien devina que l'homme devait être le fameux oncle Octave et l'étudia attentivement. Il avait les yeux bleus comme Gabriel mais son regard était froid et distant, il regardait droit devant lui, comme si les deux enfants à ses côtés ne présentaient aucun intérêt pour lui.

L'un des deux enfants était sans nul doute Gabriel et Adrien fronça les sourcils.

Il y avait deux garçons de dix ans et ils étaient strictement identiques. Lequel des deux était son père et surtout, qui était le second ?

\- Père, qui sont ils ? Demanda t'il avec effort.

Il avait conscience qu'il allait percer enfin un secret de famille que son père cachait depuis des années et il n'était plus si certain d'en avoir envie.

\- L'homme qui a les mains sur nos épaules est Octave, il avait vingt cinq ans sur cette photo et nous le rencontrions pour la première fois. Nous n'avons découvert son existence qu'après la mort de notre père. Dit Gabriel d'un ton douloureux. Je suis à droite sur la photo, mon frère jumeau Louis est à gauche.

Adrien le regarda avec ébahissement.

\- Votre frère jumeau ? Releva t'il.

Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que son père puisse avoir un frère jumeau. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu en parler.

\- Oui, j'ai trois frères. Octave que tu vas rencontrer ce soir, Louis qui est... malade et en maison de repos et Lucas qui vit aux USA.

Adrien remarqua que son père avait hésité avant de parler de la maladie de Louis mais ce qui l'étonna le plus ce fut la mention d'un troisième frère qui n'était pas sur la photo.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'oncle Lucas n'est pas sur la photo ?

\- Il était déjà parti pour les USA, Octave ne voulait pas de lui et comme il avait de la famille là bas... répondit Gabriel péniblement.

Même plus de trente ans après c'était encore si dur de parler de ces instants. Lucas, Louis et lui avaient tellement pleuré d'être séparés, mais Octave avait refusé de prendre en charge Lucas malgré leurs prières. Il ne supportait même pas sa vue.

Gabriel s'était peu à peu persuadé que c'était parce qu'il était différent d'eux, que sa mère n'était pas de leur monde, qu'elle était à moitié amérindienne. Il s'était convaincu qu'Octave n'était au fond qu'un raciste fini qui n'avait pas supporté l'idée d'avoir sous son toit un métis. Pourtant, la part de sang indien de Lucas ne se voyait guère, même s'il avait les cheveux noirs sa peau était claire et il avait les yeux gris de leur père.

Adrien garda le silence, il y avait tellement de chagrin dans le regard de son père, il ne voulait pas en rajouter en posant des questions. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi son père refusait tant les cadeaux de son aîné, il en voulait à Octave de l'avoir privé de son petit frère.

C'était à ses yeux une terrible injustice, Lucas était le frère d'Octave lui aussi, ils avaient le même père. Comment pouvait on rejeter un membre de sa propre famille, un enfant qui plus est ?

\- Pourquoi oncle Octave ne voulait il pas de lui ? Demanda t'il finalement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Murmura Gabriel.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge, Octave ne s'était jamais expliqué sur ses véritables raisons d'envoyer Lucas aux USA, il s'était réfugié derrière le prétexte de la famille que le petit avait là bas.

L'esprit d'Adrien marchait à plein régime. Il commençait à vraiment se poser des questions sur la maladie du jumeau de son père. Cela devait être quelque chose de grave pour que son père ne veuille visiblement pas lui en dire plus.

\- Est-ce que nous pourrons aller voir l'oncle Louis également ? Demanda t'il.

Gabriel ne répondit pas et se détourna.

Il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda dehors.

Il entendait encore la voix d'Octave, froide et dépourvue de la moindre pitié lui annoncer qu'il avait fait déplacer Louis et qu'il ne lui dirait jamais où il se trouvait à présent.

Cela faisait quinze ans à présent qu'il cherchait, toujours en vain, à savoir où était Louis, il avait dépensé une petite fortune en détectives, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Octave avait su parfaitement brouiller les pistes lorsqu'il avait fait transférer Louis.

Quinze ans qu'il n'avait pas vu son jumeau, qu'il ignorait s'il était encore en vie, s'il allait bien.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus Louis semblait aller mieux, les médecins avaient enfin trouvé un traitement qui lui réussissait.

Gabriel avait caressé l'espoir qu'il puisse quitter l'hôpital. Il rêvait tant de le ramener chez lui, pour que Louis puisse enfin avoir une vraie vie de famille auprès d'eux.

Adrien venait de naître, il serait une source de joie pour Louis, Gabriel en était alors persuadé.

Mais hélas Octave avait mis un terme à ces projets d'avenir avec sa brutalité habituelle, sans même lui laisser l'occasion de dire au revoir à Louis.

\- Assez parlé du passé. Dit fermement Gabriel. Je voulais te mettre en garde contre Octave, il tentera sans doute de te charmer, il est même possible qu'il te fasse de belles promesses, mais tu ne dois pas oublier que ce ne sont que des manœuvres pour obtenir ce qu'il désire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a décidé de faire de toi son héritier, mais je ne peux croire qu'il puisse avoir changé. C'est strictement impossible. Tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire Adrien ? Mon frère est un homme dur, il peut se montrer très cruel si quelque chose lui déplaît. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse souffrir comme il nous a fait souffrir Louis, Lucas et moi. Ce soir nous n'avons d'autre choix que de nous rendre à son invitation, même si cela m'est pénible de le revoir encore. Nous devons savoir ce qu'il nous veut cette fois. Je compte sur toi pour lui faire bonne impression sans te laisser séduire.

\- Je serai poli père, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir l'aimer après ce que vous venez de me dire, même s'il me fait encore des cadeaux. Répondit Adrien.

Gabriel observa son fils et remarqua que ses yeux brillaient de colère. Il songea qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas lui dire qu'Octave était à l'origine de la disparition de sa mère, s'il l'avait su Adrien n'aurait pas seulement été en colère contre Octave, il l'aurait probablement détesté et aurait risqué de le lui dire.

C'était un risque que Gabriel ne voulait pas courir. Il ne voulait pas qu'Octave s'en prenne à Adrien aussi.

Ils avaient à peine quinze ans Louis et lui lorsqu'Octave avait soudain décidé que Louis était malade et devait partir pour l'hôpital.

Gabriel n'avait pas compris ce que pouvait bien avoir son frère comme maladie, il n'avait remarqué aucun changement, Louis était toujours le même, un garçon un peu rêveur et silencieux, qui se tenait dans son ombre la plupart du temps. Qui répugnait à le quitter le plus souvent et ce depuis leur plus jeune âge. La mort de leurs parents avait accentué cette tendance. Louis s'était raccroché à lui, ce que Gabriel avait trouvé normal, après tout, ils étaient jumeaux, et il était la seule famille qu'il ait, en dehors d'Octave qui n'était pas le plus chaleureux des grands frères. Il s'était dévoué à Louis, avait tout fait pour le réconforter de son chagrin.

Quelque part il trouvait cela bien que Louis, plus faible et craintif, s'appuie autant sur lui. Il était le plus fort, c'était à lui de protéger son jumeau.

C'était dans l'ordre des choses à ses yeux.

Hélas, Octave ne voyait pas cela ainsi. Il réprouvait le comportement de Louis et se montrait parfois très dur envers lui.

Plus d'une fois Gabriel avait du s'interposer pour protéger Louis et Octave n'avait pas caché son agacement. Il l'avait même traité d'idiot et d'aveugle, l'accusant de refuser de voir la vérité en face.

Il avait été jusqu'à affirmer que Louis se servait de lui, ce qui était ridicule. Louis était incapable d'un calcul pareil.

Octave avait essayé de les mettre en pension lorsqu'ils avaient douze ans, dans des établissements séparés, mais cela avait été un échec. Louis avait cessé de s'alimenter et Gabriel se battait sans cesse, les directeurs des établissements avaient tous deux affirmés qu'il valait mieux les laisser réunis et Octave s'était rendu à leur avis, non sans difficulté.

La vie avait repris un cours normal pour les jumeaux, aussi normale qu'elle puisse l'être étant donné les circonstances.

Gabriel avait redouté que Louis cesse à nouveau de manger, une fois enfermé à l'hôpital, mais cela ne s'était heureusement pas produit. Lorsqu'ils étaient autorisés à se voir Louis semblait pâle et fatigué, mais il n'était pas amaigri et il s'exprimait de façon claire.

Il avait fallu trois années à Gabriel pour apprendre de quelle maladie souffrait Louis et lorsqu'il l'avait enfin entendu, de la bouche d'Octave, il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Il avait traité Octave de menteur, lui avait hurlé qu'il refusait de croire que son jumeau puisse en être atteint. Que Louis ne pouvait pas l'avoir, puisque lui ne l'avait pas. Ils étaient jumeaux, ils avaient toujours tout partagé. Louis ne pouvait pas être malade, pas ainsi, alors que lui ne l'était pas.

Octave avait gardé le silence, attendant qu'il se calme et lui avait remis les rapports des médecins ayant observé Louis pendant ces trois ans. Des rapports que Gabriel avait refusé de lire, refusé de croire. Pour lui, ce n'étaient que des mensonges. Son frère, son jumeau, son Louis bien aimé, n'était pas malade. Octave mentait et avait sans doute payé ces médecins pour mentir eux aussi.

De ce jour il n'avait plus jamais cessé de haïr Octave. Il n'avait cessé de le tenir pour responsable de tout et de se révolter contre lui. Du moins tant qu'il en avait eu la possibilité. Parce que du jour où le Papillon s'était emparé de lui il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se plier aux désirs de son aîné. Jusqu'à un certain point du moins.

 _A suivre_


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Merci à Guest pour sa review. On va bien voir ce que l'avenir leur réserve.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **Avertissement : ce chapitre sera le dernier jusqu'à lundi prochain, pour causes de vacances (à moi la montagne et le soleil !). Donc inutile d'en chercher un demain soir, ni les jours d'après, je me repose. Que ceux qui ne sont pas en vacances me jettent ce qu'ils veulent (de préférence une review, même de protestation).^^  
**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
40)Une soirée surprenante seconde partie**

En passant les portes du Grand Paris ce soir là Adrien était tendu, comme lorsqu'il rejoignait Ladybbug en tant que Chat Noir pour affronter un envoyé de Papillon. Pourtant, cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de super vilain à la solde de leur ennemi.

Non... pas d'akumatisé à craindre, seulement un oncle qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu et qu'il rencontrerait pour la première fois. Un oncle qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de connaître après ce que son père lui avait dit.

Il comprenait que son père ne veuille pas pardonner qu'on les ait séparés Louis et lui. Ce devait être si dur... avoir un frère jumeau quelque part et ne rien savoir de son sort.

Adrien ne parvenait même pas à imaginer ce qu'il pourrait bien ressentir si une telle chose lui arrivait. S'il avait eu un jumeau et qu'on les avait séparés il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait eu la force de continuer à vivre sans lui.

Depuis qu'il avait appris tout ce que son père avait traversé, la perte de ses parents alors qu'il était encore si jeune, la séparation d'avec son plus jeune frère et ensuite l'enfermement de son jumeau... il le voyait d'un œil nouveau et, pour être franc, admiratif.

Oui, Adrien admirait désormais le courage et la force de son père, qui n'avait pas renoncé à vivre malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé, puisque la mère de Lucas n'était pas sa mère, Louis et lui avaient déjà perdu leur mère quelques années avant, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des bébés. Le fait qu'ils n'aient aucun souvenir d'elle n'atténuait en rien la douleur aux yeux d'Adrien. Gabriel et Louis avaient grandi sans mère jusqu'au remariage de leur père. Il espérait que la mère de Lucas avait su les aimer même si son père n'avait rien dit sur elle, ni en bien ni en mal.

Adrien espérait qu'un autre jour il pourrait à nouveau parler avec son père, que ce dernier lui en dirait plus sur son passé, sur leur famille.

Il avait très envie de savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la famille Agreste. A commencer par les raisons qui avaient fait que Louis et Gabriel ne découvrent l'existence d'Octave qu'après la mort de leur père et de sa dernière épouse.

Bien sur, Octave n'avait pas la même mère que les jumeaux, mais il n'avait que quinze ans à leur naissance, c'était bien trop jeune pour quitter le domicile familial, que s'était il donc passé pour qu'il en soit exclu et que son nom ne soit jamais prononcé devant ses frères ?

Adrien l'ignorait et Gabriel ne semblait pas savoir lui non plus. Adrien en avait le pressentiment. Quoi qu'il se soit passé pour qu'Octave soit chassé par sa propre famille pendant dix ans cela devait être assez grave.

L'esprit d'Adrien échafaudait tout un tas de scénarios pour expliquer cela.

Peut être qu'Octave avait commis un crime qui avait poussé son père à le chasser, ou s'était il enfuit pour ne pas en supporter les conséquences... Non, ce n'était sans doute pas cela, s'il avait été un criminel il n'aurait pas été autorisé à revenir et à s'occuper de ses frères.

Il cessa d'y penser en voyant un homme s'avancer vers eux, appuyé sur une canne.

La blondeur pâle d'Octave, encore accentuée par le poids des ans, le faisait sembler plus âgé qu'il ne l'était. Son visage était pourtant encore dépourvu de rides.

Le détail qui frappa le plus Adrien ce fut ses yeux. Il avait vraiment les mêmes yeux que Gabriel, chose qu'il avait déjà remarqué sur la photo mais qu'il voyait bien plus à présent.

Cela étonna Adrien, d'après Gabriel leur père avait les yeux gris, donc lui et Louis tenaient sans doute leurs yeux bleus de leur mère tout comme lui tenait ses yeux verts de la sienne, alors comment expliquer qu'Octave ait lui aussi les yeux bleus ? Des yeux identiques aux leurs... c'était vraiment curieux.

Après l'avoir mis en garde Gabriel l'avait laissé feuilleter l'album photos, et Adrien avait noté un autre détail curieux. Il n'y avait aucune photo de la mère des jumeaux, il y en avait de celle d'Octave et de celle de Lucas, mais aucune de celle de Gabriel et Louis.

Lorsqu'il avait posé la question à son père ce dernier lui avait répondu qu'elle n'avait été marié à leur père que quelques mois, ce qui expliquait sans doute qu'elle n'apparaisse sur aucun des clichés.

L'explication se tenait mais Adrien trouvait tout de même cela curieux.

C'était un peu comme si un mystère entourait cette grand-mère qu'Adrien ne connaîtrait jamais.

Il cessa d'y penser pour saluer Octave à qui Gabriel venait d'adresser un bonsoir froid et formel.

Il s'efforça d'être poli et distant à l'image de son père.

Le regard d'Octave s'attarda sur lui longuement.

\- Tu ressembles à ta mère Adrien. Tu as ses yeux... on m'a dit que tu avais aussi son sourire. Dit il.

Gabriel se raidit, furieux d'entendre son frère parler de son épouse, alors qu'il l'avait faite assassiner.

Décidément Octave ne reculait devant rien, aucune bassesse ne l'arrêtait... parler de la sorte à l'enfant qu'il avait privé de sa mère...

\- Ne parlez pas d'elle ! Je vous l'interdit ! Gronda t'il en repoussant Adrien loin d'Octave.

Le regard d'Octave se posa sur lui, fermé et impossible à décrypter comme toujours. Une ombre de sourire passa sur les lèvres de son aîné.

\- Tu es toujours aussi prompt à la colère Gabriel. Je pensais que ce que tu avais vécu ces derniers temps t'aurait guéri de ce défaut. Méfie toi, la colère ouvre la porte à bien des noirceurs.

Le ton calme et posé d'Octave faisait presque bouillir le sang dans les veines de Gabriel.

Il avait envie de partir sans attendre, d'envoyer au diable cet homme qui leur avait fait tant de mal, mais il ne le pouvait pas. S'il faisait cela Octave se vengerait, peut être même s'en prendrait il à Adrien... il ne pouvait pas le permettre.

Il se força à rester calme, se reprenant avec peine.

Octave hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

\- Bien, maintenant que te voilà revenu à de meilleures dispositions, allons dîner, j'ai réservé une suite, nous y serons tranquilles.

\- Je préférerai que nous mangions dans la salle de restaurant. Contra Gabriel immédiatement.

Il n'était pas tranquille à l'idée de se rendre dans cette suite où personne ne serait là pour retenir Octave.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais il est hélas complet, il te faudra te contenter de la suite. Viens, ne faisons pas attendre ceux qui vont nous servir. Si cela peut te rassurer, il y aura toujours quelqu'un avec nous dans la suite, j'ai demandé à ce qu'un serveur prenne en charge l'intégralité du repas.

Lorsqu'Octave se mit à marcher Adrien vit qu'il boitait vraiment beaucoup. Il semblait avoir du mal à utiliser sa jambe droite.

Octave remarqua qu'il l'observait et lui adressa un bref regard et un sourire sans joie.

\- Souvenir d'un accident de voiture Adrien. Dit il d'un ton calme. C'était avant que ton père et son frère n'entrent dans ma vie. J'avais vingt-deux ans, je m'en suis remis très vite, mais cette maudite jambe n'a plus jamais fonctionné normalement.

On aurait dit qu'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, mais son regard s'était perdu dans le lointain et Adrien eut le pressentiment qu'il avait perdu bien plus que l'usage normal de sa jambe dans cet accident. Qu'il ne s'en était pas autant remis qu'il l'affirmait.

\- Il est heureux que vous n'ayez tué personne. Laissa échapper Gabriel d'un ton ironique.

Cette fois Adrien vit un léger tressaillement agiter les épaules d'Octave. L'homme marqua un temps de silence avant de répondre à la provocation avec le même détachement qu'il présentait depuis le début.

\- Tu ne devrais pas parler de ce que tu ne connais pas Gabriel. Sache tout de même que je n'étais pas responsable de l'accident, j'en étais la victime, un chauffard ivre m'a refusé la priorité. Je n'ai donc effectivement pas de mort sur la conscience.

Octave peinait cependant à maintenir ce détachement de façade. Il n'avait certes tué personne, mais il avait perdu son épouse Mélodie et Rémi, leur fils de trois ans, dans l'accident.

Rémi que Lucas lui avait cruellement rappelé trois ans plus tard, ils avaient tous deux les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris.  
Prendre en charge les jumeaux ne lui avait posé aucun problème, mais ce jeune garçon, qui aurait été un rappel constant du fils qu'il avait perdu, était de trop... il n'avait pas voulu l'avoir sans cesse sous les yeux. Fort heureusement Lucas avait de la famille aux USA et il avait pu s'en débarrasser.

Il repoussa ces souvenirs lointains pour se tourner vers Adrien une fois dans l'ascenseur.

\- Je voulais te féliciter pour tes efforts. J'ai été très impressionné par ce que tu as accompli. Je sais qu'il est prématuré de te dire bravo pour ta mention au brevet, mais je vais le faire tout de même, je suis certain que tu vas réussir. Tu es un Agreste après tout, et tu as de qui tenir, ton père s'est toujours battu pour ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Tu aurais du le voir lorsqu'il avait ton âge et même avant... rien ne l'arrêtait. Pas même moi.

\- Si j'avais eu le pouvoir de vous arrêter Louis et Lucas seraient encore parmi nous. Répliqua Gabriel d'un ton cinglant.

Adrien garda le silence, les compliments d'Octave le mettaient mal à l'aise, surtout qu'il ne pensait pas les avoir mérités. Il n'avait pas encore passé le brevet, rien ne pouvait leur assurer qu'il aurait effectivement une mention. Quoi qu'il en soit, Octave était très informé de ses faits et gestes, peut être même un peu trop. Adrien n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'être sous surveillance.

Octave ne broncha pas face aux mots de Gabriel, faisant comme s'ils ne l'atteignaient pas, et ouvrit la porte de la suite. Un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris qui attendait, assis dans un fauteuil, se leva à leur entrée.

Gabriel se tourna vers lui, le regard méfiant, avant de se figer de stupeur.

\- Non... ce n'est pas possible... balbutia t'il.

Adrien le considéra avec surprise avant de se tourner lui aussi vers l'inconnu. L'homme avait quelque chose de familier, mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir où il avait bien pu le voir.

\- Bonjour Gabriel. Dit tranquillement l'inconnu.

\- Lucas... souffla Gabriel.

Gabriel était sous le choc, après toutes ces années, revoir son petit frère, et surtout le trouver aux côtés d'Octave, comme si de rien n'était.

Un frisson glacé lui parcourut le dos. Se pourrait il que Lucas soit du côté d'Octave, du Papillon depuis des années ?

Se pourrait il qu'alors qu'il le pensait en sécurité dans sa famille américaine il ne soit en vérité jamais parti? Qu'Octave l'ait caché comme il l'avait fait pour Louis.

Adrien était lui aussi très surpris. Ainsi c'était le plus jeune frère de son père ? C'était étrange, Lucas devrait avoir au moins quarante ans puisqu'il n'avait que cinq ans d'écart avec Gabriel, et celui qu'Adrien avait sous les yeux semblait avoir à peine trente ans.

Il fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux.

Peut être que tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène, un subterfuge pour les abuser et faire du mal à son père.

Il serra les poings, furieux de cette attaque sournoise. C'était un peu comme avec le Papillon, Octave ne reculait devant rien, son père avait raison, il n'avait aucune pitié.

\- J'aurai cru que tu serais plus heureux de voir ton frère et de le présenter à ton fils. Déclara Octave.

Gabriel n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot, Adrien s'était avancé et avait pris la parole à sa place.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est cet homme, mais il ne peut pas être mon oncle Lucas !

Les regards des trois hommes convergèrent vers lui. Il rougit légèrement de se voir observé de la sorte mais ne recula pas et ne baissa pas les yeux. Au contraire, il soutint ceux d'Octave et de l'inconnu. Tant pis pour les conséquences, il ne voulait pas voir ces gens se moquer ainsi de son père. C'était hors de question. C'était bien trop cruel envers son père qui regrettait tellement d'avoir été séparé de Lucas des années plus tôt. Il ne savait pas ce que l'inconnu et Octave espéraient de cette comédie mais il s'en moquait éperdument.

\- Et pourquoi cela Adrien ? Questionna Octave.

\- Il est beaucoup trop jeune. Affirma Adrien. Oncle Lucas a quarante ans, cet homme est loin de les avoir.

 _A suivre_


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Merci aux Guest pour leurs reviews. Les vacances ont été très bonnes. Donc pour expliquer, le père de Gabriel a eu trois épouses semble t'il, la première lui a donné Octave, la seconde Gabriel et Louis et la troisième Lucas. J'espère que les choses sont plus claires ainsi.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
41)Une soirée surprenante troisième partie**

L'affirmation d'Adrien fut saluée par un éclat de rire de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Pas de doute, il est bien le fils de sa mère. Dit il en souriant. Elle m'a dit exactement la même chose lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés.

\- Vous connaissiez ma mère ? S'étonna Adrien.

\- J'ai eu cet honneur en effet. Tu me fais beaucoup penser à elle, et pas seulement à cause du physique. Malheureusement, je vais devoir mettre à mal ton affirmation, car je suis bien ton oncle Lucas. Je te remercie du compliment, j'apprécie beaucoup de savoir que je ne fais pas mon âge, mais j'ai bel et bien quarante ans passés mon garçon. Je peux sortir ma carte d'identité si tu le souhaites.

Adrien hésita, il s'était visiblement trompé et effectivement, il arrivait que des gens soient plus vieux que leur aspect ne le laisse présager. Il pourrait bien sur demander à voir les papiers de l'homme, mais en agissant de la sorte il se montrerait des plus indélicats.

\- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire Lucas, dit Gabriel d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion, moi je te crois. Je ne vois pas ce qu'Octave aurait à gagner à nous présenter un sosie. Je ne vois pas non plus ce que tu fais avec lui.

La dernière phrase contenait une pointe de reproche et Lucas ne la manqua pas.

\- Et bien, entre autres choses, je suis herboriste, Octave m'a fait venir dans l'espoir que je puisse aider Louis avec sa maladie, malheureusement je suis arrivé trop tard.

Gabriel vacilla en entendant ces mots, il redoutait de les entendre depuis tant d'années.

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

Il se sentait vidé, anéanti. Comment avait il pu laisser Louis seul si longtemps ? Son pauvre Louis...

\- Mort... il est mort, mon frère est mort... murmura t'il.

Il se releva brutalement, le regard empli de rage et marcha vers Octave.

\- Louis est mort et vous me l'avez caché ! Hurla t'il.

Lucas s'interposa vivement.

\- Mais que vas tu donc imaginer ? Louis est vivant ! Il s'est enfuit de l'endroit où il était soigné ! Cela fait déjà plusieurs années qu'il est dans la nature et que nous le cherchons. Plusieurs années qu'il ne prend plus son traitement. Arrête un peu de tout mettre sur le dos d'Octave ! Il a fait de son mieux pour vous protéger tous les deux.

Gabriel fixa Lucas, d'abord avec incrédulité, ensuite avec rage et rancune.

\- Tu es de son côté... je n'arrive pas à le croire... toi, tu es du côté d'Octave... comment peux tu ?

Lucas secoua la tête avec accablement.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, accepte de nous entendre pour une fois.

\- Non ! J'en ai assez entendu ! Viens Adrien, nous partons.

Adrien hésita, il avait l'impression que son père avait tort de réagir de la sorte et de refuser d'écouter ce que Lucas avait à dire. Comme il ne bougeait pas Gabriel qui était déjà parvenu à la porte se retourna.

\- Adrien ! Viens immédiatement !

Lucas soupira.

\- Fais ce que te dis ton père Adrien. Inutile qu'il se rende malade.

Il n'ajouta pas qu'ils auraient d'autres occasions pour se voir, il ne voulait pas que Gabriel entende des mots de ce genre. Il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin.

Il trouverait en temps et en heure le moyen d'approcher Adrien et de lui parler.

Adrien soupira et suivit son père vers les ascenseurs.

Même s'il était soulagé de bientôt pouvoir quitter son costume il avait la sensation qu'ils auraient du rester, manger avec Octave et Lucas et essayer d'en savoir plus.

Oui... il était certain que son père avait tort, mais comment le lui dire ?

Gabriel n'était visiblement pas en mesure de l'entendre, il se faisait bien trop de soucis pour son jumeau.

Adrien était également préoccupé par la fuite de Louis. Si ce dernier était prisonnier cela s'expliquait aisément, mais il n'en restait pas moins que s'il était malade et qu'il ne prenait plus de traitement, quelle que soit sa maladie, elle ne pouvait que s'aggraver et cela n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

\- Père, se risqua t'il à demander, de quoi souffre oncle Louis au juste ?

Le regard de Gabriel se posa sur lui, un regard bouleversé.

\- De rien, Louis ne souffre d'aucune maladie, tout ceci ce n'est que pure invention de la part d'Octave. Il a payé des médecins pour appuyer ses dires.

Adrien resta silencieux, son père semblait certain de ce qu'il avançait, il ne voulait pas le contredire, mais il n'était pas tranquille.

Si ce n'étaient que des mensonges alors pourquoi l'oncle Lucas les appuyait il ? Parce que comme il l'avait dit, il n'était pas seulement herboriste ?

Tout cela devenait un peu trop compliqué pour lui, trop angoissant également.

La main de Gabriel se posa sur son épaule, lourde mais rassurante.

\- N'y pense plus Adrien, ne pense plus à tout cela, ne pense plus à eux. Tu avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

\- On m'a offert des entrées pour une soirée teens, j'ignore ce que c'est. Avoua Adrien franchement.

\- Je ne le sais pas non plus, nous demanderons à madame Mori, si c'est sans danger tu pourras y aller, cela te fera du bien de te changer les idées.

Adrien le regarda avec surprise. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela. Son père qui lui disait qu'il pouvait se rendre à une soirée sans même savoir où ni de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

Il hésita un instant, il balançait entre deux désirs incompatibles. Celui de rester aux côtés de son père et celui de se rendre à cette soirée.

Ce n'était vraiment pas un choix facile pour un garçon de son âge, si raisonnable puisse t'il être.

\- Profite de cette soirée Adrien. Insista Gabriel. Bientôt tu vas passer le brevet et ensuite tu devras être disponible pour le tournage et les séances photos, cela ne te laissera plus beaucoup de temps pour t'amuser.

Adrien le regarda d'un air décidé.

\- Père, je ne vais pas vous laisser alors que vous avez appris qu'oncle Louis était livré à lui même. Je sais combien ne pas savoir où il se trouve vous est pénible.

Gabriel lui sourit et l'attira un peu plus près de lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Je te remercie Adrien, mais je serai bien plus heureux si je sais que tu es en train de t'amuser. Il est inutile que nous soyons deux à nous morfondre. Surtout que j'ai encore beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, j'ai largement de quoi m'occuper l'esprit ce soir. Et si par malheur je commençais à penser à Louis, je penserai aussitôt à toi, cela me fera du bien.

Adrien se remit à hésiter, il n'avait que quinze ans et encore tellement de choses à découvrir... cette soirée était une expérience nouvelle pour lui et il avait très envie de s'y rendre, surtout si Marinette y était également.

Il restait le troisième billet. A qui le donner ? Nino ou Alya ? Le choix était difficile. S'il en favorisait un l'autre risquait de mal le prendre. Il allait devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre à qui l'offrir, mais qui ?

Une idée surprenante lui vint soudain.

Lorsque son père se fut retiré dans son bureau il se tourna vers Toshiko.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez porter cette entrée à l'un de mes camarades de classe ? Demanda t'il.

\- Bien sur, une fois que j'aurai son nom et son adresse. Répondit Toshiko.

Adrien les lui nota sur un bout de papier et lui tendit.

\- Merci Toshiko.

\- De rien Adrien, j'en profiterai pour me renseigner sur cette soirée où vous devez aller.

Adrien la regarda partir puis fonça dans sa chambre afin de se changer. Après une hésitation il décida de remettre la tenue noire qui avait tellement troublé Marinette. Elle lui allait bien et il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise à l'intérieur.

Pendant qu'Adrien se changeait et attendait le retour de Toshiko Marinette parlait avec ses parents.

Ces derniers n'étaient pas du tout partants pour la laisser aller à une soirée en boite de nuit.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop jeune. Déclara son père d'un ton sans appel. Il n'est pas question que tu te rendes à cette soirée.

\- Mais papa, les adolescents y sont admis à partir de 13 ans. Protesta Marinette. J'ai quinze ans, je suis presque trop vieille.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que font les autres adolescents. Dit fermement son père. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que les autres parents autorisent à leurs enfants. Je te dis que tu n'iras pas, c'est non négociable.

Marinette regarda sa mère, les larmes aux yeux. Sabine secoua la tête.

\- Non ma chérie, cette fois je suis d'accord avec ton père, ces endroits sont dangereux. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut s'y passer.

\- Mais maman, c'est très bien encadré et je sais me défendre. Protesta Marinette.

\- Marinette, cela suffit ! Notre décision est prise, tu n'iras pas, un point c'est tout. Dit sévèrement son père.

Marinette les regarda d'un air malheureux et fonça dans sa chambre.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et fondit en larmes.

C'était vraiment trop injuste ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de la priver de cette sortie ! Pas quand elle était à peu près certaine qu'Adrien lui aurait le droit d'y aller.

Tikki se posa près d'elle, désolée de la voir si malheureuse.

\- Marinette, ce n'est pas si grave, ce n'est qu'une soirée. Il y en aura d'autres.

\- Mais pas comme celle de ce soir. Sanglota Marinette.

Tikki la regardait d'un air désolé. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour consoler son amie.

Au bout d'un moment Marinette cessa de pleurer et prit son téléphone pour contacter Alya.

Celle-ci répondit immédiatement.

\- Alors ? Racontes ! Je veux tout savoir ! Dit elle avec enthousiasme.

Marinette retrouva le sourire, le ton joyeux d'Alya était contagieux, comment être triste en lui parlant ?

\- C'était génial ! On a vu un film vraiment sympa, j'y retournerai volontiers avec toi, ensuite on a mangé dans une crêperie que Nino avait indiquée à Adrien, et nous avons fini par une visite des coulisses du cinéma, je suis certaine que cela t'aurait plu.

\- Oh, je l'ai déjà fait, avec Nino la semaine dernière. Comment tu crois qu'il a pu conseiller la crêperie à Adrien ? Répliqua Alya en riant.

Marinette sourit à son tour.

\- Ça a failli un peu se gâter quand Chloé est venue nous faire une scène dans l'entrée du cinéma après le film et que des filles sont venues lui chercher des noises. Ajouta Marinette.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que son altesse Chloé Bourgeois a eu des ennuis avec des filles dans l'entrée du cinéma alors qu'elle venait vous pourrir la vie et que j'ai manqué ça ? Vraiment dommage, j'aurais adoré voir ! S'exclama Alya. Qu'est-ce qu'elle leur avait fait cette fois ?

Marinette se rembrunit.

\- Et bien, pas moi, elle ne leur avait rien fait, visiblement elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps, elles l'ont insulté pour le plaisir. Chloé m'a fait de la peine, elle semblait totalement au bord de la panique.

Alya se tut quelques minutes, essayant d'assimiler les informations. Elle avait du mal à imaginer Chloé au bord de la panique, mais Marinette ne pouvait pas lui raconter des histoires sur quelque chose d'aussi grave qu'un harcèlement.

\- Et que s'est il passé ensuite ?

\- Nous avons essayé de défendre Chloé Adrien, Sabrina et moi, mais nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup de succès. Heureusement quelqu'un nous a prêté main forte.

\- Qui ?

\- Il n'a pas dit son nom, c'était un adolescent un plus âgé que nous, avec de longs cheveux noirs. Il a remis les filles à leur place en beauté et raccompagné Chloé jusqu'à sa voiture. Il nous a aussi donné des billets pour une soirée Teens aux Planches.

Alya laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

\- Et bien ma grande, une soirée Teens aux Planches, rien que ça, j'aurai vraiment du venir avec vous. Je rêve d'y aller depuis longtemps.

\- Et bien, dans ce cas, je crois que tu vas pouvoir avoir mon entrée. Mes parents refusent que j'y aille.

Alya marqua un temps de silence avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Pas de chance ma grande. Tu es certaine qu'ils ne vont pas changer d'avis ?

\- Aucune chance. Mon père a été catégorique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... avoua Marinette.

 _A suivre_


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
42)Une soirée surprenante troisième partie**

Après avoir raccroché Marinette regarda l'heure, il était presque 19 heures, la soirée avait sans doute commencé aux Planches.

Elle soupira et s'étendit sur son lit.

Ce n'était vraiment pas juste, même si elle pouvait comprendre l'attitude de ses parents. Ils pensaient faire au mieux pour elle, assurer sa sécurité.

Un faible sourire passa sur ses lèvres, si ses parents savaient ce qu'elle faisait parfois... tous les ennemis qu'elle avait affronté et vaincu, avec l'aide de Chat Noir, ils ne seraient plus si inquiets.. ou alors ils lui confisqueraient les boucles d'oreilles et elle ne pourrait plus jamais protéger Paris.

C'était une des raisons qui faisaient qu'elle ne leur en dirait jamais rien, elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils découvrent la vérité et s'inquiètent encore plus à son sujet.

Dire qu'Adrien allait l'attendre... enfin, peut être.

Alya contacta Adrien sitôt qu'elle eut raccroché après sa conversation avec Marinette.

Elle ne pensait pas que sa meilleure amie puisse faire la bêtise de sortir en douce, à l'insu de ses parents, mais elle redoutait qu'elle ne passe la soirée à déprimer sur cette occasion manquée.

Adrien ne pourrait sans doute pas convaincre les parents de Marinette de changer d'avis, mais il pourrait au moins lui remonter le moral.

Adrien qui était en route vers la boite de nuit répondit à l'appel, bien que le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran de son portable lui soit inconnu.

Alya ne lui laissa même pas le temps de dire un seul mot, elle commença direct.

\- Adrien, c'est Alya, Marinette ne pourra pas venir, ses parents sont contre, je passe chercher Nino et on fonce chez elle, on va se faire notre petite soirée perso dans sa chambre. Amuse toi bien aux Planches, et si tu as le temps, ce serait sympa de lui téléphoner pour lui dire quelques mots, cela lui remonterait le moral tu sais ?

Avant qu'Adrien puisse poser la moindre question elle avait déjà raccroché.

Il réprima un profond soupir.

Ce n'était vraiment pas juste... dire qu'il avait l'autorisation de s'y rendre... qu'il avait très envie d'y aller... mais... sans Marinette cette soirée n'aurait pas du tout le même attrait.

Finalement, à bien y réfléchir, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller aux Planches sans ses amis, si aucun d'entre eux ne s'y rendait, alors lui non plus n'y allait pas.

Il était sur le point de demander au chauffeur de faire demi tour et de le conduire chez les Dupain-Cheng lorsqu'il se souvint que Chloé devait elle aussi se rendre aux Planches, et qu'elle y serait seule face à l'inconnu leur ayant donné des invitations.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser, pas après que Marinette et Sabrina aient sous entendu qu'elle pourrait courir un risque en y allant.

Même si il avait fait porter l'invitation de Sabrina à un élève de leur classe il doutait fortement que ce dernier puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour aider Chloé, il doutait même qu'il en éprouve l'envie. Chloé n'avait pas été tendre envers lui après tout.

Il réprima un soupir et secoua la tête.

Dire qu'il s'était fait une joie de cette soirée et qu'elle se transformait en corvée... il n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

Enfin, il y avait une chance pour que Chloé ne soit pas encore partie de chez elle, ou qu'il puisse la stopper en chemin. S'il parvenait à la convaincre de ne pas aller à la soirée il se sentirait bien plus tranquille et pourrait profiter de la sienne.

Oui, il allait faire comme cela. Passer voir Chloé, la mettre en garde et ensuite se rendre chez Marinette.

\- Nous allons d'abord passer au Grand Paris. Je dois voir une amie. Dit il au chauffeur.

Ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire, il se contenta de modifier leur trajet.

Une fois à destination Adrien prit une profonde inspiration et descendit. Il arrivait juste à temps, Chloé se dirigeait vers sa voiture.

Lorsqu'elle le vit elle le regarda tout d'abord avec un peu de surprise, avant de se mettre à sourire largement.

\- Adrien ! Tu es venu me chercher pour qu'on passe la soirée ensembles ? Comme c'est gentil de ta part ! S'exclama t'elle.

Adrien la regarda avec ébahissement. Elle était sérieuse ? Un seul coup d'œil au visage réjouit de la jeune fille lui apprit que oui, indéniablement, elle croyait dur comme fer qu'il était venu pour l'inviter à passer la soirée avec lui... mais dans quel guêpier venait il de se fourrer ? Comment détromper Chloé sans lui faire de peine et surtout, sans lui donner encore plus envie de se rendre seule aux Planches ?

Chloé profita de sa surprise pour se rapprocher de lui et lui prendre le bras, souriante.

Adrien la regarda d'un air hésitant.

Elle avait déjà oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt ? Il savait qu'elle ne retenait que ce qu'elle voulait bien entendre, mais là, tout de même... c'était un peu gros.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui remettre en tête la chose, mais renonça, il valait mieux éviter. Puisqu'elle était bien disposée envers lui pour le moment, autant la conduire aux Planches et lui parler en chemin. Même s'il s'était montré sévère envers elle au cinéma elle n'en restait pas moins son amie d'enfance. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

\- Je voulais te parler. Dit il avec prudence.

\- Me parler ? De quoi Adrichou ? Minauda Chloé.

\- Allons dans ma voiture, nous serons plus tranquilles. Proposa Adrien mal à l'aise.

Les choses tournaient vraiment d'une drôle de manière, il n'était pas du tout certain de pouvoir gérer la situation aussi bien qu'il ne le pensait au début. Une fois de plus Chloé le prenait tout à fait au dépourvu.

Il ne savait pas comment allait tourner la discussion, mais il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il y ait des témoins, surtout si Chloé s'emportait.

Chloé elle était vraiment ravie qu'Adrien soit passée la voir, même si elle avait très envie de se rendre aux Planches, son père n'avait pas fait de difficulté pour la laisser y aller, elle était aussi très désireuse de passer du temps avec lui.

Une fois dans la voiture elle fit courir ses doigts le long de la manche d'Adrien.

\- Tu sais que cette tenue te va très bien ? Susurra t'elle.

Adrien s'écarta légèrement, pas trop vite pour ne pas lui donner l'impression de la fuir, mais assez pour garder une distance prudente entre eux.

\- Chloé, si je suis venu ce soir, c'est surtout pour te mettre en garde et te demander de ne pas aller à cette soirée, on ne sait pas qui est ce type, ni ce qu'il peut bien te vouloir. Dit il le plus doucement possible.

Chloé balaya l'argument d'un geste négligent de la main.

\- Il ne veut rien d'autre que ce qu'ils veulent tous, passer du temps avec moi, après tout, je suis la fille du maire de Paris. Dit elle d'un ton amusé.

Adrien réprima avec peine un soupir. Cela allait être encore plus difficile que prévu, si Chloé persistait dans son aveuglement.

\- Justement, tu es la fille du maire de Paris Chloé, cela peut présenter des risques pour toi. Ajouta t'il.

Chloé fit la moue et le regardant en arrondissant ses grands yeux bleus en un air de totale incompréhension.

\- Des risques ? Mais quels risques ? Tout le monde m'aime voyons.

Adrien fut tenté de lui dire que le matin même ils avaient eu la preuve du contraire, qu'il y avait clairement des gens qui n'aimaient pas Chloé, mais il se retint de le faire. Cela aurait été assez cruel de sa part et aurait sans doute plus encore poussé Chloé à persister dans son désir d'aller aux Planches.

\- Chloé, écoute moi, ne va pas aux Planches toute seule. Insista t'il.

\- Mais je ne suis pas seule, tu es avec moi. Fit elle remarquer.

Adrien secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Non Chloé, je ne vais pas aller aux Planches. Dit il fermement.

Chloé fit la moue devant ce refus qui ne lui convenait pas.

\- Si c'est parce que tu n'as pas d'entrée, ce n'est pas un soucis, je te ferai rentrer, je suis la fille du maire de Paris, on m'écoutera.

\- Ce n'est pas cela, j'ai une entrée. J'en avais même trois. Soupira t'il.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'y vas pas ? S'étonna Chloé.

Cela n'avait pas de sens pour elle, s'il avait une entrée, alors rien ne l'empêchait de s'y rendre. Sauf..

\- Ton père n'a pas voulu que tu y ailles c'est ça ? Demanda t'elle. Oh Adrien, je suis désolée, mais puisqu'il t'a laissé sortir, nous pourrions y aller tout de même, on inventera une excuse ensuite.

Adrien secoua la tête.

\- Non Chloé, je ne vais pas aller aux Planches, parce que j'avais prévu d'y aller avec Marinette et que ses parents ne veulent pas qu'elle s'y rende.

Chloé serra les dents une seconde, dépitée d'entendre encore le nom de Marinette.

\- Marinette ? Toi, tu voulais te rendre aux Planches avec cette fille sans intérêt ? Cette fille de boulanger ! Adrien, rouvre les yeux ! Ce n'est pas une fille pour toi ! Vous n'êtes pas du tout du même monde. Dit elle avec rancœur.

Adrien fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas du tout le ton que venait d'employer Chloé, il n'aimait pas du tout qu'elle ignore son avertissement également.

\- Chloé, je t'ai déjà dit de la laisser tranquille. Dit il d'un ton sec.

\- Je ne la vois nulle part, donc je ne suis pas en train de m'en prendre en elle, je veux juste te mettre en garde contre un mauvais choix.

\- Je te remercie de te soucier de moi, mais je suis assez grand pour choisir moi même mes fréquentations. Riposta Adrien.

Un silence suivit sa réponse. Chloé l'observa longuement.

\- Je t'ai définitivement perdu n'est-ce pas ? Murmura t'elle au bout d'un moment, en détournant la tête.

\- Non Chloé, pas si tu acceptes mes amis. Répondit plus doucement Adrien. Mais c'est vrai, nous avons changé en grandissant. Les choses ne sont plus comme avant.

Chloé soupira et ferma les yeux.

\- Je préférai comme tu étais avant. Soupira t'elle.

\- Je sais, mais avant je n'avais que toi. Depuis...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, il s'était passé tant de choses depuis qu'il avait accepté de l'écouter et de passer outre la volonté de son père, d'aller au collège. Tellement d'événements dont il ne pouvait pas lui parler.

\- Depuis tu as rencontré des gens qui te plaisent plus que moi. Commenta Chloé amèrement.

Adrien céda à l'impulsion qui le poussait à la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'elle avait été son amie et surtout qu'elle était là pour lui lorsqu'il avait perdu sa mère.

\- Chloé, même si j'ai d'autres amis, je ne t'oublie pas tu sais ? C'est juste que je ne peux pas accepter que tu sois si dure avec eux. Tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas te demander de les apprécier, mais tu dois comprendre que je sois d'un autre avis.

Chloé s'écarta, se libérant de son étreinte avec une légère moue.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de les apprécier ils sont si...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais Adrien n'entendait pas la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

\- Si quoi Chloé ? Questionna t'il.

\- Si pas comme nous. Acheva Chloé maussade.

Adrien ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Chloé le regarda avec agacement.

\- Oh Chloé, heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas comme nous ! S'exclama gaiement Adrien. Ils n'auraient jamais été mes amis s'ils étaient comme nous, Marinette ne t'aurait pas aidée face à ces filles.

Chloé haussa les épaules avec humeur. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'admettre que Marinette puisse lui avoir été d'une quelconque utilité.

\- Pour ce que cela a servi... grogna t'elle.

\- J'admets que nous n'avons pas obtenu un résultat très probant. Dit Adrien. Mais au moins nous avons essayé.

\- Et c'est cet inconnu qui m'a sauvé finalement. Ajouta Chloé avec malice.

\- Je vais devoir y aller Chloé, je suis désolé, je ne veux pas arriver trop tard. Soupira Adrien en constatant qu'ils parlaient depuis un moment déjà. Que veux tu faire ? Aller à cette soirée aux Planches ou venir avec moi ?

Chloé se figea et le regarda d'un air incrédule, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Venir avec toi ? Tu veux dire chez Marinette Dupain-Cheng ?

 _A suivre_


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
43)Une soirée surprenante quatrième partie**

Adrien sourit devant l'air horrifié que montrait à présent le visage de Chloé.

\- Oui, exactement. Dit il avec malice. A te voir on dirait que je te propose un tour en enfer.

\- Presque. Répliqua Chloé. Je préfère encore rentrer chez moi et passer la soirée dans ma chambre.

\- Comme tu voudras. Dit Adrien en lui ouvrant la portière et en l'aidant à descendre.

Chloé descendit et le regarda avec un peu d'incrédulité.

\- Tu vas vraiment me laisser là ? Tu ne vas pas aller à la soirée aux Planches alors que tu as des entrées ? Tu ne vas pas y aller parce que tu veux aller chez Marinette Dupain Cheng ?

\- La réponse à toutes ces questions est indéniablement oui. Sourit Adrien.

Chloé soupira et le regarda retourner dans sa voiture sans bouger. Elle resta immobile tandis que le véhicule se lançait dans la circulation puis elle se dirigea vers celle qui l'attendait et s'y installa. Tant pis pour Adrien, s'il voulait tellement perdre son temps chez Marinette Dupain Cheng c'était son problème, pas le sien. Quand à ces fariboles sur un possible danger, elle ne voulait pas y croire, le bel inconnu l'avait secourue, il ne pouvait pas avoir de mauvaises intentions à son égard. Elle avait bien l'intention de se rendre aux Planches comme prévu et de s'y amuser.

Loin de se douter de ce qu'était en train de faire Chloé Adrien se sentait soulagé. Il avait réussi à convaincre son amie de rester chez elle sans trop de mal et il en était assez content. Il avait redouté qu'elle ne lui fasse un drame.

Peut être qu'avec le temps elle finirait par apprécier Marinette et les autres...

Il soupira, non, là il était en train de se faire des idées. Il y avait peu de chances pour que cela se produise.

Prenant son téléphone il composa le numéro de Toshiko qu'elle lui avait donné afin qu'il puisse la prévenir si les choses tournaient mal.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Demanda t'elle aussitôt qu'elle eut décroché.

\- Non, par contre j'ai changé mes plans, je ne vais plus aux Planches, Marinette n'a pas eu l'autorisation donc je vais passer la soirée chez elle avec d'autres amis.

\- Une soirée pyjama improvisée donc ? Sourit Toshiko. Très bonne idée. Je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Seulement dire à mon père que je ne suis pas à la boite de nuit. Je rentrerai à l'heure prévue.

\- Vous n'avez besoin de rien pour passer un bon moment ? Insista Toshiko.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, j'aviserai une fois sur place. Avoua Adrien.

\- Très bien. Dit doucement Toshiko avant de raccrocher.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Gabriel et frappa à la porte. La voix de Gabriel l'invita à entrer. Elle ne se fit pas prier.

Gabriel leva les yeux de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Adrien ? Questionna t'il brièvement.

\- Tout va bien, il a renoncé à aller aux Planches, une de ses amies n'en a pas eu l'autorisation, il va passer la soirée chez elle. Il sera de retour à l'heure prévue. Si je puis me permettre, ce serait bien d'inviter ses amis à dormir ici. Ils auront plus de place pour s'amuser et dormir et seront en sécurité.

Gabriel la regarda avec ébahissement, désorienté par l'audace dont elle faisait preuve.

L'idée qu'une bande d'adolescents puisse envahir son domaine n'était pas une idée des plus plaisantes à ses yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas certain... commença t'il à dire. Adrien va passer le brevet dans peu de temps... il n'est pas bon qu'il se laisse trop dissiper si peu de temps avant cet examen.

\- Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, ce sera moins dissipant pour lui qu'une soirée aux Planches. Il s'est montré raisonnable et bon camarade, cela mérite une récompense, vous ne croyez pas ? Osa le contredire Toshiko. Je vous promets que je veillerai à ce qu'ils ne vous dérangent pas. Votre bureau sera zone interdite pour eux.

Gabriel n'était vraiment pas convaincu et cela se voyait.

Toshiko insista pourtant.

\- Ils ne seront pas nombreux, et puisque le temps s'y prête je les garderai dans le jardin le plus possible.

Gabriel la fixa d'un air songeur.

\- Vous vous préoccupez vraiment de mon fils n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t'il finalement.

\- Je ne peux le nier. Dit Toshiko en souriant.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- C'est très simple monsieur, je suis une mère.

Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son épouse aurait dit la même chose. Même si les deux femmes étaient très différentes physiquement il retrouvait parfois quelque chose de la disparue dans celle qu'il avait embauché, bien plus qu'avec Nathalie.

C'était troublant, parfois un peu douloureux, mais souvent réconfortant.

Oui... c'était réconfortant pour lui de se dire qu'Adrien, son fils bien aimé, avait une personne qui se comportait comme se serait comportée sa mère auprès de lui.

Rien que pour cela il était prêt à accepter l'intrusion d'une bande d'adolescents bruyants et remuants dans son domaine.

Cela ne pourrait pas faire de mal à Adrien, Toshiko Mori avait raison sur ce point, et après tout, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal non plus.

\- Très bien, organisez donc cette soirée. Mais je vous tiendrai pour personnellement responsable des dégâts qu'ils pourraient occasionner. Dit il finalement.

Toshiko inclina la tête, un sourire poli et nullement triomphant sur les lèvres.

\- Bien sur monsieur. Répondit elle avant de se retirer.

Elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire pour que les adolescents aient une soirée à la hauteur.

Elle savait déjà parfaitement ce qu'il convenait de préparer. Ce ne serait pas la première soirée de ce genre qu'elle préparerait, elle en avait déjà fait des dizaines pour ses propres enfants.

Bien sur la cour d'une maison parisienne ne pourrait se comparer aux étendues sauvages entourant leur maison de Jasper, cela réduisait le champs des possibles, mais elle ferait avec. Il suffirait de prendre un peu plus de précautions.

Ignorant ce qui se tramait chez lui Adrien arrivait chez Marinette.

Il descendit de la voiture le cœur un peu battant.

Il allait revoir son héroïne et passer quelques heures avec elle. Rien qu'à y penser il se sentait curieusement fébrile, bien plus qu'avant. Que Ladybug soit justement Marinette, celle qu'il appréciait le plus dans la classe, ajoutait de l'intérêt à la chose.

Toutes deux étaient parfaites pour lui. Elles se complétaient à la perfection et il était soulagé de ne plus avoir à choisir entre elles.

Même s'il avait toujours apprécié Marinette, elle avait tellement de bons côtés, il s'était interdit longtemps de trop se rapprocher d'elle pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs et la faire souffrir, cela aurait été incorrect de sa part, puisqu'il était éperdument amoureux de Ladybug. Il avait fallu les derniers événements pour qu'il passe outre.

Il sourit en songeant que ses scrupules n'avaient en vérité jamais eu de raisons d'être, il aurait pu se rapprocher de Marinette bien avant.

Enfin, ce n'était pas si mal de le faire maintenant... surtout qu'il ne savait pas encore si elle accepterait ses avances ou si elle trouverait curieux qu'il commence à s'intéresser à elle après tellement de temps.

Il réprima un soupir. Oui... Marinette risquait de se poser des questions sur son brusque désir de devenir proche d'elle, à juste titre. Comment allait il justifier cela ? Lui dire la vérité était hors de question, sans compter que s'il le faisait il risquait de passer pour un véritable mufle.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, soudain mal à l'aise.

N'était il pas justement le pire des mufles ?

Il avait toujours pris comme excuse qu'il ne pouvait pas se rapprocher de Marinette parce que cela serait injuste envers elle de cultiver une relation entre eux tout en étant amoureux de Ladybug, mais était-ce vraiment la vérité?

Se serait il intéressé à Marinette s'il n'y avait pas eu Ladybug ou se serait il comporté avec elle comme il l'avait fait ?

Il pensait que oui, mais comment être certain qu'il ne cherchait pas à se rapprocher d'elle à présent parce qu'il avait deviné la vérité à son sujet ? Si Marinette venait à comprendre ce qu'il en était comment réagirait elle ? Saurait elle lui pardonner ou se fâcherait elle définitivement avec lui ?

Cette pensée le rendait profondément malheureux, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Pas plus qu'il ne voulait perdre son héroïne.

Il baissa les yeux, fixant ses chaussures et le sol entre elles.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de façon pour avoir la réponse à ces questions.

Il devait dire la vérité à Marinette, ou à Ladybug... non, il valait mieux qu'il parle à Marinette, elle était mieux disposée envers lui que Ladybug vis à vis de Chat Noir.

Il frissonna à cette pensée.

C'était vrai... Ladybug n'avait jamais répondu à ses avances lorsqu'il était Chat Noir, comment espérer qu'elle soit plus indulgente en tant que Marinette ?

Il sentit le courage lui manquer soudain et eut presque l'envie de faire demi tour et de retourner se réfugier dans sa chambre, de ne plus en bouger s'il n'y était pas obligé.

Comme s'il avait senti le trouble qui venait de s'emparer de lui Plagg jaillit de sa veste et voltigea jusqu'à son visage.

\- Tu réfléchis trop gamin, dépêche toi d'aller sonner à cette porte, qu'on puisse enfin s'amuser !

Adrien fronça les sourcils, il détestait lorsque Plagg le traitait de gamin, ce que le kwami faisait heureusement assez rarement. Il tenait trop à son fromage pour prendre le risque de le titiller trop souvent.

\- Je te signale que tu devras rester caché. Fit il valoir en écartant le pan de sa veste, geste qui signifiait clairement qu'il entendait que son kwami regagne sa cachette justement.

Un peu inquiet il jeta un regard rapide autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les voir, Plagg était vraiment imprudent parfois.

\- Tout va bien, il n'y a personne. Assura Plagg avec insouciance. J'espère qu'il y aura du fromage et que tu penseras au pauvre Kwami affamé que je suis.

\- S'il y en a et que tu ne fais pas de sottises, comme la fois où tu t'es glissé dans le sac de Chloé, j'essaierai d'y penser. Répondit Adrien. Maintenant cache toi.

\- Encore en train de me rabattre les oreilles avec cette histoire ? Se plaignit Plagg. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était un accident.

\- Un accident qui a mis toute la classe en émoi et qui a failli déclencher un drame. Riposta Adrien qui n'était pas prêt à oublier ce jour là. Il en voulait encore à Plagg pour cet incident.

Plagg le fixa sans broncher, n'éprouvant visiblement aucun remords. Adrien soupira à nouveau. Pourquoi fallait il que son kwami soit si insupportable parfois ? Il était prêt à parier que Ladybug en avait un bien plus conciliant et facile à vivre elle !

\- Tu perds du temps. Fit remarquer Plagg de ce ton ironique qu'il utilisait parfois. Nous pourrions déjà être en train de nous amuser.

\- En effet, je pourrais déjà être en train de m'amuser, et sans un kwami que je ne nommerai pas, d'ailleurs je ne vais pas tarder à y aller, une fois que j'aurai fait ceci... répondit Adrien tout en portant les doigts à son miraculous.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire ça ! Piailla Plagg en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

\- Je vais me gêner. Riposta Adrien en retirant l'anneau.

Plagg disparut avec un cri de protestation, il serait sans doute d'assez mauvaise humeur à son retour et bouderait probablement un bon moment, mais au moins Adrien était certain qu'il ne provoquerait aucune catastrophe ce jour là.

Il sortit de sa poche la ficelle qui ne le quittait jamais, y glissa l'anneau et la noua à sa taille, un geste désormais familier qu'il accomplit machinalement, il pensait déjà à ce qui allait suivre.

Comment allait se passer la soirée ? Alya et Nino seraient ils les seuls à venir ou avaient ils prévu de faire venir d'autres personnes ?

Adrien espérait qu'ils seraient les seuls, ce serait plus facile de parler avec Marinette en tête à tête s'il n'y avait que leurs meilleurs amis avec eux.

Ou peut être pas... connaissant la discrétion de Nino parfois et la façon dont Alya aimait à se mêler de la vie de Marinette, s'ils n'étaient que tous les quatre, il était possible que s'isoler pour se parler en tête à tête serait du domaine de l'impossible. Surtout considérant ce qu'il avait à dire à Marinette.

Les révélations qu'il tenait à lui faire n'étaient pas de celles qu'on peut laisser tout le monde entendre, c'était plus que certain.

Enfin bon, il aviserait lorsqu'il y serait. Pour l'heure il était plus que temps d'aller sonner à la porte.

 _A suivre_


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Commentaire : Je sais, cette journée n'en finit pas... mais bon, elle se terminera bien un jour.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
44)Une soirée surprenante cinquième partie**

Marinette déprimait dans sa chambre lorsque sa mère poussa la trappe et fit son apparition.

\- Chérie, tu as de la visite. Dit elle doucement.

Marinette fut à deux doigts de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait voir personne, mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment, si quelqu'un avait fait l'effort de venir la voir, cela ne pouvait être qu'Alya, elle ne pouvait pas refuser de la recevoir.

Elle sécha donc ses larmes et descendit l'accueillir. Un peu surprise tout de même qu'elle ne soit pas montée directement. D'ordinaire Alya ne faisait pas de manières et grimpait sans attendre.

Elle découvrit avec surprise que la personne qui attendait en bas n'était pas Alya.

\- Adrien ?

Adrien lui adressa un sourire hésitant. Elle avait l'air surpris, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à sa visite.

\- Les autres ne sont pas arrivés ? Questionna t'il.

\- Les autres ? Quels autres ? Répondit Marinette visiblement de plus en plus surprise.

\- Et bien, au moins Alya et Nino, j'ai reçu un appel d'Alya me disant que tu n'avais pas le droit de sortir en boite et qu'elle avait prévu de passer avec Nino pour faire la fête chez toi.

Marinette commençait à y voir plus clair, c'était manifestement encore une tentative de manipulation d'Alya. Sa meilleure amie ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Oser leur faire ça !

Adrien la suivit vers sa chambre, lui aussi commençait à comprendre. Il rougit un peu en se disant qu'il aurait du se douter que quelque chose de ce genre pouvait se produire.

\- Je suis désolé, je vais te laisser si tu veux. Dit il dans un effort louable pour ne pas ajouter à la tension ambiante.

\- Non ! Tu restes là ! J'en ai pour une minute. Dit fermement Marinette en prenant son téléphone.

Adrien sourit en s'installant sur le canapé.

Décidément, qu'elle soit Ladybug ou Marinette son héroïne savait en imposer, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir.

Il plaignait presque Alya. C'était sans doute elle que Marinette cherchait à joindre.

Alya ne tarda pas à décrocher. Marinette attaqua directement, sans perdre de temps.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Questionna t'elle. Faire venir Adrien en lui disant que vous seriez là Nino et toi ! Qu'on allait faire la fête !

\- Oh parce qu'Adrien est venu ? Dit Alya d'un ton qui se voulait étonné.

\- Ne joue pas les innocentes ! Bien sur qu'il est là et s'il est là c'est parce que tu lui as dit de venir !

\- Pas du tout, je lui ai seulement dit de te téléphoner pour te remonter le moral. Affirma Alya. Il est venu de lui même, je n'y suis pour rien. Mais puisqu'il est là profite bien de sa présence. Finalement nous n'allons pas venir, on ne voudrait pas gâcher votre tête à tête.

\- Alya ! Protesta Marinette.

Sa protestation se perdit dans le vide, Alya avait déjà raccroché.

Elle reposa le téléphone, les sourcils froncés. Connaissant Alya essayer de la recontacter sans attendre ne servirait à rien, elle avait sans doute déjà coupé son téléphone.

\- Ils ne viennent pas c'est ça ? Demanda doucement Adrien.

\- Non, en effet, Alya vient de me raccrocher au nez. Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui leur a pris.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Marinette était tendue et mal à l'aise et cela se voyait.

Adrien réprima un soupir, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de lui révéler qu'il avait compris qu'elle était Ladybug et encore moins qu'il était Chat Noir. Dans l'état de contrariété où elle était elle ne pourrait que mal le prendre et se fâcher contre lui, ce qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde.

Oui, mieux valait encore garder le silence pour le moment, il y aurait sans doute de bien meilleurs moment pour lui dire la vérité.

Il restait un autre problème à résoudre cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser Marinette seule, mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus rester ainsi.

Mais que faire ? Les parents de Marinette ne voudraient certainement pas la laisser sortir et au vu de son expression, il n'était pas certain que son amie le laisserait rester très longtemps.

Il glissa la main dans sa poche pour y prendre son téléphone, peut être que s'il téléphonait à Nino il parviendrait à le convaincre de venir et d'amener Alya.

Ses doigts effleurèrent le miraculous à travers le tissus qui les séparaient de lui, et il se sentit soudain le cœur lourd.

Dire que Ladybug était persuadée qu'il avait beaucoup de défauts mais qu'il n'était pas un menteur... non, il devait le lui dire, il le fallait absolument. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important. Pas s'il voulait garder sa confiance.

Mais comment lui présenter la chose ?

Il sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine.

Vraiment, ce n'était pas une chose facile que de dire à la personne qu'on aimait, qu'on avait deviné son plus précieux secret, surtout sachant qu'elle risquait de le prendre mal, de lui en vouloir à mort.

\- Marinette, j'ai quelque chose à te dire... commença t'il.

Il vit Marinette se tourner vers lui, visiblement intriguée par son ton sérieux et son visage tendu. Il continuait à chercher fiévreusement comment lui dire la vérité sans tout gâcher entre eux et cela était tout sauf évident. Il avait beau se creuser la cervelle il ne trouvait pas les mots qu'il fallait.

C'était un peu comme lorsqu'il avait écrit à Ladybug pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il avait fini par jeter sa feuille à la poubelle.

Il sourit en réalisant que Marinette avait du le voir faire et récupérer la feuille, que c'était ainsi qu'elle avait pu lui répondre.

Car c'était elle l'auteur de la lettre qu'il avait reçu pour la Saint Valentin, il en était persuadé, ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. Elle seule pouvait lui correspondre à ce point. Oui... pas de doutes à ce sujet, ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.

Marinette qui regardait Adrien, attendant avec plus ou moins de patience, qu'il finisse par lui dire ce qu'il semblait avoir à lui dire, s'alarma de le voir soudain se mettre à sourire d'une façon qu'elle trouva assez étrange. Il avait l'air de penser à quelque chose de vraiment agréable, et elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui, dans la situation présente, pouvait bien l'inciter à sourire ainsi.

Un peu inquiète pour lui elle se rapprocha et posa la main sur son front, ce qui fit sursauter et rougir Adrien qui ne s'y attendait pas.

La main de Marinette était fraîche sur son front et le contact agréable, mais de la voir si proche soudain alors que, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas vue se rapprocher, le troublait plus encore. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir en la regardant.

\- Adrien, ton front est chaud. Dit Marinette d'un ton soucieux. Tu n'es pas raisonnable, tu aurais du me prévenir que tu n'étais pas bien, et surtout, tu n'aurais pas du sortir de chez toi avec de la fièvre. Quand je pense que si Alya ne t'avait pas téléphoné pour te dire que je devais rester chez moi tu serais allé aux Planches... dans ton état, ce n'est pas indiqué, tu devrais rentrer te reposer.

Adrien se sentit rougir plus encore en entendant ces mots. Certes, il appréciait la sollicitude dont son amie faisait preuve envers lui, mais ce n'était pas vraiment parce qu'il avait encore de la fièvre qu'il avait le front chaud et il le savait. C'était plus parce qu'il avait un secret de plus à garder et que cela le tourmentait beaucoup, cela et aussi le fait d'être si proche d'elle.

Il soupira, encore une chose qu'il ne pouvait certainement pas lui dire... encore que... il risquait beaucoup moins à lui avouer cela n'est-ce pas ?

Il prit doucement la main de Marinette dans les siennes et lui sourit.

Il vit avec amusement les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprer et songea qu'ils devaient à présent être aussi rouge l'un que l'autre. Heureusement que Plagg n'était pas là, son kwami se serait moqué de lui pendant des jours s'il avait pu voir cela.

\- Marinette, je n'ai pas la fièvre, dit il d'un ton calme et assuré, une assurance qu'il était en vérité loin de ressentir, je suis parfaitement remis. Si mon front est chaud c'est pour une toute autre raison.

Marinette le regarda d'un air incrédule, avant de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de lui dire et de rougir plus encore.

Elle libéra vivement sa main et se réfugia sur une chaise, un coussin plaqué contre son ventre en guise de protection.

Elle avait bien conscience que c'était une réaction enfantine, et une barrière bien dérisoire, mais elle n'avait pas pu se retenir de le saisir en s'écartant.

Adrien la regarda avec amusement, mais sans rire pour autant.

Elle était tellement adorable ainsi, recroquevillée sur sa chaise avec ce coussin entre les bras.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir la prendre en photo, mais il ne s'y risqua pas, il ne voulait rien faire qui puisse la mettre en colère.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas compris... murmura Marinette. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si gênant pour toi d'être seul ici avec moi alors que tu t'attendais à ce qu'il y ait d'autres personnes. Après tout, nous avons déjà été dans cette situation avant... je suis désolée...

Adrien la regarda avec ébahissement.

C'était là ce qu'elle réussissait à déduire de ses propos ? Mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire !

Avant qu'il ait pu rectifier son téléphone se mit à sonner.

Résigné il le tira de sa poche et répondit, persuadé que c'était son père qui voulait le voir rentrer au plus vite.

\- Allo ?

\- Adrien, lui dit la voix de Toshiko Mori, j'espère que vous vous amusez bien, je vous téléphone pour vous dire que votre père est disposé à ce que vous et vos amis passiez la nuit au manoir. J'ai prévenu votre chauffeur, il vous attend. Ne tardez pas, j'ai prévu quelques surprises pour vous.

Adrien fixa son téléphone d'un air ébahi après que Toshiko ait raccroché, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

A vrai dire, il n'en croyait pas vraiment ses oreilles.

Son père, disposé à ce qu'il invite des amis au manoir ? Pour une nuit entière ? Des surprises prévues pour eux ? Il devait être en train de rêver.

Oui, c'était cela, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Enfin, rêve ou pas rêve, il devait recontacter Toshiko pour lui rappeler que les parents de Marinette ne voulaient pas qu'elle sorte.

\- Adrien, quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Marinette en se levant de sa chaise. C'est ton père ? Il veut que tu rentres ? C'est ça ?

Elle avait vu le visage d'Adrien changer d'expression tandis qu'il écoutait ce que lui disait son interlocuteur, passant d'un air triste et résigné à une expression médusée.

Elle reposa le coussin à sa place avant de se rapprocher à nouveau de son ami.

\- Non, enfin, si, il veut que je rentre, mais pas seul, madame Mori vient de me dire qu'il nous autorise à passer la nuit au manoir. Répondit Adrien d'un ton incrédule. Ce n'est pas possible, je dois être en train de rêver. C'est trop beau pour être vrai...

Marinette sourit avec malice. Si elle avait été avec Chat Noir elle l'aurait probablement pincé ou aurait proposé de le faire pour lui prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais Adrien n'était pas Chat Noir, elle devait le traiter avec un peu plus d'égard.

Prenant un verre d'eau posé sur sa table de nuit elle le rapprocha de la main d'Adrien et versa un peu d'eau dessus.

Adrien laissa échapper un cri de surprise et secoua sa main mouillée en la regardant avec stupeur.

\- Je crois que tu ne rêves pas. Lui dit Marinette en souriant.

Elle reposa le verre et tendit un mouchoir à Adrien pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer.

Adrien le prit et sécha ses doigts, un peu étonné par ce comportement malicieux qui était plus proche de celui de Ladybug que de la Marinette timide et balbutiante qu'il avait pris l'habitude de côtoyer un certain temps.

Il devait bien admettre qu'elle avait pas mal changé au fil du temps, un peu comme si Ladybug déteignait peu à à peu sur elle, ou que le fait d'être une héroïne en secret finissait par lui donner un peu plus d'assurance.

C'était sans doute normal, après tout, lui aussi avait pas mal changé à force d'être Chat Noir. Il avait découvert que le monde était bien loin d'être tel qu'il l'imaginait parfois. Il y avait certes pas mal de dangers, mais ce n'était pas l'univers empli de risques que lui décrivait son père, ce n'était pas non plus un univers dépourvu d'intérêt. Il y avait tellement à voir et à faire. Il était très heureux d'avoir pu s'affranchir.

 _A suivre_


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Merci à lovaChat Noir d'être venue hanter le précédent chapitre. Je suis très heureuse qu'elle se soit manifestée pour donner son point de vue, et je tiens à la rassurer, je n'ai rien contre les fantômes comme elle, bien au contraire, je les apprécie énormément, qu'elle n'hésite pas à revenir s'exprimer. Oui, l'audition et le reste auront bien lieu, quand, je ne saurai le dire par contre, mais ils se rapprochent à grands pas. En fait, j'avais prévu de les débuter au chapitre 50, après vais-je réussir ? On va bien voir.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
45)Une soirée surprenante dernière partie**

Ils furent tirés de leurs pensées par l'arrivée de la mère de Marinette.

\- Dépêchez vous de descendre vous deux, ne faites pas attendre le chauffeur d'Adrien. Dit elle gentiment.

Marinette la regarda avec un peu d'étonnement.

\- Comment ça ? Questionna t'elle.

\- Le chauffeur est arrivé, ton père est en train de terminer de préparer un assortiment de choses à grignoter, vous avez de la chance, il avait une commande de petits fours qui a été annulée au dernier moment, vous allez pouvoir les prendre.

\- Euh maman, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir non ? Se risqua à dire Marinette.

\- Ce n'est pas exact, tu n'as pas le droit d'aller en boite de nuit, mais ni ton père ni moi n'avons d'objection à ce que tu passe la nuit chez Adrien, nous savons que nous pouvons lui faire confiance pour se conduire de façon correcte.

Adrien et Marinette échangèrent un regard puis Adrien sourit.

\- Je vais envoyer un message à Nino pour qu'on passe les chercher. Dit il. Ce serait dommage qu'ils ratent ça.

Marinette approuva, même si elle était encore assez contrariée par les manigances d'Alya, elle était tout à fait d'accord avec Adrien, passer la nuit au manoir sans eux était inconcevable. Ils étaient leurs meilleurs amis, ils devaient être là.

Adrien prit son téléphone et s'empressa d'envoyer un message disant à Nino de venir les rejoindre chez Marinette afin de se rendre à une soirée pyjama chez lui. Il ne se passa guère plus d'une minute avant que son appareil ne sonne en réponse.

\- Mec, t'es sérieux ? Ton père veut bien qu'on passe du temps chez toi ? Questionna Nino d'une voix incrédule.

\- Oui. Répondit Adrien en souriant, amusé par la surprise, pourtant prévisible, de son meilleur ami.

\- Mais, genre toute la nuit ou on va devoir rentrer ? Insista Nino qui avait encore du mal à y croire.

Lorsqu'il avait lu qu'ils étaient invités à se rendre au manoir pour une soirée pyjama il n'en était pas revenu.

\- Genre tout la nuit oui. Confirma Adrien.

\- On arrive tout de suite ! Affirma Nino avec entrain.

Marinette laissa échapper un petit rire, elle avait entendu Nino depuis l'endroit où elle se tenait et cela l'amusait beaucoup.

Adrien était ravi. Pour la première fois de sa vie il allait passer toute une nuit avec des personnes qui comptaient beaucoup pour lui.

Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen pour remercier son père de l'avoir autorisé à faire cette soirée, et probablement Toshiko également, il se doutait bien qu'elle avait une grande part de responsabilité dans l'affaire.

Marinette et lui descendirent attendre Nino et Alya dans la boutique. Le père de Marinette leur indiqua les boites contenant ce qu'ils pourraient emporter.

Adrien ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la quantité de choses qu'elles contenaient. Il attendit que Tom s'éloigne pour murmurer à l'oreille de Marinette.

\- Cela ne va pas faire beaucoup pour seulement quatre personnes ?

\- Si, soupira Marinette, mais cela ne sert à rien de lui dire.

Adrien se résigna à garder le silence, il ne voulait pas faire de peine au boulanger, mais il était clair que même à quatre ils ne mangeraient pas tout. Si Toshiko avait prévu quelque chose de son côté ils risquaient fort l'indigestion.

Il retrouva le sourire en imaginant la réaction de son père qui avait toujours veillé à ce qu'il ait une alimentation saine et équilibrée. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était indéniablement délicieux, mais ça sortait du cadre de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de manger avant.

Pas que cela lui cause du soucis, il ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupé de manger sainement, se contentant de consommer ce qu'on lui mettait dans l'assiette, et ce qu'il trouvait hors de chez lui. Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait très sérieusement découvert la gourmandise depuis qu'il évoluait hors de chez lui. Nino s'était montré un maître en la matière.

Oui, son ami était assez gourmand, il avait ses adresses préférées, la boulangerie des parents de Marinette en était une, et il s'était fait un devoir d'initier Adrien.

D'abord un peu réticent parce que peu habitué à la chose, Adrien y avait finalement pris goût.

L'arrivée de Nino, très enthousiaste, et d'Alya, un peu plus réticente, mit un terme à leur attente.

Alya aurait préféré laisser les deux autres en tête à tête, pour une fois que Marinette semblait gérer la situation, mais Nino avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent à la soirée chez Adrien.

Elle avait pourtant réussi à le convaincre de ne pas emporter de matériel, elle doutait fort que Gabriel Agreste ait envie qu'une rave improvisée ait lieu dans sa cour ce soir là. Nino avait été déçu de ne pas pouvoir se livrer à son activité de DJ mais il avait accepté de l'entendre, sachant lui aussi que s'ils passaient les bornes ils seraient expulsés sans ménagement.

\- Vous nous aidez à porter tout ça dans la voiture ? Demanda Marinette en désignant les boites.

Nino en prit une et y jeta un œil.

\- Wouah, c'est super, merci Adrien. Dit il avec enthousiasme.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, c'est le père de Marinette. Expliqua immédiatement Adrien gêné.

\- Merci monsieur ! Lança Nino avec entrain.

\- Ne me remerciez pas. Sourit Tom. Je préfère que vous en profitiez que de le voir être gâché. Passez une bonne soirée les jeunes.

Les quatre amis quittèrent la boulangerie et se dirigèrent vers la voiture d'Adrien. Une fois installés à l'intérieur, les boites sur les genoux pour en protéger le contenu ils se mirent à discuter gaiement.

\- Marinette, j'adore ton père. Affirma Nino avec tout l'enthousiasme d'un gourmand qui s'assume.

Marinette sourit, même s'il n'avait pas la carrure de certains des garçons de la classe, qu'on aurait plus pensé porté sur ce genre de chose que lui, Nino était vraiment amateur de bons petits plats.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Alya assise à côté d'elle et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille.

\- Tu es certaine que ce n'est pas parce que ta mère est chef qu'il t'apprécie autant ? Plaisanta t'elle.

Alya lui répondit par un coup de coude, pas trop appuyé pour ne pas mettre en péril la boite que tenait Marinette, mais visant à la faire taire.

Marinette se mit à rire, nullement affectée par la chose. Elle était heureuse de cette soirée qui s'annonçait sous les meilleurs augures.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Adrien Toshiko les attendait près de la grille, le visage souriant.

Adrien découvrit avec surprise que la cour du manoir avait subi quelques modifications surprenantes. Un carré de pelouse synthétique supportait une piscine gonflable, des transats colorés munis de serviettes et de tout ce qui était nécessaire pour passer un bon moment, l'entouraient. Il faisait si chaud ce jour là que l'idée d'un bain, même nocturne, n'était pas pour déplaire aux adolescents. Adrien regarda cette installation en regrettant déjà qu'elle ne soit là que pour une seule soirée, il l'aurait bien volontiers gardée tout l'été. Il doutait cependant que son père soit d'accord avec cela. Ce qui était vraiment dommage. Enfin, au moins il allait pouvoir en profiter quelques heures.

\- Dommage que nous n'ayons pas pris nos maillots. Soupira Alya. Nino peut en emprunter un à Adrien mais nous...

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela. Intervint Toshiko, j'ai prévu des tenues, elles vous attendent dans la chambre d'Adrien. Vous pourrez profiter de la piscine tous ensembles.

Alya salua gaiement l'information puis ils continuèrent à faire le tour des surprises qui les attendaient. Toshiko n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. Outre la piscine il y avait un télescope et quelques jeux de plein air, dont un trampoline muni d'un filet de sécurité.

Une table étrange, avec ce qui semblait être un barbecue en son centre, trônait à l'écart. Elle n'était pas allumée pour le moment mais Nino s'en approcha avec intérêt.

\- Alors ça c'est trop cool ! Où l'avez vous eu ? Demanda t'il à Toshiko.

\- Elle vient de mon jardin. Sourit Toshiko, nous l'avons ramenée du Canada. C'est très pratique.

Marinette et Alya considérèrent l'objet avec un peu de méfiance.

\- Surtout tu ne t'en approche pas s'ils l'allument. Souffla Alya d'un ton soucieux.

Composée de huit tablettes individuelles en forme de trapèze avec devant chacune d'entre elles une grille d'une forme similaire qui leur était propre et au milieu une sorte de cage métallique supportant une grille octogonale d'une taille imposante. Les côtés de la cage centrale et les petites grilles étaient munis de poignées qui permettait de les manipuler et de remettre du charbon en toute sécurité. Cependant Alya connaissait assez Marinette pour redouter le pire si son amie avait à manipuler quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

Sans partager ses craintes, même s'il savait que Marinette pouvait parfois se montrer maladroite, il avait confiance en Ladybug, Marinette étant Ladybug il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes, Adrien jugea qu'il ne serait pas nécessaire d'utiliser l'engin.

\- Je vous remercie madame Mori, mais comme vous le voyez, nous avons déjà pas mal de choses à manger. Dit il en désignant les boites dont ils étaient chargés.

Toshiko ne broncha pas.

\- On le dirait bien en effet. Sourit elle. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais procéder à quelques ajustements et vous pourrez l'utiliser comme une simple table.

\- Tu veux dire que nous allons procéder à quelques ajustements. Sourit un homme qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elle.

Toshiko se tourna vers lui et lui rendit son sourire.

\- Exactement.

Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Adrien.

\- Je vous présente mon mari, Laurent. Il a tenu à venir l'installer lui même.

Adrien salua l'homme avec politesse et le regarda brièvement.

Il était brun, les cheveux coupés court et les yeux gris. Il avait un visage franc éclairé d'un sourire amusé. Adrien eu la sensation étrange de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir où... Il cessa d'y penser lorsque Nino le poussa de l'épaule pour le diriger vers la table dont Laurent venait de retirer l'élément central.

Ainsi ils pourraient mieux se voir et discuter et cela sans risquer de se brûler.

Toshiko avait déjà disposé des assiettes sur les tablettes, mais elle en retira quelques unes puisqu'ils n'étaient que quatre.

\- Il est dommage que vous ne soyez pas plus nombreux. Dit elle doucement. Vous ne voulez pas inviter d'autres amis ? Il est encore tôt.

Alya sauta aussitôt sur l'occasion.

\- J'ai entendu dire que le prince de Rose était en ville, nous pourrions peut être l'inviter. Il doit bien avoir des pauses dans son emploi du temps.

Marinette le regarda avec surprise.

\- Tu t'intéresse au prince ?

\- Je m'intéresse à tout ce qui a un rapport à Ladybug, et il a été sauvé par elle. Répondit Alya.

\- Et bien sur, tu as son téléphone ? Dit Marinette d'un ton un peu moqueur.

\- Moi non, mais Rose si, il suffit de lui demander de le joindre. Je suis certaine qu'elle sera ravie de passer la nuit ici avec lui.

\- Hum, nous devrions peut être d'abord demander à Adrien, et à son père, s'ils sont d'accord pour qu'un prince ultra protégé vienne ici. Dit Marinette avec prudence.

\- je crains fort qu'inviter son altesse le prince Ali soit hors de propos à une heure aussi tardive. Intervint Toshiko avec fermeté. Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer mademoiselle Alya, il a un emploi du temps très chargé, il doit sans doute être à un événement ou en train de se reposer. Trouvez d'autres personnes à inviter je vous prie.

Alya soupira. Elle aurait bien aimé que le prince vienne elle, d'une part cela aurait fait tellement plaisir à Rose, et d'un autre côté cela lui aurait permis de l'approcher et de lui poser quelques questions, en toute innocence bien sur, sur ce qui lui était arrivé et comment Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient venus à son secours.

Alya adorait vraiment interviewer les gens, surtout lorsqu'ils avaient des choses à dire sur son héroïne favorite. Alors, pouvoir interviewer à la fois un prince et une personne ayant approché Ladybug... elle en frémissait d'envie.

Marinette et Adrien la regardaient avec amusement, une fois encore leur amie semblait partie dans son monde, comme le plus souvent lorsqu'il était question de Ladybug.

\- Nous pourrions tout simplement rester entre nous. Dit finalement Marinette en se tournant vers Adrien. Je veux dire, ton père a déjà consenti à un gros effort en nous laissant venir passer la nuit ici, Nino, Alya et moi, je ne crois pas qu'il soit très judicieux de faire venir plus de monde, même si cela est très tentant. Tu connais les autres, certains risquent de faire du bruit, et je ne crois pas que ton père aimerait cela.

Adrien ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle. Certains de leurs amis ne brillaient pas pour leur sens de la discrétion et les réunir, même s'ils restaient dans la cour, n'était pas franchement la meilleure des idées s'ils voulaient rester discrets et ne pas déranger son père.

 _A suivre_


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Merci à** **lovaChat Noir (si c'est bien elle) d'être revenue hanter mon histoire. Elle a bien raison en ce qui concerne la citation. Donc je vais essayer de maîtriser mes personnages pour qu'ils restent dans les limites souhaitées. Non parce que si on les laisse faire on va les voir raconter leurs vies pour l'éternité.  
**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
46)Quand Chloé arriva aux Planches**

Chloé descendit de son véhicule avec une lenteur étudiée. Pour séduire à coup sur son mystérieux sauveur elle avait particulièrement soigné sa tenue ce soir là.

Elle avait opté pour une robe de satin et d'organza blanche brodée de fils d'or qui s'arrêtait aux genoux et dont le corsage sans manches mettait son buste en valeur. Elle avait pris pas mal de temps pour coiffer ses cheveux mais Adrien ne s'en était visiblement pas rendu compte. Du moins il n'avait fait aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

Elle en avait été très déçue, même si elle n'avait pas projeté de se préparer pour lui elle aurait apprécié qu'il lui dise qu'il la trouvait séduisante. Malheureusement pour elle il était tellement concentré sur Marinette Dupain-Cheng et sur son désir de la voir renoncer à sa soirée qu'il n'avait rien vu.

Elle sortit son invitation de la pochette assortie à sa robe qu'elle portait en bandoulière et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la boite de nuit.

Alors qu'elle n'était plus à quelques mètres elle découvrit celui qu'elle venait rejoindre en grande discussion avec la dernière personne qu'elle aurait pensé voir à cet endroit.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, soudain à nouveau contrariée.

Mais qu'est-ce que Nathanael faisait aux Planches ? De tous les élèves de sa classe il avait fallu que ce soit cet imbécile de gratteur de papier qui choisisse de venir. C'était positivement incompréhensible, Nathanael ? Sérieux ? Lui qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'adressait à lui... Cela n'avait aucun sens. Kim encore elle aurait compris, mais Nathanael ?

Bon, pour une fois il avait un peu soigné sa tenue, il portait un ensemble veste et pantalon bleu nuit sur une chemise blanche et cela lui allait bien mais tout de même, il n'avait rien à faire dans une soirée teens. D'ailleurs comment avait il pu avoir l'idée saugrenue de s'y rendre ?

Elle remarqua qu'il avait son carnet de croquis et leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

Bien sur qu'il avait son carnet de croquis ! Il ne s'en séparait jamais ! A croire qu'il dormait avec.

Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que l'inconnu qui l'avait sauvée soit en train de lui parler. Il était probable qu'il ait été pris en train de gribouiller un de ses stupides dessins et que le dessin en question concernant les clients du lieu quelqu'un soit venu lui dire d'arrêter.

Chloé fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

Mais si tel était le cas, alors cela voudrait dire que le garçon qui avait volé à son secours était une sorte de videur ? Non, c'était impossible, il était bien trop séduisant pour faire un métier si peu valorisant.

Mais alors, pourquoi était il en train de parler avec Nathanael ?

Elle était encore en train d'y penser lorsque celui sur qui elle s'interrogeait se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée.

\- Chloé enfin ! Je commençais à me dire que vous ne viendriez pas ! Mais où sont les autres ?

Tout d'abord heureuse de cet enthousiasme qu'elle percevait dans la voix du jeune homme Chloé déchanta très vite en entendant la question.

\- Marinette n'a pas pu venir et Adrien a préféré rester avec elle. Répondit elle d'un ton sec.

Sa contrariété lui revenait tout entière, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde faisait tant de cas de Marinette ? Même celui qu'elle espérait avoir séduit semblait déçu.

\- Oh, c'est dommage, j'aurai aimé qu'ils soient là eux aussi. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils ont donné une des entrées à votre camarade. Dit l'inconnu en se tournant vers Nathanael.

Comme Chloé posait à son tour les yeux sur lui Nathanael baissa la tête en rougissant.

Chloé grimaça, c'était tellement pathétique d'être comme lui.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'Adrien Agreste me donne une entrée, je n'avais pas trop envie d'y aller, mais mes parents m'ont dit que ce serait une très bonne expérience pour moi... dit il d'un ton mal assuré.

L'explication contrariait plus encore Chloé.

Ainsi c'était Adrien lui même qui avait donné une entrée à cet imbécile ? Mais quelle idée franchement ! N'importe quel autre élève aurait été à sa place aux Planches, mais pas Nathanael !

De l'avis de Chloé Nathanael n'était à sa place nulle part d'ailleurs.

Ignorant son intervention elle se tourna vers l'inconnu.

\- Vous avez eu raison de ne pas le laisser rentrer. Dit elle. Cela pourrait entraîner de vraies catastrophes, outre le fait que c'est un vrai boulet, il est susceptible de se transformer en super vilain très dangereux, il m'a d'ailleurs déjà attaquée.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs la regarda avec ébahissement puis lança un coup d'œil intrigué à Nathanael qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- C'est vrai ? Questionna t'il avec intérêt.

Nathanael opta pour la franchise, il détestait mentir et de toute manière s'il tentait de nier Chloé ne manquerait pas d'exposer en détail tout ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal.

\- Oui... elle m'avait humilié devant toute la classe en se moquant de mes dessins, j'ai été akumatisé et je m'en suis pris à elle. Répondit il.

\- Ce n'était effectivement pas très gentil, mais se moquer de tes dessins... tu as beaucoup de talent. Tu ne devrais pas accorder tant d'importance aux critiques de ce genre, elles émanent en général de personnes qui n'en ont pas. Dit doucement l'inconnu.

\- Merci Jeffrey. Murmura Nathanael soulagé.

Chloé n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Non seulement son bel inconnu salvateur était en train de la critiquer, elle, Chloé Bourgeois ! Mais en plus il avait donné son nom à cet idiot de Nathanael ?

\- Jeffrey ? Répéta t'elle d'un ton glacé. J'ai rêvé ou il vient de t'appeler Jeffrey ?

\- Non, tu n'as pas rêvé, il m'a bien appelé Jeffrey, c'est mon nom. Répondit l'inconnu qui n'était plus un inconnu désormais.

\- Tu lui as dit ton nom et pas à moi. Bouda Chloé.

\- Je t'avais dit que je te le dirai ce soir, il me semble que c'est chose faite. Mais bon, revenons à vos amis, donc ils ne viennent pas ? Il n'y a aucun espoir ?

\- Strictement aucun ! Affirma sèchement Chloé. Les parents de Marinette lui ont interdit d'aller en boite et comme elle fait toujours ce que disent papa maman, elle est restée sagement chez elle.

Jeffrey la regarda pensivement.

\- Donc si je te propose d'aller chez elle pour se joindre à eux, tu vas refuser ?

Il était un peu désappointé, lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'elle était menacée par le groupe de filles et que les trois autres essayaient de l'aider il avait cru qu'elle était leur amie, mais à l'entendre parler à présent il commençait à douter très sérieusement.

\- Moi aller chez Marinette Dupain Cheng ? Jamais de la vie, une fille de mon milieu ne va pas chez des gens comme elle, nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Répondit Chloé avec une moue, comme s'il venait presque de l'insulter.

Le regard de Jeffrey s'assombrit un peu. Il n'aimait pas du tout entendre ce genre de choses, il l'avait bien trop entendu dans son enfance.

\- Donc tu n'es pas l'amie des personnes qui étaient avec toi ? Questionna t'il encore.

\- Je suis l'amie d'Adrien et celle de Sabrina. Répondit Chloé. Je suis même la meilleure amie de Sabrina. En fait, je suis sa seule amie. Expliqua fièrement Chloé.

\- Je vois... je suis vraiment navré Chloé, lorsque je suis venu à ton aide je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu étais... comme tu es. Je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien que de mauvaises filles étaient en train de tourmenter. Mais maintenant je commence à me demander si tu n'es pas exactement comme elles quelque part.

\- Je ne suis pas du tout comme ces filles ! J'étais leur victime ! Protesta Chloé.

Elle sentait que ses beaux espoirs de passer la soirée avec lui s'évaporaient, et une fois de plus c'était à cause de Marinette Dupain Cheng, c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter... pourquoi les gens attachaient ils tant d'importance à l'existence de cette fille ? Elle n'avait strictement aucun intérêt ! Ce n'était qu'une fille de boulanger.

Jeffrey balaya les arguments d'un geste de la main.

\- Ce matin tu en étais une, ce soir tu te conduis comme elles. Je n'aime pas cela. J'ai terminé mon travail ici, j'avais l'intention de rester un peu pour être avec toi, mais finalement je préfère aller passer un peu de temps avec cette Marinette et cet Adrien.

\- Ton travail ? Tu étais ici pour travailler ? S'étonna Chloé. Mais je croyais...

\- Je me doute bien de ce que tu as pu croire, mais non, je suis bien venu dans cette boite de nuit pour faire une démonstration, je suis danseur et musicien, la troupe à laquelle j'appartiens est venue en France pour une tournée, on est de passage à Paris pour l'été et on en profite pour donner des petits aperçus de ce qu'on peut faire là où on trouve des occasions. Ce soir on avait une intervention prévue ici, tu es arrivée trop tard, mais Nathanael lui a eu le temps de faire quelques dessins très réussis et le voir crayonner à attiré mon attention.

Chloé était sous le choc, son bel inconnu était un simple danseur et même pas originaire de Paris ? C'était un étranger venu elle ne savait d'où ? Juste un oiseau de passage qui ne serait plus là un jour prochain.

Ses rêves définitivement envolés elle se détourna en silence et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la boite de nuit, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de leur adresser la parole.

Nathanael n'avait jamais eu la moindre importance à ses yeux et en quelques mots Jeffrey avait perdu tout le charme qu'elle lui avait trouvé.

Elle entra dans la boite de nuit sans plus se soucier d'eux. Elle n'avait aucun remords à utiliser l'entrée que Jeffrey lui avait offerte en le plantant là avec Nathanael comme elle le faisait.

Il s'était bien moqué d'elle, il lui avait laissé croire qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un avec qui elle aurait pu passer du temps et entretenir une relation, mais au final il était comme la plupart des gens, il ne présentait aucun intérêt. C'était vraiment frustrant tout de même... pour une fois qu'elle tombait sur un garçon séduisant et généreux il finissait par se révéler totalement dépourvu d'une quelconque importance.

Surtout, elle ne se voyait pas annoncer à son père qu'elle s'était abaissée à sortir avec un vulgaire danseur, c'était tout à fait hors de propos.

Et puis un danseur de quoi au juste ? Il n'avait même pas eu la décence de s'expliquer à ce sujet, pas qu'elle s'en soucie vraiment, mais il aurait du le faire, c'était la moindre des choses.

Non, il manquait définitivement de classe et elle avait bien fait de ne pas parler de lui à son père lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de la laisser aller aux Planches.

Elle avait même menti à son père, affirmant que c'était Adrien qui lui avait fourni l'invitation et qu'il serait là, qu'elle ne serait pas seule. Cette explication avait été suffisante aux yeux de son père et il n'avait pas émit la moindre objection à ce qu'elle se rende en boite de nuit.

Elle n'avait pas fait plus de dix pas dans la boite de nuit bondée qu'elle se retrouva soudain entourée par le groupe de filles dont Jeffrey l'avait sauvée le matin même.

Elle se figea, tétanisée par la certitude que cette fois elle n'aurait personne pour voler à son secours.

Adrien était chez Marinette et elle venait d'abandonner au dehors le seul garçon qui aurait pu la protéger de la méchanceté de ces filles.

Elle pensa une seconde à reculer et ressortir, mais il était déjà trop tard, le cercle de ses ennemies s'était déjà refermé sur elle et elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de leur échapper.

Crier, appeler au secours était hors de question, outre le fait qu'avec la foule et le bruit elle n'avait aucune chance d'être entendue, elle était la fille du maire de Paris. Elle ne pouvait pas crier et appeler au secours, c'était tout simplement hors de propos, une fille de son milieu ne faisait pas cela.

Elle croisa les bras et redressa le menton. Elle avait peur mais elle allait faire face cette fois. De toute manière ces filles ne pouvaient pas lui faire de mal, il y avait trop de gens autour pour servir de témoins, et avec le bruit elle n'entendrait pas la moitié de ce qu'elles pourraient bien dire.

Elle serra les dents en voyant le cercle se resserrer avec lenteur autour d'elle, dans les lumières colorées et violentes de la boite de nuit leurs visages lui semblaient encore plus menaçants et effrayants que le matin même au cinéma.

La méchanceté qu'elle pouvait lire dans leurs yeux n'augurait rien de bon.

Elle était seule, à leur merci, elles le savaient et elles avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter pour se venger de l'humiliation qu'elles avaient enduré un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

 _A suivre_


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Un petit coucou à lovaChat Noir, trois heures du matin, je suis impressionnée. Voici donc comment cela se passe pour Chloé. Merci beaucoup pour cette nouvelle review pleine d'enthousiasme. J'aime beaucoup.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
47)Des invités de dernière minute première partie**

Chloé se préparait à passer un très mauvais moment lorsque soudain Jeffrey surgit à ses côtés, se frayant sans peine un passage parmi le cercle menaçant.

Il s'était soudain souvenu qu'il avait vu les filles ayant harcelé Chloé à l'intérieur de la boite de nuit pendant qu'il faisait sa démonstration.

Il n'avait pas eu le cœur assez dur pour la laisser les affronter seule, même si elle l'avait déçu il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à l'abandonner ainsi.

\- Encore ? Décidément on dirait que tu ne cesse de tomber sur elles aujourd'hui. Comme quoi le destin fait bien mal les choses. Je propose que nous partions, cet endroit sent vraiment trop mauvais. Je savais que la faune qui rode ici pouvait être inconvenante, mais il semblerait que je me trompais, elle est bien pire. Je ne veux pas que tu y sois exposée. Il vaut bien mieux que nous nous rendions à la soirée que donnent tes amis, là bas nous sommes certains d'être en bonne compagnie.

Chloé hocha la tête en silence, en signe d'assentiment, elle était prête à tout pour quitter les lieux et échapper à ses ennemies, si bien qu'elle n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui disait, ne comprenant qu'une chose : il lui donnait un moyen de partir loin et vite.

Jeffrey en profita, posant les mains sur les épaules de Chloé il la guida vers la sortie et elle se laissa faire.

Une fois au dehors il la guida vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Nathanael après lui avoir expliqué rapidement ce qu'il avait en tête.

Le regard de Nathanael avait clairement indiqué qu'il ne comprenait pas que Jeffrey se soucie de cette peste de Chloé mais cela n'avait pas retenu Jeffrey. Il prendrait le temps de s'expliquer avec le garçon un peu plus tard. S'il avait le temps d'y penser bien entendu.

Nathanael n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et il sembla soulagé de voir revenir Jeffrey, même si il était accompagné par Chloé.

\- Que faisons nous à présent ? Demanda t'il.

\- Nous allons prendre la voiture de Chloé et nous rendre à la soirée avec Marinette et Adrien. Affirma Jeffrey avec un large sourire.

Chloé se secoua en entendant mentionner le nom de Marinette.

\- Hein ? Il n'est pas question que j'aille chez elle ! S'insurgea t'elle immédiatement.

Jeffrey se tourna vers elle, se penchant légèrement pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Chloé, je viens de te sortir des griffes de ces filles, pour la seconde fois de la journée, il me semble que cela mérite une récompense. Donc tu vas venir avec nous sans discuter et passer au moins une demie heure chez Marinette.

\- Et si je refuse ? Demanda Chloé d'un ton sec.

\- Et bien, je crois que je rendrai visite à monsieur ton père et que nous aurons beaucoup à nous dire. Répondit Jeffrey d'un ton malicieux qui ne masquait pourtant pas une pointe de menace.

Chloé ne s'y trompa pas une seule seconde, il se montrait gentil pour le moment mais s'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait il était tout à fait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

Elle n'était pas du tout certaine de ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à son père mais elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques.

Son père l'adorait mais il risquait de ne pas du tout apprécier qu'un danseur étranger vienne lui parler de sa fille. Surtout si cela finissait par lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui avait menti.

Bien sur elle n'aimait pas du tout être obligée à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de faire, mais ce n'était pas un prix très élevé à payer pour qu'il garde le silence.

Elle protesta pour la forme mais monta en voiture sans discuter et ne prévint pas le chauffeur de la situation.

Jeffrey se tourna vers Nathanael qui hésitait, planté sur le trottoir. Il avait clairement vu le regard de l'adolescent s'éclairer lorsqu'il avait mentionné le nom de Marinette. Chloé n'aimait peut être pas cette fille mais il était clair que ses sentiments ne faisaient pas l'unanimité, loin de là. Marinette Dupain-Cheng semblait être une fille assez populaire et Jeffrey était curieux de passer un peu de temps avec elle.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas elle qu'il avait le plus envie d'approcher, non, celui qu'il voulait absolument connaître c'était Adrien Agreste. Il en avait envie depuis qu'il avait découvert son existence.

Il avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire.

Enfin, il aurait beaucoup de choses à lui dire s'il le trouvait sympathique, dans le cas contraire, si Adrien se révélait être fait du même bois que Chloé, Jeffrey se garderait bien de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Il était très content de le savoir loin du manoir des Agreste, là bas, en présence de Toshiko, il n'aurait pas la liberté de parler librement à Adrien et il le savait.

\- Nathanael, tu viens ? Je suis certain que ça va être très sympa comme soirée.

Nathanael hésita, il n'avait pas été invité et il n'était pas certain que Chloé ne lui ferait pas payer très cher s'il acceptait.

Comprenant la nature du problème Jeffrey se tourna vers Chloé.

\- Chloé chérie, tu veux bien dire à Nathanael qu'il peut monter dans ta voiture et venir avec nous à la soirée chez Marinette ?

Chloé serra les dents, il en demandait un peu trop là tout de même. Passer trente minutes chez Marinette était un effort qu'elle consentait à faire, mais passer trente minutes chez Marinette en compagnie de Nathanael... il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir.

Le regard de Jeffrey prit une curieuse teinte gris acier, d'une dureté absolu. Lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure mais les mots qu'il prononça avaient la froideur de la glace.

\- Chloé, ne m'oblige pas à me montrer désagréable. Crois moi, les pires moments que tu as cru vivre dans ta vie ne seraient rien comparé à ce que je pourrai faire.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'humour dans sa voix. Chloé frissonna, réprima l'envie de s'écarter de lui qui la prenait et accepta d'un signe de tête, la gorge soudain trop nouée pour parler.

Jeffrey lui avait semblé gentil la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais là, il lui apparaissait sous un tout autre jour, bien plus sauvage et dangereux. Elle avait presque l'impression d'être assise à côté d'un loup prêt à mordre.

\- Voila qui est parfait. Sourit Jeffrey aussitôt et son regard redevint chaleureux et amusé.

Il n'avait plus rien de menaçant ni de sauvage et Chloé se demanda si elle avait rêvé.

Nathanael à qui l'épisode avait visiblement échappé se hâta de monter à côté d'eux et la voiture ne tarda pas à se mettre en route pour la maison de Marinette.

Lorsque Sabine leur indiqua que sa fille et Adrien étaient partis pour la maison des Agreste Jeffrey ne put masquer sa déception. Il avait vraiment très envie de voir Adrien, mais se risquer sur ce territoire là était dangereux pour lui.

S'il laissait certaines traces il serait repéré à coup sur et cela mettrait en péril la suite de ses projets.

\- Attendez moi dans la voiture, nous allons aller chez Adrien, dit il à Chloé et Nathanael, mais avant cela j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Ni Chloé ni Nathanael n'osèrent poser de question, à nouveau il se dégageait quelque chose de très inquiétant du jeune homme en face d'eux.

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner et disparaître dans un coin sombre. Il n'y resta que quelques minutes mais lorsqu'il revint il avait changé.

Il n'émanait plus rien de dangereux de sa personne, il était souriant, détendu et ses yeux bruns étaient emplis de malice et de joie de vivre.

Chloé et Nathanael échangèrent un regard perplexe.

Est-ce qu'il s'était isolé pour retirer des lentilles de contact colorées ? C'était tout de même assez étrange comme comportement...

Ils gardèrent le silence avec prudence. Jeffrey ne leur faisait pas vraiment peur, plus maintenant, l'aura de danger qui se dégageait de lui un peu plus tôt avait totalement disparu, ce n'était plus qu'un simple adolescent comme eux. Détendu et souriant, visiblement très impatient d'aller s'amuser.

\- On va s'incruster dans leur petite fête ? Sourit il.

Nathanael n'était toujours pas convaincu que cela soit vraiment une bonne idée mais Chloé elle ne manqua pas de sauter sur l'occasion.

Passer une demie heure avec Marinette ne lui semblait plus si pénible d'un seul coup, puisque ce serait chez les Agreste, ce qui signifiait que la fête serait bien mieux que si elle avait lieu chez cette moins que rien.

Oui, cette fois Chloé était certaine de passer un bon moment et ce fut donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle demanda à son chauffeur de les y conduire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination ils furent accueillis par des bruits de rires et d'éclaboussures.

Jeffrey fit comme s'il n'entendait rien et sonna avec assurance.

Il ne ressentait aucune crainte, il avait renvoyé au loin tout ce qui pourrait permettre à d'éventuels observateurs un peu trop sensibles de déterminer ce qu'il était vraiment, il n'était donc plus qu'un adolescent de 17 ans comme les autres. Du moins en apparence et il entendait bien en profiter.

Par les ouvertures du portail ils pouvaient voir les installations prévues par Toshiko, entre autre la piscine où s'ébattaient Adrien et les trois autres.

Chloé s'agrippa presque à la grille en voyant Adrien, son Adrien ! Il était en train de rire et de s'amuser dans l'eau en compagnie de Nino, d'Alya et de Marinette sous les regards amusés de Toshiko et de son mari.

Elle fixa la scène d'un air halluciné pendant que Jeffrey et Nathanael attendaient qu'on leur réponde.

Finalement Toshiko se rapprocha de la grille et les observa un instant, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Jeffrey.

\- Jeffrey ? Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici tes amis et toi ? Demanda t'elle.

\- Chloé et Nathanael sont dans la classe d'Adrien, on est venu lui rendre une petite visite. Répondit Jeffrey avec un large sourire. Puisque Marinette et lui n'ont pas pu se rendre aux Planches, on va leur faire un compte rendu détaillé, Nathanael a même réalisé de très beaux dessins sur le sujet.

Dans la piscine les quatre adolescents continuaient leurs jeux.

Un peu plus tôt Toshiko les avaient conduit dans la chambre d'Adrien afin qu'ils choisissent et passent des maillots.

Comme elle l'avait indiqué elle avait fait le nécessaire et des maillots qui convenaient parfaitement attendaient sur le lit d'Adrien.

Alya avait opté pour un maillot de bain une pièce noir, Marinette avait pris le même, mais rose. Ils leur allaient à la perfection, soulignant leurs silhouettes sans exagération.

Nino et Adrien eux portaient des boxers de bain, bleu marine pour Nino et noir pour Adrien.

Marinette avait senti sa gorge devenir sèche à la vue d'Adrien aussi dévêtu. Le maillot d'Adrien le mettait indéniablement en valeur, elle se prit à regretter qu'ils n'aient pas eu de cours de natation ces dernières années, cela aurait été un vrai plaisir.

Elle secoua la tête en rougissant, consternée du tour déplorable que prenaient ses pensées.

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, elle était chez Adrien, elle était son invitée, elle ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de pensées !

Elle était si prise par ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'Alya avait sauté sur son téléphone portable afin d'immortaliser l'instant et en profitait allégrement pour la photographier elle.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Alya commença à prendre des photos des deux garçons et que Nino se mit à protester que Marinette réalisa ce que son amie était en train de faire.

Alya bondit en arrière en riant pour protéger son précieux téléphone tandis que Nino qui était déjà dans l'eau tentait de l'éclabousser.

Elle rangea l'appareil dans son sac et rejoignit son ami dans l'eau pour lui faire payer sa tentative.

Adrien assis au bord du bassin tourna les yeux vers Marinette.

\- Tu viens avec nous ? Demanda t'il dans un sourire.

Marinette rougit un peu plus et s'approcha lentement, essayant de se reprendre.

Ce n'était qu'une piscine, avec Adrien en maillot à l'intérieur... non, elle devait arrêter de penser à cela. Elle devait seulement penser à passer un bon moment dans l'eau. Oui, voilà, c'était à ça qu'il fallait penser, la piscine, l'eau, le soleil, la chaleur, la fraîcheur de l'eau, quelque chose de ce genre et rien d'autre...

Elle entra dans l'eau avec prudence, Alya et Nino ne tardèrent pas à la bousculer en se poursuivant à travers le bassin, elle perdit l'équilibre et fut retenue par Adrien qui venait de les rejoindre.

Essoufflée elle le fixa avec des yeux ronds tandis que Nino et Alya continuaient à se chamailler et à se pourchasser à côté d'eux, visiblement inconscients de ce qui n'était pas eux.

De l'autre côté de la grille Chloé elle n'en perdait pas une miette.

Cette maudite Marinette s'était débrouillée pour tomber dans les bras d'Adrien ! Mais cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Il était hors de question qu'elle lui laisse mettre le grappin sur son Adrichou !

 _A suivre_


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Petit mot pour lovaChat Noir : Danke. Et je n'irai pas plus loin, l'allemand et moi ça fait deux, je peux comprendre certains mots (dont ceux utilisés, comme tout le monde) mais mes connaissances ne vont pas plus loin. Contente que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise. Jeffrey est... hum, Jeffrey, mais pas seulement, comme on le découvre dans ce chapitre. Mais si, Chloé est très mignonne, elle a une belle robe... bon, d'accord, le caractère gâche un peu, mais tout de même... ok je n'insiste pas, c'est vrai, elle n'est pas mignonne du tout. Merci beaucoup pour cette nouvelle review, qui c'est vrai, n'a pas fait de bruit en arrivant dans la boite mail, mais qui en a déclenché quelques uns par la suite, comme des gloussements d'auteur très satisfait et amusé par les propos. Donc encore merci.  
**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
48)Des invités de dernière minute seconde partie**

Toshiko hésita, elle avait mauvaise conscience à laisser des amis d'Adrien à la porte, mais elle n'était pas certaine que faire entrer Jeffrey soit une bonne idée. Il avait beau être de la famille de son mari, il y avait tout de même le soucis de ce qu'il était par ailleurs.

\- Une minute, je dois d'abord demander l'autorisation de monsieur Agreste. Dit elle finalement.

\- Cousine Toshiko, dit Jeffrey d'une voix douce, je ne suis pas du tout certain qu'il apprécie de savoir de qui je suis le fils pour le moment. Mais faites donc comme vous l'entendez.

Laurent rejoignit son épouse et posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Laisse le rentrer, tu sais qu'il ne sera pas dangereux, il n'est pas stupide.

\- Mais, celui qui est avec lui ? S'inquiéta Toshiko à mi voix.

Jeffrey eut un large sourire qui n'était pas dépourvu de malice.

\- Vous allez finir par faire peur à ceux avec qui je suis venu.

De fait, si Chloé ne semblait pas prêter la moindre attention à leur conversation, trop prise par l'observation de ce qui se passait dans le jardin, Nathanael lui n'en perdait pas une miette.

Il ne disait rien, n'entendait sans doute pas tout ce qu'ils disaient, mais il les fixait avec inquiétude.

Toshiko regarda Chloé, toujours hésitante, elle n'était pas plus chaude pour la laisser entrer elle que pour laisser entrer Jeffrey.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour Chloé, elle ne restera qu'une demie heure, pas vrai Chloé ? Assura Jeffrey.

Comme Chloé ne réagissait pas il se rapprocha d'elle et posa la main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

\- Chloé, on va rentrer, mais seulement pour une demie heure en ce qui te concerne, ensuite je te raccompagnerai personnellement à ta voiture.

\- Et si je ne veux pas partir au bout d'une demie heure ?

\- Alors tu ne rentreras pas du tout dans la propriété des Agreste. Je te préviens immédiatement, si tu fais la moindre difficulté pour partir au bout de cette demie heure je me ferai un plaisir de te ramener, non seulement jusqu'à ta voiture mais aussi jusqu'à chez toi. Dit il en souriant.

Son regard brun restait inchangé, mais son expression même si elle était éclairée d'un large sourire, tenait un autre discours.

Chloé capitula, consciente qu'elle avait à faire à quelqu'un qui ne plaisantait pas.

\- Très bien, mais ce n'est pas juste. Marmonna t'elle.

\- Chérie, tu n'as pas fait mystère du fait que rester à proximité de Marinette t'était difficile, je ne veux pas t'imposer un tel calvaire plus d'une demie heure. Répliqua Jeffrey.

Chloé fit la moue mais garda le silence.

Toshiko actionna enfin le mécanisme du portail.

Les quatre adolescents qui jouaient dans la piscine se tournèrent vers le portail en l'entendant s'ouvrir et se figèrent en découvrant Chloé, Nathanael et Jeffrey.

Adrien et Marinette reconnurent immédiatement l'inconnu qui avait aidé Chloé, Alya et Nino eux se demandaient qui accompagnait leurs camarades de classe et surtout pourquoi ces derniers étaient là.

Considérant le peu d'intérêt que leur portait Chloé, hormis en ce qui concernait Adrien bien entendu, et vu la timidité de Nathanael, leur présence était vraiment surprenante.

Alya et Marinette échangèrent un regard inquiet, pour elles la venue de Chloé n'était vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle.

Adrien n'était pas loin de penser la même chose. Il passait un très bon moment et les arrivants risquaient fort de gâcher sa pyjama partie.

La toute première qu'il donne... ce n'était vraiment pas de chance.

Il se hissa hors de la piscine en soupirant.

\- Chloé, Nathanael... nous ne vous attendions pas... et qui est avec vous ?

Jeffrey s'avança, la main tendue.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré ce matin, mon nom est Jeffrey, heureux de faire vraiment ta connaissance Adrien.

Bien que surpris Adrien accepta de serrer la main tendue. Il ressentit comme un léger choc, un peu comme lorsqu'on touche quelque chose chargé d'électricité statique.

Comme il ne pouvait pas garder son miraculous autour de sa taille il l'avait remis à son doigt pendant que Nino rejoignait les filles. Il avait prétexté une certaine pudeur pour éviter de se dévétir devant son ami. Il ne tenait pas à devoir lui expliquer pourquoi il portait un anneau noué à une corde autour de sa taille. Il redoutait surtout que son ami, bavard comme pas deux parfois, n'en parle à Alya. Connaissant la curiosité de la jeune fille Adrien ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle en sache trop sur lui et ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait aucune envie de répondre à certaines questions qui pourraient se révéler embarrassantes, surtout si Alya venait à les lui poser en présence de Marinette.

Une fois l'anneau revenu à son doigt Plagg avait surgi et Adrien s'était préparé à des reproches et des râleries, mais rien de tel ne s'était produit, son kwami visiblement ulcéré s'était envolé vers le haut de sa chambre et s'était réfugié sur un des plus hauts rayonnages de la bibliothèque afin d'y bouder à sa guise.

Adrien l'y avait laissé en paix, à peu près certain que le kwami n'allait pas faire de sottises tant qu'il serait occupé à faire la tête.

Lorsque les doigts d'Adrien touchèrent ceux de Jeffrey Plagg qui se trouvait toujours sur son étagère, les yeux mi clos et l'air boudeur, se raidit brusquement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et se mirent à luire d'une façon étrange l'espace d'un instant avant de se fermer totalement. Lorsqu'ils se rouvrirent ils n'étaient plus verts mais dorés.

Adrien sentit des picotements désagréables au niveau de la main qui portait l'anneau, cette même main que Jeffrey était en train de serrer.

Il la retira vivement, pris d'un étrange, et très mauvais pressentiment.

Cela n'était pas normal, pas normal du tout. Il devait aller immédiatement s'assurer que Plagg allait bien et il devait absolument faire en sorte de Marinette l'accompagne.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il avait la sensation qu'il ne fallait pas que Marinette serre la main de ce type.

\- Marinette, tu veux bien venir avec moi ? Je viens de me souvenir que j'avais quelque chose que je voulais te montrer dans ma chambre. Dit il vivement, tout en s'interposant entre son amie et Jeffrey.

Marinette le regarda avec surprise, Jeffrey avec un air amusé, comme s'il comprenait ce qu'il essayait de faire.

\- Je ne vais pas la manger Adrien, je ne suis pas le grand méchant loup et elle n'est pas le petit chaperon rouge. Plaisanta Jeffrey.

Adrien recula devant lui, repoussant dans le même temps Marinette qui s'était rapprochée. Prenant la main de son amie il l'entraîna vers le manoir malgré ses protestations.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'Adrien ils furent accueillis par Tikki qui semblait effrayée.

\- Marinette ! Il se passe quelque chose ! Pailla Tikki.

Marinette se raidit et posa un regard paniqué sur Adrien, elle ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à Tikki, ni pourquoi son kwami, d'ordinaire si prudent, se conduisait de façon si impulsive, mais elle allait avoir du mal à faire croire à son camarade qu'il s'agissait d'un animal.

Tikki était à peine à quelque centimètres de leurs visages, tremblante et agitée, Adrien ne pouvait pas manquer de voir que ce n'était pas un chat ou un quelconque animal de compagnie.

Adrien lui avait la confirmation que quelque chose de grave s'était produit ou était en train de se produire, le comportement du kwami de Marinette en était une preuve flagrante, aucun kwami, en dehors peut être de son indiscipliné Plagg, ne se dévoilerait de la sorte sans avoir une bonne raison.

En parlant de Plagg, où était il passé ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu un kwami noir par hasard ? Demanda t'il à la petite créature rouge et noir.

Marinette ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant la question mais Tikki sembla soulagée.

\- Il est là haut. Dit elle de sa petite voix flutée.

Elle désignait la bibliothèque et Adrien se tourna immédiatement dans cette direction.

Plagg était au sommet des étagères, du moins c'était ce qu'Adrien crut au début, puis en découvrant les yeux dorés de la créature il eut un moment de doute.

Ce n'était pas Plagg, les yeux de Plagg étaient verts... Non, c'était Plagg sans l'être.

\- Plagg ? Se risqua t'il à appeler pour s'en assurer.

Le kwami noir gronda et se ramassa sur lui même, sans les quitter des yeux.

\- Il est redevenu sauvage. Expliqua Tikki. Quelque chose a rompu le lien entre votre miraculous et lui.

Adrien sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale, c'était une mauvaise nouvelle, une très mauvaise nouvelle.

Au dehors les yeux de Jeffrey reprirent une couleur argentée.

Il se tourna vers Toshiko et Laurent.

\- Je dois y aller. Maintenant. Dit il d'une voix brève.

Toshiko ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Laurent l'en empêcha.

\- Pas devant les enfants. Lui murmura t'il.

Toshiko hocha la tête et regarda Jeffrey avec reproche.

\- Ne leur fais pas de mal. Dit elle.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Répondit Jeffrey.

Il se dirigea d'un pas souple vers la chambre d'Adrien et y entra au moment où Plagg quittait l'étagère et se ruait vers Marinette et Tikki, évitant Adrien qui grimpait vers lui.

Jeffrey l'intercepta, visiblement sans peine et le retint entre ses mains avec précaution.

Le kwami noir se débattit un peu avant de se figer, comme endormi entre les doigts de Jeffrey.

\- Vous l'avez tué ? S'inquiéta Marinette.

\- Non, seulement endormi. Assura Jeffrey en tendant Plagg à Adrien qui venait de redescendre en quatrième vitesse.

Adrien vérifia ses dires et constata effectivement que le kwami noir respirait normalement.

Il était bel et bien endormi.

\- Est-ce qu'il sera comme avant ? Demanda t'il.

Jeffrey resta un moment silencieux puis secoua la tête négativement.

\- Non, désormais il n'est plus lié à votre miraculous, il peut encore vous permettre de vous transformer en y entrant, mais plus rien ne l'y oblige. Si vous prononcez la formule consacrée il ne vous transformera que s'il le veut bien.

Adrien grimaça, connaissant le caractère difficile de Plagg ce n'était pas du tout une bonne nouvelle pour lui. Déjà que son kwami lui donnait souvent du fil à retordre alors qu'il était lié au miraculous, qu'est-ce que cela allait être maintenant qu'il était libre ?

Il redoutait le pire.

\- Vous pouvez toujours demander à votre gardien de rétablir le lien. Le rassura Jeffrey. S'il est doué il le pourra. Sinon vous devrez trouver ma seconde mère, mais je vous préviens, elle n'est pas facile à trouver et encore plus à convaincre. Si vous faites appel à elle vous aurez un prix à payer.

\- Votre seconde mère ? S'étonna Adrien. Que voulez vous dire ? Comment pourriez vous avoir deux mères ? Auriez vous été adopté ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas été adopté, sourit Jeffrey, je suis le fils d'un humain, d'une humaine et d'une kwami fantôme qui avait pris possession d'elle. Je suis mi humain mi kwami, vous pouvez m'appeler Jayden lorsque ma part kwami se réveille, comme maintenant. Bon, les choses étant réglées pour le moment je ressors avant que Toshiko ne vienne s'assurer que je ne vous ai pas tués tous les deux. Ne tardez pas trop à nous rejoindre.

Ayant dit ces mots il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre sans se retourner.

Adrien fit face à Marinette, s'attendant au pire.

Le silence de la jeune fille était très mauvais signe d'après lui.

Marinette le regardait, très pâle.

\- Tu es Chat Noir... dit elle au bout d'un moment, d'un ton qui trahissait un profond désir d'entendre un démenti.

Adrien soupira et hocha la tête.

Il aurait préféré pouvoir annoncer la chose à Marinette lui même, et d'une autre façon, afin qu'elle puisse mieux l'accepter, mais hélas les choses ne s'étaient pas du tout passé comme il l'avait prévu.

\- Oui, je comprends que tu sois choquée que je ne te l'ai pas dit avant mais...

\- Nous n'avions pas le droit, et sans Tikki qui s'est montrée tu n'aurais sans doute pas deviné qui j'étais.

Adrien laissa échapper un second soupir. Cette fois il devait la vérité à Marinette.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, cela fait déjà un moment que j'avais deviné que tu étais Ladybug. Certains détails m'ont marqué et j'ai fait la relation entre toi et elle.

Marinette le regarda avec stupeur.

\- Tu avais compris ? Quand ?

\- Lorsque nous nous apprêtions à nous rendre à la crêperie, ce que tu disais... avoua Adrien avec embarras. Tu n'aurais pas pu dire cela si tu n'avais pas été Ladybug, elle seule nous... me connaissait assez bien pour faire des rapprochements entre Chat Noir et moi. J'aurai voulu te dire que j'avais compris, mais je ne savais pas comment faire.

Marinette garda le silence. L'explication se tenait, dire la vérité n'était pas toujours si facile, elle était bien placée pour le savoir, elle qui avait eu longtemps tellement de mal à lui parler.

 _A suivre_


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Petit mot pour lovaChat Noir : disons qu'il poursuit ses propres projets et que ce qu'il a fait va avoir quelques conséquences par la suite. Il est, hum, malicieux ? Désolée, je ne voulais pas un tel résultat. Toutes mes excuses. Merci beaucoup pour la review en tout cas. Bises.**

 **Petit mot pour le Guest du chapitre 47 : Je ne sais pas du tout ce que peut bien être "Jeffrey remet-nous des glaçons" J'avoue être intriguée. Il est vrai que Jeffrey est un peu particulier.**

 **Pour le Guest du chapitre 48 (dans le cas où ce seraient deux personnes distinctes) : Et oui, il l'a fait, il ne recule devant rien. Soulagée que la confiance revienne un peu.**

 **Merci d'avoir laissé une review (ou deux) quoi qu'il en soit.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
49)Des invités de dernière minute dernière partie**

Toshiko vit Jeffrey ressortir du manoir avec soulagement.

Elle remarqua immédiatement que ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur brune rassurante. Elle soupira et s'appuya contre l'épaule de son mari.

\- Tu vois, lui dit il, tout va bien.

\- Oui, en effet. Admit elle.

Nino et Alya parlaient avec Nathanael, lequel leur montrait les dessins qu'il avait réalisé aux Planches.

Chloé elle tournait en rond, très contrariée d'avoir vu Adrien entraîner Marinette vers la maison.

Elle pesait le pour et le contre, elle n'avait plus aucune envie de rester à présent. Cette fête ne présentait aucun intérêt à présent qu'Adrien n'y était plus et quand bien même il revenait il allait sans doute rester collé à Marinette de façon répugnante.

Non, vraiment elle n'avait aucune envie de voir cela, même pour avoir le plaisir d'ennuyer Marinette. Il était tard, elle ferait mieux de rentrer chez elle.

Sa décision prise elle se dirigea vers le portail et demanda à Toshiko de lui ouvrir.

Toshiko préféra faire ce qu'elle demandait, elle n'avait aucune envie de voir la fille du maire de Paris leur faire une une scène. Elle avait d'autres choses en tête que de gérer ses caprices.

Chloé se réfugia dans la voiture et ferma les yeux.

Cette fois elle devait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance d'obtenir l'amour d'Adrien. Il était définitivement hors de portée.

Elle trouvait cela navrant, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, sinon espérer qu'il finirait par se reprendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Jeffrey la regarda partir sans faire le moindre geste pour la retenir. Elle avait besoin d'être seule et il le savait. Lui même en éprouvait le besoin, mais il ne voulait pas partir pour le moment, il avait également envie de s'amuser.

Sa part kwami était apaisée, sa part humaine elle avait envie de s'amuser.

\- Toshiko, je peux avoir un maillot de bain moi aussi ? Questionna t'il.

\- Je pense que tu es tout à fait capable de t'en procurer un. Répondit Toshiko. Mais si tu veux aller en demander un à Adrien... si tant est qu'il en ait à ta taille.

\- Effectivement, je retourne me changer à l'intérieur.

Jeffrey retourna vers la maison, une fois qu'il fut dedans il modifia ses habits et ressortit en maillot de bain gris et rouge.

Alya se rapprocha de lui malgré les efforts de Nino pour la retenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à nos amis ? Demanda t'elle.

Son visage exprimait un mélange de curiosité et de contrariété qui amena un sourire sur les lèvres de Jeffrey.

Il appréciait les personnes qui avaient du caractère et l'adolescente qui lui faisait face appartenait clairement à cette catégorie.

\- Rassurez vous charmante demoiselle, je ne leur ai rien fait de grave, ils nous rejoindrons dans un moment, ils ont des choses à se dire. Des choses très personnelles.

\- On dirait que vous les appréciez. Remarqua Alya d'un ton plus doux bien qu'encore un peu méfiant.

\- On peut voir cela ainsi en effet. Sourit Jeffrey. Je suis très famille.

\- Famille ? Répéta Alya. Comment cela ?

\- Oh, Toshiko ne vous l'a pas encore dit ? Laurent et moi sommes cousins. Son père et le mien sont frères, ce qui fait de moi le cousin de Toshiko puisqu'elle est mariée à mon cousin. Je sais, c'est un peu compliqué comme explication, mais notre famille est quelque peu compliquée, nous avons beaucoup de parents un peu partout, certains plus proches que d'autres.

Alya caressa l'envie de poser plus de questions mais elle avait le sentiment que celui qui lui faisait face ne tenait pas à lui répondre vraiment. Elle n'insista donc pas.

Dans la chambre Adrien et Marinette ne disaient plus rien. La révélation que venait de faire Adrien et ce que leur avait appris Jeffrey était un peu perturbant pour eux.

Marinette se tourmentait pour leurs relations futures.

Adrien était Chat Noir... il était Chat Noir et il avait compris tout seul qu'elle était Ladybug. Alors qu'elle avait du attendre qu'il finisse par lui dire ce qu'il en était. Comment avait elle pu s'aveugler de la sorte ?

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, tout devenait pourtant si évident... tous ces détails qu'elle avait cru remarquer, qu'elle avait préféré ne pas croire.

Elle le regarda pensivement, il semblait mal à l'aise, il était tendu, et elle n'avait aucun mal à deviner pourquoi.

Il se sentait sans doute coupable de ne pas lui avoir dit tout de suite ce qu'il en était.

Un peu de tendresse lui vint.

Qu'il soit Chat Noir ou Adrien il se souciait tellement des autres... dire qu'elle l'avait repoussé sous son identité de super héros tout en l'adulant en tant qu'Adrien, cela était assez risible si elle prenait le temps d'y penser.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire qui ne tarda pas à s'effacer, entre les mains d'Adrien Plagg commençait à remuer.

Elle se tendit et Tikki qui s'était posée sur son épaule s'envola afin de surveiller l'autre kwami et d'intervenir en cas de besoin.

Les yeux de Plagg se rouvrirent, toujours aussi jaunes, il regarda les deux adolescents et le kwami rouge en faisant la moue.

Adrien se raidit, s'attendant au pire, mais contre toute attente son kwami ne chercha pas à attaquer encore.

\- Où est mon fromage ? Demanda t'il avec mauvaise humeur. Je meurs de faim.

Adrien laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, il retrouvait le Plagg qu'il connaissait, certes pénible mais pas dangereux.

Il espérait que cela était parti pour durer.

Il pouvait s'accommoder d'un Plagg indépendant, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien faire si son kwami devenait vraiment sauvage et dangereux.

Plagg s'envola et regarda Tikki et Marinette.

\- On se fait une petite réunion entre kwamis et supers héros ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu ? Je me serai fait beau. Plaisanta t'il d'un ton un peu grinçant. Enfin, je l'aurai fait si j'avais eu le ventre plein, parce que quand j'ai faim je ne suis plus bon à rien. Un peu comme maintenant.

\- En quelque sorte. Répondit Adrien avec prudence.

Il échangea un regard avec Marinette, l'implorant silencieusement de ne rien dire à Plagg. Il ne tenait pas à ce que son kwami sache ce qu'il en était pour le moment. Visiblement Plagg n'avait pas conscience d'être désormais libre, plus tard il le découvrirait, plus tard il deviendrait plus encore capricieux et pénible.

Marinette lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui indiquer qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de dire un seul mot à ce sujet.

\- Je vais chercher du fromage pour Plagg, on se retrouve dehors ? Questionna Adrien soulagé.

Marinette le regarda d'un air étonné. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ces propos.

Adrien se passa la main dans les cheveux, un peu gêné.

\- Hum, je crois que si nous restons trop longtemps ici les autres vont finir par venir nous chercher, après tout nous sommes en pleine pyjama partie, nous ne pouvons pas rester seuls, encore moins passer la nuit à déprimer.

Marinette rougit en se souvenant qu'elle était toujours en maillot de bains, tout comme Adrien et qu'effectivement ils étaient seuls dans une chambre, même si celle-ci était immense et ressemblait à tout sauf à une chambre.

Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il y avait un lit et que cela était bel et bien une chambre. Cela occulta tout autre considération en elle. Elle ne voulait plus que s'éloigner d'Adrien et du risque qu'il représentait. Elle se tourna vers son kwami pour se donner une contenance.

Surtout, elle ne voulait plus penser qu'Adrien était Chat Noir, c'était un peu trop perturbant pour l'heure. Elle préférait se cantonner à des sujets d'intérêt moins périlleux comme rejoindre Alya et les autres ou faire en sorte que Plagg reste sous surveillance.

\- Oui, je... je ferai mieux de retourner avec les autres. Tikki, tu veux bien rester avec Plagg ?

\- Oui. Répondit Tikki. Je ne vais pas le quitter des yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillé. Grogna Plagg d'un ton boudeur.

\- Ce n'est pas pour te surveiller, assura aussitôt Marinette, plus pour que vous vous teniez compagnie pendant que nous sommes dehors.

Plagg la fixa d'un air méfiant puis hocha la tête, acceptant de la croire visiblement.

Adrien soupira de soulagement, il avait redouté que son kwami ne refuse de se laisser convaincre ou fasse un caprice. Heureusement Marinette était toujours aussi douée pour convaincre les gens et elle savait que faire. Elle était à même de gérer un kwami capricieux, et il lui en était très reconnaissant, sans elle, que pourrait il bien faire ? Il était loin d'avoir son talent.

Soulagé d'un grand poids il se dirigea vers les cuisines et s'empara d'un énorme camembert avant de retourner dans sa chambre le donner à Plagg.

Comme prévu il n'y avait plus que les deux kwamis à l'attendre et malgré le fait qu'il s'y soit attendu il ressentit un pincement au cœur.

Marinette savait la vérité à présent et visiblement elle n'y attachait pas autant d'importance qu'il ne l'avait craint.

Même s'il était soulagé qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas, il aurait aimé qu'elle montre un peu plus de réactions face à cette révélation.

Se pourrait il qu'elle n'y attache aucune importance particulière finalement ?

Adrien se sentait un peu blessé par cela.

Il aurait presque préféré qu'elle lui fasse une scène au lieu de se comporter de la sorte.

Il avait bien compris qu'elle ne voulait plus y penser, cela s'était clairement vu à la façon dont elle s'était tenue, tout d'abord surprise, puis contractée et au final détendue mais lointaine.

Cela lui donnait l'impression pénible qu'elle avait décidé de faire comme si elle ne savait pas.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde, un goût amer en bouche.

Et si elle ne voulait tout simplement pas accepter l'idée qu'il puisse être Chat Noir ? Qu'elle ne veuille plus de lui, ni en tant que partenaire de lutte, ni en tant qu'ami et camarade de classe ?

Tout en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où étaient leurs amis Marinette se posait elle aussi pas mal de questions.

Adrien était Chat Noir... elle avait encore du mal à y croire.

Comment le garçon parfait qu'elle admirait depuis si longtemps pouvait il ne faire qu'un avec son parfois si irritant partenaire ? Elle avait beau avoir eu les preuves sous les yeux, à commencer par Plagg quelques instants plus tôt, et entendre Adrien le confesser, elle avait encore du mal à faire le lien entre les deux, à admettre que ce soit vrai.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, Adrien ne mentait pas, Chat Noir ne mentait pas non plus...

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Oh si, ils mentaient... ils ne lui avaient pas dit qui ils étaient, et lorsqu'Adrien avait réalisé la vérité il s'était bien gardé de le lui dire. Il lui avait affirmé qu'elle se trompait...

Elle qui pensait qu'il n'était pas un menteur, elle s'était bien trompé à son sujet, sur combien d'autres points avait elle été abusée par lui ?

Elle n'avait plus du tout envie de s'amuser à présent, elle avait surtout envie de rentrer chez elle. Oui, il valait mieux qu'elle aille se changer, qu'elle reprenne Tikki et qu'elles rentrent. Tant pis pour la fête, elle allait inventer une excuse et filer.

Bien sur, elle savait qu'elle allait décevoir les autres, à commencer par Adrien, mais elle ne se sentait pas le courage de rester plus longtemps, elle était bien trop troublée et mal à l'aise pour le moment.

Elle en voulait au jeune cousin de Toshiko et de Laurent, sans lui rien ne se serait produit, elle serait toujours dans l'ignorance, Plagg et Adrien seraient toujours comme avant... Pourquoi avait il fait ce qu'il avait fait ? C'était presque cruel. Il avait séparé Adrien et Plagg, provoqué la révélation... mais dans quel but ? Etait il un ennemi comme Papillon ? Cela faisait beaucoup trop de questions sans réponses pour elle et pour une seule journée. Elle avait besoin d'y réfléchir dans le calme, seule avec Tikki, dans sa chambre de préférence.

Elle fit demi tour et retourna vers la chambre.

Alors qu'elle levait la main pour frapper à la porte elle entendit la voix d'Adrien qui s'adressait aux kwamis.

Non, en vérité Adrien ne s'adressait pas aux deux, il parlait seulement avec Tikki. Il lui posait des questions sur elle.

De fait, dans la chambre Adrien tourmenté s'était résigné à faire appel au kwami rouge pour en savoir plus.

\- Tikki, est-ce qu'elle va m'en vouloir beaucoup de lui avoir caché la vérité ? De ne pas lui avoir dit tout de suite que j'avais deviné qu'elle était Ladybug ? Toi qui doit bien la connaître, s'il te plaît, répond moi, j'ai besoin de savoir.

 _A suivre_


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Un petit coucou à lovaChat Noir : Merci, en effet, Marinette va devoir faire un effort. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux ^^. Bises.**

 **Bon, nous voila au chapitre 50 et j'avais dit que j'y parlerai du tournage, donc je tiens parole, nous reviendrons à nos héros plus tard, pour ce chapitre place à un homme qui va jouer un rôle très important par la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
50)Un réalisateur pris au dépourvu**

 _Le petit garçon avait environ dix ans, couché dans son lit il attendait avec impatience que son grand-père vienne le rejoindre pour lui raconter une histoire._

 _Ses grands yeux noirs s'éclairèrent lorsque le vieil homme entra enfin dans sa chambre._

 _\- Bonsoir mon grand. Dit son grand-père dans un sourire._

 _\- Bonsoir papy ! Répondit gaiement l'enfant en lui tendant les bras._

 _Le vieil homme le prit contre lui puis le recoucha après un rapide câlin._

 _Il savait fort bien ce que voulait l'enfant mais il faisait durer le plaisir. Au bout d'un moment, devant l'impatience grandissante de son petit fils il se tourna vers l'étagère chargée de livres._

 _\- Alors, qu'est-ce que je te lis ce soir ? Demanda t'il avec malice._

 _Le visage de l'enfant se plissa d'une moue déçue._

 _\- Pas un livre grand-père ! Je veux l'histoire !_

 _\- L'histoire ? Questionna le vieil homme toujours avec la même histoire ?_

 _\- Papy ! Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y en a qu'une !_

 _\- Oh, tu veux parler de cette histoire là ? Demanda le vieil homme en sortant un ouvrage du sac qu'il portait en entrant et qu'il avait posé au pied du lit._

 _Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent de joie, il tendit les bras et s'empara du précieux livre._

 _\- Tu l'as écrit... murmura t'il d'un ton émerveillé._

 _\- Oui, j'ai fini par l'écrire, comme tu le voulais tant, mais il est pour toi, seulement pour toi. Ne l'oublie jamais. Pour le moment tu es le seul à être digne de connaître leur histoire. Lorsque je ne serai plus là, lorsque tu seras un homme, tu pourras la raconter à d'autres si tu le veux, mais pour l'heure, gardons la pour nous seuls._

 _L'enfant se recoucha, le livre serré contre lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'ouvrir, il savait déjà ce qu'il contenait, son grand-père, le meilleur archéologue au monde d'après lui, lui avait déjà tant raconté la légende du fils du destructeur et de la déesse qui était sa compagne._

 _Un jour, lorsqu'il serait grand, il montrerait au monde entier que son grand-père n'était pas un doux rêveur. Il raconterait à son tour l'histoire que son grand-père lui avait tellement raconté._

L'homme froissa la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir entre ses doigts, il était vraiment furieux, il avait attendu si longtemps de pouvoir réaliser son rêve de faire enfin un film sur les légendes que lui racontait son grand-père lorsqu'il était enfant.

Ces légendes qui avaient nourri son imagination et l'avaient porté toute sa vie, vers un seul et unique but, prouver à tous ceux qui s'étaient moqués de son grand-père, le traitant de doux rêveur, qu'ils avaient tort, qu'il n'était pas seulement un rêveur.

Il avait cru toucher son rêve du doigt lorsqu'il avait entendu parler des super héros de Paris, Chat Noir et Ladybug, ces deux personnages incarnaient à la perfection l'image la plus moderne de la légende qu'il connaissait si bien.

Si son grand-père était encore de ce monde il aurait sans doute affirmé qu'ils étaient liés aux divinités dont il avait cherché des traces toute sa vie aux quatre coins du monde.

L'homme lui n'avait pas la prétention de faire des recherches scientifiques, ni quoi que ce soit d'approchant, il était un réalisateur, il faisait des films.

Il en avait tourné beaucoup, aux quatre coins du monde, avec l'impression d'ainsi marcher sur les traces de son parent, à sa manière.

Il avait attendu tellement longtemps de faire ce film, et voilà qu'une lettre mettait un terme à sa joie, alors qu'il était persuadé d'avoir atteint son but, d'avoir enfin le droit de tourner un film qui mettrait en scène la légende qu'il aimait tant, il venait de recevoir le courrier officiel qui autorisait le tournage. Il avait été ravi en lisant les premiers mots, avant de déchanter, on le laissait tourner le film oui, mais avec un autre scénario que celui qu'il avait soumis au comité qui décidait de tout.

Visiblement le généreux mécène qui finançait le tout avait décidé que sa précieuse légende ne serait pas un sujet porteur, qu'elle ne convaincrait pas le public.

Il préférait un vague projet sur les héros de Paris, dans lequel la magnifique légende était utilisée, dénaturée, n'apparaissant que pas le biais de quelques rêves que faisaient les héros.

Le réalisateur jeta la feuille de papier désormais froissée sur le bureau devant lui et s'en éloigna pour ne pas tout simplement la déchirer et la jeter.

Il se sentait trahi, humilié, il comprenait ce qu'avait du ressentir son grand-père si souvent par le passé, lorsqu'il essayait de présenter les éléments qu'il avait découvert et qui étayaient ses théories sur la légende du fils du destructeur.

Le réalisateur serra les dents, préférer une histoire de supers héros ridicules à une légende plusieurs fois millénaire... c'était stupide et tellement réducteur.

Revenant à son bureau il reprit la feuille et la lissa du bout des doigts, pour la relire une fois de plus, comme si le faire pouvait en changer les termes.

Mais non, ils étaient toujours les mêmes, toujours aussi révoltants à ses yeux.

Il allait devoir tourner un film sur Ladybug et Chat Noir, il allait devoir commencer à chercher les acteurs qui en feraient partie et il devait le faire parmi des étudiants... des gosses sans expérience.

Par dessus tout il était furieux d'un détail précis.

Il y avait un acteur qui lui était imposé. Enfin, en fait d'acteur, il n'aurait qu'un mannequin adolescent, quelqu'un qui n'avait strictement aucune connaissance en matière de tournage mais qui, à n'en pas douter, allait se comporter comme s'il savait tout sur le sujet parce qu'il avait fait le chien savant devant une ou deux caméras pour des pubs ou pour des photographes.

Il se jura de garder le gamin à l'œil et de bien lui faire comprendre dès le début qu'il ne serait pas mieux traité que les autres parce qu'il avait été propulsé sur le devant de la scène par le mécène qui finançait le tournage.

Le réalisateur recommença à tourner en rond, en proie à la colère.

Il avait déjà tourné avec des adolescents qui n'avaient pas la moindre idée de comment se passait un tournage, parfois cela s'était bien passé, mais le plus souvent il avait du faire des prodiges pour les gérer. Les gamins que l'on propulsait d'un seul coup dans le milieu du cinéma avaient une fâcheuse tendance à s'y croire très vite et à devenir imbuvables. Il fallait les maintenir dans le cadre et ce n'était pas chose facile.

Laissant la lettre il s'empara de l'autre enveloppe, celle qui contenait le scénario qui était retenu à la place du sien.

Pour une fois qu'il avait une occasion de placer la légende, après tout le temps qu'il avait consacré à l'élaboration d'un scénario qui tiendrait la route et qui saurait captiver le public avec ses éléments fantastiques...

Mais non, le mécène n'aimait pas alors tout était balayé.

Ouvrant l'enveloppe avec des gestes nerveux il tira le document, se mit à lire rapidement comme il savait si bien le faire.

Prendre connaissance du scénario était la toute première chose qu'il faisait à chaque nouveau film.

D'ordinaire il y prenait beaucoup de plaisir, même si, parfois, ce plaisir naissait des rires que lui arrachaient certains scénarios particulièrement désastreux. Mais qu'il tournait tout de même puisque c'était là son travail. Pas cette fois, même si le scénario était totalement désastreux, une histoire ridicule de gosse de riches, et de gosse de pauvres qui recevaient des objets magiques afin de lutter contre le crime... c'était pire qu'il le pensait. Personne n'y croirait un seul instant.

Cela allait faire un paquet de monde à recruter, puisqu'il fallait des figurants en pagaille, pour jouer les rôles des élèves qui évolueraient dans l'entourage des héros. Lesquels iraient dans un prestigieux établissement parisien, un établissement de luxe bien entendu.

Le réalisateur ricana.

Bien entendu... les gens qui avaient approuvé ce scénario navrant avaient souvent vu des gosses de pauvres allant dans des écoles privées hors de prix, cela courrait les rues, c'était bien connu, il lui suffirait de pousser les portes de l'établissement le plus proche et il en trouverait une dizaine, c'était certain.

Heureusement qu'il avait la promesse d'être grassement payé cette fois. Sans cette certitude il aurait sans doute refusé d'être le réalisateur du projet.

Il s'adossa à son fauteuil et ferma les yeux, il allait devoir lire très attentivement le scénario afin de déterminer avec exactitude le caractère des personnages du film. On attendait de lui qu'il trouve les meilleurs candidats possibles pour le tournage.

Ce ne serait vraiment pas chose facile. Si seulement il pouvait avoir le champs libre pour recruter des jeunes acteurs professionnels... mais non, on lui imposait de trouver des débutants.

Pour n'importe quel autre film il aurait sans doute apprécié le challenge, mais là, il était tellement déçu de ne pas pouvoir tourner avec le scénario qu'il avait travaillé si longuement... il n'avait pas envie de se prêter à cette mascarade.

Soudain, alors qu'il feuilletait le scénario un sourire commença à fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Il venait d'avoir une idée.

Il pouvait faire de ce tournage une vraie catastrophe sans en avoir l'air.

Comment ? C'était très simple, il suffisait de rater les castings. A commencer par la jeune fille qui devait jouer l'héroïne, puisque, visiblement, le mécène entendait qu'il choisisse le jeune mannequin pour incarner le héros.

Le réalisateur laissa échapper un petit rire dédaigneux.

Le garçon en question devait sans doute être un parent du fameux mécène, dont il ne savait strictement rien, sinon qu'il était assez riche pour s'offrir un tournage afin de propulser ce gosse, peut être même s'agissait il de son gosse, sur le devant de la scène.

Et bien, il n'allait pas être déçu, le réalisateur allait bel et bien mettre en avant son rejeton, et surtout il n'hésiterait pas à souligner sa totale nullité en matière de cinéma.

Sur ce point le réalisateur n'avait aucun doute, ne se faisait aucune illusion, le gosse serait une véritable calamité, il allait sans doute se montrer capricieux, exigeant, ennuyer tout le monde, se mettre les autres gamins à dos et serait incapable de retenir le quart des répliques qu'il aurait à dire.

A lui seul il était à même de transformer ce projet de film minable en formidable fiasco, mais pour être certain que ce serait bel et bien un échec retentissant, le réalisateur allait mettre toutes ses chances de son côté en soignant tout particulièrement le reste du casting.

Il allait devoir trouver les gosses les plus calamiteux qui soient. Ce ne serait pas difficile, il suffisait qu'il recrute dans l'établissement privé que fréquentait le jeune mannequin qu'on lui imposait pour vedette, à n'en point douter il allait y trouver un très riche panel de gosses de riches insupportables.

Satisfait de sa décision, persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas échouer à faire du film un flop retentissant il reposa le scénario dont il n'avait que faire pour l'heure et ouvrit avec précaution le précieux livre que lui avait offert son grand-père des années plus tôt.

Ce livre qui avait été écrit pour lui et dont il ne se séparait jamais.

Une fois plongé dans le récit, il oublia tout le reste, sa contrariété de voir ses espoirs déçus, son projet de couler le film, qui risquait de lui coûter cher au final. Il ne pensait plus à rien sinon à la légende qu'il aimait tant.

 _Le fils du destructeur se leva lentement et tourna vers celle qui venait de le rejoindre des yeux au regard si limpide qu'elle en resta muette de surprise._

 _C'était là le monstre qu'on lui avait dit de séduire afin de le réduire à l'impuissance ?_

 _Non... il y avait forcément une erreur, celui qu'elle avait sous les yeux ne pouvait pas être un monstre... il était... il était si beau._

 _Non, il était plus que cela, il était magnifique avec ses longs cheveux bruns, certes mal coiffés, bien trop longs et en désordre, sa peau halée par le soleil et sa haute taille. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu de sa vie un homme si magnifique._

 _Il l'observa un instant avant de se détourner, les épaules basses, fuyant son regard._

 _\- Allez-vous en. Dit il._

 _Même sa voix lui sembla belle et la fit frissonner._

 _En une seconde elle oublia sa mission, elle oublia qu'elle était venue pour délivrer le monde de la menace qu'il représentait. Elle oublia qu'il était son ennemi._

 _D'ailleurs l'était il vraiment ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'un monstre décidé à nuire à l'humanité toute entière comme on lui avait dit._

 _S'il avait été ainsi il se serait probablement déjà jeté sur elle, pour lui faire du mal ou au minimum s'assurer d'établir sa supériorité sur elle. Il ne se serait pas détourné comme il venait de le faire, il ne resterait pas, presque tremblant à quelques pas d'elle._

 _Presque tremblant ?_

 _Non... elle était dans l'erreur, il était bel et bien en train de trembler. Le fils du destructeur tremblait devant elle._

 _Mais pourquoi ?_

 _A suivre_


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Le petit mot du jour pour lovaChat Noir : Bonjour, voila, maintenant les bases du futur tournage sont posées et franchement, on dirait qu'elles ne sont pas solides du tout. En tout cas, tu as raison, tout le monde va avoir des surprises. Oups, je croyais l'avoir fait en disant que tu pouvais dire ce que tu voulais... désolée de ne pas avoir été plus claire : donc, oui, Coccinelle ça me va très bien !^^ (je préfère à fer à cheval ou patte de lapin en fait, mais trèfle ça passe aussi^^).**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
51)Une nuit remarquable**

Marinette se figea, soudain honteuse, elle comprenait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se poser des questions et à douter. Adrien aussi n'était pas tranquille, il se tourmentait visiblement tout autant, peut être même plus...

Elle retint son souffle et écouta, en se reprochant de le faire, mais incapable d'agir autrement. Elle avait le sentiment qu'en agissant de la sorte elle aurait des réponses aux questions qu'elle avait. Ensuite elle pourrait intervenir.

Dans la chambre Tikki ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de réfléchir à la question qui venait de lui être posé.

Elle sentait bien que le garçon face à elle était moins détaché qu'il essayait de le faire croire, elle le lisait dans son regard et dans sa façon de se tenir.

Il avait déjà beaucoup souffert et qu'il se préoccupe malgré tout des autres comme il le faisait était une preuve indéniable de sa valeur.

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à sa place. Dit elle finalement. Il est possible qu'elle soit un peu fâchée, mais je suis certaine que si elle y réfléchit bien elle saura pardonner.

Adrien hocha la tête, conscient que la petite kwami rouge ne s'avançait guère pour le ménager.

\- Merci de m'avoir répondu.

Il se détourna, il se sentait fatigué, il n'avait pas envie de retourner avec les autres, il n'avait plus envie de s'amuser.

Il avait peur, terriblement peur que Marinette ne s'éloigne de lui.

\- Tikki, Plagg, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. Murmura t'il.

Plagg le regarda en faisant la moue, jusqu'à ce que Tikki l'entraîne loin du garçon. Elle le fit monter en haut de la bibliothèque et fit en sorte de l'occuper le temps qu'Adrien se reprenne.

Adrien s'étendit sur son lit, puis cacha son visage contre les draps.

Il se mit à pleurer en silence.

Marinette se recula, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle n'entendait plus rien, mais la façon dont Adrien avait demandé aux deux kwamis de lui laisser un peu de temps était très claire, il était malheureux et elle se sentait curieusement coupable soudain.

Elle se reprocha d'avoir voulu partir, son partenaire souffrait, il avait besoin d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul.

Maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité sur lui, sur Chat Noir, il y avait beaucoup de détails qui s'éclairaient d'un jour nouveau.

Toute l'assurance dont faisait preuve son partenaire, sa façon parfois pesante lorsqu'il lui faisait des avances, tout cela n'était qu'une façade, un masque de plus qu'il portait. Il n'était pas le lourdaud qu'elle imaginait. Il était un jeune garçon qui découvrait la liberté et peut être même l'amour et c'était elle dont il s'était épris.

Elle se sentit rougir fortement.

Chat Noir était tombé amoureux d'elle, mais Adrien ? Il avait semblé se rapprocher d'elle lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle était Ladybug, mais avant cela ? Elle ne pensait pas qu'il ait été amoureux d'elle, Marinette, tant qu'il ne savait pas qu'elles étaient la même personne.

Cela faisait un peu mal, mais après tout, elle était mal placée pour lui faire des reproches, elle n'avait pas fait mieux.

Elle rêvait d'Adrien sans voir qu'il était juste à côté d'elle. Elle avait repoussé Chat Noir, parfois sans trop de ménagement, elle avait préféré ne pas croire en ses sentiments.

Maintenant elle ne le pouvait plus et lui non plus.

Elle pesa longuement le pour et le contre.

Elle avait envie d'entrer et de le consoler mais elle n'osait pas. S'il avait besoin de rester un peu seul avait elle le droit de passer outre sa volonté.

Elle se détourna, fit quelques pas pour s'en aller puis se retourna à nouveau et se rapprocha de la porte, elle s'appuya contre elle et ferma les yeux, songeant au jour où elle s'était tenue contre une porte pas si lointaine de celle-ci, après avoir parlé à Adrien, elle n'avait pas osé passer cette porte là ce jour là. Mais c'était un autre jour, un jour lointain, un autre jour.

Elle n'avait pas eu le courage ce jour là, mais le temps avait passé, elle avait changé.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la porte.

Elle se figea, prise au dépourvu.

Adrien dormait, étendu en maillot sur son lit, replié sur lui même comme un chat. Elle rougit et fit un mouvement pour s'en aller, mais avant qu'elle ait pu sortir Adrien s'éveilla et ouvrit les yeux, la découvrant à quelques pas de lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, les yeux verts d'Adrien s'écarquillèrent puis cillèrent nerveusement, Marinette baissa les siens.

Adrien se redressa vivement sur un coude, rougissant d'être surpris dans un moment de faiblesse.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa t'il, je t'ai fait attendre.

Marinette se rapprocha lentement et s'assit au bord du lit.

\- Longue journée n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t'elle doucement.

Adrien s'assit à son tour et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, mais pas que pour moi... murmura t'il en la regardant.

Marinette ne chercha pas à nier, il la connaissait bien après tout, sans doute mieux qu'elle ne le connaissait. Il avait su voir plus loin qu'elle.

Elle connaissait son emploi du temps, mais elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

\- Je suis désolée Adrien, je n'ai pas été très gentille avec toi... souffla t'elle.

Les yeux verts d'Adrien la fixèrent avec surprise.

\- Comment cela ?

Marinette rougit et baissa les yeux.

\- Tu sais bien, la façon dont je me suis comportée envers toi quand tu étais Chat Noir.

Adrien réalisa ce qu'elle voulait dire et tendit la main pour lui effleurer la joue. Marinette releva la tête en sentant ce contact. Adrien avait l'air sérieux, et en même temps, avec ses cheveux en désordre de s'être endormi comme il l'avait fait, il avait l'air vraiment mignon...

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Marinette, tu avais raison, je ne me comportais pas vraiment de façon idéale. La seule chose qui m'importe est que nous soyons ensemble. Dit il doucement.

Marinette rougit.

\- Ensemble ? Répéta t'elle nerveusement.

Adrien refusa de reculer ou de se taire, il avait attendu trop longtemps ce moment, il avait besoin de mettre les choses à plat. Immédiatement.

\- Marinette, je suis amoureux de toi, depuis longtemps déjà. J'avoue qu'au départ je t'aimais en tant que Ladybug, mais surtout parce que c'était plus facile pour moi. Tu étais si mystérieuse, si assurée, et tu ne me laissais pas approcher. Je pouvais rêver à ma guise.

Marinette s'empourpra un peu plus. Adrien laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- Et maintenant que tu sais la vérité ? Demanda Marinette, encouragée par le rire. Tu n'es pas déçu ? Je ne suis que Marinette.

Adrien se rapprocha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se reculer, le regard intense et interrogatif.

\- Je ne serai jamais déçu.

Il se leva et lui tendit la main.

Marinette hésita, puis se leva à son tour et prit la main tendue.

Adrien ne disait plus rien, mais elle savait qu'en acceptant cette main tendue elle acceptait bien plus et elle espérait qu'elle n'était pas en train de faire une erreur qui les laisserait blessés tous les deux.

Adrien inclina la tête et l'attira contre lui.

\- Donne nous une chance ma Lady. S'il te plaît... tu as su me faire confiance alors que tu me trouvais insupportable et que tu pensais que j'agissais ainsi avec toutes les filles, tu peux bien me donner une chance maintenant que tu sais qui je suis vraiment non ?

Il affectait de prendre un ton léger, de faire comme s'il était en train de rire de lui même, mais Marinette n'était pas dupe, il était très sérieux.

A présent elle savait voir plus loin que le masque qu'il lui offrait.

Elle se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle tenait à lui offrir ce baiser, pour lui prouver que les choses avaient vraiment changé entre eux.

Adrien ne chercha pas à le prolonger malgré l'envie qu'il en avait de le faire. Il ne voulait pas aller trop loin et risquer de la faire fuir.

Alors qu'ils s'écartaient l'un de l'autre quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Dites les amoureux, je ne voudrai pas vous casser la baraque, mais vos amis commencent à se demander où vous êtes partis et si vous allez finir par revenir. Il ne faudrait pas que cela finisse par alerter le père d'Adrien. Lança la voix ironique de Jeffrey.

Adrien et Marinette s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent d'un œil inquiet.

Jeffrey avait raison, ils devaient rejoindre les autres au plus vite avant que Gabriel ne se rende compte qu'ils s'étaient isolés dans la chambre d'Adrien.

Adrien fila se recoiffer tandis que Marinette sortait rejoindre Jeffrey.

Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise en sa présence, mais elle était persuadée qu'il ne lui ferait rien.

Elle veilla pourtant à conserver une distance prudente entre eux.

Adrien les rejoignit très vite, visiblement tout aussi méfiant à l'encontre de Jeffrey. Il se plaça vivement entre le jeune homme et Marinette.

\- Tu aurais du m'attendre à l'intérieur. Lui souffla t'il. On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui donner l'impression d'avoir peur de lui. Répliqua Marinette sur le même ton, en levant le menton bien haut.

Jeffrey les observait avec amusement.

\- Lui a de très bonnes oreilles. Déclara t'il avec humour, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. L'avantage d'être à moitié kwami.

\- Lui n'est surtout pas d'une discrétion remarquable. Rétorqua Marinette en lui faisant face les sourcils froncés et le visage réprobateur. Mais de la part de quelqu'un qui s'est invité lui même et a ramené Chloé, je présume que cela n'a rien de très étonnant.

Jeffrey sourit, visiblement très amusé par la remontrance.

\- Non en effet, j'ai de fait considéré que vous avoir donné des entrées pour la boite de nuit me donnait ce droit. Dit il d'un ton léger.

\- Cela n'en reste pas moins quelque peu cavalier. Souligna Marinette.

\- Oh, je ne suis pas très bien éduqué, j'en ai peur, et puis je suis un étranger qui cherchait juste à se faire des amis à Paris. Vous pourriez avoir un peu pitié d'un pauvre voyageur solitaire non ? Plaisanta Jeffrey.

Marinette haussa les sourcils, les bras croisés et le menton toujours haut, pour marquer sa défiance et sa réprobation.4

\- Un pauvre voyageur solitaire ? Vraiment ? Questionna t'elle d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

Jeffrey hocha vigoureusement la tête, sans cesser de sourire.

\- Oui, absolument !

Marinette avait du mal à se retenir de sourire elle même, il y avait quelque chose dans le comportement de Jeffrey qui était tellement irrésistible qu'il donnait envie de rire. Il savait être charmant et son humour faisait mouche. Il était plus que probable que sa part kwami y était pour quelque chose, du moins c'était le sentiment qu'elle en avait.

Il ne semblait pas y avoir de risques à accepter de se laisser faire et de se détendre, jugea t'elle. Il n'avait rien d'hostile et surtout, il n'était pas un akumatisé qu'elle pouvait délivrer. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de le purifier, elle en était à peu près certaine. Il valait donc mieux qu'elle joue le jeu, du moins tant qu'elle et Adrien n'auraient pas parlé avec le grand gardien.

Elle était tout de même assez troublée même si elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer.

Un adolescent qui serait mi humain mi kwami ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment possible ? Et si cela était la stricte vérité, le grand gardien était il au courant ?

S'il ne l'était pas il était de leur devoir de l'en informer au plus vite et s'il l'était, pourquoi ne les avait il pas mis en garde contre une rencontre de ce genre ?

Adrien et Plagg y avaient perdu beaucoup tout de même. Ce n'était pas rien.

Marinette souriait, tout en suivant les deux garçons vers l'extérieur, mais elle continuait à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé en peu de temps et elle avait le sentiment que ce n'était que le début.

Cela lui faisait un peu peur alors elle tentait de le masquer.

Elle ne voulait pas transmettre son angoisse à sa kwami et encore moins à Adrien.

Loin de là le kwami du grand maître s'était réveillé en sursaut et se précipitait vers le vieil homme qu'il servait.

\- Maître ! Maître ! Quelque chose vient de se produire ! Le miraculous du Chat Noir a été détruit !

Le regard du grand maître se fit plus grave et sombre. Il marcha vers la boite qui avait contenu tant de miraculous et qui était pratiquement vide à présent.

\- Je vois... le temps est donc venu... aurai-je encore la force de faire face ?

\- Qu'allons nous faire Maître ? Questionna son kwami.

\- Attendre, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre pour l'heure.

 _A suivre_


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Petit mot pour lovaChat Noir : hum, à ce point ? Je devrai peut être revoir l'intensité à la baisse... ou pas. Sans doute pas, je m'amuse trop à écrire comme je le fais. J'espère tout de même que tu vas résister. Je vais faire mon possible pour placer des moments mignons, même si pour le moment, ce n'est pas trop ça. Vilains personnages qui n'en font qu'à leurs têtes...**

 **Un résumé d'une heure ? Et bien, pour moi cela se nomme un compte rendu, mais au moins on sait tout de ce qu'il se passe, moi ça m'irait. Tu peux papoter autant que tu veux, j'aime beaucoup les lecteurs (même fantômes) qui papotent, ça fait passer de bons moments.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour la review et pour les coccinelles !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
52)Une nuit remarquable seconde partie**

Jeffrey obligea Marinette et Adrien à s'arrêter en posant les mains sur leurs épaules.

Ils se délivrèrent de son étreinte immédiatement, Adrien s'interposa à nouveau, protégeant Marinette.

Jeffrey leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- Du calme vous deux, je voulais juste vous dire que si j'étais vous je ferai en sorte de profiter de cette soirée que vous avez pu obtenir. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est la première du genre que vous viviez, profitez en à fond ! Chloé est partie, elle ne vous gâchera donc pas la vie, quand à Nathanael, je doute qu'il soit du genre à le faire. Je sais que ma présence vous met mal à l'aise, je vais partir si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Il était navré de devoir partir et cela se voyait, mais il comprenait. Comment pourraient ils vouloir de lui ? Il leur avait avoué lui même être un monstre, et encore... il ne leur avait pas tout dit.

Il ne leur avait pas dit qu'il avait tué un homme et qu'il ne se souvenait même pas comment.

Il était né dans une petite ville, où tout le monde connaissait tout le monde et où la moindre anecdote racontée le matin était connue de tous avant même que la journée s'achève.

Très vite sa différence fut connue de tous. Au départ ses parents firent leur possible pour faire croire qu'il était seulement précoce, mais lorsque ses pouvoirs de kwami s'éveillèrent les gens comprirent qu'il n'était pas seulement un enfant en avance sur ceux du même âge.

A deux ans il était capable de choses qui émerveillaient son père et terrifiaient sa mère. Comme tous les enfants il recherchait leur amour mais sentait bien que sa mère avait peur de lui même si elle essayait de le cacher.

Alors que son père était fier de lui et faisait son possible pour lui apprendre à comprendre et maîtriser ce qu'il était, sa mère voulait seulement qu'il se comporte comme les autres enfants. Qu'il soit normal. Elle refusait en bloc sa différence, faisait tout pour la nier, la faire disparaître.

Jusqu'au jour, lorsqu'il avait trois ans, où elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas le changer, qu'il serait toujours à moitié kwami et qu'elle n'avait plus été en mesure de le supporter.

Elle avait fuit, après l'avoir confié à un homme qui détestait ce qu'il était. Un homme qui voulait le tuer, sur qui elle comptait pour débarrasser le monde de la menace qu'il représentait à ses yeux.

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi sa mère le déposait chez cet homme qui sentait mauvais et qui avait l'air méchant. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui avait suivi.

L'homme avait sorti un grand couteau et le monde n'avait plus jamais été pareil.

Jeffrey se souvenait de l'éclat du soleil sur la lame et ensuite sa mémoire s'était effacée pour un temps, lorsqu'elle avait recommencé à fonctionner son père était là devant lui, les yeux emplis de larmes et d'horreur.

L'homme qui lui avait fait si peur était par terre et il ne bougeait plus, il se tenait dans une position curieuse, il avait les yeux ouverts mais ils étaient étranges. Jeffrey se souvenait d'avoir eu peur de cette posture anormale et de ce regard vide. Il se souvenait également que la lame, brisée, était à côté de lui et qu'il l'avait regardée aussi, se demandant comment elle avait bien pu se casser.

Des années plus tard il se souvenait d'avoir encore regardé l'homme puis son père qui pleurait en silence et d'avoir demandé à son père s'il pouvait réparer l'homme cassé qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Son père l'avait alors pris dans ses bras, l'avait serré très fort et lui avait répondu qu'on ne pouvait pas le réparer.

Plus tard il lui avait dit que sa mère était partie et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Qu'eux aussi devaient partir et qu'ils ne reviendraient sans doute jamais dans la petite ville.

Que son nom ne serait plus Jayden mais Jeffrey.

Ils avaient voyagé sans relâche, pour éviter les questions. Jeffrey avait peu à peu pris conscience que c'était à cause de lui qu'ils devaient fuir de la sorte, parce qu'il était différent. Anormal...

Son père ne lui faisait aucun reproche mais il se sentait tout de même coupable parfois.

Ensuite il n'avait plus jamais connu que cette vie d'errance, ces nuits dans des chambres d'hôtel, des cabanes perdues dans les bois, des tentes ou des caravanes, ces repas en voiture ou dans la nature.

Tant qu'il n'avait pas été capable de contrôler ses pouvoirs son père l'avait gardé à l'écart des humains, pour leur sécurité à tous. Ils vivaient la plupart du temps dans des lieux reculés, loin des hommes, ne retournant en ville que lorsque le temps et les lieux les y obligeaient, que son père ne trouvait rien d'autre. Jeffrey adorait ces moments, les seuls où il pouvait voir d'autres enfants. Mais il savait qu'alors son père vivait dans la crainte et son plaisir s'en trouvait gâché.

Jeffrey se souvenait d'avoir passé des heures à regarder à travers des vitres, à envier les autres enfants, ceux qui avaient le droit de sortir, de jouer entre eux.

Ce n'était qu'après ses quinze ans que son père lui avait enfin donné l'autorisation de se mêler aux humains. Lorsqu'il avait été tout à fait certain qu'il était à même de garder le contrôle quoi qu'il se passe. Lorsqu'il avait été évident qu'il ne pouvait plus le retenir prisonnier plus longtemps.

Ce jour là Jeffrey avait eu l'impression de commencer à vivre.

Il avait tellement de choses à découvrir, depuis deux ans s'étaient écoulés, il avait pu expérimenter de nombreuses choses, rencontrer beaucoup de gens et enfin leur parler, mais il avait le sentiment que le meilleur était encore à venir.

Oui... le meilleur était encore à venir, pas pas ce soir là, ni dans cette maison là.

Il n'y était pas le bienvenu et il fallait qu'il parte.

Il se changea en un battement de cœur, transformant le maillot de bain en habits, reprenant ceux qu'il portait en arrivant. S'il y avait bien une chose que son père avait réussi à lui enseigner c'était à ne pas se faire remarquer. Enfin, autant qu'il était possible de ne pas se faire remarquer lorsqu'on avait comme lui de longs cheveux noirs et une peau que le moindre rayon de soleil faisait brunir.

Adrien et Marinette le regardèrent faire, ébahis par l'aisance avec laquelle il utilisait ses pouvoirs. S'ils avaient eu le moindre doute sur le fait qu'il soit ce qu'il disait, mi humain, mi kwami, ce qui n'était pas le cas, ils ne pourraient plus en avoir après une démonstration de ce genre.

Alors que Jeffrey passait près d'eux, visiblement prêt à partir ainsi qu'il l'avait dit, son regard se posa sur eux, empli de tristesse.

Adrien sut immédiatement ce qu'il ressentait, il connaissait cette expression, il avait pu la voir de nombreuses fois en se regardant dans un miroir avant qu'il n'obtienne enfin le droit de quitter la cage dorée dans laquelle son père tenait tellement à le garder.

Jeffrey était aussi seul que lui avait pu être.

Non, il était sans doute bien plus seul, Adrien en prenait soudain conscience. Par sa nature même Jeffrey était à part, sans doute avait il été maintenu à l'écart lui aussi. Peut être était il avec eux ce soir là parce qu'il s'était échappé de l'emprise d'un père trop protecteur, tout comme lui.

Il sentit de la compassion naître en lui. Il se reconnaissait un peu en Jeffrey à présent, même s'ils avaient plus de différences que de points communs.

Ils avaient tous deux grandi seuls, surveillés et cloîtrés.

Il ne pouvait pas repousser quelqu'un qui avait vécu une enfance semblable à la sienne. Même si Jeffrey lui avait causé du tort, il n'avait rien fait qui soit irréversible, il avait même indiqué les moyens de réparer.

\- Jeffrey, tu ne veux pas rester ? Demanda t'il impulsivement.

Marinette et Jeffrey le regardèrent avec surprise. Ils ne s'étaient attendu ni l'un ni l'autre à une telle question.

Elle les prenait au dépourvu. Il les prenait au dépourvu.

Quelques instants plus tôt il se défiait ouvertement et à présent il demandait à Jeffrey de rester ?

Cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens à leurs yeux.

Marinette posa la main sur le bras d'Adrien et le scruta attentivement, cherchant la moindre trace de fièvre ou de malaise, de n'importe quoi qui puisse expliquer un revirement si soudain.

Elle ne vit rien d'anormal, Adrien semblait pareil à ce qu'il était avant de dire des choses aussi surprenantes.

Elle coula ensuite un regard méfiant en direction de Jeffrey.

S'il était capable de se créer des habits comme il venait de le faire, de quoi d'autre était il capable ?

Après tout, le Papillon était en mesure de repérer les personnes en proie à de mauvaises pensées, de leur transmettre des pouvoirs exceptionnels et de communiquer avec elles à distance. Donc comment savoir de quoi pouvait bien être capable un être qui, comme Jeffrey, était à demi kwami.

A n'en point douter il avait des capacités qui défiaient l'entendement.

Il pouvait sans doute influencer les gens lui aussi.

Marinette serra les dents et fusilla l'adolescent brun du regard, prête à se battre s'il le fallait, pour qu'il délivre Adrien du sortilège.

Jeffrey prit le regard et le changement d'attitude de la jeune fille comme une véritable gifle. Cela lui ramena en mémoire le nombre de fois, où, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un tout jeune garçon de deux ou trois ans, et qu'il échappait à la main de sa mère pour s'approcher d'autres enfants, il voyait ces derniers s'enfuir en courant, parfois même en hurlant, parce que tous savaient ce qu'il était dans la petite ville, qu'il n'était qu'un monstre qu'il fallait fuir.

Il recula instinctivement, le cœur serré.

Pourquoi lui en voulait elle ?

Il n'avait rien fait.

Adrien fixa Marinette avec surprise, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il prenait à son amie. Pourquoi semblait elle soudain sur le point de se jeter sur Jeffrey ? Pourquoi le regardait elle comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Marinette ? Questionna t'il doucement, désireux de comprendre, d'avoir une explication. Que se passe t'il ? Pourquoi es-tu si en colère d'un seul coup ?

\- Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'il s'en est pris à toi ! Répondit Marinette. Tu n'en as probablement pas conscience, mais il t'a fait quelque chose.

Adrien et Jeffrey la regardaient à présent comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit, ce qui mit Marinette en rage.

Qu'Adrien la regarde ainsi était normal, puisqu'il était sous l'emprise du demi kwami, mais que Jeffrey, Jayden ou quel que soit son nom, se permette de faire l'innocent, était plus qu'elle ne pouvait accepter.

\- Vous devriez avoir honte ! Vous en prendre à Adrien de la sorte ! Alors qu'il ne vous a rien fait ! Délivrez le de votre sortilège immédiatement !

\- Mais de quel sortilège parlez vous ? Questionna Jeffrey. Je ne lance pas de sortilèges...

\- Inutile de mentir, Adrien se méfiait de vous et voilà qu'il vous demande de rester, cela prouve bien que vous avez fait quelque chose, que vous lui avez fait quelque chose, pour qu'il vous autorise à rester. C'est ignoble de forcer les gens de la sorte, uniquement pour vous amuser. Vous êtes pire que le Papillon !

Jeffrey n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être le Papillon, il n'était à Paris que depuis cinq jours et n'avait jamais entendu prononcer ce nom là, mais vu l'intonation de la jeune fille, ce ne devait pas être quelqu'un de bien.

La douleur s'intensifia en lui, il n'avait rien fait à Adrien mais à quoi bon leur dire ? La jeune fille était convaincue du contraire et Adrien allait la croire elle, il ne se faisait aucune illusion.

C'était normal après tout, ils étaient partenaires et amis, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, elle savait comment il réagissait et ce brusque changement d'attitude ne pouvait que l'inquiéter et lui faire craindre qu'il ait été manipulé.

Jeffrey ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais que cela était douloureux d'être jugé et reconnu coupable sans avoir rien fait, seulement parce qu'il était différent.

Que faire à présent ? Comment arranger les choses ? Il n'avait pas envie de partir et de les laisser sur cette mauvaise impression.

Par dessus tout, il ne voulait pas laisser Adrien croire qu'il ait pu agir contre lui, manipuler ses sentiments pour quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'une fête.

Il chercha le regard du garçon et le trouva sans peine.

Adrien le fixait avec incrédulité, hésitant encore à croire ce que disait Marinette mais commençant à douter.

Elle avait l'air si convaincue, si convaincante...

Il ne se sentait pas différent d'avant, il ne ressentait rien de particulier à vrai dire, mais les gens que le Papillon ciblaient ressentaient ils quelque chose de spécial ?

Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir ressenti quoi que ce soit les fois où il avait été touché par une attaque, mais il n'aurait pas su le dire avec précision, à chaque fois que Ladybug avait ramené la situation à la normale ses souvenirs s'étaient effacés.

Il ne pouvait donc pas être certain que Jeffrey soit innocent de ce dont Marinette l'accusait, mais il ne pouvait pas plus affirmer avec précision qu'il était coupable.

 _A suivre_


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Petit mot pour lovaChat Noir : Mais pas de soucis, j'ai beaucoup apprécié, tu recommences quand tu veux^^. C'est vrai que Jeffrey a eu des moments difficiles, mais son père a toujours été là pour lui, et l'aime énormément. Ils ont eu une vie assez particulière mais je ne crois pas que Jeffrey ait été malheureux, il ne manquait pas d'affection en tout cas. Je comprends l'idée que tu veux exprimer oui, enfin je crois. Marinette fait douter Adrien et du coup le pauvre ne sait plus s'il a raison ou tort, s'il est libre de ses choix ou contrôlé. Pas évident pour eux. Merci pour la review et les coccinelles du jour. Bises.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
53)Une nuit remarquable troisième partie**

Lorsque Adrien vit le regard de Jeffrey chercher le sien il ne l'évita pas, si vraiment le demi kwami l'avait ensorcelé il n'avait plus rien à craindre, et si cet échange de regards était le moyen utilisé pour que cela agisse, alors il sentirait sans doute quelque chose.

Surtout il espérait pouvoir lire la vérité dans les yeux de l'autre.

On lui avait dit un jour que les yeux étaient les portes de l'âme, il avait trouvé cela très poétique mais il n'avait pas trop cru en ces propos.

Les yeux étaient des yeux, des organes, ils ne reflétaient que les choses se trouvant devant eux à sa connaissance.

Avec le temps il avait réfléchi à ce sujet, s'était demandé quelle part de vérité pouvait bien se trouver dans la phrase. Peut être était il temps de le découvrir.

Lorsqu'il riva son regard à celui de Jeffrey, il se méfiait, influencé par l'attitude de Marinette en qui il avait une totale confiance.

Ce qu'il put lire dans les yeux de Jeffrey l'atteignit de plein fouet.

Le demi kwami avait les larmes aux yeux, même s'il s'efforçait de les cacher, elles ne coulaient pas mais elles donnaient à ses yeux marron un éclat plus prononcé.

L'accusation de Marinette, leur attitude pleine de défiance lui faisaient mal.

Adrien réalisa que Marinette avait tort, Jeffrey n'avait rien fait, il était innocent de ce dont elle l'accusait.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa partenaire accabler encore quelqu'un qui n'avait rien fait, en dehors du fait que cela était particulièrement injuste, il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne se le pardonnerait pas lorsqu'elle comprendrait ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Marinette, Jeffrey n'a rien fait. Tu te trompe. Affirma t'il d'un ton assuré.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

\- Fais moi confiance ma lady, ton chat est assez bon juge en la matière.

Marinette fronça un peu plus les sourcils, peu convaincue par ce que lui disait son partenaire et ami.

Tout cela allait un peu trop vite à son goût, elle n'était certaine de rien, elle devait bien l'admettre, elle avait juste analysé la situation comme elle le faisait lors des combats et les conclusions qu'elle en avait retiré n'étaient pas en faveur de Jeffrey.

Cependant, elle se prit à douter. Adrien avait l'air sincère, il avait l'air lui même... Jeffrey ne tentait rien, ne cherchait même pas à se défendre.

Elle se reprit immédiatement.

Justement, il ne cherchait pas à se défendre, s'il était innocent ne devrait il pas clamer son innocence ?

Jeffrey les regarda à tour de rôle puis se résigna.

Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de partir, mais avant cela il voulait les apaiser.

Pour cela il ne connaissait qu'une seule façon.

Tant pis s'il achevait de perdre leur confiance, il ne l'avait pas eu très longtemps de toute manière.

\- Marinette a raison Adrien, affirma t'il, je t'ai manipulé pour avoir le droit de rester. Elle m'a hélas percé à jour. Elle est vraiment plus maligne que je ne le pensais. Bon, tant pis, j'admets ma défaite. Je te délivre et je pars.

Les deux autres adolescents restèrent muets de surprise en entendant ces mots.

Jeffrey en profita pour poser la main sur le front d'Adrien, comme s'il agissait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Puis il la laissa retomber et fit demi tour. Il s'éloigna sans se retourner.

Une fois à l'extérieur Il marqua une pause à côté de Toshiko.

\- Tu devrais aller les voir. Lui souffla t'il.

Elle le regarda avec inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Ne put elle pas se retenir de demander.

Jeffrey avait beau s'attendre à cette question elle ne lui fit pas moins mal.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait, c'est ce que tout le monde s'attend à ce que je fasse le problème. Répondit il.

Il reprit sa progression, décidé à partir.

Peut être que sa mère avait eu raison à l'époque, peut être qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre, qu'il n'était pas à sa place parmi les humains...

Non ! Ce n'était pas vrai ! Il n'était pas mauvais ! Il n'était pas un monstre ! Il ne voulait faire de mal à personne ! Même s'il avait tué un homme...

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

Oui... il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait tué un homme, même s'il n'en gardait aucun souvenir, l'homme au couteau ne s'était pas brisé la nuque tout seul, le couteau n'avait pas été cassé par accident. Quelqu'un avait fait tout cela et puisqu'ils n'étaient que deux dans cette maison, Jeffrey ne pouvait nier qu'il était le coupable.

Qu'il ne se souvienne pas, qu'il n'ait alors que trois ans et que ce soit de la légitime défense puisque l'homme avait un couteau et lui voulait du mal, rien n'effaçait le fait qu'il l'avait tué.

Dans le couloir Adrien fut le premier à se secouer.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Jeffrey avait fait ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il avait la quasi certitude que ce n'était qu'un leurre. Il n'avait pas senti de pouvoir se déclencher, il n'avait rien senti du tout en vérité et il doutait totalement que l'autre ait agi d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit Jeffrey n'avait effectivement rien osé lui faire et il avait simulé cette libération pour les apaiser, soit il avait effectivement fait quelque chose et avait fait semblant de l'annuler, probablement pour la même raison.

Adrien revit le moment où Jeffrey était venu au secours de Chloé, un acte généreux que n'aurait pas fait quelqu'un de mauvais.

Il commençait à se dire que Marinette était dans l'erreur et cela le mettait dans une position assez désagréable.

Devait il dire à son amie ce qu'il pensait, au risque de lui faire de la peine ou se taire et laisser partir Jeffrey ?

Il était tentant de garder le silence pour épargner Marinette, la fille qu'il aimait, mais cela serait faire preuve de beaucoup d'égoïsme. Jeffrey ne méritait pas d'être traité de la sorte, uniquement parce qu'il était à moitié kwami.

En une seconde la décision d'Adrien était prise. Tant pis si Marinette n'appréciait pas et continuait à se méfier, tant pis si elle croyait qu'il était toujours manipulé, il n'allait pas laisser partir Jeffrey alors qu'il était certain de son innocence.

S'il était devenu Chat Noir c'était pour lutter contre l'injustice et il se devait de ne pas dévier du cap qu'il s'était fixé, qu'il soit ou non Chat Noir.

Il s'élança vers l'extérieur, décidé à rattraper et retenir Jeffrey.

Marinette le suivit du regard, pas vraiment étonnée de le voir foncer de la sorte. Elle aussi avait pris le temps de réfléchir et elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si dure.

Certes Jeffrey avait mal agi, mais il n'était visiblement pas méchant et elle n'avait aucun droit de le traiter comme elle venait de le faire.

Elle devait lui présenter des excuses.

Elle suivit donc Adrien.

Lequel avait rattrapé Jeffrey juste avant qu'il n'atteigne la grille.

\- Jeffrey ! Ne pars pas ! Dit vivement Adrien en posant la main sur le bras du brun.

Jeffrey tourna vers lui le visage crispé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Adrien prenait la peine de venir le retenir mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir le savoir.

\- Je voulais seulement passer un bon moment, j'avais oublié ce que je suis.

\- Je me moque bien de ce que tu es, reste. Insista Adrien.

Jeffrey hésita. Adrien avait l'air sincère, mais il n'était pas le seul en cause.

\- Malgré ce que j'ai fait ? Tenta t'il d'ironiser.

\- Je sais que tu n'as rien fait. Assura Adrien. Marinette se trompe. Et même si elle avait raison, tu n'as rien fait qui mérite qu'on te traite ainsi. Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé, j'étais sincère, j'ai très envie que tu reste avec nous.

Marinette les rejoignit, Adrien lui fit face, l'air décidé.

\- Je sais que tu as cru bien faire, mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait fait quoi que ce soit. Je le saurai si c'était le cas. Je suis libre de mes choix et c'est librement que je demande à Jeffrey de nous excuser et de ne pas partir.

Marinette hocha la tête.

\- Je sais. Je suis vraiment navrée Jeffrey, je n'ai pas été juste envers toi, je n'avais pas le droit de t'accuser sans preuves comme je l'ai fait. J'espère que tu veux bien me pardonner.

Jeffrey resta quelques instants immobile et silencieux. Puis il prit la main que lui tendait Adrien et se risqua à sourire à Marinette.

\- Si c'est ce que vous voulez, disons qu'il ne s'est rien passé et profitons de ces moments... enfin, une fois que je me serai changé, l'eau m'attire beaucoup, il fait encore chaud.

Les deux autres adolescents approuvèrent et le regardèrent retourner vers la maison.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite Alya, Nino et Nathanael qui avaient fait de leur mieux pour ne pas les regarder.

\- Tout va bien ? Questionna Alya.

\- Oui. Assurèrent Adrien et Marinette d'une même voix.

Alya n'était pas très convaincue, mais si ses amis voulaient affirmer que tel était le cas, elle n'avait pas envie pour le moment de chercher à en savoir plus. Elle préférait profiter de l'instant, pour une fois qu'ils étaient autorisés à rester chez les Agreste elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher en commençant à poser des questions.

Jeffrey ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, à nouveau vêtu de son maillot.

Il adressa un sourire à Nathanael qui crayonnait dans son coin.

\- Nathanael, tu devrais poser ton carnet et tes crayons, profite de la piscine avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid pour cela.

Nathanael rougit et soupira.

\- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans l'eau. Avoua t'il.

Même s'il avait passé un maillot il avait préféré aussi se pourvoir d'un tee-shirt.

Jeffrey se rapprocha de lui.

\- Tu as peur de l'eau ? Questionna t'il doucement.

Nathanael regarda en direction d'Adrien et de Nino. Jeffrey comprit immédiatement, ce n'était pas de l'eau que le garçon avait peur.

Il posa le bras sur les épaules de Nathanael et le sentit se raidir.

\- Du calme, je ne vais pas te jeter à l'eau et je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit ait envie de te chahuter, n'est-ce pas ?

Adrien et Nino se tournèrent vers eux, Adrien réalisa lui aussi ce qu'il en était et approuva.

\- En effet, tu n'as rien à craindre Nathanael, nous n'allons pas chahuter. Tu as ma parole.

Nathanael hésitait encore, même si Adrien l'affirmait il n'en restait pas moins qu'il ne pouvait pas parler au nom des autres.

\- Je n'aime pas le chahut. Déclara Marinette. Je préfère me baigner dans le calme.

\- Moi aussi. Ajouta Alya.

Elle n'avait rien contre un bon chahut, mais si Adrien n'en voulait pas, alors elle ne chercherait pas à en déclencher. Il était chez lui, elle se plierait à ce qu'il disait.

\- OK, pas de chahut. Termina Nino.

Nathanael crispa la main sur son tee-shirt, il avait un peu peur de se dévoiler, il avait conscience qu'il n'était pas à son avantage s'il se comparait aux trois autres.

\- Allez, viens, l'eau est bonne. Lui dit Jeffrey qui s'était écarté et avait plongé une main dans la piscine.

Il donna l'exemple en plongeant lui même avec plaisir.

Pour s'être souvent baigné dans des torrents et des lacs il appréciait au plus haut point la température de l'eau de la piscine.

Nino, Adrien, Marinette et Alya se joignirent à lui. Nathanael resta quelques minutes à les observer, très tenté de se remettre à dessiner, mais il finit par retirer son tee-shirt et par entrer dans la piscine à son tour. Cachant vivement son corps pâle et mince sous la surface.

Son arrivée fut saluée gaiement, mais personne ne le chahuta, il en fut soulagé et parvint à apprécier le moment.

La nuit tombant Toshiko et Laurent qui gardaient un œil sur les adolescents, allumèrent des torches et le foyer central de la table barbecue.

Adrien tourna les yeux vers les flammes et sourit.

Toshiko n'avait vraiment rien laissé au hasard.

Il quitta la piscine et frissonna, hors de l'eau il faisait vite frais. Il se sécha rapidement et s'entoura d'une serviette sèche, il en tendit une à chacun de ses invités lorsqu'ils sortirent à leur tour.

Une fois à peu près secs ils retournèrent en riant vers la maison. Jeffrey seul s'attarda un peu dans la piscine, ne pouvant pas se changer devant les autres il devait attendre qu'ils ressortent.

Toshiko s'approcha de lui.

\- Ton père vient de téléphoner, Viviane ne veut pas dormir sans t'avoir vu. Lui dit elle.

Jeffrey sourit avec malice.

\- Je vais aller lui dire bonne nuit. S'ils sortent avant mon retour dites leur que je suis allé faire un tour.

Avant que Toshiko ait pu protester il avait disparu de la piscine.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne s'habituerait jamais à ces capacités.

 _A suivre_


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Petit mot pour le guest du chapitre 53 : en effet, les choses s'arrangent. Contente que le texte te plaise. On va voir Viviane dans celui qui vient.**

 **Petit mot pour lovaChat Noir : De rien, Jeffrey le méritait je pense. Pour le moment c'est surtout Nathanael que je plains, il ne semblait pas très à l'aise au début. On dirait qu'il est un chouia complexé dans mon histoire le pauvre. On va voir Viviane sous toutes les coutures je crois, vu que ce chapitre est pour elle en gros. Cette review me fait très plaisir oui. Surtout qu'il y a des coccinelles à la fin.**

 **Pour ce qui est de la classe, aucune, fini tout ça pour moi, place au monde du travail.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
54)Une petite fille en pyjama rose et blanc**

Tout en se téléportant dans la suite qu'ils louaient au Grand Paris Jeffrey se recréa des habits. La mère de Viviane, Lucie, qui ne se nommait pas vraiment Lucie, Jeffrey le savait fort bien, mais il faisait comme s'il ne se doutait de rien, serait sans doute dans la chambre de la petite et il ne voulait pas la choquer. Enfin, si tant est qu'on puisse être choqué de voir arriver un adolescent de dix sept ans vêtu seulement d'un maillot de bain.

Jeffrey soupira. Son père traitait Lucie comme une personne fragile, prête à se briser au moindre choc, mais lui savait qu'elle était très différente de ce que son père s'imaginait.

Oui... Lucie n'était pas du tout comme sa mère à lui, elle n'avait pas peur de Viviane, elle l'adorait, elle était prête à tout pour la protéger.

Pour Jeffrey Lucie était comme son père, et il aimait cette idée, au moins, tout comme lui, Viviane avait un parent qui ne la laisserait jamais.

Il entra dans la chambre de la petite et comme il s'y attendait y trouva Lucie.

Elle se leva en souriant de la chaise où elle se tenait et répondit avec chaleur à son salut.

\- Bonsoir Jeffrey, tu es très attendu ce soir. Dit elle.

Jeffrey n'eut pas le temps de faire un commentaire, une flèche blonde, blanche et rose venait de jaillir du lit et se précipitait vers lui.

\- Jay ! Piailla une voix enfantine.

Habitué à la chose Jeffrey la cueilli au vol et la souleva au dessus de sa tête, déclenchant une cascade de rires.

Viviane était son trésor, un peu comme sa petite sœur et en même temps bien plus que cela. Elle était comme lui, à moitié kwami, elle avait en elle un kwami qui avait fusionné avec son corps pendant la grossesse.

Les gens qui connaissaient ce phénomène disaient d'eux qu'ils étaient des demis kwamis, ce n'était pas faux, mais Jaxx, le kwami qui avait fusionné avec Jeffrey, lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Ils ne faisaient qu'un c'était vrai, leurs corps étaient fondus l'un en l'autre, mais leurs esprits restaient distincts, celui de Jaxx était seulement en sommeil, ne s'éveillant que de temps en temps, lorsqu'il en éprouvait le besoin.

Le kwami qui avait fusionné avec Viviane n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était le kwami aigle, la compagne de Jaxx qui lui était celui du puma. Des kwamis perdus, tombés dans l'oubli. Même plus des kwamis fantômes. Des kwamis nés très longtemps auparavant, d'unions qui n'auraient pas du être d'après Jaxx qui n'en avait pas dit plus et Jeffrey n'avait pas posé de question.

Pour l'heure il n'était pas un demi kwami, il n'était qu'un adolescent en train de faire rire une petite fille qui avait attendu une partie de la soirée qu'il revienne pour la mettre au lit.

Lucie les regarda avec affection puis les laissa seuls, elle savait que c'était leur moment et qu'elle devait le leur laisser.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir une entière confiance en Jeffrey, il adorait Viviane et la petite le lui rendait bien.

Oui, ces deux là étaient très attachés l'un à l'autre, parce que Viviane ne connaissait pratiquement que Jeffrey mais aussi pour d'autres raisons qui parfois la faisaient trembler.

Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle, en un geste instinctif de protection.

Pour que Viviane puisse naître elle avait été obligé d'accepter quelque chose d'épouvantable et elle ne savait pas si elle serait en mesure de se le pardonner un jour.

Ce qu'elle avait fait à sa fille...

Elle n'entendit pas le père de Jeffrey s'approcher d'elle, mais d'un seul coup il était dans son dos et ses bras l'entouraient, chauds et rassurants.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour elle et pour toi. Murmura t'il.

Lucie résista à l'envie de se laisser aller contre lui, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée et ils le savaient tous deux. Ils n'étaient que des humains et la tentation était grande depuis deux ans déjà qu'ils ne se quittaient plus.

Même si elle aimait beaucoup son mari, qu'elle avait hâte de le retrouver et de retrouver leur fils, en deux ans elle s'était beaucoup attachée au père de Jeffrey.

C'était lui qui avait été là pour lui venir en aide après la naissance de Viviane, alors qu'elle fuyait un danger immense, sa fille à peine née dans les bras. Il était venu à leur secours, malgré le danger que cela représentait pour lui et son fils, et il les avait mises en sécurité.

Grâce à lui Viviane avait pu être libre au lieu de devenir un instrument de pouvoir comme le souhaitait celui qui avait fait de la petite ce qu'elle était.

Lucie savait que ce n'était que sa faiblesse qui avait permis une telle chose et elle s'en faisait encore le reproche, mais avait elle eu un autre choix ?

Elle était mourante alors, et Viviane serait morte avec elle si elle avait refusé... ou bien leur ennemi se serait passé de son consentement, attendant qu'elle sombre pour poursuivre son projet.

Elle avait choisi de vivre, de faire vivre sa fille, mais le prix à payer serait supporté par Viviane.

\- Ne crois pas cela. Souffla doucement le père de Jeffrey. Viviane est heureuse, elle est en parfaite santé, elle est libre et jamais je ne laisserai Elie et Anzu mettre la main sur elle ou sur Jeffrey. Tu le sais.

\- N'oublie pas le Papillon. Murmura Lucie.

Elle frissonna.

Le Papillon... qui n'avait pas hésité à la faire tuer en pleine rue de Toronto, devant témoins, qui avait envoyé un tueur à ses trousses. Dire que ce monstre prêt à éliminer une femme enceinte était le frère de son mari... parfois elle avait du mal à le croire, et pourtant, elle en avait eu la preuve.

Alors qu'elle gisait sur le trottoir après la fusillade, luttant pour continuer à respirer, elle l'avait vu se pencher vers elle et lui sourire d'un air mauvais.

Elle avait tout de suite su qui il était. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Elle avait su que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même si elle parvenait à survivre. Parce que désormais elle savait la vérité.

Elle n'oublierait pas non plus les mots qu'il avait prononcé avant de repartir.

\- Il ne fallait pas te mettre entre nous. Je ne laisserai personne se mettre entre lui et moi. Jamais.

Elle avait su qu'il était fou, irrémédiablement fou, et que son fils était sans doute en danger lui aussi.

Elle avait lutté pour survivre.

Pour son mari, pour son fils et pour l'enfant qu'elle attendait.

\- Nous le stopperons. Dit encore le père de Jeffrey. Nous trouverons un moyen.

Lucie hocha la tête, les yeux brûlants de haine pour l'homme qui avait voulu sa mort et qui l'avait obligée à se cacher pendant des mois.

Dans la chambre Jeffrey avait dressé une barrière mentale pour protéger Viviane des pensées de sa mère.

La petite qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras fit la moue.

Elle n'avait encore que deux ans, mais elle percevait déjà beaucoup de choses, elle était aussi précoce que lui, même si elle avait reçu son kwami plus tard que lui, alors que sa mère était déjà enceinte de plusieurs semaines et non dès le début de la grossesse.

\- Il est temps de te mettre au lit pucinette.

\- J'ai pas envie. Marmonna Viviane d'un ton boudeur.

\- Il est tard, les petites filles comme toi dorment déjà. Sourit Jeffrey.

La petite haussa les épaules et se téléporta sur le lit. Elle maîtrisait les déplacements sur de courtes distances et en était très fière. Même si elle savait que sa mère et le père de Jeffrey ne voulaient pas qu'elle se livre à ce genre de choses elle le tentait en leur absence, sachant que Jeffrey serait plus permissif. Lui il comprenait qu'elle veuille apprendre à se servir de ses pouvoirs.

\- Suis plus un bébé ! Bouda t'elle.

\- Je sais Vivi, tu es une grande fille et tu sais faire des choses que les autres ne font pas, mais tu sais qu'il ne faut pas. Dit doucement Jeffrey.

Elle était encore si petite, si fragile, elle était vraiment adorable en cet instant, avec son pyjama rose et blanc et ses boucles blondes en désordre sur ses épaules. Jeffrey savait qu'elle était grande pour une enfant de deux ans, qu'on lui donnait facilement quatre ans, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver petite et fragile. Après tout, il la connaissait depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle n'avait pas un mois lorsque Lucie et elle avaient trouvé refuge près d'eux.

Pourtant le regard bleu qu'elle posait sur lui avait un sérieux qui n'était pas du tout enfantin.

Airi était en alerte, il le sentait.

Il effleura le front de la fillette.

\- Tout va bien Airi, tu peux te rendormir, je vais veiller sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle dorme aussi.

Airi inclina la tête et fit ce qu'il disait, il la sentit s'endormir et en fut soulagé.

Jaxx et elle avaient été unis des siècles auparavant, et s'ils avaient ensuite été séparés, ils s'étaient toujours retrouvés, jusqu'à ce que Jaxx soit capturé et utilisé pour le faire naître.

Désormais Jaxx, le kwami puma, vivait en lui, et ne reviendrait sans doute à la liberté que s'il perdait la vie.

Airi, l'aigle, avait vécu avec son père et lui pendant des années, jusqu'à ce que le désir de vivre ce que vivait Jaxx ne soit trop fort en elle et qu'elle ne supporte plus cela. Elle avait donc choisi de se faire capturer à son tour dans l'espoir de le rejoindre, sans savoir si cela était possible.

Jeffrey se souvenait qu'ils l'avaient suppliée de ne pas le faire Jaxx et lui, mais elle ne les avait pas écouté. Elle voulait vivre la même chose.

Libérée de l'emprise d'Airi Viviane se mit à sauter sur le lit en riant, avec tout l'enthousiasme d'une enfant de cet âge.

\- Et bien pucinette ? On ne veut pas dormir ? Dit il d'un ton faussement grondeur qui ne trompa pas l'enfant une seule seconde.

Elle se jeta à son cou en riant. Il la chatouilla et elle se mit à se tortiller en gloussant.

\- Tu étais pas là ! T'étais où ? Je veux pas faire dodo si t'es pas là.

\- J'étais allé voir ton grand frère.

Viviane cessa de se tortiller et de rire pour le regarder gravement.

\- C'est toi mon grand frère.

\- Non pucinette, moi je suis ton grand frère kwami, je te parle de ton vrai grand frère. Le fils de ton papa et de ta maman.

\- Celui qui est avec mon papa. Commenta Viviane en se serrant contre lui.

\- Oui, celui qui est avec ton papa.

\- Il est comment mon vrai grand frère ? Il est comme toi ?

Jeffrey sourit, Adrien et lui n'auraient pas su être plus différents l'un de l'autre, mais en même temps, par certains côtés ils étaient effectivement très proches.

\- Non pucinette, il est blond comme toi, il a les yeux verts comme ta maman et il est très gentil.

\- Toi aussi tu es gentil Jay... tu es mon grand frère préféré d'abord !

\- Merci Pucinette. Tu veux que je te parle de lui ?

\- Non, je veux le voir en vrai !

\- Ce n'est pas encore possible. Soupira Jeffrey.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il ne sait pas encore pour toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un secret.

Viviane fit la moue. Elle n'aimait pas du tout être un secret, elle voulait que son vrai grand frère sache qu'elle était là et qu'elle voulait le voir.

\- Je veux pas être un secret, et je veux voir mon vrai grand frère ! Je veux voir mon papa aussi !

\- Bientôt pucinette. Assura Jeffrey.

\- C'est quand bientôt ? Questionna immédiatement Viviane qui refusait de se faire duper par une vague promesse.

Jeffrey n'en avait pas la moindre idée, il laissa échapper un soupir et chercha une réponse qui saurait convenir à la fillette.

\- Quand ta maman le dira. Répondit il en désespoir de cause.

La petite fit la moue, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle souhaitait, loin de là.

Jeffrey attendit que Viviane s'endorme, il l'occupa en lui montrant des illusions représentant Adrien et les autres.

La petite plongea finalement dans le sommeil, heureuse et apaisée.

Jeffrey resta un moment auprès d'elle.

Il se frottait machinalement la poitrine à l'emplacement du cœur. Il suspendit son geste lorsqu'il en prit conscience, sachant ce que cela signifiait. Ce tiraillement au plus profond de son être, cet espèce de pincement au cœur, cette voix qu'il percevait dans son esprit. Il écouta attentivement comme il le faisait toujours.

Jaxx venait de s'éveiller, après des jours de sommeil, et il voulait retourner chez les Agreste.

Il voulait voir Adrien lui aussi. Il voulait voir Marinette également.

Jeffrey savait pourquoi et ce pourquoi lui faisait peur, très peur.

 _A suivre_


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Petit mot pour lovaChat Noir : Contente que la petite Viviane te plaise, elle risque de faire encore parler d'elle la puce. "Lucie" et sa fille ont traversé quelques épreuves, mais cela devrait aller mieux maintenant qu'elles sont de retour à Paris, enfin j'espère. On va tout de suite savoir ce que Jaxx a en tête.  
De rien, mon travail me plait oui. Il me permet de rencontrer du monde^^. C'est vrai que la série touche un public bien plus large que prévu et c'est très bien comme ça.**

 **Petit mot à l'intention de Laura : et oui, au fur et à mesure les réponses tombent et amènent d'autres questions.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de venir lire et plus particulièrement aux personnes qui ont quelque chose à dire, j'apprécie énormément. Bises à tous.**

 **Et bien sur, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
55)Quand Jaxx s'en mêle  
**

Jeffrey regarda vers la porte, se remit en maillot de bain et retourna à la piscine juste avant que les adolescents ne reviennent.

Il se matérialisa sur un transat et attendit.

Laurent avait sursauté en le voyant revenir mais garda le silence.

Jeffrey se mit à discuter en silence avec Jaxx qu'il sentait s'agiter nerveusement en lui. Il ne voulait pas le laisser sortir, il ne voulait surtout pas le voir bouleverser inutilement les deux adolescents. Il était prêt à se battre de toutes ses forces pour le retenir. Le kwami l'avait compris et s'agitait vraiment beaucoup, irrité par cette résistance qu'il n'avait pas prévue.

« Jaxx, ils ne savent pas, tu dois les laisser en paix. » dit Jeffrey aussi fermement que possible.

Le kwami ne répondit pas immédiatement, Jeffrey sentit sa réticence, son envie de passer outre ce qu'il lui demandait. Jaxx poussa à nouveau pour s'échapper mais Jeffrey parvint à le contenir.

« Ils doivent savoir. » émit finalement Jaxx.

C'était la réponse que redoutait Jeffrey, le genre de chose qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre.

Il chercha à gagner du temps. Jaxx poussa à nouveau, obstiné et convaincu qu'il réussirait tôt ou tard. Jeffrey sentit une sueur froide couvrir son front. Le pire était que Jaxx avait raison, il était beaucoup plus fort que lui et surtout, il se nourrissait de lui, ce qui lui donnait l'avantage. Il n'avait aucune chance de l'emporter par la force, mais il pouvait peut être raisonner Jaxx s'il trouvait les bons mots.

« Prends le temps de les regarder un peu vivre avant de les troubler. Prends le temps de voir qui ils sont... comment ils sont... » implora t'il.

« Pourquoi te préoccuper d'eux ? Ils ne sont pas comme toi, personne n'est comme toi, en dehors peut être de la petite. » s'étonna Jaxx.

« Je suis heureux que personne ne soit comme moi. » répondit franchement Jeffrey. « Personne ne devrait être comme moi. »

« Tu veux dire que tu n'aimes pas m'avoir ? » questionna Jaxx d'un ton vexé.

« Je veux dire que personne ne devrait être obligé de fuir toute son enfance et de vivre à l'écart parce qu'il a tué quelqu'un quand il avait trois ans. » répliqua Jeffrey d'un ton douloureux.

Jaxx cessa de s'agiter.

« Nous n'avions pas le choix, c'était lui ou nous, et j'ai agi au plus vite, il n'a pas eu le temps de souffrir. » affirma t'il.

Le dernier espoir de Jeffrey que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui ait agi s'effondra d'un seul coup.

Il se recroquevilla sur son siège, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se mettre à hurler de douleur.

Pendant des années il avait tenu en s'efforçant de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas pu tuer cet homme, qu'il était bien trop jeune, bien trop faible pour y parvenir. Que peut être quelqu'un d'autre était venu à son aide et avait agi. Qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tué un homme.

Mais il se trompait, il était bel et bien le coupable.

« Ils arrivent. » signala Jaxx. « Reprends toi ! »

Jeffrey ne bougea pas, il se sentait trop mal pour faire un seul geste. Résister à Jaxx lui avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie et admettre la réalité des choses lui avait porté un coup de plus. Il était épuisé, moralement et physiquement.

Il ne se redressa que lorsqu'Adrien, le premier à arriver près de lui, s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur, visiblement inquiet pour lui.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Questionna Adrien.

Jeffrey releva péniblement la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien... juste de mauvais souvenirs qui me reviennent... prétendit il.

Il était trop tard pour lui, mais il pouvait encore protéger Adrien, même de Jaxx.

Il ne laisserait pas son kwami bouleverser le garçon et sa compagne, il ne voulait pas qu'ils perdent ce qu'il leur restait d'innocence.

Ils ne méritaient pas de voir voler en éclat leurs existences.

Il était prêt à se battre pour eux, comme son père s'était battu pour lui jusqu'à ce jour. Comme la mère d'Adrien et de Viviane se battait pour eux.

Il redressa la tête et plongea son regard celui d'Adrien. Il découvrit Marinette qui approchait et les trois autres quelques mètres en arrière.

Il vit une inquiétude sincère dans les yeux verts et perdit son combat pour retenir ses larmes.

Il se replia à nouveau sur lui même. Dévasté.

Jaxx lui même était bouleversé de voir les deux adolescents.

Il s'agita pour obliger Jeffrey à redresser la tête et regarder les deux autres.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait les laisser. Souffla Nathanael à l'intention de Nino et d'Alya.

Les deux autres approuvèrent, tout comme lui ils avaient conscience que quelque chose était en train de se produire qui ne les concernait pas.

Ils ne savaient pas du tout quoi, mais ils avaient le même sentiment curieux qu'ils devaient s'éloigner et ne pas poser de questions.

Adrien et Marinette s'agenouillèrent chacun d'un côté du siège où se tenait Jeffrey. Ils étaient inquiets mais ne voulaient pas le laisser.

Jaxx lassé de la résistance de Jeffrey bondit, mettant toute son énergie en action et s'échappa enfin de son hôte sous la forme d'un puma intangible qui se dressa d'un seul coup devant Adrien et Marinette. Jeffrey gémit et perdit connaissance sur une pensée angoissée. Il avait échoué à retenir Jaxx, qu'est-ce que son kwami allait faire ?

Les deux adolescents se raidirent instinctivement mais ne reculèrent pas. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser Jeffrey, ayant compris qu'il venait de défaillir.

« Je suis Jaxx, je suis son kwami, celui qui vit en lui. » émit le puma immatériel. Sa voix silencieuse résonna directement dans les esprits des deux adolescents.

Adrien et Marinette tournèrent aussitôt les yeux vers Nino, Nathanael et Alya. Mais ces derniers ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué le puma immatériel qui venait de se matérialiser.

« Rassurez vous, ils ne peuvent pas me voir, il faut être déjà connecté à des kwamis pour avoir la capacité de me percevoir. » les rassura Jaxx.

Pour le leur prouver il alla gambader au ras des trois autres adolescents sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne bronche. Il revint ensuite près de Jeffrey et toisa Adrien et Marinette.

« Il ne voulait pas que je vous parle, mais je tenais à le faire. Vous êtes très importants pour moi. »

\- Pourquoi cela ? Questionna Adrien.

Jaxx les regarda gravement.

« Parce que les pouvoirs que vous confèrent vos kwamis ont été arrachés aux corps de mes parents alors que je n'étais encore qu'un enfant. Mon père a perdu la vie pour avoir fait confiance aux mauvaises personnes et ma mère a choisi de le suivre dans la mort. J'ai survécu grâce à vos kwamis qui ont pris soin de moi, ils m'ont élevé jusqu'à ce que je sois adulte. »

Adrien et Marinette le regardèrent avec ébahissement.

Ils avaient toujours cru que les pouvoirs qu'ils obtenaient venaient de leurs kwamis, découvrir qu'ils avaient une toute autre origine les mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Et donc, vous teniez à nous voir pour ? questionna Marinette qui trouvait qu'il ne leur avait pas vraiment répondu.

« Je devais m'assurer que les pouvoirs de mes parents étaient entre de bonnes mains. »

\- Et c'est tout ? Questionna Adrien un peu dérouté par la réponse.

« C'est tout... assura Jaxx avant de changer d'avis et d'ajouter autre chose. En fait non, j'espère aussi que vous serez gentils avec Jeffrey, il a lutté de toutes ses forces pour m'empêcher de sortir. Il se faisait vraiment du soucis pour vous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'était mis dans la tête que je pouvais vouloir vous faire du mal. »

Adrien et Marinette échangèrent un regard.

Ils trouvaient l'étrange kwami un peu trop assuré et tout de même assez gonflé de leur dire quelque chose de ce genre après avoir plongé Jeffrey dans l'inconscience uniquement pour pouvoir leur parler.

Adrien espérait tout de même que Marinette n'allait pas se risquer à en faire le reproche, si Jaxx était tout prêt à mettre celui en qui il vivait hors course uniquement pour leur parler, de quoi d'autre était il donc capable ?

Il était vraiment intrigué par le curieux personnage, Jaxx ne ressemblait pas du tout à Plagg ou à Tikki, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à un kwami en vérité, mais en était il bien un ?

Il avait l'air de faire une distinction très nette entre ses parents et les kwamis, Adrien voulait savoir pourquoi.

Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment idéal pour une discussion avec un esprit, qu'il soit perceptible par ceux qui n'étaient pas en lien avec des kwamis. Pas avec trois de leurs camarades de classe à quelques pas.

Surtout considérant que l'une d'entre eux était Alya, qui n'était pas vraiment la personne la plus discrète qui soit.

\- Nous pourrions en parler à un autre moment ? Demanda t'il pour mettre un terme à la discussion. Du moins pour l'instant.

« Je crois que ce serait une bonne chose en effet, je reviendrai vous voir lorsque le moment sera venu. Jusqu'à là portez vous bien et soyez bons pour mon réceptacle. » émit Jaxx.

Il s'évapora ensuite comme il était venu. Laissant Adrien et Marinette ébranlés par cette brève rencontre.

\- Alors ça, c'était vraiment étrange... murmura Marinette.

\- Oui, c'était positivement chat-virant. Essaya de plaisanter Adrien.

Marinette lui lança un regard atterré et il leva les mains en signe d'excuse. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas choisi le meilleur moment pour placer un mot de ce genre, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il était nerveux, mal à l'aise et tout était bon pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Enfin, la plupart du temps.

\- Désolé. Soupira t'il.

\- Que s'est il passé ? Questionna Toshiko en les rejoignant.

\- Nous ne savons pas, affirma Adrien après une hésitation, il parlait avec nous et il s'est évanoui d'un seul coup.

Laurent les rejoignit à son tour et se pencha vers Jeffrey, lui tapota les joues doucement avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

\- Jeffrey ? Jeffrey, tu m'entends ? Jeffrey, si tu m'entends serre ma main.

Alya arriva avec un verre d'eau et un linge humide.

\- Si cela peut aider... dit elle.

Tohiko la remercia et lui prit le linge, elle le passa avec précaution sur les tempes et le front de Jeffrey.

Même si elle avait tendance à se méfier de lui, sachant ce qu'il était, elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire alors qu'il venait de se trouver mal.

Jeffrey revint à lui et rouvrit les yeux, regardant autour de lui avec angoisse.

Il découvrit avec soulagement Adrien et Marinette qui semblaient indemnes. Jaxx ne s'en était pas pris à eux finalement.

Il referma les yeux, il se sentait terriblement faible, ce qu'il avait fait ce jour là, ces déplacements, ces modifications vestimentaires, les images montrées à Viviane et pour finir la lutte pour retenir Jaxx, lui avaient demandé beaucoup d'énergie, son organisme s'en ressentait et comme les kwamis il avait besoin de se nourrir.

De se nourrir beaucoup et le plus vite possible, mais comment l'expliquer ?

Comment le justifier surtout ?

Un humain normal ne mangeait pas autant que lui...

Il allait encore sembler différent.

Il allait encore passer pour un monstre.

\- Jeffrey ? Appela Laurent. Que se passe t'il ?

Jeffrey reprit un peu espoir en entendant sa voix.

Oui, Laurent était là, lui savait, il comprendrait, il ne le voyait pas comme un monstre, il pouvait l'aider.

\- Faim... murmura t'il.

Laurent réalisa immédiatement ce qu'il se passait et se tourna vers son épouse.

\- Toshiko, tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé de son métabolisme qui assimile trop vite, Jeffrey a besoin de se nourrir, il est en crise.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis désolée, il a l'air si fort que j'ai tendance à ne pas m'en souvenir.

Toshiko se précipita vers les tables où étaient posés les plats et elle revint avec un plateau de petits fours.

Jeffrey rouvrit les yeux et se redressa, il se mit à vider le plateau, un peu gêné de se montrer si goinfre mais n'ayant pas vraiment le choix.

En peu de temps le plateau fut vide.

Adrien et Marinette échangèrent un regard. Cela leur rappelait fortement ce qu'ils vivaient avec leurs kwamis, hormis le fait qu'heureusement, Jeffrey était visiblement beaucoup moins restrictif sur la nature des aliments qu'il voulait absorber pour refaire le plein d'énergie.

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

\- Heureusement qu'il n'est pas amateur de fromage comme Plagg, j'imagine le drame que ce serait si Jeffrey réclamait la même chose. Surtout que Plagg risquerait de ne pas du tout apprécier qu'on le prive d'un seul des ses précieux camemberts. Souffla Adrien à l'oreille de Marinette.

Celle-ci gloussa.

\- On dirait que j'ai de la chance alors, Tikki se contente de cookies.

\- Je confirme, tu as beaucoup de chance. Sourit Adrien.

 _A suivre_


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Petit mot pour lovaChat Noir : une grosse journée ? Voila qui titille ma curiosité. Non, je ne vais pas poser de questions, j'espère juste que la grosse journée se passera bien. Bon, passons à la suite. Un grand merci à toi. J'espère que tu as autant de plaisir à lire ce texte que moi à l'écrire (et que les autres lecteurs également). C'est vrai que tout cela n'est pas très clair, mais bon... on en saura sans doute plus par la suite. Jeffrey est solide, heureusement pour lui, parce que là tout de même il en a bavé. Ils en auront d'autres^^. Ca tombe bien, voila la suite.**

 **Grosses bises à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
56)Reprendre les choses en main**

Toshiko s'efforçait de garder son calme, même si la situation lui semblait vraiment pénible et problématique. Elle redoutait par dessus tout de voir Gabriel Agreste sortir de son bureau et découvrir la présence de Jeffrey, même s'il ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à son père il y avait tout de même des détails très remarquables.

Elle avait redouté qu'Adrien ne les note, mais visiblement cela n'avait pas été le cas, ce qui soulageait fortement Toshiko.

Elle ne pensait pas par contre que ces détails sauraient échapper à Gabriel. Il était bien trop attentif.

\- Tu te fais beaucoup trop de soucis. Soupira Laurent qui comprenait très bien ce qu'elle était en train de penser. Il n'a pas bronché à ma vue, il n'y a aucune raison pour que voir Jeffrey puisse l'alarmer. Mais pour le moment nous devons nourrir mon cousin, ce ne sont pas ces quelques amuses bouches qui vont suffire.

Toshiko ne pouvait pas prétendre le contraire, leurs enfants avaient eux aussi un très gros appétit alors qu'ils n'étaient que des humains, elle se doutait que celui de Jeffrey devait être bien pire.

Elle se tourna instinctivement vers Adrien et Marinette, les plus à même de conduire Jeffrey aux cuisines.

\- Adrien, vous voulez bien le mener se restaurer dans les cuisines ? Le chef doit être parti, mais je vous fait confiance pour lui dénicher quelque chose.

Adrien accepta volontiers, très heureux de pouvoir se rendre utile et surtout de pouvoir discuter en privé avec Jeffrey.

\- Avec plaisir. Répondit il en tendant la main pour aider Jeffrey à se lever.

Jeffrey prit la main tendue et se leva lentement, économisant ses forces et ses mouvements.

Il ne tarda pas à s'appuyer sur l'épaule d'Adrien.

\- Je viens aussi. Dit vivement Marinette.

Nino était sur le point de se proposer également mais Alya lui coupa la parole avant même qu'il ne puisse dire une seul mot.

\- Toi tu reste avec moi ! Dit elle d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à un refus ou à une protestation.

Nino se résigna donc et se rassit à ses côtés.

\- Tu sais que tu es pénible ? Lui dit il avec une pointe d'agacement. C'est mon pote.

\- Et c'est ma meilleure amie, ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'on doive les étouffer.

\- Les étouffer ? Répéta Nino sarcastique. Tu y vas un peu fort là tout de même.

\- Je ne trouve pas. Ils ont besoin d'air, ils n'arriveront jamais à rien si on est toujours derrière eux. Déjà qu'ils n'arrivent pas à grand chose.

\- Tu as déjà zappé celui qu'ils accompagnent ?

\- Bien sur que non, il est le prétexte. Rétorqua Alya d'un ton assuré.

Nino la regarda comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit mais ne poursuivit pas l'échange, il ne tenait pas à savoir dans quels méandres tortueux l'esprit d'Alya s'était encore égaré pour qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Pour lui la présence de Jeffrey était tout sauf un prétexte.

Ignorant totalement la discussion dont ils faisaient l'objet les trois autres entrèrent dans le manoir et se dirigèrent lentement vers les cuisines.

Jeffrey s'appuyait de plus en plus sur eux et cela inquiétait beaucoup Adrien et Marinette. Pour qu'il en arrive à une telle attitude il devait vraiment être épuisé et affaibli.

Ce qui aurait sans doute été bien plus facile s'ils avaient été sous leurs formes de super héros devenait de plus en plus délicat.

Ils en venaient presque à regretter de ne pas pouvoir faire appel à leurs kwamis.

Ils échangèrent un regard, se demandant s'ils devaient continuer ou installer Jeffrey dans un coin le temps d'aller lui chercher à manger.

Jeffrey soupira.

\- Si vous voulez que je me débrouille seul... murmura t'il.

Les deux adolescents s'empourprèrent, ils ne pensaient pas être si facilement percés à jour.

\- Non ! Affirma aussitôt Adrien. C'est juste que nous ne voulons pas t'obliger à faire trop d'efforts.

Jeffrey sourit faiblement.

\- Je crois que je peux encore faire quelques mètres.

Il se redressa pour ne plus leur infliger son poids et vacilla.

Marinette et Adrien le retinrent.

\- Doucement ! Protesta Marinette.

\- Désolé. Souffla Jeffrey.

\- Nous y sommes presque. Déclara Adrien en désignant la porte du lieu qu'ils visaient.

Jeffrey la regarda, rivant ses yeux sur elle, pour se motiver à faire les derniers pas.

Enfin ils l'atteignirent et Marinette l'ouvrit pendant qu'Adrien soutenait Jeffrey.

Une fois à l'intérieur Jeffrey se laissa tomber sur une chaise et regarda autour de lui.

\- Joli. Sourit il face à tout le matériel dernier cri que contenait la pièce.

\- Tu as une préférence ? Demanda Adrien en ouvrant le frigo qui s'avéra bien rempli.

\- Non, du moment que cela se mange. Répondit Jeffrey avec humour.

Adrien lui tendit un pâté en croûte et un quart de jambon blanc qui firent briller les yeux de Jeffrey.

Il se mit à les dévorer et en quelques minutes il n'en restait plus rien. La salade de pâtes et le saumon en gelée qui suivirent ne durèrent pas plus longtemps.

Jeffrey dévora ensuite trois pains de campagne en tranches épaisses si généreusement beurrées qu'une plaquette entière y passa.

Adrien et Marinette le regardaient engloutir tous ces plats avec fascination. Ils étaient partagés entre l'amusement et un peu d'inquiétude.

L'appétit de leurs kwamis n'était visiblement rien en comparaison de celui du demi kwami qu'ils essayaient de nourrir.

Lorsque Jeffrey vida deux bouteilles de soupe de légumes sans même prendre la peine de les réchauffer Marinette commença tout de même à se faire du soucis.

\- Jeffrey, tu es certain que ce n'est pas un peu trop ? Questionna t'elle doucement.

Jeffrey se figea immédiatement, les doigts serrés sur la seconde bouteille qu'il venait juste de terminer. Il réalisa alors la quantité qu'il venait d'engloutir sous leurs yeux et ce qu'ils devaient penser de sa gloutonnerie.

Il se mit à trembler, pris du désir de disparaître.

Pourquoi ne parvenait il pas à se conduire comme un humain normal ?

Son regard d'animal traqué n'échappa pas aux deux adolescents qui étaient avec lui.

Marinette se reprocha immédiatement la question, elle n'avait pas le droit de juger, elle ne savait rien de ce qu'il vivait, ni de ce que son corps nécessitait pour tenir le coup. Toshiko et son mari avaient laissé entendre que Jeffrey avait un métabolisme différent des leurs, qui assimilait bien plus vite les aliments, c'était une explication qui tenait la route et qui justifiait qu'il ait un si grand appétit.

Elle se pencha vers lui et posa les mains sur ses joues pour le pousser à la regarder.

C'était plus facile de faire cela avec lui qu'avec Adrien malgré le fait qu'il soit plus âgé qu'elle, elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi ni comment, mais c'était ainsi.

\- C'est bon Jeffrey, je n'aurai pas du dire cela, tu peux manger autant que tu veux si c'est ce dont tu as besoin, il n'y a aucun problème. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.

Jeffrey battit des paupières, essayant de soutenir son regard mais encore affecté par les propos il peinait à le faire.

Marinette patienta sans retirer ses mains, attendant qu'il cesse de trembler et la regarde enfin.

Adrien les observait, un peu surpris de ne ressentir aucune jalousie face à cette scène qui aurait pu prêter à confusion.

Marinette donnait l'impression d'être très proche de Jeffrey en agissant de la sorte, n'importe qui aurait pu conclure qu'elle éprouvait pour lui plus que de l'amitié.

Cette façon qu'elle avait de se pencher vers lui, de garder ses mains sur ses joues et de le regarder droit dans les yeux, c'était un geste des plus intimes, qu'elle ne s'était jamais autorisé avec lui.

Pourtant, à les regarder il ne percevait aucune ambiguïté, pas la moindre jalousie envers Jeffrey.

Il avait pleinement confiance en l'amour de Marinette et il sentait que ce geste qu'elle était en train de faire était certes empreint de tendresse mais qu'il n'y avait pas plus.

Alors qu'il regardait Marinette Jeffrey songea que sans doute, des siècles plus tôt, la mère de Jaxx avait eu des gestes de ce genre, qu'elle avait regardé l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde comme Marinette était en train de le regarder. Que peut être elle avait posé ses mains sur ses joues comme Marinette venait de le faire.

Peut être même l'avait elle fait lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de rejoindre son compagnon et de laisser leur enfant à la garde des kwamis.

Il sentit Jaxx remuer lentement en lui, comme en réaction à ce qu'il était en train de penser et de ressentir, le chagrin du kwami monta jusqu'à lui. Pour la première fois Jaxx lui laissait entrevoir qu'il avait souffert de la décision de sa mère, même s'il n'avait pas cherché à l'en détourner.

Bouleversé Jeffrey s'efforçait tout de même de retenir ses larmes, pour ne pas mettre les adolescents mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait rien changer pour Jaxx, mais il pouvait encore protéger les deux autres.

Marinette se pencha un peu plus vers lui.

\- Tu as le droit de pleurer. Lui murmura t'elle doucement.

Ces quelques mots brisèrent les dernières barrières qui retenaient encore les larmes de Jeffrey.

Baissant la tête il se mit à pleurer sans bruit, versant des larmes sur l'enfant qu'avait été Jaxx, cet enfant qui avait perdu son père et vu sa mère décider de l'abandonner.

Il pleurait pour lui, il pleurait à sa place.

Jaxx n'avait pas eu le loisir de le faire, il avait retenu ses pleurs pour ne pas faire souffrir plus encore sa mère qui était déjà si malheureuse.

Adrien se rapprocha et posa les mains sur les épaules de Marinette et de Jeffrey.

Tout comme le geste de Marinette et les pleurs de Jeffrey cela lui semblait naturel.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que les larmes de Jeffrey se tarissent.

Marinette essuya ses joues humides du bout des doigts et lui adressa un sourire un peu tremblant.

Le moment qu'ils venaient de partager, qui leur semblait si normal et naturel un instant plus tôt, lui semblait soudain un peu étrange.

Elle s 'écarta de Jeffrey, se rapprochant instinctivement d'Adrien qui la prit dans ses bras, ressentant la même chose.

C'était un peu comme si, l'espace d'un instant, ils avaient été d'autres personnes. Comme si le chagrin qui émanait de Jaxx était passé en eux par le biais de Jeffrey, les obligeant à prendre le rôle des parents disparus du kwami.

C'était une expérience vraiment troublante, même pour eux qui avaient pourtant déjà vécu pas mal d'expériences particulières depuis qu'ils avaient reçus leurs miraculous et découvert leurs kwamis.

Adrien noua étroitement ses bras autour du buste de Marinette, autant pour se réconforter que pour la rassurer elle.

\- Je suis désolé. Murmura Jeffrey en fixant le sol, n'osant pas les regarder.

Il y eut un long silence qu'Adrien se décida à rompre.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé Jeffrey... je crois que nous devions en passer par là. Jaxx en avait besoin, j'espère qu'il se sent mieux maintenant.

\- Tout de même... murmura Jeffrey.

\- Adrien a raison, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de ce qu'il s'est passé. Renchérit Marinette avec douceur.

Jeffrey hocha la tête, il ne ressentait plus rien venant de Jaxx, son kwami était sans doute endormi, ou peut être était il seulement en paix tout simplement. Il espérait que c'était le cas, même si parfois la cohabitation n'était pas des plus évidentes, il s'était attaché à lui au fil des ans, il voulait qu'il soit le plus heureux possible, même si parfois, il devait bien reconnaître que cela n'était pas des plus évident.

Jaxx était un personnage vraiment difficile à cerner, parfois gentil, parfois totalement insensible à tout ce qui n'était pas lui et son but.

Confortablement niché en Jeffrey Jaxx se sentait parfaitement bien à présent. Il sourit intérieurement en percevant les pensées du trio.

Pauvres humains, si faciles à troubler... s'ils savaient à quel point le monde était bien plus empli de mystères et de dangers qu'ils ne pouvaient se douter... eux qu'un rien effrayait, comment réagiraient ils face au nombre de choses dont ils n'avaient pas connaissance ?

Il posa un regard songeur sur les deux adolescents qui détenaient pour l'heure les pouvoirs de ses parents et tellement plus sans même le savoir.

Ceux là étaient un bon choix, un très bon choix, il devrait féliciter le grand gardien lorsque leurs routes se croiseraient à nouveau. Il avait vraiment fait du bon travail.

Bien sur la jeune fille avait eu un peu plus de mal au début, mais une fois lancée elle s'était montrée à la hauteur, elle était digne de sa mère et le garçon...

Jaxx ronronna d'aise.

Le garçon était tout à fait parfait, il avait la générosité et le courage de son père. Dès qu'il avait été face à Plagg il s'était conduit exactement comme il était censé le faire.

Oui... Jaxx était comblé, pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, même si leurs apparences étaient très différentes, même s'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, il se trouvait face à des réceptacles dignes de ses parents.

Il allait veiller jalousement sur eux. Il ne laisserait personne leur faire du mal cette fois.

 _A suivre_


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Petit mot pour lovaChat Noir : J'espère que tu as bien récupéré de tes deux jours si épuisants. Très contente que le précédent chapitre ait su te plaire. Merci beaucoup pour tout, en particulier pour les coccinelles^^.**

 **Petit mot pour le Guest : Merci beaucoup pour la review.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
57)Une nuit à la belle étoile**

Jeffrey se leva et s'étira avec précaution. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, la nourriture qu'il venait de manger faisait son effet.

Il sourit à Adrien et Marinette.

\- Nous devrions retourner auprès de vos amis. Dit il. Ils doivent se demander ce que l'on fait. Et puis, c'est votre dernier soir de liberté non ? Toshiko m'a dit que vous aviez le brevet bientôt et ensuite un tournage.

Adrien et Marinette soupirèrent à la mention du brevet et du tournage.

\- Oui, en effet. Murmura Adrien.

Il fixa Jeffrey attentivement.

\- Ça va vraiment aller ?

Jeffrey hocha la tête, un sourire plus large aux lèvres.

\- Oui. Il y a seulement un point de détail que j'aimerai préciser : est-ce que je peux rester ?

Marinette et Adrien le fixèrent avec étonnement, désorientés par la question.

\- Comment ça ? Questionna Marinette.

\- Vous n'avez peut être pas envie que je m'incruste. Précisa Jeffrey.

\- Si tu arrêtais de dire n'importe quoi ? Répondit Adrien en haussant les épaules. Bien sur que tu peux rester.

Jeffrey laissa échapper un rire bref.

\- Présenté comme ça je ne peux pas refuser.

Adrien le regarda avec malice.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du reste du groupe les trois autres étaient assis autour de la table, un feu pétillait gaiement au centre.

Toshiko et Laurent gardaient un œil sur eux, des lits de camps étaient dressés derrière un rideau, pour protéger des regards indiscrets.

Adrien y jeta un regard plein d'espoir, son père ne l'avait jamais laissé dormir en plein air, il en avait envie depuis des années.

Était il possible qu'on l'autorise enfin à le faire ?

Toshiko vit son regard et hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

Adrien laissa échapper un cri de joie.

\- Merci Toshiko !

\- Ne me remerciez pas, je suis heureuse de vous faire ce plaisir.

\- Mon père est prévenu ? S'inquiéta cependant Adrien. Il ne tenait pas à ce que cette nuit qui s'annonçait idéale ne tourne court au final.

\- Oui, il est passé pendant que vous étiez aux cuisines, il a donné son accord, à condition que vous restiez bien entouré, nous lui avons assuré que nous avions pris toutes les mesures nécessaires pour assurer votre protection à tous. Répondit Toshiko.

Elle regarda Jeffrey, espérant qu'il comprendrait le message qu'elle essayait de faire passer.

Ce fut le cas, Jeffrey hocha la tête en silence, pour lui signaler qu'il avait parfaitement compris, qu'il était d'accord avec cela et qu'il serait vigilant.

Il s'installa aux côtés d'Adrien sur l'un des sièges restés libres et il observa les cinq amis tandis qu'ils plaisantaient et s'amusaient.

C'était nouveau pour lui, même s'il faisait partie d'une compagnie de danse depuis un an déjà il ne s'était lié à personne, il préférait garder ses distances.

Son père lui avait fixé cela comme conditions pour le laisser intégrer la compagnie. Jeffrey s'y était plié sans discuter, le plus important pour lui à l'époque était de faire partie d'un groupe, pas d'avoir des amis, il n'en avait jamais eu, il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Il avait découvert cette notion en fréquentant la compagnie.

Pourtant, même si il en était membre, ce n'était pas vraiment à part entière, il ne se joignait à eux que pour les répétitions les plus importantes et seulement quelques spectacles, il ne voyageait jamais avec eux, son père préférant le conduire lui même et ne jamais le laisser seul avec des gens qu'ils connaissaient à peine.

Jeffrey n'avait pas protesté qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais personne avec une attitude de ce genre, il savait que cela ne servirait à rien.

Voila pourquoi il était heureux d'être là ce soir, avec ces adolescents pas beaucoup plus jeunes que lui, deux ans, ce n'était rien. Ils en savaient sans doute tellement plus que lui sur beaucoup de sujets.

Eux étaient allé à l'école.

Penser à l'école ranimait sa curiosité.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous poser des questions ? Demanda t'il, pris d'une impulsion soudaine.

Les regards des cinq autres se tournèrent vers lui et les discussions s'interrompirent.

Il ne put se retenir de rougir, il aurait sans doute mieux fait de se taire, il allait encore passer pour anormal.

Hélas, il était trop tard.

\- Tout dépend des questions. Répondit Adrien avec prudence.

\- Oh je voulais juste savoir comment c'était d'aller à l'école. Dit vivement Jeffrey.

Un silence s'installa. Jeffrey baissa les yeux pour éviter les regards des autres.

Poser ce genre de question était définitivement une mauvaise idée visiblement.

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'es jamais allé à l'école ? S'étonna Alya.

Jeffrey fit signe que non, le rouge aux joues.

\- Cela n'a rien de très exceptionnel. Intervint Nathanael. Moi même j'ai commencé tard... et j'ai manqué pas mal de jours de classe.

Il s'interrompit et s'empourpra en voyant les regards converger vers lui.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Nino.

Nathanael hocha la tête, aussi gêné que Jeffrey à présent.

Il n'avait jamais parlé de ses problèmes à qui que ce soit avant ce jour. Mais il avait voulu faire comprendre à Jeffrey qu'il n'était pas un cas isolé.

\- Tu ne nous en as jamais parlé. Fit remarquer Alya.

\- Je n'aime pas en parler, mais je suis né avec des problèmes de santé assez graves, et j'ai passé des années à l'hôpital, ce n'est que vers mes dix ans que j'ai été guéri.

Il se tut, visiblement peu décidé à en dire plus et personne ne chercha à l'inciter à le faire.

Adrien se demanda si c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas voulu retirer son tee shirt, et qu'il s'était dépêché d'entrer dans l'eau pendant qu'ils regardaient ailleurs.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Nathanael avait tout fait pour se cacher tout le temps où il avait profité de la piscine avec eux. Comme s'il cachait quelque chose. Il était d'ailleurs sorti après eux, en s'enroulant dans une serviette qu'il avait posé sur le bord, sans s'arrêter au fait qu'il la mouillait en agissant ainsi.

Oui, Nathanael cachait clairement quelque chose, probablement des cicatrices qu'il ne tenait pas à montrer et il valait mieux ne pas aborder le sujet.

\- Moi non plus je ne suis jamais allé à l'école, enfin, je suis entré directement au collège, voilà deux ans que je fréquente les salles de cours, avant j'étudiais à la maison. Dit il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

Cela ne lui faisait plus rien d'en parler, ce n'était pas un secret honteux après tout, et surtout ce n'était pas du tout de sa faute, c'était son père qui avait décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit éduqué à domicile.

\- C'est vrai mec, ton père n'était pas cool sur ce plan. Commenta Nino.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Jeffrey.

\- et le tien, c'était quoi son excuse ?

\- Nous nous déplacions sans cesse. Répondit Jeffrey qui se voyait mal donner les véritables raisons. Mon père ne voulait pas m'imposer le déchirement de me faire des copains pour les quitter ensuite au bout de quelques semaines sans espoir de les revoir un jour.

\- Et il fait quoi ton père pour que vous bougiez autant ?

\- Il étudiait la faune et la flore en milieu protégé. Répondit encore Jeffrey. C'est pourquoi le plus souvent nous étions loin de tout, et surtout loin d'une école.

Le silence retomba à nouveau.

Adrien mesurait à quel point il avait eu de la chance, il avait eu une enfance sans ennuis, dans un cadre familier et immuable, même si la vie ne lavait pas toujours épargnés. Pas d'hôpital pour lui, ni de déménagements.

\- Mec, dit Nino à Jeffrey, ce devait être dur de tout le temps devoir partir à droite à gauche. J'ai un peu connu ça, mes parents ont déménagé plusieurs fois, mais pas pour aller dans des coins perdus, ça, sérieux, ça craint.

\- Pareil que Nino, on a déménagé plusieurs fois, mais pas comme vous. Ajouta Alya.

\- Mais vous viviez où exactement ? Questionna Nathanael intrigué.

\- Ça dépendait, répondit Jeffrey, parfois on avait un logement fourni, d'autre fois on campait, on dormait dans notre véhicule ou à l'hôtel.

\- Dans votre véhicule, tu veux dire dans un camping car ? Demanda Alya.

\- Quand on en avait un oui, sinon dans la voiture, le plus souvent quand on était en transit. Mais jamais très longtemps, mon père se débrouillait toujours pour qu'on ait un vrai endroit où vivre.

\- Vous dormiez dans la voiture ? S'étonna Marinette qui n'aurait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un puisse le faire.

Jeffrey approuva.

\- Oui, quand j'étais vraiment petit j'adorais ça, c'était encore plus l'aventure. J'aimais aussi découvrir nos nouvelles maisons. Et puis, j'ai grandi et c'est devenu moins drôle. Mais c'était toujours une aventure et au moins j'étais avec mon père.

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment d'endroits sauvages à étudier dans le coin. Fit remarquer Alya.

\- Mon père a arrêté ce métier voilà deux ans, il a rencontré une femme qui avait un tout petit bébé, ce n'était pas une vie pour un nourrisson. Expliqua Jeffrey. Il est médecin à présent. Enfin, une sorte de médecin.

Marinette se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais elle n'osa pas poser de questions. Il y avait parfois des sujets qu'il valait mieux ne pas approfondir.

\- Il est temps de dormir jeunes gens. Déclara Laurent. Il se fait vraiment tard.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre apprit à Adrien qu'il était plus de minuit et demi. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les lits de camps. Les garçons laissèrent Marinette et Alya choisir leurs lits en premier.

Elle s'installèrent avec précaution sur deux lits voisins, non loin de la protection qui les séparait du feu.

Jeffrey se plaça de manière à ne pas être trop loin d'Adrien tout en le laissant être aux côtés de ses amis.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis les voix s'éteignirent les unes après les autres.

Jeffrey appuyé sur un coude regarda les adolescents endormis avec amusement.

Adrien dormait sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers Marinette.

Nino et Alya étaient eux sur le dos, Nathanael était sur le côté, recroquevillé sur lui même.

Jeffrey ferma lentement les yeux, il se sentait bien, en paix comme jamais.

Il se coucha sur le dos et croisa les bras, les mains sur la poitrine.

« Jaxx, je te fais confiance pour rester vigilant. » émit il à l'intention de son kwami.

« Je vais garder un œil ouvert. » répondit Jaxx volontiers.

Il sentit Jeffrey s'endormir avec satisfaction, son réceptacle avait besoin de se reposer lui aussi. La journée avait vraiment été longue.

Il était un peu déçu que l'adolescente blonde n'ait au final pas su convenir, elle était pourtant séduisante, agréable à regarder et bien faite de sa personne. Jaxx n'aurait pas été contre une union entre son réceptacle et elle.

Il était certain qu'ils auraient pu faire de très beaux enfants.

Elle n'était certes pas aussi belle qu'Airi, mais personne ne pouvait prétendre égaler sa magnifique compagne.

Penser à Airi le fit soupirer de nostalgie. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de réceptacles en même temps elle et lui, cela lui manquait terriblement, il ne pouvait plus la serrer contre lui, il ne pouvait plus sentir son odeur suave ni se perdre dans toutes les sensations qu'elle savait si bien faire naître en lui.

Tout en surveillant les environs il se mit à songer à Airi, à sa magnifique chevelure sombre, qui tombait jadis sur ses épaules parfaites, à ses grands yeux d'or brillants et emplis d'amour, à son sourire malicieux qui courbait joliment ses lèvres pleines.

Il se la représenta mentalement, en train de danser sur la rive d'un lac disparu depuis des siècles, comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Elle était très jeune encore à l'époque, bien plus jeune que lui, elle n'avait que seize ans, alors qu'il avait déjà vécu plus de cent ans, mais elle l'avait toisé comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant importun.

Elle avait redressé le menton, tourné les talons et avait continué à danser sans plus se préoccuper de lui.

Il avait su qu'elle était celle qu'il voulait, celle qu'il attendait depuis toujours et qu'il ne renoncerait jamais à elle.

Un bruit le tira de ses pensées mélancoliques. Il se tendit aussitôt, se tournant vers l'intrus qui venait de l'alerter.

Il se détendit en identifiant le père de celui qui détenait les pouvoirs de son père, il n'y avait rien à craindre, il pouvait se détendre.

Il observa l'homme tandis qu'il prenait le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec le couple qui gardait un œil sur les adolescents endormis puis s'approchait sans faire de bruit du garçon aux cheveux blonds profondément endormi pour remonter avec précaution la couverture qui avait un peu glissé avant de le regarder dormir.

Jaxx était satisfait de constater qu'il aimait sincèrement son fils.

C'était bien.

C'était très bien.

Un père devrait toujours aimer ses enfants et être aimé d'eux.

C'était ainsi que les choses devaient être.

Oui... exactement ainsi, toujours.

 _A suivre_


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Petit mot du jour pour lovaChat Noir : Merci à toi. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient assez mignons dans ce chapitre, surtout Gabriel dans son passage éclair sur la pointe des pieds. Fuite de clavier ? Et bien, heureusement que tu as réussi à le maîtriser. J'espère que ces journées d'effort ne sont pas trop épuisantes tout de même, faut profiter des vacances aussi.**

 **Petit mot en passant pour tous les lecteurs : j'hésitais à faire la totale, brevet inclus, mais puisque certains ne disent rien et que comme on dit qui ne dit mot consent, alors je vais continuer à suivre mon inspiration et si les personnages veulent qu'on parte sur le passage du brevet, et bien, soit, on le fera. Tant pis, le tournage attendra, on est pas pressés.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
58)Juste avant l'aube**

Pendant que les adolescents s'endormaient Plagg lui s'ennuyait ferme. Tikki s'était endormie mais lui n'avait pas sommeil.

Il avait faim. Vraiment très faim. Il se dirigea sans faire de bruit vers la sortie de la chambre, regardant vers Tikki afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne s'éveillait pas. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle le voit filer et cherche à le retenir. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé en lui et il ne parvenait pas à savoir exactement quoi. Pour le moment il ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment, il avait trop faim, trop envie de fromage et il n'y en avait plus dans la chambre.

Cela le mettait d'assez mauvaise humeur, Adrien était censé prendre soin de lui et il ne se donnait même pas la peine de lui laisser une provision suffisante de son aliment favori.

Il ne perdait rien pour attendre, la prochaine fois qu'il aurait besoin de se transformer Plagg le ferait languir un peu, ainsi il se rendrait enfin compte de ce que cela faisait.

Une fois sorti de la chambre sans que Tikki se soit réveillée Plagg se sentit définitivement libre, il n'y avait plus personne pour le retenir ou lui barrer la route, tout le monde dormait à une heure aussi tardive. Il pouvait aller où il voulait et il allait commencer par visiter les cuisines.

Guidé par son intuition il les trouva sans peine et s'y glissa avec ravissement.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour regarder autour de lui attentivement.

Il y avait une multitude de choses qui attiraient son regard, mais elles attendraient qu'il se soit rassasié pour être étudiées. Il avait tout son temps, les humains dormaient tellement, il avait des heures devant lui pour faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il frissonna de plaisir à cette pensée.

Faire ce qu'il voulait... cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus eu l'occasion. Même si Adrien était assez cool comme maître, il ne lui laissait pas autant de liberté qu'il l'aurait voulu, c'était toujours « Plagg il ne faut pas faire ci, il ne faut pas faire ça... ». Alors pour une fois qu'il en avait l'opportunité Plagg avait bien l'intention de s'en donner à cœur joie. Quand le maître n'est pas là les kwamis dansent. Les kwamis comme lui bien entendu, ceux comme Tikki étaient bien trop raisonnables pour se permettre ce genre de fantaisie, tant pis pour eux.

Plagg était fier d'être un kwami qui savait ce que s'amuser voulait dire.

Il fonça tout droit vers le frigo et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour l'ouvrir.

Il ronronna de satisfaction en découvrant les trésors qu'il recelait et se mit à fouiller pour trouver ce qu'il aimait le plus. Il devait bien y avoir du fromage au milieu de toute cette nourriture. Il y avait forcément du fromage, un frigo sans fromage cela n'existait pas.

Jeffrey fut tiré du sommeil par une sensation qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier clairement. Il réalisa très vite que c'était Jaxx qui l'avait éveillé.

« Jaxx ? Que se passe t'il ? » questionna t'il sans bouger, les yeux toujours clos mais les sens aux aguets.

Il ne percevait rien de menaçant aux alentours, Laurent et Toshiko parlaient à quelques mètres, tout bas pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de ceux qu'ils veillaient. Les autres adolescents dormaient paisiblement.

C'était une belle nuit, sans nuages, sans le moindre souffle de vent, il faisait si bon que les couvertures qu'on leur avait fourni ne servaient pratiquement à rien, d'ailleurs où était donc passé la sienne ? Elle avait du glisser pendant son sommeil et tomber à terre car il ne la sentait plus.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux afin que son regard lui confirme ce que ses sens lui avaient affirmé.

Ce fut le cas, il n'y avait rien de spécial, le feu s'était éteint, une petite lampe seule était encore allumée auprès du couple.

Il se leva lentement, ramassa la couverture tombée à terre, la plia avec soin avant de la poser sur le lit de camps qu'il venait de quitter.

« Jaxx, que se passe t'il ? »demanda t'il à nouveau, un peu surpris que son kwami n'ait pas encore répondu.

« Plagg se paie une petite escapade. » répondit Jaxx avec réticence.

Il était clair, vu son ton, qu'il appréciait la chose.

Jeffrey réprima un soupir. Il ne connaissait pas encore vraiment Plagg, en dehors de ce qu'il avait appris par Jaxx, mais il avait le sentiment que la petite escapade en question ne serait pas du goût de tout le monde.

Il valait mieux qu'il aille voir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il se téléporta directement dans la cuisine et se figea de surprise.

C'était encore pire qu'il le pensait, Plagg était en train de vider le frigo et il avait une manière très désinvolte de le faire.

Il balançait tout simplement ce qui ne l'intéressait pas à terre derrière lui. Il y avait déjà un beau monticule sur le sol et certains des plats ainsi traités s'étaient brisés.

« Une petite escapade hein ? » émit il avec agacement à l'intention de Jaxx.

Son kwami se contenta de rire et ce rire attira l'attention de Plagg.

Le petit kwami noir se retourna pour voir qui osait venir le déranger alors qu'il avait enfin l'occasion de faire un festin en toute tranquillité.

Son regard vert étudia l'adolescent qui se tenait à quelques pas avec méfiance puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

Celui qui se tenait là lui était familier, mais il ne pensait pas le revoir un jour.

\- Jaxx ? Je ne croyais jamais te revoir sous cette forme... Comment ? Questionna t'il d'un ton surpris.

La question prit Jeffrey au dépourvu. Comment Plagg pouvait il identifier Jaxx aussi vite ? Il avait un peu de mal à croire que ce n'était que parce que Jaxx avait ri.

« J'ai un peu manipulé tes gênes pour que tu ressembles à ce que j'étais lors de ma première existence. » avoua Jaxx sans aucune honte.

Jeffrey se crispa sur le champs, choqué par la réponse pour le moins désinvolte.

Il avait toujours su qu'il ne ressemblait ni à son père ni à sa mère, mais il avait mis cela sur un caprice du destin, pensant qu'il devait ressembler à un ancêtre peu connu.

Il découvrait brusquement qu'il était dans l'erreur, qu'il avait été abusé.

Non... c'était bien pire. Jaxx avait fait plus que se réfugier en lui, il avait fait de lui une copie de celui qu'il avait été dans sa première vie humaine.

Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux à cette pensée.

« Comment as tu pu faire cela ? » demanda t'il avec douleur.

Jaxx sembla soudain pris de remords face à son chagrin et tenta de se justifier.

« Tu n'étais encore qu'un amas de cellules lorsque j'ai commencé à agir sur celui que tu allais devenir. J'avoue ne pas avoir pensé qu'un jour je devrai te le dire. Mais tu sais, je t'ai pas mal amélioré... tu n'aurais pas été si grand ni si fort si je n'avais pas fait ce que j'ai fait... »

« Et c'est censé me consoler ? C'est censé me rendre fier ? Tu as fait de moi un étranger au sein de ma propre famille. Ma mère n'a jamais réussi à voir en moi son enfant, maintenant je sais pourquoi... » «émit Jeffrey.

Jaxx n'était vraiment pas fier de lui à présent. Il n'avait vraiment pas envisagé que son réceptacle puisse souffrir. Il n'avait jamais eu de réceptacle humain avant, il était resté sous sa forme de kwami depuis qu'il avait perdu sa forme humaine de base, des siècles plus tôt.

Lorsqu'Anzu lui avait annoncé qu'il pourrait redevenir humain et transformer le futur bébé à sa guise il n'avait pas réfléchi plus loin. La proposition était si belle, si tentante, Anzu lui avait assuré que cela était sans risques, qu'il lui suffisait d'entrer et de faire ce qu'il voulait.

La femme était censée être volontaire, et de fait, elle l'avait été, elle avait accepté de prêter son corps et d'offrir l'embryon qu'elle portait en échange d'une somme vraiment conséquente. Mais elle avait changé d'avis après que les pouvoirs de l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde avaient commencé à se manifester.

Là elle avait pris peur et commencé à s'éloigner de son enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu ainsi.

Il ne voulait pas que Jeffrey le sache, il ne voulait pas ajouter à son chagrin.

Il se mura dans le silence, s'efforçant de réparer les dégâts causés par Plagg et de faire abstraction des pleurs de Jeffrey.

Désorienté par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux Plagg resta silencieux et immobile.

Il ne comprenait plus, c'était Jaxx par le physique, mais pas par ses réactions et par son comportement. Alors, si ce n'était pas vraiment Jaxx, qui était-ce ? Pourquoi ressemblait il tant à l'enfant que Tikki et lui avaient élevé ?

« Jeffrey est mon réceptacle. » lui expliqua Jaxx pour qu'il cesse de se poser des questions et se secoue enfin.

« Jaxx ? C'est bien toi ? » demanda Plagg qui avait encore du mal à y croire.

« Oui. Maintenant aide moi à réparer tout ce bazar. Quand je t'ai rendu ta liberté je ne pensais pas que tu allais en profiter pour mettre le désordre. Depuis quand te comportes tu de la sorte dis moi ? Tu es très loin du souvenir que j'ai gardé de toi. »

« Les gens changent. » rétorqua Plagg un peu vexé.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu comptais les kwamis parmi les gens. » répliqua aussitôt Jaxx.

Plagg fit la moue.

« J'ai vraiment changé et puis toutes ces années à servir des humains... c'est d'un ennui... »

Jaxx fronça les sourcils, ayant désormais le contrôle du corps de Jeffrey, lequel s'étant réfugié dans un coin de leur être, ce qui ennuyait quelque peu Jaxx, c'était la première fois que Jeffrey réagissait de la sorte, de façon si excessive, allant jusqu'à lui abandonner le contrôle total du corps qu'ils occupaient tous deux.

Jaxx aurait aimé cette sensation de maîtrise totale s'il n'avait pas perçu la souffrance du garçon à qui le corps appartenait au départ.

Ou plus exactement à qui aurait du appartenir le corps s'il n'avait pas été parasité par lui.

Un long frisson agita Jaxx.

Pour la première fois en dix sept ans il prenait la pleine mesure de ce qu'il avait vraiment fait.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire son action, il était bel et bien un parasite. Il s'était introduit en Jeffrey alors que ce dernier était encore en pleine conception et il lui avait volé son corps véritable en le modelant à sa guise.

Lui qui avait si souvent jugé durement les humains pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à ses parents, il n'avait pas mieux agi au final.

Hélas, ce qu'il avait fait était tout aussi irréversible que les lames s'enfonçant dans le corps de son père. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, il ne pouvait pas défaire ce qu'il avait fait à Jeffrey, il ne pouvait que vivre avec le poids de ce crime.

\- Jaxx ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Plagg.

\- Je viens de réaliser quelle terrible erreur j'ai commise. Murmura Jaxx.

Plagg le regarda d'un air intrigué.

\- Tu veux dire en prenant ce corps ? Bah, ce n'est qu'un humain, et ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais tué, il est encore en vie, même moi je l'entends pleurnicher.

Jaxx fixa sévèrement le petit kwami noir, un peu surpris de l'entendre parler ainsi. Bien sur il savait que le kwami noir ne portait pas les humains dans son cœur voilà des millénaires, mais il aurait cru qu'avec le temps il aurait fini par les apprécier.

Surtout qu'il avait fait de lui un kwami justement pour qu'il apprenne à mieux les connaître et à les aimer.

Il lui était donc assez désagréable de constater que la leçon n'avait pas porté ses fruits, elle semblait même avoir eu l'effet contraire de celui escompté.

\- Ainsi, tu n'as pas appris à aimer les humains... soupira t'il.

Plagg le regarda avec insolence.

\- Jaxx, tu es peut être celui qui a fait de nous tous des kwamis et il est possible que certains d'entre nous t'en soient reconnaissants, mais moi je n'ai jamais voulu devenir ça ! J'étais un esprit heureux et libre, je n'aspirais pas à avoir un corps, encore moins à servir les humains.

\- Pourtant, tu n'as rien dit à l'époque, tu as même accepté sans discuter de te joindre aux autres.

\- Tikki avait dit oui, je n'allais pas la laisser seule dans cette embrouille. Surtout, il fallait bien qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous ne soit pas docile. Donc, oui, j'ai fait semblant de marcher dans la combine.

\- Je vois... aurais-tu oublié que les premiers kwamis ne l'étaient pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas oublié non. Répondit Plagg. Mais toi ? Tu te souviens de ce que tu leur a fait ? De ce que tu nous a fait à tous ? Même à Airi, celle que tu prétendais aimer.

 _A suivre_


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Petit mot pour Laura : je vois très bien Plagg le faire moi aussi^^. Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui y arrivera également. Merci beaucoup pour la review.**

 **Petit mot pour LovaChat Noir : Va t'on savoir ? Peut être... on ne va pas tarder à le découvrir en tout cas. Je ne crois pas effectivement que le terme sympa soit celui qui leur vient, mais bon, ce n'est pas grave. Jaxx n'est pas un enfant de chœur, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ceci dit, on ne sait jamais ce que réserve demain. Merci pour les coccinelles et le reste, bien entendu.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
59)Juste avant l'aube seconde partie**

Jaxx se figea, douloureusement frappé par ce que venait de dire Plagg.

Puis son regard se mit à luire dangereusement, prenant une teinte dorée presque métallique. Il se redressa fièrement, l'image du puma se superposant à celle de l'adolescent, puissante et majestueuse. Dominant le petit kwami noir qui réalisa un peu tard qu'il était allé trop loin. Qu'il n'avait pas à faire à n'importe quel kwami mais à l'enfant de deux êtres issus de divinités oubliées. Ni Jaxx ni ses parents n'avaient jamais cherché à se faire passer pour des dieux, mais ils en avaient les pouvoirs.

\- Je me souviens très bien de tout Plagg, dit Jaxx d'une voix vibrante qui résonna dans la cuisine vide, je me souviens de ce que les humains ont fait à mon père, je me souviens que je me suis retrouvé seul, pris entre le monde des humains et celui des esprits. Je me souviens que certains esprits se lamentaient de ne pas avoir de corps et que c'est ce que je leur ai offert. Je sais qu'ensuite les humains ont voulu m'arracher les objets sacrés dans lesquels étaient les pouvoirs de mes parents, je me souviens qu'ils s'emparaient peu à peu des autres objets sacrés contenant les pouvoirs d'autres divinités qu'ils avaient chassés de leur monde. Je me souviens que c'est pour les surveiller et empêcher qu'ils utilisent librement ces objets que j'ai décidé de faire de vous les garants de ces reliques bien trop précieuses pour être laissées entre toutes les mains. Je me souviens que j'ai perdu la vie en vous offrant à tous la capacité d'être ceux qui veilleraient à ce que les humains ne soient pas libres de nous dominer. Je me souviens que vous étiez d'accord, je me souviens que j'ai épuisé jusqu'à mes dernières forces et que je suis mort. Je me souviens que les humains se sont réjouis de ma disparition et que sans Anzu qui a réussi à retenir mon âme, je ne serai plus là pour te parler. Dis moi Plagg, lequel de nous deux a la mémoire courte au final ?

Plagg baissa les yeux, regrettant d'avoir ramené à la surface ces souvenirs d'une période douloureuse pour eux tous.

Jaxx avait effectivement commencé par créer les Kwamis fantômes, non pas pour qu'ils servent les humains, mais pour qu'ils soient le lien entre le monde des esprits et celui des hommes, pour qu'ils prennent le relais des divinités qui avaient perdu leur prestige et s'étaient retirées. Certains d'entre eux étaient d'ailleurs d'anciennes divinités qui ne parvenaient pas à se résoudre à disparaître totalement.

Il avait fait cela en pleine tourmente, dans une période troublée où les humains rejetaient les anciennes divinités et ceux qui leur étaient apparentés et où certains cherchaient même à les détruire, comme cela avait été le cas pour le propre père de Jaxx.

Plagg frissonna.

Comme cela aurait pu être le cas de Jaxx... alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant il avait du fuir les humains et se cacher d'eux pour survivre. Parce qu'il avait donné sa parole à ses défunts parents de ne jamais faire de mal à un humain, de ne jamais en blesser physiquement, ni en tuer un, même pour se défendre.

Les esprits l'avaient aidé de leur mieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand pour se débrouiller seul et que ses pouvoirs soient assez grands pour lui permettre d'accomplir les prodiges qu'il avait réalisé par la suite.

En transformant certains esprits en kwamis il leur avait offert un tout autre destin et Plagg ne pouvait pas nier qu'il l'avait fait non pour lui mais bel et bien pour servir un dessein bien plus grand que sa propre satisfaction.

La flambée de puissance libérée soudainement par Jaxx se répandit à travers la maison, tirant Tikki du sommeil, mais pas seulement elle.

Dans la cour Adrien fut lui aussi arraché au repos par cette brusque vague de puissance qui déferlait.

Il se redressa vivement, frissonnant d'appréhension. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui avait bien pu le tirer du sommeil de la sorte, mais il le ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Il ne savait pas encore quoi, il ne savait pas non plus où, mais quelque chose venait de se produire, il en était intimement persuadé.

Il regarda autour de lui.

Laurent et Toshiko s'étaient endormis dans leurs sièges et l'idée de les réveiller ne l'effleura même pas, quoi qu'il se passe, ce n'était pas du ressort de ces deux là, qu'ils dorment était une bonne chose, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de les laisser s'en mêler.

Il valait mieux qu'il aille voir seul, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

En se levant avec précaution pour ne pas faire de bruit et n'éveiller personne il posa rapidement les yeux sur Marinette.

La jeune fille dormait encore paisiblement et cela le fit sourire malgré le fait que ce soit tout de même étonnant qu'elle n'ait rien ressenti quant à elle.

Il se pencha pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien puis se redressa soulagé.

Puisqu'elle avait laissé Tikki dans la chambre avec Plagg il était inutile qu'il la prive de sommeil, elle ne pourrait sans doute rien faire et s'angoisserait pour sa kwami. Le mieux était qu'il aille voir par lui même.

Il avait le sentiment que quoi qu'il se passe Plagg n'y était pas étranger, c'était donc à lui d'intervenir.

Après tout, Plagg était son kwami, même si le lien était rompu, il était donc responsable de lui.

Il sentit un douloureux pincement au cœur à la pensée que le lien était rompu et que, peut être, il ne pourrait plus jamais se retransformer en Chat Noir.

Il chassa cette pensée décourageante avec obstination. Il ne voulait pas perdre espoir, il voulait continuer à croire que quelqu'un pourrait réparer les dégâts. Jaxx ou le grand gardien, peu importait qui, du moment que cela marchait à nouveau.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le manoir, décidé à éclaircir le mystère des sensations étranges qui l'avaient tiré du sommeil.

Entièrement tourné vers son but il ne remarqua pas que derrière lui un des dormeurs venait d'ouvrir les yeux et le regardait partir.

Il commença par se diriger vers sa chambre et ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir Tikki en jaillir, l'air quelque peu paniquée.

Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire.

\- Plagg ? Questionna Adrien brièvement, se doutant déjà de la réponse.

\- Je ne sais pas où il se trouve, je me suis endormie, je suis désolée, et à mon réveil...

\- Il n'était plus là. Soupira Adrien. Je savais que le laisser seul n'était pas une bonne idée, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus le garder avec moi vu les circonstances.

Il s'en voulait tout de même, il aurait du savoir que Plagg risquait de prendre le large, il avait tellement eu de mal à l'attraper au début, alors que le lien existait encore, que le miraculous n'était pas endommagé.

Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire, mais il avait une petite idée de l'endroit où ils allaient bien pouvoir retrouver Plagg.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller chercher du fromage en plus pour le kwami noir, à tout les coups Plagg avait terminé sa réserve et décidé de s'en procurer par lui même puisque plus rien ne le retenait d'agir à sa guise.

Pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment Adrien se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine.

Priant pour que Plagg n'ait pas tout saccagé.

Lorsqu'il en poussa la porte et qu'il découvrit Plagg et Jeffrey devant les portes, ouvertes en grand, du frigo, il laissa échapper un soupir entre le soulagement et la consternation.

Le sol portait encore quelques traces des dégâts causés par Plagg, malgré les efforts de Jaxx.

\- Plagg ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Piailla Tikki en volant vers son camarade.

\- Tikki, regarde, c'est Jaxx ! Répondit Plagg avec enthousiasme, en désignant Jeffrey. Il a trouvé un moyen de revenir !

Tikki se tourna vers l'adolescent, tout d'abord avec méfiance puis avec incrédulité.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de bien le voir lorsqu'il s'était interposé pour stopper Plagg dans la chambre, tout s'était passé si vite... il avait agi, parlé et était parti avant qu'elle puisse vraiment se remettre du choc que lui avait causé la sauvagerie soudaine de Plagg.

Maintenant, elle avait tout le temps pour le regarder et tout comme Plagg elle resta un instant saisie par la ressemblance.

\- C'est impossible... souffla t'elle. Jaxx est tombé entre les mains d'Anzu pour nous sauver... il ne peut pas être ici.

\- Et pourtant, c'est bien moi. Assura Jaxx en posant son regard doré sur la kwami rouge et noir. Anzu m'a rendu ma liberté.

\- En échange de quoi ? Questionna Tikki avec méfiance.

Elle n'avait aucune confiance en Anzu, pour elle ce kwami était le pire de tous. Ce qu'il avait fait... ce qu'il faisait sans doute encore...

Elle n'avait jamais cessé de s'en vouloir d'avoir laissé Jaxx tomber entre ses griffes. Même si à l'époque cela avait été le choix de Jaxx lui même.

\- J'ai du me prêter à une expérience. Avoua Jaxx. L'expérience qui fait que je suis là, aujourd'hui, dans un corps humain à nouveau.

Tikki restait assez méfiante.

C'était certes tout à fait le genre d'Anzu de se livrer à des expériences, depuis toujours cela avait été son passe temps favori et avait causé bien des troubles.

Elle ne voyait pas par contre quel intérêt pouvait avoir une expérience de ce genre pour Anzu. Donner un corps à Jaxx ne pouvait en aucun cas servir ses intérêts... à moins qu'elle n'ait encore réussi à trouver quelque chose à mettre en jeu qui puisse lui assurer la collaboration de Jaxx.

Tikki plissa les paupières.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose au monde que Jaxx souhaitait.

Il avait souhaité que ses parents reviennent et il avait, en partie, obtenu satisfaction, même si cette victoire avait eu un goût amer au final.

Il n'avait aimé qu'une seule fois dans son existence.

Tikki frissonna.

Oui, Jaxx était tombé amoureux voilà bien longtemps, une idylle qui s'était achevée tragiquement, une nouvelle fois par la faute des humains.

Jaxx s'était épris d'Airi et cette dernière avait péri, tuée par des guerriers. Victime innocente des agissements de sa mère. Anzu avait passé les bornes, tenté une expérience de trop qui avait mis les humains en colère et ces derniers s'étaient vengés à leur façon, en s'en prenant à la seule personne qu'Anzu aimait.

Car Airi n'était autre que la fille d'Anzu, le fruit d'une des expérience de cette dernière.

Tikki se souvenait très bien de la fierté qu'avait montré Anzu en réussissant à mettre au monde Airi, elle était la première kwami à réussir un tel prodige, engendrer un enfant en contrôlant le corps d'une humaine pendant près d'une année. Avant cette tentative aucun kwami n'avait réussi à tenir aussi longtemps dans le corps d'un être humain sans causer sa mort.

Anzu avait été la seule à réussir ce prodige à vrai dire, tous les autres kwamis qui avaient tenté la chose avaient échoué.

Airi était donc née humaine, mais elle n'en était pas moins la fille d'Anzu. Elle n'était pas une enfant divine comme Jaxx et ses parents, elle était autre chose, quelque chose de tout à fait nouveau, aussi bien pour les humains que pour les esprits et pour les kwamis.

Elle n'avait aucun des dons de sa mère, elle était totalement humaine même si en grandissant elle avait fait preuve d'une plus grande agilité et d'une plus grande sensibilité que les autres humains. Elle guérissait plus vite également.

Elle avait changé beaucoup de choses.

Même si les anciennes divinités avaient engendré pas mal d'enfants d'aspect humain, leurs rejetons montraient dès leur plus jeune âge qu'ils n'étaient pas des humains, par leurs capacités et leurs pouvoirs.

Airi elle était totalement humaine, elle grandissait comme une humaine, elle vieillissait certes plus lentement, mais elle n'en était pas moins humaine dans l'absolu.

Elle avait la capacité de mourir de vieillesse et cela avait fasciné Jaxx.

Tout en elle semblait le captiver et Tikki se souvenait qu'elle et Plagg avaient ri de cette fascination, même si parfois ils s'en étaient inquiétés.

Airi était humaine, Jaxx était un enfant divin, elle allait mourir de vieillesse, lui pouvait être tué mais ne vieillissait plus, ayant atteint l'âge adulte, quel avenir avaient ils?

Les humains avaient mis un terme à ce questionnement en tuant Airi avant même qu'elle ait trente ans.

Tikki revoyait le visage couvert de larmes de Jaxx tandis qu'il étreignait la jeune femme mortellement blessée.

Lui qui avait passé tellement de temps à fuir les humains, avait voulu croire qu'Airi, qui en était une, ne craignait rien de ses semblables.

Il aurait voulu la sauver, mais elle avait refusé d'un signe de tête.

Elle ne voulait pas vivre en se cachant sans cesse, ne voulait pas devoir fuir comme lui, et trembler à l'idée d'être découverte et tuée à nouveau.

Elle préférait la mort à une vie d'errance.

Jaxx avait accepté son choix malgré sa peine.

Pas Anzu.

 _A suivre_


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Petit mot pour lovaChat Noir : je compatis, pas marrant de devoir se lever tôt un samedi, et pendant les vacances en plus. L'amour d'Anzu est tout de même assez spécial je dirai. Les raisons qui ont fait qu'Adrien se réveille seront dévoilées plus tard. Je n'en dis pas plus. En tout cas, on est pas sortis des problèmes. Merci pour les coccinelles. Bises.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
60)Juste avant l'aube troisième partie**

Alors qu'Adrien, un peu perplexe face à cette situation qu'il avait du mal à comprendre, ne savait comment réagir, un intervenant imprévu fit brusquement son apparition.

La porte de la cuisine fut brutalement ouverte et la voix de Gabriel se fit entendre, réprobatrice.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Fort heureusement, tel qu'il était placé, Adrien lui cachait les deux kwamis, lesquels s'empressèrent de disparaître sous ses habits, poussés par la force de l'habitude.

Jaxx fit en sorte d'avoir l'air d'être un adolescent comme les autres, tout en priant pour que Gabriel ne soit pas en mesure de voir l'image du puma qu'il montrait un instant plus tôt.

Si le père d'Adrien avait été capable de le percevoir ils seraient fortement dans les ennuis, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Il avait certes des pouvoirs, mais il n'avait pas la capacité d'effacer les souvenirs des gens, donc si Gabriel Agreste avait réussi à le voir, ce serait un problème majeur.

Il fixa l'homme, attendant sa réaction.

Pour l'heure Gabriel ne disait rien et ne montrait rien non plus, sinon de l'agacement à les voir dans la cuisine avant l'aube, à une heure où ils étaient censés dormir.

Adrien prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna lentement.

\- Bonjour père... nous avions un petit creux. Improvisa t'il.

Le regard de son père se posa sur lui, toujours réprobateur.

\- Je n'apprécie pas du tout ce genre de comportement Adrien. J'ai accepté la venue de tes camarades de classe parce que j'ai pensé que cela te ferait effectivement du bien de souffler un peu avant les examens, mais je n'ai jamais autorisé que vous vous promeniez à des heures indues, encore moins que vous vous serviez dans le frigo. Je suis déçu Adrien, je pensais t'avoir mieux éduqué que cela.

Adrien baissa la tête devant la réprimande et l'air vraiment déçu de son père, il avait beau essayer de se blinder, ce genre de mots et cette expression lui faisaient toujours aussi mal.

Jaxx et Jeffrey, que la voix de Gabriel avait sorti de son état de désespoir, réagirent avec promptitude. Jaxx laissa le contrôle à Jeffrey, estimant qu'il était le plus à même d'appréhender la situation.

Jeffrey fit un pas en avant et posa la main sur l'épaule d'Adrien pour le soutenir, tout en se risquant à fixer Gabriel.

\- Adrien n'y est pour rien monsieur Agreste, il est arrivé bien après moi. Je me suis réveillé la faim au ventre et je suis venu me servir sans rien demander à personne. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, je souffre d'un problème de santé qui m'oblige à manger beaucoup et surtout de ne pas attendre lorsque la faim se réveille, sous peine d'être malade. Affirma t'il.

Ce n'était après tout pas un mensonge puisque c'était comme s'il était vraiment atteint d'un trouble du métabolisme.

Il avait vraiment besoin de se nourrir beaucoup et de le faire dès qu'il en ressentait le besoin.

Gabriel tourna les yeux vers lui, sans manifester le moindre changement d'expression.

Même s'il avait le sentiment qu'il s'était réveillé de lui même, il avait ressenti le besoin de faire un tour de la maison afin de vérifier que tout était en ordre.

Il n'était pas tranquille sans savoir pourquoi et découvrir qu'il y avait de la lumière dans les cuisines l'avait conforté dans cette sensation pénible de malaise imprécis qu'il ressentait depuis le réveil.

Son fils n'était pas un menteur d'habitude, mais là, Gabriel avait la douloureuse impression qu'il ne lui disait pas la vérité.

Surtout, l'autre adolescent lui était totalement inconnu. Ce n'était pas un camarade de classe d'Adrien, Gabriel en était certain, il avait un dossier sur chacun d'entre eux et il n'avait vu sur les photos personne qui ressemble au garçon qui était avec Adrien ce matin là.

Mais si ce n'était pas un camarade de classe, alors, qui était il et surtout, que faisait il là ? Comment était il entré ? Qui l'avait autorisé à le faire ? Pourquoi Toshiko et Laurent l'avaient ils laissé se glisser dans le manoir ?

Gabriel n'avait aucune réponse à toutes ces questions et il détestait ne pas avoir de réponses à ses questions.

Surtout quand Adrien était concerné.

\- Et je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? Demanda t'il d'une voix glaciale.

Jeffrey marqua une très nette hésitation avant de répondre, qui n'échappa ni à Gabriel ni à Adrien.

\- Jeffrey... murmura le garçon brun en baissant les yeux et en priant pour qu'on ne lui pose pas plus de questions.

\- Est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards vous n'auriez pas de nom de famille jeune homme ? Commenta Gabriel avec une cruelle ironie.

A nouveau Jeffrey resta un moment silencieux, quelque part, Gabriel avait touché juste, il avait la sensation de ne plus avoir de nom de famille à présent, ou du moins de ne plus y avoir droit puisqu'il n'était que le fruit d'une manipulation génétique.

Ce n'était pas là son seul problème, il ne voulait pas mentir, mais s'il donnait son nom de famille Gabriel Agreste allait bondir et sans doute le mettre dehors, et il appréhendait également la réaction d'Adrien.

S'il leur révélait qui il était vraiment, comme allait le prendre Adrien ? Serait il heureux de découvrir son identité ou au contraire se sentirait il trahi et ne voudrait il plus jamais le revoir ?

Cette idée l'angoissait au plus haut point.

Il ne connaissait Adrien que depuis peu de temps, mais il s'était déjà attaché à lui. Il aimait ses façons, sa joie de vivre, sa gentillesse.

Même sachant qu'il n'était pas complètement humain l'adolescent avait continué à le traiter comme tel et Jeffrey lui en était reconnaissant.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait choisi de ne pas préciser ses origines, de ne pas tout révéler.

Son père lui avait d'ailleurs bien recommandé de ne donner son nom de famille à personne. Une mesure de précaution d'après lui.

Jeffrey soupira.

Son père lui avait également demandé de rester loin de Gabriel, de tout faire pour repartir avant que ce dernier ne découvre sa présence. C'était même une des conditions qu'il avait exigé de Jeffrey avant de consentir à le laisser rejoindre Adrien.

Jeffrey ferma à demi les yeux, profondément malheureux, il allait décevoir son père, il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il attendait de lui.

Il avait tout raté... à lui d'assumer les conséquences de ses erreurs à présent, il ne pouvait pas se dérober.

La vérité, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Sa vérité... enfin, le peu de vérité qu'il ait encore.

De nouvelles larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

Était il vraiment celui qu'il allait prétendre être ?

En face de lui Adrien et Gabriel commençaient à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise.

Il y avait un problème, c'était de plus en plus clair pour eux.

La question n'avait rien de difficile, tout le monde avait un nom de famille et cela ne justifiait pas que l'on se mette à pleurer comme Jeffrey était en train de le faire.

\- Père, ce n'est pas vraiment important, c'est un ami. Tenta de faire valoir Adrien, dans une tentative méritoire pour mettre un terme à cette situation douloureuse.

Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison Jeffrey s'était mis à pleurer, mais il n'avait pas envie de savoir. Il avait trop enduré en peu de temps, Jeffrey en avait visiblement enduré bien plus et franchement, savoir quel était son nom de famille était le cadet de ses soucis.

Tikki et Plagg avaient dit des choses vraiment troublantes sur Jaxx, des choses qui lui faisait songer que ses origines étaient vraiment particulières. Surtout, ils avaient parlé d'un kwami nommé Anzu, sans qu'il parvienne à déterminer si c'était un mâle ou une femelle, ce qui n'avait en vérité pas grande importance, tout ce qu'Adrien avait retenu de ce kwami inconnu était que visiblement il n'était pas des plus recommandables et que Jaxx lui avait appartenu avant de retrouver la liberté en se pliant à une expérience qui avait donné le jour à Jeffrey.

Est-ce que c'était là le cœur du problème ? Jeffrey n'avait il pas de nom de famille, étant né d'une expérience ?

Non... cela ne tenait pas la route, il avait un père, il en avait parlé, il avait donc une famille, il avait donc un nom de famille.

Adrien se sentait désorienté, plus encore depuis qu'il avait commencé à chercher à analyser la situation, ses conclusions n'étaient pas de nature à le tranquilliser et même s'il ne voulait pas retirer sa confiance à Jeffrey, il commençait à se demander où était le problème.

L'expression de Gabriel se fit plus dure. Il n'aimait pas attendre, il n'aimait pas que l'on lui fasse perdre son temps et c'était ce que le garçon était en train de faire.

Il ne prêta pas grande attention à l'intervention d'Adrien, il était concentré sur l'intrus.

Adrien le réalisa très vite et cela le rendit un peu plus triste. Rien ne changerait donc jamais ? Pourquoi son père se conduisait il toujours de la sorte ?

Puis il s'en irrita et décida de ne pas s'en tenir là cette fois.

Il n'était plus un petit garçon, il ne voulait plus se laisser faire. Il voulait que son père prenne en compte son avis.

C'était très important pour lui d'un seul coup.

\- Père, ce n'est pas vraiment important, c'est un ami. Répéta t'il d'une voix ferme en montant un peu le ton.

Lorsque Gabriel le regarda avec une surprise qui n'était pas feinte il ne parvint pas à se retenir de rougir, c'était une situation si inhabituelle pour eux. D'ordinaire Gabriel avait toujours le dernier mot, mais cette fois Adrien n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais défendre Jeffrey, même si ce n'était que pour quelque chose sans grande importance, devenait capital.

L'absurdité de la situation lui apparut d'un seul coup.

Il était en train de tenir tête à son père et pour quoi ? Parce qu'un adolescent qui était son aîné de plusieurs années avait les joues couvertes de larmes après avoir entendu Gabriel le questionner. Cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens, et surtout, était-ce justifié ?

Il ne connaissait Jeffrey que depuis quelques heures, il ne savait pas grand chose sur lui à bien y réfléchir.

Mais... il y avait aussi Jaxx, quelque part à l'intérieur de Jeffrey, le fils de ceux sans qui rien ne se serait jamais produit.

Adrien se sentait un peu redevable envers Jaxx, sans la perte de ses parents, sans la mort de son père surtout, jamais il n'y aurait eu de miraculous du Chat Noir, il n'y aurait jamais eu de miraculous de la Coccinelle non plus. Il ne serait qu'un garçon comme les autres, Marinette n'aurait jamais su qu'elle pouvait se dépasser. Ils auraient continué à vivre des vies banales d'adolescents au lieu de devenir les héros de Paris.

Adrien avait tellement conscience de tout cela, il se sentait redevable de cet état des faits et il ne pouvait hélas pas remercier ceux qui avaient perdu la vie pour rendre tout cela possible, il ne pouvait que protéger leur fils.

Pour lui Jaxx et Jeffrey ne faisaient qu'un, ils étaient réunis dans le même corps, ils partageaient la même existence et, il voulait le croire, ce qui affectait l'un affectait également l'autre.

Gabriel ne s'attendait pas du tout à une réaction de ce genre de la part de son fils.

Où était donc passé le garçon qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer ? Celui qui lui tenait parfois tête mais finissait toujours par comprendre qu'il agissait pour son bien et qu'il devait se plier à sa volonté ?

L'adolescent qui se tenait devant lui ne semblait pas le moins du monde décidé à capituler, il avait le regard brillant et décidé, le même regard que sa mère...

Ce regard... qu'il avait tellement de mal à affronter depuis qu'elle était partie.

Les yeux d'Adrien l'avaient si longtemps fait fuir, parce qu'ils étaient verts, mais surtout parce qu'ils étaient emplis d'une douleur qu'il ne parvenait pas à supporter, de tant de questions auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre.

Il avait un jour reçu un appel lui disant que son épouse avait été victime d'une fusillade, quelque part dans une rue de Toronto, que de nombreux témoins avaient vu un homme cagoulé lui tirer dessus, qu'ils avaient affirmé à la police qu'elle s'était effondrée et qu'un autre homme, que personne n'avait su décrire, s'était approché d'elle et lui avait dit quelques mots avant de disparaître. Un homme qui boitait et s'appuyait sur une canne.

On lui avait dit qu'un véhicule de secours était arrivé très vite et que c'était là que la piste s'arrêtait, que l'affaire prenait un tour des plus étranges.

Le véhicule et l'épouse de Gabriel s'étaient visiblement évaporés dans la nature, personne n'avait su d'où il venait et où il avait bien pu emporter la blessée, mais au vu du nombre de balles tirées, des douilles avaient été retrouvées, les experts avaient été formels, la malheureuse n'avait que peu de chances de s'en sortir.

Gabriel n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de raconter tout cela à son fils.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Adrien sache la vérité. Elle était bien trop dure à entendre.

 _A suivre_


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
61)Juste avant l'aube quatrième partie**

\- Un ami que je ne connais pas, que je n'ai pas autorisé à entrer chez nous. Adrien, je te croyais plus raisonnable, tu sais qu'une menace plane sur nous et tu fais entrer n'importe qui... déclara Gabriel.

Jeffrey frissonna en entendant ces mots.

Ainsi Gabriel pensait qu'il pouvait être venu chez eux avec l'intention de leur faire du mal ? Non... ce n'était pas vrai...

\- Père ! Protesta Adrien indigné par les propos.

Jeffrey secoua la tête nerveusement, essayant de ravaler ses larmes et de se reprendre. Il ne voulait pas qu'Adrien et Gabriel s'opposent à cause de lui.

Tendant la main il la posa sur l'épaule d'Adrien, lequel tourna la tête pour le regarder.

Jeffrey lui adressa un sourire triste.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire Adrien. Je vais partir, je suis vraiment désolé de te causer des problèmes.

Adrien ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

Des mois plus tôt il avait cédé face à son père lorsque ce dernier avait décidé que Nino avait une mauvaise influence sur lui, et qu'il ne devait plus revenir chez eux, mais cette fois il n'en avait pas l'intention, il ne voulait plus laisser son père décider à sa place de ses fréquentations.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! Affirma t'il d'une voix vibrante d'indignation.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers son père.

\- Non père, cette fois, je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire. Nino est mon ami, Jeffrey également, et ils ont le droit de rester. Je refuse de vous voir chasser un de mes amis une seconde fois.

\- Et tu peux me dire d'où tu connais ce Jeffrey ? Questionna froidement Gabriel. Il ne me semble pas qu'il soit un des étudiants de ton établissement.

\- Effectivement, il n'en est pas un. Admit Adrien. Nous nous sommes rencontrés au cinéma, il est venu à notre aide alors que nous étions pris à partie par un groupe de filles qui en avaient après Chloé, il a volé à son secours et arrangé les choses.

\- Tu es donc en train de me dire que tu as invité un garçon dont tu ne sais rien uniquement parce qu'il a fait preuve d'un minimum de courtoisie envers ton amie d'enfance ? Commenta Gabriel.

Adrien baissa les yeux, se sentant une fois de plus écrasé par la forte personnalité de son père, le cœur serré par le chagrin et l'angoisse.

Une fois de plus les mots de son père l'atteignaient plus fortement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il sentit les doigts de Jeffrey glisser de son épaule, comme si ce dernier avait compris qu'il faiblissait, qu'il allait capituler et qu'il renonçait lui aussi.

Ce frôlement discret, cette main chaude qui quittait son épaule ravivèrent sa détermination.

Non, il n'allait pas capituler !

Cette fois son père n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

\- Oui père, c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait et je ne le regrette pas ! Jeffrey est quelqu'un de bien, je le sais.

Gabriel le regarda pensivement, étonné de cette résistance imprévue.

D'ordinaire Adrien finissait toujours par comprendre son erreur et par s'incliner devant lui. Cette fois il ne pouvait plus se leurrer, son fils était bien en train de devenir un homme. Un homme qui savait ce qu'il voulait et se battait pour l'obtenir.

Un peu de fierté lui vint à cette pensée.

Adrien grandissait bien, il devenait une personne sur qui les autres pouvaient compter, c'était très bien.

Cela méritait une récompense, mais il ne devait pas pour autant leur donner l'impression de leur donner trop facilement la victoire.

Surtout, il tenait à savoir le nom de famille de cet adolescent qu'Adrien semblait tant apprécier.

\- Je veux bien le laisser rester, mais uniquement s'il me donne son nom de famille. J'estime que c'est la moindre des choses. Jeune homme, j'attends votre réponse. Quel est donc votre nom ? Cessez de faire des mystères, c'est ridicule. Je ne vois pas en quoi il est un problème.

Jeffrey secoua la tête nerveusement.

\- Parce que vous ne le connaissez pas. Souffla t'il d'un ton angoissé. Mais si je vous le dis, cela sera un problème je le crains.

\- Il me semble que c'est à moi d'en juger. Rétorqua Gabriel. Donnez le nous maintenant.

« Jayden, tu ne peux pas leur taire éternellement. » intervint Jaxx que l'angoisse qu'il ressentait dans le cœur de son réceptacle inquiétait.

Jeffrey le savait bien mais il avait si peur du résultat, d'être chassé et de tout perdre.

De nouvelles larmes lui vinrent aux yeux tandis qu'il finissait par accepter qu'il ne pouvait plus rien changer, plus rien éviter.

Il lui fallait parler.

\- Mon nom est Jeffrey North, mais ce n'est pas mon vrai nom. Murmura t'il.

Un silence suivit son affirmation. Gabriel n'était pas certain de pouvoir triompher, Adrien lui était désorienté.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?

Se pourrait il qu'il se soit trompé et que ce soit son père qui ait raison au final ?

Non... ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas s'être fait avoir.

Il se retourna pour faire face à celui qu'il avait fait entrer chez lui et qui, d'un seul coup, devenait un étranger. Qui venait d'avouer qu'il cachait bien plus de choses qu'il ne semblait.

Son regard vert chercha celui de Jeffrey et les yeux marrons ne se dérobèrent pas. Ils étaient emplis de chagrin et de remords. C'était presque comme si Jeffrey avouait qu'il était coupable.

Adrien sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il ne voulait pas y croire, ce n'était pas possible.

\- Jeffrey... dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai... que tu n'es pas ce que pense mon père... dit il d'un ton oppressé.

\- Je ne suis pas venu vous faire du mal, répondit Jeffrey, mais je sais que vous n'allez pas me croire.

\- Mais enfin ! Qui es tu ? S'emporta Adrien.

Jeffrey s'apprêtait à répondre mais Jaxx, pressentant que les choses allaient mal tourner, que Jeffrey souffrirait trop d'un rejet et s'en voudrait également d'avoir manqué à sa parole envers son père, décida d'intervenir et fit en sorte de le faire défaillir.

Jeffrey n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot, tout devint noir d'un seul coup autour de lui et il s'effondra à terre.

Adrien et Gabriel le contemplèrent avec ébahissement, ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu s'écrouler d'un seul coup de la sorte.

Gabriel fut le premier à réagir, il s'agenouilla près du garçon inconscient.

\- Adrien ! Va chercher Toshiko et son mari ! Lança t'il d'un ton impérieux.

Adrien ne se fit pas prier. Il fila en direction de la cour, ne s'arrêtant qu'un bref instant pour délivrer Tikki et Plagg de ses habits.

\- Vous deux, filez vous cacher dans ma chambre et n'en bougez pas. Ordonna t'il.

\- Et mon fromage ? Protesta Plagg.

Le regard d'Adrien le fit taire, il maugréa entre ses dents et se dirigea vers la chambre, Tikki elle s'attarda un peu, inquiète pour Adrien et beaucoup pour Jeffrey.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Demanda t'elle doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Avoua Adrien.

Il était inquiet pour Jeffrey bien sur, mais l'attitude mystérieuse de ce dernier l'avait un peu blessé. Pourquoi Jeffrey ne voulait il pas leur dire son vrai nom ? En quoi était il un problème ?

\- Va dans la chambre Tikki, je dois y aller. Souffla t'il nerveusement.

La petite kwami aurait bien voulu l'accompagner pour s'assurer que tout irait bien, mais elle savait que cela n'était pas possible et fit ce qu'il disait, rejoignant Plagg dans la chambre afin d'y attendre sagement.

Adrien fonça ensuite vers le jardin, à peu près certain que les deux kwamis se tiendraient tranquilles, il pouvait compter sur Tikki, il pouvait à présent se concentrer sur le problème de Jeffrey.

Toshiko et Laurent se réveillèrent en l'entendant arriver en courant, son arrivée tira également du sommeil les autres adolescents, au grand soulagement de celui qui ne dormait pas et qui se demandait depuis un moment ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Il se leva à leur suite, heureux de ne pas avoir agi trop vite, et surtout de pouvoir une fois de plus passer inaperçu.

Il détestait se faire remarquer, il avait apprécié l'invitation, mais avec le recul, il n'avait plus qu'une hâte, rentrer chez lui et se réfugier dans sa chambre, loin de toute agitation.

\- Que se passe t'il Adrien ? Demanda Toshiko devant l'expression du garçon blond.

\- Jeffrey a fait un malaise ! Expliqua Adrien. Il est inconscient, mon père m'a demandé de vous prévenir.

Toshiko se leva vivement. Laurent la retint.

\- Préviens les secours, je vais voir. Dit il fermement.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et prit son téléphone portable afin de contacter le SAMU.

Marinette et les autres entourèrent Adrien.

\- Que s'est il passé ?

\- C'est grave ?

\- Il est où ?

Seul Nathanael se taisait, mais son regard montrait clairement que lui aussi se faisait beaucoup de soucis.

Adrien secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est grave, nous parlions avec mon père, ça ne se passait pas vraiment bien et Jeffrey s'est effondré. Expliqua t'il.

\- Ah, si ton père s'en est mêlé normal que cela tourne mal. Commenta Nino.

Alya lui donna une bourrade pour le faire taire.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Le père d'Adrien n'est pas impressionnant à ce point, il doit y avoir autre chose, un problème dont Jeffrey ne nous a pas parlé. Affirma t'elle.

Marinette brûlait de se retrouver seule avec Adrien afin de le questionner à son aise, elle ne voulait pas le faire en présence des trois autres, ayant le pressentiment que la situation présente pouvait avoir un lien avec les kwamis.

Les secours prévenus par Toshiko ne tardèrent pas à arriver, elle leur ouvrit les grilles et l'ambulance se gara dans la cour.

Les secouristes descendirent un brancard et suivirent Adrien vers la cuisine.

Malgré son angoisse Toshiko resta avec les trois autres adolescents qui attendaient, tendus et silencieux.

Tous priaient pour que l'état de Jeffrey ne soit pas trop grave.

Leurs prières n'avaient visiblement pas beaucoup d'effet car les secouristes ressortirent très vite, portant le brancard sur lequel reposait Jeffrey toujours inconscient.

Laurent, Gabriel et Adrien sortirent à leur suite et les regardèrent placer l'adolescent dans l'ambulance.

\- Nous allons prévenir sa famille. Assura Laurent aux secouristes. Maintenant que nous savons où vous l'emmenez nous pourrons faire le nécessaire.

Une fois le véhicule parti les adolescents se tournèrent vers les adultes, brûlant d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'état de leur ami.

\- Est-ce que c'est grave ? Questionna Alya, la seule en mesure de parler.

\- On ne sait pas encore. Répondit Laurent. Ils n'ont pas voulu se prononcer.

Nathanael frissonna.

Il avait passé assez de temps à l'hôpital pour savoir que cela était assez mauvais signe.

Il s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche et cacha son visage entre ses mains.

C'était comme un mauvais rêve...

Il ne connaissait pas bien Jeffrey, mais ce dernier s'était montré sympathique envers lui et l'avait aidé à se sentir plus à l'aise avec ses camarades de classe.

Sans lui il n'aurait jamais eu la moindre chance d'être invité chez Adrien et il le savait.

Marinette se rapprocha de lui et posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Jeffrey est solide, je suis certaine qu'il s'en remettra. Affirma t'elle doucement pour le réconforter.

Nathanael laissa retomber ses mains et hocha la tête, espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle avait raison.

\- Jeunes gens, je suis vraiment navré, mais je vais devoir vous demander de rentrer chez vous. Déclara Gabriel. Mon chauffeur va vous reconduire. Vous comprendrez qu'avec ce qu'il vient de se passer c'est préférable.

Personne ne protesta, aucun des adolescents n'avait plus le cœur à s'amuser et rentrer chez eux leur semblait en effet la meilleure des choses à faire.

Laurent avait réussi à joindre le père de Jeffrey, lequel se précipita immédiatement à l'hôpital. Il était mortellement inquiet pour son enfant. Jeffrey était ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde, apprendre qu'il avait fait un malaise l'avait bouleversé. Une fois dans le bâtiment il fonça directement vers le bureau d'accueil. Attendit en tremblant que ce soit enfin son tour.

Enfin une hôtesse s'adressa à lui. Sensible au charme exotique de l'homme angoissé qui se tenait de l'autre côté du comptoir elle se montra vraiment souriante.

\- Monsieur, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

\- Je suis Lucas Agreste, mon fils Jayden vous a été amené voilà peu.

 _A suivre_


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Petit mot à l'intention du Guest du chapitre 61 : Et oui^^. Et une surprise de plus, une ! Très bonne déduction concernant les problèmes à venir. Pour ce qui est de Lucas et de ce qu'il veut ou ne veut pas, la réponse tient en un mot : Papillon. Merci beaucoup pour le petit mot.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
62)Retour à la maison première partie**

Le chauffeur des Agreste reconduisit Nino, Marinette, Alya et Nathanael à leurs domiciles respectifs. Adrien les accompagna, préférant ne pas rester chez lui pour le moment. Il passa en coup de vent afin de récupérer Plagg et Tikki puis s'engouffra dans le véhicule.

Ils firent le trajet dans un silence pesant. La fin de leur pyjama partie ne s'était pas exactement déroulée comme prévue.

Nathanael fut le premier à descendre. Il se tourna quelques secondes pour remercier Adrien et saluer les trois autres puis il fila sans plus attendre. Il était soulagé de revenir chez lui, il était mal à l'aise depuis qu'il avait vu Adrien se lever et filer vers le manoir et constaté que Jeffrey n'était plus là.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer, mais vu le temps qui s'était écoulé entre le départ d'Adrien et sa réapparition, il y avait du avoir un échange assez long entre Adrien, Jeffrey et le père d'Adrien avant que Jeffrey ne perde connaissance. Un échange sans doute très mouvementé.

Il était très inquiet pour l'adolescent qu'il avait vu partir en ambulance et était fermement décidé à lui rendre visite à l'hôpital dès que l'heure des visites serait arrivée.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte d'entrée il vit surgir son frère Matthew, 25 ans, qui était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner d'après les odeurs flottant dans son sillage.

\- Nath ? Tu es déjà de retour ? Le jour se lève à peine. Tu as eu un problème ? Tu avais oublié quelque chose ? Tes médicaments ? Questionna immédiatement son frère visiblement soucieux.

\- Je les avais pris avant de partir Matt, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. C'est un autre qui a fait un malaise.

Son frère laissa échapper un soupir et le serra contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé d'entendre ça... cela a du faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs. Tu vas bien ?

\- Matt, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait un malaise. Je vais très bien. J'aimerai lui rendre visite à l'hôpital.

Matt le regarda avec ébahissement puis se tourna vers l'escalier.

Nathanael soupira, il avait voulu apaiser les inquiétudes de son aîné et une fois de plus il avait réussi tout le contraire.

\- Adam ! Zach ! Nathanael ne va pas bien ! Lança Matthew.

Il y eu un remue ménage à l'étage du dessus puis les deux autres membres de la fratrie, Zachary 23 ans et Adam 30 ans arrivèrent en trombe.

Nathanael soupira tandis que ses trois frères s'empressaient autour de lui.

Il les adorait, mais ils avaient parfois une tendance à être un peu étouffants.

Depuis que leurs parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture dont lui même était ressorti à peine vivant, ses trois frères, Adam le premier, s'étaient sentis coupables d'en être sortis sans une égratignure.

Ils se trouvaient tous les quatre à bord du véhicule, mais si ses trois frères se trouvaient à l'arrière, lui était sur les genoux de sa mère à l'avant. Il n'avait que deux ans, c'était un trajet assez court, leurs parents pensaient qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Nathanael ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu causer l'accident, il savait qu'il avait été éjecté au cours de l'accident et avait été retrouvé par les secouristes, souffrant de graves blessures, qu'il avait été hospitalisé et était resté en centre pendant des années, un problème cardiaque étant venu se rajouter aux séquelles de l'accident.

Désormais il était guéri, du moins en théorie, il devait cependant continuer à prendre un traitement, ayant bénéficié d'une greffe il lui fallait se montrer rigoureux et ne pas en oublier un seul.

Il aurait voulu oublier l'accident dont il ne se souvenait plus et le reste, mais ses frères ne l'entendaient pas ainsi.

A l'époque Adam l'aîné n'ayant pas encore 18 ans il n'avait pas été autorisé à avoir la garde de ses frères, il avait du attendre trois ans avant de parvenir à ses fins et pendant ce laps de temps ils avaient été séparés, comme ils n'avaient pas d'autre famille que leurs défunts parents ils avaient été placés dans des foyers.

Pour Nathanael les choses étaient plus simples, il devait rester à l'hôpital. Il était de toute façon trop jeune pour vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Au fil du temps il avait oublié qu'il avait eu une famille et s'était habitué à ne voir que des médecins et des infirmiers.

Il n'avait pas revu ses frères pendant des années. Il avait fallu encore plus de temps à Adam pour retrouver sa trace qu'il ne lui avait fallu pour retrouver Matthew et Zachary. Il n'avait jamais perdu le contact avec eux, ils étaient assez âgés pour lui écrire et lui téléphoner régulièrement. Nathanael lui ne le pouvait pas et les services sociaux avaient estimé qu'il valait mieux qu'il oublie qu'il avait eu une famille un jour. Ils espéraient que son jeune âge lui permettrait d'être adopté, mais personne n'avait voulu de l'enfant blessé et malade qu'il était.

Il avait déjà cinq ans lorsqu'un beau jour la porte de sa chambre s'était ouverte sur un jeune homme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux du même vert que les siens qui ne portait pas la même tenue que les gens qu'il avait l'habitude de voir.

Il l'avait considéré avec surprise, se demandant qui était ce nouveau venu.

Le jeune homme semblait mal à l'aise et lui avait adressé un sourire hésitant.

\- Bonjour Nath, je suis Adam, ton grand-frère. Avait il dit.

Ces quelques mots avaient changé la vie de Nathanael à jamais.

Lui qui se croyait seul au monde s'était soudain découvert non pas un frère, mais trois, et il n'avait plus jamais été seul.

Pourtant, même dix ans après, il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il était vraiment leur frère, même s'ils avaient tous les quatre les cheveux roux et les mêmes yeux, il avait parfois du mal à accepter l'idée qu'il était vraiment leur petit frère.

Il y avait tellement de différence d'âge entre eux, même Zachary, pourtant le plus jeune du trio, avait 8 ans de plus que lui.

Il n'avait jamais osé leur poser des questions sur leurs parents, il ne se souvenait pas d'eux et il ne voulait pas ranimer de mauvais souvenirs chez ses aînés.

Son long séjour en centre hospitalier avait habitué ses frères à prendre grand soin de lui et à le traiter comme quelqu'un de fragile.

Ils oubliaient parfois qu'il était guéri.

\- Je vais bien je vous dit. Soupira t'il. C'est un ami à moi qui est à l'hôpital et je veux lui rendre visite.

Adam le considéra gravement puis se détendit.

\- Très bien, je t'y conduirai dès que possible. Va te reposer un peu en attendant.

Nathanael soupira mais fit ce qu'on lui disait. Il ne voulait pas s'opposer à Adam, ce dernier faisait ce qu'il estimait juste pour lui.

A l'hôpital Lucas avait finalement été admis dans la chambre de son fils. Non sans peine. Comme il avait donné comme nom Jayden Agreste la personne de l'accueil n'avait pas trouvé et devant son désarroi s'était montrée vraiment conciliante.

\- Vous êtes certain qu'il a été amené ici ? Je peux contacter d'autres hôpitaux si vous voulez.

\- La personne qui m'a prévenu a bien précisé qu'il était ici, pourriez vous regarder à Jeffrey North ?

Il avait vu de la perplexité se peindre sur le visage de la jeune femme, très vite remplacée par de la surprise lorsqu'après une rapide recherche, elle avait constaté qu'effectivement il y avait un Jeffrey North admis un peu plus tôt.

Elle l'avait alors considéré avec un soupçon de méfiance.

\- Je ne comprends pas monsieur, votre fils se nomme Jayden Agreste ou Jeffrey North ? Avait elle questionné d'un ton poli mais plus réservé.

A sa façon de se tenir Lucas avait senti qu'elle était à deux doigts de prévenir la sécurité, ce qu'il ne voulait à aucun prix. Plus ils seraient discrets Jeffrey et lui, mieux cela vaudrait.

\- Mon fils se nomme Jayden Agreste, Jeffrey North est son nom de scène, il l'a sans doute donné par habitude. C'est ce qu'il fait toujours lorsqu'il est en tournée.

La jeune femme avait encore hésité quelques instants, pesant visiblement le pour et le contre.

Lucas devait bien reconnaître qu'il semblait suspect, à donner deux noms différents. Il espérait qu'on ne lui demanderait pas ses papiers, ayant sur lui ses deux cartes d'identité, l'une au nom de Thomas North et l'autre à son vrai nom. Heureusement Jeffrey avait laissé ses papiers dans leur chambre d'hôtel, ce qui évitait qu'ils soient étudiés par des yeux indiscrets. Son identité avait été fournie par Laurent et Toshiko avant que les secouristes ne lui fassent quitter le manoir des Agreste.

Lucas leur était très reconnaissant de leur aide et se reprochait de ne pas avoir eu la présence d'esprit de leur demander sous quel nom ils avaient fait admettre son fils. C'était avec des erreurs de ce genre qu'on se grillait tout seul. Il aurait du mal à faire des reproches à son fils après ça.

\- S'il vous plaît, laissez moi voir mon fils. Implora t'il en prenant son air le plus inquiet et le plus misérable.

Il devait être convaincant dans le rôle du père inquiet et malheureux car la femme se laissa attendrir et lui donna le numéro de chambre tout en lui fournissant quelques informations supplémentaires sur l'état de son fils.

Jeffrey était réveillé mais les médecins avaient décidé de le garder en observation pendant 24 heures, ne parvenant pas à déterminer les causes de sa perte de connaissance, ils avaient décidé de ne prendre aucun risque. C'était à la fois une bonne nouvelle et un risque de plus, Lucas en était bien conscient et il se hâta de prendre le chemin de la chambre. Il en poussa la porte sans prendre la peine d'y frapper.

Lorsque Lucas entra Jeffrey le regarda brièvement puis se renfonça sous les draps.

\- Je suis désolé... murmura t'il. Je ne voulais pas...

\- Je sais, je n'aurai pas du accepter de te laisser y aller. Je me doutais que tu finirais par tomber sur lui.

\- Tu es vraiment fâché ?

\- Je suis surtout fâché contre moi même Jay. Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

\- Non papa, il s'est montré dur mais il ne m'a rien fait d'autre que de me parler.

Lucas soupira de soulagement.

\- Donc, ni lui ni Adrien ne savent que tu es mon fils ?

Jeffrey baissa les yeux.

\- Je voulais leur dire, mais j'ai perdu connaissance avant. Jaxx...

\- Jaxx a bien fait. Déclara Lucas. Il vaut mieux qu'ils ignorent que j'ai un fils pour le moment, le Papillon est trop proche d'eux. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse s'en prendre à toi.

\- Je sais père, mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Peut être que si je servais d'appât...

\- Il n'en est pas question !

\- Mais père... s'il revient s'en prendre à eux...

\- Nous aviserons si tel est le cas. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il prenne le risque, il sait désormais que je garde un œil sur ses actions. Il n'est pas stupide. Il ne fera rien qui pourrait me permettre de le coincer.

Jeffrey l'écouta en silence puis le regarda avec espoir.

\- On rentre à la maison maintenant ? Demanda t'il.

Lucas le considéra pensivement puis lui fit signe que non.

\- Papa ! Protesta Jeffrey.

\- Je suis désolé Jay, les médecins veulent te garder en observation jusqu'à demain.

\- Mais je vais bien.

\- Je sais bien, mais cela serait suspect de te faire sortir contre avis médical. Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur toi. Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Jeffrey hocha la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes.

\- J'ai peur père... ils m'ont examiné...

Lucas le prit contre lui avec douceur.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Jay, tu es humain, il n'y a rien qui te différencie génétiquement, c'est à un autre niveau que tu es différent.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit Jaxx. Souffla Jeffrey.

Lucas le regarda d'un air intrigué.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il avait manipulé mes gênes pour que je sois comme lui.

Lucas posa les mains sur les joues de son fils.

\- Jayden, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris de te raconter ce genre de choses, mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasse du mal à cause de cela.

\- Mais, s'il a manipulé mes gênes, alors... commença Jeffrey avant de s'interrompre.

\- Alors ? Demanda doucement Lucas.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment votre enfant. Termina Jeffrey sans oser le regarder.

Lucas l'obligea à redresser la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Jayden, tu es mon fils, je me moque bien que tes gênes aient été manipulés. Même si tu n'avais pas l'air humain, tu n'en serais pas moins mon fils. Je veux que tu te mettes bien cela en tête. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu n'es pas mon enfant. Tu m'as bien entendu ? Plus jamais.

Jeffrey sourit à travers les larmes qu'il ne parvenait plus à retenir.

\- Oui papa.

 _A suivre_


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Petit mot pour lovaChat Noir : Et bien, que d'aventures... (je préfère dire aventures, ça sonne mieux que l'autre mot). Je compatis, j'ai connu ça moi aussi et je sais à quel point c'est désagréable. Petit point de détail en passant, Lucas n'est pas le jumeau de Gabriel, c'est le plus jeune des quatre frères. Le jumeau disparu c'est Louis. Par contre, effectivement, Lucas est un très bon père, ce serait dommage qu'Adrien ne fasse plus confiance et ça devrait effectivement être ainsi pour tout le monde. Un grand merci pour les coccinelles. Bon rétablissement.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
63)Retour à la maison seconde partie**

Le second arrêt du véhicule déposa Nino et Alya devant chez Alya, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de rester seul, et Alya n'avait pas envie d'affronter seule les questions de ses petites sœurs. Elle savait très bien que ces dernières allaient la presser de question sur la soirée et la nuit. Elles avaient été au comble de l'excitation lorsqu'elles avaient entendu parler d'une soirée pyjama. Selon les termes de Salma, la plus jeune, six ans tout juste, c'était trop trop bien et Alya avait trop de la chance.

Alya se souvenait d'avoir souri devant cet enthousiasme enfantin, et plus encore d'avoir entendu Lina, 9 ans, lui demander s'il y aurait des bonbons. Camilia qui allait sur ses 13 ans n'avait rien dit, mais Alya savait qu'elle n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qu'il s'était dit.

Ils s'attardèrent un peu auprès d'Adrien et de Marinette, pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien et n'avaient vraiment plus besoin d'eux.

Une fois rassurés ils s'éloignèrent presque à contre cœur. Regardèrent partir la voiture, la main dans la main.

\- C'était une sacrée nuit. Commenta Nino.

Alya était tout à fait d'accord avec lui, vraiment une sacrée nuit. Ils s'étaient bien amusés mais cette nuit leur laissait tout de même une vague impression d'amertume.

En ce qui concernait Alya, c'était tout à fait ce qu'elle ressentait, de l'amertume, un sentiment curieux d'être passé à côté de quelque chose de vraiment très important. Un sentiment qu'elle détestait ressentir.

Elle avait beau se repasser mentalement le film de la soirée et de la nuit, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait, pourtant, elle en était intimement persuadée, quelque chose n'allait pas ou quelque chose s'était produit, quelque chose de plus grave que l'évanouissement de Jeffrey.

Elle ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi elle en avait la quasi certitude, mais c'était ainsi, elle le ressentait au plus profond de son être et cela la mettait mal à l'aise.

Pour se distraire, elle se tourna vers Nino.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient ensembles, et plus le temps passait plus elle trouvait qu'il était parfait pour elle.

Il savait faire preuve d'un enthousiasme égal au sien par moment, était calme lorsqu'elle en avait besoin, réactif au bon moment... oui, elle n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber et quelque part c'était grâce à Ladybug.

L'envie de savoir qui était vraiment l'héroïne la tenait toujours, mais plus autant qu'au début. Avec le temps Alya avait fini par admettre que savoir retirerait beaucoup de charme à la mystérieuse justicière.

Elle était géniale certes, mais Alya devait bien reconnaître qu'une grande partie de son charme venait justement du fait qu'on ne sache pas qui elle était vraiment.

Elle n'était pas décidée à abandonner totalement sa quête de la vérité, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus se priver de ce frisson d'excitation qui la prenait chaque fois qu'elle dénichait une nouvelle info sur son héroïne, chaque fois qu'elle pouvait la voir, la prendre en photo ou lui parler.

Elle se tourna vers Nino.

\- Prêt à affronter mes petites sœurs ?

Nino fit la grimace.

\- Maintenant que tu m'as remis en tête ce détail, j'ai le droit de dire que non ? Je préfère rentrer chez moi...

\- Oh non alors, répliqua Alya en glissant son bras sous le sien, tu es là, tu reste et tu viens avec moi. Nous ne serons pas trop de deux.

Nino haussa les sourcils.

\- A t'entendre je n'ai pas le choix.

\- En effet.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison d'Alya en se chamaillant gentiment.

Dans la voiture Adrien et Marinette échangèrent un regard. Ils étaient désormais seuls avec le chauffeur mais ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour qu'ils parlent. Même si le chauffeur était discret ils préféraient ne pas prendre de risques.

Lorsque le véhicule se gara non loin de l'adresse de la jeune fille Adrien soupira, il n'avait pas envie de la quitter.

Marinette lui prit la main doucement. Elle avait compris ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Tu veux bien monter quelques minutes ? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Adrien pour se décider. Son père attendrait, il voulait encore passer un peu de temps avec Marinette. Il avait des choses à lui dire.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment présenter les choses, mais il se devait de le faire. Elle avait le droit de savoir ce qu'il avait découvert.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre lui aussi la voix du chauffeur l'arrêta net.

\- Votre père m'a ordonné de vous ramener sans tarder. Je ne peux donc pas vous autoriser à quitter cette voiture, veuillez rattacher votre ceinture Adrien.

Les mots figèrent Adrien, puis une vague d'indignation l'envahit, balayant tout sur son passage.

Son père ne changerait donc jamais !

Marinette qui avait entendu posa la main sur son bras.

\- Non Adrien, il fait cela pour te protéger. Il vaut mieux que tu rentres. Moi même j'ai beaucoup à faire maintenant que j'y réfléchis. Je dois aller voir ce que fait mon chat, tel que je le connais il doit encore traîner sur les toits, je vais devoir lui courir après, à moins qu'il n'ait la bonne idée de se trouver sur la terrasse pour une fois.

Tout en lui disant ces mots elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis se dirigea vers chez elle.

Adrien sourit, il avait compris.

\- Nous rentrons puisque c'est ce que veut mon père. Dit il au chauffeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient de retour au manoir.

Adrien descendit de voiture et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sans surprise son père était déjà enfermé dans son bureau et ne se montra pas.

Il marqua une pause près de Toshiko et Laurent.

\- Je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous depuis hier. Je suis fatigué, je vais dans ma chambre, terminer ma nuit, je ne veux pas être dérangé.

\- Vous ne serez pas dérangé. Assura Toshiko. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour Jeffrey, son père a téléphoné, il s'est réveillé, les médecins ne savent pas pourquoi il a perdu connaissance par contre, ils ont décidé de le garder en observation pour 24 heures.

Adrien hocha la tête mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

Il ne savait pas encore trop ce qu'il devait penser de l'attitude de Jeffrey.

Celui qu'il avait laissé venir chez lui avait vraiment eu un comportement étrange.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne soit pas complètement humain qui préoccupait le plus Adrien, il était bien plus soucieux des larmes qu'avait versé Jeffrey lorsque son père l'avait interrogé sur son nom de famille.

Jamais encore Adrien n'avait vu quelqu'un réagir de la sorte.

Quel nom de famille pouvait bien porter Jeffrey pour craindre à ce point de leur dire ?

Il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne trouvait pas de réponse à cette question délicate.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre et qu'il croisa le regard doré de Plagg une autre forme de préoccupation lui vint.

Marinette lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait le rejoindre si elle ne le trouvait pas sur sa terrasse, elle pensait visiblement qu'il allait se changer en Chat Noir et se rendre au rendez-vous, elle oubliait visiblement qu'il y avait comme un soucis.

Plagg et lui n'étaient plus en phase, il ne savait vraiment pas s'il allait pouvoir obtenir quoi que ce soit de son kwami à présent.

\- Plagg, j'ai besoin de me transformer. Dit il avec un ton mesuré.

Plagg le regarda avec ironie.

\- Et moi j'ai besoin de plus de fromage. Dit il d'un ton sec.

Adrien soupira, c'était assez mal parti.

\- Je t'en donnerai plusieurs, mais après notre retour. Tenta t'il de dire.

Plagg le regarda et lui éclata de rire au nez.

\- Bien essayé gamin, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je veux le fromage d'avance.

\- Plagg, s'il te plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin de me transformer, Ladybug va m'attendre.

\- Et bien, elle attendra. Commenta Plagg avec insolence.

Adrien soupira, cela s'annonçait encore plus mal qu'il ne l'avait redouté.

Si Plagg avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête il ne changerait pas d'avis, lui qui était déjà d'un caractère difficile à la base.

Désormais Adrien n'avait plus aucune chance de se faire obéir.

Il pouvait toujours tenter de capturer le kwami rebelle, comme il l'avait fait lorsque ce dernier était entré dans sa vie des mois plus tôt, mais quelque chose lui disait que cette fois Plagg ne se laisserait pas faire et que cela pourrait très vite devenir douloureux.

Adrien n'avait aucune envie de devoir se battre contre son kwami, cela n'était pas vraiment dans sa nature de toute façon, il préférait négocier.

Une fois dans sa chambre Marinette libéra Tikki et la petite kwami vint se placer face à son visage, l'air sérieux et un peu triste.

\- Marinette, je ne crois pas qu'Adrien va réussir à se faire obéir de Plagg. Si le lien entre eux est coupé, Plagg n'a aucune raison de faire ce qu'Adrien lui demande.

C'était ce que Marinette redoutait d'entendre, elle leva lentement les mains pour permettre à Tikki de s'y poser et elles échangèrent un regard préoccupé.

\- Mais s'il ne peut plus se transformer, alors...

Tikki baissa les yeux, aussi triste qu'elle à cette idée, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire quelque chose de faux, même pour rendre un peu d'espoir à Marinette.

\- Je suis désolée Marinette, mais sans le miraculous, Adrien ne pourra pas redevenir Chat Noir. Plagg ne le laissera jamais accéder à ces pouvoirs.

\- Mais pourquoi refuserait il ? Il est le partenaire d'Adrien, c'est son devoir de l'aider et puis, je suis certaine qu'Adrien s'est toujours bien occupé de lui. Plagg doit bien en tenir compte non ?

Tikki soupira.

\- Plagg déteste les humains, il était très proche du père de Jaxx, ils étaient un peu comme des frères. Moi j'étais la confidente de la mère de Jaxx. Nous les servions en tant qu'esprits et c'est pourquoi ils nous ont confié la garde de leur fils.

\- Pourtant, toi tu ne déteste pas les humains, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, en effet, mais je n'ai pas vu la personne à qui je tenais le plus être cruellement assassinée. Plagg lui a vu les humains tuer le père de Jaxx et il n'avait pas le pouvoir de faire quoi que ce soit, nous étions des esprits lui et moi, mais nous étions loin d'être puissants. Nous pouvions déplacer quelques objets, faire souffler un peu de vent, tomber quelques gouttes de pluie, rien de bien méchant, rien qui puisse retenir le bras des assassins qui s'en sont pris au fils du destructeur. Nous n'avions même pas de corps à interposer entre eux et leur cible. Plagg s'est trouvé totalement impuissant. Il a détesté cela.

Marinette comprenait mieux, elle aussi détesterait voir une personne dont elle était proche se faire tuer et être elle même impuissante à la secourir.

Elle avait ressenti de l'impuissance à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'elle était Ladybug, même si à chaque fois les choses étaient revenues à la normale et que les victimes n'avaient gardé aucun souvenir de ce qui leur était arrivé, elle elle s'en souvenait, elle se souvenait également de ce qu'elle avait ressenti alors.

Oui... elle comprenait très bien le ressentiment de Plagg, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle approuvait son comportement actuel.

Il avait certes des raisons d'éprouver de la haine, mais les humains qui avaient fait cela étaient morts depuis des millénaires, et elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on puisse en vouloir à tous les humains pour les actes de quelques personnes malintentionnées.

Une chose apparaissait clairement quoi qu'il en soit, Adrien avait peu de chances de réussir à convaincre Plagg, il ne viendrait donc pas, c'était à elle de le rejoindre et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Elle n'était pas tranquille à l'idée de s'introduire dans le manoir des Agreste, mais cela lui semblait être la seule solution.

Bien sur, ils allaient devoir être encore plus prudents et discrets que jamais, elle allait devoir se montrer rapide si elle ne voulait pas se faire repérer.

Même si le père d'Adrien n'avait aucune raison de se montrer hostile envers elle, elle préférait qu'il ne se doute pas qu'elle venait en cachette rencontrer Adrien.

Elle posa un regard d'envie sur le lit tout proche, elle avait encore sommeil et n'aurait pas été contre un peu plus de repos, mais hélas il n'était plus temps de dormir, il était temps d'agir.

Adrien avait besoin d'elle et ils devaient passer voir Jeffrey à l'hôpital également.

Sa décision étant prise elle ferma une seconde les yeux, pour chasser toute hésitation de son esprit et surtout pour ne plus penser au fait qu'elle allait devoir s'éclipser pendant que ses parents dormaient encore.

Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas réveillés lorsqu'elle était rentrée, cela rendrait les choses plus faciles à son retour. Elle pourrait toujours prétendre qu'elle revenait de chez Adrien, ce ne serait pas complètement un mensonge. Elle reviendrait vraiment de chez Adrien.

\- Tikki ! Transforme moi !

 _A suivre_


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Petit mot du jour pour lovaChat Noir : Cela arrive à tout le monde. Moi même parfois je dois ressortir mon listing pour une de mes histoires quand le coauteur me mentionne un personnage que j'ai oublié.**

 **Oui, Alya a le sentiment d'avoir manqué quelque chose et elle va sans doute s'y accrocher. On peut dire que Marinette a de la ressource^^. Elle devrait donc trouver un moyen. Enfin, l'avenir nous le dira. Un grand merci pour le mot et les coccinelles.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
64)Une discussion mouvementée**

Tikki s'engouffra dans les boucles d'oreilles et transforma Marinette en Ladybug ainsi que lui avait demandé la jeune fille.

Marinette quitta l'abri de sa chambre et s'élança en direction du manoir Agreste, tournée vers son but elle ne remarqua pas les deux personnes qui surveillaient son départ, cachées dans l'ombre d'un toit.

\- Que faisons nous à présent ? Questionna Wendigo d'un ton las.

Il était vraiment fatigué et il n'avait plus qu'une envie, rentrer, se nourrir et dormir. Ils avaient passé la nuit à veiller sur le sommeil du petit groupe et avaient suivi les déplacements de la voiture afin de s'assurer que tout le monde rentre sain et sauf.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient certains que tel était le cas il ne voyait pas vraiment l'utilité de continuer à surveiller les adolescents, surtout considérant que l'une d'entre eux venait de partir avec l'aide de son kwami.

Même s'ils savaient se rendre invisibles aux autres kwamis et à leurs possesseurs ce n'était pas sans risques et surtout cela leur demandait encore plus d'énergie.

Harfang soupira, elle était tout aussi fatiguée et le jour se levait. Elle avait accepté de veiller sur le groupe pour la durée de la nuit mais elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en faire plus.

Zree et Haloo avaient besoin de se reposer et les laisser s'approcher d'autres kwamis n'était pas une bonne idée.

Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils cherchent à entrer en contact, surtout maintenant qu'un des deux kwamis des adolescents était redevenu sauvage.

\- On rentre. Déclara t'elle en se redressant. On a fait notre part, aux autres d'assurer la suite.

Wendigo sourit et la suivit vers leur maison. Il était soulagé qu'elle ait décidé de ne pas en faire plus.

Ignorant qu'elle avait été surveillée Marinette atteignit sa destination, la fenêtre d'Adrien était ouverte, signe qu'il l'attendait. Elle fila comme une flèche afin d'entrer avant d'être vue. Il n'y avait personne en vue, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer éviter d'éventuelles caméras.

Une fois dans la chambre elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, heureuse d'être arrivée sans soucis.

Adrien qui la guettait referma la fenêtre.

Marinette fit face à son partenaire. Par précaution elle préférait rester en Ladybug, cela lui permettrait de filer plus rapidement en cas de besoin, ou tout du moins, s'ils étaient surpris, de se donner une contenance. Il était plus facile de faire face en tant que super héroïne qu'en temps qu'adolescente, si on était surpris dans la chambre d'un garçon, endroit où l'on était pas censé être.

\- Il n'a pas voulu ? Demanda t'elle doucement.

Adrien soupira et fit signe que non. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu, il avait honte de son échec.

Marinette regarda Adrien attentivement, essayant de déterminer comment il se sentait. Il lui sembla un peu pâle et mal à l'aise.

\- Adrien ? Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Tu en as enduré beaucoup en peu de temps. Dit elle avec prudence.

Adrien soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais plus que faire... avoua t'il. Sans l'aide de Plagg, je ne suis plus rien... je ne te suis d'aucune utilité, je ne peux pas être Chat Noir, je ne peux pas te seconder.

Marinette réprima sa première impulsion qui la poussait à lui dire qu'elle s'en sortirait très bien sans lui, ce n'était pas la chose à dire, Adrien était bien assez mal, il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ces mots.

S'il avait été Chat Noir, si elle n'avait pas su qui se cachait derrière le masque, elle aurait sans doute dit cela, mais elle aurait commis une erreur, à n'en pas douter.

Elle resta donc silencieuse, ne sachant trop que dire pour réconforter son partenaire.

Elle qui avait si souvent essayé, et parfois réussi, à trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour réconforter ses camarades de classe, elle était soudain à court d'idée.

\- Ne dis pas cela. Lança t'elle au bout d'un moment. Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais. Même si tu ne peux plus devenir Chat Noir, tu n'es pas inutile, tu es mon partenaire, et j'ai besoin de toi.

Adrien la regarda, avec au fond des yeux une pointe d'agacement. Il comprenait ce qu'elle essayait de faire, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le console, il ne voulait pas entendre des mots qui n'étaient pas la vérité.

\- Marinette, je te remercie de tes efforts, mais nous savons tous deux que ce que tu dis n'est pas vrai. Si je ne peux plus devenir Chat Noir, je ne peux plus être ton partenaire.

\- Non ! Je ne le sais pas ! Répliqua Marinette qui ne voulait pas en rester là. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne pourrais plus être mon partenaire ? Tu crois que je m'arrête à ce que tu peux faire grâce à un miraculous ? Tu vaux mieux que cela Adrien ! Tu es quelqu'un de brillant, de courageux et tu es sportif...

\- Mais je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir et je n'ai plus mon bâton.

\- Pour le moment, je suis persuadée que c'est provisoire, que tu vas réussir à convaincre Plagg de t'aider ou que nous trouverons un moyen de réparer ton miraculous.

Elle tendit le bras et posa la main sur l'épaule d'Adrien.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance partenaire.

Adrien esquissa un sourire tremblant puis sans que Marinette ait pu prévoir ce mouvement il s'éloigna d'elle et se précipita dans la salle de bains dont la porte claqua derrière lui.

En haut de la bibliothèque le kwami entendit la porte se fermer et se tourna vers le bas de la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore. Maugréa t'il.

Marinette l'ignora. Elle était tournée vers la porte de la salle de bains.

La réaction d'Adrien l'avait prise au dépourvu, mais elle comprenait ce qu'il devait ressentir.

Il avait toujours été très fier d'être Chat Noir, elle le savait, et elle comprenait qu'il puisse l'être.

De l'autre côté de la porte Adrien se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

Il était un peu honteux d'avoir fuit de la sorte, mais lorsque Marinette avait posé la main sur son épaule, l'espace d'un instant il avait cru revivre le moment où Jeffrey avait retiré la sienne, ce moment qui l'avait poussé à tenir encore tête à son père au lieu de plier devant lui.

Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur pour Jeffrey non plus, il avait douté de lui, et il se sentait coupable de cela. Il ne pensait pas que c'était la cause de l'évanouissement, mais cela y avait sans doute contribué.

Il ferma les yeux, brusquement très las.

Il avait perdu Plagg, il avait perdu son miraculous et ses pouvoirs, et il avait déçu Jeffrey et son père. Qui allait il décevoir ensuite ? Ladybug qui voulait encore croire en lui ? Ses autres amis ?

Marinette prit une profonde inspiration. Quoi qu'il se passe dans la tête d'Adrien, il était désormais clair pour elle qu'elle ne devait pas le laisse se laisser aller à déprimer, quitte à le secouer un peu comme elle le faisait lorsqu'il était Chat Noir.

Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, elle devait oublier qu'il était Adrien et agir comme s'il était toujours Chat Noir.

\- Chaton ! Ouvre moi cette porte ! Lança t'elle d'une voix forte.

Adrien rouvrit les yeux, surpris de l'entendre l'appeler Chaton.

Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris ? Il n'était plus Chat Noir...

Comme elle insistait il se releva et ouvrit la porte. Il savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas, ce n'était pas son genre.

Marinette, à moins qu'il ne vaille mieux qu'il ne voit que Ladybug cette fois, lui adressa un sourire plus franc. Ses yeux bleus exprimaient sa détermination.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles Chaton alors que tu sais que je ne suis plus Chat Noir ? Demanda Adrien d'un ton qui essayait d'être détaché, ce qui n'était pas très convaincant il en avait bien conscience.

La main gantée de rouge de Ladybug revint se poser sur son épaule.

\- Parce que pour moi tu es toujours Chat Noir partenaire, ce n'est pas seulement le costume, les pouvoirs et le reste qui font de toi Chat Noir, c'est ton caractère avant tout qui détermine le partenaire que j'ai et que j'apprécie. Je sais que cela ne sera pas facile, que je ne pourrai pas m'appuyer autant sur toi pendant les combats, mais je ne veux pas te voir te lamenter sur ce que tu as perdu, compris partenaire ? Comme dit toujours mon père, pleurer sur ce que l'on perd est la meilleure façon de ne jamais le retrouver. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'on pourra faire si le Papillon attaque à nouveau et que ton miraculous ne fonctionne pas, mais nous aviserons le moment venu. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber et j'espère bien que de ton côté tu vas faire le maximum pour assurer.

Adrien était touché par les efforts qu'elle faisait pour lui, mais il ne partageait pas sa façon de voir les choses, si séduisante puisse t'elle être.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sembles pas vouloir prendre en compte ma lady, si le Papillon attaque à nouveau, même si je suis terriblement motivé pour te venir en aide, je serai plus une gêne qu'autre chose. Je serai cloué au sol, vulnérable.

\- Je suis tout à fait consciente que tu ne pourras pas te battre, mais j'ai besoin de ton soutien. Je sais, tu dois avoir du mal à y croire, surtout considérant qu'au début je n'étais pas vraiment la plus chaleureuse des partenaires, mais t'avoir à mes côtés m'a permis de comprendre beaucoup de choses, et pas seulement lorsque nous étions masqués. C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai tout fait pour te tenir à l'écart.

Elle rougit et détourna les yeux, comme si elle avait conscience d'en avoir trop dit et qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir fait.

Adrien commençait à comprendre, il se rapprocha d'elle et l'attira contre lui.

Maintenant il pouvait se le permettre.

\- Alors, tu avais peur de t'attacher à moi ? Dit il doucement.

Marinette rougit plus encore et esquissa un signe de déni qu'elle n'acheva pas.

\- Oui... mais ne va pas t'imaginer des choses ou te mettre à faire le malin chaton ! Je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de te tomber dans les bras ! Tu étais vraiment trop impossible !

Adrien la regarda avec malice.

\- Dans les bras de Chat Noir peut être pas, mais dans les miens ? Plaisanta t'il.

La rougeur de Marinette battait tous les records, elle le repoussa d'une main ferme.

\- Si j'avais su qui se cachait derrière le masque, j'aurai reconsidéré la question. Déclara t'elle avec une légère moue.

Elle le regarda sévèrement. Pour quelqu'un qui déprimait presque quelques minutes plus tôt il semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête assez rapidement.

\- Dis donc mon chaton, j'espère que tu ne m'as pas joué la comédie. Je n'aime pas du tout qu'on se moque de moi.

Adrien leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

\- Je peux te jurer que ce n'est pas le cas, et tu peux remarquer que je ne croise pas les doigts. C'est seulement que tu as su me convaincre et que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour ma lady.

Marinette le regarda avec méfiance.

\- Je t'ai demandé de rester mon partenaire, pas de te conduire comme un insupportable Chat Noir.

Adrien esquissa une révérence.

\- Mais peut être que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre ma lady. Peut être que j'ai envie d'être ainsi. Sourit il.

\- Oh, tu es vraiment impossible tu sais ? C'est sérieux !

L'expression souriante d'Adrien s'évapora, il reprit un air plus distant.

\- Bien sur que c'est sérieux...

Il se détourna, à nouveau sombre et tendu.

« Marinette, je crois que c'est sa manière à lui de se protéger. » intervint Tikki.

Marinette soupira, si tel était le cas, elle venait de ruiner tous ses efforts et ils n'étaient pas plus avancés.

\- Je suis désolée Adrien, j'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que tu sois Chat Noir en vérité. Alors te voir plaisanter comme il le faisait... c'est vraiment étrange.

\- Surtout si je ne suis plus capable d'être Chat Noir. Ajouta Adrien amèrement. Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends très bien. Je crois que tu devrais rentrer chez toi maintenant. Il vaut mieux que personne ne te trouve ici. Toshiko et Laurent sont sortis, mais ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir. Ils croient que je dors. Nous nous verrons plus tard.

\- Où ? Questionna simplement Marinette.

\- Pourquoi pas à l'hôpital ? Je t'enverrai l'adresse si tu ne l'as pas encore. Avec l'heure où je suis censé m'y rendre. Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir, mais je préfère que ce soit Jeffrey qui t'en parle, cela le concerne.

Marinette était intriguée par les mots mais il avait raison, elle devait partir sans tarder.

\- Très bien, à plus tard chaton.

 _A suivre_


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
65)Avant la visite à l'hôpital**

Marinette rentra chez elle et libéra Tikki, elle se laissa choir sur son lit et fixa le plafond.

\- Tikki... qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je ne suis même pas certaine de pouvoir me battre contre le Papillon sans l'aide de Chat Noir, j'ai beau être celle qui met un terme à l'action des akumas, je ne peux pas espérer tout faire seule...

Tikki resta un moment silencieuse. Elle ne savait trop que dire, elle voulait soutenir et rassurer Marinette, mais comment faire sans mentir ?

Elle ne savait pas du tout comment les choses allaient tourner, ni si Adrien réussirait à retrouver l'usage du miraculous. Elle se trouvait totalement dépourvue devant une situation qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu avant. Elle ignorait comment un tel événement avait bien pu se produire. Ni elle ni Plagg ne s'étaient jamais retrouvé en pareille situation avant.

Elle savait que c'était sans doute Jaxx qui était à l'origine de ce bouleversement, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il espérait en agissant de la sorte.

Il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir priver Adrien de son miraculous et de Plagg. Il avait lui même œuvré pour que les miraculous soient contrôlés par des kwamis, pourquoi tout détruire d'un seul coup ?

Elle redoutait beaucoup qu'Anzu soit pour quelque chose dans tout cela.

Si tel était le cas, alors ils avaient un problème, un sérieux problème. Si Anzu contrôlait Jaxx alors elle avait gagné en puissance et ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle.

Tikki espérait de tout son cœur se tromper.

\- Tikki ? S'alarma Marinette étonnée du silence prolongé de sa kwami.

\- Je n'ai hélas pas de réponse à t'apporter. Avoua Tikki. Ce qui s'est passé est totalement nouveau pour moi. Jamais encore cela ne s'était produit.

\- Mais tu connais celui qui a fait cela, tu sais comment il est. Pourquoi a t'il fait une chose pareille ? Il avait l'air d'apprécier Adrien, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il l'a privé de Plagg.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus, cela ne ressemble pas au Jaxx que j'ai connu. Je voudrai dire que c'est accidentel, mais cela me semble peu probable. Jaxx contrôle ses pouvoirs depuis longtemps et je ne crois pas qu'être revenu dans le corps d'un humain y change quelque chose.

Marinette écoutait attentivement, elle avait besoin de se faire une idée très précise de Jaxx pour pouvoir prévoir les actions à venir.

Elle savait que Tikki l'appréciait et ne voulait pas faire de peine à son kwami mais si au final Jaxx, et donc Jeffrey, s'avérait du mauvais côté, elle serait obligée de le combattre aussi.

Elle espérait très sincèrement qu'ils n'en arriveraient pas à une telle extrémité, mais elle ne voulait pas écarter cette éventualité.

Elle entendit sa mère qui l'appelait d'en bas et se hâta de la rejoindre.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, tu as passé un bon moment ? Demanda Sabine après l'avoir embrassée.

\- Oui, c'était très sympa, mais un des invités a fait un malaise, il a été hospitalisé à l'aube. Adrien et moi avons l'intention d'aller le voir dès que possible. Répondit franchement Marinette.

Elle ne voulait rien cacher à ses parents, même si cela devait leur causer du soucis.

Comme elle le pensait le visage de sa mère exprima aussitôt de l'inquiétude.

\- Comment cela ? A t'il eu un accident ? Questionna t'elle sans attendre.

\- Qui a eu un accident ? Questionna Tom en les rejoignant et en embrassant sa fille.

\- Personne, répondit Marinette, un de nos amis était vraiment fatigué, il s'est trouvé mal vers la fin de la nuit. On a prévenu les secours et il a été conduit à l'hôpital. J'irai le voir avec Adrien un peu plus tard.

Tom la regarda gravement.

\- Je suis désolé d'entendre cela. J'espère qu'il se remettra vite, je t'accompagnerai si tu veux. Puisque la boulangerie est fermée aujourd'hui.

\- Merci papa. Dit Marinette avec reconnaissance.

\- Mais en attendant, allons prendre le petit déjeuner et raconte nous comment cela s'est passé en dehors de cet incident.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table de la cuisine, Sabine prépara le repas et Marinette commença à raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé, les personnes présentes, les activités prévues, le matériel qui avait été apporté pour qu'ils passent un bon moment.

Tom et Sabine étaient heureux de la voir si contente d'y être allée, ils préféraient et de loin qu'elle passe du temps avec des amis dans un cadre comme celui qu'elle décrivait qu'à l'intérieur d'une boite de nuit, si branchée soit elle.

Même si la nuit ne s'était pas vraiment bien terminée, au moins les adolescents avaient profité d'une bonne partie du temps qui leur avait été accordé.

Ils échangèrent un regard attendri.

Ils regrettaient de ne pas avoir été présents pour prendre des photos. C'était des moments dont ils n'auraient pas le souvenir et cela leur manquait un peu.

Sabine se blottit contre son époux.

Leur fille grandissait... elle leur échappait peu à peu. Elle le sentait depuis un moment, mais depuis quelques temps, Marinette parlait vraiment beaucoup de son ami Adrien et Sabine était persuadé que les choses pouvaient devenir vraiment sérieuses entre les deux adolescents.

Elle redoutait cependant que cela ne soit source de problèmes par la suite. Le père du garçon semblait être une personne très stricte avec une vision du monde qui ne correspondait pas vraiment à la leur. Elle craignait qu'il ne voit d'un très mauvais œil une relation entre son précieux fils et leur fille.

Elle craignait par dessus tout que Marinette ne sorte blessée de tout cela. Elle savait sa fille si sensible par moment. Elle se faisait aussi du soucis pour Adrien, c'était un gentil garçon mais il semblait totalement être sous la coupe de son père.

Sabine se demandait donc ce qu'il deviendrait une fois adulte. Quel genre d'homme serait il ? Une personne aussi froide que son père ou parviendrait il à conserver son heureux caractère ?

Ignorant les pensées de sa mère Marinette continuait à décrire tout ce qu'elle avait vu et fait. Elle s'efforçait de se montrer gaie et enjouée, même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle, pour ne pas alarmer ses parents. Elle ne voulait qu'ils s'inquiètent à aucun prix.

Au manoir Agreste Adrien avait tourné en rond un moment, cherchant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à son père et surtout à prévoir les réactions que sa demande pourrait entraîner.

Il ne voulait pas braquer son père ou lui faire de la peine.

Au bout d'un moment il fut interrompu par la voix de Plagg.

\- Tu as bientôt fini ? Tu me donnes le tournis à force !

Adrien leva les yeux vers le kwami installé sur un des écrans. Plagg avait englouti trois camemberts mais il ne semblait pas de meilleure humeur pour autant.

\- Navré de te déranger. Ironisa Adrien. Si tu ne veux pas que je tourne en rond, tu pourrais peut être m'aider. Qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien dire à mon père pour qu'il me laisse aller voir Jeffrey ?

\- Ce que j'en sais moi ! Répliqua Plagg avec humeur. Je ne suis pas dans ta tête ni dans la sienne. Vu comment il a traité Jeffrey, je ne lui demanderai même pas la permission à ta place, j'irai et puis c'est tout.

Adrien soupira, il aurait du s'y attendre, Plagg n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à rendre service et cela semblait parti pour durer.

\- Si tu ne veux pas m'aider tu n'es pas obligé d'être désagréable pour autant. Fit il remarquer.

\- Je ne suis pas non plus obligé de me montrer agréable.

Cette fois Adrien en avait assez, il se rapprocha du kwami noir et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Plagg, je sais que tu es en colère, mais je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter pareil traitement. Nous sommes amis depuis longtemps toi et moi...

Plagg éclata de rire.

\- Amis ? Tu crois que je peux être ami avec un humain ? Non mais tu crois encore au père Noël aussi ? Les humains ont tué mon ami, alors qu'il était bien disposé envers eux. Il leur faisait confiance, il leur a offert ses pouvoirs, les pouvoirs qui t'ont permis d'être un héros, qui ont permis à un tas d'humains prétentieux et stupides de l'être ! Des humains qui s'en sont servis comme si cela leur était du, comme s'il était normal qu'ils en bénéficient. Mais ces pouvoirs qui vous plaisent tant ! Ces pouvoirs dont vous usez à votre guise, ils étaient à mon ami, il en a fait don aux humains, pour qu'ils puissent en faire bon usage, ils lui avaient promis que cela serait le cas, et une fois qu'ils les ont eu entre leurs mains ils l'ont tué. Ils ont tenté de le détruire avec ces mêmes pouvoirs qu'il venait de leur offrir, mais ces pouvoirs ne pouvaient l'atteindre alors ils l'ont transpercé de leurs lames ! Voila ce qu'ont fait les humains ! Voila comment ils ont traité celui qui leur offrait ce qu'il possédait. Tu voudrais que je sois ton ami après cela ? Jamais je ne serai l'ami d'un humain ! Je t'ai servi parce que je n'avais pas d'autre choix, mais c'est terminé à présent, je suis libre et je n'ai plus envie de faire semblant.

Le silence retomba, Adrien avait écouté attentivement, il comprenait la colère de Plagg. Il aimait sincèrement le père de Jaxx, il avait assisté sans rien pouvoir faire à sa mise à mort, à la façon atroce dont il avait été trahi.

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son kwami de lui avoir parlé de la sorte, il n'aurait pas parlé autrement s'il avait été dans une situation similaire.

Il avait très envie de pleurer mais il retenait ses larmes. Il ne tenait pas à voir Plagg se moquer de lui.

C'était douloureux, terriblement triste, il se sentait vide, comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de lui même, c'était pire qu'une perte, puisque Plagg était là, face à lui, mais devenu un inconnu hostile.

Il n'avait pas de mots pour dire à Plagg combien il était désolé, combien il aurait aimé que le drame ne se produise jamais. Il avait envie de dire au kwami qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qui avaient tué son ami, qu'il était né bien après et qu'il n'avait pas demandé à recevoir le miraculous, qu'il avait été choisi pour l'avoir, qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi le choix s'était porté sur lui. Oui, il voulait bien admettre qu'il avait accepté ce don, qu'il avait utilisé le miraculous, qu'il avait aimé être Chat Noir, qu'il voulait l'être encore, mais qu'il n'aurait pas accepté s'il avait su toute la vérité.

La tête lui tournait un peu, trop de mots se pressaient en lui, il brûlait de les dire mais il craignait que Plagg refuse de les entendre.

Finalement, il n'y tint plus, il fallait qu'il s'explique, qu'il se justifie, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais cela lui semblait indispensable.

\- Plagg, je comprends très bien que tu sois en colère, que tu éprouves de la haine envers ceux qui t'ont fait tant de mal, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec ces gens ! Tu m'en veux pour des actes que je n'ai pas commis ! Pour un crime qui n'est pas le mien. Oui, j'ai reçu le miraculous, je l'ai utilisé, et tu m'y as autorisé, sans rien me dire de ce qu'il était vraiment, sans me dire que le sang avait coulé pour qu'il existe. Tu as le droit d'être en colère, mais je ne suis pas coupable et je n'aurai jamais accepté si j'avais su. Dit il d'un ton vibrant d'indignation.

Plagg le regarda avec dédain, les yeux à demi clos.

\- Tu dis cela, mais si tu pouvais encore t'en servir, tu le ferais.

\- Pas sans ton accord Plagg. Jamais sans ton accord.

\- Dit celui qui m'a sauté dessus pour m'attraper lorsque je suis arrivé chez lui !

\- Plagg ! J'avais treize ans ! Je venais de découvrir une boite que je n'avais jamais vu et une drôle de créature s'était matérialisée, qui ne tenait pas en place et faisait des sottises.

\- Des sottises ? Gronda Plagg, les yeux réduits à une mince fente à présent.

\- Comment tu qualifies la chose ? Riposta Adrien. Tu allais dans tous les sens et tu essayais de manger mes affaires.

\- Je découvrais juste mon nouvel environnement. Affirma Plagg avec une totale mauvaise foi.

\- Admettons, mais avoue que je ne t'ai fait aucun mal, j'ai fait très attention à ne pas te saisir trop fort.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu me blesser de toute façon. Fanfaronna Plagg. Je suis un kwami solide. Ce n'est pas un gamin tel que toi qui pouvait me faire du mal.

Adrien commençait à entrevoir une lueur d'espoir. Plagg semblait se détendre un peu.

\- Plagg, j'aimerai beaucoup que nous repartions sur de nouvelles bases, pour une meilleure relation. Se risqua t'il à dire.

 _A suivre_


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
66)Avant la visite à l'hôpital suite**

Adrien savait qu'il risquait de se voir opposer un refus et aussi qu'il était de l'ordre du possible que Plagg ne se permette des mots bien plus blessants que ceux qu'il lui avait déjà lancés.

Mais il ne voulait pas se contenter d'attendre que les choses s'arrangent.

Plagg le regarda avec incrédulité.

Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à une proposition de ce genre.

Soit le jeune humain était totalement stupide, soit il était d'un optimisme à tout épreuve.

Il étudia Adrien longuement, essayant de se faire une opinion. Il avait passé un long moment avec lui mais il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas trop pris le temps de vraiment se pencher en profondeur sur ce qu'il était. Il s'était contenté de le survoler, pour pouvoir le gérer. De s'intéresser à lui juste assez pour faire illusion lors de leurs échanges. Étant lié au miraculous il était obligé de se montrer un minimum cordial envers la personne qui le détenait et ce même s'il détestait y être obligé.

Il avait mis très longtemps à se faire à l'idée qu'il était une sorte de serviteur des humains, même s'il avait accepté de faire ce que Jaxx voulait.

Jusqu'à présent il avait considéré Adrien comme un gentil garçon, un peu naïf par moment, facile à gérer, mais pourtant parfois, le garçon réussissait à le surprendre, comme c'était justement le cas et Plagg n'aimait pas vraiment être pris par surprise.

\- Tu as changé. Marmonna t'il.

Adrien esquissa un sourire amer.

\- J'ai grandi et ce que nous venons de traverser...

\- Ce que nous venons de traverser ? Siffla Plagg en lui coupant la parole. Parce que tu crois avoir souffert ?

Adrien ne broncha pas, son regard vert continua à soutenir celui du kwami. Mais intérieurement il était bel et bien en train de souffrir. Les mots de son kwami ne lui laissaient plus d'espoir. Plagg était décidé à le considérer comme un ennemi. Mais il ne voulait pas se rendre sans lutter. Puisque Plagg était contre lui, il n'avait plus de raisons de se taire. Il laissa enfin sortir une souffrance qui le tenait depuis trop longtemps. Une souffrance que Plagg venait de faire ressurgir.

\- Oui, absolument, j'ai perdu ma mère, elle était comme une meilleure amie, non, elle était bien plus. Tu n'as pas le monopole de la souffrance et de la perte Plagg ! Mon père et moi nous avons aussi enduré la perte d'un être cher. Laissa t'il tomber d'une voix tremblante. Oui, tu as perdu ton ami, Jaxx a perdu son père et si je peux comprendre ce sentiment c'est parce que je l'ai vécu !

Malgré ses efforts ses larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

Il se détourna et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, les épaules basses.

Il ne cherchait plus à retenir ses pleurs, il se moquait bien que Plagg se gausse de lui à présent. Il ne s'en souciait plus.

Plagg resta silencieux. Il se sentait assez mal à l'aise de voir le garçon pleurer.

Jaxx n'avait jamais eu cette faiblesse, s'il avait pleuré la mort de ses parents il ne l'avait pas fait en sa présence.

Il se sentait vaguement coupable et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'aimait pas du tout se sentir coupable à cause d'un garçon humain.

Il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait jamais prêté attention au fait que la mère d'Adrien soit absente, le garçon n'en parlait que rarement et n'avait jamais rien dit sur les causes de son absence. Elle n'était plus là, c'était tout et Plagg n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus.

Il ne s'était pas demandé si elle était morte ou vivante, cela n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Mais là, devant la détresse du garçon blond, si différent de celui qu'avait été Jaxx, Plagg ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, il retrouvait un peu de celui qu'il avait perdu et un peu de Jaxx également.

S'il n'avait jamais vu Jaxx pleurer il avait vu plus d'une fois le fils du destructeur en larmes, chaque fois que des humains fuyaient devant lui ou lui adressaient des propos blessants. Chaque fois qu'il avait été rejeté, ce qui était arrivé bien trop souvent.

Plagg devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son ami attachait autant d'importance à ce que les humains pensaient de lui ni pourquoi il tenait autant à les fréquenter.

Il l'avait vu pleurer, souffrir et finalement mourir, sans jamais réussir à comprendre pourquoi il était si malheureux et désireux de se rapprocher des humains. Peut être que s'il avait été un Reflet lui aussi il aurait compris, mais il n'avait jamais eu d'autre corps que celui qu'il occupait à présent et il en était très heureux.

Les Reflets, ces esprits incarnés dans des corps humains, étaient si vulnérables malgré leurs pouvoirs, il en avait eu la preuve lorsque le fils du destructeur, un des plus puissants Reflets, avait trouvé la mort.

Il coula un regard discret vers Adrien. Le garçon avait cessé de pleurer et essuyé ses larmes, mais son regard vert, perdu dans le vide, exprimait encore toute l'étendue de son chagrin.

Plagg se prit à songer à ce que penserait de lui le fils du destructeur s'il était encore présent à ses côtés pour voir comment il traitait un jeune humain qui ne lui avait jamais fait de mal.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il serait triste et déçu de son comportement, qu'il poserait sur lui un regard peiné.

Plagg pouvait presque entendre sa voix lui disant : « Plagg, as tu déjà oublié ce que je te disais ? Les humains sont poussés par la peur, à nous de leur prouver qu'ils n'ont pas de raisons de nous craindre et si par bonheur nous croisons la route d'un seul qui ne nous craigne pas, alors chérissons le comme un frère. »

\- Tu n'es pas mon frère. Lança t'il à Adrien.

Adrien cilla et le regarda sans comprendre, interloqué par ces mots qui n'avaient guère de sens pour lui.

\- Je le sais bien... murmura Adrien au bout d'un moment. Mais nous aurions pu être amis tout de même.

Il se leva et marcha vers la porte. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour rétablir un semblant de lien entre lui et Plagg mais il pouvait encore s'expliquer avec Jeffrey et Jaxx.

\- Où vas tu ? Questionna Plagg.

\- Rendre visite à Jeffrey. Je ne suis peut être qu'un humain, mais je me soucie de vos semblables. Répliqua Adrien en posant la main sur la poignée.

Plagg vola jusqu'à lui et s'immobilisa au niveau de ses yeux, plongeant son regard doré dans celui du garçon.

Il était vraiment intrigué par ce garçon qui ne se conduisait pas comme les autres humains. Il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable en Adrien qui lui donnait l'impression d'être avec un des siens. Pourtant cela n'était pas possible, il ne naissait plus de Reflets, Jaxx était sans doute le dernier à avoir vu le jour. Les esprits avaient regagné leur monde, il ne restait plus que des kwamis et quelques rares Échos. Plagg réprima une grimace en pensant aux Échos, ces descendants dégénérés des Reflets, qui n'avaient même pas conscience de leur héritage, qui se croyaient humains et vivaient comme eux. Il se demanda si Adrien était l'un d'eux. Non... il se faisait des idées, Adrien ne pouvait pas être le descendant d'un des leurs. Ce n'était qu'un humain ordinaire. Un humain bizarre certes, mais un humain tout de même.

Adrien soutint ce regard sans broncher. Il avait eu un moment de faiblesse en pensant à sa mère, mais il s'était repris et il était tout à fait disposé à lutter encore. Même contre un kwami redevenu sauvage. Même s'il n'avait que peu d'espoir de remporter la victoire et qu'il le savait parfaitement.

\- Tu es vraiment étrange pour un jeune humain. Déclara Plagg.

Adrien se permit un demi sourire, un peu empreint de tristesse et d'ironie.

\- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

\- Tu es vraiment étrange, mais je crois que j'aime ça. Ajouta Plagg. Je viens avec toi à l'hôpital.

Adrien se figea, alarmé par les propos, vu l'état d'esprit du kwami il n'était pas très emballé par l'idée. Mais comment détourner Plagg de son projet ? Déjà qu'il avait du mal à le garder sous contrôle lorsqu'il était lié au miraculous, maintenant qu'il était libre cela semblait impossible.

Un léger frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

Comment allait il pouvoir se sortir de cette délicate situation ?

Plagg semblait un peu mieux disposé envers lui, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il accepterait de l'écouter.

Il décida finalement d'être franc.

\- Non. Dit il en rivant son regard vert à celui du kwami et en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne viendras pas avec moi. Je suis vraiment navré Plagg, mais il n'est pas question que j'emporte un kwami sauvage et hostile envers les humains dans un hôpital. Je ne peux pas te retenir, je ne peux rien faire pour t'empêcher de t'y rendre, mais je ne vais pas t'aider. Comme tu l'as si bien souligné, nous ne sommes pas amis. Je ne peux pas te faire confiance, je ne t'aiderai pas. Désolé Plagg, mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix. J'aurai voulu que les choses se passent autrement, j'aurai voulu que nous restions en bons termes, mais tu en as décidé autrement. Tu ne peux pas me dire ce que tu as dit et croire que je vais t'aider. Mais si tu promets de faire un effort, alors j'en ferai un moi aussi.

Un silence pesant suivit la déclaration d'Adrien.

Plagg ferma à demi les yeux.

Il n'avait pas prévu que le garçon puisse lui dire non, Adrien était un gentil garçon, il n'était pas censé lui tenir des propos pareils.

\- Les gentils garçons ne disent pas ce genre de choses. Fit il remarquer avec ironie.

Adrien haussa les épaules.

\- Alors il semblerait que je ne sois plus un gentil garçon, parce que je pense chacun des mots que je viens de dire Plagg.

Plagg le considéra un moment sans rien dire, puis il hocha la tête.

\- Tu es vraiment un garçon étrange, mais j'aime ça. Dit il. Je crois que je veux bien faire un essai.

\- Un essai ? Questionna Adrien avec méfiance.

\- Tu voulais qu'on soit amis non ? Je suis prêt à essayer.

Adrien resta silencieux, un peu surpris par ce revirement qu'il n'escomptait pas.

Il prit le temps de peser le pour et le contre, cela ressemblait fort à une ruse de Plagg pour qu'il le conduise à l'hôpital. La prudence tendrait à lui faire dire non, mais s'il se trompait et que le kwami était sincère, alors il perdrait toutes ses chances.

C'était une chose qu'il ne voulait à aucun prix. Même si Plagg n'était pas facile à vivre Adrien n'était pas disposé à renoncer à ce qu'ils avaient partagé pendant des mois, il voulait encore croire qu'ils pouvaient être amis et tout faire pour convaincre le kwami de sa sincérité. Cela ne pouvait pas se faire sans un minimum de confiance mutuelle.

\- Très bien, je t'emmène avec moi, mais tu vas devoir être discret, personne ne doit te voir.

\- Je connais les règles. Maugréa Plagg en secouant la tête avec agacement.

\- Je préférais m'en assurer. Sourit Adrien. On est jamais trop prudent, et puis, nous ne nous connaissons pas encore après tout.

\- Hein ?

Le sourire d'Adrien se fit plus large et malicieux.

\- Oui, tu n'es plus le kwami que j'ai vu apparaître voilà plus de deux ans déjà et en ce qui me concerne, j'ai comme l'impression que tu as beaucoup à apprendre sur moi, je me trompe ?

\- Non. Admit Plagg à contre-cœur, en détournant les yeux.

Adrien lui tendit la main.

\- Bonjour Plagg, je suis Adrien, heureux de faire ta connaissance.

Plagg grommela que c'était une coutume humaine des plus ridicules et qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour s'y prêter.

Adrien ne désarma pas. Il continua à tendre la main au kwami, toujours souriant.

\- Je ferai attention, mais si tu as peur que je te fasse mal... le provoqua t'il.

\- Peur ? Qui a peur ? Certainement pas moi ! Rétorqua Plagg en se hérissant d'indignation.

Il avait bien l'impression que le garçon était en train d'essayer de le piéger en beauté en jouant sur ses sentiments, mais il ne pouvait pas se dérober sans perdre la face.

Il s'avança et posa sa petite patte noire dans la main d'Adrien, l'adolescent referma les doigts avec précaution, sans serrer pour bien montrer sa bonne volonté.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit la main Plagg s'éloigna et croisa les bras.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on s'est plié à ce rituel ridicule et totalement humain, on peut y aller ?

\- Oui. Tu te souviens comment faire ?

\- Je suis libre, pas amnésique. Répliqua Plagg en disparaissant dans une poche de la veste d'Adrien.

Adrien se garda bien de faire un commentaire. Il avait l'agréable sentiment d'avoir progressé dans le bon sens. Plagg s'était laissé tenter par sa proposition, et même s'il se doutait que la route serait encore longue avant qu'ils ne réussissent à trouver une certaine harmonie, tout était encore possible.

Il n'en était pas encore à songer qu'il pourrait un jour prochain revivre une transformation et redevenir Chat Noir, il n'était pas encore certain de le vouloir, sachant ce qu'il en était de l'origine de ces pouvoirs.

Pour lui ce serait une sorte de profanation, un manque de respect vis à vis du fils du destructeur si injustement traité.

Adrien était triste pour cet être qu'il ne connaissait que par ce qu'il en avait entendu dire. Il espérait qu'il avait trouvé le repos.

 _A suivre_


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Petit mot à l'intention du fantôme Alazais : Bon retour parmi nous après ce séjour écossais, tout à fait compréhensible pour tout bon fantôme qui se respecte. Merci d'être revenu hanter ce texte.**

 **Et oui, je n'ai pas perdu de temps, même si ces derniers jours j'ai ralenti (beaucoup) le rythme. Plein de nouveaux personnages et quelques rebondissements dans l'histoire.**

 **On risque de revoir Nathanael je pense, quand à Gabriel, je doute qu'on puisse se passer de lui.**

 **Pour ce qui est de Jeffrey, il faut tout de même reconnaître qu'il en bave pas mal, à sa place j'irai me cacher sous mes draps et je ne bougerai plus. Après tout il ne sait plus trop qui il est ni ce qu'il est, ça en perturberait plus d'un à mon avis. Sans compter le poids de ce qu'il cache.**

 **Pour ce qui est de Plagg, il va mettre de l'ambiance, c'est certain.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
67)Avant la visite à l'hôpital Fin**

Alors qu'Adrien sortait de sa chambre il se heurta presque à son père qui venait en sens inverse. Les mains de Gabriel se posèrent sur ses épaules pour leur éviter la collision et son regard pâle s'attarda sur le visage du garçon.

Il ne manqua pas de voir qu'il y avait des traces de larmes sur les joues de son fils mais préféra ne pas en faire mention, il ne savait que trop bien ce qui était la cause de ces marques.

Il les connaissait bien, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les découvrait sur les joues d'Adrien depuis la disparition. Depuis que celle qui savait si bien les réunir et leur apporter la joie et la paix n'était plus avec eux Adrien avait versé les larmes que lui même ne se permettait pas de verser.

Lorsque Toshiko lui avait fait comprendre, par des mots prudents, qu'Adrien avait en tête de rendre visite à Jeffrey à l'hôpital il était passé par plusieurs stades.

Tout d'abord il s'était insurgé contre cette idée. Il ne tenait pas à ce que son fils fréquente un individu dont il ne savait rien et qui lui était apparu comme particulièrement suspect par son comportement et plus encore en raison de la façon dont Adrien, qui le connaissait à peine, avait pris sa défense. Gabriel trouvait suspect que son fils d'ordinaire plus modéré dans son comportement ait cherché à protéger quelqu'un dont il ne savait pratiquement rien.

Il s'était ensuite alarmé de cet état des choses.

Oui, il était fort préoccupant à ses yeux qu'Adrien se soit si vite attaché à cet individu surgi de nulle part. Qu'est-ce que ce Jeffrey avait bien pu faire à son fils ?

Face à ce comportement pour le moins inhabituel de la part de son père Adrien ne tarda pas à s'alarmer.

Bien sur, son père se faisait souvent du soucis pour lui, maintenant il n'en doutait plus, et si d'une certaine façon cela lui faisait plaisir, c'était en même temps un peu blessant.

Il n'était plus un enfant qu'il fallait protéger à tout prix, il était l'un des supers héros de Paris... enfin, il l'était jusqu'à ces derniers jours parce que maintenant, il n'était plus certain de rien à vrai dire.

Pas même des réactions de son père qui lui semblait très différent depuis quelques temps. Une impression à la fois agréable et un peu angoissante.

Adrien avait souffert de l'indifférence de son père, mais le voir devenir plus présent à ses côtés n'était pas sans lui poser quelques problèmes.

Adrien était partagé à présent, il ne voulait pas repousser son père, ne voulant pas lui causer de chagrin, mais il ne tenait pas à le voir devenir trop présent. Même s'il ne pouvait plus utiliser son miraculous il n'en restait pas moins en possession d'un kwami rebelle et assez insolent, une rencontre entre Plagg et Gabriel ne pourrait qu'avoir des conséquences désastreuses.

\- Père ? Se risqua t'il donc à dire sur un ton calme légèrement teinté d'interrogation. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Gabriel soupira et retira ses mains à regret. Pour la discussion qu'ils devaient avoir son fils et lui il devait garder ses distances, ne pas se montrer trop proche. Il voulait faire sentir à Adrien qu'il désapprouvait totalement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus braquer trop vite le garçon.

\- Oui... je venais juste m'assurer que tu savais ce que tu faisais. Toshiko m'a informé que tu es décidé à rendre visite à ce garçon inconnu qui a fait un malaise chez nous. Je conçois fort bien que tu te fasse du soucis, mais je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire, il a sans aucun doute des gens pour prendre soin de lui. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'y rendre.

Adrien s'attendait à une objection de ce genre, il s'y était préparé tout en discutant avec Plagg. Il était toujours aussi déterminé à faire ce qu'il avait prévu et à ne laisser personne le retenir. Sa réussite avec Plagg l'avait fortement encouragé. S'il était parvenu à convaincre un kwami qui détestait les humains, il pourrait sans doute convaincre son père. Du moins il l'espérait.

\- Père, j'ai accepté qu'il passe la nuit chez nous, j'ai longtemps parlé avec lui et il a aidé Chloé, qui n'est pas la personne la plus facile à aider parfois. Pour moi cela plaide grandement en sa faveur. Voila pourquoi j'ai bien l'intention de lui rendre visite. Je veux aussi savoir ce qu'il nous cache. Je veux savoir ce qui peut être si grave qu'il ne puisse pas en parler et que cela le fasse pleurer et s'évanouir. Je comprends que cela ne vous plaise pas, mais pour moi c'est important.

Les regards du père et du fils se heurtèrent, aussi décidés l'un que l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment ce fut Adrien qui rompit le silence.

\- Oui, je vais m'y rendre, mais vous avez le droit de venir père.

Gabriel en resta muet de surprise, il ne s'était pas attendu à ces mots. Il avait bien réalisé qu'Adrien ne renoncerait pas à son projet, il en était partagé entre la fierté et l'agacement.

\- Que je rende visite à ce garçon ? C'est bien ce que tu viens de me proposer ? Demanda t'il pour être certain d'avoir bien entendu.

Adrien inclina la tête en silence, confirmant la chose.

Il se sentait étrangement calme et serein d'un seul coup, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi soudain son esprit semblait s'être apaisé. Mais il n'avait plus aucun doute, il avait dit ce qu'il fallait et pris la bonne décision, le reste ne dépendait que de son père.

Gabriel resta un long moment silencieux, considérant son fils attentivement, il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que le visage tout d'abord tendu d'Adrien s'était finalement apaisé et son regard avait continué à soutenir le sien.

Il était partagé entre l'envie de l'accompagner, autant pour le protéger que pour passer un peu de temps avec lui, et celle de rester en dehors de cette visite qu'il n'approuvait pas.

Bien sur, s'il acceptait d'y aller avec Adrien ce dernier serait sans doute très heureux, mais cela trahirait aussi une part de faiblesse de sa part.

Gabriel détestait faire preuve de faiblesse, même face à son fils. Il avait été éduqué pour n'en montrer aucune depuis son plus jeune âge.

Il n'avait rencontré son père que vers l'âge de cinq ans, avant cette date lui et son frère vivaient dans un manoir à la campagne, entourés de serviteurs. Lorsqu'ils avaient été en âge de comprendre que cette situation était anormale, que les autres enfants avaient un père et une mère il s'était risqué à poser des questions à ceux qui veillaient sur eux. Louis lui se moquait totalement de leurs parents absents, la seule chose qui lui importait était qu'ils soient ensembles tous les deux.

Tout d'abord il n'avait obtenu que des silences gênés, puis la gouvernante du manoir, forte de sa position et de son âge, s'était mis en devoir de leur expliquer que leur maman était au ciel et que leur père avait trop de travail pour venir les voir.

Gabriel avait accepté l'explication, il en avait été un peu triste pour ce père qu'il ne connaissait pas et pour cette mère qui n'était plus là.

Il était encore trop jeune pour réaliser ce que signifiait être au ciel, mais cela l'avait impressionné d'avoir une maman qui était au ciel.

Il se demandait parfois si elle les voyait d'en haut, si elle prenait le temps de les regarder.

Il avait décidé qu'elle le faisait sans doute et qu'il fallait être sage pour qu'elle soit contente d'eux.

Cela n'avait pas été pour déplaire à ceux qui les élevaient, plus d'une fois on leur avait dit qu'en étant aussi sages ils faisaient plaisir à leurs parents et que leur père viendrait les voir un jour.

Un jour il avait été réveillé par un remue ménage des plus inhabituels et en descendant l'escalier il avait découvert un couple dans l'entrée.

La femme avait une belle robe et de longs cheveux noirs et brillants, elle avait la peau mate, les yeux bruns et un sourire gentil.

Il l'avait considéré avec fascination, tandis que Louis, descendu derrière lui se cachait dans son ombre pour regarder ces inconnus.

L'homme s'était tourné vers eux, cessant de parler avec la gouvernante qui avait les larmes aux yeux, ce qui avait surpris Gabriel.

Pourquoi semblait elle si bouleversée ? Était-ce l'arrivée de ces gens qui la faisait pleurer ? Ils n'avaient pourtant pas l'air méchant.

L'homme les avait observé un moment puis s'était tourné vers la gouvernante.

\- Ils savent ? Avait il demandé.

\- Non. Avait répondu la gouvernante en reniflant.

\- Que ne savons nous pas ? avait demandé Gabriel qui commençait à avoir un peu peur.

L'homme avait hésité puis il était monté jusqu'à eux, Louis avait pris la fuite, retournant vivement dans leur chambre, Gabriel avait attendu. L'homme l'avait soulevé dans ses bras.

\- Que je suis votre papa et que désormais vous allez vivre avec moi et avec mon épouse.

\- Maman n'est plus au ciel ? Avait demandé Gabriel avec espoir.

Il avait entendu la gouvernante pousser un léger cri réprobateur lorsque l'homme avait affirmé être son papa et qu'ils vivraient avec lui et la jolie femme brune, puis se mettre à pleurer et partir.

C'était vraiment très étrange, mais il était trop heureux que ses parents soient enfin là avec lui pour s'en soucier.

\- Non, votre maman est toujours au ciel, une fois qu'on va au ciel on ne peut plus revenir. Avait affirmé doucement l'homme.

\- Si vous le voulez, je serai votre nouvelle maman. Avait dit la femme en se rapprochant à son tour.

Elle avait vraiment l'air gentille et elle sentait bon, Gabriel avait accepté l'explication et la proposition. Il n'était pas trop triste que cette femme ne soit pas sa vraie mère, il ne l'avait jamais vue, il ignorait même à quoi elle ressemblait.

Louis lui était resté distant envers le couple, préférant rester dans son coin et s'accrochant à lui pour qu'il ne le laisse pas.

Les cinq années suivantes avaient été les plus belles de la vie de Gabriel, jusqu'à ce que le sort ne frappe à nouveau et ne leur arrache leurs parents pour la seconde fois.

La naissance de Lucas, la gentillesse de leur nouvelle mère, tout cela avait comblé Gabriel, au grand dépit de Louis qui se plaignait parfois qu'il ne pensait plus à lui.

Gabriel s'efforçait alors de le consoler, de le convaincre d'agir comme lui, mais Louis refusait toujours, il ne voulait pas s'attacher au couple et à leur petit frère, seul lui importait Gabriel qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi son jumeau réagissait de la sorte.

Pourquoi Louis n'était il pas aussi heureux que lui d'avoir enfin une vraie famille ?

\- Père ? Se risqua à dire Adrien, sentant que ce dernier venait de se perdre dans ses pensées.

Le visage de Gabriel exprimait beaucoup de mélancolie, une expression qu'Adrien n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de lui voir et cela l'intriguait.

Gabriel s'arracha avec effort à ses souvenirs.

Tellement d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis le drame, mais il n'oublierait jamais le moment où on était venu leur apprendre que leurs parents s'étaient tués en voiture et qu'ils allaient être à la charge de leur grand frère Octave.

Ce jour là avait marqué la fin d'une période heureuse pour lui, pratiquement la fin du bonheur également.

\- Excuse moi Adrien, je pensais à mon enfance. Très bien, puisque rendre visite à ce garçon est si important pour toi nous allons le faire. Dit il avec effort.

C'était une importante concession qu'il consentait à faire et Adrien en avait parfaitement conscience, un sourire heureux se posa sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci père ! S'exclama t'il avec gratitude.

Toshiko qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la discussion, qu'elle avait jugé plus prudent de surveiller de loin, se retira discrètement dans une pièce vide et en ferma la porte. Une fois certaine que personne ne pouvait l'entendre elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa vivement un numéro.

\- C'est Toshiko. Dit elle lorsque quelqu'un décrocha. Ils vont se rendre tous les deux à l'hôpital. Je ne peux rien faire pour les retenir, cela semblerait suspect.

\- Nous sommes prêts à les recevoir. Répondit la personne qu'elle venait de prévenir. Merci pour votre dévouement.

\- Je suis à votre service. Murmura Toshiko avant de raccrocher.

Elle rangea son téléphone puis se laissa tomber sur une chaise toute proche.

Elle n'était pas du tout certaine d'avoir pris la bonne décision cette fois, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix.

Elle se prit à prier pour que les choses ne tournent pas à la catastrophe.

 _A suivre_


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Petit mot pour Alazais : Je ne saurai dire le contraire, c'est bien connu^^.**

 **En fait si on y regarde de plus près il ne se laisse pas aller devant tout le monde non plus. Mais assez parlé de lui pour le moment, on aura l'occasion d'y revenir.**

 **Je pense que Gabriel ne sait pas trop comment communiquer avec son fils. Il est assez maladroit dans ses propos en tout cas, du moins par moment. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils s'aiment malgré tout et c'est le plus important.**

 **Peut être qu'en effet il y a une sorte de malédiction sur eux, les pauvres. Pourvu que tu aies raison.**

 **Un grand merci pour ce message d'outre tombe des plus agréables. Cela change d'un coup pour oui, deux coups pour non.**

 **Bises.**

 **Et bien sur, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
68)Pendant ce temps chez les Kurtzberg**

Loin du manoir des Agreste, dans la maison des Kurtzberg, Adam rejoignit Nathanael et le considéra en silence, il avait le sentiment que quelque chose s'était produit, quelque chose qui avait fait évoluer son petit frère. Nathanael avait une expression étrange, une expression qu'il ne lui avait plus vue depuis longtemps. Cette expression qu'il avait lorsqu'il désirait vraiment quelque chose et qu'il était prêt à lutter pour l'obtenir.

Adam réprima un soupir.

La dernière fois que cela s'était produit Nathanael avait basculé du mauvais côté, et même si cela n'avait duré qu'un temps, il avait vraiment cru qu'ils allaient le perdre.

Il avait tout d'abord tourné son attention vers une camarade de classe, ce qui avait été pour le moins problématique vu le désordre qui en avait résulté, et Adam s'était fortement alarmé par la suite en le voyant reporter son intérêt sur l'héroïne qui l'avait sauvé.

Fort heureusement ils avaient réussi à le raisonner et à lui faire admettre qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec une personne comme elle.

Cela avait pris un certain temps, Nathanael était du genre obstiné, sous son aspect rêveur et son physique un peu fragile il cachait une très forte volonté qui se manifestait surtout lorsqu'il trouvait un centre d'intérêt particulier.

Adam espérait qu'il n'était pas en train de se focaliser sur une nouvelle cible. Ou plus exactement, il espérait que cette fois ce serait une personne qui pourrait rendre à son jeune frère les sentiments que ce dernier était prêt à offrir.

Une personne qui comprendrait la fragilité de Nathanael, son besoin de sécurité.

Il sourit en voyant le regard clair de son jeune frère se poser sur lui

\- Nous y allons ? Demanda t'il. J'ai téléphoné pour m'assurer de l'heure des visites, c'est en ce moment même, nous avons deux ou trois heures avant que le temps soit venu de partir. Mais si tu as changé d'avis...

Il ne posait la question que pour la forme, il savait déjà la réponse.

Le regard de Nathanael lui confirma qu'il ne se trompait pas, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait redouté, Nathanael avait un nouveau centre d'intérêt. Il était bon qu'il l'accompagne afin de déterminer les risques.

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Affirma Nathanael. Allons y.

Du coin de l'œil Adam vit Matthew et Zachary qui s'avançaient. Nathanael sentit leur approche et se tourna vers eux, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Nous venons aussi. Affirma Matthew d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation.

Le visage de Nathanael se crispa, il n'aimait guère l'idée d'être escorté de la sorte. Il avait espéré qu'Adam serait le seul à venir, il s'y était résigné, sachant que ses frères ne le laisseraient pas s'y rendre seul, mais il n'avait pas escompté que les trois tiendraient à venir avec lui. Il avait prévu de fausser compagnie à Adam à la première occasion, ne voulant pas le laisser approcher de Jeffrey. Il savait qu'il devrait ensuite endurer des remontrances et qu'il y aurait des conséquences, mais il était préparé à cela. Désormais son plan tombait à l'eau, il n'avait aucune chance de réussir à leur échapper s'ils venaient à trois.

Il vit ses frères échanger des regards et sut ce qu'ils pensaient.

Il rougit, un peu honteux, une fois encore ils le traitaient comme s'il était encore l'enfant fragile qu'ils avaient connu du temps où il était hospitalisé.

Il aimerait tellement leur faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus ainsi... qu'il avait guéri, qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de se faire autant de soucis.

Il appréhendait un peu leur réaction lorsqu'ils découvriraient à qui il tenait tant à rendre visite.

\- Je dois vous parler avant... soupira t'il.

Il était inutile d'essayer de cacher la vérité à ses aînés, ils sauraient ce qu'il en était dès qu'ils poseraient les yeux sur Jeffrey. L'énergie qui vibrait en lui était tellement puissante que même lui qui n'était pas encore capable de grand chose pouvait la percevoir, aucune chance que ses frères la manquent.

Il gagna le salon et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

Comment allait il bien pouvoir leur présenter la chose ? Déjà qu'ils avaient voulu le retirer de son école lorsqu'ils avaient découvert qu'il avait désormais la capacité de percevoir certaines choses invisibles aux gens normaux et surtout qu'il y avait plusieurs individus porteurs d'énergies particulières dans sa classe. Il avait du leur promettre de ne rien faire qui puisse les trahir et les obliger à fuir Paris comme leurs parents avaient du fuir les USA des années auparavant. Comme les parents de leurs parents avaient du fuir un autre pays bien avant cela. Comme tant d'autres membres de leur famille.

Depuis qu'Adam lui avait laissé l'accès aux archives de leur famille et qu'il avait pu lire la vérité sur eux et leurs origines, Nathanael avait l'impression que l'histoire des leurs n'avait été qu'une longue succession de fuites et de nouveaux départs, de changements de pays, de noms, de vies.

Il ne voulait pas vivre ainsi et il savait que ses frères ne le voulaient pas non plus.

Ils avaient réussi à s'intégrer, à ne pas attirer l'attention, ils n'étaient pas différents des autres humains, du moins en apparence, parce que la réalité était tout autre.

Il avait fallu des générations et bien des efforts aux membres de sa famille pour réussir à totalement occulter aux yeux d'éventuels observateurs toutes les petites différences qui auraient pu les trahir, qui aurait pu indiquer qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement humains.

Leurs parents avaient tellement bien appris à se fondre dans le décor, qu'ils en avaient perdu leurs pouvoirs, mais leur mort prématurée les avait laissé, ses frères et lui, privés de l'enseignement qui aurait du les formater jusqu'à éteindre la moindre trace de pouvoir en eux.

Adam qui avait déjà commencé cette formation avait fait son possible pour récupérer Matthew et Zachary avant qu'ils ne s'éveillent au pouvoir, il y était parvenu de justesse, mais trop tard pour les empêcher de s'éveiller. Il avait donc laissé revenir les siens pour les aider dans leur apprentissage. Il avait agi de même avec Nathanael.

Nathanael était conscient qu'il ne faisait pas bon être trop différent, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention, pour devenir invisible, ce qui n'était pas la chose la plus évidente lorsque, comme lui et ses frères, on était doté d'une chevelure rousse et d'yeux verts.

Adam, Matthew et Zachary prirent place sur le canapé et attendirent que leur frère commence à s'expliquer.

Ils n'étaient pas tranquilles, depuis quelques temps ils avaient le sentiment que quelque chose allait se produire, leur instinct, cet instinct qui avait permis aux membres de leur famille de toujours réussir à fuir à temps, leur soufflait qu'il y avait du danger.

Ne sachant pas ce qu'il en était vraiment et s'ils étaient vraiment concernés par cette menace latente qu'ils percevaient Adam avait décidé qu'ils ne bougeraient pas et se feraient plus discrets encore.

Nathanael se mordilla les lèvres.

Ses frères allaient être contrariés, très contrariés, parce qu'il était bien loin d'être resté loin de toute menace potentielle, on pouvait même dire qu'il flirtait avec le danger à suivre Jeffrey comme il l'avait fait, mais l'énergie que dégageait le jeune homme était si attirante, il n'avait pu y résister. Tout comme il avait bien du mal à résister à celle de Marinette et de Ladybug, qui ne faisaient qu'une, il en était persuadé, il y avait peu de chances pour que deux personnes n'ayant aucun lien dégagent exactement la même forme d'énergie.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Nathanael avait réussi à retenir de tout ce qu'il avait pu extraire des archives de sa famille, c'était que chaque énergie était unique, propre à un individu et à un seul.

S'il l'avait su lorsque le Papillon avait fait de lui son instrument, les choses auraient sans doute été très différentes. Il aurait compris bien plus tôt la vérité concernant Marinette et Ladybug.

Une fois qu'il avait commencé à percevoir les énergies il avait très vite eu des soupçons, qui s'étaient précisés au fil du temps jusqu'à devenir une certitude.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Il ne voulait pas mettre Marinette mal à l'aise. Surtout, il ne savait pas comment lui dire ce qu'il savait sans trahir ce qu'il était, ce qu'étaient ses frères aussi. Il aurait été bien en peine de l'expliquer, il n'en savait rien et en dehors du nom d'Écho ses ancêtres n'avaient laissé aucune mention de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être dans leurs écrits.

Nathanael avait cherché des informations sur les Échos sur le net, mais il n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse l'éclairer.

Adam avait fini par lui demander de cesser ses recherches assez rapidement, craignant que cela n'attire l'attention sur eux.

Nathanael soupira.

Il détestait vivre dans la crainte, il voulait être libre.

\- Nath, de quoi voulais tu nous parler ? Questionna Adam le plus calmement possible.

\- De celui que je veux aller voir. Il est différent.

Un moment de silence suivit ses propos, il vit ses frères échanger des regards soucieux.

\- Différent ? Que veux tu dire ? demanda encore Adam.

\- Il a beaucoup d'énergie, une énergie comme j'en avais jamais vu avant. Elle m'attire.

Adam soupira, c'était encore pire que ce qu'il croyait. Il considéra son frère longuement. Nathanael était tendu, il les observait avec méfiance, un peu comme lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans sa vie les uns après les autres.

Il leur avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour gagner sa confiance et par moment ils avaient cruellement conscience que parfois Nathanael s'éloignait d'eux, qu'il n'avait pas pour eux autant d'attachement qu'ils en avaient pour lui.

Peut être s'étaient ils montrés trop protecteurs envers lui, et que c'était justement la chose à ne pas faire.

Adam avait conscience qu'il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour pousser leur jeune frère à couper les ponts avec eux et il ne voulait pas que cela se produise, pour rien au monde.

Il était l'aîné, le responsable de sa fratrie, le garant de la sécurité des derniers membres de sa famille. Il était de son devoir de les garder près de lui, de tout faire pour qu'ils ne se séparent pas.

Il était inquiet de ce que lui disait Nathanael, mais aussi intrigué.

Nathanael semblait vraiment fasciné par ce garçon dont il venait de parler. L'énergie en question devait vraiment être remarquable pour avoir retenu son attention à ce point.

\- Nathanael, Matt, Zach et moi devons parler. Tu veux bien monter dans ta chambre ?

Nathanael hocha la tête et se leva lentement. Il gagna docilement sa chambre, il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de protester et qu'il ne pouvait sortir en douce, ses frères s'en rendraient compte.

Il espérait seulement qu'ils n'allaient pas lui interdire de rendre visite à Jeffrey.

Une fois certains que leur petit frère était bien dans sa chambre les trois aînés se mirent à discuter de ce qu'il convenait de faire.

\- Nous savions que cela risquait de se produire. Soupira Matthew. Il n'a pas les mêmes capacités que nous, il est bien plus sensible aux énergies. Nous devrions faire nos bagages et partir d'ici tant qu'il est encore temps.

Zachary se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

\- Je ne veux pas partir ! Nous avons mis tellement de temps à nous installer ici. Nous avons réussi à nous faire un foyer, nous avons un travail, des amis. Nathanael est heureux et nous aussi. Pourquoi devrions nous partir ? Parce que par le passé les membres de notre famille agissaient de la sorte chaque fois que quelque chose ou quelqu'un leur faisait peur ? Moi je n'ai pas peur ! Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à fuir comme eux. Je ne veux pas dire par là qu'ils avaient tort, ils avaient sans doute de bonnes raisons pour agir de la sorte, ils pensaient que c'était le mieux, mais les choses sont différentes à présent. Le monde a changé. Nous avons changé.

\- Mais il y a ce danger en approche que nous avons perçu. Fit valoir Matthew. Ne devrions nous pas en tenir compte ? Nous ignorons sa nature, peut être que celui que Nathanael a rencontré est la source même de cette menace. Nous ne devrions pas laisser notre frère l'approcher encore.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Dit Adam au bout d'un moment de silence. Nathanael nous a peut être permis d'identifier la menace au contraire, je vais l'accompagner afin de rencontrer cet individu, mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir vous aussi.

Il se tourna vers Matthew.

\- Zachary a raison, nous avons une vie ici et il n'est pas encore indispensable de fuir. Cependant, tu es libre de penser et d'agir autrement, je ne dis pas que je serai ravi de te voir partir, mais je comprendrais que tu le fasse.

Matthew le regarda d'un air irrité.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille ! Je ne vais pas vous laisser alors que nous sommes peut être en danger. Les anciens se séparaient lorsqu'ils sentaient une menace approcher, ils partaient chacun de leurs côtés et on sait le résultat. Ils sont tous morts, nos parents aussi sont morts. Alors je vais faire comme on l'a dit, je reste avec vous, on fait face tous les trois. On protège Nathanael. On ira voir ce type, on découvrira s'il est dangereux et on avisera à ce moment.

 _A suivre_


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
69)Rencontres à l'hôpital**

Nathanael prit son bloc à dessin pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit en attendant qu'en bas ses frères finissent par se mettre d'accord sur la conduite à tenir.

En quelques traits il esquissa un portrait de Jeffrey qui aurait sans doute interpellé celui qu'il venait de prendre pour modèle.

Le dessin ne représentait pas le jeune homme tel que le voyaient la plupart des gens mais tel que Nathanael l'avait perçu à leur première rencontre, auréolé de cette énergie vibrante, blanche et dorée, si chaleureuse qu'elle avait été des plus visible et attractive pour le jeune Écho.

C'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à une énergie aussi puissante.

Bien sur, depuis que ses dons avaient commencé à s'éveiller, il avait vu plus d'une personne dotée d'énergie particulière, il y en avait plusieurs dans sa classe, mais aucune qui possédait tant de puissance. En dehors peut être de deux de ses camarades...

Son regard dériva vers les portraits qu'il en avait fait et qu'il gardait affichés sur l'un de ses murs.

Non... même eux n'étaient pas aussi puissants.

Une fois encore, il fronça les sourcils en contemplant les portraits. Pris de cette impression curieuse qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur eux. Il avait le sentiment étrange que leurs énergies n'étaient pas aussi puissantes qu'elles auraient du l'être, les contempler c'était un peu comme poser les yeux sur la lumière d'une lampe que l'on aurait recouvert d'un épais tissus. On la percevait mais elle était étouffée, emprisonnée.

Une fois encore il ressentit cette pointe de tristesse qui lui venait lorsqu'il était en présence de ces deux là, une raison qui avait fini par le pousser à les éviter le plus possible, même si dans le même temps il se sentait pourtant attiré vers eux.

Il étudia à nouveau leurs énergies qu'il avait représenté de son mieux. L'énergie blanche et verte du garçon, celle dorée et bleue de la jeune fille.

Il était intrigué par cette dualité qu'il ne retrouvait pas souvent. La plupart des gens n'avaient qu'une énergie simple, d'une seule couleur, pourquoi ces trois là montraient ils des énergies bicolores ?

Il aurait donné beaucoup pour obtenir des réponses à cette question, mais rien dans les écrits de ses ancêtres ne parlait des énergies.

Il secoua la tête avec agacement.

Ses ancêtres étaient bien trop concentrés sur leurs récits de survie pour penser à parler d'autre chose. Au fil des pages ils ne racontaient que leurs malheurs et leurs joies, leurs fuites, leurs pertes. Il avait trouvé cela fascinant mais en même temps profondément ennuyeux.

Quel intérêt y avait il à écrire que Simon s'était marié avec Aline en 1543 avant de devoir fuir avec elle leur village de Normandie pour gagner la Hollande ?

Nathanael aurait préféré que la personne qui avait rédigé ces mots entre un peu plus dans les détails. Comment étaient Simon et Aline ? Comment s'étaient ils connus ? Comment s'étaient ils mariés ? Que portaient ils ? Combien de personnes avaient assisté à leur union ? Y avait il eu une fête, un banquet ? Qu'avaient ils mangé ce jour là ? Où étaient ils allés en Hollande ? Il n'y avait plus aucune mention d'eux par la suite.

Agacé Nathanael rangea le dessin dans un porte document, décrocha les deux autres du mur et les y glissa également.

Comme ses frères il ressentait au plus profond de son être que quelque chose se préparait, comme une menace latente depuis quelques jours. C'était troublant et angoissant, de sentir cette impression de danger planant au dessus d'eux sans réussir à déterminer d'où elle pouvait bien provenir.

Tout en rangeant son matériel il se demanda s'il devait en parler avec les deux dont il avait également fait le portrait. Après tout, vu ce qu'ils étaient en secret...

Il repoussa finalement cette option, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, ses frères seraient furieux s'il le faisait et il ne savait pas du tout comment les deux autres le prendraient.

Il entendit soudain le pas reconnaissable d'Adam approchant de sa chambre. Depuis qu'il vivait avec eux il avait appris à différencier l'approche de ses trois frères. Adam avait un pas assuré mais léger, Zachary était le plus bruyant et il lui fallait être très attentif pour percevoir le pas de Matthew qui n'était qu'un frôlement.

Il se prépara mentalement à ce qui allait suivre.

Même s'il espérait que ses frères n'aient pas décidé de le tenir loin de Jeffrey il ne pouvait pas écarter totalement le risque que ce qu'il leur avait dit ne les ait trop alarmé.

Adam frappa à la porte, deux coups brefs, pas trop puissants. Nathanael sourit et alla lui ouvrir puis s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

Adam resta sur le seuil, il ne voulait pas donner à son petit frère l'impression d'envahir son espace.

\- Nous allons voir ton ami, tous ensembles. Tu es prêt ? Dit il simplement.

Malgré la surprise que lui causait cette affirmation Nathanael fit signe que oui et le suivit vers l'escalier.

\- Adam... souffla t'il avant qu'ils n'atteignent les marches.

\- Oui ? Questionna son frère sans se retourner mais en s'arrêtant net.

\- Vous êtes déçus ?

Cette fois Adam se retourna pour le fixer.

\- Déçus ? Pourquoi serions nous donc déçus Nath ?

\- Et bien, je ne vous ai pas dit tout de suite que j'avais rencontré un puissant...

\- Non Nath, nous ne sommes pas déçus, nous sommes seulement inquiets pour toi, tu comprends ? Nous ne voulons pas qu'il puisse t'arriver malheur.

\- Jeffrey ne me ferait pas de mal. Assura Nathanael d'un ton catégorique.

Adam se retint de faire valoir qu'il ne devrait pas parler ainsi, qu'il ne pouvait pas si vite tirer une conclusion, il n'avait visiblement rencontré ce nommé Jeffrey que depuis peu, trop peu pour pouvoir être aussi certain de ce qu'il affirmait. Il connaissait assez son cadet pour savoir que cela ne servirait à rien, bien au contraire, cela risquait d'être contre-productif.

\- C'est ce dont nous voulons nous assurer. Allons y, plus vite nous y serons, plus vite nous serons fixés.

Nathanael approuva et ils descendirent l'escalier en silence. Les deux autres attendaient près de la porte d'entrée, prêts à partir.

Matthew était visiblement tendu et inquiet, Zachary lui avait hâte de rencontrer celui qui avait attiré l'attention de son jeune frère au point de le pousser à tenter de leur cacher des informations importantes pour leur sécurité.

Une fois qu'ils eurent pris place dans la voiture d'Adam le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant. Plus ils avançaient plus Nathanael avait conscience de l'angoisse de Matthew et de l'excitation de Zachary. Même si elles étaient prévisibles, ses frères avaient des tempéraments qui les poussaient à cela, c'était tout de même assez pénible pour lui. Il était très sensible à ces manifestations et ce fut avec beaucoup de soulagement qu'il quitta le véhicule. Il fit de son mieux pour se tenir loin d'eux en se réfugiant aux côtés d'Adam dont la calme présence lui faisait du bien.

Adam posa un regard attentif sur lui et réalisa aussitôt le problème.

\- Ce sont tes dons n'est-ce pas ?

Nathanael rougit et hocha la tête.

Depuis tout petit il était très sensible aux émotions d'autrui. Grandir dans un centre hospitalier n'avait pas été chose facile avec une capacité de perception accrue comme la sienne et sans la présence d'Adam il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pu y survivre. Heureusement une des capacités d'Adam était justement de dresser une barrière entre eux et les émanations mentales trop puissantes.

Adam posa le bras sur ses épaules pour l'attirer plus près et l'englober dans sa sphère de protection.

\- Matt, Zach, restez en arrière. Je peux le protéger mais pas si vous êtes trop proches. Lança t'il à ses frères.

Les deux autres ne discutèrent pas, lorsque Adam donnait un ordre de ce genre ils obéissaient sans poser de question. Ils savaient depuis longtemps ce qu'il en était.

Ils se placèrent quelques pas en retrait et attendirent que leurs frères soient entrés dans la chambre de celui qu'ils venaient visiter pour entrer à leur tour.

Jeffrey était seul dans sa chambre, son père avait reçu un message sur son portable qui l'avait poussé à partir précipitamment sans lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce que savait Jeffrey était que son père avait l'air particulièrement préoccupé après avoir pris connaissance du message.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il était seul et qu'il s'ennuyait lorsqu'il avait entendu frapper à la porte. Heureux de cette distraction bienvenue il avait aussitôt dit d'entrer.

Il avait souri en voyant entrer Nathanael mais son sourire s'était fané à la vue des trois hommes qui entraient avec le garçon.

Même s'ils essayaient de garder une expression neutre deux d'entre eux n'y parvenaient guère.

Jeffrey se raidit. Jaxx lui même se fit attentif. Ils avaient tous deux senti que les arrivants ne venaient pas seulement pour une visite de courtoisie.

« Jeffrey, ce sont des Échos... et ils le savent. » émit Jaxx pour mettre son porteur en garde.

Jeffrey s'efforça de ne pas céder à la panique. Il ne pensait pas qu'il existe encore des Échos conscients de ce qu'ils étaient, Jaxx lui avait affirmé qu'il y avait longtemps qu'ils avaient oublié d'où ils venaient, qui étaient leurs ancêtres et de quoi ils étaient vraiment capables. D'après lui à force de vouloir se faire passer pour des humains leurs ancêtres avaient fini par ne plus transmettre à leurs descendants le secret de leurs origines. De génération en génération le secret s'était perdu avait il dit.

Ils avaient bien remarqué que Nathanael était un Écho mais ils pensaient qu'il ignorait tout de sa réalité, comme tous les autres.

Ils avaient désormais la preuve vivante que cette certitude était fausse. Il restait au moins quatre Échos qui savaient encore qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils étaient.

Jaxx était partagé entre l'inquiétude de les voir se dresser devant eux de la sorte et l'excitation de découvrir qu'ils existaient.

Il aimait beaucoup les kwamis mais les Échos étaient plus proches de lui et de Jeffrey par leurs origines.

\- Nathanael, c'est gentil de me rendre visite. Tu fais les présentations ? Lança Jeffrey pour donner le change.

Une chose qu'il avait appris au fil des années était bien qu'il valait mieux se montrer calme et assuré face à un potentiel problème ou à une personne pouvant se révéler hostile. L'agressivité entraînait trop souvent de mauvaises réactions et était contre-productive.

\- Ce sont mes frères, Adam, Matthew et Zachary. Répondit Nathanael en désignant les concernés dans l'ordre de la présentation. Ils savent déjà ton nom et ce que tu es.

\- Ce que je suis ? Releva Jeffrey d'un ton qui se voulait étonné.

\- Nous savons que vous n'êtes pas comme les autres. Nathanael nous a parlé de votre énergie particulière et il disait vrai, vous êtes vraiment puissant. Répondit Adam optant pour la franchise.

\- Nous ne pensions pas qu'il existait d'autres personnes comme nous, mais vous, vous savez ce que vous êtes n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta Matthew.

Une fois la porte franchie il avait senti son appréhension décroître et disparaître. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était vraiment Jeffrey, mais dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui il avait su que celui dont Nathanael avait parlé n'était pas une menace pour eux.

Jeffrey prit le temps de réfléchir. Nier était inutile, les quatre Échos en face de lui savaient ce qu'il en était mais savaient ils tout ? Les mots de celui qui venait de parler le poussaient à croire qu'ils étaient loin de tout savoir. Ils avaient visiblement été alarmés par ce que Nathanael avait bien pu leur dire et avaient sans doute décidé de venir voir s'il représentait une menace pour eux.

C'était un comportement normal pour des Échos qui savaient ce qu'ils étaient. C'était pratiquement inscrit dans leurs gênes, toujours déterminer s'il y avait danger. Toujours identifier ceux qui étaient différents. Toujours découvrir s'ils pouvaient être des alliés potentiels ou si, au contraire, il valait mieux les fuir au plus vite. Un instinct que ceux qui ne savaient plus qui ils étaient n'avaient pas.

Jeffrey se mit à partager l'excitation grandissante de Jaxx. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance il était en compagnie d'individus qui lui étaient vraiment semblables et le savaient.

Il avait croisé d'autres Échos par le passé, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient connaissance de leur véritable nature. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de leur apprendre la vérité, mais dans le cas présent, l'interdiction ne s'appliquait pas, ceux là savaient.

\- Je vous ai tellement attendus... murmura t'il.

 _A suivre_


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Petit mot à l'intention du fantôme Alazais : contente qu'ils aient su te plaire et te surprendre. J'espère que tu n'es pas le seul fantôme surpris. Merci en tout cas d'être celui qui se manifeste.**

 **Ne parlant hélas pas le fantôme je ne saurai répondre dans cette langue. Toutes mes excuses et un grand merci pour ce message.**

 **Bises et à bientôt.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous les visiteurs de ce chapitre, qu'ils soient ou non d'outre tombe.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
70)Une visite** **que personne n'attendait  
**

Seul dans la suite qu'il avait loué Octave tournait en rond. Lucas était au chevet de Jeffrey, lui ne pouvait se rendre à l'hôpital, malgré l'envie qu'il en avait. Il savait qu'il était des plus probable qu'Adrien vienne et il était fort à craindre qu'il n'apprécie guère de le trouver présent.

Octave était fort triste de cet état des choses. Il aurait aimé passer du temps avec le garçon, pour essayer, non pas de le gagner à sa cause, il doutait de pouvoir y parvenir, Adrien aimait son père et était d'un naturel loyal, mais pour au moins pouvoir parler un peu avec lui. Octave ne voulait pas mettre l'adolescent dans une mauvaise position, ni le faire se sentir partagé entre son affection légitime pour son père et l'envie d'avoir plus de famille qu'il n'en avait. Une envie qu'Octave connaissait bien et qu'il avait senti affleurer dans l'esprit du garçon.

Il se demandait si Gabriel avait conscience de ce désir inavoué d'Adrien d'avoir de la famille et pas seulement un père. Il en doutait fortement. Gabriel n'avait sans doute jamais éprouvé ce genre de besoin, comment pourrait il s'en apercevoir ? Il n'était visiblement pas très proche de son enfant et c'était là un point de détail qui peinait beaucoup Octave.

Il se sentait tellement coupable de cet état des choses... s'il avait été plus vigilant, s'il avait expliqué plus tôt la vérité à Gabriel, peut être auraient ils pu éviter le pire. Peut être auraient ils pu être vraiment une famille...

Il laissa échapper un profond soupir et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

Non... il n'aurait probablement pas pu... il ne pouvait hélas pas révéler toute la vérité à Gabriel et à son fils Adrien, il ne lui appartenait pas de dévoiler certains faits. Il détenait les secrets d'autres personnes qu'il ne pouvait trahir, il avait donné sa parole et s'y tenait bien que cela lui en coûte beaucoup.

Il ferma les yeux, les lèvres plissées en une moue amère tandis qu'il revivait l'époque de ses quinze ans et la trahison qui avait fait de lui un paria aux yeux de ses parents, l'obligeant à s'exiler loin de chez lui.

Né dans les années 30 Eudes Agreste, son père, s'il pouvait du moins nommer ainsi celui qui l'avait élevé jusqu'à ses quinze ans, avait toujours été un homme dur et rigide, vivant selon des principes d'un autre temps, confiné dans son chagrin d'avoir perdu sa chère épouse. Qu'elle meure en mettant au monde leur unique enfant l'avait détruit et il avait fait peser sur Octave le poids de son ressentiment, le tenant pour responsable de la perte de sa bien aimée.

Bien que né dans les années 50, une période de l'histoire parisienne que beaucoup qualifiaient de période joyeuse lui n'avait pas vraiment connu cette joie en son foyer. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne Octave avait eu le sentiment d'être de trop, d'être haï par son père, Eudes ne lui cachait pas combien il lui en voulait d'être en vie alors que celle qui lui avait donné le jour était morte.

Eudes n'avait jamais dit ouvertement qu'il le détestait et voudrait le voir mort, mais son comportement et ses regards parlaient pour lui.

Octave avait fini par se sentir vraiment coupable de la mort de sa mère et sans les visites régulières du seul autre parent qu'il ait, son oncle Théodore, le jumeau de son père, il aurait sans doute fuit la maison familiale bien avant d'en être chassé.

Fort heureusement, il avait toujours pu compter sur Théo, le mouton noir de la famille Agreste si l'on en croyait Eudes qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de critiquer son frère et qui pourtant l'accueillait chaque fois, un comportement qu'Octave peinait à comprendre.

Eudes se comportait comme s'il détestait son jumeau et pourtant il ne refusait jamais de lui ouvrir les portes de chez lui. Il ne lui épargnait pas les mauvais commentaires, se montrant souvent d'une perfidie certaine, mais il le laissait venir et manger à sa table, s'assurant ces jours là qu'il était traité convenablement.

Ce comportement pour le moins saugrenu avait toujours fasciné Octave. Profitant des bonnes dispositions de Théo envers lui il l'avait questionné un jour à ce sujet.

Le visage d'ordinaire souriant de son oncle s'était fait triste.

\- Notre famille a de lourds secrets Octave. Avait il répondu. Peut être Eudes te les dira t'il un jour, moi je n'en ai pas le droit, j'ai donné ma parole de me taire à ce sujet.

Octave n'avait pas osé poser plus de question, il lisait beaucoup trop de chagrin dans le regard de son oncle. Ce dernier avait posé un bras sur ses épaules d'adolescent et s'était efforcé de retrouver le sourire.

\- N'y pensons plus, allons au cinéma.

C'était Théo qui l'avait accueilli après qu'Eudes lui ait signifié qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu dans la maison familiale.

Octave n'oublierait jamais l'expression de sombre triomphe qu'affichait le visage d'Eudes ce jour là, le jour où il avait cessé de voir en lui un père, tout comme Eudes ne faisait même plus semblant de voir en lui son fils.

Il n'oublierait jamais non plus les mots cruels que lui avait lancé son père.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu serais une déception et que tu n'aurais jamais du voir le jour. Accepter que tu sois conçu a été ma pire erreur. Heureusement, à présent je n'aurai plus à endurer ta présence. Je vais réparer tes fautes, mais toi, ne te présente plus jamais devant moi.

Il serra les dents à s'en faire mal.

Réparer ses fautes... Eudes s'était montré vraiment infect envers lui, il n'était encore qu'un enfant et il avait été trahi de la plus belle des façons, piégé et au final abandonné. Il n'y avait eu que Théo pour lui venir en aide et ne pas le juger. Tous les autres membres de la famille l'avaient traité comme un pestiféré.

Bien sur, il regrettait l'erreur qu'il avait commise, aurait voulu ne jamais se faire piéger, mais il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il en avait résulté... non, en vérité, il ne regrettait que la moitié du résultat. Il était fier de l'autre part. Celle dont il avait été privé, dont il n'avait pas le droit de parler.

Les quelques années passées avec Théodore et son épouse en Amérique avaient été les plus belles de sa vie malgré la honte qu'il avait longtemps ressenti.

Puis Eudes était mort, dans des circonstances sordides et Théodore avait été contacté par le reste de la famille, pour prendre la relève du défunt, mais selon certaines conditions qui écœuraient encore Octave lorsqu'il y repensait.

Pour épargner le sacro-saint honneur de la famille Agreste Théodore avait du revenir en France sous l'identité d'Eudes et faire croire que celui qui avait été retrouvé mort dans un bordel immonde n'était autre que lui.

Octave n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Théodore se pliait à cette cruelle mascarade. Il ne devait rien au reste de la famille et cela l'obligeait à laisser derrière lui son épouse et leurs enfants.

Quelques années plus tard il avait pu faire venir sa femme mais avait été obligé de confier leurs trois enfants déjà nés aux proches de son épouse. Il avait eu un autre enfant en France, qui n'avait rencontré son frère et ses sœurs que bien plus tard.

Octave se força à desserrer les dents. Il maudissait encore ceux qui avaient exigé de Théodore et de lui même tant de sacrifices sans jamais leur donner la moindre reconnaissance en retour.

Oh, bien sur, ils avaient eu la fortune et la gloire, mais c'étaient là des choses dont ni lui ni Théodore se souciaient. Ils n'avaient jamais accepté de se plier aux règles dans ce but.

Des coups furent soudain frappés à la porte de la suite. Surpris il se leva vivement et s'en approcha avec prudence.

Il n'avait pas revu Louis depuis longtemps mais il se méfiait de lui, le sachant tout à fait capable d'avoir l'audace de venir jusqu'à lui pour le tourmenter.

\- Oui ? Lança t'il en restant à bonne distance du battant.

\- Ouvre, c'est nous. Répondit une voix familière.

Une voix amie qu'il était étonné d'entendre, mais qu'il percevait avec plaisir. La voix du fils aîné de Théodore, Hugo.

Plus jeune que lui de trois ans Hugo avait été son meilleur ami lors de son séjour dans la famille de son oncle, une amitié qui avait perduré par la suite malgré la distance qui les séparait.

Il avait été également proche d'Hélène, la sœur jumelle d'Hugo qui avait vécu un drame qui les avait tous unis autour d'elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle décède d'un cancer à l'âge de 40 ans. Il n'avait par contre pas vraiment fait grand cas de Stéphanie, la plus jeune des enfants de Théo à cette époque. Pour l'adolescent de quinze ans qu'il était alors une enfant de quatre ou cinq ans ne présentait que peu d'intérêt.

Heureux de cette diversion bienvenue pour lui, bien que fort surpris de cette visite qu'il n'attendait pas et que rien ne lui avait laissé présager, Octave ouvrit la porte comme on venait de lui demander et se figea.

Hugo n'était effectivement pas seul et celui qui se tenait à ses côtés était bien la dernière personne qu'Octave aurait pensé revoir, en retrait se tenaient d'autres personnes qu'il ne fit qu'entrevoir mais qui ajoutèrent à son malaise. Qui le poussèrent à fuir. Mais comment fuir quand le seul accès vers l'extérieur qu'il soit en mesure d'utiliser était bloqué ? Il ne pouvait compter sur personne, il ne pouvait pas quitter la suite... que faire ? Il était pris au piège et les arrivants le savaient. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il était peut être âgé, infirme, mais il était encore capable de réfléchir et d'agir. Pourtant, le choc avait été très grand et ne tarda pas à avoir des conséquences pour lui.

Toute couleur déserta son visage et il recula, luttant pour rester conscient, il tira son téléphone portable de sa poche tout en se réfugiant dans sa chambre et s'y enfermant. Il ignora les appels pressants des arrivants, presque suppliants. Leurs voix qui lui disaient d'avoir confiance.

Avoir confiance ? Comment avoir confiance après avoir été trahi une fois de plus ? Une fois de trop... il ne pouvait plus leur accorder le moindre crédit.

Il devait absolument prévenir Lucas... il devait le préparer à ce qui allait suivre...

Il manqua tomber avant d'atteindre le lit où il se laissa tomber, respirant avec peine. A quelques mètres des coups étaient frappés à la porte de la chambre qu'il avait tout juste eu le temps de fermer à clef et la voix inquiète d'Hugo lui intimait d'ouvrir.

Il n'en tint pas compte, cherchant désespérément à rester conscient et à composer le numéro de Lucas.

Il était si mal, ses mains tremblaient tant, qu'il laissa tomber l'appareil avant de réussir à faire quoi que ce soit.

Prenant une profonde inspiration il se releva pour le ramasser, s'agenouillant avec peine. Sa jambe lui faisait mal à hurler mais il lui fallait absolument passer cet appel.

Ensuite peu importait ce qu'il adviendrait de lui, du moment que Lucas était prévenu.

Il se sentait vraiment trahi, aussi bien par Hugo que par ceux qui étaient avec lui.

Au bout de plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, après plusieurs faux numéros qui lui firent perdre un temps et une énergie, oh combien précieuse, il parvint à composer le bon numéro et attendit, luttant toujours pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Ceux qui avaient investi sa suite avaient renoncé à frapper encore à la porte, sans doute pour éviter de trop attirer l'attention, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, ils étaient toujours là, cherchant un moyen de l'atteindre et ils allaient le trouver.

Ce n'était pas important, tout ce qui importait à présent c'était de mettre Lucas en garde, qu'il ait le temps de protéger Jeffrey, même s'ils devaient pour cela fuir à nouveau.

Le cœur d'Octave manqua un battement à la pensée de la femme et de l'enfant qui se trouvaient un étage en dessous, dans une autre suite, qui ignoraient le danger, qui ne pouvaient pas savoir... qu'il ne pouvait pas prévenir. Il n'avait aucun moyen de les joindre, il n'avait pas leur numéro de portable et s'il se servait du téléphone de la chambre ceux qui se trouvaient à côté risquaient d'entendre et de comprendre.

Il ne pouvait pas les mettre en danger.

Il ne pouvait qu'informer Lucas et prier que ce dernier réussisse à sauver leurs protégées.

Enfin Lucas répondit mais Octave épuisé et bouleversé n'était déjà plus en mesure de parler, il se sentait trop mal, trop faible à présent, une douleur sourde lui enserrait la poitrine et il ne parvint qu'à bredouiller des mots indistincts que lui même ne pouvait comprendre. Le téléphone portable échappa à ses doigts et tomba sur le sol, mettant un terme à la conversation avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit de nature à vraiment mettre Lucas en garde.

Avant de perdre connaissance Octave espéra que malgré tout Lucas avait compris que quelque chose de grave s'était produit et qu'il agirait en conséquence.

 _A suivre_


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Bon, j'avais d'autres idées en tête mais le nombre de fantômes sur le chapitre 70 m'a orientée dans une autre direction pour le texte.  
**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
71)Mais que s'est il passé ?**

La salle était silencieuse. Tous les élèves qui s'y trouvaient réunis étaient penchés sur leurs copies.

C'était la dernière épreuve du brevet et tous n'avaient plus qu'une hâte, en terminer enfin et être en vacances.

Soudain un adolescent aux cheveux blonds se leva sans un mot, rangea ses affaires, s'empara de sa copie et la posa sur le bureau de l'enseignant surveillant l'épreuve avant de sortir sans se retourner. Il souriait et son visage exprimait une satisfaction sans borne. Il était clair qu'il était ravi d'avoir terminé les épreuves, il sifflotait presque. Une fois au dehors il s'arrêta net, le sourire quitta ses lèvres et son regard se fit brumeux avant de redevenir clair. Dans la salle les autres élèves terminaient eux aussi et commençaient à rendre leurs copies. Il ne restait plus que quelques retardataires, dont Chloé, qui écrivaient fiévreusement ou regardaient autour d'eux d'un air résigné.

Adrien se secoua nerveusement et regarda autour de lui d'un air égaré. Il se trouvait dans un couloir de son école et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il avait bien pu y parvenir ni ce qu'il y faisait. Il avait l'impression de s'éveiller d'un long sommeil, mais un sommeil qui n'avait visiblement pas été des plus reposants, il se sentait fatigué et endolori. Son esprit était comme embrumé, son corps lourd et douloureux.

Il était seul, mais il entendait des voix familières non loin, ses camarades de classe étaient visiblement dans une des salles de cours.

D'après les bruits qu'il pouvait percevoir ils étaient en train de ranger leurs affaires, certains devaient déjà s'être levés puisqu'il entendait des bruits de pas.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu vraiment faire un mouvement Alya, Nino et Marinette sortirent et semblèrent soulagés à sa vue, comme s'ils avaient craint de ne pas le voir en quittant la salle.

Marinette s'empressa près de lui et l'examina attentivement.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Lorsque tu as rendu ta copie et que tu es sorti j'ai bien cru que tu allais filer comme tu l'as fait les autres fois.

Adrien la considéra avec ébahissement. De quelle copie parlait elle ? Il était donc dans la salle avec eux ? Mais que faisaient ils là bas ?

Il avait bien une idée qui lui venait, mais elle était tellement saugrenue et désagréable, qu'il ne voulait pas l'envisager.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait pas pu faire ce qu'elle venait de dire, il n'était pas somnambule, Nathalie et son père l'auraient su, ou même Toshiko... ils lui en auraient parlé, et il aurait des souvenirs. Enfin, il le croyait... mais comment en être certain ? Sa vie avait basculé dans le chaos depuis quelques temps.

Il fit signe à ses amis qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps, s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

Avant tout il ne fallait pas céder à la panique... il n'avait visiblement pas eu un comportement anormal, ses amis ne seraient pas si calmes.

Il fit de son mieux pour essayer de percer les ténèbres dans lesquelles semblait se perdre son esprit depuis plusieurs jours visiblement, mais en vain.

Il se souvenait d'être entré dans le centre hospitalier aux côtés de son père pour enfin rendre visite à Jeffrey et ensuite c'était le vide total. C'était un peu comme si son esprit avait cessé de fonctionner ou d'enregistrer le moindre souvenir et c'était tout sauf agréable à constater.

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux pour ne pas effrayer ses amis en se comportant de façon trop étrange.

Il était hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Il avait très envie de questionner ses amis sur ses actions des jours précédents, mais il savait que s'il se risquait à le faire il éveillerait leurs soupçons. Ce qu'il ne voulait à aucun prix.

Marinette risquait d'être vraiment alarmée, vu ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux, apprendre qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir des derniers jours allait très certainement lui faire peur.

Adrien n'y tenait pas.

Il improvisa, se réfugiant dans un mensonge à contre cœur. Parfois il valait mieux mentir que de causer du soucis.

\- Désolé, j'ai très mal à la tête. Affirma t'il.

Les trois autres le considérèrent d'un air peu convaincu et il eut du mal à ne pas grimacer de dépit. Il était donc si mauvais menteur ?

\- Si tu le dis. Répliqua Nino en haussant les épaules.

Lui et Alya se détournèrent puis les laissèrent.

Marinette observait toujours Adrien. Elle ne l'avait guère vu ces derniers jours, il arrivait pour les épreuves et repartait sans dire un seul mot avant même qu'elle et les autres aient terminé.

Certes, elle pouvait comprendre cette attitude, d'autres agissaient de même, mais de la part d'Adrien cela lui avait semblé assez surprenant. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Adrien de se comporter de la sorte et de partir sans même prendre la peine de leur dire quelques mots.

Elle en avait parlé avec Tikki mais la petite kwami rouge et noir n'avait été d'aucune aide, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait bien motiver le comportement d'Adrien. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire était qu'elle n'avait pas senti l'action d'un kwami.

Plagg n'était visiblement pas avec Adrien, ce qui était compréhensible, vu qu'il était redevenu sauvage il aurait été problématique pour Adrien de le faire venir en classe pendant des épreuves aussi importantes.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Questionna Adrien avec un peu d'angoisse en considérant l'air soucieux de Marinette.

\- Disons que tu as été assez distant ces derniers jours, tu arrivais pile pour le début des épreuves et tu filais avant qu'on puisse avoir fini nous même. On s'est demandé si tu avais décidé de prendre tes distances et pourquoi. Répondit Marinette.

Avant qu'Adrien n'ait pu dire un seul mot pour protester qu'il n'avait jamais eu pareille intention Chloé les rejoignit et, entendant les derniers mots prononcés par Marinette, elle s'accrocha aussitôt au bras d'Adrien, souriante et assurée.

\- Bien sur qu'Adrichou prend ses distances avec vous, il se prépare pour les jours qu'il va devoir me consacrer. Il sait très bien qu'il ne devra voir que moi jusqu'aux résultats. Pas vrai Adrichou ? Maintenant que les épreuves sont terminées nous allons enfin pouvoir passer du temps rien que tous les deux, j'ai tellement de projets, tu vas voir, nous allons beaucoup nous amuser, ce sera fabuleux.

Adrien et Marinette se raidirent en l'entendant parler.

Le garçon blond avait très envie de se délivrer de l'étreinte de son amie d'enfance, mais cela serait vraiment très indélicat de sa part, surtout considérant qu'elle n'était pas en train de délirer, il s'était bel et bien engagé à passer quelques jours avec elle et elle seule.

Il réprima avec peine un frisson d'angoisse.

Plusieurs jours en compagnie de Chloé, sans pouvoir voir Marinette... cela allait être vraiment pénible.

Il adressa un regard malheureux à la jeune fille brune. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu motiver cette perte de mémoire des derniers jours, mais à tout prendre, il aurait aimé oublier ce qu'il avait promis à Chloé. Hélas, en ce qui concernait cette erreur sa mémoire ne lui avait pas fait la grâce de tout oublier. Il se souvenait parfaitement et il allait devoir tenir parole.

Pourtant, il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à cela, pas le jour même des épreuves.

Il n'osait pas cependant demander de l'aide à sa partenaire, cela n'aurait pas été très correct.

Il n'en eut pas besoin, à voir son air Marinette décida qu'elle ne pouvait rester sans réagir. Surtout, l'envie de river une fois encore son clou à Chloé était bien trop tentante.

Elle se rapprocha et adressa un large sourire à la jeune fille blonde.

\- Navrée Chloé, mais tes projets le concernant vont devoir attendre demain, aujourd'hui il m'a déjà promis de passer du temps avec moi.

\- Ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu ! Adrichou ! Tu ne peux pas lui avoir dit que tu allais avec elle aujourd'hui alors que tu avais promis... protesta Chloé avec indignation.

Adrien profita de l'occasion pour se défaire de son étreinte et lui fit face avec un visible embarras.

\- Je suis navré Chloé, mais Marinette a raison, je lui ai dit que je passais le reste de la journée avec elle. Je sais que je t'ai donné ma parole de te consacrer plusieurs jours, mais je n'ai jamais dit que cela débutait dès la fin des épreuves. Nous avons travaillé très dur, j'ai besoin de souffler un peu.

Il réalisa trop tard l'erreur qu'il venait de faire en prononçant ces mots, les yeux bleus de Chloé lancèrent presque des éclairs de rage.

\- De souffler un peu avec elle ! Cracha Chloé en dardant un doigt raide en direction de Marinette pour bien souligner la rage que cela éveillait en elle d'avoir entendu Adrien préférer passer du temps avec la jeune fille brune.

\- Que veux tu Chloé, Adrien a fait beaucoup d'efforts ces derniers jours, lança Marinette d'un ton ironique, il a vraiment besoin de prendre des forces avant de passer du temps avec toi, et je le comprends, tu es tellement épuisante... S'il ne se repose pas aujourd'hui il ne tiendra pas le coup face à tout ce que tu as sans doute déjà prévu de faire.

Chloé se détourna avec humeur sans répliquer et s'éloigna d'un pas raide, au grand soulagement d'Adrien. Il n'aimait vraiment pas voir son amie d'enfance et sa partenaire, peut être un jour un peu plus, échanger des propos de ce genre, surtout lorsqu'il se retrouvait pris entre les deux. Outre le fait que cela le plaçait dans une position pour le moins désagréable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable aussi.

De fait, en cet instant précis il se sentait vraiment coupable.

Il avait affirmé à Chloé qu'il allait passer du temps avec Marinette, mais cela n'était pas vraiment dans ses projets.

Il se sentait toujours aussi perdu et endolori et n'avait en vérité qu'une hâte : rentrer chez lui, interroger Plagg, en espérant que ce dernier accepterait de lui donner des réponses, afin de savoir comment il s'était comporté les jours précédents et surtout déterminer combien de temps avait bien pu durer son absence.

Il trouvait cela pour le moins préoccupant mais il ne voulait pas en parler avec Marinette avant d'avoir établi avec plus de précision ce qui s'était produit.

Plagg était un kwami, il avait sans doute remarqué des détails qui échapperaient à des humains. C'était du moins ce qu'Adrien espérait de tout son cœur, parce que dans le cas contraire il ne voyait pas vraiment à qui il allait bien pouvoir s'adresser pour avoir des réponses.

\- Adrien, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Marinette qui trouvait vraiment curieuse l'attitude de son ami depuis quelques temps.

Même s'il avait visiblement retrouvé un peu de son comportement habituel il y avait encore quelque chose qui clochait, elle en était persuadée.

Elle avait également la certitude qu'il avait menti un peu plus tôt. Il n'avait pas la tête de quelqu'un qui souffrait de migraines. Il ressemblait plus à une personne qui se posait des questions.

\- Oui, je suis juste très fatigué, je suis désolé, je crois que je vais rentrer. On se voit plus tard ?

Marinette hocha la tête, préférant ne pas demander ce qu'il se passait vraiment et surtout ce qu'il entendait par plus tard.

Vu ce qui se préparait, le plus tard en question risquait de pas mal tarder en effet.

Elle le regarda partir, agitée par des sentiments contradictoires.

Elle était heureuse de l'avoir vu renouer avec eux, un peu frustrée de la brièveté de la chose et assez ennuyée, pour ne pas dire malheureuse, qu'il doive toujours passer du temps avec Chloé Bourgeois.

Elle trouvait cela assez injuste, si on y réfléchissait bien Chloé n'avait rien fait qui soit en mesure d'aider Adrien à obtenir le droit de passer ces épreuves supplémentaires, il n'avait donc pas à la récompenser de quelque manière que ce soit. Il était vraiment trop gentil de tenir sa promesse alors que rien ne l'y obligeait.

Mais c'était du Adrien tout craché quelque part. Il avait promis quelque chose et il ne se défilait pas.

C'était ce qu'elle aimait aussi chez lui, même si en cet instant précis elle aurait préféré qu'il ne soit pas si à cheval sur ses engagements.

Enfin, cela allait lui donner quelques jours pour essayer de détourner Alya de son obsession du moment, à savoir le tournage dont les castings approchaient à grand pas. Plus la date s'en rapprochait et plus Alya en parlait.

Marinette avait la désagréable impression que la faire changer d'avis allait être impossible. Comment faire pour éviter de participer ? Même si elle n'avait que peu de chances d'être retenue, vu sa maladresse, elle voulait justement éviter de participer pour ne pas se ridiculiser devant des caméras.

 _A suivre_


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Bon, j'avais d'autres idées en tête mais le nombre de fantômes sur le chapitre 70 m'a soufflé une autre direction pour le texte. Donc navrée, mais on va zapper plusieurs jours et événements.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
72)Ce qui attendait Adrien**

Avant même d'atteindre la sortie Adrien vit Toshiko venir à sa rencontre, le visage soucieux de la femme s'éclaira à sa vue, elle était visiblement soulagée de le voir et cela alarma Adrien. Que s'était il donc passé pour qu'elle ait ce genre d'expression ? Il s'arrêta près d'elle, ne sachant trop que faire, mais il avait besoin de savoir donc il se risqua à poser une question.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

C'était une question facile à poser, qui ne lui faisait pas prendre de risques, du moins il l'espérait.

Toshiko l'observa longuement avant de répondre enfin. Lui donnant des informations capitales.

\- Ce serait plus à moi de vous poser cette question, mais vous semblez aller bien, votre père sera soulagé, il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour vous depuis l'incident à l'hôpital. Heureusement, les médecins qui vous ont examiné n'ont rien trouvé qui justifie votre évanouissement. Ils ont fini par mettre cela sur le compte du stress des examens que vous prépariez et des événements que vous avez enduré ces derniers jours.

Adrien écouta très attentivement. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ces derniers jours, en dehors de passer le brevet visiblement.

\- C'était sans doute cela. Dit il en essayant de se montrer calme et assuré.

Toshiko le regarda à nouveau et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, rien de plus que le stress. Murmura t'elle en se détournant.

Adrien se sentit rougir et garda le silence, ne voulant pas augmenter le sentiment de malaise qu'il sentait planer au dessus d'eux à présent.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la voiture qu'il se risqua à reprendre la parole.

\- Donc j'ai fait un malaise... mon père devait être très inquiet.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez plus ? Questionna aussitôt Toshiko d'un ton alarmé.

Adrien réprima un soupir.

\- Mes souvenirs ne sont plus très clairs. Affirma t'il avec prudence.

Il préférait ne pas avouer qu'il venait tout juste de revenir à lui et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire depuis qu'il avait perdu connaissance.

Toshiko ne pourrait pas éviter d'en parler à son père et il savait déjà que ce dernier le prendrait mal.

Il ne tenait pas à se retrouver cloîtré chez lui jusqu'à sa majorité.

Il se mura dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés au manoir.

Là il constata avec résignation et dépit que son père attendait, bien en vue au milieu de la cour, aucun moyen de filer vers sa chambre sans se faire remarquer. Il ne pouvait éviter la confrontation.

Le front de Gabriel était plissé par le soucis, mais son expression se détendit un peu à la vue de son fils.

\- Je constate que tu es toujours conscient. As tu des choses à me dire aujourd'hui ? Déclara Gabriel sans perdre de temps.

Adrien le considéra avec un peu d'angoisse. Que savait exactement son père sur ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il ne savait trop comment répondre.

\- Je vais bien père. Dit il finalement.

C'était une réponse qui ne lui faisait pas prendre beaucoup de risques et qui, il l'espérait du moins, conviendrait à son père.

Tout comme Toshiko l'avait fait un peu plus tôt Gabriel l'étudia longuement sans dire un seul mot.

\- Tu dois être fatigué après toutes ces épreuves des derniers jours. Tu peux aller te détendre à présent. Demain la voiture sera à ta disposition pour tes sorties avec ton amie Chloé. Je n'approuve pas trop cet accord que vous avez, mais tu as fait un choix et tu dois en supporter les conséquences.

Adrien baissa les yeux, il avait espéré que son père ne saurait pas, mais il avait sous estimé l'attention que son père portait à ses activités.

\- Oui père. Dit il humblement. J'ai donné ma parole, je vais la tenir.

Gabriel hocha la tête, l'air approbateur.

\- Elle n'a pas un comportement digne d'elle, mais je suis heureux de constater que malgré certaines erreurs que tu as commises, tu sais bien te conduire. Je tenais à te dire que je suis fier de toi Adrien. Je voulais que tu le sache. Ce sont les actes qui font l'homme et seulement eux.

Adrien se sentit rougir en entendant ces mots, il n'avait pas trop l'habitude d'entendre son père lui parler de la sorte et même s'il appréciait le compliment, il n'était pas certain de le mériter.

\- Merci père. Je vais dans ma chambre à présent.

\- Nous nous verrons pour le dîner. Affirma Gabriel en se détournant pour gagner son bureau.

Adrien le regarda partir, ébahi. Il avait tellement passé de repas solitaires que la perspective de dîner avec son père était une vraie surprise.

Il se dirigea sans se presser vers sa chambre pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il avait besoin de réfléchir plus que de se reposer.

Surtout, il espérait que Plagg aurait des choses à lui dire.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte le kwami noir vola jusqu'à lui.

\- Tiens, tu es de retour. Remarqua t'il.

Adrien le fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Oui, je suis de retour. Tu as des explications à me fournir peut être ?

Plagg le regarda d'un air innocent.

\- Moi ? Non, je n'ai aucune explication à fournir sur quoi que ce soit. Répondit il.

Adrien sentit un profond découragement l'envahir, il ignorait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire, mais visiblement il n'avait rien à espérer de la part de son kwami.

Plagg remonta vers la bibliothèque.

\- Moi, je n'ai rien à te dire, mais tu devrais trouver des réponses à ton bureau.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Tu y as passé pas mal de temps à écrire. Enfin, après avoir fait plusieurs magasins pour trouver un nécessaire d'écriture tout à fait charmant.

Adrien regarda vers le bureau, désorienté par cette histoire de nécessaire d'écriture. Pour quelle raison aurait il fait les magasins pour en trouver un ? Il avait tout un tas de stylos à sa disposition.

En se rapprochant il découvrit une liasse de papiers de qualité, une plume et un encrier.

Une partie des feuilles étaient neuves, mais les autres étaient couvertes d'une écriture soignée. La personne qui avait écrit maniait la plume à la perfection, il n'y avait pas la moindre tache d'encre.

Adrien contempla un moment les pages remplies, partagé entre l'angoisse de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lire et l'admiration face à la beauté de l'écriture qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il était certain d'une chose, ce n'était pas lui qui avait rédigé ces textes, même s'il savait bien écrire il n'avait jamais utilisé de plume de ce genre, il n'était donc pas en mesure d'écrire aussi bien avec.

C'étaient peut être ses mains qui avaient agi, mais quelqu'un d'autre avaient visiblement été aux commandes.

Il se plongea dans la lecture des pages et y resta un long moment absorbé.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé la dernière il rangea avec soin les documents dans un tiroir qu'il ferma à clef et se dirigea vers son lit où il se laissa tomber.

Il était rassuré en ce qui concernait ses actions des derniers jours, il n'avait pas fait n'importe quoi, et en même temps il était vraiment sous le choc.

Il avait vraiment du mal à croire en ce qu'il venait de lire.

Comment une telle chose était elle possible ?

Il fixa le plafond, l'esprit en déroute.

Plagg passa dans son champs de vision et se posa à côté de lui.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Demanda Adrien d'une voix hésitante.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait espérer comme réponse.

\- Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse. Répondit Plagg simplement.

Pour une fois il n'exprimait ni raillerie ni la moindre agressivité et Adrien lui en était reconnaissant, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'avoir à gérer un kwami mal luné en plus de ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

\- C'était comment ? Demanda t'il encore.

C'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de savoir, d'en apprendre le plus possible.

\- Tranquille, j'avais mon fromage et une paix royale. Tu étais tout le temps le nez dans les livres et les cahiers. Sauf quand tu partais de la chambre. Hier tu t'es mis à écrire sans t'arrêter.

\- J'imagine que tu ne m'as pas suivi tout le temps.

\- Tu imagine bien gamin, je ne me mêle pas de choses de ce genre. Je t'ai un peu suivi au début, par curiosité, pour voir ce que tu faisais, mais c'était pas amusant donc je suis resté ici.

\- Mais tu as senti.

\- Plus ou moins, c'est pas mon truc ce genre de choses. Je suis un kwami, rien d'autre. Si tu veux en savoir plus tu devrais en parler avec Jaxx, il en sait sans doute plus long. Ou avec le Grand Maître. Enfin, je ne suis pas certain qu'ils puissent t'aider, c'est pas vraiment notre domaine d'action. Ceci dit, c'était tout de même assez drôle par moment. Tu ne savais plus faire des trucs basiques comme allumer l'ordinateur ou répondre à ton téléphone portable. Il a fallu que je te montre. Tu apprends vite, pour le téléphone tu as très rapidement pigé le truc, mais pour l'ordi... tu as laissé tomber au bout de la troisième tentative, tu étais plus branché livres. Vieux livres. Tu as une carte de bibliothèque toute neuve d'ailleurs. Faudra que tu pense à aller les rendre.

Adrien se redressa vivement.

\- Les rendre ? Balbutia t'il.

Plagg désigna une pile de livres disposée sur le sol non loin du bureau.

\- Eux. Tu les a tous lu je crois, tu y passais des heures chaque nuit.

Adrien soupira il comprenait mieux pourquoi il se sentait tellement fatigué à présent, et se dirigea vers les livres. Il s'agissait de livres traitant de mythologie et de créatures fantastiques. Certains étaient anciens, d'autres assez récents même s'ils avaient déjà plusieurs dizaines d'années. Les plus récents étaient tous du même auteur.

Il en prit un et le feuilleta distraitement.

Pourquoi avait il eu tellement d'intérêt pour ces livres ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant de les voir réunis dans sa chambre.

Pourtant... s'ils étaient là, s'il avait éprouvé le besoin de les lire c'est qu'ils présentaient un intérêt. Il serait sans doute bon qu'il prenne le temps de les relire avant de les rendre.

Il s'installa confortablement et entreprit de parcourir à nouveau l'ouvrage qu'il avait entre les mains.

Il était vraiment dommage qu'il ne garde aucun souvenir de ces derniers jours, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir, cela lui éviterait de se poser tant de questions, d'éprouver toute cette angoisse et de devoir tout relire.

Au bout d'un moment il cessa de penser à sa contrariété, d'éprouver de l'angoisse, il ne pensait plus qu'à ce qu'il était en train de lire. Totalement fasciné par le sujet.

Lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte et que la voix de Toshiko parvint à ses oreilles, l'informant que son père l'attendait pour le dîner il reposa l'ouvrage à regret.

Tout ce qu'il contenait le captivait, il avait hâte de poursuivre la lecture et de découvrir si les autres ouvrages étaient tout aussi dignes d'intérêt.

Il allait devoir les montrer à Marinette, elle devait absolument en prendre connaissance elle aussi.

Il gagna la salle à manger l'esprit plus serein. Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé, il savait pourquoi et il avait désormais de nouveaux sujets d'intérêt à explorer.

Même s'il y avait toujours l'ennui des jours à venir et de la promesse faite à Chloé, il aurait à côté des choses à faire qui lui remonteraient le moral.

Il avait vraiment hâte de partager ses découvertes avec Marinette. Il ne savait pas trop comment elle allait réagir, mais il était certain qu'elle ne resterait pas indifférente.

Il avait bien l'intention de se renseigner sur l'auteur de ces livres, s'il était encore en vie, s'il était possible de savoir où le trouver et surtout de le rencontrer.

Adrien n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lancer dans cette aventure, mais il était persuadé que Jeffrey et Jaxx eux seraient partants.

Il se rembrunit un peu en songeant à eux.

Comment allaient ils ?

Avait il eu le temps de les voir ?

Probablement pas... s'il avait perdu connaissance son père l'avait sans doute ramené au manoir le plus rapidement possible.

Il soupira, la joie qu'il ressentait un instant plus tôt envolée.

Il allait devoir s'informer sur l'état de Jeffrey au plus tôt également. Il aurait du le faire quand il était en voiture avec Toshiko puisqu'elle le connaissait.

Il avait vraiment été en dessous de tout. Pourvu que cela ne se retourne pas contre lui...

 _A suivre_


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
73)Du côté de Gabriel**

Gabriel n'était pas tranquille depuis qu'il avait vu son fils s'écrouler sous ses yeux sans que rien ne laisse présager quoi que ce soit.

Il avait plus d'une fois retourné le moment dans son esprit, pour essayer de comprendre. Les médecins avaient parlé du stress, de la fatigue, il ne voulait pas mettre leur parole en doute, mais il avait le désagréable sentiment que cela n'expliquait pas tout.

Cela n'expliquait pas par exemple le comportement de son fils depuis ce jour.

Adrien était très vite revenu à lui mais il avait une attitude que Gabriel avait très vite jugé étrange.

Il y avait tout d'abord cette maladresse surprenante dont avait fait preuve Adrien pendant quelques heures après son réveil. Il avait fallu un bon moment pour qu'il retrouve assez d'équilibre pour marcher sans trébucher ou tomber.

Cela n'avait été qu'une phase somme toute assez courte, mais elle avait tout de même préoccupé Gabriel.

Il avait aussi remarqué l'intérêt surprenant que portait son fils sur tout ce qui l'entourait, Adrien avait passé le voyage du retour collé à la vitre, regardant défiler les rues de Paris comme s'il les découvrait pour la première fois ou les redécouvrait après une longue absence.

Les enseignes lumineuses semblaient tout particulièrement retenir son attention, tout comme les affiches et les autres véhicules.

Gabriel qui l'avait surveillé du coin de l'œil l'avait vu se rejeter en arrière lorsqu'un grosse moto noire était passée à côté d'eux dans un vrombissement d'insecte en colère. Adrien s'était ensuite mis à rire et Gabriel avait songé qu'il avait du être surpris, mais il en avait tout de même gardé une bien curieuse sensation de malaise.

Malaise qui s'était quelque peu augmenté lorsqu'il avait vu Adrien revenir de courses avec un matériel d'écriture des plus archaïque. Il n'avait pas osé poser de questions, il s'était tellement éloigné de son fils lorsqu'il était sous la coupe du papillon qu'il n'était pas certain de faire fausse route. Peut être qu'Adrien s'était pris de passion pour la calligraphie sans qu'il en soit informé.

Il n'avait donc pas fait de remarque sur le sujet.

Il avait également été surpris d'entendre frapper à sa porte le soir même. Comme toujours pris par son travail il avait oublié l'heure du repas, et pour une fois il n'avait pas vu passer la silhouette discrète lui apportant un plateau.

Il s'était secoué en entendant les coups frappés à la porte et avait pris conscience qu'il avait faim.

\- Entrez. Avait il lancé tout en rangeant ses projets.

A sa grande surprise la porte s'était ouverte sur Adrien.

\- Pardonnez moi père, mais le repas va être servi. J'ai demandé à ce que soit mis un couvert pour vous dans la salle à manger. Avait il le garçon.

\- Tu n'as pas encore mangé ? S'étonna Gabriel.

\- Non père, je révisais. Répondit Adrien. Mais si vous avez fini, j'aimerai beaucoup dîner en votre compagnie.

Gabriel l'avait considéré avec un peu de perplexité.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de comportement auquel son fils l'avait habitué, mais au fond, que savait il vraiment d'Adrien ? Ils s'étaient tellement éloignés l'un de l'autre...

Il avait accepté de manger avec son garçon ce soir là et les soirs suivants également.

Il avait pu constater qu'Adrien avait de très bonnes manières à table, Nathalie s'était fort bien acquittée de sa tâche envers lui, il allait devoir la contacter pour l'en remercier. Mais cela pouvait attendre. S'il s'y prenait trop tôt il risquait de faire croire à ses ennemis qu'il était en position de faiblesse, ce qu'il ne voulait à aucun prix.

Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir écarté la jeune femme comme il l'avait fait, depuis qu'il l'avait mise à un autre poste les personnes chargées de sa surveillance n'avaient rien constaté de suspect dans son comportement.

Gabriel ne savait pas encore s'il devait en déduire qu'il s'était trompé au sujet de Nathalie ou s'il devait se méfier encore et attendre d'être certain de n'avoir plus aucun doutes. Après tout, cela pouvait très bien être une ruse.

Lors des repas il n'avait pas abordé le sujet de la jeune femme, Adrien ne l'avait pas évoqué lui non plus.

Les repas se passaient dans le calme, Adrien mangeait en silence, le regard sagement baissé sur son assiette. Il répondait brièvement aux questions avec une politesse certaine.

Plus le temps passait plus Gabriel avait le sentiment d'être face à un étranger qui aurait l'apparence de son fils.

Il n'avait pas osé poser de question, mais il en était très tourmenté. Se trompait il ? Avait il si peu observé son fils qu'il ne parvenait pas à le reconnaître ?

Ce jour là pourtant, il avait le curieux sentiment que quelque chose avait changé. Que son fils était à nouveau lui même.

C'était une impression des plus curieuses et qui le rendait plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

Voulant en avoir le cœur net il avait demandé à ce qu'on prévienne Adrien qu'il tenait à ce qu'ils mangent tous les deux.

Lorsque son fils entra dans la salle à manger, quelque chose dans son expression fit comprendre à Gabriel qu'Adrien était vraiment surpris d'avoir été pratiquement convoqué pour le dîner.

C'était comme s'il avait tout oublié des derniers jours et cela fit un peu mal à Gabriel qui lui avait apprécié les précédents repas malgré leur aspect quelque peu irréel.

Il y avait visiblement un sérieux problème avec la mémoire d'Adrien et cela l'angoissait, son fils n'avait encore que quinze ans, c'était bien trop jeune pour de telles pertes de mémoire.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda t'il franchement. Tu as l'air surpris que je te demande de venir dîner, nous le faisons pourtant tous les soirs depuis ton malaise.

Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure des approches, mais il n'en voyait pas d'autre pour le moment.

Il vit Adrien rougir et s'immobiliser à côté de son siège.

Il était clair que sa question avait éveillé en Adrien un fort sentiment de malaise ou d'angoisse et qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre.

Gabriel lui fit signe de prendre place et attendit qu'il soit assis pour reprendre la parole.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis assez préoccupé Adrien, tu sembles avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Pour un peu je pourrai croire que tu ne te souviens pas des jours qui viennent de s'écouler. Peut être serait il bon que nous retournions consulter un médecin afin de lui parler de ce phénomène qui m'alarme beaucoup je dois bien l'avouer.

Il vit immédiatement Adrien se raidir et le considérer avec une angoisse accrue.

\- Qu'en penses tu ? Dois-je prendre rendez-vous ? Insista t'il.

Il se sentait très mal à l'aise devant l'expression qu'affichait son fils à présent. Adrien avait presque l'air d'un animal traqué qui se voyait acculé.

\- Adrien ? Dit encore Gabriel.

Il trouvait ce qu'il était en train de faire très désagréable, mais en même temps il savait qu'il devait en passer par là, qu'ils devaient en passer par là tous les deux.

Ce serait sans doute un moment des plus pénibles, qu'ils auraient du mal à surmonter, mais ils ne pouvaient pas y couper.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire. Répondit Adrien au bout d'un long moment de silence angoissé. Ces derniers jours j'étais très concentré sur les épreuves du brevet, j'en ai sans doute occulté tout le reste. Je vous demande pardon si je vous ai semblé distant et que je ne me souviens plus trop de ce que j'ai fait ces derniers jours. Je vous donne ma parole que je vais faire plus attention.

Gabriel ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette réponse. Elle était censée, posée, raisonnable. Elle ressemblait à Adrien, mais pas seulement à celui que Gabriel tenait pour son fils, elle portait aussi la trace de l'autre Adrien, celui qui avait partagé ses repas pendant plusieurs jours.

Il en était pour le moins désorienté. Avait il imaginé que son fils n'était plus exactement lui même ou était il dans le vrai ?

Il n'était plus certain de rien.

Il avait très envie de ne prendre aucun risque et de faire examiner son fils par un médecin, pour être certain qu'ils ne passaient pas à côté d'un problème qui pourrait devenir sérieux, mais en même temps, Adrien semblait aller bien pour le moment, ses réponses étaient claires et précises, rien dans ce qu'il venait de dire ne trahissait le moindre signe de trouble.

\- Si tu en es certain. Capitula Gabriel.

\- Je le suis père. Répondit immédiatement Adrien. Ce qui s'est produit ces derniers jours ne se reproduira pas.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Il avait conscience qu'il prenait des risques en acceptant, mais il n'en était plus à un choix hasardeux de plus. Il avait déjà pris beaucoup de risques en acceptant de manger avec son fils depuis quelques jours.

Si Adrien se sentait bien c'était le plus important, il aviserait en fonction de son comportement futur.

Il voulait lui faire confiance, après tout Adrien lui avait démontré qu'il n'était plus un enfant, qu'il était capable de se conduire en homme et pour cela Gabriel voulait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

Cependant il serait attentif, présent pour son fils et s'il constatait qu'il y avait le moindre soucis, il conduirait immédiatement Adrien voir un médecin, même s'il devait pour cela l'y forcer.

Sa décision prise il se sentit bien mieux, comme soulagé d'un grand poids.

\- Si nous faisions honneur au repas maintenant ? Nous aurons tout le temps de parler à nouveau de ce qu'il s'est passé une fois que nous aurons eu les résultats du brevet.

\- Oui père. Souffla Adrien lui aussi soulagé.

Le premier plat fut apporté, le père et le fils furent très vite concentrés sur leurs assiettes.

Ils ne parlaient pas, s'observant par moment, avec des regards furtifs, presque timides, qu'ils ne risquaient que lorsqu'ils avaient le sentiment de n'être plus regardés.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé Gabriel regarda franchement son fils.

\- As tu déjà prévu quelque chose pour tes jours avec ton amie Chloé ? Questionna t'il pour le retenir.

La question prenait Adrien au dépourvu. Il était sur le point de se lever pour partir lorsqu'elle lui parvint.

\- Pas vraiment. Avoua t'il. J'ai manqué de temps pour y penser. Je crois qu'elle a déjà tout prévu.

Gabriel le regarda avec un peu de réprobation, même s'il n'approuvait pas trop le comportement de Chloé Bourgeois, il y avait des valeurs auxquelles il tenait tout particulièrement. L'une d'elles était certainement que ce n'était pas à l'invitée de prévoir un programme mais à la personne qui invitait.

\- Adrien, ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on doit se conduire lorsqu'on invite quelqu'un, plus encore lorsqu'il s'agit d'une jeune femme et qui plus est, une jeune femme qui t'a rendu service. J'espérais bien mieux de toi.

Adrien s'empourpra fortement. Il attachait beaucoup d'importance à l'opinion de son père, ne voulait pas le décevoir, mais concevoir un programme pour satisfaire Chloé n'était pas une chose des plus faciles.

Autant il n'avait pas eu de mal pour celui du jour passé avec Marinette, même s'il devait bien admettre que Toshiko était en grande partie responsable de la réussite de ce jour.

Il retrouva le sourire en y pensant. C'était vrai, Toshiko l'avait beaucoup aidé, il pourrait toujours faire à nouveau appel à ses lumières pour que Chloé soit satisfaite. Elle était vraiment douée pour les choses de ce genre, elle savait également très bien juger les gens, elle saurait sans doute lui indiquer les meilleurs endroits.

\- Je vais y réfléchir père. Affirma t'il en se levant.

Il n'avait pas trop envie d'entrer dans les détails, encore moins de discuter de ses sorties avec Chloé, surtout si la personne à qui il avait à faire n'était autre que son père.

Il souhaita rapidement une bonne nuit à son père puis fila en direction de sa chambre sans se retourner.

Il avait un peu honte de fuir de la sorte, mais il ne voyait pas d'autres options.

Une fois dans l'abri de sa chambre il laissa un long soupir lui échapper.

\- C'était si dur que cela ? Questionna Plagg.

\- Non, c'était pire. Répliqua Adrien en se dirigeant vers son lit et en s'y laissant tomber.

\- Où est mon fromage ? J'espère que tu y as pensé ? Dit Plagg en se rapprochant. Il se moquait bien de comment avait pu se passer le repas, il avait autre chose en tête.

Adrien sortit le morceau qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche, le kwami noir s'en empara et fila le déguster dans son coin favori.

 _A suivre_


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Bon, j'avais d'autres idées en tête mais le nombre de fantômes sur le chapitre 70 m'a soufflé une autre direction pour le texte. Donc navrée, mais on va zapper plusieurs jours et événements.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
74)Des questions et des réponses**

Adrien eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, et alors qu'il se torturait l'esprit pour trouver où il allait bien pouvoir mener Chloé, un scintillement non loin de son lit le fit se redresser, l'esprit en alerte.

Il ne savait trop ce que cela pouvait bien signifier, mais ce qu'il avait traversé depuis quelque temps avait une sérieuse tendance à le rendre méfiant.

Soudain une silhouette se dessina dans le scintillement et Jeffrey se dressa devant lui.

Adrien laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, même s'il n'était pas certain d'apprécier la façon dont le visiteur venait d'apparaître devant lui, il était soulagé et se rappelait à présent que dans les documents qu'il avait lu un peu plus tôt il y avait quelques mots le prévenant de cette visite, il n'y avait pas cru en les lisant, et les avait aussitôt oubliés, mais il s'en souvenait à présent.

Jeffrey n'avait pas manqué la tension qui était sienne lorsqu'il avait fait son apparition et haussa les sourcils.

\- Pour un peu je jurerai que tu ne t'attendais pas à ma visite, alors que j'avais eu la promesse que tu en serais prévenu. Aurait il manqué à sa parole ?

\- Oh non, il a bien laissé un avertissement... affirma aussitôt Adrien.

\- Mais ? Questionna Jeffrey avec calme.

\- Mais ? Releva Adrien avec un peu de surprise.

\- Il y a forcément un mais. Sourit Jeffrey. Tu peux parler sans crainte, je suis prêt à tout entendre. Même si tu veux te plaindre.

Adrien secoua la tête avec un peu d'agacement, il venait tout juste de redevenir lui même, ou peu s'en fallait et Jeffrey agissait comme si tout cela était tout à fait banal.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, pour Jeffrey, ce genre de chose relevait peut être de la routine.

\- C'est facile pour toi... mais j'ai du mal, je n'ai pas eu ta vie. Laissa t'il tomber avec un peu d'amertume.

Il y eu un moment de silence après ces mots. Adrien devait bien admettre qu'ils étaient mal venus.

\- Je suis désolé. Soupira t'il en se renfonçant dans ses draps.

\- Ne le sois pas. Dit Jeffrey en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. N'importe qui dans ta situation serait un peu secoué, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'étrange privilège d'avoir la visite d'un de ses ancêtres et il est encore plus rare qu'il décide de se payer un rab d'existence dans votre corps.

Adrien réprima avec peine l'envie qui lui venait de se cacher sous les draps. Il avait beau avoir lu la confession écrite noir sur blanc, il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que cela puisse être la vérité, alors entendre Jeffrey en parler de la sorte, cela donnait une terrible réalité à la chose. Une réalité qu'il n'était pas encore certain d'avoir envie d'accepter.

Comme s'il se doutait de ce qu'il était en train de penser, Jeffrey se rapprocha et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas la prétention d'affirmer que je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, je n'ai pas vécu une expérience de ce genre, mais quelque part ce que je vis est un peu semblable. J'ai moi aussi un colocataire, même s'il est très différent par sa nature et son comportement de ton visiteur.

Adrien hocha la tête, les propos de Jeffrey ne le soulageaient pas vraiment, mais ils lui permettaient de faire la part des choses.

Jeffrey lui faisait voir les choses sous un autre angle, mais il lui révélait également qu'il avait eu connaissance de ce qu'il s'était passé, et visiblement, il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer le visiteur en question, peut être même de lui parler.

Il tourna les yeux vers le tiroir où il avait enfermé les papiers.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Tout ce qu'il a écrit ?

\- Ne sachant pas ce qu'il a écrit, je préfère ne pas m'avancer. Répondit Jeffrey avec prudence. Mais si tu te demandes si tu as vraiment vécu cette expérience, je peux t'assurer que oui, tu as bel et bien servi de réceptacle pendant quelques jours à un fantôme.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Questionna Adrien troublé. Même s'il est né voilà plus de cent ans, cela n'explique pas pourquoi il a attendu aussi longtemps... ni pourquoi c'est moi qu'il a choisi.

Jeffrey le regarda gravement.

\- Il t'en a dit assez pour que tu puisses te faire une opinion il me semble. Tu es le seul de ses descendants à porter son prénom, tu es né cent ans après lui. Il a sans doute considéré que c'étaient des signes et puis, tu es familier des choses surnaturelles, donc plus à même de mieux vivre l'expérience non ?

Adrien secoua nerveusement la tête.

\- Pas vraiment... avoua t'il. Je me sens utilisé...

\- Cela je peux comprendre, je ressens cela avec Jaxx parfois. Mais dans ton cas, tu as de la chance, ton ancêtre ne s'est permis que quelques jours d'occupation. Moi, je vais devoir vivre cela jusqu'à ma mort. Mais je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur le sujet, je préfère parler de ton ancêtre et de sa visite. Lorsqu'il est venu j'ai pris le temps de lui rendre visite, dès que Jaxx a senti ce qu'il se passait nous avons tenu à nous assurer que cette situation n'allait pas durer trop longtemps. Nous n'apprécions guère ce genre de comportement, heureusement assez rare. S'il avait été clair qu'il entendait s'imposer sur le long terme, nous l'aurions renvoyé d'où il venait, mais il avait des projets très précis et il a su se montrer convaincant en ce qu'il s'agissait de ses motivations et du temps qu'il se donnait pour les réaliser. Tu as ma promesse que nous ne l'aurions pas laissé rester. Jaxx comprenait qu'il puisse avoir envie de s'offrir quelques jours de vie adolescente paisible et studieuse, et moi aussi. J'espère que tu voudras bien nous pardonner. Nous aurions bien aimé passer ces épreuves nous aussi. Malheureusement, tout comme ton lointain parent, nous n'avons pas eu cette chance, même si nous n'étions pas en temps de guerre lorsque nous étions en âge de passer les épreuves du brevet. Je ne saurai dire si avoir quinze ans en 1915 était une épreuve en soi, mais j'imagine qu'être un bâtard né d'un père allemand et lui ressembler par le physique, n'a pas du être évident pour ton ancêtre. Même s'il a eu la chance que celui qui avait épousé sa mère l'accueille dans son foyer, il a du avoir des jours difficiles. Il est vrai qu'il t'a pris plusieurs jours de ta vie, mais en échange il t'a offert des informations précieuses et il t'a parlé de sa vie. C'est un très beau cadeau tu ne crois pas ?

Adrien resta un moment silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre. Ce que disait Jeffrey avait du sens, il ne pouvait le rejeter purement et simplement, mais en même temps... il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait du mal à accepter qu'il ait servi de réceptacle comme le disait Jeffrey.

Tout comme lui il n'avait pas eu le choix, le fantôme ne lui avait pas demandé son avis, il l'avait trouvé et s'était emparé de lui.

Adrien n'appréciait pas du tout cette idée, surtout que cela lui laissait redouter que le phénomène ne se reproduise. Il n'avait aucune envie de servir de réceptacle à d'autres esprits désireux de vivre une nouvelle vie.

A nouveau Jeffrey sembla deviner le cours de ses pensées.

\- Tu as ma promesse que nous ne laisserons pas cela se produire, Jaxx et moi ne laisserons personne d'autre prendre possession de toi.

\- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, vous ne pourrez pas toujours rester à mes côtés. Objecta Adrien. Lorsque je serai seul qui me dit que d'autres fantômes ne tenteront pas leur chance ?

Il ne put retenir un frisson angoissé à cette idée. Il avait réussi à donner le change cette fois, il avait menti à son entourage pour éviter que ceux qui lui étaient proches ne se fassent du soucis, mais le pourrait il à nouveau si cela venait à se reproduire ? Rien n'était moins certain. Il avait presque la certitude qu'une prochaine fois il ne parviendrait pas à un tel résultat.

Il avait vraiment eu de la chance que le fantôme soit de sa famille et ait eu la délicatesse de se montrer pour le moins discret dans ses actions et son comportement.

\- Est-ce qu'il est parti ? Questionna t'il brusquement, avant de perdre courage et de ne plus avoir l'envie de savoir.

\- Il a quitté ton corps, mais je doute qu'il soit parti très loin. J'ai le sentiment qu'il a beaucoup d'affection pour sa famille. Répondit Jeffrey avec prudence.

Adrien soupira, c'était ce qu'il redoutait d'entendre. Il ne voulait pas mettre en doute l'intérêt que présentait la famille Agreste pour le fantôme du premier Adrien, mais il avait un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi.

Puisque son ancêtre n'était un Agreste que de nom, parce qu'il avait été accueilli par le mari de sa mère et que par la suite il avait pris son nom de famille et épousé sa fille Adeline née de la première épouse de l'homme, s'il en croyait ce qu'il avait lu.

L'Adrien de cette époque et celle qui deviendrait son épouse avaient grandi ensembles, ils avaient le même âge et étaient nés dans la même maternité, ce qui avait permis la rencontre de leurs parents, le jeune veuf en charge d'un nouveau né et la jeune fille venant de mettre au monde un enfant illégitime... une rencontre improbable et qui pourtant avait eu lieu.

Peut être que celui qui s'était servi de son corps avait il de l'intérêt pour eux parce qu'ils étaient de son sang, qu'ils étaient ses descendants.

Il se demanda ce que le fantôme avait bien pu penser de lui, s'il avait éprouvé de la fierté en découvrant ce qu'il avait accompli ou si cela l'avait embarrassé.

Jeffrey s'était écarté, retirant ses mains de ses épaules, pour lui laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir et faire le point.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'influencer le garçon, il n'en avait d'ailleurs aucune envie, c'était un sujet bien trop sensible, trop personnel également.

C'était quelque chose qu'Adrien devait décider seul, examiner par lui même, sans être influencé.

Bien sur, et Jeffrey en avait conscience, il avait déjà prononcé des mots propres à le faire, il n'en était pas vraiment fier, mais pour avoir parlé à l'autre Adrien, il ressentait un peu d'affection pour lui également.

Il espérait que l'Adrien qui lui faisait face avait bien pris le temps de lire le témoignage de son ancêtre et qu'il avait pu se faire une idée de l'homme qu'il avait été, de la vie qu'il avait mené. Que cela lui avait donné l'envie d'en savoir plus.

\- Je vais te laisser réfléchir. Dit il au bout d'un moment. N'oublie pas de dormir, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Tu dois être fatigué après ce que tu viens de vivre. Nous aurons d'autres occasions pour parler de tout cela.

\- Je ne vais pas oublier. Soupira Adrien. Surtout que je vais devoir tenir ma promesse à Chloé.

L'intérêt de Jeffrey fut aussitôt en éveil. Même si Chloé était un peu peste sur les bords, même beaucoup, il la trouvait amusante et devinait qu'elle cachait en elle un fond de bonté. Bien caché, il fallait l'admettre, mais réel.

\- Quelle promesse ? Demanda t'il.

\- Je lui avais promis que je passerai du temps avec elle si elle m'aidait à obtenir le droit de passer les examens que j'avais manqué. Elle n'a pas été d'une grande aide, mais elle était tout de même à mes côtés donc je me dois de remplir ma part du contrat. Expliqua Adrien. Elle attend de moi que je le fasse et mon père également.

Jeffrey le regardait gravement, il n'avait pas besoin de lire dans son esprit pour deviner qu'il n'était pas ravi de cette obligation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Lui même n'appréciait pas trop ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Donc, dit il d'un ton dépourvu d'émotion, elle a exigé que tu tienne ta promesse alors qu'elle même n'a pas vraiment rempli sa part du contrat. Je comprends que tu te sente dans une position peu agréable et après ce que tu viens de vivre, ce n'est pas très juste. Je crois que je vais m'en mêler. Chloé et moi allons avoir une petite discussion.

Avant qu'Adrien ait pu réagir il avait disparu.

Adrien secoua la tête avec accablement.

Qu'avait il donc fait ?

Il aurait sans doute mieux fait de se taire.

Bien sur il ne pensait pas que Jeffrey puisse faire du mal à Chloé, mais il redoutait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire.

Pas de doute, il allait passer une très mauvaise nuit.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que la journée à venir ne serait pas pire encore.

 _A suivre_


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
75)Des questions et des réponses seconde partie**

Adrien fut réveillé par des coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre et se leva un peu à contre cœur. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de traîner au lit, mais parfois il fallait bien avouer que cela pouvait être tentant. Surtout lorsqu'on était sur le point de devoir faire quelque chose que l'on avait pas vraiment envie de faire.

Il passa vivement une robe de chambre et se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa chambre.

\- J'arrive ! Lança t'il avant d'y parvenir.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il vit devant lui Toshiko ainsi que Nathalie, ce qui était pour le moins surprenant.

Même s'il était heureux de revoir la précédente personne chargée de son éducation, et de sa surveillance, il était très surpris qu'elle ait été autorisée à revenir.

\- Nathalie, bonjour... dit il d'un ton mesuré, ne sachant trop comment réagir.

\- Bonjour Adrien, je vous porte le texte du rôle que vous allez devoir jouer pour vos débuts dans le cinéma. Expliqua l'ancienne assistante de son père. J'ai pris le temps de l'étudier à fond, je pense que cela devrait vous plaire.

Adrien hocha la tête. Pas de doute, c'était bien la Nathalie qu'il avait toujours connu. Elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir pour son renvoi, pourtant elle aurait été en droit d'éprouver du ressentiment à son endroit.

Il prit le dossier qu'elle lui tendait et se risqua à la regarder franchement.

\- Nathalie, je voulais vous dire que je suis vraiment désolé. Dit il.

Elle le regarda avec perplexité.

\- Désolé ? Mais de quoi Adrien ?

\- D'avoir causé votre renvoi. Expliqua Adrien.

Toshiko et Nathalie échangèrent un regard puis Toshiko se détourna.

\- Je retourne travailler, je crois que vous avez besoin de parler. Affirma t'elle avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

Se retirer allait à l'encontre des règles posées par Gabriel Agreste concernant la venue de son ancienne assistante, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas, il était clair que Nathalie et Adrien avaient besoin de mettre les choses au point.

Elle regagna son bureau et se mit à trier le courrier.

Comme toujours il était très fourni. Gabriel recevait pas mal de courrier, Adrien également. Ils avaient beaucoup de fans.

Dans la chambre d'Adrien Toshiko et l'adolescent s'étaient installés sur le canapé. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre.

\- Adrien, affirma finalement Nathalie, votre père ne m'a pas renvoyée à cause de vous, je n'ai pas été renvoyée en vérité, il m'a juste confié un autre travail.

\- Mais, vous aviez les larmes aux yeux en partant et père a dit que vous n'alliez plus travailler ici parce que vous n'arriviez plus à me gérer. Se risqua à la contredire Adrien. Que c'était pour me donner une leçon...

Nathalie le considéra gravement, avec cette expression impassible qu'elle savait si bien prendre lorsqu'elle sentait que ses émotions risquaient de lui jouer des tours.

\- Il n'est jamais plaisant de devoir admettre qu'on a atteint ses limites Adrien, et c'était hélas mon cas. Je pouvais vous faire obéir lorsque vous étiez enfant, c'était dans les limites de mon domaine de compétences, mais m'occuper d'un adolescent non. J'en avais fait part à votre père, il a mis un moment à accepter la chose, mais lorsqu'il l'a enfin fait il a pris les décisions qui s'imposaient. Ce fut un déchirement pour moi que de partir de la sorte, mais je ne me sentais pas le courage de vous dire pourquoi je partais. Je suis vraiment désolée Adrien, mais je ne pouvais vraiment plus rester.

\- Je comprends. Murmura Adrien.

Il n'en était pas moins affecté. Il connaissait Nathalie depuis des années, elle avait toujours été là, pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne. Elle veillait sur lui depuis son plus jeune âge, avait pris le relais à la disparition de sa mère, pour pallier à l'absence de la disparue mais aussi à celle de Gabriel qui s'était lui aussi éloigné.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé du soucis. Ajouta t'il. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

Nathalie posa la main sur son épaule. Elle ne voulait pas le voir endosser la responsabilité de choix qui n'étaient pas de sa faute.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien Adrien. Comme je vous l'ai dit, autant je n'avais pas de mal à prendre soin de vous tant que vous étiez un enfant, autant veiller sur un adolescent m'était difficile. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était vous, vous êtes un gentil garçon, c'est seulement que je ne me sentais pas de taille. Toshiko est visiblement bien plus douée que moi dans ce domaine.

\- Toshiko n'est pas vous. Soupira Adrien. Vous voir partir...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle le trouve ridiculement sentimental, mais il avait failli lui dire que la voir partir c'était un peu comme perdre sa mère une seconde fois. Nathalie avait bien connu sa mère, elle lui avait souvent raconté des anecdotes la concernant lorsqu'il était triste. Toshiko elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Elle ne pouvait donc pas lui retracer des moments de la vie de la disparue et c'était sans doute cela qui peinait le plus Adrien.

Nathalie se doutait de ce qu'il avait voulu dire et elle comprenait qu'il puisse ressentir cela. Elle ne pouvait hélas rien y changer, il y avait un temps pour chaque chose et celui où elle se devait de veiller sur lui avait pris fin.

Il avait d'ailleurs duré plus qu'il ne l'aurait du et elle le savait fort bien. Elle avait tout fait pour retarder le plus possible le moment du départ, de la séparation.

La mère d'Adrien avait été son amie, elle lui avait promis de veiller sur lui et elle avait tenu parole. Autant qu'elle l'avait pu.

Elle regardait l'adolescent et elle était partagée entre la fierté, la tristesse et l'angoisse. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir rester toujours à veiller sur lui, à lui apprendre des choses banales, comme s'il était un enfant comme les autres. Ainsi que le voulait Gabriel. Mais leurs désirs et la réalité avaient pris des chemins divergents malgré tous leurs efforts. Il y avait eu un temps pour eux, pour leurs espoirs, mais il avait pris fin. Un temps qui aurait pu sembler paisible s'il n'y avait pas eu ces ombres rodant autour d'eux, mais un temps qui n'était pas moins heureux quelque part, malgré la tristesse, parce qu'ils avaient fait leur possible, Gabriel et elle pour qu'il en soit ainsi. Ils avaient veillé à ce qu'Adrien ait une enfance protégée.

A présent les choses étaient différentes. Adrien n'était plus un enfant et ils étaient à la veille de bouleversements qu'elle appréhendait autant qu'elle les espérait.

Elle avait beau avoir été éloignée par Gabriel elle n'en restait pas moins informée, elle avait toujours un œil sur son employeur et sur le garçon qu'elle avait éduqué pendant des années.

Elle savait donc que les regards convergeaient à nouveau sur eux et cela lui causait vraiment du soucis.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'un nouveau drame se produise, comme celui qui avait privé Gabriel de son épouse et Adrien de sa mère, mais elle ne savait pas comment intervenir. Elle ne pouvait revenir sans désobéir et comment justifier son retour d'ailleurs ? Elle n'était qu'une assistante, une personne censée obéir aux ordres... elle était impuissante et elle le savait.

Adrien commençait tout juste à voir au delà des apparences et Gabriel... Gabriel lui était loin de se douter de la réalité.

Elle réprima un soupir.

Elle aurait bien voulu voir son employeur retirer les œillères qu'il portait, mais il semblait s'obstiner à les garder. Il s'y accrochait même avec une obstination qui n'était pas loin de la rendre folle. Pourquoi ne voulait il pas voir l'évidence ? Pourquoi tenait il tant à ne rien voir ?

Parfois elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait quelques doutes, personne ne pouvait être si longtemps aveugle, à moins de le vouloir. Gabriel devait bien avoir une vague idée de la réalité, mais il agissait comme si de rien n'était.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Agissait il de la sorte parce que la vie l'avait privé de tout ce qui était précieux pour lui ? Son frère jumeau, son épouse... non... elle ne voulait pas le croire, il ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre également son fils en se comportant de la sorte.

Pourtant, elle n'espérait plus qu'il réagisse et se dévoile, il était sans doute trop enfermé dans son rôle, il ne faisait sans doute plus semblant de ne rien voir, il était vraiment devenu aveugle à ce qui n'était pas à la portée du premier venu.

Nathalie trouvait cela triste de la part d'un descendant du premier Agreste à avoir découvert l'autre côté de la réalité à seulement 15 ans.

Elle même avait été élevée par des proches de cet homme exceptionnel, qu'elle avait rencontré une fois, une seule fois, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant et qu'il était déjà âgé.

Elle se souvenait de son regard si bleu, empli d'une lumière étrange et de la broche qu'il portait, la broche du Papillon.

Elle se souvenait de ce qu'il avait pris le temps de lui apprendre sur cet artefact incroyable, sur sa véritable fonction.

Elle n'avait encore que cinq ans, mais elle n'avait pas oublié, et elle attendait le bon moment pour transmettre l'enseignement reçu ce jour là.

Elle savait qu'il était passé voir Adrien, l'un de ses derniers descendants, cédant là à une faiblesse qui l'avait emplie de surprise et un peu de déception.

Comment l'être qu'elle avait si brièvement croisé, si longtemps admiré, pour ne pas dire vénéré, avait il pu se conduire de la sorte ? Prendre pour quelques jours le contrôle du corps d'un garçon innocent, vulnérable...

C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle était venue en personne apporter le document pour le tournage à venir.

Elle se faisait du soucis, elle avait peur de trouver Adrien bouleversé, blessé, désorienté, par ce qu'il avait vécu.

Elle se sentait rassurée de le voir paisible et sans la moindre trace d'un quelconque malaise. Comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Oui, elle était rassurée mais en même temps elle ne pouvait se retenir d'être inquiète pour l'adolescent. Quelque chose lui disait que le calme d'Adrien n'était qu'une apparence, comme celui de Gabriel.

Cela lui brisait le cœur, elle ne voulait pas voir son protégé prendre la même route que son père, sa mère ne l'aurait pas voulu et celui à qui elle devait d'être ce qu'elle était désormais non plus.

\- Adrien, se risqua t'elle à demander, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Les yeux verts d'Adrien se tournèrent vers elle, il l'étudiait visiblement, cherchant à déterminer pour quelle raison elle lui posait cette question. Il était méfiant et Nathalie en avait le cœur serré. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait toutes les raisons de se méfier, il était à la croisée des chemins, il était loin de se douter à quel point.

Si seulement elle avait eu le droit de lui parler librement, de lui dire tout ce qu'elle savait... mais tel n'était pas son rôle. Le mettre en garde pourrait tout gâcher.

Prenant une profonde inspiration elle se leva, désireuse de partir, elle ne voulait même plus entendre sa réponse, cela ne ferait que les faire souffrir tous deux, il valait mieux pour elle et pour lui qu'elle parte sans qu'il ait pris une décision.

\- Je dois partir. Dit elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, essayant de se convaincre qu'elle faisait pour le mieux. De croire qu'il était encore temps malgré tout ce qui était arrivé au garçon, qu'il pouvait encore échapper au destin qui se profilait pour lui.

Après tout, rien n'était certain, ce n'était qu'un peut être, de vagues rumeurs sans fondement. Des rêves...

Elle essayait de s'accrocher à cette idée, mais elle savait qu'elle ne faisait que reproduire le comportement de Gabriel. Lui aussi avait toujours refusé d'accepter la réalité, il s'était volontairement aveuglé et où en était il arrivé au final ?

Elle sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

Elle n'était pas si différente... elle n'était pas si forte qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

\- Nathalie, lança la voix d'Adrien dans son dos, une voix posée qu'elle eut presque du mal à faire cadrer avec l'enfant qu'elle connaissait, je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien se passer.

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de se retourner et de lui faire face à nouveau.

Elle passa la porte avec le sentiment atroce de l'abandonner, mais que pouvait elle bien faire ? Elle avait si peu de pouvoirs... elle n'avait pas celui de le sauver du futur auquel il était promis en tout cas. Elle ne pouvait que prier pour que d'autres le puissent.

 _A suivre_


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
76)Ce qui attendait Chloé de l'autre côté de la porte**

Pendant qu'Adrien parlait avec Nathalie Chloé elle avait été dérangée dans ses préparatifs par l'arrivée d'une personne qu'elle n'attendait pas. Alors qu'elle hésitait entre deux tenues elle entendit soudain frapper à la porte de sa chambre, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement.

Elle avait pourtant dit et répété qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée lorsqu'elle se préparait pour une sortie importante, ce qui se produisait bien entendu chaque jour. Toutes ses sorties étaient importantes, sinon elle ne sortirait pas. Bien sur, il y en avait des plus importantes que d'autres, comme ce matin là, et d'autres bien moins importantes, comme les jours où elle se rendait en cours.

Elle avait donc clairement dit au personnel de l'hôtel de son père, où elle vivait avec lui, qu'elle ne devait être dérangée sous aucun prétexte. Mais le plus souvent ces gens qui auraient pourtant du avoir à cœur de ne pas lui déplaire, ignoraient ouvertement ses consignes.

Elle s'était plus d'une fois plainte à son père, un ou deux coupables avaient été sermonnés, d'autres avaient même été renvoyés, mais cela n'avait rien changé, on continuait à la déranger pour un oui ou pour un non.

Parfois elle se demandait s'ils ne faisaient pas exprès. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant après tout, ils étaient forcément jaloux d'elle, envieux de sa position, ils exprimaient donc leur rage d'être si insignifiants, ainsi que leur médiocrité, en la dérangeant. Grand bien leur fasse, elle se plaindrait à nouveau à son père et les coupables seraient punis. Tant pis pour eux. S'ils n'étaient pas capables de comprendre des consignes aussi simples, s'ils ne parvenaient pas à retenir qu'étant la fille de leur employeur elle avait droit à tous les égards, alors ils méritaient d'être renvoyés. Un hôtel de la classe de celui de sa famille ne pouvait employer que les meilleurs.

Comme toujours elle ignora totalement la personne qui frappait à la porte, se contentant de regarder l'heure pour pouvoir préciser à son père à quel moment elle avait été dérangée. Il n'était que neuf heures, c'était bien trop tôt pour venir frapper à sa porte un jour de juillet. Elle se laissa aller à sourire d'un air narquois, la personne qui s'était permis de venir frapper allait en entendre parler. Elle ferait ce qu'il fallait, ne ce fut-ce que pour veiller à ce que le standing de l'hôtel soit respecté.

Elle reposa la tenue qu'elle tenait devant elle en entendant de nouveaux coups être frappés à sa porte, plus insistants, plus forts. Cette insistance agaçante la contrariait au plus haut point. Non seulement elle allait s'en plaindre à son père mais en plus elle n'allait pas attendre pour dire elle même sa façon de penser à la personne qui s'obstinait.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte les propos mauvais qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer moururent sur ses lèvres.

La personne qui se tenait de l'autre côté n'était pas un employé de l'hôtel. Elle n'était pas non plus une inconnue même si Chloé eut l'espace d'un instant envie de faire comme si elle ne la reconnaissait pas.

C'était la dernière personne qu'elle se serait attendu à trouver sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre en tout cas. Elle avait aucun mal à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvé face à elle par contre.

Il s'agissait d'une femme blonde, à la coiffure soignée, vêtue d'une robe de grand couturier qui la mettait en valeur. Elle arborait un bronzage qui devait plus à des passages dans des instituts de beauté qu'à de fréquentes expositions au soleil. Elle semblait avoir la quarantaine mais quelques traces indiquaient qu'elle avait déjà subi plusieurs opérations esthétiques et qu'elle était probablement plus âgée.

\- Tante Millicent...

\- Chloé chérie, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Millie, Millicent ça fait tellement ringard. Tu as l'air fatiguée, tu dors assez ? Tu manges correctement ? Tu utilises bien les produits que je t'envoie ? Tu sais que c'est important, tu dois prendre soin de toi, de tes cheveux et de ta peau... ah, si seulement ma pauvre sœur était encore en vie, elle pourrait prendre soin de toi, mais comme elle n'est plus là, la pauvre chérie, c'est à moi de le faire. J'ai décidé de venir m'installer à Paris, pour prendre enfin soin de toi comme j'aurai du le faire bien avant... si seulement j'en avais eu le temps et le loisir, mais j'avais tellement de travail... enfin, j'en aurai moins à présent, il paraît que je suis trop vieille pour tourner dans les films que j'aime, ils m'ont mise au placard ! Tu te rends compte ? Ils ont osé ! Mais ta tante Millie n'a pas dit son dernier mot, ça non, j'ai bien l'intention de me reconvertir. Je crois que je vais écrire mes mémoires, ça fait toujours bien d'écrire ses mémoires. J'en ai des choses à dire, ça oui, et ceux qui m'ont virée comme une malpropre vont s'en mordre les doigts. Mais assez parlé de choses déprimantes, en attendant de m'y mettre, puisque je ne peux plus tourner à cause de mon âge, j'ai décidé de prendre de vraies vacances et je veux les passer avec toi. Attends, mais tu n'es pas encore habillée ? C'est merveilleux ! Je vais pouvoir t'aider à choisir une tenue, c'est ce que font les mères et leurs filles après tout. Bien sur, je ne suis pas ta mère, mais je lui ressemble assez pour que cela fasse illusion.

Chloé écoutait le long monologue avec résignation, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas espérer dire un seul mot. Sa tante ne l'aurait pas écoutée de toute façon.

Elle s'écarta pour la laisser entrer, sachant que si elle ne se poussait pas sa tante n'hésiterait pas à la bousculer.

Elle était heureuse de la voir mais en même temps, sa venue tombait au plus mauvais moment. Si sa tante était vraiment écartée du monde du cinéma à cause de son âge, apprendre qu'elle voulait elle même y entrer risquait de la mettre sur orbite. Dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Soit elle ferait une crise contre cette idée, soit elle serait à fond dedans, l'encouragerait de tout son cœur, ce qui serait pas trop du goût du père de Chloé. Lequel ne savait d'ailleurs pas encore que sa chère et unique enfant, avait des envies de tournage.

Surtout, sa venue remettait grandement en question les jours que Chloé comptait passer avec Adrien. Elle aimait beaucoup sa tante, qui l'entraînait toujours dans un tourbillon d'activités, qui lui ouvrait un tas de portes et lui faisait découvrir des endroits amusants, mais elle ne se voyait pas l'avoir avec elle pendant qu'elle sortait enfin avec Adrien.

Elle considéra sa tante d'un œil attentif. Si cette dernière revenait tout juste de l'un des temples du cinéma, comme tout le laissait croire, alors elle pourrait peut être jouer sur la carte de la fatigue et du décalage horaire pour l'écarter du chemin, au moins provisoirement.

Elle posa la main sur le bras de sa tante, posant sur ses lèvres un sourire de circonstance, débordant de sympathie.

\- Tante Millie, ce doit être vraiment affreux, être écarté de la sorte, alors que vous êtes encore si jeune... je suis persuadée que lorsqu'ils liront votre livre ils changeront d'avis et vous feront plein de propositions. Vous devez être très fatiguée par votre voyage, vous devriez aller vous reposer et commencer à réfléchir à ce que vous allez écrire. Dit elle d'un ton suave.

Sa tante lui rendit son sourire et lui tapota le bras après avoir libéré le sien.

\- Je te remercie ma chérie, c'est très gentil de te soucier de moi de la sorte, tu es bien la fille de ma sœur, elle aussi veillait toujours sur moi... si tu savais combien elle me manque... mais ne parlons pas de choses déprimantes, il y en a bien assez d'autres dans le monde, avec toutes ces guerres, ces famines, ces animaux maltraités, je t'ai dit que j'étais devenue végétarienne ? Pratiquement végétalienne, mais pas vegan, ça non, je ne veux pas être prise pour une extrémiste. Devenir végétarien c'est tendance, mais faut pas non plus aller trop loin, c'est vite l'engrenage, mais heureusement, je suis pas née de la dernière pluie, je sais faire la part des choses. Tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis pour moi Chloé chérie, je suis arrivée à Paris depuis trois jours, je me suis installée dans ma suite habituelle, j'ai demandé à ton père de ne pas te le dire, je voulais te faire la surprise, et puis tu étais en pleine période d'examens. C'est très important les études. Mais je suis persuadée que tu vas avoir de très bonnes notes, ta mère avait toujours de très bonnes notes à l'école, pas comme moi... mais bon, je m'en suis sortie autrement. Comme disait notre père, et il y croyait dur comme fer et je suis tout à fait de son avis : « ta sœur a l'intelligence et la beauté, toi tu as la beauté et le sens de la débrouille », bon, j'ai aussi d'autres atouts, même si je dois bien avouer que je ne suis pas aussi intelligente que ne l'était ta mère, encore que quand on voit où cela l'a menée... oh pardon, je ne devrai pas dire cela, je suis désolée Chloé chérie. Bon, maintenant que tu es rassurée sur mon état de fatigue, si nous nous concentrions sur ta tenue... tu as tellement de belles choses dans ton dressing, cela va être un vrai plaisir... laisse moi regarder...

Chloé la regarda se diriger vers le dressing avec consternation. Elle aurait du se douter que sa tante ne se laisserait pas écarter si facilement. Même si elles ne se voyaient pas souvent, à chaque fois Millie l'entraînait dans un tourbillon étourdissant d'activités.

Surtout, Millie n'entendait jamais certains mots, surtout ceux qui exprimaient un refus. Comme elle venait de le prouver une fois de plus.

Elle songea avec une pointe de désespoir à ses jours avec Adrien qui n'étaient plus qu'un beau rêve à présent. Elle n'avait aucun espoir de convaincre sa tante de lui laisser quelques jours avant de se lancer dans des sorties extravagantes. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui déplaire, ne voulant pas la voir repartir fâchée. Lorsqu'elle était déçue sa tante partait bouder et ne revenait que lorsqu'elle avait fini par oublier, ce qui prenait beaucoup de temps en général.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle avait trop envie de passer des jours avec Adrien, même si cela devait contrarier sa tante, et elle allait lui dire, elle allait le faire sans tarder.

\- Tante Millie, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire... commença t'elle.

Sa tante revenait justement vers elle, portant une robe rose que Chloé détestait, un cadeau qu'un ami de son père lui avait fait sans la consulter. Chloé n'avait pas d'affinité particulière avec cette couleur et elle avait découvert avec répulsion que la robe en question était garnie de dentelles et de sequins qui lui donnait l'air d'une petite fille sage. Enfin, qui lui aurait donné l'air d'une petite fille sage si elle avait accepté de la porter.

Elle regarda la robe d'un air mauvais, contrariée que sa tante ait sorti cette tenue parmi toutes celles qu'elle avait dans son dressing. Elle était surprise et déçue, elle s'était attendue à ce que sa tante ait un bien meilleur goût.

Millie agita la robe en question avant de la laisser tomber sur le lit, ou plus exactement de l'y lancer.

\- Chloé chérie, ça ne va pas du tout, je n'avais plus vu ce genre de robes depuis que j'étais en Californie, au mariage d'une amie actrice, son troisième soit dit en passant, la pauvre chérie, elle avait sans doute perdu l'esprit au cours de l'un de ses précédentes unions, mais elle y avait également gagné une petite fortune, qu'elle avait décidé de dilapider stupidement en achetant des robes hideuses pour ses demoiselles d'honneur. J'ai bien entendu refusé d'en faire partie, je n'avais aucune envie de me ridiculiser, et j'ai bien fait, celles qui ont accepté avaient l'air de meringues roses, leur côte de popularité a sérieusement baissé après la parution des photos du mariage, alors que moi j'étais splendide, tu dois bien t'en douter, et j'ai décroché plusieurs rôles vraiment sympathiques. Ce que je n'aurai pas fait si j'avais accepté de porter l'une de ces maudites robes. Donc il est hors de question que je sorte avec ma nièce déguisée en meringue rose. Je serai même tentée de te dire de brûler cette horreur au plus vite. Comment as tu pu me faire une chose pareille ? Je croyais que tu avais un bien meilleur sens du goût !

 _A suivre_


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
77)Secrets de famille première partie**

Octave revint à lui avec étonnement, lorsqu'il avait perdu connaissance la douleur qu'il ressentait lui avait fait penser que c'était la fin. Puis la souffrance l'avait submergé à nouveau, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne bénéficiait là que d'un bref sursis, la mort ne tarderait pas. L'espace d'une seconde il se prit à ressentir une forme de soulagement, presque de l'allégresse. C'était donc ainsi que tout s'achevait pour lui ? Il allait enfin retrouver son épouse et leur enfant... après tellement d'années, que ce serait bon de les revoir ! Si seulement cela était possible évidement.

Il s'était amusé de débattre encore à ce sujet alors qu'il était mourant. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais... puis le chagrin l'avait visité une dernière fois.

Il n'aurait pas le temps de passer quelques heures, il n'avait jamais osé espérer plus, avec Adrien, de lui dévoiler, ainsi qu'à Gabriel, le secret le plus lourd pesant sur ses épaules. Ce secret que Louis avait hélas découvert.

Il se demanda avec chagrin si ce serait au final Louis qui le révélerait. Il aurait tellement voulu le faire lui même, ne pas laisser à Louis l'occasion de nuire un peu plus.

Mais peut être qu'il n'en ferait rien... peut être que...

Il sombra sur ces pensées. Quelques secondes, quelques minutes, puis revint à nouveau à la conscience, la douleur était toujours là, toujours aussi vive, mais son esprit n'était plus assez clair pour s'en soucier. Il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux, ses paupières lui semblaient tellement lourdes... ce n'était pas grave, après tout, qu'avait il donc à voir ? Une chambre d'hôtel de plus ? Quelle importance... il se moquait bien du décor, du moment qu'il y avait un lit...

Puis il avait perçu vaguement un remue ménage autour de lui, entendu un brouhaha de voix agressant ses oreilles, et senti une main serrant la sienne. Le contact était étrangement rassurant, malgré les circonstances. La main tenant la sienne était chaude, forte, elle ne serrait pas trop fort la sienne, la tenant avec juste ce qu'il fallait de force. Il avait la sensation de connaître cette étreinte, de l'avoir déjà ressentie...

Il sentit qu'il fronçait les sourcils, préoccupé par ce sentiment de déjà vu.

Cette façon de tenir sa main... où ?

La mémoire lui revint brusquement, c'était ainsi que son oncle Théodore lui tenait la main... mais Théodore était mort... Non !

Tout lui revint d'un seul coup. Hugo dans le couloir devant la porte de la chambre, et près de lui Théodore, en retrait d'autres membres de la famille, dont un vieil homme qu'il n'avait pas réussi à identifier mais qui lui semblait pourtant curieusement familier.

Il se sentit sombrer à nouveau et lorsqu'il reprit connaissance la main de Théodore ne tenait plus la sienne.

Il en ressentit une étrange sensation de manque. Il aurait aimé que son oncle soit encore à ses côtés. Mais n'avait il pas rêvé cette main tenant la sienne ?

Non... il n'avait pas rêvé, Théodore s'était bien trouvé dans le couloir de l'hôtel, vivante preuve des mensonges qu'on lui avait fait croire pendant des années.

\- Des mensonges nécessaires. Affirma une voix calme et un peu triste. La voix d'un homme, qu'il associa instinctivement à l'homme âgé qu'il avait aperçu.

Les propos étaient pour le moins surprenants. Il s'obligea à rouvrir les yeux.

L'homme âgé se tenait assis près de son lit, son regard bleu rivé sur lui. Un regard qui captiva immédiatement Octave.

C'était bien celui qu'il avait vu dans le couloir. Celui qui lui semblait si familier.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda t'il.

\- Je suis le Voyageur. Répondit le vieil homme en lui souriant.

Octave sentit un profond trouble l'envahir. Le Voyageur... presque une légende parmi les membres de la famille Agreste. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il lui semblait familier, il se souvenait l'avoir vu des années plus tôt, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un tout jeune homme. Maintenant qu'il repensait à cette rencontre, comme son nom l'indiquait, le Voyageur était tout le temps en train de courir le monde, poursuivant une mission dont Octave ne savait pas grand chose. Une mission qu'il s'était fixé après avoir découvert qu'il existait des êtres différents des humains normaux et qu'il avait poursuivi sa vie durant. Octave le pensait mort depuis longtemps.

Ce n'était pas possible, le Voyageur aurait 116 ans... personne ne pouvait vivre aussi longtemps.

Personne d'humain... ou de totalement humain...

Il se sentit sourire, amusé de ces constatations de dernière minute.

Il aurait du s'en douter pourtant... le Voyageur avait fréquenté tellement d'Échos et même quelques Esprits, il n'y avait sans doute donc aucune raison pour que cela n'ait pas eu d'effet sur lui.

Un sourire mitigé se posa sur ses lèvres.

Le voyageur avait survécu, il semblait même très en forme pour un homme de 116 ans, et lui n'en avait plus pour très longtemps alors qu'il était beaucoup plus jeune. C'était pour le moins ironique.

\- Alors c'était vrai... vous avez des relations parmi ceux de l'autre côté. Murmura t'il, fasciné malgré lui par le personnage.

\- On peut voir cela ainsi. Admit le Voyageur. Pour ma part, je dirai que le hasard m'a fait rencontrer l'un d'entre eux à un moment clef de nos existences et que notre rencontre a fait basculer notre destin à tous les deux.

\- Vous êtes venu me voir lorsque j'ai eu quinze ans...

\- C'est ce que je fais toujours lorsque l'un de mes descendants atteint cet âge. Sourit le Voyageur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour m'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne développe des pouvoirs.

Octave le regarda d'un air interdit. Des pouvoirs ? Quelle idée saugrenue, pourquoi donc l'un des descendants du Voyageur aurait des pouvoirs ? Ils n'étaient que des humains.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Soupira le Voyageur. J'ai cessé d'être humain à l'âge de 15 ans. Bien que nous ne descendions pas d'un Reflet, et que nous n'ayons aucun Écho parmi nos ancêtres, j'ai vécu un événement à l'âge de 15 ans qui a modifié mon corps et mon esprit.

\- Est-ce que vous lisez mes pensées ?

\- Non, je suis seulement observateur et je sais décrypter les expressions. Sourit le Voyageur.

\- Mais quel événement ? Questionna Octave conscient qu'il était en train de s'entendre révéler un secret de famille particulièrement important.

Le regard du Voyageur se perdit dans le lointain. Ses yeux bleus se voilèrent légèrement. Cela faisait plus de cent ans, mais il avait toujours en mémoire ces instants où sa vie avait basculé, où tout son être avait basculé en vérité, où il avait été projeté d'une réalité à une autre.

Avant cet instant il n'était qu'un adolescent de 15 ans qui faisait de son mieux pour survivre en temps de guerre et protéger sa famille pendant que le seul homme qu'il puisse appeler papa était au front. Sa vie n'était pas facile, il devait bien l'admettre, certains membres de sa famille ne l'aimaient pas et son père n'étant plus là pour le protéger, ils ne se privaient pas de le lui faire sentir.

Hélas pour eux et pour lui, c'était lui que le chef de famille, son père, avait désigné pour veiller sur les intérêts des siens. Un lourd fardeau pour ses épaules de garçon de quinze ans, mais qu'il était fier de porter.

Ce jour là il rentrait de l'entreprise où il travaillait plusieurs jours par semaine en passant par les bois pour gagner du temps. Il savait que cela pouvait être risqué, mais il était fatigué après sa journée de travail et savait qu'il aurait peu de temps pour se reposer avant de devoir s'occuper de diverses choses à l'intérieur de la propriété.

Il avait réussi à se procurer des animaux de ferme, juste assez pour monter un petit cheptel qui assurait la subsistance de sa famille, quelques poules, un coq, des lapins, trois chèvres et leur bouc. Il avait agrandi le potager, ce qu'ils ne consommaient pas était échangé contre des produits de première nécessité.

Il aurait aimé aider plus de gens, mais être trop généreux n'était pas envisageable en ces temps troublés.

Il ne tenait pas à dévoiler à trop de gens qu'ils avaient ces animaux, il n'était pas sans savoir que nombre de gens dans Paris avaient faim, que les gens désespérés pouvaient se laisser aller à des gestes désespérés. Heureusement pour eux ils avaient la chance de vivre dans le seizième arrondissement, dans une zone paisible en bordure du Bois de Boulogne. Surtout ils avaient la chance de posséder un bel hôtel particulier bénéficiant d'un grand jardin entouré de hauts murs et de grilles solides.

Mais ce jour là, sur le chemin qu'il suivait il découvrit soudain le corps d'un homme couvert de sang.

Il avait reculé instinctivement. Jamais encore il n'avait été confronté à la mort même s'il avait déjà été témoin, parfois même victime, de la méchanceté d'autrui. Puis, il s'était reproché ce mouvement des plus lâches. L'homme était peut être encore en vie et dans ce cas il se devait de lui venir en aide.

Il ne se posa pas même la question des raisons qui avaient conduit l'homme à finir ainsi, à moitié nu, sur un chemin du bois de Boulogne.

Il se rapprochait lorsqu'il sentit une vive douleur naître dans son dos. Il perdit connaissance avant d'avoir réalisé qu'il venait d'être frappé par derrière par une personne arrivée sans bruit. Son corps s'écroula sur celui de l'homme qu'il avait voulu secourir, leurs sangs se mélangèrent.

Il s'était réveillé dans son lit et était resté un moment immobile, désorienté. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait se retrouver dans son lit alors qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'être rentré chez lui. Qui plus est, il était dévêtu et lavé, ses habits étaient soigneusement posés sur une chaise, ou plus exactement, ses habits de rechange, la tenue qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était pas celle qu'il portait en revenant de son travail. Cela faisait beaucoup d'actions qu'il n'avait pas pu accomplir sans en garder mémoire. Le souvenir de la douleur lui revint d'un seul coup. La peur avait suivi.

\- Non, n'aie pas peur. Lui avait dit une voix inconnue, une voix d'homme dont la douceur l'avait surpris.

Il avait tourné la tête et découvert l'homme qu'il avait vu étendu sur le chemin, mais cette fois il ne semblait plus blessé le moins du monde.

En y regardant mieux il s'était rendu compte que l'homme avait quelque chose d'étrange, sa silhouette était presque transparente, il pouvait voir la lumière du soleil provenant de la fenêtre qui se trouvait non loin le traverser.

\- Qu'est-ce que... murmura t'il d'un ton inquiet.

Pour autant qu'il le savait les gens n'étaient pas transparents et la lumière ne pouvait donc pas passer à travers eux de la sorte.

\- Je ne te ferai pas de mal, ajouta l'homme, tu as voulu venir à mon aide, je t'en suis très reconnaissant.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez ramené ?

\- Oui. Je te devais bien cela.

\- Merci. Vous n'étiez pas obligé vous savez.

L'homme eut un sourire triste. Il avait les yeux dorés, c'était une couleur surprenante mais elle lui allait bien.

\- J'ai bien peur que si. Nous sommes désormais liés. Je suis vraiment désolé, mon sang s'est mélangé au tien et ce n'est pas tout... affirma l'homme après un moment de silence.

Son maintien indiquait qu'il était mal à l'aise.

Celui qui n'était pas encore le Voyageur écoutait attentivement, le cœur serré par l'angoisse. Il avait le sentiment que ce qu'il allait entendre ensuite risquait de changer sa vie.

Il ne se trompait pas, ce que lui avoua l'homme ensuite lui donna un tout autre destin. Lui qui n'aurait sans doute été jamais plus loin que la proche banlieue avait couru le monde sa vie durant. Lui qui n'aurait fréquenté que des humains normaux avait côtoyé des êtres d'exception. Il avait été leur ami, plus encore parfois. Il avait trouvé sa voie et surtout sa mission. Le prix à payer ne lui avait jamais semblé trop lourd. Surtout, il avait déjà payé le plus gros sans que personne dans son entourage ne le sache. Il ne l'avait jamais dévoilé à personne, pas même à son épouse. Par pudeur et par crainte d'être pris pour un fou et rejeté plus encore.

Octave toussota pour le ramener à la réalité, ayant finalement compris qu'il était perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Le Voyageur lui adressa un bref sourire.

\- Désolé, on ne vit pas aussi longtemps que moi sans accumuler pas mal de souvenirs. S'excusa t'il.

\- Vous me parliez d'un événement qui avait changé votre vie... dit Octave.

Le Voyageur hocha la tête. Un nouveau sourire, plus malicieux se posa sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui, un événement capital. Je suis mort à l'âge de quinze ans, un Reflet exceptionnel m'a ramené à la vie. Affirma t'il. Après cela plus rien ne pouvait être comme avant.

 _A suivre_


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
78)Secrets de famille seconde partie**

Octave écoutait avec ébahissement, il savait bien sur que sa famille avait quelques secrets, mais il ne s'était jamais douté que ce soit à ce point... il avait toujours tenu le Voyageur pour un original, un membre de la famille ayant choisi de tout abandonner pour vagabonder à sa guise, laissant femme et enfants derrière lui. Non, là il était injuste, le Voyageur n'avait pas exactement fait cela puisqu'il avait pendant des années emmené avec lui son épouse et l'un de ses enfants, le plus jeune d'entre eux, Théodore, avait grandi sur les routes aux côtés de ses parents, pendant que son jumeau, Eudes, lui était élevé par d'autres membres de la famille Agreste.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était le pourquoi d'un tel choix ?

Pourquoi Théodore mais pas Eudes ?

Pourquoi n'avoir jamais emmené les autres enfants ? Tous avaient été confiés aux autres membres de la famille et ne voyaient leurs parents que rarement, même s'ils entretenaient avec eux une correspondance soutenue.

\- Nous voulions que nos enfants aient une vie normale. Expliqua doucement le Voyageur.

\- Mais pas Théodore ? Releva Octave.

\- Théodore et Eudes ne s'entendaient pas, ou plus exactement ils avaient une relation malsaine. Soupira le Voyageur. Nous avons préféré les séparer. C'était le meilleur choix pour eux et pour leurs proches. Tu sais ce qu'il en est n'est-ce pas ? Tu as pu voir ce qu'il en était. Eudes était tellement jaloux de son frère...

\- Oui. Mon père était vraiment dur avec oncle Théo. Admit Octave.

Il y eu un silence, le Voyageur posa sur lui un regard étrange.

\- Octave, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Commença t'il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, la porte de la chambre venait de s'ouvrir sur Théodore qui avait le visage crispé par l'angoisse.

Octave se tourna instinctivement vers lui, il avait beau l'avoir vu dans le couloir, il avait encore du mal à en croire ses yeux.

Son oncle qui était censé être mort depuis longtemps était toujours vivant... combien de choses lui avait on caché d'autre ? Le saurait il un jour ? Pas qu'il s'en soucie vraiment, mais juste pour prévenir d'autres mauvaises surprises.

\- Oncle Théo... murmura t'il.

Théodore le regarda puis se tourna vers le Voyageur.

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Avoua le voyageur.

Théodore soupira et tira une chaise près du lit où se trouvait installé Octave.

\- Tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai dit qu'il y avait dans notre famille de lourds secrets ? Questionna t'il.

Octave hocha la tête, il avait la sensation d'avoir la gorge nouée soudain et ce n'était pas la sensation la plus agréable qui soit.

Il avait presque envie de leur dire qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, qu'il préférait rester dans l'ignorance de tout cela, mais il ne voulait pas passer pour un lâche.

\- Je ne pouvais te l'expliquer à l'époque, mais Eudes ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants. Il a été gravement malade vers la fin de son adolescence et s'est retrouvé stérile. Comme il fallait absolument qu'il engendre il a été convenu qu'un autre donnerait un enfant à son épouse à sa place. Dit Théodore avec effort.

Le Voyageur avait posé la main sur son épaule pour le soutenir.

Le silence retomba, Octave avait du mal à appréhender ce qu'il venait d'entendre, son esprit refusait de comprendre le véritable sens des mots prononcés par Théodore.

Puis il le prit de plein fouet.

Eudes Agreste n'était pas son père et ne l'avait jamais été... pas surprenant qu'il se soit montré si dur envers lui, si empli de rancune.

Puis un profond sentiment de révolte lui vint. On l'avait toujours traité comme s'il était le fils de cet homme, on lui avait fait endurer une perte et une imposture alors qu'il n'était même pas l'enfant de cet homme qui n'avait jamais réussi à l'aimer.

Dire qu'il avait accepté toutes ces épreuves uniquement parce qu'il se croyait le fils d'Eudes, la situation aurait été très différente s'il avait su la vérité.

Il n'aurait jamais accepté, il se serait rebellé.

\- C'est justement pour cette raison que nous ne t'avons rien dit. Soupira le Voyageur.

Octave se tourna vers lui, choqué par l'affirmation.

\- Mais... commença t'il.

\- Octave, si tu avais su la vérité tu serais parti en claquant la porte, nous avions besoin de toi. Continua le Voyageur, n'hésitant pas à lui couper la parole.

\- Vous aviez besoin de moi ? Releva Octave. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi. Dit doucement Théodore.

Le silence retomba. Octave savait en effet. Il sentit une intense fatigue l'envahir. Une profonde tristesse également.

\- Est-ce vous qui avez envoyé celle qui m'a trahi ? Demanda t'il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Il redoutait la réponse mais il avait besoin de savoir, de connaître l'étendue de leur trahison.

\- Non. Nous nous doutions seulement que cela allait se produire. Répondit le Voyageur. Nous savions que tu allais en souffrir, mais que cela allait aussi amener une grande joie. Tu sais laquelle.

\- Je le sais. Soupira Octave. J'aimerai tellement leur dire la vérité. Ils sont tout ce qui me reste.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, intervint Hugo en les rejoignant, tu as une famille à présent, tu as des parents, des frères et sœurs, des neveux et nièces. Bon, j'admets que tu nous connais déjà tous, mais tu pourras refaire connaissance maintenant que tu sais ce qu'il en est vraiment de notre lien de parenté.

Octave le regarda d'un air mitigé. Oui, c'était vrai, Hugo était son petit frère et non son cousin. Dire qu'il avait si souvent souhaité qu'ils le soient et qu'au final tel était le cas.

\- Tu sais depuis longtemps ? Questionna t'il.

\- Seulement depuis ce matin. Nos parents sont vraiment très portés sur le secret. Répondit Hugo avec humour. Rassure toi grand frère, je n'étais pas dans la confidence, je sais que tu crois que je t'ai trahi moi aussi, mais franchement, tu aurais vu ma tête lorsque papa et maman sont arrivés avec grand-père. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela. Stéphanie a refusé tout net de les revoir. Il n'y a que Lukas pour bien le prendre, mais bon, Lukas en a déjà tellement bavé que ce n'est pas surprenant n'est-ce pas ?

Octave ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait il pu dire de tout manière ?

\- Alors, je ne suis qu'un élément de votre plan. Laissa t'il tomber d'un ton fatigué.

\- Non Octave, tu es un membre de notre famille, un membre précieux qui a bien agi et dont nous sommes fiers. Nous ne nous sommes pas servis de toi, nous t'avons laissé accomplir ton destin. Corrigea le Voyageur. Il ne nous appartenait pas de le modifier. Tu apprendras dans quelques temps à quel point tu étais capital dans le destin de notre famille. Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment, je ne veux pas risquer d'influencer l'avenir, mais tu as le droit de savoir que si tout se passe comme prévu, dans quelques temps nous allons assister à un événement qui se produit tous les cent ans et nous allons devoir lutter pour que celui qui va nous rejoindre puisse survivre.

Octave était complètement perdu. Les propos du Voyageur lui semblaient familiers, c'était comme s'il avait déjà entendu ces mots, mais où et quand ? Il était tellement fatigué, son esprit peinait à lui fournir une réponse.

\- Repose toi fils. Dit doucement Théodore avec une note de tendresse et de fierté dans la voix.

Ces mots étaient nouveaux pour Octave et lui, mais agréables, autant à prononcer qu'à entendre.

Ils avaient attendu si longtemps de pouvoir les dire et les entendre.

Octave se laissa sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Il était heureux de savoir qu'il avait une famille, des parents, des frères et sœurs, même si l'une de ses sœurs était morte, des neveux et des nièces. Il se sentait moins seul. C'était pour le moins curieux, mais très agréable. Cela n'effaçait pas toute sa souffrance, mais elle devenait plus supportable.

Il s'endormit en se demandant ce que leur réservait l'avenir, ce qui devait se produire de si important et pourquoi cela se produisait tous les cent ans.

Il y avait là dessous des mystères qu'il avait hâte de voir éclaircis.

Il espérait seulement que personne n'allait en souffrir, voir pire. Il y avait dans les mots et dans le ton du Voyageur quelque chose qui lui faisait redouter le contraire.

Une fois qu'il se fut endormi Hugo et le Voyageur se retirèrent, laissant Théodore veiller sur lui.

Dans le couloir Hugo regarda son ancêtre d'un air soucieux.

\- Il est vraiment mal. Dit il d'un ton qui se voulait neutre mais qui laissait transparaître son inquiétude pour son frère aîné.

Le Voyageur soupira.

\- Je le sais bien, mais il fallait en passer par là. Mon ami m'avait prévenu que cela serait dur. Je te laisse aller voir Lukas, je dois me reposer, surveiller les actes de Frédéric et laisser des indications à Adrien m'a plus fatigué que je ne le pensais. Je dois encore me reposer.

Hugo fronça les sourcils, il se rapprocha vivement en voyant son ancêtre vaciller. Le Voyageur se passa une main lasse sur le visage et soupira.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas si en forme que je le pensais.

\- Je vous raccompagne à l'hôtel. Dit Hugo d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation.

Le Voyageur était trop fatigué pour avoir envie de protester et se laissa entraîner vers la sortie. Une fois au dehors Hugo fit signe à un taxi qui s'arrêta aussitôt devant eux. Il aida le Voyageur à y prendre place et indiqua l'adresse de leur hôtel au chauffeur.

Pendant que le véhicule prenait la direction indiquée Hugo surveillait l'état du Voyageur. Le vieil homme avait fermé les yeux. Il semblait fatigué et triste.

\- Grand père, est-ce que ça va aller ? Demanda t'il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination et quittèrent le véhicule.

Le Voyageur hocha la tête et lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis seulement un peu fatigué, cela ira mieux demain. Je vais dormir un peu avant le repas.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas lent sous le regard inquiet de Hugo qui n'était pas vraiment convaincu par les propos.

Une fois dans sa chambre il s'étendit et fixa le plafond.

Depuis plus de seize ans que son ami l'avait quitté et qu'il était seul dans son corps, sauf quand des fantômes venaient lui rendre visite il ne s'était pas passé un seul jour sans qu'il ne regrette le temps où ils ne faisaient qu'un.

Toute sa vie il avait partagé son organisme avec l'esprit de celui qui avait renoncé à sa vie pour lui venir en aide. Son sentiment de reconnaissance avait peu à peu laissé place à un sentiment différent et bien plus profond.

Lorsque son ami l'avait prévenu qu'il devait partir, que le moment était venu pour eux de se séparer pour un temps il avait refusé de tout son être cette idée. Il avait presque supplié son ami de rester et avait fini par se taire en voyant la tristesse et le remords dans les yeux du fantôme qui se dressait devant lui.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir étreindre son ami, mais il ne le pouvait pas, il ne pouvait que lui souhaiter bonne route, bonne chance et le regarder partir.

Il avait résisté à l'envie de pleurer jusqu'à être certain d'être bien seul.

Après plus de quatre vingt ans passés en sa compagnie il s'était senti presque abandonné.

Bien sur il avait toujours su que ce jour arriverait, son ami ne le lui avait jamais caché, leur cohabitation était provisoire, mais il avait préféré l'occulter jusqu'à ce que cela ne soit plus possible.

Il avait ensuite tout fait pour résister à cette absence, à ce chagrin, mais il l'avait senti devenir plus pénible de jour en jour.

Seule la pensée que ce n'était pas définitif, qu'il finirait bien par retrouver son ami l'avait fait tenir.

A présent qu'il avait le sentiment que le moment où il saurait s'il avait eu raison d'espérer ou qu'au contraire son attente avait été vaine, il avait peur.

Oui, lui qui avait tant traversé, tant enduré, il avait peur de découvrir qu'il avait fait fausse route et de ne pas avoir retrouvé son ami.

Il n'était pas certain d'avoir la force de supporter pareille déception.

Il ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

Encore quelques jours... seulement quelques jours de patience et tout cela trouverait enfin sa conclusion. Il pourrait se reposer. Il avait tellement hâte.

\- Oh, mon ami, je t'en prie, fais en sorte que je ne me sois pas trompé. Tu me manques.

 _A suivre_


	79. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
79)Secrets de famille troisième partie**

Hugo prit à contre cœur la direction de la chambre de Lucas. Il n'aimait pas trop la tournure que prenait cette affaire.

Certes il était heureux de savoir la vérité sur Octave, heureux qu'ils soient frères, mais il restait tant de choses à éclaircir, tellement de secrets...

Il était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit qu'à la dernière seconde la personne qui hésitait devant la porte de la chambre de Lucas.

Il s'arrêta juste à temps et fixa celui qui se trouvait là avec un peu d'incrédulité.

L'espace d'un instant il se demanda auquel des jumeaux il avait à faire, l'intrus avait l'air sombre et cela n'était pas des plus engageants de l'avis d'Hugo. La tenue impeccable, la coiffure soignée furent cependant des indices très parlants, il avait sans aucun doute possible à faire à Gabriel. Il se détendit un peu et se traita d'idiot pour avoir cru que Louis puisse avoir l'audace de venir jusqu'à là. Le fugitif était loin d'être stupide, il ne prendrait pas pareil risque.

Il restait cependant assez surpris que Gabriel soit venu, qu'il soit là, à hésiter certes, mais là tout de même, devant la porte de la chambre de Lucas.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Questionna t'il.

Il vit aussitôt Gabriel se raidir et le regard bleu et froid se tourner vers lui.

\- Je ne crois pas. Répondit Gabriel d'un ton propre à décourager toute tentative pour poursuivre une éventuelle prise de contact.

Il en fallait cependant plus pour décourager Hugo, ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration. Ce n'était pas du tout le plan prévu, mais il avait envie de suivre son instinct et d'en faire un peu à sa guise.

\- Je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Hugo. Dit il en tendant la main.

Gabriel fixa la main tendue sans montrer le moindre sentiment ni le moindre désir de la prendre. Hugo n'insista pas mais persista verbalement.

\- Je suis l'un des fils de Théodore, on peut dire que je suis en quelque sorte un cousin d'Amérique. Plaisanta t'il.

Gabriel le regarda sans broncher, comme si le nom de Théodore ne lui disait rien. Hugo réalisa que cela était sans doute le cas, pour les jumeaux Gabriel et Louis Théodore n'avait sans doute jamais existé, ou alors il n'avait été qu'une mention vague que l'on fait en passant et sur laquelle on ne revient pas.

Il en ressentit un désagréable pincement au cœur. Qu'est-ce que Gabriel savait vraiment de la famille Agreste au final ?

Eudes Agreste ne s'était jamais vraiment soucié d'eux, ils n'étaient pas ses fils et même s'il affirmait le contraire, même si, pour garder la face, il avait toujours prétendu être leur père, il ne s'était jamais donné la peine d'aller les voir et était mort sans jamais poser les yeux sur lui.

Hugo le savait fort bien, il avait si souvent vu Octave en pleurer dans son coin, lorsqu'il se croyait seul, sans personne pour être témoin de son chagrin.

Puis, devant l'expression froide et lointaine de Gabriel, un peu d'indignation lui vint. Il avait envie d'arracher ce masque d'indifférence du visage de celui qui se tenait devant lui, de voir quelque chose de plus humain dans son regard.

Octave ne méritait pas d'être traité comme il l'était. Il ne méritait pas de voir Gabriel le considérer comme il le faisait.

C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient en présence, mais instinctivement Hugo détestait cette façon dont Gabriel se tenait, ce regard si froid.

Il lui fallait qu'il le lui arrache. Tant pis pour les secrets, tant pis pour les conséquences.

\- Vous devriez être à l'hôpital, là où est votre père. Laissa t'il tomber.

Gabriel le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

Certes il y avait quelques similitudes entre eux, qui pouvait accréditer les propos de cet inconnu qui se prétendait de sa famille, mais ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens.

\- Vous devez faire erreur, mon père est mort alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant. Répliqua t'il.

Il se demanda pourquoi il éprouvait le besoin d'expliquer pareille chose, l'individu en fasse de lui n'était qu'un inconnu, peut être même une personne dérangée.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise depuis qu'il avait quitté son bureau près d'une heure plus tôt, poussé par une impulsion qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Il n'était pas certain d'avoir fait le bon choix et d'être à sa place à cet endroit. Lucas et lui avaient pris des chemins différents depuis tellement d'années, pouvait il vraiment espérer qu'ils soient encore en mesure de se retrouver et de renouer des liens brisés dans l'enfance ?

Probablement pas, ce qui rendait sa venue plus incompréhensible encore à ses yeux. Quelle lubie saugrenue lui était donc venue ?

Il n'était pas loin de faire demi tour lorsque le curieux personnage s'était adressé à lui.

Désormais son sentiment de malaise était à son comble.  
Venir lui parler de son père et lui dire qu'il devrait être à l'hôpital avec lui n'avait strictement aucun sens. Son père était bel et bien mort, depuis très longtemps.

\- C'est ce que l'on a voulu vous faire croire, mais il est toujours en vie, ou plus exactement vos deux pères le sont. Lança Hugo.

Gabriel se détourna avec un haussement d'épaules qui tendait à souligner le dédain avec lequel il accueillait une affirmation aussi saugrenue.

Ses deux pères ? Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus stupide. Cet individu était indéniablement dérangé. Mieux valait qu'il retourne au plus vite chez lui se replonger dans son travail.

Il fit un pas en direction de l'ascenseur mais la voix de celui qu'il essayait de quitter s'éleva à nouveau le figeant sur place.

\- Eudes Agreste avait un frère jumeau, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, il s'agit de mon père. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez sur notre famille Gabriel. Mais pour le savoir vous allez devoir m'accompagner au chevet de votre vrai père.

Gabriel se retourna lentement, jaugeant celui qui lui tenait des propos aussi perturbants de son air le plus réprobateur.

Hugo ne broncha pas, il en avait vu d'autres et ce n'était pas un regard, si glacial soit il, et un air réprobateur qui allaient l'impressionner.

\- Mon vrai père ? Répéta Gabriel d'un ton qui ne cachait rien de son incrédulité.

\- Je ne vais rien dire de plus. Vous voulez savoir la vérité ou continuer à faire l'autruche ? Je crois que vous vous doutez depuis longtemps que quelque chose cloche dans tout ce qu'on vous a raconté lorsque vous étiez enfants. Ne ce fut-ce que ce frère aîné dont personne ne vous avait parlé et qui a pourtant été chargé de votre frère et de vous.

\- Ce frère qui a chassé Lucas. Déclara Gabriel d'un ton lourd de ressentiment.

\- Qui l'a renvoyé dans sa famille. Corrigea Hugo.

\- Nous étions sa famille. Protesta Gabriel.

\- Vous étiez une partie de sa famille. Corrigea Hugo. Il avait d'autres parents.

Il endura le regard de Gabriel sans détourner les yeux. Il commençait à voir une certaine vie s'allumer dans ceux de Gabriel. Ce dernier ne niait plus sa colère et cela lui semblait prometteur.

\- Alors, vous venez ? Lucas peut attendre, votre père lui a besoin d'enfin vous voir le regarder d'un autre œil.

Gabriel hésita, mais au final le désir de percer ce déplaisant mystère qu'on agitait sous son nez fut le plus fort.

Il aimait avoir la sensation de contrôler son existence et même s'il doutait fortement de la véracité des propos il avait besoin d'avoir la confirmation que tout cela n'était qu'affabulation.

Il ne pourrait en être certain que s'il prenait le risque de suivre l'homme qui se disait de sa famille et rencontre ce soit disant père qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Je viens. J'espère pour vous que cette mauvaise plaisanterie n'en est pas une. Je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi.

Hugo se permit un sourire mais garda le silence.

Il se contenta de guider Gabriel jusqu'à la chambre où étaient Octave et Théodore.

Théodore tourna la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se raidit en voyant Gabriel aux côtés d'Hugo.

\- Hugo ! Mais qu'as tu fait ? Pourquoi le mener ici ?

\- Il était temps père.

\- Ce n'était pas à toi d'en décider.

\- Je l'ai pourtant fait, il n'est plus temps pour tous ces secrets.

Gabriel se désintéressait totalement de cette discussion qui ne le concernait pas vraiment d'après lui.

Son regard s'était rivé au dormeur couché dans le lit.

Octave lui semblait désormais bien plus fragile et vulnérable que lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face au Grand Paris.

Il avait beau tout faire pour réprimer ses sentiments il ne pouvait se retenir d'éprouver une étrange tristesse à le voir ainsi.

Le jeune homme solide et assuré qui était venu prendre soin d'eux après la mort de leurs parents était bien loin, celui qu'il avait toujours tenu pour un tyran lui ayant volé son frère jumeau n'était plus.

Il serra les dents et se détourna pour observer les deux autres.

Il se raidit en observant le plus âgé des deux.

Sur lui aussi le temps avait passé, le changeant beaucoup, mais Gabriel le reconnaissait et cette reconnaissance lui causait un véritable choc.

\- Père... laissa t'il échapper d'un ton incrédule.

Non, il faisait erreur, celui qui l'avait conduit en ces lieux lui avait affirmé être l'un des enfants d'un certain Théodore, le jumeau de son père. A n'en point douter ce vieil homme était Théodore, ce qui expliquait son incroyable ressemblance avec le père qu'il avait perdu.

Puis le vieil homme fit un geste trahissant son malaise qui était plus que familier aux yeux de Gabriel.

Combien de fois avait il vu celui qu'il pensait être son père, qui affirmait l'être, faire ce geste ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

Ce dont il était par contre certain c'était que cela ne pouvait en aucun cas être également l'apanage d'un quelconque frère jumeau. C'était un réflexe qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

Il sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, Théodore Agreste s'était soit fait passer pour son père, soit il l'était vraiment, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avait il pris la place d'Eudes pendant tant d'années ? Qui était la femme qui vivait avec lui alors ? Sa véritable épouse ou un autre mensonge ? Pourquoi avaient ils fait croire à leur mort ? Pourquoi avaient ils envoyé Octave venir prendre soin de Louis et de lui en le laissant leur arracher Lucas ?

Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens pour lui, ou plus exactement, il n'était pas disposé à accepter la réalité qui se dessinait devant ses yeux.

Il recula nerveusement et quitta la chambre sans écouter les appels d'Hugo et de Théodore. Il ne voulait plus les écouter, il ne voulait rien entendre de plus.

Peu importait la vérité, peu importait qui était vraiment son père, il ne voulait pas le savoir, il ne voulait pas le connaître, il ne voulait pas connaître un seul d'entre eux.

Seul lui importait son fils et le frère qu'il avait perdu.

Oui, seuls comptaient Adrien et Louis, que les autres se débrouillent sans lui, et surtout, surtout, que plus jamais ils ne puissent approcher de son fils.

Gabriel rentra chez lui obnubilé par le désir de protéger son garçon.

Le sort qui semblait s'acharner sur lui, sur eux, leur avait déjà pris une épouse et une mère, un frère, il refusait de perdre également Adrien.

Son fils ne comprendrait sans doute pas, allait se révolter, mais il se devait de le protéger, même de lui même, par tous les moyens.

Il allait prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient pour le bien d'Adrien.

Une fois dans son bureau il se sentit un peu mieux, plus en sécurité.

Il prit une photo représentant Adrien et sa mère. Sur le cliché Adrien avait dix ans, à cette époque il était encore si confiant et obéissant, bien loin de l'adolescent qu'il était devenu par la suite.

Gabriel soupira en considérant le visage souriant de son fils.

Quel dommage que le temps ait passé, lui arrachant l'enfant qu'était Adrien alors. Tout était tellement plus simple alors.

« Je pourrai vous aider à retrouver votre fils tel qu'il était alors. » émit une voix dans son esprit.

Gabriel se tendit, alarmé par cette intrusion qu'il n'attendait pas.

Ce n'était pas la voix du Papillon, mais il n'aimait tout de même pas l'idée que quelqu'un se soit introduit dans son esprit.

Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme, la voix avait des accents à la fois féminins et masculins, c'était pour le moins troublant.

« Qui êtes vous ? » questionna t'il.

« Mon nom ne vous dirait rien, disons que pour l'heure je suis la personne qui peut résoudre votre petit problème concernant votre fils. »

« J'aime savoir à qui je m'adresse. » répliqua Gabriel sèchement.

« Je suis Anzu, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Elie. »

 _A suivre_


	80. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
80)Une très mauvaise surprise**

Lorsque le jour suivant se leva Adrien entrouvrit les yeux avec prudence.

Quelque chose dans le comportement de son père la veille au soir l'avait fortement mis mal à l'aise.

Gabriel avait tenu à ce qu'ils mangent ensemble et avait passé le repas à le contempler avec une expression étrange.

Adrien n'avait pas osé poser de questions, il savait par expérience que cela ne servirait à rien, si son père avait voulu qu'il sache ce qui le rendait si étrange il lui en aurait parlé.

C'étaient surtout les mots prononcés par Gabriel au moment où ils s'étaient séparés pour la nuit qui lui avaient causé le plus d'inquiétude. Son père lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit et avait ajouté que le lendemain il y aurait des changements très importants dans leur vie.

Cette fois Adrien avait bien essayé d'en savoir plus, mais comme il s'y était attendu son père avait refusé de lui répondre, se contentant de lui dire qu'ils en parleraient le lendemain. Que tout serait plus clair et plus facile alors.

Adrien avait lutté contre le sommeil jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, puis il avait finalement succombé au besoin de dormir.

C'était donc fatigué et toujours pour le moins inquiet qu'il s'éveillait à présent.

Au début il ne se rendit compte de rien, il ne se sentait pas différent, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, rien ne s'était passé au cours de la nuit, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se lever et à attendre de voir ce que son père avait à lui dire.

Ce fut lorsqu'il se leva que les choses prirent une toute autre dimension.

Il était à peine debout que son bas de pyjama lui tombait sur les chevilles et ce fut alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il flottait dans ses habits.

Alarmé il se précipita vers la salle de bains, laissant derrière lui le pantalon trop grand abandonné sur le sol.

Il avait très peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir en se regardant dans le miroir mais il lui fallait absolument savoir.

La surface réfléchissante lui envoya sans ménagement l'image d'une version juvénile de sa personne.

Il contempla avec un ébahissement total le visage enfantin qui se dessinait devant ses yeux. Il ne savait pas comment son père avait fait, mais il avait visiblement rajeuni de plusieurs années au cours de son sommeil.

Il considéra l'anneau à son doigt, ce dernier semblait s'être ajusté à sa nouvelle morphologie, ce qui était heureux, il n'aurait pas aimé le perdre, même s'il ne lui servait plus à rien maintenant que le lien était rompu.

Plagg le rejoignit en gloussant.

\- Je crois que tu as perdu quelque chose gamin. Dit il d'un ton moqueur.

Adrien réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas laissé que son bas de pyjama sur le sol de la chambre et s'empourpra fortement avant de tourner un regard embué de larmes vers le kwami noir.

La stupeur passée l'ampleur du désastre venait de le toucher de plein fouet.

Son père avait réussi, il ne savait comment, à le faire rajeunir, il n'avait désormais plus que dix ans et cela n'allait pas lui rendre la vie plus facile, loin de là.

Déjà il se doutait que son père n'avait fait cela que pour s'assurer de le garder sous son contrôle et c'était vraiment très douloureux à constater.

Son chagrin fut soudain balayé par un élan de révolte.

Non ! Il refusait de se plier encore aux désirs de son père ! Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire, qu'il se soumette. Il allait trouver un moyen pour retrouver son âge normal et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Mais pour l'heure il lui fallait déjà quitter le manoir et cela n'allait pas être chose facile.

Déjà parce que sa taille d'enfant de dix ans allait quelque peu lui poser problème, sans parler qu'il était sans nul doute bien moins fort ainsi, mais surtout parce qu'il n'avait sans doute plus un seul vêtement vraiment adapté à la morphologie d'un garçon de cet âge. Il ne pouvait pas sortir sans rien sur lui, pas plus vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt, même si cela couvrait le principal.

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il rangeait ses affaires et se mit à chercher, avec l'espoir insensé de trouver malgré tout quelque chose à se mettre pour rester décent.

Il renonça à reprendre un sous vêtement, cela ne pourrait qu'être une gêne, dénicha un short muni d'une cordelette à la taille qui pouvait faire l'affaire. En serrant le lien au maximum il pouvait espérer le faire tenir, bien sur le tee-shirt au dessus allait flotter et le couvrir plus qu'il n'était seyant s'il ne le glissait pas dans le short, mais ce n'était qu'un détail pour le moment, il se soucierait de son aspect vestimentaire une autre fois. Il se soucierait également de ce qu'il convenait de faire ensuite lorsqu'il aurait trouvé un moyen de quitter les lieux.

Sortir du manoir par la grande porte était inconcevable, son père ne l'y autoriserait jamais. Il lui fallait un autre moyen.

Il se tourna vers Plagg, pesant le pour et le contre, demander de l'aide au kwami était il vraiment une bonne idée ? Il n'y avait aucune certitude pour que ce dernier accepte, vu son état d'esprit des derniers jours, mais s'il voulait quitter le manoir il n'avait guère d'autre solution. Il lui fallait demander à Plagg de le transformer en Chat Noir.

Adrien était tellement désireux de fuir les lieux qu'il était prêt à tout, même à supplier s'il le fallait, bien que cela lui en coûte beaucoup d'en être réduit à une telle extrémité.

La façon dont Plagg le regardait lui indiquait mieux que des mots que le petit kwami noir se doutait déjà de ce qui allait suivre et qu'il s'en délectait par avance.

Adrien était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il y eut comme un frémissement dans l'air de la pièce. Il vit Plagg plisser les yeux avec contrariété.

\- Un moyen comme moi ? Questionna la voix de Jeffrey dans son dos.

Adrien se retourna vivement, à la fois soulagé et consterné d'avoir été surpris ainsi.

Le visage de Jeffrey n'exprimait pas la moindre surprise, comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'il en était avant de venir, ce qui était probablement le cas.

\- Tu savais ? Demanda Adrien d'un ton qui se voulait détacher mais qui laissait percevoir une certaine tension.

\- J'ai été informé que quelque chose s'était passé, qu'un esprit s'en était pris à toi pendant la nuit. Je suis venu aussitôt te chercher, tu ne peux plus rester ici.

\- Je pensais que c'était mon père qui s'est débrouillé pour me rajeunir.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il a fait, mais c'est un esprit qui a permis ce phénomène. Viens, ne perdons pas de temps, plus vite nous serons partis d'ici mieux cela vaudra. Dit Jeffrey.

Il évitait volontairement d'en dire trop, Adrien avait déjà bien assez de soucis en tête, inutile d'en rajouter et de lui faire peur en lui indiquant qui s'en était vraiment pris à lui, surtout de lui dire avec qui son père avait décidé de s'allier.

Adrien secoua la tête, ce que venait de dire Jeffrey sonnait vrai mais il avait le sentiment qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Par dessus tout, il était inquiet d'apprendre que son père ait fait appel à un esprit pour parvenir à ses fins. Il ne savait rien de cet esprit, mais il redoutait qu'il ne finisse par s'en prendre à son père, surtout si lui prenait la fuite.

Même s'il en voulait à son père de lui avoir fait cela il ne voulait pas non plus le laisser affronter des dangers dont il n'avait aucune idée.

\- Je ne peux pas, mon père est peut être en danger.

Jeffrey secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ton père ne risque rien, cet esprit n'a aucun intérêt à s'en prendre à lui, il ne présente aucun danger pour lui, au contraire de toi.

Adrien le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Moi ? Je représente un danger pour cet esprit ? Mais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai le miraculous du Chat Noir ? Je ne peux même plus m'en servir...

\- Mais tu es toujours en compagnie de Plagg, tu as réussi à gagner son respect. Déclara Jeffrey doucement. Tu as réussi à le garder auprès de toi. Cela n'est pas rien Adrien. Tu es plus important que tu ne l'imagines et c'est pourquoi je dois te mettre en sécurité. S'il te plaît, fais moi confiance et viens avec moi.

Adrien regarda Plagg, hésitant encore un peu.

\- Tu peux lui faire confiance gamin. J'aurai bien aimé t'entendre me supplier, mais je peux passer sur ce détail pour le moment, il y aura d'autres occasions. Affirma le kwami noir. Partons d'ici, j'ai assez vu cet endroit, j'ai envie de découvrir de nouvelles choses.

Adrien hocha la tête, tout en retenant le short dont l'attache venait de se défaire et qui menaçait de glisser.

Jeffrey s'en rendit très vite compte.

\- On dirait que tu as besoin d'aide pour cela aussi. Dit il d'un ton détaché comme s'il parlait du temps.

Adrien hocha la tête en rougissant.

\- Oui. Admit il.

Jeffrey modifia la tenue d'Adrien en une seconde, au grand soulagement de ce dernier.

\- Voila qui est mieux. Dit calmement Jeffrey. Partons avant que quelqu'un vienne.

\- J'imagine que tu ne peux pas me rendre ma véritable apparence.

\- Si je le pouvais je l'aurai déjà fait. Soupira Jeffrey. Mais cela demande une force et des connaissances que je n'ai pas pour le moment. Il va te falloir attendre.

Adrien se résigna à cela. Il n'en restait pas moins soucieux.

\- Où allons nous ?

\- Nous allons dans l'ancienne propriété Agreste, elle n'a pas été habitée depuis longtemps mais on est en train de la rouvrir. Le Voyageur et quelques autres y seront bien pour se reposer.

Adrien n'osa pas poser de questions, il était un peu surpris tout de même, son père ne lui avait jamais parlé de l'ancienne propriété Agreste, il ne savait donc rien d'elle, ni où elle pouvait bien se trouver, ni pourquoi sa famille l'avait quittée.

Un instant plus tard ils se trouvaient dans le lieu en question. La pièce où ils venaient d'arriver était sombre, les volets en étaient fermés et une odeur de cire fraîche et de linge propre flottait dans l'air.

Adrien regarda autour de lui, essayant de déterminer ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce et pourquoi Jeffrey avait jugé bon de l'y conduire.

Les volets s'ouvrirent au même moment, lui permettant de découvrir une chambre au charme rétro, très différente de la sienne, les meubles étaient visiblement anciens.

\- Désolé, c'est la seule chambre encore disponible et en état, lui dit Jeffrey, mais elle est très confortable, tu peux en être certain, tes ancêtres tenaient à leur confort. Je crois que c'était la chambre du Voyageur, mais je ne peux rien te garantir, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il est plus que probable que même lui n'en est plus certain. Je vais devoir te laisser un petit moment, je dois aller informer les autres de ta présence. Ils craignaient que tu ne veuilles pas venir ou que je rencontre des difficultés à te ramener. Ils vont être sacrément heureux de te savoir ici.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu disparaître Adrien le retint.

\- Jeffrey !

\- Oui ?

\- Merci. Sans toi j'aurai sans doute eu du mal à partir de chez moi.

\- C'était la moindre des choses, je ne t'ai pas facilité la vie. J'aimerai faire plus tu sais ?

\- Tu le pourrais... j'ai laissé pas mal de choses dans ma chambre que j'aimerai avoir avec moi. Ce que le fantôme qui est venu en moi s'est procuré et m'a laissé.

\- Compris, je passe voir les autres et je te ramène tout cela.

Jeffrey s'éclipsa avant qu'Adrien ne puisse le remercier encore.

Une fois seul Adrien se laissa tomber sur le lit et soupira.

Il avait essayé de faire bonne figure devant Jeffrey mais il avait eu beaucoup de mal à lui cacher qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il se doutait qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit.

Il n'était venu que dans l'espoir de rencontrer le Voyageur et d'obtenir plus d'explications. Bon, pour être franc, il espérait également qu'on lui rende rapidement son âge véritable.

Ses amis lui manquaient déjà et il n'avait aucune envie de se montrer à eux sous l'aspect d'un enfant de dix ans. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait devoir rester dans cette maison jusqu'à ce que les choses s'arrangent.

Marinette pourrait peut être comprendre, mais Nino et Alya non.

Le seul avantage qu'il pouvait trouver à cette situation délicate était sans doute qu'il n'avait plus à se soucier de ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour satisfaire Chloé pendant le laps de temps qu'il était censé lui consacrer, elle non plus ne comprendrait pas. Il devait donc l'éviter elle aussi, ce qui ne le navrait pas vraiment.

Bien sur, elle allait lui en vouloir, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Il se mit à penser au Voyageur.

C'était vraiment un nom très évocateur, qui lui donnait très envie de rencontrer celui qui le portait.

Il avait la certitude qu'il avait beaucoup à apprendre de lui.

Il avait en tout cas beaucoup de questions à lui poser. A commencer par la plus importante : Pourquoi lui avait il fait croire qu'il était un fantôme et pourquoi s'était il emparé de lui pendant plusieurs jours ?

 _A suivre_


	81. Chapter 81

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
81)Une question de stratégie**

\- Tu aurais très bien pu lui rendre son âge véritable pas vrai ? Questionna la voix de Plagg.

Jeffrey qui n'avait pas remarqué que le kwami noir l'avait suivi lorsqu'il s'était réfugié dans un salon désert sursauta.

Il se tourna vivement vers l'intrus.

Plagg avait beau être un ancien esprit très proche de Jaxx et l'avoir pratiquement élevé, Jeffrey lui estimait ne rien lui devoir et n'était pas certain de l'apprécier vraiment. Il y avait quelque chose dans le comportement de ce kwami qui l'agaçait profondément, à commencer par son insolence et par le manque flagrant de considération dont il faisait preuve parfois.

Pourtant il ne pouvait pas nier ce que venait de dire Plagg, c'était la stricte vérité et mentir ne servirait à rien, le kwami noir ne serait pas dupe.

\- Tu lui as dit ? S'enquit il avec un peu d'inquiétude.

Plagg ne répondit pas immédiatement, il étudiait le salon, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

\- Je n'en ai pas vu l'utilité, mais je peux encore le faire. Répondit il. Je vais peut être le faire, à cause de toi il n'a pas eu à me supplier de le transformer, cela aurait été tellement agréable à entendre.

\- Je n'en doute. Laissa tomber Jeffrey. Tu es vraiment différent de ce que disait Jaxx de toi. Il te trouvait sympa, je ne partage vraiment pas cette opinion. Obliger Adrien à te supplier et y prendre plaisir, c'est vraiment minable. Il n'a rien fait pour mériter que tu lui fasse endurer cela.

\- Il est humain. Cracha Plagg. Tôt ou tard il deviendra comme tous les autres.

Jeffrey n'eut pas l'occasion d'argumenter plus, les mots de Plagg avaient éveillé Jaxx et ce dernier n'appréciait pas d'avantage ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il s'empressa de prendre le contrôle et Jeffrey le laissa faire. S'il y avait quelqu'un en mesure de clouer le bec au kwami noir c'était bien Jaxx.

Plagg vit les yeux de l'adolescent virer au doré et réalisa qu'il était allé trop loin. Il fut tenté de filer pour éviter la réprimande, mais se retint de le faire, il n'allait tout de même pas s'enfuir devant un être qu'il avait vu naître et grandir.

\- Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Lança t'il d'un ton maussade. Adrien est peut être sympa, mais ce n'est qu'un humain. Tu sais très bien qu'en vieillissant il sera comme les autres.

\- Ce que je sais pour l'heure c'est que tu es visiblement devenu un imbécile et que tu n'as même pas réalisé ce que tu avais pourtant sous les yeux depuis des années. Adrien est loin d'être un humain comme les autres et si tu n'étais pas en train de t'entêter dans ta rancune tu l'aurais déjà réalisé. Répliqua Jaxx avec colère.

Il se retira sans attendre de réponse, se téléportant auprès du Voyageur, laissant derrière lui un petit kwami noir plus du tout fier.

« Il n'y a vraiment aucun risque d'erreur ? » questionna Jeffrey mentalement.

Il était clairement angoissé par l'éventualité qu'ils avaient énoncé. Jaxx soupira. Il comprenait l'inquiétude que cela faisait naître en Jeffrey, il n'était pas loin de la partager, ce qu'ils savaient changeait beaucoup de choses et si cela se réalisait le destin de plusieurs personnes en serait bouleversé.

« Il y a toujours un risque, mais il est minime. » répondit il le plus doucement possible.

Jeffrey laissa échapper un sanglot.

« Ce n'est pas juste... »

« Je sais, mais cela ne s'est pas encore produit et grâce à l'intervention d'Anzu nous allons avoir un peu plus de temps avant que cela ne se produise. »

« Je doute qu'elle ait fait cela pour nous aider. » grinça Jeffrey que la seule mention d'Anzu mettait en colère.

« Elle ne l'a fait que pour gagner du temps, plus tard cela se produira, plus elle aura eu d'occasions pour faire en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais. »

Jeffrey frissonna. Il savait que la situation était grave, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que cela était à ce point.

« Tu veux dire qu'elle pourrait le tuer ? »

« Elle ne le peut pas personnellement, sinon elle l'aurait déjà fait, mais elle peut faire en sorte que d'autres s'en chargent. Elle va sans doute le faire, pour qu'ils disparaissent tous les deux une fois de plus. Plus tard ils reviendront, plus longtemps elle aura le champs libre pour ses expériences. » admit Jaxx.

Il n'ajouta pas qu'elle l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises, ce n'était pas nécessaire, Jeffrey se doutait déjà de tout cela.

« Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi veut elle les empêcher de revenir alors qu'elle t'a aidé à avoir à nouveau un corps, ce n'est pas logique. » fit valoir Jeffrey.

« Je ne suis pas aussi puissant qu'eux. Même si je suis leur fils je n'ai pas tous leurs pouvoirs. Je ne suis donc pas une menace aux yeux d'Anzu. » avoua Jaxx.

Jeffrey ne cacha pas sa surprise. Il aurait cru au contraire que Jaxx serait aussi, sinon plus, puissant que ses parents.

« Comment cela se fait ? » questionna t'il.

Jaxx ne répondit pas. Il ne tenait pas à expliquer qu'il avait sacrifié une partie de ses pouvoirs pour transformer des esprits en kwamis. Il ne voulait ni être plaint ni passer pour un imbécile qui avait fait le mauvais choix. On s'était déjà bien assez moqué de lui à l'époque. Comme l'on s'était moqué de son père avant lui.

Anzu ne lui avait pas caché le peu de cas qu'elle faisait de sa personne et encore moins ses sentiments sur la question.

Elle lui avait clairement dit à quel point elle le trouvait stupide d'avoir agi de la sorte.

Loin de là un homme d'une trentaine d'années faisait face à une grande baie vitrée, fixant le spectacle de la rue en contrebas d'un air absent.

Il était fatigué et préoccupé. Les dernières heures avaient été très pénibles pour lui, lorsque celle qui s'était réfugiée en lui agissait cela avait de dures répercussions sur lui.

Ses cheveux noirs commençaient à grisonner sur ses tempes, signe indéniable que son corps avait été mis à rude épreuve plus souvent qu'à son tour.

Bien sur il aurait sans doute du être fier et heureux d'avoir été choisi par elle pour succéder à celui qu'elle utilisait quelques années plus tôt, mais même après tout ce temps passé en sa compagnie et, les premières années, en compagnie de celui dont il avait pris la place, il avait encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi et à voir cela comme une réussite.

Il y avait tellement d'adolescents paumés de par le monde. Ce n'étaient pas les adolescents fugueurs qui manquaient, mais c'était lui, Elie, qu'ils avaient choisi et sorti de la rue quinze ans plus tôt.

Il avait souvent demandé à Anzu et à Joseph le pourquoi de ce choix, sans jamais obtenir de réponses. Anzu ne lui répondait pas et Joseph n'en savait rien.

Quoi qu'il en soit ils étaient venus lui faire la plus incroyable des propositions, à lui le fugueur qui avait préféré la rue aux familles d'accueil et à sa propre famille. Ils lui avaient dit que Joseph allait l'adopter et qu'il serait désormais un Price.

Il leur avait tout d'abord rit au nez, persuadé qu'ils ne cherchaient qu'à le piéger et que s'il acceptait il s'en mordrait les doigts.

Il n'avait que quinze ans mais il avait déjà une assez grande, et mauvaise, connaissance du monde qui l'entourait, pour ne pas croire qu'on puisse lui donner quoi que ce soit sans rien attendre en retour.

Anzu était alors passée à la manière forte et l'avait enlevé sans plus de façons, lui prouvant assez rudement qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de venir et de se plier à leur volonté.

La démonstration l'avait terrifié.

Avant de croiser la route de Joseph Price et de la redoutable entité qui vivait en lui, il n'avait jamais eu la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait exister en dehors de son champs de compréhension.

Anzu et Joseph lui avaient ouvert les yeux, ce qui avait été assez brutal et douloureux pour le convaincre de ne jamais leur tenir tête.

Il avait obéit à Joseph, étudié ce qu'on voulait qu'il étudie, accepté tout ce que l'on voulait qu'il accepte, parfois, souvent même, à contre cœur, mais il l'avait fait.

Les premiers mois sa vie lui semblait évoluer entre rêve fabuleux, la maison était superbe, il était vêtu à la dernière mode, nourri et plus que bien nourri, on lui apprenait à bien se conduire et tout un tas d'autres choses qu'Anzu jugeait indispensables, et cauchemar abominable, il était prisonnier et Anzu ne cachait pas qu'elle était un monstre en sa présence. Elle lui avait montré ce qu'elle faisait à ceux des humains qui avaient le malheur de lui déplaire et des années plus tard il lui arrivait encore de faire des cauchemars après avoir du prêter ses mains et ses forces à ces atrocités.

Bien sur elle ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal, elle avait besoin de lui, même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, mais elle avait trouvé d'autres moyens pour l'atteindre.

Il avait fuit sa famille à cause des mauvais traitements qu'il y endurait et quelques autres endroits pour les mêmes raisons, mais il savait tout de même se faire des amis et il en comptait pas mal dans les rues et ailleurs.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe entre les griffes d'Anzu.

Elle avait pris grand plaisir à le punir de son unique tentative de fuite en massacrant plusieurs de ceux à qui il s'était lié et par la suite elle avait recommencé à chaque fois qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplu.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout seul, ou plus exactement qu'il n'ait plus que les amis qu'elle lui choisissait.

Des gens qu'Elie n'aimait pas, qu'il jugeait aussi mauvais qu'elle. Des gens pour qui l'argent et le pouvoir étaient les seules choses qui comptent.

Bien entendu il appréciait d'avoir un toit, de bien manger, d'être bien habillé, il était humain après tout, Joseph avait tout fait pour lui donner le goût du luxe et parfois il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait été sensible à ses leçons.

Joseph lui avait aussi appris à aimer le pouvoir qui allait de pair avec leur état, être lié avec Anzu ne présentait pas que des inconvénients si l'on savait se montrer prudent et fermer les yeux sur certaines choses.

Il avait réussi à faire comprendre à Elie que s'opposer à Anzu était tout aussi stupide qu'inutile, mais que la servir pouvait lui apporter beaucoup et même s'il s'était quelque peu troublé lorsqu'Elie, du haut de ses quinze ans, lui avait demandé à quel prix, il était resté dévoué à leur terrible maîtresse jusqu'à la mort.

Cela faisait sept ans désormais qu'il n'était plus là et qu'Elie avait pris sa suite à la tête de l'empire bâti par Anzu depuis des décennies. Cela faisait sept ans qu'Elie avait organisé pour lui des funérailles grandioses et avait célébré comme il se devait la mémoire de l'homme fabuleux qui avait tout laissé à un garçon qui ne lui était rien.

Seul le chagrin d'avoir perdu le seul être humain en mesure de le comprendre avait retenu Elie de rire devant la mascarade que représentait le défilé de ceux invités à ces funérailles. Il n'était pas dupe alors et son opinion n'avait pas changé depuis. Aucune des personnes présentes n'éprouvait la moindre affection sincère pour le disparu, elles n'étaient là que par intérêt ou par crainte de ce qui pourrait leur arriver si elles ne venaient pas.

Anzu lui avait reproché de pleurer la mort de Joseph et lui avait interdit de se laisser aller sous prétexte qu'un vieil homme avait atteint le terme de sa vie.

Il avait donc ravalé ses larmes et s'était attelé à la tâche immense que représentait le fait de devoir prendre la suite de Joseph.

Il y avait tant à faire, gérer l'empire financier d'une part, et servir de réceptacle à Anzu par ailleurs.

Elie faisait des journées d'une longueur démentielle et n'avait aucun droit de s'en plaindre, Anzu ne l'aurait pas toléré.

Elle n'était pas avec lui pour l'heure, elle était partie il ne savait trop où et il ne tenait pas à le savoir.

Il savourait ce rare moment de solitude véritable et de repos, ou plus exactement, il essayait de le faire.

Il lui fallait bien avouer qu'il n'y parvenait guère, il était épuisé mais l'inquiétude qui le taraudait depuis qu'Anzu s'en était prise à un adolescent et l'avait ramené à l'âge de dix ans sans lui expliquer en quoi cela pouvait lui être utile, ne lui laissait guère de repos.

Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il avait vu le garçon endormi il avait eu le sentiment surprenant qu'il se trouvait peut être en présence d'une des seules personnes au monde en mesure de le délivrer du joug de sa terrible maîtresse.

A présent qu'Anzu l'avait laissé il avait tout loisir d'y repenser.

Elle lui en voudrait sans doute de nourrir de telles pensées, mais il savait fort heureusement les lui dissimuler. Il avait eu des années pour apprendre comment faire.

Il avait de plus quelques avantages dont elle n'avait visiblement pas pris conscience.

Elle avait éloigné ou tué tous ceux qu'il aimait.

Elle n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui s'il décidait de se révolter contre elle.

 _A suivre_


	82. Chapter 82

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
82)Une mauvaise nouvelle**

Marinette fut tirée du sommeil par la main de sa mère qui la secouait avec une douce fermeté.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise d'être éveillée de la sorte alors qu'elle était en vacances.

\- Maman ? Vous avez besoin de moi à la boutique ? Demanda t'elle en se redressant et en se frottant les yeux.

Elle était vraiment surprise, la veille au soir ses parents lui avaient pourtant assuré qu'elle pourrait faire la grasse matinée le lendemain.

\- Non ma chérie, mais il y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler, cela semble urgent, tu devrais t'habiller et descendre.

Marinette se leva vivement, alarmée par le ton de sa mère.

Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, tandis que sa mère redescendait prévenir le visiteur qu'elle ne tarderait pas.

Lorsque Marinette descendit à son tour elle se figea de surprise en découvrant la haute silhouette de l'homme qui se tenait dans l'arrière boutique de ses parents.

C'était sans nul doute possible le dernier homme qu'elle aurait pensé voir en ces lieux.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, se demandant ce que Gabriel Agreste pouvait bien faire là et pourquoi il semblait si contrarié.

Un peu d'angoisse lui vint, était il arrivé quelque chose à Adrien ?

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi venir à la boulangerie et demander à la voir ? La tenait il pour responsable ? Non, cela n'avait pas de sens, elle n'y était pour rien si quelque chose était arrivé à Adrien, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu il allait très bien et ils n'avaient rien fait qui ait pu lui causer le moindre tort.

Elle reprit un peu contenance, mais sans cesser pour autant de se tourmenter pour son ami.

Cela lui donna l'audace de questionner celui qui lui faisait face.

\- Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Adrien ? Demanda t'elle.

\- C'est ce que je suis venu vous demander. Répondit Gabriel d'un ton glacial. Est-il ici ?

Marinette le regarda avec ébahissement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

Gabriel soupira d'un ton excédé.

\- Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, Adrien a disparu et je dois absolument le retrouver au plus vite. Pour la dernière fois, est-il chez vous ?

\- Non. Répondit Marinette.

\- Vous m'excuserez si je ne vous crois pas sur parole et que je m'en assure. Répliqua Gabriel.

Marinette protesta de son innocence et son père les rejoignit, s'interposant entre elle et le styliste.

\- Cela suffit ! Laissez ma fille tranquille.

La mère de Marinette se mêla à son tour de la discussion. Elle ne voulait pas voir les choses s'envenimer, la situation était déjà bien assez tendue.

\- Notre fille vous dit que votre fils n'est pas ici et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de mentir. De plus s'il était venu dans notre maison nous l'aurions vu et nous vous aurions rassuré à son sujet. Nous comprenons votre inquiétude mais nous ne sommes pour rien dans ce qu'il vous arrive, votre fils n'est pas venu ici, vous allez devoir reprendre vos recherches.

\- J'aimerai tout de même m'en assurer. S'entêta Gabriel.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! Dit le père de Marinette sur un ton qui trahissait son indignation devant cette obstination à les soupçonner de cacher le disparu.

Marinette posa la main sur le bras de son père.

\- Laisse le faire papa, nous n'avons rien à cacher. Dit elle doucement.

Elle avait hâte de voir le père d'Adrien s'en aller et de pouvoir se mettre à réfléchir sur ce mystère pour le moins alarmant.

Guidé par Marinette Gabriel eut tôt fait de parcourir la maison entière et fut bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence, Adrien n'était pas là.

Il s'excusa avec raideur auprès des parents de Marinette et se retira afin de reprendre ses recherches.

Il était vraiment très inquiet.

Lorsque vers le milieu de la matinée il s'était enfin décidé à aller voir ce que faisait Adrien et pourquoi il s'attardait autant dans sa chambre il avait été très choqué de découvrir la pièce vide.

Le pyjama de son fils était abandonné sur le sol, le lit était défait, autant de signes qui tendaient à prouver que l'adolescent avait bien passé la nuit là et qu'il était parti de façon précipitée.

Gabriel avait été surpris du désordre qui régnait dans les lieux, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Adrien de laisser les choses ainsi. Ce n'était du moins pas ainsi que Gabriel avait souhaité qu'il soit éduqué.

Un frisson désagréable lui avait parcouru la colonne vertébrale.

N'avait il pas fait une erreur en acceptant la proposition pour le moins surprenante qu'il avait eu la veille ?

Sur le moment cela lui avait semblé être une bonne idée, ainsi il pourrait mieux surveiller son fils, lorsqu'il avait dix ans Adrien était un gentil garçon très docile qui ne remettait jamais sa parole ou ses décisions en question.

Il avait essayé de contacter mentalement Anzu mais même en se concentrant au maximum il n'avait tout d'abord reçu aucune réponse, obstiné il s'était entêté jusqu'à que finalement Anzu, lassée de cette insistance, ne finisse par lui répondre.

Gabriel n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention à la colère qui vibrait dans la voix d'Anzu, il ne pensait qu'à son fils.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? » questionna Anzu.

« Qu'avez vous fait à mon fils ? »

« Ce qui était prévu, j'ai rajeuni son corps. » répondit Anzu avec dédain.

« Il n'est plus ici. » accusa Gabriel.

« Cela ne regarde que vous, moi je n'ai fait que ce qui était prévu. Si votre fils n'est plus là je n'y suis pour rien. » avait répliqué Anzu avant de mettre un terme définitif à la conversation.

Gabriel avait compris qu'il ne servirait à rien d'insister, il n'aurait pas plus d'aide de la part d'Anzu.

Accablé il s'était assis quelques instants sur le lit de son fils, à se faire des reproches, puis s'était finalement relevé, décidé à ne pas baisser les bras si vite.

Il avait certes fait une erreur et visiblement mis son fils en danger, mais il allait tout faire pour le ramener chez eux.

Il avait brusquement songé qu'Adrien était peut être tout simplement en fuite, qu'il pouvait avoir pris peur en se découvrant à nouveau enfant.

Dans ce cas, s'il était parti de sa propre volonté pour trouver refuge en un autre lieu, alors il était sans aucun doute chez l'un de ses amis.

Il avait donc commencé à faire le tour de tous les lieux où vivaient ceux que son fils fréquentait, mais après la visite chez Marinette il commença à réaliser qu'il aurait plus de mal qu'il ne le pensait.

Il persista cependant, mais avec plus de précautions, et visita les habitations des autres camarades de classe d'Adrien.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé il n'était pas plus avancé, Adrien n'avait pas trouvé refuge chez l'un de ses amis, pas d'avantage chez une connaissance. Gabriel regagna son domicile plus inquiet que jamais.

Où donc son fils avait il bien pu aller ?

Une fois que leur visiteur fut parti Marinette avait attendu que son père, que la venue du styliste avait fortement contrarié, se soit calmé puis elle avait prétexté devoir aller voir Alya afin de discuter de ce qui venait de se passer.

Ses parents l'avaient laissé partir, conscients qu'elle était vraiment très inquiète pour celui qui semblait avoir disparu.

Marinette était partie en direction de chez Alya puis elle avait trouvé un endroit discret et avait ouvert son sac où Tikki patientait depuis que la mère de Marinette était venue.

\- Tu as entendu ? Questionna Marinette.

La petite kwami rouge hocha la tête. Même du fond de sa cachette elle avait pu parfaitement entendre tout ce qui s'était dit et passé dans la chambre de Marinette.

\- Oui, c'était le père d'Adrien, il semblait très inquiet. Répondit elle.

\- Il dit qu'Adrien a disparu. Expliqua Marinette.

\- Je vois, il doit être vraiment inquiet pour être venu en personne n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est aussi mon avis. Nous devons absolument découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé et où a bien pu passer Adrien. Tikki, transforme moi !

Tikki la regarda avec un peu d'hésitation. Elle n'était pas certaine que cela soit la meilleure des choses à faire, mais elle ne voulait pas refuser à la jeune fille l'aide dont celle-ci avait besoin

Elle se glissa finalement dans les boucles d'oreilles et Ladybug prit la place de Marinette.

La jeune super héroïne commença par suivre Gabriel Agreste dans ses déplacements afin de s'assurer elle aussi qu'il ne trouvait pas Adrien. Elle fut donc témoin de l'échec de ses recherches et même si cela ne fut pas vraiment une surprise pour elle, il n'en restait pas moins qu'Adrien était toujours introuvable et qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment plus de pistes à suivre que Gabriel Agreste.

Elle regarda la voiture qui emportait le styliste s'éloigner depuis le toit où elle se tenait, cachée dans l'ombre, et se mit à réfléchir.

Elle avait très peur pour son ami et partenaire, Gabriel Agreste n'était pas entré dans les détails, mais elle avait eu le sentiment très net qu'il se sentait coupable de quelque chose.

Pour ne pas fatiguer inutilement Tikki elle regagna la rue et laissa la petite kwami quitter les boucles d'oreilles.

\- Que faisons nous à présent ? Demanda Tikki doucement.

\- Je crois que je ferai bien de rendre visite au père d'Adrien, j'ai le sentiment qu'il n'a pas tout dit sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Répondit Marinette d'un ton décidé. Plus exactement, Ladybug va lui rendre visite et lui poser des questions. Plus nous en saurons, mieux nous pourrons le rechercher.

Tikki ne protesta pas et la retransforma. Elles se dirigèrent vers le manoir des Agreste et Ladybug frappa deux coups secs à la vitre de la fenêtre du bureau du styliste.

Gabriel sursauta et se tourna vers la fenêtre, il fut surpris de découvrir la silhouette de la jeune héroïne, mais en même temps, il sentit un regain d'espoir l'envahir.

S'il y avait une personne dans Paris qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver Adrien c'était bien elle.

Il lui ouvrit et l'invita à entrer, ce qu'elle fit sans tarder.

Malgré l'espoir qu'il avait d'obtenir son aide Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de tout faire pour donner le change et montrer une expression imperturbable.

Il avait également un peu de mal à admettre qu'il doive faire appel à l'aide d'une super héroïne, si dévouée et habile soit elle.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Questionna t'il.

Ladybug se raidit devant le ton froid et l'expression du père de son ami. Ce n'était vraiment pas encourageant mais elle ne voulait pas baisser les bras pour autant.

Si Adrien avait disparu et que son père en savait plus qu'il ne l'avait dit lorsqu'il était passé chez elle, elle devait absolument le découvrir.

Elle croisa les bras et se lança bravement.

\- Monsieur Agreste, j'ai entendu dire que votre fils avait disparu, je veux vous aider mais il faut tout me dire. Répondit elle afin de lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

Gabriel et elle s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants.

Le styliste n'appréciait guère qu'une jeune fille, fut elle une super héroïne se permette de lui tenir des propos de ce genre et Ladybug elle ne voulait pas se laisser impressionner.

Au bout d'un moment Marinette réalisa que persister dans cette voix ne les mènerait nulle part. Gabriel ne céderait pas et chaque minute qui passait réduisait peut être les chances de survie d'Adrien. Elle ne voulait pas encore s'imaginer le pire, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus écarter l'éventualité que son ami soit entre de mauvaises mains.

\- Monsieur Agreste, votre fils est peut être en danger, je veux vous aider à le trouver, je le veux vraiment, mais si je n'ai pas toutes les informations je risque de perdre un temps précieux. Dit elle d'un ton plus doux.

Gabriel pesa le pour et le contre, ce n'était pas chose facile pour lui que d'admettre qu'elle avait raison et plus difficile encore d'avouer qu'il avait sans doute une forte part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il s'était produit.

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer d'angoisse.

Et si elle avait raison ? Si Adrien était vraiment en danger ? Si par sa faute son fils s'était retrouvé entre les mains de gens qui lui voulaient du mal ?

Non... il ne voulait pas envisager une telle éventualité, il ne supporterait pas de le perdre lui aussi.

Pour le bien d'Adrien il devait se montrer franc et tout dire à Ladybug, c'était la seule option valable.

Bien entendu il savait que cela allait donner une très mauvaise opinion de lui à l'héroïne qui lui faisait face, mais cela ne comptait pas si elle pouvait lui ramener son fils.

Quoi qu'elle puisse penser de lui une fois qu'il lui aurait tout dit, ce n'était rien s'il pouvait à nouveau serrer son fils dans ses bras.

Oui, même si Adrien revenait furieux contre lui et refusait de lui pardonner, il ferait avec, tout ce qui importait à ses yeux en cet instant était que son garçon lui revienne sain et sauf.

\- Entendu, je vais tout vous dire.

 _A suivre_


	83. Chapter 83

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
83)Les aveux de Gabriel**

Gabriel se détourna, même s'il voulait sauver son fils il y avait des choses qui n'étaient vraiment pas faciles à dire.

Marinette attendit qu'il se décide à parler, tout en rongeant son frein.

Finalement Gabriel se lança, un peu nerveusement.

\- Vous devez me promettre que ce que je vais vous dire restera entre nous. Je ne tiens pas à ce que cela s'ébruite.

\- Vous avez ma parole. Assura aussitôt Marinette.

Elle était sincère, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller crier sur les toits une information qui pourrait nuire au styliste qu'elle avait si longtemps adulé et qu'elle appréciait toujours pour son travail, même si sur le plan humain elle avait un peu plus de mal désormais.

\- Adrien est tout ce qui me reste au monde, j'ai toujours voulu faire le maximum pour qu'il soit en sécurité, quitte à le surprotéger et cela n'a pas toujours suffit. Je suis conscient que ce n'est pas ce qu'il souhaite, mais jusqu'à ce matin, j'étais persuadé d'agir dans son intérêt. J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse et j'ai accepté l'aide d'une certaine Anzu. Expliqua Gabriel.

Marinette ne put entendre ce qu'il avait à dire d'autre, la mention d'Anzu avait fait réagir Tikki. La petite kwami s'adressa à la jeune fille.

« Marinette, si Anzu s'en est pris à Adrien nous ne devons pas perdre de temps à parler avec son père, chaque seconde compte s'il n'est pas déjà trop tard. »

Marinette sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines à la pensée qu'il puisse être arrivé malheur à Adrien.

« Est-ce que tu sais où la trouver ? » s'enquit t'elle.

« Non, d'ailleurs si je le savais je ne te le dirai pas. Anzu n'est pas un ennemi que nous pouvons espérer affronter seules. Je crois que nous devrions aller voir le grand gardien pour l'informer. Il doit savoir ce que nous venons d'apprendre, c'est très important. »

Le ton de Tikki n'admettait aucune protestation, elle semblait terriblement sérieuse et inquiète également. Marinette commençait à avoir un peu peur.

« Adrien est en danger ? » demanda t'elle nerveusement.

« C'est à craindre. » avoua Tikki.

Marinette cessa totalement d'écouter ce que disait Gabriel, elle en avait déjà manqué une bonne partie de toute façon, écouter la suite ne servirait à rien.

Gabriel cessa de parler, il venait de comprendre que Ladybug ne l'écoutait plus, il fronça les sourcils. Elle affirmait vouloir l'aider et lui demandait de tout lui dire et lorsqu'il le faisait elle n'écoutait pas ? Est-ce qu'elle se moquait de lui ?

\- Ladybug ? Appela t'il d'un ton contrarié. Vous ne m'écoutez plus, je n'avais pas fini.

\- Je suis désolée monsieur Agreste, je dois y aller, je vous promets de faire mon maximum pour vous ramener votre fils. Dit Marinette un peu mal à l'aise de le laisser de la sorte, mais elle ne voyait pas comment lui expliquer ce qu'il en était et comment il avait lui même exposé le fils qu'il aimait tant.

Elle fila sans attendre que Gabriel Agreste soit revenu de sa surprise et n'ait pu exposer un peu plus l'étendue de son indignation devant une attitude aussi cavalière.

« Tu es certaine que le grand gardien va pouvoir nous aider ? » demanda Marinette.

« Il fera son maximum. » répondit Tikki avec prudence.

Marinette augmenta sa vitesse de déplacement, de plus en plus angoissée pour son ami et partenaire.

Elle était trop soucieuse pour se poser beaucoup de questions. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, retrouver le disparu au plus tôt.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt juste avant d'arriver chez le grand gardien. Une idée des plus déplaisantes venait de naître dans son esprit.

« Marinette ? » s'étonna Tikki

« Et si nous faisions fausse route ? » questionna Marinette nerveusement.

« Comment cela ? » répondit Tikki.

« Si le grand gardien n'avait pas l'intention de nous aider ? Après tout il ne nous a jamais parlé d'Anzu, il ne nous a pas non plus parlé de tout ce que cachent les miraculous et les kwamis. »

« Il avait sans doute ses raisons. Il a tellement de responsabilités. » fit valoir Tikki alarmée par la tournure que prenait les pensées de Marinette.

Marinette secoua la tête.

« Non, je ne veux pas courir de risques. Pour le moment je ne sais pas à qui je peux faire confiance, je veux en savoir plus. » dit elle fermement.

Elle avait bien conscience qu'elle était peut être en train de faire la plus belle erreur de sa vie en prenant la décision de ne pas aller voir le grand gardien, celui qui leur avait remis les miraculous et leur avait fait confiance pour lutter contre le papillon, mais elle ne voulait pas se précipiter non plus.

Tikki ne savait trop comment réagir, depuis qu'elle était devenue un kwami et s'était retrouvée liée au miraculous elle n'avait jamais rencontré pareil cas de figure.

Elle avait servi plusieurs élus et aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais douté du grand gardien les ayant choisis. Ils étaient honorés d'avoir été distingués de la sorte et ne remettaient jamais la parole du grand gardien en doute.

Elle devait cependant bien s'avouer que la situation actuelle ne s'était encore jamais présentée.

Depuis le début elle avait le sentiment curieux que les deux adolescents n'étaient pas des élus comme les autres, sans réussir vraiment à déterminer pourquoi ni ce qui pouvait bien lui donner une impression pareille.

C'était un peu comme si, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, le grand gardien n'avait pas fait le choix le plus judicieux.

Tikki se reprocha cette pensée, un grand gardien ne se trompait jamais, d'ailleurs Marinette et Adrien s'étaient montrés tout à fait dignes de leur mission... alors pourquoi avait elle donc cette curieuse sensation que, malgré leurs qualités, ils n'auraient jamais du être choisis pour recevoir ces miraculous là.

A moins que le temps du changement promis par Jaxx des siècles auparavant, lorsqu'il les avait convaincus de devenir des kwamis, soit enfin là.

Tikki l'espérait et le redoutait tout à la fois.

Marinette s'aida du yoyo pour regagner la rue et fit sortir Tikki des boucles d'oreilles.

La petite kwami rouge se plaça face à elle, visiblement soucieuse et mal à l'aise.

Marinette la comprenait fort bien, elle même ne se sentait pas plus assurée en cet instant précis.

Le bel équilibre instauré au début de leur collaboration était en train de vaciller et elles le savaient toutes les deux.

Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses, à se regarder sans trouver le courage de parler, puis Marinette prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Tikki, j'aimerai que tu te rendes chez le grand gardien et que tu l'informes de la situation. Dit elle. Tu me rejoindras ensuite.

Elle savait qu'elle en demandait beaucoup à sa kwami et que cela était risqué, mais pour Adrien elle était prête à tout, même à perdre son kwami. Elle préférait renoncer à être une super héroïne que de renoncer à son ami.

Elle espérait toutefois qu'il ne serait pas nécessaire d'en arriver là. Elle s'était profondément attachée à Tikki et elle voulait croire que cela était réciproque.

Tikki ne chercha pas à argumenter, Marinette avait pris sa décision et elle devait la respecter, même si cela pouvait signifier qu'elles ne se reverraient plus.

Elle se rapprocha de l'adolescente et se frotta à sa joue doucement.

\- Je reviens dès que je le peux. Sois très prudente Marinette, et fais moi la promesse de ne pas affronter Anzu seule. Dit elle en se reculant pour voir le regard de la jeune fille.

\- Tu as ma parole. Répondit Marinette. Je ne tenterai rien de stupide. Je sais que sans toi je n'ai aucune chance.

Tikki soupira et ferma les yeux une seconde.

Elle avait beau savoir que la décision de Marinette était empreinte de bon sens, elle n'était tout de même pas tranquille à l'idée de la laisser seule.

Pas avec Anzu qui semblait avoir décidé de passer à l'action.

Marinette était une jeune fille pleine de ressources, elle était intelligente et réfléchie, mais elle était encore si jeune...

\- Fais moi confiance Tikki. La rassura Marinette en lui souriant.

Tikki approuva puis prit son envol vers la maison du grand gardien.

Marinette la regarda disparaître puis s'éloigna sans se retourner.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où chercher Adrien, mais elle savait qui pourrait l'aider. Pour cela elle devait retourner au manoir Agreste et demander à voir Toshiko Mori.

La femme était la seule vers qui elle pouvait se tourner pour trouver Jeffrey. Elle espérait qu'on la laisserait la voir et qu'elles pourraient parler sans témoin.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle se méfie du père d'Adrien, encore que vu ce qu'il avait fait, elle serait en droit de le faire, mais une simple mesure de prudence.

Elle ne tenait pas à mettre en avant certains détails. La situation était déjà bien assez compliquée.

Tout en marchant vers sa destination, elle réalisa qu'elle allait mettre un bon bout de temps à l'atteindre, avoir envoyé Tikki chez le grand gardien avait des inconvénients, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à Toshiko Mori.

Elle espérait que celle ci saurait l'aider et surtout qu'elle serait disposé à le faire. Dans le cas contraire, elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire d'autre.

Au même instant Adrien faisait une découverte assez déplaisante. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut et avait constaté avec surprise qu'il s'était endormi sur le lit sans en avoir conscience.

Il s'était redressé en baillant, encore engourdi par ce somme imprévu puis avait regardé autour de lui. Plagg n'était nulle part en vue et cela l'alarma quelque peu, il n'aimait guère savoir son kwami en vadrouille dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne. Même si elle appartenait à un Agreste il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'était pas chez lui et il préférait éviter les ennuis.

Il ferait mieux de se lancer au plus vite à la recherche du kwami noir afin de s'assurer que ce dernier n'était pas en train de faire des sottises.

Décidé il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, mais lorsqu'il posa la main sur la poignée il eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que la porte semblait fermée à clef.

Tout d'abord il songea que la poignée était sans doute dure ou qu'elle s'était bloquée, il insista, dans l'espoir qu'elle finirait par jouer et que la porte s'ouvrirait, mais après quelques minutes de tentatives infructueuses, il fut bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence, soit la poignée de la porte était bien trop dure à actionner pour un enfant de dix ans, soit il était enfermé.

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda en direction des fenêtres, de ce côté là non plus il n'avait aucun espoir, il avait beau être au rez de chaussée, elles étaient munies de barreaux et sans ses pouvoirs il n'avait aucune chance de se sortir de cette pièce.

Il se mit à tourner en rond, sous le choc de cette constatation.

Il ne s'était douté de rien, Jeffrey l'avait téléporté directement dans la chambre et en était reparti comme il était entré.

Mais pourquoi se serait il méfié après tout ? Jeffrey venait de lui venir en aide, de le sortir de chez lui, ce qui lui évitait une désagréable confrontation avec son père.

Adrien soupira et se dirigea vers une fenêtre, peut être qu'il se trompait et que Jeffrey ignorait que la porte de la chambre était fermée à clef, il ne devait pas trop vite sauter à des conclusions aussi déplaisantes que celle qu'il venait de faire.

Il ne voulait pas croire que Jeffrey puisse l'avoir conduit droit dans un piège, ce n'était pas le style du jeune homme. Surtout, il ne voulait pas croire que celui qu'il tenait pour un ami puisse le trahir de la sorte.

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une déception de plus, il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec ce que lui avait fait son père.

Il allait donc faire comme si cet enfermement était accidentel, ouvrir une fenêtre et appeler à l'aide, avec un peu de chance quelqu'un l'entendrait et viendrait voir ce qu'il en était. Il pourrait alors s'expliquer, on comprendrait où était le problème et on le sortirait de là. Oui, les choses allaient très vite s'arranger, il ne devait pas s'affoler. Bientôt il pourrait rire de bon cœur en pensant à cette mésaventure.

Avant d'essayer d'ouvrir la fenêtre il décida de prendre le temps d'examiner plus attentivement la chambre, histoire de retrouver pleinement son calme.

Il s'arrêta au milieu et laissa courir son regard autour de lui. Étudier les lieux était une bonne chose, cela allait lui permettre de retrouver sa sérénité et de mieux agir en cas de besoin.

Très vite il ressentit une impression des plus étranges, alors que son regard détaillait les moindres détails autour de lui et qu'il tournait lentement sur lui même pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

 _A suivre_


	84. Chapter 84

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
84)Le secret du grand gardien**

Pendant que Marinette partait pour trouver Toshiko Mori et que Tikki faisait route vers chez lui le grand gardien se préparait mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Il attendait cet instant depuis des années. Cette fois les choses seraient différentes, il avait enfin trouvé le moyen de tout changer, d'éviter le pire.

Anzu ne le savait pas encore, mais elle leur avait rendu un grand service. Il sourit en s'imaginant la rage dans laquelle elle serait lorsqu'elle le découvrirait puis il redevint grave. La situation avait beau évoluer dans le bon sens elle n'était pas réglée pour autant, loin de là. Jusqu'à présent tout s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu, mais il ne pouvait pas exclure un imprévu de dernière minute qui ruine ses efforts.

Surtout, il n'était pas encore totalement certain de ses choix définitifs. Il pensait l'être, mais malgré ses efforts il s'était laissé entraîner dans une direction qu'il n'avait pas envisagé lorsqu'il avait choisi les deux enfants pour recevoir les miraculous du Chat Noir et de la Coccinelle. Il savait qu'ils étaient le bon choix mais il n'avait pas prévu de s'attacher à eux, non pas pour ce qu'ils représentaient pour lui, mais pour ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Cet état des choses avait fait évoluer son point de vue et si sa motivation restait inchangée, il éprouvait par moment une pointe de regret et d'inquiétude. Il lui arrivait de se demander si le prix à payer au final ne serait pas trop lourd pour lui malgré le désir qu'il avait depuis tant d'années. Il y avait tellement de choses en jeu.

Une fois de plus il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait preuve de trop d'ambition. Même s'il était un gardien il n'en restait pas moins un humain, il n'y avait rien en lui qui le distingue, s'il avait vécu aussi longtemps c'était uniquement grâce à l'aide de Wayzz.

Lorsque Tikki entra dans la demeure du grand gardien elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de voir Wayzz venir à sa rencontre, elle s'y attendait et s'était préparée à cela.

Elle fit face avec le plus d'assurance possible.

\- Entre, il t'attend. Dit simplement le kwami vert.

Tikki prit une profonde inspiration et rejoignit le grand gardien.

Ce dernier la considéra avec bienveillance.

\- Tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis Tikki, ce qui est en train de se produire était prévu de longue date. Y compris la disparition d'Adrien, ne te fais pas de soucis, il est en sécurité et sera bientôt retrouvé, même si ces retrouvailles seront sources de grands bouleversements. Dit il avec douceur.

Tikki le fixa avec surprise, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui avoue une pareille chose.

Le grand gardien lui sourit.

\- Je comprends ta surprise, mais je suis de votre côté, je l'ai toujours été. Il me fallait cependant le cacher avec soin pour ne pas risquer de voir un autre gardien le découvrir et me reprendre les miraculous.

\- Mais comment ? Questionna Tikki.

\- Comment j'en suis venu à choisir cette voie ? C'est très simple, le fils du destructeur et sa compagne m'ont sauvé la vie lorsque j'étais bébé, ils m'ont élevé pendant plusieurs années, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient obligés de me quitter pour ma sécurité. Je n'étais encore qu'un enfant, j'aurai voulu pouvoir rester avec eux, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de respecter leur volonté. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'ai accepté de gaieté de cœur notre séparation. Je savais ce qui allait leur arriver, je savais que j'avais peu de chances de les revoir et cela me rendait triste. Plus triste que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. C'est pour mettre un terme à ce qu'ils vivent depuis une éternité que je suis devenu gardien.

Tikki était perplexe, elle avait déjà croisé la route d'humains bienveillants envers les esprits mais elle ne se serait jamais douté qu'un gardien puisse en être. Elle ne savait que trop bien que l'ordre des gardiens avait été créé pour les contrôler et même si elle avait du respect pour cela, elle ne pouvait pas pour autant oublier qu'ils étaient leurs geôliers. Cela incitait à la prudence, même en ce moment, surtout en ce moment en fait.

Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il en coûtait de se montrer trop confiant.

Le visage trempé de larmes de celle qu'elle avait perdu, des millénaires plus tôt, lui revint en mémoire, tout comme les mots qu'elle avait prononcé à cette époque, lorsqu'elle lui avait juré de tout faire pour elle. Son amie avait accepté sa promesse sans faire de commentaire mais lui avait souri avec gratitude. Elles s'étaient séparées pour ne plus jamais se revoir telles qu'elles étaient alors. Tikki ne voulait pas revivre un tel déchirement, elle voulait retrouver son amie, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre Marinette, comment concilier les deux ? Était-ce seulement possible ?

Elle mit ce point capital de côté pour questionner à nouveau. Si elle ne voulait pas perdre Marinette elle ne devait pas perdre trop de temps.

\- Mais comment avez vous réussi à ne pas vous faire démasquer ? Ils ne se sont jamais douté que vous aviez vécu avec eux ?

\- Je me suis montré très prudent et j'avais un allié de choix. Expliqua le grand gardien en regardant Wayzz.

Tikki les regarda alternativement, elle était un peu dépassée par la situation, elle ne se serrait jamais doutée de ce qu'ils étaient en train de lui apprendre.

Elle avait pourtant passé pas mal de temps à leurs côtés, comment avait elle pu manquer quelque chose d'aussi énorme ?

\- Alors, vous avez toujours été du côté des esprits... murmura t'elle. J'aurai du m'en rendre compte et dire à Marinette qu'elle pouvait vous faire confiance.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te faire des reproches Tikki. Il est normal qu'elle en vienne à douter, elle est à un tournant de sa vie, comme lorsque je t'ai confié à elle. Les prochaines semaines seront sans doute décisives.

\- Décisives ? Questionna Tikki.

Le grand gardien ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de sourire.

Tikki patienta un moment puis elle songea à Marinette qui était seule face à une situation qu'elle pouvait avoir du mal à gérer. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser ainsi trop longtemps, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus partir sans avoir terminé la discussion avec le grand gardien et avoir la certitude qu'il n'allait pas s'opposer à elles par la suite.

\- Que voulez vous que je fasse ? Demanda t'elle avec prudence.

Le regard pénétrant du grand gardien se posa à nouveau sur elle.

\- La véritable question est « que veux tu faire ? ». répondit il t'il.

Tikki baissa les yeux. Elle était encore mal à l'aise, elle se sentait coupable sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Un instant de silence suivit qu'elle rompit avec effort.

\- Je veux retourner auprès de Marinette.

Le grand gardien hocha la tête.

\- Cela me semble être une sage décision. Ne perds pas une seconde pour la rejoindre et lorsque tu seras avec elle n'oublies pas de lui dire qu'elle n'a pas à se méfier de moi, je serai toujours de votre côté, quoi qu'il arrive et ce jusqu'à mon dernier jour. J'en ai fait la promesse lorsque j'ai été séparé de la seule famille que je connaisse et je ne trahirai pas ce serment.

\- Je lui dirai. Mais pour Adrien ?

\- Ne te préoccupe pas de lui pour le moment, vous le trouverez lorsque le moment sera venu. Assura le grand gardien. Va à présent, ne la fait pas attendre plus longtemps. Elle aura besoin de ton soutien.

Tikki approuva et fonça rejoindre Marinette.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls Wayzz se tourna vers le grand gardien. Il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour lui, ces derniers temps le vieil homme avait utilisé beaucoup d'énergie pour accomplir ce qu'il estimait nécessaire et il n'avait pu l'en empêcher.

Il ne l'aurait probablement pas fait lorsqu'ils s'étaient trouvé liés l'un à l'autre, mais il avait très vite compris que le jeune homme n'était pas un humain comme les autres en dépit de ses affirmations et de son serment à l'ordre des gardiens.

Il n'était pas des leurs, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sang d'un esprit en lui, mais il était différent.

Pourtant leur première rencontre ne s'était pas vraiment déroulée sous les meilleurs auspices. Wayzz était encore sous le coup du chagrin, le gardien avec qui il avait passé plusieurs décennies venait de s'éteindre, cela ne faisait pas dix jours qu'il avait rendu l'âme et déjà on lui apprenait qu'il allait devoir servir quelqu'un d'autre. Cette information avait mis Wayzz de mauvaise humeur, et elle ne s'était pas arrangée lorsqu'il avait vu son nouveau maître.

Il était encore très jeune, il n'avait que 11 ans, mais les gardiens avaient estimé qu'il avait une maturité suffisante pour obtenir un miraculous.

Wayzz avait été surpris d'apprendre que les gardiens voulaient le confier à un enfant si jeune, avant cela il n'avait jamais eu que des hommes mûrs pour maîtres.

Il avait donc considéré le jeune garçon avec attention.

Il savait qu'il aurait du lui donner du maître, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, pas avec un gosse de cet âge. Bien sur, il n'était pas sans savoir qu'en cette année 1841 et dans ce grand pays où ils se trouvaient les gens mûrissaient plus vite, qu'à quinze ans le garçon serait considéré comme un homme, mais pour lui il n'en restait pas moins un enfant.

Il serait peut être son maître un jour, mais pour l'heure il n'en était pas question.

\- Quel est ton nom ? Demanda t'il sèchement.

\- Fu. Répondit le gamin sans sourciller, ses yeux marron rivés sur lui, brillants d'intelligence.

\- Pas ton nom de famille, ton autre nom. Précisa Wayzz.

\- N'appartient qu'à moi. Répondit le jeune garçon.

Un large sourire éclairait son visage. Wayzz resta un moment silencieux, désarçonné par l'assurance du gamin. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un enfant humain puisse lui tenir tête de la sorte.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que je suis ? Questionna t'il avec un peu de mauvaise humeur.

\- Oui. Ils m'ont tout expliqué, vous êtes le kwami de la tortue. Je suis désormais votre gardien. J'espère que nous serons dignes de leur confiance.

\- J'imagine que tu es encore un de ces présomptueux qui s'imaginent qu'ils sont destinés à faire de grandes choses et qu'ils vont révolutionner le monde. Grogna Wayzz.

\- Non. Répondit le garçon sans cesser de sourire.

Wayzz lui tourna autour.

\- Tu n'es pas respectueux. Maugréa t'il. Je suis de loin ton aîné.

\- J'en suis conscient, répondit le garçon, mais il ne me semble pas vous avoir manqué de respect, vous avez posé des questions, j'y ai répondu de façon convenable. Je suis navré que mes réponses ne vous conviennent pas, mais je n'en ai pas d'autres à vous fournir pour l'heure. Peut être que lorsque nous nous connaîtrons mieux j'en aurai.

Wayzz s'était montré distant un certain temps, ne voulant pas se lier trop vite à un nouveau maître alors qu'il pleurait encore celui qu'il venait de perdre.

Le garçon l'avait laissé faire son deuil aussi longtemps qu'il en avait eu besoin, se contentant de l'observer et de lui fournir nourriture et soins.

Il ne quittait jamais l'enceinte du domaine des gardiens et n'y recevait aucune visite.

Wayzz s'en était étonné au bout d'un moment. Il y avait d'autres jeunes garçons, bien qu'aucun d'aussi jeune, et eux rendaient régulièrement visite à leurs familles. Même les gardiens adultes le faisaient, mais pas celui à qui il avait été confié.

Le garçon ne quittait la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée que pour manger, se laver ou étudier.

\- Tu ne veux pas rendre visite à ta famille ? Avait il demandé au garçon.

Son jeune maître n'avait pas bronché, mais l'espace d'une seconde Wayzz avait perçu une lueur de chagrin dans son regard.

\- Je n'ai personne à visiter. Avait répondu le garçon en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur le document qu'il étudiait avant que Wayzz ne l'interroge.

Wayzz avait senti qu'il avait mis le doigt sur une faiblesse et avait voulu en savoir plus.

\- Pas de famille ? Avait il insisté.

\- Les miens sont morts. Tous sans exception. Avait dit le garçon d'un ton calme et détaché.

Son regard restait rivé sur le document qu'il lisait, ses mains posées de part et d'autre sur la table.

Wayzz avait hésité puis décidé de ne pas insister. Il avait eu le sentiment que s'il le faisait il pourrait perdre plus qu'il ne pouvait gagner.

La nuit suivante, alors qu'il dégustait les restes de son dernier repas il avait entendu des pleurs étouffés venant du lit de son maître.

Roulé en boule contre le mur, la couverture remontée sur la tête le garçon s'efforçait de pleurer sans faire de bruit.

Wayzz avait fait comme s'il n'entendait rien. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir réveillé le chagrin de son jeune maître. A partir de ce jour il avait fait des efforts. Il n'avait jamais reparlé de la famille du garçon.

 _A suivre_


	85. Chapter 85

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
85)Une situation des plus curieuses**

Adrien se figea un instant, avant de reprendre son examen de la chambre avec lenteur, il était un peu nerveux à présent.

Avant même d'avoir posé les yeux sur la moitié de la pièce la première fois qu'il avait commencé à regarder autour de lui il avait eu la sensation d'être dans un lieu familier, il aurait pu dire ce qu'il allait voir avant même de se tourner. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se diriger vers l'armoire.

Il s'agenouilla sur le sol devant elle et glissa les doigts sous une moulure qui ornait le bas du meuble, il ne tâtonna pas, il savait exactement où chercher, très vite il ressortit sa main et fixa en silence le médaillon qu'il venait de retirer d'un petit rebord.

Il s'agissait d'un ancien camé sur agate représentant un buste de femme délicatement gravé. La monture était en or avec sept petites perles sur l'entourage orné d'une frise délicate, le fermoir était cassé, il en manquait une partie.

Il le contempla quelques minutes puis le glissa à nouveau dans sa cachette et se réfugia sur le lit, les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi se sentait il si triste soudain ? Comment avait il su qu'il trouverait quelque chose sous cette armoire et pourquoi connaissait il cette chambre ? Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'y être venu avant... pourtant, il avait du le faire, sinon comment pourrait il avoir de tels souvenirs ?

Lorsqu'il avait regardé autour de lui et qu'il avait glissé ses doigts sous l'armoire il avait eu le sentiment de l'avoir déjà fait, il avait eu l'impression de devoir faire vite, qu'il ne devait pas se faire prendre. Le genre d'impression qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il se sentait coupable de quelque chose.

Troublé il se releva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, regarda au dehors, il découvrit un grand portail de fer forgé aux ornements soignés.

Cette fois l'impression de déjà vu s'accompagna d'un véritable souvenir. Il se revit enfant. Il était encore très jeune, deux ou trois ans, sa mère tenait sa main fermement et ils passaient le portail après avoir quitté un taxi.

Son père n'était pas là et sa mère semblait nerveuse, comme si elle n'était pas certaine d'être en train de faire le bon choix. Il n'en avait pas eu conscience à l'époque, mais à présent il le réalisait.

Un homme de grande taille venait à leur rencontre, puis une femme arriva à sa suite et ils les embrassèrent sa mère et lui.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans un salon où il ne tarda pas à tomber de sommeil et la femme l'emmena dans la chambre où il était enfermé à présent, elle le coucha et le borda avec soin. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir et lorsqu'il se réveilla son attention fut attirée par un éclat de lumière qui faisait luire un bijou posé sur la table de nuit, à portée de ses doigts. Il avait joué avec et avait endommagé le fermoir, craignant de se faire gronder il avait cherché et trouvé un endroit où le cacher.

Il secoua la tête nerveusement.

Ces images étaient bien trop nettes dans son esprit, il ne les inventait pas, sa mère l'avait vraiment amené dans cette propriété, mais qui étaient les gens ? Pourquoi avait elle fait ça ? Son père était il au courant ? Probablement pas, il n'aurait sans doute pas approuvé.

Adrien soupira et appuya son front contre la vitre.

Il avait toujours cru que ses parents étaient très unis, qu'ils n'avaient pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre, il découvrait à présent qu'il se trompait et qu'il ne savait pas tout sur eux.

Alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour surmonter cette désagréable découverte son regard fut attiré par un mouvement au dehors.

Il redressa machinalement la tête pour mieux voir.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le spectacle incroyable qui s'offrait à lui.

Une femme blonde et une enfant tout aussi blonde jouaient à quelques mètres de lui. Il n'avait jamais vu la petite fille avant ce jour, mais il connaissait très bien la femme.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes tandis qu'il les regardait s'éloigner. Il vit un homme les rejoindre, ils étaient à présent trop loin pour qu'il puisse en être certain, mais il eut l'impression qu'il s'agissait de son oncle Lucas. Cela fut un coup de plus pour lui, voir sa mère se laisser enlacer par le plus jeune frère de son père, ce dernier soulever la petite fille.

\- Maman... murmura t'il. Pourquoi ?

Il se laissa tomber à genoux pour éviter d'être vu, il ne se sentait pas le courage d'entrer en contact avec eux pour le moment.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit ainsi. Elle risquait de ne pas le reconnaître et s'il allait vers elle comment réagirait elle ?

Puis l'idée saugrenue qu'il pourrait aller vers elle en prétendant être quelqu'un d'autre. Elle lui avait tellement manqué, il avait envie de la retrouver enfin, de sentir son parfum, sa chaleur. Même si pour l'heure il avait surtout mal de penser qu'elle était là, à quelques mètres à peine alors qu'il pensait ne jam ais la revoir, que son père lui avait affirmé qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais, une façon de lui dire qu'elle était morte sans vraiment prononcer le mot.

Il était plus jeune que lorsqu'elle était partie, ce qui n'était clairement pas dans l'ordre des choses. Elle trouverait sans doute qu'il ressemblait beaucoup au fils qu'elle avait quitté.

Il se redressa juste assez pour lancer un autre regard au dehors, mais il était trop tard, sa mère et la fillette avaient disparu.

Il se laissa retomber avec un soupir.

Sa mère était toujours aussi belle... elle semblait en bonne santé et heureuse, il devrait sans doute s'en réjouir, mais il avait tout de même mal à songer qu'elle avait refait sa vie, qu'elle avait eu un autre enfant, la petite fille lui ressemblait trop pour ne pas être sa fille.

Adrien se raidit, les yeux écarquillés.

Oui, la petite fille était l'enfant de sa mère, elle était donc sa sœur.

Il se retourna et s'adossa au mur, secoué, cacha son visage entre ses mains pour retenir ses larmes

Il avait une sœur...

Il était partagé entre la joie et l'envie de pleurer.

Il avait une petite sœur dont il ne savait rien.

Savait elle qu'elle avait un grand frère ou leur mère avait préféré lui taire cette réalité ? Elle était encore petite, sans doute trop jeune pour comprendre.

Il devait attendre d'avoir réussi à quitter cette pièce et que sa mère soit seule pour aller la trouver, c'était préférable, il ne voulait pas troubler inutilement sa petite sœur.

Soudain il eut le sentiment de ne plus être seul et laissa retomber ses mains.

La fillette qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt aux côtés de sa mère se tenait devant lui. Elle le regardait avec attention, visiblement intriguée.

\- Tu es qui ? Demanda t'elle. Tu ressembles à mon grand frère.

Adrien retint son souffle, essayant de ne pas céder à la panique qui menaçait de le submerger. Cette situation était exactement celle qu'il aurait voulu éviter.

Il voulait éviter que sa petite sœur sache qu'il était là pour qu'elle ne soit pas bouleversée et voilà qu'elle était devant lui.

Mais comment était elle entrée ? Il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, la petite était seule, un adulte l'avait il amenée ? Non... cela n'avait aucun sens, pourquoi quelqu'un aurait il agi de la sorte.

\- Dis, pourquoi tu ressembles à mon grand-frère ? Insista la fillette.

Adrien se reprit avec effort, visiblement la petite savait déjà qu'il existait, elle semblait curieuse mais pas le moins du monde troublée.

Il lui adressa un sourire mal assuré. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien lui répondre en dehors de la vérité. Visiblement elle avait déjà vu des photos de lui ou tout du moins on lui avait parlé de lui, mais qui ? Leur mère ? Son oncle Lucas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit il finalement. Il se nomme comment ton grand-frère ?

\- En fait j'en ai deux. Celui que j'ai jamais vu c'est Adrien. L'autre c'est Jay.

Adrien n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que le fameux Jay devait être Jeffrey. Cela lui fit plus mal encore, il avait le sentiment d'être trahi par celui à qui il avait accepté de faire confiance et qui avait tout fait pour le convaincre qu'il le pouvait.

Oui, c'était vraiment douloureux et il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda la fillette. Tu t'es fait mal ? Tu veux un câlin ?

\- Je ne pleure pas. Assura Adrien en essuyant ses yeux vivement. C'est la poussière.

\- Je peux te faire un câlin quand même ? Demanda la petite en lui souriant.

\- Si tu veux. Répondit Adrien qui ne voulait pas lui faire de peine.

La fillette lui sauta au cou.

\- Tu veux bien être mon frère aussi ? Questionna t'elle. Je peux pas voir mon vrai grand-frère, mais toi tu lui ressembles, alors ça sera pareil.

Les mots surprenaient Adrien, outre le fait qu'elle s'exprimait vraiment bien pour une enfant si jeune, ce qu'elle disait était très étonnant.

Comme il ne répondait pas la fillette s'écarta et le considéra en faisant la moue.

\- Tu veux pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Soupira Adrien.

\- Alors tu veux ?

\- Je veux bien, mais...

\- Chouette ! J'ai un autre grand-frère ! Je suis trop contente ! S'exclama la petite.

Elle sauta à nouveau au cou d'Adrien qui ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Il était partagé entre la joie d'avoir sa petite sœur avec lui et le chagrin de tout ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Il la prit cependant dans ses bras pour éviter de lui faire de la peine. Elle était innocente et il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse souffrir un seul instant à cause de lui.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda la petite. Moi c'est...

\- Viviane ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? L'interrompit Jeffrey qui venait d'apparaître près de la porte et regardait le frère et la sœur avec inquiétude.

\- J'ai vu ce garçon qui nous regardait maman, oncle Lucas et moi, alors je suis venue le voir. Il va être mon grand-frère aussi ! Répondit Viviane.

Deux autres adolescents firent leur apparition. Adrien se redressa, Viviane s'étant précipitée vers Jeffrey il pouvait bouger librement et préférait affronter ce qui allait suivre debout.

Il vit immédiatement que deux kwamis se trouvaient avec les arrivants.

\- Zree, dit simplement l'un des derniers venus.

Adrien tourna les yeux vers elle, il s'agissait d'une jeune fille visiblement asiatique, et son kwami était blanc moucheté de noir. Elle et son kwami semblaient très bien accordés car le kwami voltigea vers la petite que Jeffrey tenait dans ses bras.

Viviane protesta mais le kwami ne l'écouta pas et fit ce qu'il avait à faire, sous les yeux impuissants d'Adrien la petite s'endormit et l'adolescente asiatique la prit des bras de Jeffrey.

Le kwami se tourna ensuite vers Adrien mais Jeffrey s'interposa.

\- Non ! Pas lui !

\- Tu es certain?questionna la jeune fille.

\- Oui. Il n'est pas nécessaire de lui faire oublier. Je lui dois des explications.

\- Comme tu voudras. On te laisse gérer la suite. Dit l'autre adolescent, un garçon à la peau brune et aux longs cheveux noirs qui ressemblait un peu à Jeffrey.

Ils sortirent comme ils étaient entrés, emportant Viviane.

Adrien et Jeffrey restèrent seuls.

Adrien s'en voulait de n'avoir rien tenté pour protéger sa petite sœur, mais il avait conscience qu'il n'aurait pas fait le poids, les trois adolescents étaient bien plus âgés que lui, s'il avait été dans son état normal et que Plagg avait été là pour lui prêter main forte il en aurait peut être été tout autrement, hélas, le kwami noir était absent.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit face à celui qui avait trahi sa confiance.

Un peu de chagrin était visible dans le regard de Jeffrey.

\- Je suis désolé Adrien, j'espérais avoir le temps de t'en parler avant. C'est pour cette raison que je t'avais enfermé ici. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elles sortent avant que je sois de retour. Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

\- Je te faisais confiance ! Répliqua Adrien avec amertume. Je ne suis plus certain de le pouvoir à présent.

\- Je le comprends très bien, mais j'aimerai que tu prennes tout de même le temps d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire avant de prendre une décision que nous pourrions tous regretter.

 _A suivre_


	86. Chapter 86

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
86)Les explications de Jeffrey**

Jeffrey prit une profonde inspiration, rien dans l'attitude d'Adrien ne laissait présager qu'il était vraiment disposé à l'écouter mais il ne pouvait plus reculer, il se devait de lui dire la vérité.

Bon, peut être pas TOUTE la vérité, parce que même s'il en avait très envie, il y avait des règles qu'il valait mieux ne pas enfreindre et il ne tenait pas à le faire.

Pourtant, c'était quelque chose qui l'atteignait de plein fouet, surtout sachant ce qu'il savait.

Adrien ne cessait de le considérer avec une froideur et une défiance qu'il n'avait pas affiché avant ce jour, même lorsqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas aussi bien qu'à présent et que la situation aurait pu l'inciter à faire preuve de méfiance.

C'était quelque chose qui blessait profondément Jeffrey, il en souffrait d'autant plus qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps le lien qui l'unissait à Adrien, qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie d'être enfin en sa présence.

« Si tu veux, je peux m'en charger » proposa Jaxx.

Jeffrey fut un peu surpris par la proposition, ce n'était pas qu'elle soit vraiment saugrenue, mais plus que Jaxx avait changé en peu de temps et qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à déterminer s'il était vraiment sincère et ce qui avait bien pu motiver un changement aussi soudain.

Il mentirait s'il affirmait qu'avant qu'ils aient l'occasion d'enfin être en présence d'Adrien et de Marinette Jaxx se soit mal conduit envers lui, l'entité, il ne trouvait pas vraiment d'autre qualificatif pour désigner Jaxx, l'avait protégé et lui avait permis de progresser, mais ils n'étaient devenus vraiment proches qu'après cette rencontre oh combien capitale.

Pour Jeffrey Adrien était un cousin qu'il était heureux de connaître et qu'il voulait aider, pour Jaxx il était bien d'avantage.

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. » répondit il.

« Tu es certain ? Il risque de ne pas te croire... »

« Je sais, mais je dois prendre le risque. Tu sais pourquoi c'est aussi important pour moi que pour toi. »

« Je le sais en effet. » admit Jaxx avant de le laisser poursuivre à sa guise.

\- Alors ? Demanda Adrien qui commençait à perdre patience.

Jeffrey avait affirmé qu'il allait lui donner des explications, mais elles tardaient à venir. Était il en train de se moquer de lui ?

\- Adrien, je suis conscient que la situation actuelle peut te sembler pour le moins suspecte, je penserai sans doute de la même façon à ta place, mais je te donne ma parole que tout ce qu'il t'arrive arrive pour une très bonne raison. Toi et Marinette vous êtes très importants pour les esprits, tous les esprits, je ne suis hélas pas libre de te révéler tous les détails qui font que vous l'êtes, mais crois moi, votre rôle est capital. Les pouvoirs qui vous ont été confiés sont ceux des parents de Jaxx, des êtres qui ont joué en leur temps un rôle primordial dans le sort des esprits et à présent c'est entre vos mains que repose la suite de leur destinée. Le Papillon le sait très bien, c'est pour cela qu'il s'efforce depuis le début à s'emparer de ces pouvoirs, mais il n'a pas compris la vérité, vous deux vous pouvez tout changer, personne d'autre ne peut accomplir ce prodige. Bien entendu, il ne se trompe hélas pas en pensant que réunir vos deux pouvoirs entre les mains d'une seule personne permettrait à cette personne d'obtenir un pouvoir absolu, mais cela est impossible aux humains. D'autres ont essayé avant lui, plusieurs y sont parvenus, mais aucun n'a survécu assez longtemps pour pouvoir l'utiliser. Réunis vos deux pouvoirs sont bien trop puissants pour que le corps d'un humain puisse le contenir.

Adrien ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Ce que venait de dire Jeffrey laissait présager d'un sort funeste pour qui parvenait à s'emparer des deux pouvoirs en question. La curiosité fut cependant la plus forte.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à ceux qui ont réussi à réunir les deux pouvoirs ? Demanda t'il.

\- Leurs corps ont été consumés, ce qui est une manière particulièrement atroce de mourir. Tu as sans doute déjà entendu parler de combustion spontanée...

\- Oui. C'est ce qui leur est arrivé ?

\- Non, ce qui leur est arrivé est bien pire, le pouvoir les a calcinés certes, mais contrairement à la combustion spontanée où la victime perd connaissance en général très vite, si elle est encore consciente lorsque tout débute, dans le cas dont nous parlons la personne consumée par le pouvoir reste consciente jusqu'à ce que son être entier ait été consumé, c'est une lente et terrible agonie. Le pouvoir qui la détruit la maintien en état de conscience absolue jusqu'à ce que son âme elle même se consume. Il ne reste rien d'elle au final en dehors des souvenirs qu'elle a laissé dans l'esprit de ceux qui l'ont connue.

Les propos que tenait Jeffrey étaient si terribles qu'Adrien avait presque du mal à y croire, mais le ton et l'expression du jeune homme indiquaient clairement qu'il était sérieux, ce qu'il disait était vrai, ou du moins, il en était persuadé.

Il se doutait déjà que le milieu où évoluait Jeffrey était bien loin du sien. Même si le Papillon pouvait se montrer redoutablement acharné, il n'avait jamais envoyé de meurtrier contre Ladybug et lui, les individus qu'il choisissaient n'étaient pas des tueurs. Finalement, il pouvait s'estimer heureux de n'avoir eu jusqu'à ce jour qu'à combattre les akumatisés, il aurait pu rencontrer bien pire sur son chemin, à commencer par Anzu...

Pourtant, il valait sans doute mieux qu'il évite de se réjouir trop vite.

Qu'il le veuille ou non, il semblait bien qu'à présent Marinette et lui soient sur le point de devoir entrer dans une autre réalité, bien plus sombre et dangereuse. Une réalité où leurs vies pouvaient être en danger à tout moment. Mais n'y étaient ils pas déjà entrés depuis plusieurs jours sans en avoir conscience ?

Adrien se prit à le regretter et à regretter également de ne pas avoir été mieux préparé.

Marinette et lui avaient appris à se battre, par la force des choses, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu d'autre choix que de faire face et de lutter après avoir reçu et accepté les miraculous et les kwamis.

Avec le recul il se prenait à se demander si tout cela, la lutte contre les akumatisés et le Papillon, n'avait pas été une sorte de test, ou de préparation pour ce qui allait suivre.

Il avait le sentiment qu'on avait soigneusement omis de lui révéler certaines choses, ce que venait en quelque sorte de confirmer Jeffrey.

Il se sentait curieusement triste et fatigué par ces constatations, ce qui le surprenait et l'alarmait tout à la fois.

C'était un peu comme s'il ressentait les sentiments d'une autre personne. Une personne très proche de lui, il en avait la certitude sans savoir pourquoi.

Une personne pour qui il devait jouer un rôle capital, qui attendait son heure et la redoutait tout à la fois.

Alors qu'il essayait de comprendre l'origine de cette surprenante constatation il vit Jaxx se matérialiser devant lui. Jeffrey laissa échapper un juron et protesta mais l'esprit ne l'écouta pas.

Adrien recula instinctivement devant l'apparition.

Cela était peut être un effet de son imagination, ou alors c'était parce qu'il avait désormais la taille d'un enfant de dix ans, mais le grand félin doré semblait avoir encore grandi, ses yeux luisaient d'un feu plus ardent que jamais et sa queue battait l'air nerveusement.

« Celui dont tu perçois les sentiments est mon père Adrien, tu es très proche de lui, bien plus que tu ne peux l'envisager. Vos destins sont liés et il s'est battu pour qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi, de toutes ses forces, je t'en donne ma parole. Malheureusement, il fut maudit pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable et ma mère qui s'était liée à lui partagea son destin, elle aussi fut frappée de cette malédiction qui les tient encore à ce jour. Cette malédiction qui risque de vous atteindre aussi Marinette et toi si nous ne faisons rien. »

Adrien le fixa avec ébahissement.

« Une malédiction ? Quelle malédiction ? Pourquoi serions nous concernés ?»

« Jaxx, nous avions promis de ne rien lui dire sur la malédiction, insista Jeffrey, tu sais qu'il est interdit d'en parler. »

« Je crois qu'en vérité il est plus que temps d'en parler. » répliqua Jaxx.

« Jaxx... implora presque Jeffrey. Laisse lui au moins le temps de retrouver une taille normale, vois donc, il a déjà tellement enduré depuis quelques jours. »

Jaxx hésita, regardant Adrien qui se tenait bien droit mais dont le regard trahissait l'angoisse grandissante.

« Tu as raison, je fais venir Zree ? »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, tu n'en as pas dit assez pour qu'il puisse en déduire toute la réalité. » temporisa Jeffrey qui ne tenait pas à voir le kwami fantôme s'attaquer à la mémoire du garçon.

Il ne savait que trop bien à quel point les pouvoirs de ce kwami pouvaient se révéler problématiques. Il en avait déjà eu la preuve et ne voulait pas y exposer Adrien.

Jaxx secoua la tête avec agacement puis disparut, regagnant le corps de Jeffrey.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et adressa un sourire à Adrien qui ne lui retourna pas.

\- Je voulais savoir la vérité ! Affirma Adrien avec véhémence. Si une malédiction menace je crois que j'ai le droit de le savoir.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais pour le moment il est trop tôt, tu as encore quelques années devant toi avant qu'elle ne devienne effective. Je préfère que tu sois plus entraîné avant de te dire ce qu'il en est. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne fais pas cela pour te nuire, ni pour nuire à Marinette, mais pour vous donner un peu plus de temps pour vivre une vie normale.

Adrien laissa échapper un rire amer.

\- Une vie normale ? Tu trouves que nous avons une vie normale ? Je n'ai pas l'impression d'en avoir eu une un jour. Pas dans le sens traditionnel du terme en tout cas. Pas le genre de vie qu'ont eu mes camarades de classe avant que je ne les rencontre et encore moins après.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, tu as eu certes une enfance différente des autres et tu accomplis des choses que peu de gens seraient en mesure de faire, mais en comparaison de la vie qui était celle du père de Jaxx, crois moi, tu as une vie très protégée. Je souhaite du fond du cœur que tu ne sois jamais obligé de la vivre. Nous allons tout faire pour cela en tout cas.

Le regard d'Adrien soutint le sien, légèrement teinté d'ironie.

\- Tu ne m'en voudras pas j'espère, si je ne t'en remercie pas. Pour l'heure j'ai comme qui dirait un peu de mal à accorder ma confiance à une personne qui m'a emmené dans un endroit dont je ne sais rien, soit disant pour m'aider et que je découvre que je suis enfermé. J'ai d'autant plus de mal à le faire que j'ai désormais l'air d'avoir dix ans et qu'il semblerait que je le doive à mon père.

Le silence retomba et se prolongea un long moment.

\- Je fais mon possible avec les moyens dont je dispose, et que tu le veuilles ou non, je t'ai protégé bien plus que tu ne le crois. Ou plus exactement, Jaxx et moi t'avons protégé même si cela pourrait être vraiment pénible pour Jaxx. Chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur toi ou sur Marinette il repense à ses parents et crois moi, il en souffre, mais il sait que s'il te laissait tomber ce serait comme les abandonner eux et il ne le fera jamais, quoi que cela puisse lui coûter. Il pourrait obtenir quelque chose dont il rêve depuis une éternité s'il agissait autrement, mais il ne le fera pas, même s'il venait à le désirer. Tu peux ne pas me faire confiance, mais je t'en prie, fais lui confiance. Il ne mérite pas que tu te défies de lui.

Adrien fut touché par la note de sincérité qui vibrait dans la voix de Jeffrey. Pour la première fois il réalisa à quel point l'adolescent et l'esprit avaient fini par se lier l'un à l'autre.

Il avait bien compris qu'ils étaient complices, mais il n'avait pas compris qu'ils pouvaient être aussi attachés l'un à l'autre.

Plagg et lui n'avaient jamais eu une telle relation et pourtant ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps tous les deux.

Il lui fallait bien admettre que cela ne se produirait sans doute jamais, même s'ils venaient à passer autant de temps que ne l'avaient fait Jaxx et Jeffrey. Ce n'était clairement pas dans le caractère de Plagg de s'attacher à ce point à un humain, même s'il appréciait ce dernier.

Un regain de tristesse lui vint. Il n'aurait donc jamais autant ? Vraiment jamais ?

 _A suivre_


	87. Chapter 87

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
87)Décisions et conséquences première partie**

Plagg fit son entrée et considéra les deux protagonistes. Il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose s'était passé et que la tension n'était pas encore retombée.

Il voltigea jusqu'à Adrien.

\- J'ai manqué quelque chose gamin ?

Adrien haussa les épaules sans répondre, son visage toujours figé par le chagrin.

Même si c'était à lui que Plagg s'adressait il n'avait pas le sentiment que cela soit la preuve d'un quelconque signe de respect. Le kwami noir était seulement curieux et voulait satisfaire cette curiosité.

Jeffrey qui continuait à l'observer sans rien dire fut frappé par cette expression de tristesse.

\- Adrien ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Plagg s'éleva un peu plus haut, pour les considérer en faisant la moue. Il n'aimait pas être ignoré de la sorte, mais son instinct lui soufflait qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne s'en mêle pas pour l'heure. Adrien ne semblait pas disposé à lui répondre et il ne tenait pas à questionner Jeffrey, il ne voulait pas titiller Jaxx.

\- Non, tout va bien, répliqua Adrien en se détournant, tout va pour le mieux, j'ai été enfermé dans une chambre d'une maison située je ne sais où, ma mère est vivante, j'ai une petite sœur et je suis revenu à l'âge de dix ans, je n'ai vraiment rien dont je doive me plaindre.

Jeffrey soupira.

\- Adrien... je suis vraiment désolé, s'il te plaît, tu veux bien essayer de pardonner ? Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais... ta sœur abrite la compagne de Jaxx et je l'aime beaucoup moi aussi. Elle est comme une petite sœur pour moi aussi.

Adrien se figea une seconde puis se tourna vers lui.

\- Viviane est comme toi ?

Jeffrey hocha la tête gravement. Il soutint le regard d'Adrien.

\- Oui. Tout comme moi elle a reçu l'âme d'un esprit bien avant de venir au monde.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'entrée du Voyageur, ce dernier semblait contrarié et considéra Jeffrey avec une visible réprobation.

Plagg plissa les yeux, les choses devenaient vraiment très intéressantes. Il était heureux qu'il soit revenu pile à cet instant.

\- Je pensais avoir été clair, personne ne devait lui parler de tout cela avant que je n'ai décidé qu'il était prêt. Dit le Voyageur.

Jeffrey fit face sans broncher, il affronta le Voyageur sans montrer le moindre signe de remords.

\- Vous l'avez été, mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord avec cette décision. Il se trouve que je ne le suis pas et que je ne le serai jamais. Jaxx a raison. La malédiction concerne également Adrien et Marinette, ils ont le droit de savoir ce qui les attends.

\- Tu n'es qu'un enfant stupide qui parle à tort et à travers et qui cause plus de dégâts qu'il n'en répare. Rétorqua le Voyageur avec un dédain qui ressemblait beaucoup à du mépris.

Jeffrey serra les dents et se détourna avec humeur, luttant pour ne pas répliquer.

Il n'était pas de l'avis du vieil homme et n'appréciait pas du tout ce que ce dernier venait de dire, mais son père l'avait élevé dans le respect de ses aînés et s'il lui arrivait de leur tenir tête lorsqu'il estimait que cela était nécessaire, il n'en restait pas moins incapable de se montrer grossier envers eux.

\- L'enfant que je suis va prendre congé dans ce cas. Je ne veux pas continuer à suivre cette voie que je réprouve.

Adrien réalisa à cet instant que Jeffrey allait partir et qu'il se retrouverait seul face au Voyageur, une perspective qui lui sembla soudain insupportable.

Un brusque élan le précipita vers celui dont il se défiait un moment auparavant.

\- Ne me laisse pas ici ! Lui lança t'il.

Son exclamation prit le Voyageur et Jeffrey par surprise, aucun des deux ne s'y était attendu.

\- Adrien non ! Protesta le Voyageur. Tu ne peux pas quitter cette maison, c'est bien trop dangereux pour toi au dehors. Anzu...

\- C'est bien plus douloureux d'y rester. Affirma Adrien. Tous ces secrets que vous avez, ma mère, Viviane... je ne peux pas les rencontrer pour le moment et il m'est trop pénible de les savoir si proches. Je dois partir. Pour ce qui est d'Anzu, elle s'en est déjà pris à moi et elle ne m'a pas tué, je prends cela comme un signe encourageant. Si elle avait voulu m'éliminer elle l'aurait déjà fait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe exactement, ni ce qui m'attend, mais je prends le risque. J'aviserai en temps voulu et puis, je ne serai pas seul. Jeffrey sera avec moi.

\- Il ne pourra pas te protéger, tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu risques en partant d'ici.

\- Je crois que je ne sais pas non plus ce que je risque en restant.

\- Tu ne seras pas en sécurité chez toi. Insista le Voyageur.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer chez moi. Soupira Adrien. Je ne supporterai pas plus de voir mon père.

Plagg descendit vivement et se glissa dans l'une des poches d'Adrien, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête.

Adrien le regarda avec surprise, il aurait pensé que le kwami noir préférerait rester dans un endroit où se trouvaient ses semblables.

\- Plagg ? Tu ne veux pas rester avec les autres ? Lui demanda t'il.

\- Quels autres ?

\- Les autres kwamis. Tu ne veux pas rester avec eux ? Je pensais que tes semblables te manquaient.

\- Ils ne sont pas mes semblables. Maugréa Plagg en disparaissant tout à fait dans la poche d'Adrien.

Adrien préféra ne pas approfondir, il y avait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas savoir et si Plagg ne voulait pas rester cela l'arrangeait, il aurait été triste de partir sans lui. Ils n'étaient peut être plus liés mais il considérait toujours le kwami noir comme étant son kwami. C'était probablement quelque peu présomptueux de sa part, Plagg serait sans doute indigné de l'apprendre, mais tant pis.

Il se tourna vers Jeffrey.

\- Partons. Dit il simplement.

Son aîné le considéra gravement.

\- Tu es certain de ton choix ? Il n'y a pas cinq minutes tu ne me faisais pas confiance. Fit il valoir.

Adrien se sentit rougir, Jeffrey n'avait pas tort de poser cette question. Il ne s'était pas montré des plus tendres avec lui en effet et il le regrettait, mais ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait. Ils allaient devoir faire avec tous les deux, à commencer par lui.

\- Je le suis. Pour le moment j'ai le sentiment que tu es le meilleur choix. Répondit il.

Jeffrey hocha la tête et lui tendit la main.

Adrien y glissa la sienne et ils s'éclipsèrent de la propriété.

Le Voyageur laissa échapper un profond soupir.

Il n'avait pas du tout envisagé une seule seconde que les choses puissent tourner de la sorte.

Trop préoccupé par l'ami qu'il avait perdu il n'avait pas vraiment pris en compte le fait qu'il y avait d'autres personnes concernées, en particulier Adrien, un adolescent sensible et intelligent, mais qui n'était pas de ceux qui se laissent mener sans discuter. Il avait négligé l'esprit parfois rebelle de son descendant. Il aurait du y prêter plus d'attention, il s'en faisait désormais le reproche, mais trop tard hélas. Adrien était parti, entraînant Jeffrey et donc Jaxx à sa suite, ainsi que Plagg.

Il regarda autour de lui avec tristesse.

Il avait pensé que cette chambre ferait remonter des souvenirs heureux dans l'esprit d'Adrien mais il n'avait vu aucun signe que cela se soit produit.

C'était décevant pour lui, il avait placé beaucoup d'espoir dans la venue de son descendant, et voilà qu'ils étaient réduits à néant en quelques secondes.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées la porte se rouvrit derrière lui, une voix de femme s'éleva, à la fois inquiète et pleine d'espoir.

\- Adrien ?

Le Voyageur se retourna vivement, une femme blonde se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce, ses yeux verts emplis de larmes.

Elle regardait autour d'elle, visiblement déçue, puis elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Où est Adrien ? Où est mon fils ? On m'a dit qu'il était ici, je suis venue dès que Viviane s'est endormie.

Le Voyageur fronça les sourcils, il avait donné des ordres très stricts concernant la présence d'Adrien entre les murs de son domaine. Qui donc avait osé passer outre sa volonté ? Il était de plus en plus contrarié, il y avait déjà eu cette résistance de Jeffrey et ensuite celle d'Adrien et maintenant il découvrait que quelqu'un avait révélé à l'épouse de Gabriel que leur fils était plus proche d'elle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Qui vous a parlé ? Demanda t'il.

\- Il n'a pas dit son nom, c'était un kwami noir très curieux et vraiment bavard. Répondit la mère d'Adrien. Maintenant, dites moi où est mon fils.

\- Je suis désolé, lui et Jeffrey viennent juste de repartir. Il va vous falloir un peu de temps avant d'être réunis.

La mère d'Adrien le fixa sans rien dire puis fit volte face et repartit sans se retourner. Le Voyageur se sentait désolé pour elle, même s'il avait tout fait pour qu'elle soit tenue dans l'ignorance il comprenait son chagrin. Il ne connaissait que trop la souffrance d'être loin de ses enfants, même si on faisait le choix de partir librement, pour les garder en sécurité. Il l'avait éprouvé plus d'une fois.

D'un seul coup il sentait le poids des ans peser bien plus lourdement sur ses épaules. Il avait passé tellement de temps à courir le monde pour accomplir la mission qu'il s'était fixé qu'il en avait manqué la majeure partie des vies de ses enfants, désormais il était trop tard, aussi bien pour les regrets que pour changer quoi que ce soit.

Il quitta la chambre, en referma la porte et regagna sa propre chambre avec lenteur.

Plus que jamais il se sentait las et pas loin de céder au découragement. Il était plus que temps pour lui de passer le relais, mais à qui ?

Lucas, celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme étant son successeur lui avait affirmé quelques jours plus tôt qu'il ne tenait pas à prendre la relève, qu'il préférait continuer à veiller sur son fils et sur la petite Viviane.

Le Voyageur avait bien essayé d'argumenter, mais Lucas était resté inflexible. Il ne voulait pas passer sa vie sur les routes, loin de ceux qu'il aimait, loin de sa famille et de ses amis.

Cela remettait en question tous les projets du Voyageur, il avait d'un seul coup réalisé que ce qu'il tenait pour acquis était loin de l'être.

Il était très inquiet, même s'il ne se croyait pas indispensable, même s'il savait que la mission qu'il s'était fixé était dérisoire, il n'en restait pas moins très attaché.

Il s'était battu une bonne partie de sa vie pour son projet, l'idée de le voir mourir avec lui le désespérait.

Il ne voulait pas accepter qu'une telle chose se produise, il lui fallait absolument trouver quelqu'un pour prendre la relève, quelqu'un qui saurait comprendre son importance, qui aurait la même passion, le même dévouement.

Il avait toujours cru que Lucas était cette personne, comment avait il pu se tromper à ce point ? Comment avait il pu passer à côté des changements qui étaient survenus dans l'esprit de celui qu'il avait choisi ?

L'idée d'avoir fait fausse route, de le faire encore, lui traversa l'esprit, et cela était des plus désagréable.

Ignorant l'état d'esprit du Voyageur Adrien et Jeffrey s'étaient réfugiés dans l'une des classes du collège d'Adrien.

Ce n'était pas le meilleur des endroits où aller, mais Adrien n'avait pas eu d'autre idée. Ils avaient au moins la certitude que personne ne viendrait les y déranger, l'établissement était désormais fermé pour toute la durée des vacances scolaires et s'il y restait du monde ces gens avaient peu de raisons de monter dans une salle de classe.

Adrien posta cependant Plagg en surveillance, pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise et contre toute attente, le kwami noir ne se fit pas prier pour lui obéir.

Adrien en fut soulagé, Jeffrey et lui avaient besoin de faire le point et ils seraient plus à leur aise sans que Plagg ne s'en mêle.

Il se détourna pour rassembler ses idées et Jeffrey en profita pour inspecter les alentours, curieux de ce que pouvait bien être une salle de cours, lieu où il entrait pour la première fois. Il fut un peu déçu par le décor simple des lieux. Il s'était imaginé que ce serait plus agréable à contempler. Passer des heures dans un endroit pareil devait être prodigieusement ennuyant.

Pour le moment Adrien n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire et il redoutait qu'il en soit de même de Jeffrey.

Il fallait bien avouer qu'ils étaient partis poussés par l'impulsion du moment, parce que cela semblait être la chose à faire, mais avaient ils eu raison ? Rien n'était moins certain.

Adrien ne voulait pas l'admettre devant Jeffrey et Plagg, mais il n'était pas loin d'avoir peur...

Non, pour être honnête, il avait vraiment peur en fait.

 _A suivre_


	88. Chapter 88

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
88)Décisions et conséquences seconde partie**

Tikki avait rejoint Marinette aussi vite qu'elle l'avait pu. La jeune fille se tenait devant le manoir des Agreste, elle était plongée dans ses pensées, à un point tel qu'il fallu à Tikki plusieurs minutes pour attirer son attention.

Marinette tourna enfin les yeux vers elle.

\- Tikki... tu es revenue... souffla t'elle avec soulagement.

\- J'aurai tout fait pour revenir. Assura Tikki en se frottant contre sa joue.

Marinette ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Qu'a dit le grand gardien ? Questionna t'elle sans perdre de temps.

\- Il est de notre côté. Affirma aussitôt Tikki. Il m'a dit qu'Adrien était en sécurité, qu'on allait bientôt le revoir et que tout ce qui était en train de se produire était prévu depuis longtemps.

Marinette fronça les sourcils.

Elle était soulagé d'entendre que le grand gardien était de leur côté, mais le reste l'alarmait un peu. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Comment tout aurait pu être prévu de longue date ?

\- Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. Avoua Tikki. Il m'a juste dit que les prochaines semaines seraient sans doute décisives. J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus, mais il ne m'a pas répondu.

Marinette soupira à nouveau, elle n'était pas vraiment avancée de ce côté là et elle n'avait pas non plus réussi à voir Toshiko Mori, Gabriel Agreste ne s'était pas éloigné du bureau de son assistante une seule seconde.

Sans Tikki elle ne pouvait se risquer à approcher du manoir et même si elle pouvait à nouveau se transformer elle n'était pas certaine que cela soit une bonne idée de s'y rendre.

Après sa dernière rencontre avec le père d'Adrien elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se frotter à nouveau à lui.

Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire... rentrer chez elle était certes une option, mais elle ne voulait pas la choisir, pas tant qu'elle ne saurait pas où était Adrien.

Alors qu'elle hésitait sur la conduite à tenir une petite fille se mit à pleurer à quelques mètres d'elle.

Marinette se tourna vers elle instinctivement.

La petite fille était brune, elle devait avoir cinq ou six ans et portait une robe de chambre blanche sur une chemise de nuit verte, elle était pieds nus, ses cheveux bruns étaient en désordre et son visage inondé par les larmes se tournait en tous sens comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

Tikki et Marinette eurent toutes deux le sentiment que quelque chose clochait, ce n'était vraiment pas normal qu'une enfant de cet âge erre seule dans les rues de Paris, surtout dans cette tenue.

Elles regardèrent autour d'elles pour s'assurer que l'enfant était vraiment seule, mais elles ne virent rien d'anormal.

Marinette n'était pas tranquille pour autant, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser une enfant seule sur un trottoir.

\- Tikki, transforme moi et allons aider cette enfant.

Tikki la transforma et Marinette prit une profonde inspiration, elle n'avait pas trop la méthode avec les enfants, il n'y avait qu'à voir comment cela se passait le plus souvent avec Manon, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette petite fille seule dans les rues. L'enfant était visiblement terrifiée et il devait y avoir quelque part des parents qui se faisaient un sang d'encre pour elle.

Elle se rapprocha lentement.

\- Bonjour. Dit doucement Marinette en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de la petite.

La fillette cessa de pleurer, renifla et releva la tête pour fixer Marinette. Elle avait de grands yeux noirs rougis par les larmes qu'elle venait de verser.

\- Bonjour... souffla t'elle timidement.

Marinette lui sourit pour la rassurer et la mettre en confiance.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi je suis Ladybug.

\- Ana... souffla la petite.

\- Comment es tu arrivée ici Ana ? Demanda encore Marinette.

\- Je sais pas... je dormais dans mon lit et je me suis réveillée ici. Affirma l'enfant. Je sais pas où je suis...

Elle se remit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Ladybug hésita puis posa les mains sur les épaules de la petite.

\- Ana, ne pleure plus, je vais te ramener chez toi. Affirma t'elle.

\- Promis ? Questionna Ana en la fixant à travers ses larmes.

\- Promis. Répondit Marinette d'un ton qui se voulait assuré.

Elle était loin d'être tranquille, elle ne savait pas encore si elle parviendrait à retrouver la maison de la fillette sans aide, mais Ana n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, elle avait besoin d'entendre des mots qui puissent la rassurer.

Elle lui tendit les bras et Ana vint s'y blottir avec simplicité.

C'était une des choses qui surprenaient et ravissaient Marinette, cette capacité qu'avaient les enfants de changer d'humeur et d'accorder leur confiance.

Elle cala la petite fille avec soin et se redressa.

\- Tu as déjà volé Ana ? Demanda t'elle avec humour.

La fillette la regarda gravement.

\- Ça ne vole pas les gens. Dit elle d'un ton assuré.

\- Et bien, nous, nous allons voler. Assura Marinette. Mais d'abord, tu dois me dire à quoi ressemble ta maison.

Ana se lança dans une description détaillée de sa maison, ou du moins de la description qu'une enfant de son âge pourrait faire, ce qui n'avançait guère Marinette.

D'après ce que venait de lui dire la petite sa maison était très grande, avec un jardin, un potager et une aire de jeux. Elle se trouvait près d'un grand parc avec des arbres et un tas de choses.

Elle pourrait se trouver n'importe où.

Marinette refusait pourtant de baisser les bras, elle se devait au moins d'essayer. Il y avait beaucoup de villas dans le quartier, avec un peu de chance celle qu'habitait Ana n'était pas loin.

Elle utilisa la ceinture de la robe de chambre qui se révéla heureusement très longue pour assurer le meilleur maintien possible de l'enfant. Elle allait la tenir autant que cela lui serait possible mais elle préférait tout de même prendre des précautions.

\- Accroche toi de toutes tes forces. Dit elle doucement.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna Ana qui semblait se demander pourquoi elle faisait tout cela.

\- Parce que nous n'allons pas tarder à décoller. Répondit Marinette en lui souriant.

Ana s'accrocha de toutes ses forces et ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque Marinette lança son yoyo et les expédia toutes deux dans les airs.

Ana laissa échapper un petit cri effrayé et s'accrocha plus fort encore, puis elle regarda autour d'elle avec ébahissement tandis qu'elles montaient toujours plus haut.

\- Tout va bien se passer Ana, tu ne risques rien, je ne te laisserai pas tomber et nous allons retrouver ta maison. Regarde bien si tu la vois d'accord ? Elle risque d'être différente vue d'en haut, mais tu dois tout faire pour la reconnaître, d'accord ?

\- D'accord... dit la voix de la petite.

Marinette prit la direction du parc qui correspondait le plus à la description de la petite. Il leur fallu un bon moment pour y parvenir, la fillette regardait autour d'elle avec application.

Marinette la sentait trembler contre elle et cela l'alarma.

\- Ana, tu as froid ? Demanda t'elle.

\- Non, j'ai peur de ne pas reconnaître ma maison.

\- Je suis certaine que tu peux y arriver, tu es une petite fille très maline pas vrai ?

Ana tourna les yeux vers elle.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? On se connaît pas.

\- Parce que j'ai vu que tu cherchais ton chemin avant que je te rejoigne. Répondit Marinette.

Ana resta un moment silencieuse, à la regarder avec un peu de méfiance puis elle se détourna et poussa un cri de joie.

\- C'est le parc près de ma maison ! Elle est par là !

Elle tendit le bras pour indiquer la direction.

Marinette regagna la rue et regarda autour d'elle.

La rue où elles venaient d'arriver était calme, bordée de jolies villas d'un côté et de petits immeubles de l'autre.

Ana se mit à gigoter pour qu'elle la repose à terre.

Marinette défit la ceinture et laissa la petite glisser jusqu'au sol.

\- Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas que je te porte encore ? Tes pieds... objecta t'elle.

Ana ne l'écoutait plus, elle courait déjà dans la direction de sa maison.

Marinette la suivit.

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais malgré le calme environnant, elle ne se sentait pas tranquille, elle avait la désagréable impression de se jeter droit dans un piège.

Elle se fit plus attentive encore, mais une fois de plus, rien n'attira son attention.

Ana s'arrêta devant un grand portail de fer forgé et se mit à sautiller en battant des mains.

\- C'est ici ! C'est chez moi ! Cria t'elle à Marinette.

Marinette la rejoignit et considéra le portail, elle ne parvenait pas à voir la maison, elle était cachée par le portail et par la végétation, contrairement aux maisons voisines elle avait été construite en retrait de la rue.

Marinette sonna à la porte et attendit, se préparant à être accueillie comme elle l'était en général par l'assistante de Gabriel Agreste au manoir de son ami.

De longues minutes passèrent sans que personne ne réponde et elle commençait à se dire que l'endroit était désert et qu'elle ferait mieux de conduire Ana dans un poste de police lorsque le portail s'ouvrit soudain sans bruit sur un jeune homme de grande taille, aux cheveux noirs grisonnant sur les tempes et aux yeux gris, qui la fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait visiblement à parler Ana lui sauta au cou.

\- Papa ! J'ai eu si peur !

Il la tint à bout de bras, la regardant avec ébahissement.

\- Qu'est-ce que... murmura t'il.

\- Papa, c'est moi Ana, tu me reconnais pas ? Gémit la petite.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avec une expression accablée qui étonna Marinette.

Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à un père heureux de revoir sa fille, pourtant Ana s'accrochait à lui comme si elle était certaine qu'il était bien son père. Se pourrait il qu'elle soit en train de prendre ses désirs pour des réalités et que finalement elles ne soient pas du tout au bon endroit, qu'elles soient en train de déranger quelqu'un qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elles faisaient ici ?

Elle se rapprocha et toussota pour attirer son attention.

Les yeux tristes de l'homme se posèrent sur elle.

\- Vous êtes Ladybug... souffla t'il avec une pointe d'angoisse.

\- Oui. Je suis vraiment navrée de vous déranger, Ana m'a affirmé vivre ici. Dit Marinette avec précaution. Êtes vous son père ?

L'homme reposa les yeux sur la petite qui le fixait toujours, les yeux emplis de larmes. Ana s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à ses épaules.

Il hocha lentement la tête.

\- Oui, je suis son père. Admit il finalement. Pardonnez moi ce manque de réactions, je suis encore sous le choc, elle avait disparu si soudainement, sans aucune trace, la police n'avait rien trouvé qui permette de la retrouver, je ne pensais jamais la revoir.

Sa voix tremblait un peu, il semblait mal à l'aise et Marinette ressentit de nouveau l'impression étrange que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Oui, quelque chose clochait, Ana ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui qu'elle disait être son père et qui venait de confirmer les faits, mais après tout, il était possible que la petite ressemble plus à sa mère qu'à son père et qu'effectivement il soit encore sous le choc de revoir une enfant qu'il pensait perdue.

Elle fut tentée de poser des questions, mais elle ne voulait pas le faire en présence d'Ana.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne au poste de police qui s'occupe de sa disparition ? Demanda t'elle. Je pourrai leur expliquer ce que je sais.

\- Papa, je suis fatiguée. Se mit à geindre Ana. Je veux pas aller à la police. Je veux aller dans ma chambre.

\- Je vous remercie de votre proposition, mais vous avez entendu Ana, elle a besoin de repos, nous irons demain. Dit l'homme. Merci encore pour votre aide, je ne crois pas que votre témoignage soit nécessaire, Ana et moi suffiront.

Sous les yeux surpris de Marinette il commença à refermer le portail, comme s'il avait hâte de prendre congé.

La voix d'Ana s'éleva, vibrante de larmes retenues.

\- Papa, je veux qu'elle reste jusqu'à ce que je dorme, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !

L'homme adressa un regard d'excuse à Marinette.

\- Je suis vraiment navré, j'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner. Dit il d'une voix curieusement triste.

Malgré l'impression désagréable qu'elle ressentait depuis un moment Marinette entra dans le jardin et l'homme referma la grille derrière eux.

La jeune héroïne était sur ses gardes, elle était de plus en plus persuadée que quelque chose n'était pas normal et qu'elle devait découvrir quoi.

Ana lui tendit les bras et elle la prit avec soulagement, avoir la petite dans les bras lui garantissait qu'elle pourrait la mettre en sécurité si le besoin se faisait sentir.

 _A suivre_


	89. Chapter 89

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
89)Décisions et conséquences dernière partie**

Elie n'aimait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer, pourquoi attirer l'héroïne de Paris chez eux ? Cela ne cadrait pas avec le plan d'origine... et surtout, où Anzu s 'était elle procuré un corps d'enfant ?

Il avait un peu peur de la réponse, mais surtout il enrageait de devoir attendre. S'il se risquait à questionner en présence de Ladybug la situation qui n'était déjà pas fameuse risquait de dégénérer encore plus.

Il ne tenait pas à être témoin d'un massacre.

Sa seule consolation était que sa gouvernante et les deux enfants de cette dernière avaient quitté la propriété la veille, partant pour un mois de vacances dans la famille de la jeune femme.

Cela avait été un soulagement pour lui, depuis qu'Anzu avait décidé de remplacer l'ancienne gouvernante, trop âgée pour poursuivre, par une jeune trentenaire veuve et mère de deux adorables bambins, il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ses distances, la jeune veuve lui plaisait beaucoup.

Il ferma le portail à regret et se retourna juste à temps pour rattraper le corps désormais inconscient de Ladybug ou plus exactement de celle qui se cachait sous l'identité de l'héroïne et qui n'avait plus ses boucles d'oreilles.

Anzu n'avait pas perdu de temps.

Il souleva l'héroïne entre ses bras et considéra la fillette qui s'était reçue souplement un peu plus loin lorsque sa victime s'était écroulée. Anzu arborait un sourire de triomphe qui l'écœura au plus haut point, et il s'écœura lui même d'être complice de tout cela.

Il s'assura que la malheureuse respirait normalement puis reporta son attention sur Anzu qui jouait avec les boucles d'oreilles.

\- Et maintenant ? Questionna t'il froidement.

\- Tu vas la porter au sous sol et la mettre en cage, je me charge du reste. Répondit Anzu d'un ton qui n'augurait rien de bon pour la jeune héroïne. Tu vas pouvoir avoir les vacances dont tu rêvais, je n'aurai pas besoin de toi avant un moment.

\- Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, j'aimerai savoir où tu as trouvé le corps que tu occupes. Répliqua Elie d'un ton glacial qui n'impressionna pas Anzu le moins du monde.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le corps qu'elle occupait comme si elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait puis haussa les épaules.

\- Oh, ça, c'est une gamine en mort cérébrale qui traînait dans un service d'un hôpital parisien, pratiquement un déchet dont ils n'arrivaient pas à se débarrasser, les parents s'accrochaient à l'espoir de son réveil. On peut dire que je leur ai rendu service.

Elie serra les dents, plus écœuré encore par l'explication. Les parents de la petite devaient se demander ce qu'il était advenu du corps de leur fille et ils ne sauraient probablement jamais la vérité.

Pour l'heure cependant, ce n'était pas la fillette qui le préoccupait le plus mais le sort qu'Anzu réservait à la jeune héroïne. Elle semblait tellement fragile ainsi évanouie entre ses bras. S'il l'avait croisée dans la rue il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il s'agissait d'une héroïne.

\- Et elle, que vas tu lui faire ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Répondit Anzu. Porte la en bas et pars en vacances.

Elie se détourna sans dire un mot, il avait très envie partir sans tarder et d'emporter la jeune fille, mais il savait qu'Anzu ne le laisserait pas sortir. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider l'héroïne, mais il pouvait agir autrement et il avait bien l'intention de le faire.

Anzu l'envoyait en vacances ? Parfait, il allait partir, mais ce serait un départ sans retour, il se le jurait. Elle allait avoir une sacrée surprise dans quelques jours.

Il descendit au sous sol et déposa l'adolescente dans la cage, l'installant avec précaution. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle, il en était désolé du fond du cœur.

Il referma la cage et remonta rapidement. Il prit quelques affaires dans sa chambre et quitta la propriété sans se retourner.

Dans la salle de classe Adrien, Plagg et Jeffrey se tendirent instinctivement à l'instant même où Anzu passa à l'attaque.

La même angoisse, la même certitude venait de les envahir.

Quelque chose venait d'arriver à Marinette et à Tikki.

La première réaction d'Adrien et de Plagg fut de foncer au secours de leurs amies mais Jeffrey et Jaxx les en empêchèrent en leur barrant la route.

Jaxx immobilisa Plagg tandis que la main de Jeffrey se refermait sur le bras d'Adrien qui essayait de le contourner.

Laissant Jaxx gérer Plagg Jeffrey se concentra sur Adrien.

Le visage du garçon avait pâli et ses yeux verts exprimaient toute son angoisse.

Jeffrey soupira.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le serrer entre ses bras comme il l'aurait fait pour Viviane, même si pour l'heure Adrien semblait avoir dix ans Jeffrey n'oubliait pas qu'il était bien plus âgé. Il méritait le respect. Il méritait également d'être rassuré, ou plus exactement d'en savoir plus.

\- Anzu ne les tuera pas, c'est toi qu'elle veut. Lui dit il.

Adrien le fixa d'un air égaré.

\- Mais... pourquoi ? Questionna t'il.

\- C'est à cause de la malédiction, mais aussi d'une très ancienne jalousie. Jaxx m'a expliqué les grandes lignes, ce n'est pas une très belle histoire je dois bien l'avouer, mais Anzu déteste les parents de Jaxx et elle en veut tout particulièrement à son père. Elle rêve de le détruire depuis qu'il est né.

\- Mais pourquoi et en quoi suis-je concerné ? En quoi Marinette est-elle concernée par cette malédiction ? S'emporta Adrien.

\- Il semblerait que les parents de Jaxx aient été condamnés à mourir et renaître depuis une éternité. Marinette et toi pourriez très bien être les derniers.

Adrien se raidit avant de se retourner pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as parfaitement entendu Adrien, tout laisse penser que vous êtes leurs derniers réceptacles.

Adrien réprima un frisson.

Être un héros, protéger Paris, se battre aux côtés de Ladybug en temps que Chat Noir était une chose, mais être le réceptacle d'une divinité maudite était très différent.

Il avait soudain très peur de ce qui l'attendait... non, en vérité, il redoutait de la réaction de Marinette lorsqu'elle découvrirait la vérité.

Elle avait déjà eu du mal à accepter d'être Ladybug, comment allait elle prendre le fait d'être un réceptacle ?

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Jeffrey et fila se réfugier à sa place. C'était une réaction puérile et il le savait mais il se sentit un peu mieux lorsqu'il y fut assis.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, qu'un très mauvais rêve, qu'il allait se réveiller dans son lit, qu'il serait à nouveau dans son corps d'adolescent et qu'il serait sur le point de voir ses amis, de faire des choses qu'il aimait faire et même des choses qu'il n'aimait pas faire.

Oui, en cet instant précis même faire une séance photo lui conviendrait tout à fait.

Jeffrey le laissa tranquille et se tourna vers Jaxx.

Plagg s'était rendu à l'avis de Jaxx mais il n'était pas calme pour autant, il voltigeait en tous sens tout en maugréant des propos indistincts.

« Je te laisse garder un œil sur eux, émit Jaxx, je vais informer Haloo et Zree de ce qu'il vient de se passer, s'ils ne s'en sont pas déjà rendu compte. Il est plus que temps d'agir. Je ne veux pas voir ces enfants payer le prix des erreurs du passé, surtout celles qui sont le fait d'une poignée d'imbéciles égoïstes et têtus. »

Jeffrey était tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

Tout en l'écoutant il surveillait Adrien du coin de l'œil.

Le garçon faisait de son mieux pour se montrer courageux mais cela lui demandait un bien grand effort.

Jeffrey était désolé de le voir ainsi, si désemparé, luttant pour ne pas céder à la peur et à la panique.

Jaxx s'éclipsa et rejoignit les deux kwamis fantômes.

\- Nous sommes déjà au courant. Déclara Zree. Cette nuit une action aura lieu. Une action qui va donner une nouvelle chance à certains de prendre une direction différente. Elle ne pourra hélas se produire qu'une seule fois.

Haloo approuva gravement les propos de sa compagne en hochant la tête.

Jaxx les considéra.

\- Ils ont décidé de passer à l'action ? Demanda t'il.

\- ELLE. Affirmèrent Haloo et Zree.

\- Elle seulement ? Pas Lui ? Questionna encore Jeffrey.

\- Il se tient toujours en retrait. Nous espérons que ce qu'Elle va faire saura le faire réagir. Répondit Haloo.

\- Cela ou autre chose. Ajouta Zree.

Elie passa des heures dans des avions, sautant d'un continent à un autre au gré des correspondances.

Il n'avait pas vraiment de destination précise, seulement un but et il ne reculerait devant rien pour l'atteindre.

Enfin, dans un petit héliport perdu quelque part dans une ville du Groenland nommée Tassilaq il se porta acquéreur d'un petit hydravion qui avait visiblement connu des jours meilleurs mais qui était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Il y embarqua en affirmant vouloir simplement faire un tour. Il donna un plan de vol réalisé à la hâte et qui ne correspondait pas le moins du monde au trajet qu'il avait prévu de faire et s'élança dans les airs.

C'était plus facile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Il n'avait pas peur, il n'avait pas de regrets non plus, sa vie ne lui avait jamais vraiment appartenu de toute façon. Il ne manquerait à personne en disparaissant.

Il vola au hasard un moment puis fit un tour pour s'assurer que le crash de son appareil ne ferait pas de victimes et ne serait pas la cause d'une catastrophe écologique et une fois assuré de cela il fit plonger l'appareil vers le sol.

Il ferma les yeux à la dernière seconde, presque malgré lui.

Le petit appareil percuta le sol avec violence et s'embrasa presque immédiatement, fort heureusement la zone parfaitement choisie empêcha tout embrasement des bois voisins, seuls quelques arbustes furent détruits par l'incident. Il se passa des jours avant que des chasseurs ne découvrent ce qui restait de l'épave, à savoir pas grand chose.

Ils rentrèrent signaler leur trouvaille et des secours furent envoyés pour inspecter les lieux.

L'épave fut enlevée et mise à la casse, il n'y avait rien à récupérer.

Du pilote et unique occupant, un certain Elie Price, on ne retrouva rien, il fut conclu qu'il avait du être pulvérisé au moment de l'impact ou que des animaux sauvages s'étaient emparés de sa dépouille.

Le jour de la capture de Ladybug par Anzu, lorsque la nuit fut enfin tombée sur Paris une forme féminine se matérialisa au sommet de la tour Eiffel.

Elle portait une longue robe aussi sombre que ses cheveux et ses yeux argentés brillaient comme des étoiles.

Elle resta un moment immobile puis baissa la tête pour regarder en bas.

Sur la vaste esplanade qu'elle contemplait se tenait un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux d'un blond très clair qui semblaient blancs à la lumière des lampadaires et aux yeux aussi argentés que ceux de la femme.

Il avait la tête renversée en arrière et semblait fixer la femme.

Une chouette harfang vint se poser sur son épaule gauche tandis qu'un loup gris et blanc arrivait en trottant silencieusement et glissait sa tête sous la main droite de l'homme. Tous trois regardèrent la femme agir.

Celle-ci esquissa un sourire puis elle écarta les bras et des nuées obscures se matérialisèrent autour d'elle, tourbillonnantes, s'étendant de plus en plus, s'éloignant d'elle lentement, comme dotées d'une vie propre.

Elles s'évaporèrent les unes après les autres, répandant leur noirceur dans des lieux bien précis, remplissant une mystérieuse mission.

La femme resta longuement immobile, jusqu'à ce que la dernière des ombres soit totalement dissipée, puis elle rejoignit le trio.

L'homme la reçut dans ses bras et la considéra gravement.

\- Est-ce fait ? Demanda t'il d'une voix grave.

Trop fatiguée pour parler la femme inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Le loup et la chouette disparurent, les laissant seuls tous les deux.

Ils étaient satisfaits, l'action avait été menée avec succès, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre et à voir ce qui allait en découler.

L'homme prit délicatement la femme dans ses bras et l'emporta.

Il savait qu'elle aurait besoin de lui dans les jours à venir, elle avait dépensé une quantité d'énergie immense pour agir et serait sans forces jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait réussi à la reconstituer.

Il allait devoir veiller sur elle et la protéger.

Il n'avait pas la moindre appréhension, il se savait fort et assez puissant pour réussir. Une puissance qu'il lui devait en grande partie et qu'il était heureux de pouvoir utiliser pour elle.

Par dessus tout, même s'il n'aimait pas la voir en position de faiblesse, il était heureux qu'elle ait décidé d'agir enfin. Il savait qu'elle en avait envie depuis très longtemps et qu'elle n'aurait aucun regret quoi qu'il puisse arriver par la suite.

 _A suivre_


	90. Chapter 90

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
90)Un matin ordinaire**

Adrien ouvrit un œil, puis le second et se redressa lentement, réprimant un bâillement.

Il faisait beau dehors, Plagg ronflait sur l'oreiller voisin du sien, tout était tranquille dans la chambre, tout était en ordre.

Plus exactement, tout était aussi en ordre que cela pouvait l'être lorsqu'on partageait les lieux avec un kwami amateur de fromage, curieux et peu ordonné. Il y avait encore des boites vides sur le sol non loin du lit et il ferait mieux de se lever pour les faire disparaître avant que Nathalie n'entre pour lui donner son emploi du temps de la journée.

A cet instant précis Adrien sentit comme un pincement au cœur qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il eut le sentiment qu'il venait de songer à quelque chose de désagréable, mais cette pensée semblait s'être évaporée avant même de naître tout à fait.

Il tenta quelques secondes de la faire revenir, en vain, et renonça avec un hochement d'épaules. Il avait d'autres préoccupations en tête après tout. Ramasser ces maudites boites, réveiller Plagg avant que Nathalie n'entre...

La sensation revint le titiller et cela l'agaça quelque peu. C'était pénible cette impression de manquer quelque chose.

Il se leva et ramassa les boites qu'il fit disparaître dans un sac qu'il s'était acheté afin de cacher les traces de l'appétit démesuré du kwami noir pour le fromage, ou plus exactement pour le camembert.

Alors qu'il refermait la fermeture éclair d'un geste brusque Plagg s'éveilla et tourna vers lui des yeux jaunes.

Adrien sentit une fois de plus la sensation venir le chatouiller, mais une fois encore il ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce qui causait ce phénomène.

Ce n'était que Plagg, et il était comme d'ordinaire, il se réveillait à contre cœur et n'allait sans doute pas tarder à râler qu'il avait faim et à réclamer une autre portion de fromage.

Adrien tira une boite neuve du placard où il avait pris la précaution d'en faire une provision, placard qu'il était obligé de remplir régulièrement, d'ailleurs il devrait bientôt penser à le faire, les camemberts ayant une fâcheuse tendance à disparaître comme neige au soleil. Il avait bien pensé y mettre un cadenas, mais il avait renoncé, Plagg lui ayant démontré qu'il pouvait ouvrir sans peine un coffre fort et qu'il passait à travers les parois les plus épaisses, investir dans un outil serait une perte de temps et d'argent.

Il eut à peine le temps de brandir le fromage que Plagg fonçait sur lui pour s'en emparer avec un ronronnement d'aise.

Adrien le regarda manger en souriant.

Oui, c'était un jour comme les autres, et peu importait ce curieux sentiment de manque qui le tourmentait, cette désagréable impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait beau se creuser la tête il ne parvenait pas à trouver ce qui pouvait lui donner cette impression et il faisait bien trop beau pour qu'il se laisse miner.

Surtout, il en avait fini avec les épreuves, avec Chloé également, il allait pouvoir profiter d'un peu de temps libre avant que ne commence le tournage auquel son père l'avait inscrit sans lui demander son avis.

Penser au tournage le fit soupirer.

Il n'était toujours pas emballé par l'idée. Il aurait sans doute du sauter de joie à l'idée de faire partie d'un tournage, mais c'était loin d'être quelque chose qui le ravisse.

Il avait beau savoir que de nombreux garçons de son âge auraient sans doute tout donné pour être à sa place, lui aurait probablement tout donné pour ne pas l'être.

Pour peu que des fans soient informés il n'aurait sans doute que peu de répit. Depuis quelques mois les efforts de promotion de son père avaient porté leurs fruits, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et cela avait eu des conséquences aussi bien pour sa carrière que pour lui. Il avait parfois du mal à sortir dans la rue sans être harcelé, et il n'aimait pas cela du tout.

Les moments où il était Chat Noir n'en étaient devenus que plus précieux encore. Dans ces moments là il n'y avait personne pour lui courir après et le regarder comme s'il était une friandise.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Ça, c'était peu dire, il pouvait compter sur Ladybug pour lui remettre les pieds sur terre et le traiter comme n'importe quel garçon. Ou plus exactement, le remettre à sa place sans ménagement lorsqu'il lui faisait des avances. Cela l'avait peiné au début, puis il avait commencé à apprécier cette attitude rafraîchissante.

Il espérait qu'il y aurait bientôt une alerte, il commençait à trouver le temps long, cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir sa Lady et elle lui manquait. Son sourire, son sens de la répartie, son courage... il avait hâte de retrouver tout cela.

Bien sur, il avait apprécié ce moment de répit qui lui avait permis de se préparer aux examens mais à présent il trouvait vraiment suspect que le Papillon ne donne plus signe de vie. Il doutait fort que leur ennemi soit parti en vacances, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Encore qu'après tellement de temps passé à leur envoyer des akumatisés le méchant en question avait peut être eu un coup de fatigue et avait décidé de s'accorder un peu de repos.

Il esquissa un sourire en imaginant le Papillon partant en vacances.

Comment un vilain partait il en vacances ?

Prenait il sa voiture en programmant son GPS ?

Préférait il le train ?

Optait il pour l'avion plus rapide ?

Ou peut être était il de ceux qui aimaient les croisières en bateau...

Cette fois Adrien pouffa en imaginant le Papillon sur un paquebot en train de siroter un cocktail confortablement installé dans un transat.

Plagg le regarda sans cesser de grignoter son fromage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse gamin ? Lança t'il entre deux bouchées.

\- Rien d'important. Répondit gaiement Adrien.

Il était de trop bonne humeur pour avoir envie de tout expliquer au kwami noir et risquer de le voir se moquer de lui.

Il sortit un autre camembert et laissa Plagg à son festin pour se diriger vers la salle de bains. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait au cours de la journée mais il tenait à être propre.

Lorsqu'il ressortit Plagg n'était plus en vue mais Nathalie attendait, assise sur son canapé.

Adrien ressentit de nouveau la sensation et se félicita d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de prendre des vêtements propres avant de filer dans la salle de bains. Cela leur évitait un moment d'embarras.

Il ne tenta même pas de protester qu'il avait droit à un minimum d'intimité, Nathalie ne l'écouterait pas plus que ne l'aurait fait son père.

\- J'imagine que vous m'apportez l'emploi du temps d'aujourd'hui. Dit il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

\- En effet, votre père tient à ce que vous vous rendiez là où vont se dérouler les castings pour le film où vous allez faire vos débuts d'acteur. Il pense qu'il est bon que vous puissiez voir qui se présente à ce genre de recrutement.

\- Pourquoi pense t'il cela ? Questionna Adrien intrigué.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que son père espérait en lui demandant une chose pareille.

\- Il ne m'a pas donné plus de détails. Dépêchez vous d'aller prendre votre petit déjeuner, nous devons y être pour dix heures et il est déjà neuf heures.

Adrien la regarda ressortir et laissa échapper un soupir.

Lui qui aurait tellement voulu avoir une journée de répit... il aurait du se douter que son père ne l'entendrait pas de cette oreille.

\- Plagg ? Souffla t'il.

\- Je suis là. Répondit le kwami en le rejoignant et en se posant sur son épaule.

\- J'imagine que tu as tout entendu.

\- En effet, j'ai l'impression que nous allons bien nous amuser aujourd'hui.

Adrien haussa les sourcils.

S'amuser ? Décidément, son kwami et lui avaient des conceptions de l'amusement vraiment à l'opposé.

Il préféra ne pas argumenter, il avait déjà essayé et il n'y était jamais parvenu. Plagg voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot.

Il se dirigea sans entrain vers la salle à manger après que Plagg se soit glissé dans l'une de ses poches.

Il grignota à peine. Il n'avait vraiment plus faim après avoir appris ce que son père avait prévu pour lui ce jour là.

Lorsqu'il grimpa en voiture aux côtés de Nathalie sans avoir aperçu son père une seule seconde il était résigné à passer une très mauvaise journée.

Il essaya de se convaincre qu'il se trompait et qu'il pourrait tout de même s'amuser à ce casting, après tout, il n'y allait pas pour être retenu mais pour voir qui d'autre le serait et qui y participerait, peut être qu'en faisant des efforts il pourrait passer un bon moment et même s'amuser.

Ce fut de bien meilleure humeur qu'il descendit de la voiture au terme du voyage.

Il regarda d'un air un peu surpris l'endroit où ils venaient d'arriver.

Il s'était attendu à se retrouver dans un studio de cinéma ou sur lieu qui ressemblerait à un plateau de tournage, mais, comme cela était parfois le cas lorsqu'il avait des séances de pose, il se trouvait face à un bâtiment des plus banals.

C'était l'arrière d'un immeuble parisien comme les autres, de facture ancienne, avec l'usure du temps et de la pollution qu'arborait de nombreux bâtiments parisiens. Adrien fut soulagé qu'on le fasse entrer par derrière, il devait y avoir sur l'avant tout un tas de participants au casting qu'il préférait éviter pour le moment. Il n'avait aucune envie de débuter sa journée par une foule surexcitée. La première fois qu'on lui avait demandé de signer un autographe il avait regardé la jeune fille rougissante avec surprise. Il avait eu du mal à comprendre la demande, il n'était qu'un jeune mannequin, pas un chanteur ni qui que ce soit du même acabit. Il avait signé pour lui faire plaisir et les cris de joie qui avaient suivi son geste furent une surprise de plus, assez pénibles au demeurant.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps. Commenta Nathalie en voyant qu'il ne faisait pas mine d'avancer plus loin. Nous sommes attendus et il est presque dix heures.

Adrien lui emboîta docilement le pas.

Ils passèrent une petite porte et remontèrent un long couloir étroit assez mal éclairé. Le gorille fermait la marche.

Adrien sentit une envie d'éternuer lui chatouiller le nez, des oiseaux s'étaient visiblement introduits dans les lieux par une fenêtre laissée ouverte, ils n'étaient plus là mais il y avait des plumes partout et aussi autre chose qu'il ne préférait pas identifier.

Malgré ses efforts il ne put se retenir longtemps et ce fut les yeux pleins de larmes qu'il atteignit enfin l'escalier où s'était déjà engagée Nathalie.

Il le monta aussi vite que possible et s'essuya les yeux avec soulagement, tout en laissant échapper un dernier éternuement.

Il espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres oiseaux là où ils allaient, son allergie était vraiment une malédiction.

\- Adrien, tout va bien ? Questionna Nathalie d'un ton préoccupé.

Elle l'observait avec attention, sans doute pour déterminer s'il pouvait se rendre sans attendre auprès du producteur ou s'il valait mieux patienter un peu.

\- Tout va bien. Lui assura Adrien. Ce n'est que mon allergie.

\- Je sais bien Adrien, elle n'est heureusement pas trop grave, mais votre père tient à ce que vous fassiez bonne impression. Répondit Nathalie.

Adrien serra les dents. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude cela lui faisait toujours un peu mal de constater que ce n'était pas vraiment de lui dont on se souciait mais de l'image qu'on attendait de lui.

\- Je suis vraiment navré d'avoir une faiblesse. Répliqua t'il amèrement. Dans une minute cela sera passé.

Il se détourna et prit une profonde inspiration.

Ses yeux ne pleuraient plus mais ils continuaient à le brûler, il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était du à son allergie ou à autre chose.

Nathalie le laissa tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne vers elle.

Au bout d'un moment il le fit en arborant un sourire qui était aussi faux que l'enthousiasme qu'il avait l'intention de montrer jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

 _A suivre_

 _Et voila ! On arrive enfin dans le vif du sujet, on peut dire que cela a pris un certain temps, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je commençais à désespérer d' parvenir. Mais voila, tout vient à point à celui qui sait attendre et nous y sommes. Reste à savoir ce qui attend nos héros à l'avenir. En ce qui me concerne, si ce qui m'attend sont quelques petits mots, même pour critiquer, je ne m'en plaindrai pas. Comme tous les auteurs j'ai la faiblesse d'aimer savoir ce que pensent les lecteurs._


	91. Chapter 91

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
91)Un début de matinée désastreux**

Marinette se réveilla en sursaut, réprimant un cri au dernier moment. Tikki s'empressa auprès d'elle, visiblement soucieuse.

\- Marinette, est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, après avoir regardé autour d'elle d'un air désorienté et constaté qu'elle était dans sa chambre elle se sentit tout d'abord un peu mieux, puis l'angoisse lui revint et elle se mit à pleurer, recroquevillée sur elle même.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait et pourquoi elle ressentait une telle angoisse alors qu'elle était chez elle, en sécurité.

Tikki se posa près d'elle, désolée de la voir dans cet état et ne sachant que faire pour lui venir en aide. Elle avait beau savoir que quelque chose s'était produit elle était dans l'incapacité d'en parler avec la jeune fille. Il y avait des règles qu'il valait mieux ne pas enfreindre et des personnes à ne pas contrarier.

Elle elle se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il s'était produit la veille et elle savait que quelqu'un de puissant avait agi au cours de la nuit pour modifier le destin et les souvenirs de plusieurs personnes. Elle avait ressenti les ombres qui s'étaient infiltrées en Marinette et elle avait reconnu le pouvoir de la plus redoutable des Nocturnes, Ombre Nuit en personne.

Étant à l'origine un esprit diurne Tikki ne dépendait pas d'Ombre Nuit, qui régnait sur les esprits de la nuit, les Nocturnes comme ils se plaisaient à se nommer, mais elle la connaissait.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait motivé ce puissant esprit de la nuit, qui se manifestait en des temps reculés sous la forme d'un dragon d'un bleu si foncé qu'il semblait presque noir, mais si cela les avait sauvé Marinette et elle, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Elle n'en était pas pour autant au point d'être désireuse de remercier Ombre Nuit, étant une diurne elle avait appris à se méfier des Nocturnes et elle préférait attendre de voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque malice derrière tout cela.

Elle était également surprise qu'Ombre Nuit se soit opposée à Anzu, elles étaient toutes deux des Nocturnes, n'auraient elles pas du être alliées ?

Tikki devait bien avouer qu'elle savait en vérité très peu de choses sur Ombre Nuit, celui qui veillait sur les esprits diurnes n'aimait pas que l'on parle d'elle et par conséquent très peu d'esprits s'y risquaient.

Oui, le dragon blanc, gardien des esprits diurnes, n'était pas un être que l'on pouvait défier et nul ne le faisait ouvertement.

Lui et Ombre Nuit existaient bien avant la naissance de Tikki et elle n'aurait su dire leurs âges, elle savait seulement qu'ils étaient en froid, ou plus exactement que Source, le dragon blanc, ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Ombre Nuit pour des raisons qu'il se gardait bien d'expliquer.

Elle avait eu parfois la tentation de questionner Plagg sur ces raisons mais elle n'en avait jamais eu le courage. Elle avait bien trop peur de déclencher la colère de Source.

Pour l'heure cependant, les querelles des deux dragons ne la préoccupaient pas le moins du monde, elle ne pensait qu'à calmer les angoisses de Marinette.

Elle lui murmura des paroles apaisantes jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille cesse de pleurer et attendit qu'elle la regarde enfin.

\- Tout va bien Marinette, c'est fini. Dit elle encore de sa petite voix flûtée.

\- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ? Demanda Marinette d'une voix qui tremblait un peu.

Tikki hocha la tête, un peu honteuse de mentir de la sorte, mais n'ayant pas vraiment d'autre option. Pour que Marinette retrouve la paix de l'esprit elle devait agir ainsi.

Elle prit un mouchoir et essuya le visage trempé de larmes de l'adolescente.

\- Oui, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et maintenant il fait jour. Une belle journée commence. Qu'as tu prévu de faire ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de programme. Soupira Marinette.

Au même instant son téléphone portable se mit à sonner et elle se précipita pour répondre, accueillant avec plaisir cette diversion qui la détournait de ses angoisses et du fait qu'elle n'avait vraiment rien de prévu, ce qui était pour le moins déprimant en un jour de vacances d'été.

C'était Alya et elle semblait au comble de l'excitation.

\- Marinette ! Bonjour !

\- Bonjour Alya, qu'est-ce qui me vaut un appel si matinal ? Répondit Marinette.

Il y eu un silence à l'autre bout du fil puis Alya laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié.

\- Oublié quoi ? Questionna Marinette complètement perdue.

Alya soupira à nouveau, un soupir accablé et quelque peu teinté d'irritation.

\- Marinette, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Le casting c'est aujourd'hui. Je suis en chemin pour passer te chercher.

Marinette réprima une grimace, elle pensait que son amie aurait oublié cette histoire de tournage ou que du moins elle aurait fini par comprendre que cela ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester, son amie avait déjà raccroché.

Elle reposa son téléphone en secouant la tête avec accablement. Comme si avoir fait de très mauvais rêves dont elle ne se souvenait pas clairement mais qui avaient été des plus pénibles si elle jugeait par l'état dans lequel elle s'était trouvée au réveil, ne suffisait pas, elle allait devoir affronter une Alya très désireuse de la traîner dans un endroit où elle ne voulait pas aller pour assister à un événement qui ne la concernait pas le moins du monde.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit les bras écartés, épuisée par avance.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à faire entendre raison à son amie, Alya ne connaissait pas vraiment le sens du mot non, ou tout du moins elle semblait l'avoir banni de son vocabulaire.

En plus il s'agissait d'un casting pour un film sur Ladybug...

Elle attrapa son oreiller et le plaqua sur son visage.

Un film sur Ladybug... un autre cauchemar pour elle. Bien pire que celui de la nuit, celui qui allait suivre ne lui laisserait aucune chance de s'en sortir en s'éveillant.

\- Marinette, si ton amie doit venir tu devrais t'habiller. Lui souffla Tikki avec douceur.

Marinette repoussa l'oreiller et se redressa à contre cœur.

\- Je pourrai peut être rester au lit et dire que je suis malade. Marmonna t'elle.

\- Personne n'y croira. Assura Tikki. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'être malade. Et puis tu devrais profiter de l'occasion pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qui va se produire au cours de ce tournage et pourquoi il a été décidé de faire un film sur Ladybug. Ce n'est pas un sujet anodin.

Marinette se tourna vers sa kwami, brusquement alarmée.

\- Que veux tu dire ? Tu crois que... le Papillon pourrait être derrière tout cela ? Questionna t'elle avec angoisse.

C'était la pire des éventualités à ses yeux. Un tournage organisé par le Papillon ? Un piège à n'en point douter et Alya qui voulait les y précipiter !

\- Marinette, calme toi. Intervint Tikki en réalisant que l'adolescente était sur le point de paniquer. Je n'ai jamais dit que le Papillon était derrière tout cela, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait l'être.

Marinette se figea et laissa échapper un profond soupir, entre accablement et soulagement.

\- Tu as raison, je me fais des films... avoua t'elle. Bien sur qu'il n'y est pour rien. Un super méchant ça ne prépare pas de tournage de cinéma. Il n'en a pas besoin.

Elle retrouva le sourire. Pas longtemps cependant.

Le Papillon n'était sans doute pour rien derrière cette histoire de film sur Ladybug mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle allait devoir se rendre au casting pour faire plaisir à Alya et qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie.

Elle s'habilla en vitesse, des habits qui avaient sa préférence et descendit dire bonjour à ses parents en attendant l'arrivée de son amie.

Elle en profita pour leur parler de ce qu'elle allait faire ce jour là.

Ses parents furent intrigués par le fait qu'elle se rende à un casting. Son père se montra le plus réticent.

\- Un casting ? Je ne suis pas certain d'aimer cela... tu es encore si jeune. Dit il d'un ton préoccupé.

\- Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je sois retenue, je suis bien trop banale pour être remarquée. Fit valoir Marinette. En plus je n'y vais que pour faire plaisir à Alya et pour voir un peu comment tout cela se passe. Je serai vite de retour et nous n'en parlerons plus.

\- Chéri, c'est une bonne expérience pour notre fille, intervint sa mère en posant doucement la main sur le bras de son époux, elle va pouvoir découvrir des choses nouvelles et cela lui donnera un peu plus d'assurance. Tu sais combien elle peut être maladroite lorsque quelque chose la stresse. Passer un peu de temps sur un plateau de tournage lui fera sans doute du bien.

Marinette vit son père réfléchir et croisa mentalement les doigts pour qu'il continue à être contre l'idée qu'elle se rende sur le plateau de tournage, ce qui lui permettrait de dire à Alya qu'elle ne pouvait pas y aller.

A son grand dépit au bout d'un long moment il se rendit à l'avis de son épouse. Marinette fut à deux doigts de lui dire de rester sur sa première impression et de lui interdire formellement d'aller au casting. Que ce n'était pas un lieu pour elle.

Mais ce ne fut pas ce qu'il se décida à lui dire au final.

\- Ta mère a raison, cela te fera du bien de tenter cette expérience. Bien sur, tu vas sûrement rentrer déçue, mais cela te forgera le caractère, tu auras bien d'autres refus dans la vie tu sais ?

Marinette hocha docilement la tête. Un peu blessée tout de même qu'il parte du principe qu'elle allait être déçue, ce qui voulait clairement dire qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse retenir l'intérêt des responsables du casting.

Même si elle n'avait aucune envie de participer au tournage, elle trouvait quelque peu vexant que tout le monde, y compris son père, soit persuadé qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

De la part de Chloé Bourgeois qui se prenait pour le centre du monde et ne perdait pas une occasion de tenter de la rabaisser cela n'avait rien de bien surprenant, mais de la part de son père qui aurait du être de son côté...

Ce fut donc la mort dans l'âme qu'elle patienta jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Alya.

Son amie réalisa immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle prit le temps de saluer les parents de Marinette avant d'entraîner la jeune fille au dehors.

\- Mari, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Questionna Alya.

\- J'ai fait de mauvais rêves. Soupira Marinette.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment, je sais seulement qu'ils devaient être très effrayants, je me suis réveillée à la limite de hurler de terreur.

Alya posa la main sur son épaule et la fit s'asseoir sur le premier banc qu'elle trouva.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas passé une très bonne nuit, mais ce n'étaient que de mauvais rêves Mari, pas la réalité et maintenant tu es réveillé, il fait jour, il fait beau et je suis là avec toi. Je te promets qu'aucun mauvais rêve ne viendra te déranger tant que je serai là. Dit elle avec un aplomb qui fit sourire Marinette.

\- J'imagine que cela fait partie de tes pouvoirs de licorne. Plaisanta t'elle, faisant allusion à ce qu'Alya avait dit un jour à Manon pour la faire tenir tranquille.

Alya lui fit un clin d'oeil.

\- Absolument ! Assura t'elle en souriant largement.

Elle bondit ensuite sur ses pieds et tendit la main à Marinette.

\- Et maintenant en route, nous avons un casting qui nous attend ! Ne soyons pas en retard !

Marinette pouffa, elle pouvait compter sur Alya pour suivre ses idées jusqu'au bout quoi qu'il arrive. Elle était fermement décidée à participer à cet événement et rien ne la ferait reculer.

Alya fronça soudain les sourcils, elle étudia Marinette et secoua la tête.

\- Mari, je n'avais pas fait attention, ça ne va pas du tout. Soupira t'elle.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna Marinette.

Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi son amie lui disait cela.

\- Tu n'es pas du tout habillée pour un casting. Précisa Alya.

Marinette haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis habillée comme j'aime l'être, où est le problème ? Tu me vois ainsi tous les jours.

\- Mais nous n'allons pas à un casting tous les jours. Tu aurais du soigner ton apparence.

\- Il est trop tard pour que je me change de toute manière, nous serions en retard. Répliqua Marinette qui n'avait aucune envie de changer quoi que ce soit à sa tenue favorite.

Alya secoua la tête avec agacement, mais elle se remit en route.

\- Tout de même... tu aurais pu prendre une autre tenue.

\- Ce serait un problème si je voulais participer, mais je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être actrice. Commenta Marinette.

 _A suivre_


	92. Chapter 92

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
92)Un réalisateur surprenant**

Adrien poussa un soupir de soulagement en se retrouvant dans une petite pièce bien tenue mais cruellement dépouillée, il prit place dans un fauteuil comme lui demandait Nathalie et commença à patienter en regardant autour de lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes la porte se rouvrit sur un jeune homme mince et nerveux dont les cheveux bruns étaient en désordre et dont le regard marron exprimait une certaine lassitude.

Il posa un regard peu amène sur Adrien qui cessa d'étudier la pièce, laquelle ne présentait en vérité que peu d'intérêt. En dehors des fauteuils elle était vide pas même un tableau ou un poster pour orner les murs, les fenêtres étaient munies de vitres en verre dépoli qui ne permettaient pas de voir au dehors.

\- C'est vous l'enfant star imposé par les sponsors ? Lança l'arrivant d'une voix froide. Le réalisateur est occupé, il viendra vous faire un topo dans un moment, d'ici là ne bougez pas de cette pièce. Personne ici n'a besoin qu'un gosse de riches vienne faire un caprice, c'est déjà assez la panique.

Adrien se sentit rougir, il ignorait jusqu'à cet instant que sa présence sur le tournage était une chose imposée, il n'avait du moins pas le souvenir que son père ait pris le temps de le prévenir et de le préparer à cette constatation.

Un regard à Nathalie qui avait désormais les lèvres pincées et le regard dur lui apprit qu'elle n'était probablement pas plus au courant que lui, ce qui ne fut pas exactement un réconfort.

Il se renfonça contre le dossier de son siège, souhaitant être ailleurs et ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il convenait de faire ou de dire à présent.

Le jeune homme semblait ne pas attendre de réponse, il ne tarda pas à tourner les talons et ressortit sans un regard en arrière ni un seul autre mot.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls Adrien entendit Nathalie s'éclaircir la voix.

\- Je suis vraiment navrée Adrien, dit l'assistante de son père, j'ignorais ce détail. Je vais de ce pas faire en sorte que ce comportement inacceptable ne se reproduise pas.

Elle quitta la pièce à son tour sans lui laisser l'occasion de la retenir.

Adrien ferma les yeux.

Un enfant star lui ? Il ne se sentait pas du tout en être un, il ne tenait pas le moins du monde à être considéré de la sorte et il espérait que l'opinion du jeune homme brun n'était pas celle de tous ceux dont il allait croiser la route au cours de ce tournage. Si tel était le cas il allait vraiment regretter d'avoir été choisi.

Il pouvait quoi qu'il en soit abandonner définitivement l'espoir d'être renvoyé du tournage, s'il avait été imposé par les sponsors personne ne s'y risquerait.

Encore que... vu ce que l'on pensait de lui, il y avait des chances pour que le réalisateur fasse son possible pour l'écarter.

Il secoua la tête avec accablement. Quoi qu'il en soit il avait déjà hâte de voir la fin de tout cela.

Au bout d'un assez long moment Nathalie revint, son visage sombre indiquait clairement que sa démarche n'avait pas été couronnée de succès, si tant était qu'elle ait réussi à la présenter à qui de droit.

Adrien, qui avait rouvert les yeux en entendant la porte bouger en grinçant de façon très désagréable, garda le silence pour ne pas empirer les choses.

Lorsque la porte se rouvrit finalement au bout d'un très très long temps d'attente, l'homme qui les rejoignit laissa Adrien muet de surprise.

Il avait déjà vu des tenues excentriques, mais jamais encore quelqu'un habillé comme celui qui venait d'entrer.

L'homme avait la quarantaine, les cheveux noirs un peu longs sur la nuque, il portait un costume de tweed d'un vilain brun terne où de fines rayures vertes et grises dessinaient un discret quadrillage. Une casquette marron faite dans le même tissus couvrait son crâne.

Adrien l'observa avec une certaine fascination et un peu d'inquiétude. C'était le genre de tenue que pourrait porter un akumatisé. Il chercha instinctivement les traces qui pourraient lui indiquer qu'il était bien en présence d'un envoyé du Papillon, mais rien ne laissait présager que tel était le cas.

Il en fut rassuré, il n'avait aucune envie de devoir affronter un nouvel ennemi, sans compter qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pourrait bien faire un réalisateur akumatisé et qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de le découvrir un jour.

Il s'étonna d'avoir instinctivement pensé que celui qui venait d'entrer puisse être le réalisateur, après tout il pouvait être n'importe qui.

Le regard de l'homme se posa sur lui, si empli d'hostilité que l'impression première d'Adrien s'en trouva confirmée, celui qui venait d'arriver était plus que probablement le réalisateur, le précédent s'était montré désagréable mais il était loin d'être aussi réfractaire à sa présence.

Il soutint le regard de l'homme en espérant que ce dernier n'allait pas prendre cela pour de l'insolence ou de la provocation. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se le mettre à dos mais il ne voulait pas non plus donner l'impression d'être un garçon timoré que l'on pouvait impressionner facilement.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il devait obéir à son père qu'il était prêt à se laisser marcher dessus pour autant, par un inconnu qu'il n'avait choisi de fréquenter encore moins que qui que ce soit d'autre.

Il devait absolument trouver le moyen d'expliquer la situation au réalisateur, ne ce fut-ce que pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la même galère, qu'il n'avait pas plus choisi de faire ce film que le réalisateur avait choisi de l'y faire tourner.

Prenant une profonde inspiration il se leva.

\- Vous devez être le réalisateur, je suis... commença t'il.

\- Je sais très bien qui vous êtes jeune homme, et vos propos confirment ce que je savais déjà sur vous, vous êtes présomptueux. Le coupa le réalisateur en lui enfonçant un doigt rageur dans la poitrine. Vous avez eu la lubie de tourner dans un film et votre famille s'est débrouillée pour vous obtenir un rôle. Le malheur a voulu que le choix se porte sur mon projet qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'un gamin trop gâté comme vous se mêle de l'affaire. J'imagine que pour vous et les vôtres mon film n'est qu'une plaisanterie sans importance, mais pour moi il est d'une importance capitale et je ne laisserai personne gâcher mes efforts par pur caprice. J'ai bien conscience que je ne peux pas refuser de vous donner un rôle et que votre famille entend que ce soit le premier, ils ont payé bien cher pour vous obtenir ce droit. J'imagine également qu'ils vous envoient ici, persuadés que l'affaire est entendue et que vous aurez ce que vous voulez, mais laissez moi vous dire que rien n'est moins certain. Vous êtes trop jeune pour incarner le héros de mon film. Le Chat Noir n'est en rien un gamin capricieux et mal élevé, j'ai de bien plus hautes ambitions pour ce rôle.

Sidéré par la diatribe et par le geste pour le moins agressifs, Adrien recula instinctivement, autant pour échapper au douloureux contact de ce doigt qui se pressait contre son buste que par pur réflexe.

En faisant ce mouvement il heurta le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter et perdit l'équilibre, retombant lourdement assis.

Nathalie s'empressa aussitôt auprès de lui, visiblement inquiète pour lui.

\- Adrien, tout va bien ? Demanda t'elle.

Adrien déjà embarrassé par sa chute s'empourpra en entendant le réalisateur éclater de rire.

Il était définitivement acquis que l'homme avait déjà une idée toute faite de sa personne et que le faire changer d'avis ne serait pas chose facile.

Surtout il était dépité d'entendre dire qu'il était trop jeune pour incarner le rôle qui était le sien en vérité. Il se demanda ce que penserait le réalisateur si prompt à le lui refuser s'il lui prouvait qu'il était Chat Noir.

Cela était bien entendu exclu et il n'était pas vexé au point de se livrer à une action aussi puérile, mais envisager la chose lui rendit un peu de bonne humeur. Pour sur, l'homme se montrerait plus respectueux s'il savait.

Adrien se reprit, il était certes agréable de se laisser aller à pareille rêverie, mais il était plus profitable que de défendre sa position par des moyens plus concrets et moins risqués.

\- Je vais bien. Assura t'il afin de calmer Nathalie qui pesait vraiment le pour et le contre, devait elle ou non prévenir le père d'Adrien ? Elle était tentée de le faire, ayant été choquée par les propos du réalisateur, mais elle en redoutait les conséquences.

Nathalie laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, si Adrien lui même affirmait aller bien elle n'avait pas besoin d'informer Gabriel Agreste de la situation, du moins pour le moment. Elle s'y résoudrait si les choses tournaient plus mal encore, ce qu'elle ne souhaitait absolument pas.

Elle espérait du fond du cœur que la gentillesse innée d'Adrien aurait raison de l'hostilité du réalisateur. Elle savait combien il pouvait se montrer convaincant lorsqu'il le souhaitait vraiment.

Adrien se releva lentement et se rapprocha à nouveau du réalisateur.

\- Je voudrai vous parler en privé. Dit il d'un ton assuré qui fit froncer les sourcils de son interlocuteur.

Le réalisateur ne répondit pas immédiatement, il était surpris par le maintien du garçon, il avait déjà vu sur des plateaux passer pas mal de jeunes gens capricieux, mais c'était la première fois qu'il entendait l'un d'entre eux lui présenter une demande de ce genre.

Il était tenté de refuser, mais comment motiver une telle réponse ? Ce serait risqué pour sa carrière et il n'avait pas envie de la mettre à mal pour le simple plaisir de contrarier un gosse de riche.

Surtout, même s'il s'efforçait d'alimenter sa rancune et son hostilité, il ne pouvait pas nier que pour l'heure le garçon en face de lui n'avait rien fait qui puisse justifier qu'on lui en veuille.

Le réalisateur ne se faisait aucune illusion pourtant, tôt ou tard Adrien Agreste montrerait son vrai visage. Il ne risquait rien à accepter de l'entendre.

Il avait fini par se faire à l'idée que son projet devait en passer par là, et il avait renoncé à couler lui même le film en devenir, cela lui était bien trop douloureux. Il allait par contre choisir certains acteurs en fonction de son instinct. Si certains d'entre eux pouvaient mettre à mal le projet il n'en serait pas trop déçu, il aurait alors beau jeu de se poser en redresseur de la situation. Il avait déjà un plan précis en tête. Oui, ce tournage allait rester dans les annales, il se le promettait. Les sponsors en auraient pour leur maudit argent.

\- Très bien, allons dans mon bureau. Concéda t'il de mauvaise grâce. Je veux bien vous accorder cinq minutes, pas une seconde de plus, j'ai des castings à mener. Contrairement à vous il y a de jeunes acteurs plein de promesses qui attendent qu'on puisse leur donner l'occasion de faire leurs preuves et qui se battent sans l'aide de leurs familles.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Répondit simplement Adrien qui n'entendait pas se laisser prendre au piège.

\- Adrien, je ne suis pas certaine que cela soit une bonne idée. Intervint Nathalie d'une voix nerveuse.

\- Tout ira bien Nathalie, nous allons simplement parler du rôle de chacun. Lui dit doucement Adrien dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Il faisait son possible pour se montrer calme et assuré, mais en vérité il était loin de l'être. Il avait cruellement conscience qu'il aurait faire à forte partie.

Le réalisateur n'allait pas perdre une occasion pour le faire entrer en fureur et il devait absolument garder son calme.

Cela ne serait pas chose facile, même s'il n'était pas d'un caractère emporté il se savait peu disposé à se laisser malmener sans rien dire.

Ce fut donc avec un peu d'appréhension qu'il entra dans le bureau et qu'il entendit le réalisateur en refermer la porte.

\- Je vous écoute, dit le réalisateur d'un ton quelque peu ironique, qu'avez vous donc de si important à me dire ? Si c'est pour m'exposer la liste de vos exigences, sachez que la conversation est déjà terminée, je n'ai pas l'intention d'en satisfaire une seule. Vous êtes un mal nécessaire, cela ne veut pas dire que je doive vous passer vos caprices.

 _A suivre_


	93. Chapter 93

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
93)Le casting première partie**

Marinette entra dans le bâtiment où devait se dérouler le casting à la suite d'Alya qui,elle le savait, ne lui laisserait aucune chance de filer en douce.

Elle était à la fois excitée par la perspective d'assister à quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas l'occasion de revivre et angoissée par le sujet du film.

Même s'il y avait peu de chances, pour ne pas dire aucune chance, pour qu'elle soit retenue au cours du casting, elle n'en restait pas moins tendue. Quelque chose lui disait que ce film allait entraîner pas mal de problèmes. Il y aurait forcément des déçus, des rancœurs, peut être même pire, et elle n'était pas sans savoir que ce genre de choses étaient de nature à attirer l'attention du Papillon qui y trouverait là un véritable vivier d'akumatisés potentiels.

Le seul avantage qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à sa présence sur les lieux était sans aucun doute que si le Papillon frappait sur les lieux du tournage, alors elle serait aux premières loges et Ladybug pourrait intervenir au plus vite.

Tikki se trouvait donc dans son petit sac à main, comme lorsqu'elle se rendait au collège et Marinette s'y agrippait fermement, si elle venait à le perdre ce serait pire que tout. Elle espérait qu'on ne lui demanderait pas de s'en séparer.

Une chose qui était certaine dans son esprit était indéniablement qu'elle refuserait catégoriquement et préférerait partir.

Fort heureusement, cela n'avait que peu de chances de se produire.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant l'immeuble. Le bâtiment ne payait pas de mine, il était vraiment décrépi, sa façade noircie par la pollution n'avait visiblement pas été entretenue depuis un bon moment et sans la foule qui se pressait devant elle n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit où devait se passer le casting.

Elle prit le temps d'étudier les gens qui attendaient visiblement que s'ouvrent les portes. La plupart étaient des étudiants, d'âges et d'aspects divers, tous très impatients d'entrer et de commencer à faire leurs preuves. Il y avait également quelques personnes plus âgées, qui étaient probablement soit des parents désireux de veiller sur leurs enfants, soit des journalistes, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse tout simplement de curieux.

Alors qu'elle se livrait à cet examen et ne manquait pas de constater que certaines des personnes présentaient déjà des signes très nets d'impatience, pour ne pas dire d'agacement, une voiture qu'elle connaissait bien et dont l'apparition lui arracha un soupir se gara non loin de l'entrée de l'immeuble.

L'apparition de Chloé coïncida avec l'arrivée d'un jeune homme mince et nerveux dont le visage exprimait une certaine contrariété, tenant un porte document sur lequel était fixée une feuille blanche. Comme il sortait du bâtiment tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et Chloé qui espérait faire une arrivée remarquée, fit la moue.

Elle qui avait pris le temps de calculer son arrivée à la minute près afin d'être certaine d'attirer l'attention sur elle, voilà qu'elle voyait ses efforts réduits à néant par un arrivant sans grand intérêt.

Bien sur, il était sorti de l'immeuble, donc il faisait probablement partie de l'équipe de tournage, mais il n'en restait pas moins insignifiant. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon terne dont il était vêtu et la manière dont il se tenait.

Elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé.

Soit, il avait gâché son arrivée, mais il allait lui ouvrir les portes conduisant à ses rêves du moment, donc elle allait faire un effort et passer sur cet incident qu'il n'avait pas prémédité. Il ne pouvait bien sur pas savoir que la fille du maire de Paris allait leur faire l'honneur de participer à leur petit projet.

Elle traversa la foule, non sans peine, elle fut obligée de repousser plusieurs personnes qui protestèrent mais la laissèrent tout de même passer.

Elle parvint auprès de l'homme qui venait de s'éclaircir la voix et ouvrait la bouche pour faire une annonce.

Annonce que Chloé décida d'avorter sans vergogne.

\- Je suis... commença t'elle.

L'homme l'ignora et fit son annonce sans même la regarder.

\- Ceux qui sont là pour participer au casting, merci de vous rapprocher dans l'ordre de votre arrivée et de me transmettre vos noms et âges respectifs que je puisse les noter. Un numéro vous sera attribué pour votre passage.

Il fut aussitôt obéit, les concernés se rapprochèrent de lui, écartant Chloé dans leur hâte.

Elle résista et se colla presque à l'homme.

Il lui accorda enfin un regard, mais ce dernier était tout sauf amical.

\- Faites la queue comme tout le monde, dit il en se détournant pour prendre les noms des premiers arrivés.

Chloé en resta muette de surprise, elle faire la queue comme n'importe qui ? Elle avait sans doute mal entendu, il ne pouvait pas lui avoir dit un truc aussi idiot.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux j'espère, moi faire la queue ! Vous savez qui je suis ?

L'homme haussa les épaules tout en notant les premiers noms et Chloé s'irrita vraiment de ce comportement qui était un manque flagrant de respect à son encontre.

\- Je suis la fille du maire de Paris. Ajouta Chloé après avoir constaté qu'il était décidé à l'ignorer.

\- Vous pourriez bien être la fille du président que je vous ferai la même réponse. Lança l'homme. Nous avons déjà un gosse de riches avec un passe droit sur les bras, nous n'avons pas besoin d'en avoir un autre. Donc je vous le dit pour la dernière fois, faites la queue et attendez votre tour.

\- Et si je refuse ? Questionna Chloé d'un ton hautain.

\- Dans ce cas vous pouvez partir. Répondit l'homme. Vous n'aurez aucun passe droit. Comme je viens de le dire, nous n'en avions qu'un et il a déjà été pris par quelqu'un d'autre. Pas de chance pour vous.

Il s'éloigna un peu plus et Chloé réprima avec peine son envie de taper du pied. Tout ceci était inadmissible ! Qui pouvait bien avoir eu un droit qu'elle ne pouvait obtenir ? Personne n'avait de passe droit si elle même n'en disposait pas, c'était tout à fait hors de question.

Elle s'éloigna un peu et tira son téléphone portable de sa poche.

L'homme n'allait pas tarder à découvrir qu'on ne la traitait pas comme il l'avait fait.

\- Allo papa ?

De leur position Alya et Marinette n'avaient pas manqué une seule seconde de la discussion entre Chloé et l'homme.

Elles avaient apprécié chaque seconde, il était peu courant que quelqu'un adresse un refus aussi catégorique à la fille du maire.

\- J'en connais une qui va se plaindre à son papa. Sourit Alya en voyant Chloé sortir son portable. J'aurai du filmer la scène, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on assiste à quelque chose de ce genre.

\- Je doute qu'elle t'aurait laissé faire. Soupira Marinette.

\- Oh, elle ne m'a même pas vu, elle est bien trop concentrée sur sa petite personne et la résistance imprévue qu'elle vient de rencontrer.

C'était bien ce qui préoccupait Marinette, Chloé était déjà assez pénible en temps normal, mais lorsqu'elle rencontrait une résistance elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'accepter et pouvait devenir vraiment mauvaise.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait suivre, mais pour une fois elle espérait que le maire allait intervenir et obtenir à sa fille ce qu'elle voulait, ne ce fut-ce que pour éviter d'avoir à affronter une seconde fois une Chloé akumatisée. Une fois lui suffisait amplement.

Alors que Chloé était visiblement en train d'expliquer la situation à son cher papa et de lui faire part de son chagrin d'avoir été traitée aussi mal la porte du bâtiment se rouvrit une seconde fois, cette fois sur un individu dans une tenue si surprenante que Marinette se tendit aussitôt, persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'un akumatisé.

\- Je reviens, j'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre. Dit elle à Alya. Je fais l'aller retour, promis, je serai de retour dans quelques minutes.

C'était un pieux mensonge, elle ne savait pas du tout combien de temps elle allait mettre pour trouver un endroit discret pour se transformer et ensuite combattre l'akumatisé, mais elle aviserait en temps et en heure.

Alya ne chercha pas à la retenir, elle était en train de filmer les jérémiades de Chloé et l'homme qui continuait à faire son travail et à prendre les noms des candidats au casting.

Marinette se précipita vers une petite rue déserte et ouvrit son sac à main.

Tikki en sortit sans tarder, quelque peu perplexe.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que nous soyons en présence d'un akumatisé, fit elle valoir, il ne semblait pas dangereux.

\- Mais tu n'en es pas certaine et je ne veux prendre aucun risque, pas avec tous ces gens qui pourraient devenir des victimes potentielles.

Tikki ne pouvait pas la contredire, ce que disait Marinette était d'une logique imparable.

\- Tikki, transforme moi ! Lança Marinette.

La petite kwami rouge et noir fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et intégra les boucles d'oreilles. Marinette se transforma et se précipita en direction de l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Adrien qui était seul dans le bureau du réalisateur, ce dernier ayant été appelé autre part l'y avait abandonné sans autre forme de procès, regardait en direction de la fenêtre entrevit furtivement une forme rouge et noir passant devant les carreaux.

Il réalisa immédiatement ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne savait pas comment sa partenaire avait su pour le tournage, mais elle avait visiblement décidé d'y faire un tour et avait sans doute découvert le réalisateur, comme lui elle avait aussitôt pensé à un akumatisé, mais contrairement à lui elle avait décidé de passer à l'action.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'en prendre à un innocent, il devait absolument la rejoindre et la stopper avant qu'elle ne se soit livrée à un geste regrettable.

Il entrouvrit la porte pour s'assurer que la voie était libre et que personne ne risquait de venir et le surprendre pendant sa transformation, puis il écarta sa veste afin de faire sortir Plagg.

Ils devaient faire vite, Ladybug prendrait sans doute un instant pour analyser la situation, mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

Le kwami noir se montra et le fixa de ses yeux jaunes.

Adrien eut le sentiment étrange que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne savait pas trop pourquoi et il repoussa cette pensée afin de se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire.

\- Plagg, transforme moi !

Il vit le kwami plisser les yeux sans faire un seul mouvement pour lui obéir. Un frisson désagréable parcouru Adrien, cette fois il en était certain, quelque chose n'allait franchement pas.

Plagg prit le temps de peser le pour et le contre, il avait reçu l'ordre de faire comme si tout était normal et que le miraculous était toujours actif, et l'ordre émanait directement d'Ombre Nuit. Celle qui régnait sur les nocturnes n'était pas une personne qu'il fallait contrarier, même si on était un kwami avec des tendances rebelles. Plagg était réticent à aider les humains, mais il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres d'Ombre Nuit.

Avec un soupir il gagna l'anneau d'Adrien. L'objet ne servait plus à rien, mais s'il voulait faire illusion il devait en passer par là.

Il transforma Adrien ainsi que ce dernier le souhaitait et Chat Noir se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre et rejoindre Ladybug avant qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit qui puisse leur être préjudiciable.

Une fois au dehors il constata avec soulagement que son intuition était la bonne, l'héroïne avait pris le temps d'étudier les lieux, elle se tenait sur un toit, penchée pour observer la rue. Il avait encore une chance de la stopper.

Tirant son bâton il s'élança pour la rejoindre.

Grimper ne lui prit que quelques secondes, il atterrit souplement auprès de Ladybug.

\- Ce n'est pas un akumatisé ma lady. Seulement un original. Affirma t'il sans attendre.

Ladybug qui venait de parvenir à cette conclusion en observant ce qu'il se passait dans la rue se tourna vers lui afin de lui répondre et se figea de surprise en posant les yeux sur lui.

 _A suivre_


	94. Chapter 94

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

Cinquième texte mis en ligne pour fêter mes dix ans sur FFnet

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
94)Des changements remarquables et remarqués**

Elle recula instinctivement devant la silhouette sombre qui lui faisait face. C'était Chat Noir sans l'être, la tenue était semblable, le masque et les oreilles étaient inchangés mais quelques détails différaient par ailleurs, celui qui se tenait en face d'elle n'avait pas de grelot, ni de fermeture éclair, pas plus qu'il n'avait de poches. Son costume le couvrait comme une seconde peau, ce qui jusqu'à présent avait été plus son apanage à elle.

Mais ce furent ses yeux qu'elle remarqua en premier, des yeux dorés, luisants qui étaient très loin des yeux verts qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir.

Mal à l'aise elle baissa les yeux et constata que les chaussures de Chat Noir semblaient avoir également disparu, était-ce bien des griffes qu'elle voyait désormais orner ses pieds ? Comme si celles de ses mains n'étaient pas amplement suffisantes.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Questionna t'elle en resserrant sa prise sur son yoyo, prête à l'utiliser si l'individu en face d'elle faisait mine de se lancer contre elle.

Elle vit les yeux dorés s'écarquiller de surprise, comme si celui qui lui faisait face ne comprenait pas de quoi elle était en train de parler.

\- Ma Lady, tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi, ton chat favori. Répondit Adrien désorienté par la question et se réfugiant derrière son humour pour masquer son trouble.

Il vit Ladybug secouer la tête comme pour réfuter cette affirmation et lorsqu'elle s'adressa à nouveau à lui sa voix était dure et presque accusatrice.

\- Non, vous n'êtes pas Chat Noir, vous ne lui ressemblez même pas. Pour la dernière fois, qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de lui ?

Adrien protesta à nouveau, brusquement inquiet par ces affirmations des plus alarmantes. Il s'était transformé comme il le faisait toujours, il ne se sentait pas différent, alors pourquoi Ladybug semblait elle ne pas le reconnaître ?

\- Je ne comprends pas... souffla t'il.

\- Vous n'êtes pas Chat Noir, sa tenue est différente, vous devriez le savoir, vous êtes un très mauvais imposteur. Le dernier avait au moins réussi à lui ressembler parfaitement ! Lança Ladybug en le regardant avec dureté. Je ne sais pas quel genre d'akumatisé vous êtes, mais le Papillon a fait un très mauvais choix en vous désignant pour être sa dernière victime, vous êtes aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure.

Elle fit tournoyer son yoyo et Adrien réalisa qu'elle allait attaquer et qu'il n'avait visiblement aucune chance de lui faire entendre raison.

Il n' avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire, il devait prendre ses jambes à son cou et trouver une cachette le temps de faire le point et de découvrir ce qui clochait.

Ce n'était pas très glorieux, il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'agir de la sorte, mais il ne voyait aucune autre option, il ne voulait pas se battre contre sa partenaire. A aucun prix. La fuite était donc la seule issue valable.

Il tourna donc les talons et fila aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, escaladant le mur le plus proche sans même réfléchir qu'il ne s'aidait pas de son bâton cette fois, ses mains et ses pieds suffisaient à le hisser vers le toit.

Il entendit Ladybug lui ordonner de revenir immédiatement mais il se garda bien de lui obéir, bien au contraire il accéléra pour être certain de lui échapper.

Il la connaissait assez pour savoir que sa fuite allait la mettre plus encore en colère et il ne voulait pas lui donner la moindre chance de mettre la main sur lui pour le moment, pas avant d'avoir trouvé des réponses à ses questions.

La voix de Ladybug s'éteignit finalement dans le lointain et il stoppa sa course folle. Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui il se trouvait dans un endroit totalement inconnu de lui. A force de bondir aveuglément de toit en toit il avait certes réussi à semer Ladybug, mais il s'était également éloigné de tout lieu familier.

Il était peut être en sécurité mais il était aussi totalement perdu.

Il allait manquer la suite du casting, le réalisateur n'allait pas le louper à coup sur, vu le peu d'affection qu'il lui portait et il ne voulait même pas songer à ce que dirait son père.

Il se réfugia dans grenier, passant sans hésiter par un vasistas mal fermé et s'examina dans le reflet du miroir d'une vieille armoire laissée là.

La surface piquetée lui renvoya une image incertaine, mais suffisante pour qu'il réalise ce qui avait mis Ladybug sur ses gardes et lui avait fait penser qu'il était un imposteur. Son costume avait changé, et ses yeux étaient désormais d'un jaune d'or certes magnifique, mais tout de même alarmant. Maintenant Adrien en était certain, ils auraient du être verts, comme l'étaient les siens et ceux de Plagg auraient du l'être aussi. Mais tel n'était plus le cas.

Adrien tendit le bras et posa la main sur la surface vitrée, espérant sans trop y croire que ce geste suffirait à ramener les choses à la normale, mais rien de tel ne se produisit, l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir restait inchangée et ce n'était plus vraiment la sienne.

Mais pourquoi ? Que s'était il donc passé ? Cela avait il un rapport avec le curieux sentiment de manque qu'il ressentait depuis un moment ? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais il connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait sans doute répondre à ses questions.

\- Plagg, transforme moi... murmura t'il faiblement, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse.

Et s'il faisait fausse route ? Si son kwami ignorait ce qui causait ces différences ? S'il ne pouvait le renseigner sur la façon d'y remédier ?

Adrien frissonna d'angoisse, s'il ne pouvait pas redevenir le Chat Noir que Ladybug connaissait, elle ne voudrait sans doute plus jamais lui accorder sa confiance, elle chercherait à l'affronter et que ferait il alors ?

Il était incapable de se battre contre elle, du moins pas tant qu'il était libre de ses choix, mais il ne pourrait pas non plus la fuir éternellement.

Plagg quitta l'anneau et Adrien constata avec soulagement que son apparence était redevenue normale, que ses yeux étaient bien verts, sa tenue identique à ce qu'elle était avant qu'il ne se change en Chat Noir. Cette normalité était réconfortante après ce qu'il venait d'endurer, mais elle ne suffisait pas à le soulager totalement.

\- Plagg, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna t'il.

Le kwami noir lui fit face, l'air innocent, un peu trop pour être honnête.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda t'il en retour.

Adrien s'exhorta au calme, s'emporter contre Plagg ne servait à rien, et dans le cas présent cela risquait même de le desservir, le kwami noir n'apprécierait probablement pas d'être malmené, de quelque façon que ce soit.

\- C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir, mon costume a changé et mes yeux sont jaunes. Dit doucement Adrien.

\- Ils m'ont l'air verts à moi. Répliqua Plagg d'un ton narquois.

\- Plagg, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, j'ai du fuir devant Ladybug, elle ne me reconnaît plus sous cet aspect. J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Plagg bailla et haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai un peu changé et je trouve que ta nouvelle apparence cadre mieux avec l'image du Chat Noir. Affirma t'il.

Adrien le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment Plagg avait il pu changer ? Pourquoi se conduisait il de la sorte à présent ?

Il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il lui manquait des informations mais il ne savait vers qui se tourner pour les obtenir.

Marinette était au comble de la contrariété. Cet imposteur était vraiment rapide, il avait réussi à lui échapper et à se cacher quelque part. Elle était d'autant plus contrariée qu'elle était en train de perdre un temps précieux à le chercher et que pendant se temps Alya devait se demander où elle avait bien pu passer. Elle allait avoir du mal à se justifier cette fois, pas si elle s'obstinait à poursuivre un faux Chat Noir au comportement ahurissant.

S'il était bien un akumatisé comme tout le laissait croire, pourquoi était il venu la voir en essayant de se faire passer pour Chat Noir alors qu'il lui ressemblait si peu ?

A moins que ce ne soit qu'une ruse, un leurre pour la détourner du véritable akumatisé, celui qu'elle avait repéré devant l'immeuble.

Elle stoppa net sur une cheminée, les sourcils froncés.

Si tel était le cas, elle n'avait pas marché, elle avait carrément couru et elle perdait son temps à poursuivre la mauvaise personne pendant que la vraie menace pouvait agir à sa guise.

Elle hésita cependant à revenir sans avoir retrouvé celui qui avait prétendu être Chat Noir. Il lui avait semblé des plus réels lorsqu'il était face à elle... trop pour être une illusion, ou alors ce nouvel akumatisé était vraiment très doué.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, guettant la moindre trace de celui qu'elle poursuivait. Comment avait il pu la semer ? Personne n'avait jamais réussi à le faire jusqu'à présent.

Sourcils froncés elle lança à nouveau son yoyo afin de parcourir quelques mètres de plus puis se stabilisa sur une terrasse déserte et tira son téléphone. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net et le seul moyen pour savoir ce qu'il se passait sur les lieux du casting c'était de téléphoner à Alya.

Son amie répondit à la première sonnerie.

\- Marinette, où es-tu ? Demanda t'elle aussitôt. Tu avais dit que tu serais vite de retour.

Ladybug réprima une grimace, elle aurait du s'en douter, Alya était sans pitié.

\- J'ai été retenue, improvisa t'elle, des choses à faire pour mes parents. J'arrive dès que possible. Comment ça se passe pour vous ?

\- Son altesse Chloé est en train de rendre le gars qui prend les noms totalement fou, répondit Alya, elle agace aussi les autres candidats du casting, mais bon, ça c'est la routine pas vrai ? A part ça rien à signaler, en dehors du fait que je nous ai inscrites toutes les deux, nous avons les numéros 126 et 127.

L'information fit bondir Ladybug. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'Alya oserait, pas alors qu'elle ne lui avait pas caché qu'elle n'avait pas le moindre intérêt pour la chose.

\- Alya ! Dis moi que c'est une plaisanterie !

\- C'est loin d'être une plaisanterie ma grande, tu n'avais qu'à pas me planter là pour courir je ne sais où. Ne t'en fais pas, vu les numéros qui nous ont été attribués nous ne sommes pas prêtes à passer. Tu as tout le temps de finir ce que tu as à faire et de revenir. En attendant je vais surveiller ce qu'il se passe ici. Je ne serai pas surprise que Chloé finisse par déclencher une akumatisation, ce qui veut dire que Ladybug va venir tôt ou tard.

Marinette soupira en percevant la note d'espoir et d'excitation dans la voix de son amie. C'était bien ce qu'elle redoutait, que Chloé déclenche à nouveau une attaque du Papillon en poussant quelqu'un à bout, ce qui l'obligerait à revenir en vitesse.

Puis elle retrouva un peu de calme, il ne risquait pas d'y avoir une personne akumatisée à cause de Chloé puisqu'elle en poursuivait déjà une, le Papillon n'avait encore jamais akumatisé deux personnes à la fois.

Rassurée par cette constatation elle décida de se remettre à chercher le faux Chat Noir. Il avait peut être réussi à la semer mais elle allait le retrouver, elle se le promettait et une fois qu'elle aurait réussi à mettre la main sur lui elle ferait ce qu'il fallait faire.

Elle prit cependant le temps de composer le numéro de son partenaire, elle se devait de le prévenir qu'un individu suspect tentait d'usurper son identité. Oui, elle devait lui expliquer la situation, il devait savoir ce qu'il en était et ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour chercher et combattre celui qui avait osé une chose pareille.

Elle était vraiment indignée que quelqu'un se soit permis d'agir de la sorte. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas été dupe une seule seconde.

Elle soupira de déception en constatant que son partenaire était injoignable, où était il donc quand elle avait besoin de lui ? Surtout que cette fois il était concerné par le problème. Elle aurait préféré qu'ils affrontent l'akumatisé tous les deux, mais puisqu'il ne répondait pas, tant pis, elle allait agir seule.

 _A suivre_


	95. Chapter 95

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
95)Un Chat contre une porte première partie **

Marinette rangea son téléphone en soupirant, elle aurait du se douter qu'Alya allait faire cela, mais elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir... Enfin, pour l'heure elle avait bien plus important à faire que de se lamenter sur l'obligation dans laquelle elle allait se trouver de participer à ce casting, elle devait avant tout retrouver le faux Chat Noir et le délivrer de l'emprise du Papillon.

Il ne pouvait pas être bien loin, même si elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il était sacrément rapide et qu'il avait trouvé une bonne cachette, il serait bien obligé de se montrer tôt ou tard.

Elle secoua la tête avec agacement.

Non, cela n'allait pas, elle n'avait pas le temps d'attendre qu'il se montre, encore moins l'envie de jouer à cache cache avec lui, elle devait le débusquer au plus vite, régler la situation et rejoindre Alya.

Plus vite elle en aurait terminé ici plus vite elle serait de retour sur les lieux du casting, elle aurait peut être même la chance d'apercevoir Adrien...

Elle se laissa aller à sourire.

Adrien... lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'il avait un rôle dans le film elle avait presque changé d'avis pour le casting, ceux qui allaient tourner avec lui auraient de la chance... plus qu'elle en tout cas, qui était en train de perdre un temps précieux à chercher un imposteur qui n'était pas assez doué pour ressembler à celui qu'il devait copier.

Elle laissa échapper un profond soupir et se remit en quête du fugitif.

C'était tout de même surprenant qu'il ait fuit de la sorte puisque visiblement tout allait bien du côté du casting, ce n'était donc pas pour faire diversion. Mais alors, que cherchait il à faire ? A l'attirer dans un piège ? C'était plus que probable, mais il en serait pour ses frais, Ladybug avait bien l'intention de ne pas se laisser faire.

Adrien se détourna de Plagg pour regarder au dehors. Un brusque pressentiment venait de lui souffler qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder trop dans les parages.

\- Plagg, transforme moi, nous devons partir. Souffla t'il tout en inspectant les environs.

Il ne voyait rien qui soit de nature à le menacer, pas de Ladybug à l'horizon non plus, mais l'impression de danger continuait à le tourmenter.

Enfin, pas exactement du danger à vrai dire, plus la certitude qu'il devait filer au plus vite s'il voulait éviter les ennuis.

Adrien avait eu son compte d'ennuis, aussi bien en tant que Chat Noir que sous son autre identité, il avait pratiquement développé la capacité à les sentir arriver, comme en cet instant précis.

Comme rien ne se produisait et qu'il restait Adrien Agreste, lequel était totalement incapable de quitter ce grenier, il se tourna vers son kwami afin de voir ce qui retenait ce dernier.

Le petit kwami noir flottait non loin de lui, visiblement peu décidé à faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il présentait même ce petit air narquois dont Adrien avait appris à se méfier.

\- Plagg ? Se risqua t'il à dire. Le temps presse.

Plagg se contenta de bailler et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

Adrien sentit que les ennuis qu'il pressentait ne viendraient peut être pas d'une personne qui n'était pas encore là, peut être allaient ils venir de son kwami et ce n'était vraiment pas une pensée des plus agréables à avoir.

Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et étudia la pièce. Il y avait bien une porte donnant sur la maison, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la passer.

Quand bien même elle serait ouverte elle conduirait tout droit à la maison de personnes inconnues, qui n'apprécieraient probablement pas qu'un adolescent, fut il le fils d'un célèbre créateur de mode et mannequin à ses heures, se promène chez eux. Il risquait d'y avoir des questions et que répondre en pareil cas ?

Il se voyait mal leur dire qu'il était entré par la fenêtre et qu'il était dans l'incapacité de repartir par le même chemin.

Si Plagg ne lui permettait pas de se transformer il allait se retrouver en bien mauvaise posture.

\- Plagg, je t'en prie, j'ai vraiment besoin de me transformer. Si tu ne m'aides pas nous allons être coincés dans ce grenier. Insista t'il d'un ton oppressé.

Plagg fut tout d'abord tenté de refuser, après tout on ne lui avait pas donné l'ordre d'obéir aveuglément, seulement de faire illusion. C'était ce qu'il avait fait, il avait transformé Adrien une première fois en se glissant dans l'anneau, il l'avait ensuite ramené à sa véritable apparence, il avait donc fait sa part, il n'était pas dans l'obligation d'en faire plus.

Cependant, quelque chose dans la voix du garçon, dans son regard, le dissuada de le laisser se débrouiller.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'Adrien était un gentil garçon qui l'avait bien traité dans l'ensemble, et qui avait même fait l'effort de lui offrir son amitié après que Jaxx lui ait rendu son amitié.

Il y avait bien eu des moments où Plagg s'était senti utilisé avant de recouvrer sa liberté, mais Adrien n'avait jamais vraiment abusé de sa position.

Il réprima un soupir.

Il était vraiment dommage qu'Ombre Nuit ait jugé bon de changer les souvenirs d'Adrien et de quelques autres, les choses étaient très bien telles qu'elles étaient avant. Ils avaient trouvé un équilibre satisfaisant. Maintenant tout était à refaire et Plagg détestait l'idée qu'ils allaient devoir tout remettre à plat. Qu'il allait devoir refaire des efforts pour se faire respecter.

\- Très bien, je vais le faire. Maugréa t'il.

Malgré la mauvaise humeur qu'il affichait il ne manqua pas de remarquer l'expression soulagée d'Adrien et la lueur de gratitude dans son regard.

Cela lui fit chaud au cœur, c'était toujours plaisant d'être apprécié, même par un humain. Enfin, presque un humain.

Il entra dans l'anneau et rendit à Adrien l'aspect qu'il lui avait donné lors de la précédente transformation, ce qu'Adrien ne manqua pas de constater en se regardant dans le miroir.

Adrien secoua la tête avec accablement, décidément Plagg avait vraiment décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et de modifier durablement sa tenue. Il allait devoir faire avec, le plus important était de filer de ce grenier avant que Ladybug n'arrive dans le coin et de retourner là où se déroulait le casting.

Il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions, il n'y avait que très peu de chances pour que personne n'ait remarqué son absence, mais tant pis, la seule chose qui comptait était de retourner là bas. Il aviserait par la suite. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il devrait s'expliquer sur une absence injustifiée.

Il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre lorsqu'une forme rouge et noire qu'il connaissait bien atterrit sur le toit juste devant.

Adrien se recula vivement dans l'ombre, retenant son souffle et priant pour que cela ne soit qu'un hasard, que Ladybug ait choisi ce toit parce qu'il était sur sa route et non parce qu'elle avait retrouvé sa trace.

Il sentit son cœur commencer à battre follement dans sa poitrine.

Si tel était le cas, si vraiment elle avait réussi à le pister jusqu'au grenier, qu'allait il faire ?

Il ne pouvait plus sortir, elle lui bloquait le passage et il ne voulait pas lutter contre elle.

Il en était tout à fait incapable.

Elle était sa partenaire, son amie, celle qu'il aimait, il ne pouvait pas lever la main sur elle, même pour se préserver ou garder son secret.

Il préférait se laisser vaincre et démasquer que de tenter quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui faire du mal.

Au dehors Ladybug étudiait attentivement un détail qu'elle venait de remarquer alors qu'elle longeait le toit.

Il y avait des traces de griffes sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, des marques trop grandes pour être celles d'un vulgaire matou en vadrouille sur les toits.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'un félin plus gros puisse se promener librement sur les toits de Paris sans attirer l'attention. Il n'y avait à sa connaissance qu'un seul Chat de cette taille qui puisse le faire. Enfin, non, il y en avait deux à présent, puisqu'elle était sur les traces de celui qui avait tenté de se faire passer pour son Chat Noir, et des deux un seul était susceptible de laisser des traces de ce genre.

Elle se rapprocha de la fenêtre et la poussa légèrement, cela fut suffisant pour l'ouvrir et elle n'eut plus aucun doute, celui qu'elle cherchait était passé par là. Peut être même s'y trouvait il toujours.

Assurant son yoyo entre ses doigts elle pénétra à son tour dans le grenier.

La majeure partie de la pièce était plongée dans l'ombre et elle n'y voyait pas grand chose, seulement des formes sombres qui lui semblèrent toutes menaçantes en raison des circonstances présentes et dont elle se méfia immédiatement.

Bien sur, toutes ne pouvaient pas être l'imposteur, mais elles pouvaient très bien être ses complices.

Elle resta donc avec prudence à proximité de la fenêtre, pratiquement le dos collé à elle, afin d'être en mesure de ressortir très vite si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cet endroit, c'était le lieu rêvé pour lui tendre un piège, c'était probablement le cas d'ailleurs, mais elle allait montrer qu'elle n'était pas une proie facile.

La première chose à faire était de faire comprendre qu'elle ne se laissait pas abuser.

\- Montre toi ! Je sais que tu es là et que tu cherches à m'attirer dans un piège ! Cria t'elle d'une voix forte, exprimant la colère que cette constatation faisait naître en elle.

Adrien sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement dans sa poitrine en entendant ces mots.

C'était encore pire qu'il ne l'imaginait... Ladybug le croyait capable de lui tendre un piège... il avait beau savoir qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir à faire à lui mais à un imposteur il n'en avait pas moins mal.

Son cœur lui dictait de se dévoiler, de protester de son innocence. De dire à Ladybug qu'elle se trompait, qu'il n'y avait pas de piège, mais l'écouterait elle ? Rien n'était moins certain.

Il décida pourtant de prendre le risque.

\- Il n'y a pas de piège Ma Lady, il n'y a que moi, ton Chat, pour te servir. Affirma t'il.

Marinette fut agitée d'un long frisson.

C'était bien la voix de Chat Noir... pourtant, ce n'était pas lui, ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Il n'avait pas les yeux jaunes... C'était encore une ruse, une tentative pour l'abuser et lui faire baisser sa garde.

Elle secoua la tête avec irritation.

\- Tu l'auras voulu ! Lucky Charm !

Adrien se raidit en l'entendant prononcer la formule qui lui permettait d'obtenir l'objet le plus approprié. Il était vraiment très mal parti cette fois.

Il se demanda pourtant quel genre d'objet allait bien pouvoir apparaître pour le vaincre, lui qui ne voulait pas se battre contre elle.

Le Lucky Charm fonctionnerait il considérant qu'il n'était pas du tout un ennemi ?

Un objet tomba pourtant entre les mains de Ladybug qui le considéra avec ébahissement.

Elle avait déjà reçu des choses très surprenantes au cours des affrontements, mais elle ne se serait jamais attendue à cela.

\- Un camembert ? S'étonna t'elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire d'un camembert, en dehors de le jeter à la tête de l'imposteur en espérant que l'odeur de ce fromage puant suffirait à le faire défaillir ?

Adrien se raidit un peu plus en entendant ce que disait Ladybug.

Un camembert ? Pourvu que Plagg ne s'en rende pas compte...

Son espoir fut vite déçu. Le kwami noir sentit immédiatement l'odeur du fromage et l'abandonna sans aucune hésitation.

Rendre service c'était bien beau, mais un camembert fait à cœur c'était beaucoup mieux.

Marinette vit donc un kwami noir surgir de l'ombre et lui arracher le fromage des mains, avant de l'engloutir avec des murmures de bonheur.

Elle considéra la chose avec ébahissement.

Un kwami ? Elle n'avait donc pas à faire à un akumatisé ?

Mais alors à qui ? Que se passait il vraiment ? La personne qui se cachait dans l'ombre était elle un ennemi ou un allié potentiel ?

Elle avait plus tendance à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un ennemi, Tikki l'aurait prévenue s'il y avait dans les parages des personnes qui pourraient l'aider dans son combat.

A l'autre bout du grenier Adrien ne savait plus que faire ni que dire. Il était vraiment en mauvaise posture maintenant que Plagg lui avait préféré un fromage.

Il chercha la porte à tâtons, elle ne devait pas être très loin, avec un peu de chance il pourrait l'ouvrir et s'enfuir sans être vu.

Mais la chance n'était pas de son côté, lorsque ses doigts trouvèrent enfin la poignée il découvrit avec dépit que la porte était fermée à clef. Aucune chance de filer de ce côté là.

 _A suivre_


	96. Chapter 96

**isclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
96)Un Chat contre une porte seconde partie **

Adrien regarda en direction de Ladybug qui considérait Plagg avec ébahissement et songea que son seul avantage pour l'heure était que le grenier était fort sombre, plus encore depuis que Ladybug se tenait contre la fenêtre, empêchant la lumière d'y pénétrer, ce qui voulait dire que si lui y voyait parfaitement bien, l'héroïne elle était incapable de le voir clairement.

Il réprima un soupir.

D'accord, elle ne pouvait pas voir qui se trouvait dans la pièce avec elle, mais elle n'en restait pas moins sur sa route et de toute manière, puisque Plagg l'avait lâché pour un fromage, il était vraiment coincé et n'avait d'autre choix que de se dévoiler. Mieux valait ne pas perdre une seule seconde, le temps était quelque chose qui lui manquait cruellement à présent.

\- Je vais avancer très lentement vers toi. Annonça t'il.

Il vit aussitôt Ladybug se mettre sur ses gardes et cela lui serra le cœur un peu plus. Ne pouvait elle pas lui accorder ne ce fut-ce que le bénéfice du doute ? Il n'avait rien fait qui justifie un tel comportement... il ne l'avait ni attaquée, ni menacée. Avait elle toujours été ainsi ? Si pleine de défiance ?

Prenant une profonde inspiration il fit un pas en avant, puis un second.

Chaque pas qu'il faisait lui semblait encore plus dur que le précédent, il voyait le visage de son héroïne se crisper un peu plus, son corps se tendre dans l'attente d'un affrontement qu'elle semblait croire inévitable.

Prudent il leva les mains, paumes tournées vers le ciel, pour qu'elle puisse comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention avant même d'être en mesure de voir son visage.

Marinette avait bien du mal à garder un œil sur le kwami noir et sur la personne dans l'ombre qui se rapprochait lentement d'elle. Il faut dire que le kwami en question ne lui facilitait guère la tâche, une fois le camembert englouti, ce qui avait été le cas en un temps record qui avait surpris Marinette. Tikki n'était pas si rapide à grignoter ses cookies, même lorsqu'elle mourait de faim, il s'était mis à s'agiter en tous sens, attiré par des objets posés ci et là. Il en remuait certains, c'était du moins l'impression que lui donnaient les bruits qu'elle percevait par moment et qui la distrayaient de son véritable sujet d'inquiétude.

Elle décida finalement que le kwami ne représentait pas une menace et qu'elle pouvait cesser de le surveiller. Cesser certes, mais pas pour autant oublier qu'il était présent. Ceci dit, il était impossible de l'oublier en vérité, vu le raffut qu'il faisait en déplaçant les objets qu'il voulait étudier. Elle en vint même à craindre que quelqu'un de la maison ne finisse par l'entendre et ne vienne voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'avait aucune envie de devoir se justifier de sa présence en ce grenier.

Celui qui avançait vers elle devait partager son avis car elle l'entendit s'adresser au kwami noir d'un ton mesuré qui masquait mal sa nervosité.

\- Plagg, arrête ! Tu vas finir par nous faire repérer.

« Tout va bien Marinette. La rassura Tikki. C'est le kwami de Chat Noir. »

Marinette en resta figée quelques secondes. Quelque chose n'allait pas... non qu'elle remette ce que venait d'affirmer Tikki en question, la petite kwami rouge savait ce qu'elle disait, elle devait bien connaître les autres kwamis, mais tout de même... elle n'avait pas rêvé, celui qu'elle avait vu n'était pas Chat Noir. Son partenaire n'avait jamais eu une telle apparence.

« Tu es certaine ? » Se risqua t'elle à demander.

Il valait mieux courir le risque de vexer Tikki que de se faire avoir par un ennemi.

« Oui. On peut leur faire confiance. » assura Tikki paisiblement.

Marinette n'était toujours pas convaincue. La vision qu'elle avait eu de celui qui était censé être son Chat Noir était par trop dérangeante.

Non, elle avait beau faire, elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle avait vraiment été en présence de SON Chat Noir. Il devait y avoir une autre explication puisque visiblement il ne s'agissait pas d'un imposteur comme elle l'avait cru au départ.

Elle retint soudain sa respiration face à la pensée angoissante qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

Et s'il était arrivé malheur à son Chat Noir ? Si le miraculous du Chat avait été confié à quelqu'un d'autre ? Si elle était désormais en présence du remplaçant ?

Elle secoua la tête nerveusement.

Penser cela était vraiment perturbant... imaginer combattre aux côtés d'un autre Chat Noir...

Elle sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

Si vraiment Chat Noir n'était plus le même... si celui avec qui elle avait combattu n'était plus en mesure de lutter encore à ses côtés... s'il était... mort...

Elle se sentit presque paniquée à cette idée.

S'il était mort !

Elle ne le reverrait plus jamais...

Non !

Elle ne pouvait pas accepter l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir, de ne plus jamais l'entendre rire, de ne plus jamais voir son brillant regard vert, d'y lire tant de malice et de joie de vivre.

Elle ne voulait pas un Chat Noir, elle voulait SON Chat Noir et personne d'autre.

Elle cacha son visage entre ses mains, mais les laissa retomber très vite en entendant la voix soucieuse de celui qui se trouvait encore dans l'ombre, hors de sa vue.

\- Ma lady ?

Ma lady... les larmes de Marinette redoublèrent en entendant ces mots.

Comment un remplaçant pouvait il connaître le surnom que son Chat lui avait donné ? Comment osait il l'employer ? C'était... si cruel. Et sa voix qui était identique à celle de son Chat... tous les élus pour le rôle de Chat Noir avaient ils donc la même ? C'était logique, ainsi leur anonymat était vraiment préservé... mais en même temps cela ne faisait que la bouleverser un peu plus. L'obligeait à de pénibles constatations. Elle ne savait rien de son partenaire... elle ne connaissait même pas le son de sa voix véritable.

Baissant la tête pour ne plus le regarder elle tendit le bras pour l'empêcher d'approcher d'avantage.

Elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle ne voulait pas savoir à quoi ressemblait celui qui avait probablement pris la suite.

\- N'avance pas ! Ordonna t'elle.

Elle risqua un bref regard dans sa direction pour s'assurer qu'il tenait compte de son ordre et constata avec soulagement que tel était le cas. Il s'était figé, encore assez dans l'ombre pour n'être qu'une silhouette imprécise.

D'un seul coup, une autre pensée lui vint, très perturbante également.

La voix de celui qui se tenait dans l'ombre lui était familière. Très familière. Tellement familière qu'elle l'avait confondue avec celle de Chat Noir, mais c'était impossible.

Si la voix de Chat Noir était liée à la transformation, à l'instar du costume, alors celui qui se trouvait là n'aurait pas du pouvoir l'utiliser.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle le connaissait, assez bien même pour identifier sa voix, et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus... c'était rageant.

Adrien s'était arrêté en entendant Ladybug le lui ordonner et il la considérait avec hésitation, il voyait parfaitement qu'elle était en train de pleurer et cela lui faisait mal de rester planté là à la regarder sans pouvoir la rejoindre et tenter de la consoler.

\- Ladybug, que se passe t'il ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Questionna t'il doucement.

Les larmes de Marinette redoublèrent.

Le ton de la voix de celui qui restait dans l'ombre semblait si tendre, cela n'en était que plus dur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se montre gentil avec elle, elle ne voulait pas l'apprécier, elle ne voulait rien faire avec lui et en même temps elle avait conscience d'être injuste et surtout, qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire sans lui, Ladybug avait besoin de Chat Noir pour mener son combat, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait devoir apprendre à vivre et à œuvrer avec ce nouveau Chat. Autant commencer tout de suite.

Mais cette fois elle ne voulait pas agir comme elle l'avait fait avec le précédent, non, elle voulait nouer des liens différents.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres nerveusement.

Mais à quoi était elle en train de penser ?

Elle avait perdu son Chat Noir sans vraiment le connaître, elle ne voulait pas en avoir d'autre et voilà qu'elle se disait qu'elle devait se lier au nouveau venu d'une autre manière... cela manquait singulièrement de logique... quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle...

\- Je n'étais pas prête... dit elle.

\- Pas prête pour quoi ma Lady ? S'étonna Adrien.

\- A devoir me faire à l'idée de lutter aux côtés d'un autre Chat Noir que celui avec qui j'ai commencé... soupira Marinette.

Adrien ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant ces mots. Puis il réalisa qu'elle avait fini par conclure que s'il était différent c'était parce qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle connaissait mais un remplaçant.

Il préférait ne pas trop se pencher sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien imaginer qui lui soit arrivé pour qu'on doive le remplacer.

Surtout, il ne voulait pas la laisser s'égarer sur des idées fausses.

Il reprit sa progression sans attendre de permission.

Il ne redoutait plus de se dévoiler à elle, tout ce qu'il voulait à présent c'était la réconforter et surtout lui faire comprendre qu'il était celui avec qui elle se battait contre le Papillon depuis le début.

Marinette se raidit en le voyant se rapprocher d'elle. S'il faisait encore cinq ou six pas il sortirait de l'ombre et il ne serait plus seulement une forme imprécise, il serait une réalité.

Elle n'était pas certaine d'être prête à accepter cela.

Adrien le sentit et s'immobilisa à nouveau avant de sortir de l'ombre.

Il avait très envie de la réconforter, mais il ne voulait pas l'obliger à quoi que ce soit, il préférait qu'elle choisisse librement de le voir ou non.

Marinette le considéra avec perplexité, à quoi jouait il exactement ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda t'elle avec nervosité.

\- J'attends que tu sois prête ma Lady. Je comprends que cela ne soit pas facile à admettre, mais je ne suis pas le remplaçant que tu imagines, je suis bien celui avec qui tu te bats depuis le début, c'est seulement que certaines choses ont changé.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui a bien pu se produire, mais Plagg a changé et du coup ma tenue a aussi évolué. Expliqua Adrien.

\- Ce n'est pas normal. Commenta Marinette d'un ton préoccupé.

\- C'est aussi mon avis, mais il refuse de m'en dire plus et je ne peux pas l'y obliger, je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur lui. Je ne suis même pas certain de pouvoir redevenir Chat Noir en vérité. Avoua Adrien.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration.

\- Mais, je t'ai vu transformé, donc il t'obéit encore un peu... dit Marinette au bout d'un moment.

Le ricanement de Plagg fut nettement perceptible, il était également très clair.

\- Je crois que j'ai eu de la chance qu'il accepte cette fois là, à présent il ne veut plus. Soupira Adrien.

Les deux adolescents restèrent un moment silencieux à nouveau, réfléchissant sur la situation.

Plus il y pensait plus Adrien devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas fameuse en ce qui le concernait.

Il ne pouvait plus être le Chat Noir que voulait Ladybug et parti comme c'était parti, il n'allait pas non plus pouvoir être acteur du film dans lequel son père voulait tant le voir tourner.

Si Plagg refusait de l'aider à revenir vers le lieu du casting il allait décevoir tout le monde et il détestait cette idée.

Malgré lui il laissa échapper un long soupir que Marinette ne manqua pas d'entendre.

\- Quelque chose d'autre te tourmente chaton ?

\- Je suis en train de manquer un important casting. Répondit Adrien. Mon père va être furieux.

Marinette sursauta. Elle chercha à percer l'ombre dans laquelle il se tenait encore, n'osant pas y croire.

Ce n'était pas possible... elle devait être en train de rêver... ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, ce ne pouvait pas être lui...

Pourtant, ce qu'il venait de dire...

Elle devait s'assurer qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

\- Adrien ?

 _A suivre_


	97. Chapter 97

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Pour le Guest des chapitres 90 et 96 (en espérant que ce soit la même personne) : En effet, mais il y a une raison à tout cela. Jeffrey n'est pas loin, il reviendra bientôt.**

 **Petit mot pour LittleGhost : J'étais sur le point de ressortir mes vieux grimoires pour trouver le meilleur moyen d'invoquer des fantômes et voilà que tu réapparais avant que je ne puisse les ouvrir^^. J'espère que les problèmes sont de l'histoire ancienne et que l'année 2017 a bien commencé pour toi. Je suis contente de te voir de retour et que tu aimes toujours mon histoire. Je ne demande pas mieux que de faire des progrès sur les dialogues mais sans exemple de ce qui coince à tes yeux je ne sais pas trop comment. Le pourquoi du point de détail qui t'ennuie est expliqué dans ce chapitre. Je ne dis pas que cela pourra effacer la frustration, mais j'espère qu'elle permettra de l'atténuer.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
97)Souvenirs et explications**

L'homme aux cheveux clairs tournait en rond sous le regard amusé de sa compagne.

Ombre Nuit avait toujours apprécié qu'il soit si nerveux et agité, bien avant de nouer avec lui plus que des liens d'amitié.

Bien sur, elle aurait préféré qu'il n'aille pas aussi loin qu'il était allé dans sa quête de pouvoir à l'époque lointaine où leurs routes s'étaient croisées pour la première fois, mais elle n'avait alors rien vu venir. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse devenir ce qu'il était devenu, si elle avait pu prévoir ce qu'un geste qui lui avait semblé sans conséquences entraînerait, aurait elle agi comme elle l'avait fait ? Elle était incapable de répondre à cette question. Ce geste qui avait eu des répercussions tragiques lui avait également permis de trouver un compagnon.

Pourtant, à l'origine, celui qui se tenait à ses côtés depuis des siècles n'était en rien destiné à être plus qu'un humain, il n'était ni un Reflet, ni un Écho. Il n'était qu'un homme comme les autres.

Fils d'un scandinave et d'une celte Arnketil, s'était distingué très jeune par son ardeur, aussi bien au combat que pendant les joutes amoureuses.

Ombre Nuit avait observé plus d'une fois ses ébats, elle ne lui en avait d'ailleurs pas fait mystère lorsqu'elle était venue à lui, poussée par l'envie de goûter à son tour les délices qu'il offrait si généreusement.

Elle avait également très envie de voir comment ce jeune humain réagirait en sa présence.

Elle n'était pas alors la reine des nocturnes, mais elle n'en était pas moins une dragonne, donc un être fabuleux que les humains craignaient.

Arnketil s'était comporté comme si elle n'était pas différente des femmes avec qui il couchait et, même si elle était repartie comblée par les attentions qu'il lui avait su lui prodiguer, elle en avait ressenti un peu de dépit.

Poussée par l'orgueil et le ressentiment elle lui avait alors fait partager, pendant quelques brèves minutes, l'étendue de sa puissance, laissant courir dans les veines du jeune homme un peu du feu qui courait dans les siennes, lui permettant d'appréhender le monde avec des yeux de dragon qui voyaient au delà du visible.

Arnketil avait bravement enduré ces instants où il n'avait plus été un humain comme les autres, il avait goûté le pouvoir, avait apprécié de voir ce que nul autre dans son entourage ne pouvait voir.

Puis Ombre Nuit avait mis un terme à l'expérience, craignant qu'il ne devienne fou, craignant surtout que les autres dragons ne découvrent ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle était partie sans se retourner, décidée à oublier ces instants de plaisir sans conséquences, elle y avait veillé, ne voulant pas engendrer.

Elle était partie sans se douter du mal qu'elle venait de causer. Du trouble dans lequel elle avait plongé le jeune homme.

Brutalement ramené à son état humain Arnketil ne l'avait pas supporté. Ombre Nuit lui avait fait toucher du doigt le pouvoir avant de tout lui retirer sans ménagement, mais il n'était pas homme à accepter cela.

Il voulait à nouveau sentir cette puissance en lui, il était prêt à tout pour la posséder.

Il s'était lancé dans une quête acharnée du pouvoir, de la connaissance, de tout ce qui pourrait lui permettre de redevenir ce qu'Ombre Nuit avait fait de lui quelques instants, mais cette fois définitivement.

Il n'avait pas ménagé sa peine pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait, il n'avait pas non plus épargné ceux qui lui résistaient et le pouvoir qu'il avait réussi à accumuler ne lui avait pas suffit, bien au contraire, plus il en obtenait plus il en désirait.

Il s'était mué en une créature avide et impitoyable, un tueur implacable et sans remords.

Les dragons s'étaient émus de cette réalité lorsqu'elle leur avait été dévoilée. Ils avaient voulu en savoir plus sur cet être étrange qui semait la mort et la terreur.

Le rôle d'Ombre Nuit n'avait pas tardé à être découvert et elle avait été chargée de réparer sa faute.

On lui avait laissé toute latitude pour agir à sa guise, du moment qu'elle ne causait pas plus de tort à l'humain qu'elle ne lui en avait déjà fait.

Elle s'était mis en route fortement contrariée.

Ne pas causer plus de tort à l'humain qu'elle ne lui en avait déjà fait ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il aurait été tellement plus simple de lui dire de le tuer, cela aurait réglé le problème une bonne fois pour toutes, mais non, les autres dragons tenaient à ce qu'elle ramène le fauteur de troubles à la raison en douceur.

Arnketil lui avait donné du fil à retordre, il était méfiant, sachant très bien ce qu'elle était il se doutait qu'elle ne venait pas pour le féliciter de ses actes.

Il lui avait échappé pendant des jours, au grand amusement des autres dragons, et elle avait du recourir à la ruse pour finalement parvenir à le coincer. Elle avait été obligée de lui faire miroiter la possibilité de récupérer plus de pouvoir qu'il n'aurait jamais pu rêver obtenir, et malgré sa défiance il avait foncé droit dans le piège qu'elle lui tendait.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu ce que le magnifique jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré quelques mois plus tôt était devenu à cause de son élan d'orgueil elle avait soudain pris conscience de l'étendue de son erreur.

Il était certes devenu puissant, mais il en avait payé le prix, obligé de fuir sans cesse, renié par les siens, chassé par tous où qu'il aille, il était désormais négligé, ne portant plus que des haillons sur son corps émacié, ses longs cheveux clairs et son corps étaient si sales qu'ils dégageaient une odeur qu'Ombre Nuit avait trouvé répugnante.

Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir de froncer le nez avec dégoût et Arnketil, conscient qu'il n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à le trouver, avait puisé un regain de force dans l'arrogance.

Voir cette dragonne qu'il avait connu intimement le considérer avec répugnance le poussait à la défier ouvertement.

Il n'attendait d'elle aucune indulgence, il savait que ceux qu'il avait tué pour obtenir plus de pouvoir étaient de son peuple, il avait conscience qu'il était probablement en train de vivre ses derniers instants et il n'avait pas l'intention d'implorer une improbable clémence.

Il savait n'en mériter aucune.

Il avait traqué et tué des êtres doués de magie pour leur voler leurs pouvoirs, il l'avait fait sans hésiter, sans remords.

Il avait aimé cette sensation de puissance que cela lui avait permis de ressentir.

Il avait redressé la tête avec fierté, la défiant du regard.

Ombre Nuit avait alors su ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Elle s'était rapprochée avec lenteur et avait posé les mains sur les joues du jeune homme, le connectant à elle pour la seconde fois, lui permettant de voir et de sentir ce qu'elle même voyait et ressentait. Lui permettant de se voir comme elle le voyait.

Arnketil s'était raidit, il avait pris de plein fouet la réalité de ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait tenté de refuser de l'admettre, mais il avait du se résoudre à le faire. Il n'y avait pas de tromperie, pas de mensonge, ce qu'il voyait et sentait à travers la dragonne était vrai.

Il s'était lentement laissé tomber à genoux, tremblant d'horreur, réalisant ce qu'il était à présent. Réalisant ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait ainsi échappé aux mains d'Ombre Nuit, lui avait lancé un regard douloureux puis avait baissé la tête, se courbant humblement.

\- Je suis prêt. Avait il dit avec toute la dignité qui lui restait.

\- Dans ce cas, relève toi et suis moi, sans vouloir insister sur ce point, ton odeur et ton aspect sont une insulte au bon goût, il est plus que temps de faire quelque chose pour te rendre présentable. avait dit Ombre Nuit.

\- Parce que je dois être présentable pour mourir ? Ironisa Arnketil.

\- Ce ne serait pas plus mal en effet, mais je crois que tu vas devoir te faire à l'idée de continuer à vivre sous ma garde. On m'a demandé de te stopper, pas de mettre un terme à ton existence. Avant que tu ne te fasse des idées, j'aurai été partante pour t'éliminer, mais les autres dragons sont contre. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, après tout le mal que tu as fait cela aurait été bien plus simple.

Ils avaient mis un bon moment avant de devenir amis, le reste était venu avec le temps.

Il leur avait fallu un bon moment pour effacer la mauvaise image qu'Arnketil s'était forgée. Qu'Ombre Nuit veille sur lui avait aidé à apaiser ceux qui étaient liés à elle et à rassurer les autres esprits, mais les humains eux avaient définitivement rejeté le jeune homme.

Il n'en avait pas été surpris, il ne se sentait plus vraiment humain et il savait qu'après ce qu'il avait fait il n'avait aucune chance de le redevenir un jour. Il ne le voulait pas et il ne s'en cacha pas auprès d'Ombre Nuit. Il lui avoua franchement ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il avait à l'esprit.

Celle-ci l'écouta attentivement puis se contenta de sourire et de hausser les épaules.

\- Tu es des nôtres depuis des mois Arnketil, et je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait. Je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi tu voudrais redevenir humain après avoir passé tant de temps dans notre monde. Personne ne va t'en vouloir, inutile de te tourmenter pour si peu. Bien sur, rien n'effacera le mal que tu as causé, tu vas devoir vivre avec, mais tu ne sera pas seul pour le faire. As tu conscience que c'est un privilège qui n'est que rarement accordé ?

\- Un privilège que j'ai volé. Corrigea Arnketil.

\- Un privilège que nous avons décidé de te laisser conserver. Assura Ombre Nuit avec calme.

Le regard tourmenté d'Arnketil avait cherché et soutenu le sien puis il s'était incliné avec respect.

\- Merci...

Ombre Nuit n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que c'était à cet instant précis qu'elle avait commencé à le voir d'un autre œil, ce serait un mensonge, mais elle devait bien admettre qu'elle n'était pas restée indifférente à ce qu'il lui avait dit et à l'image qu'il donnait de lui.

Elle avait commencé à lui faire vraiment confiance et il n'avait jamais démérité, bien au contraire, il s'était révélé le partenaire idéal, et bien plus encore au fil du temps.

Désormais elle n'imaginait plus passer un seul jour sans lui, même si elle devait bien admettre que le voir s'agiter comme il le faisait n'était amusant qu'un moment. Elle commençait à se lasser de le regarder faire, il était temps pour elle d'intervenir.

\- Tu vas me donner le tournis Arn. Tu veux bien arrêter ?

Arnketil stoppa net devant elle.

\- Comment peux tu rester aussi calme ? Questionna t'il.

\- De la même façon que tu peux t'agiter. C'est ainsi que je suis.

Arnketil secoua la tête avec irritation.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as jugé bon d'effacer leurs souvenirs. Maugréa t'il. Je n'aime pas du tout que tu t'en prennes à mes descendants.

\- Je sais cela, bien que dans le cas présent un seul des deux est de ta lignée, mais toi, ne crois tu pas qu'ils ont bien mérité d'avoir du temps pour eux ? Ce tournage de film est vraiment amusant tu ne trouves pas ? C'est parfait comme expérience pour de jeunes humains de leur âge, et c'est ce qu'ils sont en cet instant, de jeunes humains comme les autres. Ils le sont uniquement parce qu'ils n'ont pas de souvenirs de leur réalité. Crois tu qu'ils seraient en mesure de profiter pleinement de cette expérience s'ils se souvenaient encore ? Crois tu qu'ils auraient le temps de le faire ? En leur retirant leurs souvenirs je retarde l'éveil, je leur accorde un peu plus de vie humaine. Toi plus qu'aucun autre tu devrais apprécier non?

La voix d'Ombre Nuit était douce, mais implacable et Arnketil ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait raison. Elle offrait un répit aux deux jeunes gens et il appréciait cela à sa juste valeur.

Il s'inclina devant elle avec respect. Reconnaissant par ce geste qu'elle avait agi au mieux dans l'intérêt des deux jeunes gens dont ils venaient de parler.

 _A suivre_


	98. Chapter 98

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
98)Souvenirs et explications seconde partie**

Arnketil resta longuement silencieux, et Ombre Nuit respecta ce silence. Même si parfois elle se plaisait à le chatouiller un peu, pour le plaisir de le faire enrager, elle n'en avait pas moins beaucoup de respect pour lui.

Il n'était pas le seul humain à avoir reçu le don de l'immortalité, mais il était le seul à avoir si bien su traverser le temps sans se perdre en route. Enfin, abstraction faite de ses débuts délicats.

Elle admirait tout particulièrement sa capacité d'adaptation. Peu d'humains nés à l'époque où il avait vu le jour, il était né en 386 après Jésus Christ, ce qui lui faisait un bon paquet de siècles au compteur (1), en auraient été capables.

Finalement il prit une profonde inspiration et relança la conversation.

\- Et maintenant, que va t'il se passer ? Demanda t'il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché, mais qui laissait percevoir toute l'étendue de son intérêt.

Ombre Nuit sourit et lui vola un baiser.

\- Pour être franche, je n'en ai aucune idée. Plaisanta t'elle. J'ai fait ma part, à présent ce qui va suivre dépend des décisions et des actions d'autres personnes.

Elle avait repris une expression plus sérieuse avant même d'avoir terminé de parler.

Arnketil inclina lentement la tête.

\- Je vois... je présume qu'une partie des gens en question sont des dragons... dit il avec prudence.

\- Peut être... répondit simplement Ombre Nuit sans rien montrer.

Arnketil ne la questionna pas d'avantage, il avait passé assez de temps à ses côtés pour savoir lorsque cela ne servait à rien.

Il restait inquiet, les événements dont il avait été témoin ces derniers jours le tourmentaient beaucoup.

Il ne voulait, ni ne pouvait, remettre les choix et les propos de sa compagne en question, mais il estimait cependant qu'il restait pas mal de points sur lesquels elle évitait de trop s'attarder et il craignait fort que ces points de détail ne finissent par devenir problématiques.

Ombre Nuit se blottit contre lui et il l'entoura de ses bras par habitude.

\- Que veux tu faire en attendant ? Demanda t'il pour penser à autre chose.

Ombre Nuit n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

\- Et si nous allions participer à ce fameux casting ? Proposa t'elle.

Arnketil la considéra d'un air surpris, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à une proposition pareille.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? Questionna t'il.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je sais qu'il est sans doute trop tard, que les inscriptions sont probablement closes, mais j'ai envie d'y faire un tour... juste pour voir ce que cela entraînerait.

Arnketil la fit reculer et la tint à bout de bras, afin de l'observer attentivement.

Maintenant qu'elle avait prononcé ces mots il en saisissait le potentiel et combien cela était tentant... se rendre sur les lieux du tournage, se mêler aux humains, postuler à quelque chose dont l'importance lui échappait pour l'heure, mais qui devait avoir son intérêt puisqu'Ombre Nuit était tentée de passer outre ses propres règles et d'approcher de ces deux jeunes gens qu'ils n'étaient pas censés voir.

\- Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Ombre Nuit lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

\- Je ne perds pas la raison Arn, c'est juste que tant d'années à suivre des règles fixées voilà des siècles, ça commence à sacrément me barber, pas toi ?

Arnketil hésita, il ne comprenait pas très bien où elle voulait en venir.

Jamais encore elle ne lui avait posé pareille question, il ne savait comment répondre.

Sa perplexité n'échappa pas à Ombre Nuit qui se dégagea souplement de son étreinte et leva une main pour caresser son visage, s'attardant longuement sur l'angle de sa mâchoire, comme si elle cherchait à en graver les détails dans sa mémoire.

Arnketil la laissa faire, appréciant le contact aussi léger qu'un effleurement d'aile.

Il aimait ces moments là, ces instants où elle réussissait à le surprendre et ou il se prenait à l'être et à apprécier cela.

Ils avaient traversé les siècles côte à côté, elle lui avait ouvert les portes d'une réalité qu'il avait fait sienne avec passion et lui avait accordé le droit d'en jouir alors qu'elle était en droit de l'éliminer.

Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour admettre qu'elle n'avait pas agi par pitié, ni par intérêt, mais par curiosité. Qu'à sa manière elle était encore très jeune lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et que leurs vies s'étaient liées.

Il avait été un peu troublé lorsqu'il avait fini par comprendre ce qui avait motivé Ombre Nuit, un peu vexé aussi quelque part, mais il avait tu ces sentiments. C'était trop humain, trop prévisible, elle méritait mieux et lui devait agir, non plus comme lorsqu'il était humain, mais comme s'il était de sa race.

Il avait appris à taire les émotions trop violentes, à éviter les critiques et les colères, à réfléchir longuement avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Avec elle il avait appris à redécouvrir ce dont il s'était emparé, l'être qu'il était devenu. Il avait appris à se voir autrement et à se construire d'une autre manière.

Ombre Nuit avait été un guide infatigable, pas toujours aussi patient qu'elle l'aurait du peut être, mais jamais méchante gratuitement, jamais portée sur la critique acerbe.

Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais un dragon, mais qu'il valait quelque chose malgré ses erreurs. Oui, il valait quelque chose aux yeux d'Ombre Nuit et c'était la seule chose qui avait fini par compter pour lui.

Il se moquait d'exister encore pour les humains, ce qui n'était plus le cas d'ailleurs, et ce depuis une éternité, du moment qu'il continuait à exister pour elle et pour ceux qu'elle disait être son peuple.

C'était pourquoi il ne comprenait pas la fascination d'Ombre Nuit pour les humains et leurs vies dérisoires.

Elle qui était tellement plus, pourquoi posait elle si souvent des regards fascinés sur les activités de ces êtres fugaces ?

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle l'avait entraîné dans des endroits humains pour assister à des activités humaines ou profiter de ce qu'ils savaient faire.

Arnketil qui avait tout fait, même tuer, pour ne plus être humain, avait du mal à concevoir que l'on puisse vouloir vivre comme eux.

Au début il avait un peu rechigné, il n'avait pas quitté son peuple et sa vie pour y retourner à la première occasion.

Ombre Nuit l'avait fixé, une moue déçue sur les lèvres.

Il n'oublierait jamais ce qu'elle lui avait dit cette fois là.

\- Arn, ce n'est pas pour singer les humains ou essayer de se faire passer pour des membres de leur espèce que je veux faire toutes ces choses, je sais que tu ne comprends pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi par contre, mais si j'ai plaisir à aller vers eux, à découvrir leurs façon, à écouter leurs musiques, à admirer leur art, à goûter leurs cuisines, c'est tout simplement parce qu'elles existent et que j'existe aussi. Pourquoi devrai-je m'en priver sous prétexte que je ne suis pas des leurs et qu'ils vivent bien moins longtemps que moi ? Ces choses sont là, j'y suis également, je sais qu'elles existent et que je peux en profiter, alors, oui, j'ai bien l'intention de le faire.

Arnketil l'avait donc regardée profiter de toutes ces choses purement humaines, l'avait accompagnée lorsqu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix même s'il n'avait pas la même fascination qu'elle pour tout cela.

Il avait patienté des heures dans des gares, des ports, des aéroports et d'autres endroits parfois très surprenants, avant de grimper dans des trains, des navires et des engins volants plus ou moins confortables.

Son odorat et celui d'Ombre Nuit avaient été mis à rude épreuve de nombreuses fois, leur patience également, mais curieusement, la dragonne semblait toujours ressortir ravie de ces expériences.

Avec elle il avait fait le tour du monde plusieurs fois au cours des siècles, découvert et redécouvert des civilisations, en avait vu disparaître ou se construire. Il avait assisté en spectateur à de nombreuses guerres et vu Ombre Nuit pleurer sur le sort des victimes. C'était ce qui l'avait le plus troublé au cours de ces guerres, qu'une dragonne pleure sur des humains morts, qui n'auraient sans doute vécu que quelques années de plus s'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre.

Dans ces instants là il mesurait toute la différence entre elle et lui. Il avait beau faire, il ne parvenait pas à ressentir cette émotion qui la faisait pleurer pour des gens dont elle ne savait rien et qui n'étaient plus que des cadavres.

Il s'était demandé si c'était elle qui était trop sensible ou lui qui avait fini par devenir insensible. Il n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé de réponse à cette question. Elle le tourmentait encore par moment.

Ombre Nuit qu'il avait questionnée un beau jour à ce sujet l'avait regardé gravement.

\- Le seul fait que tu te questionne à ce sujet tend à prouver que tu n'es pas insensible Arn, tu es seulement né à une époque qui ne se prêtait pas à ce genre de choses.

Il n'avait pas voulu accepter une réponse qui lui semblait trop simple. Il avait insisté, essayant de la pousser à lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas du être ainsi.

\- Tu es née bien avant moi et pourtant tu ressens les choses autrement que moi...

\- Parce que je suis autre tout simplement. Avait affirmé Ombre Nuit paisiblement, comme si cela suffisait à tout expliquer. Ne cherche pas à comprendre la nature profonde d'un dragon Arnketil, tu as peut être des pouvoirs et la longévité de ceux de mon peuple, mais quoi que tu fasse, tu ne seras jamais totalement un des nôtres. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu as envie d'entendre, je n'aime pas avoir à te le dire, mais... quelque part c'est ta punition. En t'emparant de la puissance de ceux que tu as tué tu t'es coupé des tiens, mais cela ne fais pas de toi un dragon, un esprit ou un Dieu, seulement un être égaré à jamais.

Il n'avait pu que s'incliner devant la véracité implacable des mots qu'elle lui infligeait.

Ils n'en avaient plus jamais reparlé, mais il n'oubliait pas, non, il n'oubliait rien.

Il laissa Ombre Nuit lui échapper et se contenta de la regarder, tandis qu'elle attendait de voir comment il allait réagir au final.

Il réprima un sourire.

Elle lui laissait toute latitude pour l'accompagner ou rester en retrait, c'était tout à son honneur, mais en même temps, elle ne prenait pas trop de risques, elle savait que vu la situation actuelle, il ne la laisserait pas partir seule parmi des humains, si jeunes et inoffensifs soient ils.

Oui, Ombre Nuit savait que même s'il ne la suivait pas dans l'activité qu'elle avait envie de tenter, il garderait un œil sur elle tout en restant dans l'ombre.

\- Fais comme tu le sens. Dit il avec un brin d'ironie.

Il s'était attendu à ce que sa compagne prenne la chose avec satisfaction, mais une fois de plus Ombre Nuit n'eut pas du tout la réaction prévue.

\- Ah non ! Je ne veux pas te voir te cacher et me surveiller de loin. Je veux que tu sois de l'aventure et qu'on s'amuse tous les deux. S'emporta t'elle.

Cette fois Arnketil eut du mal à réprimer un mouvement de recul et une grimace de dépit.

Ce qu'elle voulait faire lui était totalement inconnu. Il savait certes ce qu'était le cinéma, l'ayant plus d'une fois accompagnée dans des salles obscures pour voir des films à l'intérêt parfois assez limité à ses yeux mais qui avaient tous su plaire à la dragonne, mais il ignorait tout du métier d'acteur et il n'était pas du tout convaincu qu'elle en sache beaucoup plus.

\- Ombre Nuit, nous ne sommes pas des acteurs, pourquoi risquer de nous exposer à un refus mortifiant ? Demanda t'il.

\- La plupart des jeunes gens qui sont là bas ne sont pas non plus des acteurs Arn, et même si nos candidatures sont refusées, ce sera amusant, tu ne trouves pas ? Oh, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir une caméra de près et faire un bout d'essai comme ils disent.

Arnketil lui n'avait pas la moindre impatience de ce genre, il était même totalement à l'opposé de ce sentiment.

Il préférait être un homme de l'ombre, quelqu'un qui voit sans être vu et mène sa vie avec discrétion et prudence.

Ce que la dragonne entendait faire était vraiment une chose qui était à l'encontre de ses habitudes et il appréhendait fortement la suite du programme.

Il caressa une seconde l'espoir de la faire changer d'avis, chercha des arguments propres à la convaincre de ne pas poursuivre dans ce projet insensé, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose les yeux sur le visage de la dragonne, qu'il voit son regard brillant d'enthousiasme, son sourire et toute l'excitation qui était peinte sur ses traits expressifs.

Il renonça alors, Ombre Nuit avait envie de s'amuser, elle avait trouvé un moyen, qui était il pour vouloir lui dire de n'en rien faire ?

\- Très bien, allons y. murmura t'il avec résignation.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que cela passe et à espérer qu'ils ne soient pas pris, que cette fantaisie ne dure qu'une heure ou deux.

 _A suivre_

(1) 16 pour ceux qui voudraient savoir sans faire le calcul. Arnketil a donc 1630 ans. Bien conservé l'ancêtre...


	99. Chapter 99

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
99)Retour sur les lieux du tournage**

Adrien se figea, ne sachant trop que dire ou que faire.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que sa partenaire connaisse son autre identité. Se pouvait il qu'ils se soient déjà croisés ?

Il réprima une grimace alors qu'une autre idée assez déplaisante lui traversait l'esprit. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas une de ces fans agaçantes... Non, ce n'était pas possible, sa partenaire qui n'hésitait jamais à le remettre à sa place sans ménagement ne pouvait pas être une fan. Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer une seule seconde dans ce rôle.

\- On se connaît ? Questionna t'il.

Marinette ne savait trop que répondre, elle était tentée de le faire, mais il y avait les règles.

Adrien attendit quelques instants une réponse qui ne semblait pas devoir lui être fournie.

Il leva les mains.

\- Faisons comme je n'avais rien dit. Soupira t'il.

Il regarda en direction de la porte, il venait d'entendre des pas monter dans leur direction, ce qui, vu le boucan que faisait Plagg, n'était pas vraiment étonnant.

\- Je crois que nous devrions partir... souffla t'il. J'ai l'impression que nous n'allons plus être seuls ici très longtemps.

Il regarda Plagg avec espoir mais le kwami noir n'était visiblement toujours pas disposé à l'aider.

Il se tourna alors vers Marinette.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'aide je crois... désolé d'en arriver là, mais je vais être dans l'obligation de faire de l'héroïne stop, si ma Lady veut bien...

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, passant devant elle sans dire un mot de plus, elle le regarda alors qu'il apparaissait en pleine lumière.

Si elle avait eu des doutes sur son identité, ce qui n'était pas le cas, elle n'en aurait plus eu après cet épisode.

C'était bien Adrien, un peu tendu, les cheveux quelque peu en désordre et les yeux légèrement rougis.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda t'elle en découvrant ce dernier point de détail.

Comme Adrien se tournait vers elle l'air perplexe elle lui montra ses yeux pour qu'il comprenne.

\- Oh, ça, c'est juste mon allergie aux plumes. J'ai traversé un endroit qui avait du être squatté par des pigeons. Expliqua Adrien d'un ton léger.

Il s'arrêta près de la fenêtre.

\- Après vous ma Lady. Sourit il en esquissant une petite courbette.

Marinette sourit à son tour et grimpa sur le rebord, elle quitta le grenier puis se retourna pour lui tendre la main afin de l'aider à sortir à son tour.

\- Plagg, tu viens ou tu préfère rester et faire la connaissance de la personne qui monte ? Questionna Adrien avec ironie.

\- J'arrive. Grogna le kwami en volant jusqu'à lui et en s'engouffrant dans sa poche.

Adrien quitta le grenier quelques secondes à peine avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Ladybug le tira hors de vue et ils se réfugièrent sur les tuiles au dessus de la fenêtre, à moins de s'y pencher la personne qui venait d'entrer n'avait aucune chance de les apercevoir.

De leur position ils entendirent la personne aller et venir dans le grenier, pousser quelques exclamations furieuses, s'emporter sur ces foutus chats de gouttière qui ne cessaient de venir mettre le bazar et maudire cette fenêtre qui ne fermait pas. La dite fenêtre fut brusquement refermée sans ménagement puis le silence retomba, la personne était, soit partie, soit désormais silencieuse.

Par précaution les deux adolescents ne bougèrent pas de leur position avant plusieurs longues minutes qui leur semblèrent pratiquement durer des heures. Surtout à Adrien qui avait de plus en plus la certitude qu'il allait sérieusement se retrouver face à des problèmes lorsqu'il retournerait sur le lieu du tournage.

Lorsqu'enfin Ladybug se décida à bouger il laissa échapper un profond soupir.

\- Je vais me faire attraper... je n'étais pas censé quitter les lieux du casting. Murmura t'il. Si le producteur prend cela pour excuse pour me renvoyer mon père sera furieux.

\- Je vais t'aider. Assura Ladybug en lui tendant la main.

Adrien la regarda avec un peu de perplexité, il ne voyait pas trop bien comment elle pourrait réussir à apprivoiser le producteur, l'homme lui avait clairement fait comprendre que sa présence n'était pas souhaitée sur les lieux du tournage et qu'il n'attendait qu'une bonne raison pour l'en exclure et lui la lui offrait sur un plateau.

\- Je ne sais pas trop si cela suffira... dit il. Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

Il vit sa partenaire froncer les sourcils.

\- Comment cela ?

Adrien fit un mouvement pour se rapprocher d'elle et glissa sur les tuiles, la main gantée de sa partenaire le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe.

Il esquissa un sourire piteux.

\- Je crois que nous ferions mieux de partir d'ici avant que cela ne tourne mal. dit il.

Ladybug approuva et lui fit signe de se rapprocher un peu plus.

\- Je suis désolée partenaire, mais je vais devoir te porter, j'espère que ton ego s'en remettra. commenta t'elle avec humour.

\- De sa part et de la mienne, merci. Rétorqua Adrien. Je pense que nous devrions réussir à survivre.

Ladybug sourit, d'un sourire bref qui la rendit plus séduisante encore aux yeux d'Adrien puis elle les fit redescendre dans la rue.

\- Merci ma lady. Sourit Adrien en s'inclinant à nouveau devant elle.

\- De rien chaton, maintenant, si tu le veux bien, nous ne devons pas perdre de temps, tu as un casting à suivre et moi j'ai d'autres obligations, donc je vais te ramener, régler ton soucis de producteur en colère et te laisser gérer la suite.

Adrien hocha la tête, il n'était pas certain que l'intervention de l'héroïne soit suffisante, mais il garda prudemment le silence sur ce point de détail. Après tout elle était connue et charismatique, le film était sur elle, avec un peu de chance ce serait assez pour convaincre le producteur. Si ce n'était pas le cas, tant pis, il ferait son deuil du tournage sans trop de problème, après tout il n'avait pas souhaité en faire partie à l'origine, et vu comment cela se présentait, s'il en était finalement écarté, ce ne serait pas plus mal.

Ladybug le ramena jusqu'aux lieux du casting et les fit atterrir sur le trottoir au moment précis où le producteur en personne sortait du bâtiment, le visage sombre et regardait autour de lui.

L'expression de l'homme ne s'éclaira pas lorsqu'il vit l'héroïne se poser devant lui, soutenant le garçon dont il espérait être finalement débarrassé.

Lorsqu'il avait trouvé son bureau vide il avait conclu que l'indésirable avait pris conscience d'être de trop et s'était résigné à partir.

Le voir de retour le contrariait donc fortement et le fait qu'il soit amené par l'héroïne de Paris n'était pas à même de le pousser à réviser sa position.

\- Jeune homme, si vous imaginez que faire intervenir une pseudo héroïne va me faire changer d'avis à votre sujet, vous faites erreur. Outre le fait que je ne suis pas dupe, que je me doute qu'il ne s'agit en réalité que d'une acrobate, très douée certes, mais simplement une acrobate, et non la véritable Ladybug, je ne suis pas de ceux que l'on influence si facilement.

Marinette le regarda avec ébahissement. En ramenant Adrien elle pensait que sa présence serait un atout, elle n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde qu'il puisse la prendre pour un imposteur. Jamais encore elle ne s'était trouvé en pareille situation et cela la désarçonnait.

Le producteur ricana en voyant son air ébahi.

\- Et bien jeune fille, que se passe t'il ? Vous pensiez vraiment me tromper ?

Il se tourna vers Adrien avec dédain.

\- Je n'avais pas encore prévenu votre père, mais je vais m'empresser de le faire à présent, tout cela a assez duré.

Il esquissait déjà un mouvement pour rentrer lorsqu'Alya, qui avait assisté de loin à l'arrivée d'Adrien et de Ladybug et s'était vivement rapprochée pour ne pas manquer son héroïne favorite, jugea bon d'intervenir. Elle avait assisté à l'altercation et n'avait pas l'intention de rester simple spectatrice. On s'en prenait à celle qu'elle admirait, elle ne pouvait pas rester silencieuse.

\- Vous vous trompez monsieur ! S'exclama t'elle avec feu. Ce n'est pas une acrobate, c'est la véritable Ladybug !

Le producteur se tourna vers elle, surpris que quelqu'un ait l'audace de le contredire.

Il contempla Alya en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce que vous êtes une spécialiste de la question je présume. Persifla t'il.

Alya refusa de se démonter face au dédain qu'il affichait ostensiblement.

\- Absolument ! Je suis son parcours depuis le début et je l'ai personnellement rencontrée à plusieurs reprises, j'ai même combattu contre elle et avec elle, alors pensez si je sais faire la différence entre elle et une doublure !

Cette fois son affirmation retint l'intérêt du réalisateur. Contre toute attente son expression se fit plus douce et il observa Alya avec plus d'intérêt.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, vous pourriez me suivre dans mon bureau et m'en dire plus, je serai curieux de tout ce que vous pourrez me dire à son sujet.

Marinette aurait tout donné pour pouvoir attirer Alya à l'écart et lui dire de n'en rien faire, mais elle savait que cela n'était pas possible et que de toute façon l'apprentie journaliste ne l'écouterait pas, pour une fois qu'elle était en face de quelqu'un disposé à l'écouter, elle n'allait pas se faire prier.

La mort dans l'âme elle regarda sa meilleure amie et le producteur disparaître dans le bâtiment.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête, mais on dirait bien que je suis tiré d'affaire pour le moment. Commenta Adrien tout aussi ébahi qu'elle par ce qui venait de se produire et par le revirement affiché par le producteur.

\- Et moi, je suis foutue... souffla Marinette atterrée.

Le dernier espoir qu'elle avait de ne pas être retenue lui semblait bien être sur le point de partir en fumée et il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne puisse faire.

Si comme tout le laissait présager, Alya parvenait à se mettre le producteur dans la poche, elle réussirait sans aucun doute à le convaincre de les prendre toutes les deux pour le tournage.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête avec accablement, il y avait vraiment des jours où rien ne tourne comme on le voudrait.

\- Ma Lady ? Appela Adrien surpris de son air sombre. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Rien ne va. Répondit Ladybug avec humeur avant de s'élancer, le plantant là sans explications.

Adrien se retrouva seul sur le trottoir, ébahi et quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Avait il une part de responsabilité dans le comportement pour le moins surprenant de sa partenaire ou avait elle d'autres raisons d'être d'aussi mauvaise humeur soudain ?

Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui avait bien pu motiver un si brusque départ, pas d'avantage cet accès de contrariété qu'elle venait d'avoir devant lui.

Ne sachant que faire il resta là où il se trouvait, espérant que contre toute attente sa partenaire se ravise et revienne.

Il avait très envie de la questionner sur ce qui venait de se passer et si possible, de l'apaiser.

Il regarda avec ennui la poche où se cachait Plagg.

Si seulement le kwami noir ne s'était pas mis à se comporter de façon si étrange, il aurait pu se transformer et suivre Ladybug, ils auraient pu avoir une discussion franche dans un endroit discret. Là il ne pouvait qu'attendre et espérer.

Sa patience se trouva soudain récompensée, une silhouette féminine surgit brusquement d'une ruelle et se précipita vers lui, de façon si impétueuse qu'ils entrèrent en collision et qu'ils manquèrent tomber à terre. Seuls les réflexes d'Adrien leur évita finalement une douloureuse chute. Il se retrouva cependant à étreindre fermement le corps souple et essoufflé de Marinette dont les yeux bleus le considéraient avec embarras tandis que la voix de la jeune fille bredouillait de vagues excuses, pour l'heure incompréhensibles. Le trouble et l'essoufflement d'avoir dut courir sur plusieurs mètres afin de rejoindre au plus vite l'endroit qu'elle venait juste de quitter sous l'aspect de Ladybug et qu'elle devait gagner sous celle de Marinette, faisaient leur œuvre.

Elle n'en manquait décidément pas une ! Elle savait pourtant qu'Adrien était là, comment avait elle donc réussi à lui foncer dedans ? Il devait la prendre pour la dernière des maladroites, si ce n'était pas pire...

Non, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

 _A suivre_


	100. Chapter 100

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
100)Les nouveaux venus**

Marinette et Adrien furent brusquement tirés de leur mauvais pas par l'arrivée d'un couple.

La femme était brune avec une peau claire, elle était souriante, marchait d'un pas léger et rapide, tout en tournant parfois la tête en direction de son compagnon pour lui dire de se presser un peu, ce qu'il se gardait visiblement de faire.

Lui était blond, son teint était hâlé, il était très grand, mais elle l'était aussi, leurs tenues étaient simples, mais élégantes. La jeune femme brune portait une robe aux lignes fluides s'arrêtant quelques centimètres en dessous des genoux, que l'œil expert de Marinette analysa comme étant en mousseline de soie, d'une belle et profonde couleur orchidée, ce qui, aux yeux d'Adrien qui n'avait pas le même intérêt pour les tissus, était simplement violet. L'homme lui avait opté pour une tenue sombre, un pantalon et une veste gris anthracite associés à une chemise d'un blanc cassé.

Les deux adolescents s'écartèrent pour leur laisser le passage mais le couple s'arrêta devant eux et la femme leur sourit.

\- Bonjour, nous sommes venus participer au casting pour le film sur Ladybug, c'est bien ici ? Demanda t'elle d'une voix chantante.

\- C'est bien ici. Certifia Adrien. Mais vous devriez vous presser, le temps pour poser sa candidature est presque écoulé je pense.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire qui n'avait rien de moqueur même si elle semblait amusée.

\- Merci jeune homme, et si vous veniez avec nous tous les deux ? Ce serait dommage que vous manquiez une occasion.

\- Pour cela, pas de risques. Maugréa Marinette qui ne cessait de penser à ce qu'Alya était sans doute en train de faire en compagnie du producteur.

L'homme la fixa en silence puis se tourna vers la femme.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps. Dit il.

\- Ne sois pas si pressé Arne. Le gronda gentiment sa compagne.

Elle sourit à nouveau et fixa Adrien et Marinette.

\- Nous ne sommes pas très polis, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés, je suis Ombeline Drache et voici mon mari Arne.

Après de tels mots Adrien et Marinette ne pouvaient pas éviter de se présenter à leur tour, ce qu'ils firent sans tarder.

Ombeline hocha la tête.

\- Et bien, Adrien et Marinette, si nous nous mettions en route ? J'ai hâte de voir ce qui nous attend.

Adrien et elle se dirigèrent d'un pas vif vers l'entrée du bâtiment, Adrien ne pouvait nier qu'il était sous le charme de la souriante jeune femme.

Marinette et Arne suivirent, partageant le même, flagrant, manque d'enthousiasme.

Marinette était un peu surprise de constater cette différence entre les deux époux. Il était clair que si Ombeline était ravie d'être là il n'en allait pas de même pour Arne.

Elle lui lança un regard discret, pour essayer de voir s'il était vraiment si peu enthousiaste qu'elle ne l'était elle même.

Arne remarqua qu'elle l'observait mais ne broncha pas. Il avait l'habitude de sentir des regards peser sur lui.

Une fois la porte passée Ombeline monta en direction du bureau du producteur, comme si elle connaissait déjà les lieux.

Marinette et Adrien s'en firent la remarque, mais il n'osèrent pas la formuler à haute voix. Il était possible après tout que la jeune femme soit simplement très sure d'elle et avance au hasard, se laissant porter par lui.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte du bureau du producteur sans même hésiter une seule seconde, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune indication qu'il s'agissait bien de cette pièce là, le doute ne fut plus permis, elle était déjà venue dans cet endroit.

Peut être même connaissait elle celui qu'ils allaient voir.

Adrien se recula pour se placer aux côtés de Marinette tandis qu'Arne faisait quelques pas en avant pour être auprès d'Ombeline.

La porte s'ouvrit très vite sur le producteur qui semblait contrarié d'être dérangé, et de fait il l'était, il avait une discussion des plus plaisantes avec Alya sur un sujet qui les passionnait tous deux et n'appréciait pas du tout d'être dérangé.

\- J'avais dit que je ne voulais pas être interrompu ! Dit il avec humeur.

\- Bonjour Mathis. Dit simplement Ombeline sans s'offusquer du ton agressif de la phrase qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Le producteur la regarda avec ébahissement, se tourna vers Arne sans perdre son expression de profonde surprise.

\- Arne ? Ombeline ? Mais que faites vous là ?

Ombeline lui adressa un sourire chaleureux tandis qu'Arne restait impassible et toujours aussi silencieux.

\- Nous avons entendu parler de ton tournage, et même si nous ne sommes plus des étudiants, nous nous sommes dits que nous pourrions venir y faire un tour, tu auras sans doute besoin de figurants.

Le producteur se mit à rire.

\- Des figurants ? Vous ? Oh, ne vous moquez pas de moi et entrez... je terminerai ma discussion avec cette jeune personne un peu plus tard.

Il fit signe à Alya qui se leva sans discuter, elle savait lorsqu'il était préférable de partir.

Adrien et Marinette échangèrent un regard, désormais ils ne pouvaient plus avoir le moindre doute, le couple qu'ils avaient suivi jusque là et le producteur se connaissaient fort bien.

Alya les rejoignit, le visage exprimant une profonde satisfaction qui angoissa quelque peu Marinette, connaissant son amie elle s'attendait au pire.

Ils regardèrent le couple et le producteur disparaître dans le bureau et la porte se refermer sans bruit.

Marinette aurait bien volontiers proposé de partir, mais elle savait déjà que sa proposition n'avait aucune chance d'être acceptée.

Adrien ne pouvait pas partir, il avait été très clair à ce sujet, quand à Alya, elle, elle ne voudrait pas s'en aller.

Elle soupira, elle avait tellement envie de partir cependant...

Dans le bureau le producteur invita le couple à prendre place sur des sièges confortables et les détailla d'un œil toujours empreint de surprise et d'un peu d'incrédulité.

Il avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver, c'était trop beau pour être vrai quelque part, qu'ils soient là, dans son bureau, après toutes ces années, inchangés et amicaux... enfin, ils n'avaient pas de raison d'être hostiles, il n'avait rien fait qui puisse justifier qu'ils soient mal disposés envers lui.

\- C'est vraiment vous... mais comment avez vous su ?

La première fois qu'il avait eu l'occasion de les voir il n'avait encore que dix ans, il était en vacances chez son grand-père et eux venaient rendre visite à ce dernier qu'ils connaissaient fort bien.

Mathis, puisque c'était ainsi que se prénommait le producteur, était allé ouvrir en entendant sonner, et ce bien que son grand-père le lui ait formellement interdit.

Il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était chez ses parents et ne voyait vraiment pas, du haut de ses dix ans, quel danger il pouvait bien y avoir à le faire.

Ce jour là, en découvrant l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds et au visage hâlé qui se tenait sur le seuil, cachant en partie sa ravissante compagne, il avait eu un peu peur tout de même.

Jamais encore il n'avait rencontré de personne aussi impressionnante que cet homme silencieux qui le fixait d'un air qui lui avait semblé dur et menaçant.

Mathis avait été tenté de leur fermer la porte au nez, mais son grand-père s'avançait déjà et son air contrarié de constater qu'il était passé outre ses consignes laissa place à une joie indéniable à la vue des visiteurs.

\- Entrez, entrez ! Avait il lancé avec entrain. Mathis, va prévenir ta grand-mère que nous avons de la visite.

Le jeune garçon s'était empressé de détaller, soulagé de n'être pas obligé de rester.

Il avait eu de nombreuses occasions de revoir le couple par la suite, ils avaient été de ceux qui avaient accompagné son grand-père dans sa dernière demeure.

Mathis ne savait pas exactement qui ou quoi ils étaient, son grand-père était toujours resté très évasif sur ce sujet, mais il était persuadé qu'ils avaient un rapport direct avec le travail qu'il avait passé sa vie à réaliser, au prix de sa réputation.

Qu'ils ne vieillissent pas était quelque chose qui le fascinait, mais il avait bien retenu les leçons de son grand-père, ne jamais poser de questions et toujours leur faire bon accueil, et il s'y pliait volontiers. Cela lui donnait l'occasion de rêver à des réalités à jamais hors de sa portée et pourtant si proches... aussi proches que cet homme et cette femme en face de lui.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda t'il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché et qui tremblait un peu.

C'était une chose de poursuivre en rêvant des légendes, mais se retrouver en leur présence était très différents.

Le livre de son grand-père lui avait appris que la femme était un dragon. Mathis ne parvenait pas totalement à s'en convaincre, un dragon... était-ce possible ? Elle était belle, grande, elle dégageait une impression de force et de noblesse certaine, mais de là à croire vraiment qu'elle était en vérité une créature de légende, un être fabuleux... C'était très difficile, même pour lui qui avait grandi avec les récits qui décrivaient toutes ces merveilles.

Et si elle était vraiment un dragon, qui était donc l'homme à ses côtés ? De lui le livre de son grand-père ne parlait pas ou si peu, son nom était bien mentionné, mais rien d'autre n'était dit à son sujet.

Mathis avait plongé son regard dans celui d'Arne un jour lointain où il n'était encore qu'un enfant et ce qu'il y avait lu le faisait encore trembler parfois lorsqu'il avait la faiblesse d'y repenser.

Contrairement au regard profond mais doux d'Ombeline, le regard d'Arne était empli d'ombres et de menaces.

Mathis avait longtemps cru qu'il s'agissait d'un démon, son grand-père l'avait d'ailleurs grondé pour cela, et si devenu adulte il n'y croyait plus aussi fort qu'avant, parfois, il continuait à se demander s'il n'avait pas raison de le croire.

Après tout Arne en avait la beauté et la dureté, tout son corps criait qu'il était fort, musclé, non pas ces muscles saillants des culturistes, mais des muscles longs, plus discrets, mais tout aussi redoutables.

Ils avaient tourné dans plusieurs des films qu'il avait déjà produit, se cantonnant le plus souvent à de petits rôles, ils ne se faisaient pas payer la plupart du temps, comme si l'argent n'était pas un problème pour eux, ce qui était sans doute le cas.

\- Nous aimerions beaucoup participer à ce tournage, l'un de nos descendants en fait partie, vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, il était avec nous lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Dit Ombeline dans un charmant sourire.

Mathis en manqua s'étrangler de surprise et d'embarras.

Elle avait dit « il », ce qui signifiait que le descendant en question était le garçon qu'on lui avait imposé pour le tournage. Ce même garçon qu'il avait quelque peu rudoyé... se serait il plaint du traitement au couple ? Était-ce pour cette raison qu'ils avaient éprouvé le besoin de venir participer au tournage ?

Si tel était le cas, alors il était en mauvaise posture... et il avait désobéi à une des directives majeures de son grand-père : ne jamais rien faire qui puisse les contrarier.

\- J'ignorais que les Agreste étaient vos descendants... dit il avec effort.

\- En vérité il s'agit d'un descendant d'Arne... ajouta Ombeline. Mais je le considère comme étant de ma famille.

\- Nous évitons d'ébruiter qui sont nos descendants en général. Déclara Arne de sa voix profonde qui faisait toujours frissonner Mathis d'angoisse.

Il se sentit d'ailleurs frémir, une fois de plus.

C'était de pire en pire, non seulement Adrien Agreste était un membre de la famille du couple, mais en plus il descendait d'Arne, de celui qui était peut être un démon... il allait devoir faire de sérieux efforts s'il ne voulait pas d'ennuis... ou pire.

Il avala avec peine sa salive en imaginant ce qu'Arne pourrait bien lui faire de pire.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Arne en fronçant les sourcils.

Mathis se renfonça dans son fauteuil et fit mentalement une prière.

\- Non, non, tout va bien, affirma t'il nerveusement, je suis seulement surpris... je ne me doutais absolument pas...

 _A suivre_


	101. Chapter 101

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
101)Le casting seconde partie**

\- C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre, chérie, tu veux bien sortir un moment ? Nous avons à parler entre hommes Mathis et moi. Dit Arne avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

Mathis fut à deux doigts de supplier la dragonne de rester, mais il parvint à s'en empêcher. Il ne tenait pas à se ridiculiser.

Ombeline les regarda pensivement puis elle hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.

\- Sois gentil Arne, n'oublie pas que c'est un ami. Dit elle avant de sortir.

Mathis se tassa un peu dans son fauteuil sous le regard ouvertement ironique d'Arne.

\- Un ami hein ? Laissa tomber Arne une fois que la porte se fut refermée.

Mathis hocha la tête avec frénésie.

\- Absolument ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi...

Arne se pencha vers lui, s'appuyant d'une main sur le bureau. Son sourire renforçait la crainte de Mathis.

\- Dans ce cas, mon ami, je compte sur vous pour vous montrer juste envers ces adolescents.

\- Je ferai mon possible... balbutia Mathis.

Arne sourit et se retira, laissant Mathis soupirer de soulagement.

Une fois remis de ses émotions Mathis se dirigea lui aussi vers la porte. Le petit groupe se tourna vers lui.

\- Très bien, je crois qu'il est plus que temps de débuter le casting dans sa partie technique. Suivez moi jeunes gens.

Marinette réprima un soupir, elle aurait espéré éviter d'en arriver là, mais visiblement elle n'allait pas y couper.

Elle suivit le mouvement avec lenteur. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à l'endroit où les autres candidats se tenaient.

Marinette, Alya et Adrien constatèrent que Chloé se trouvait encore parmi eux et ce n'était pas pour ramener le sourire sur le visage de Marinette.

Le producteur se tourna vers Adrien et Alya.

\- Vous deux, ce n'est pas la peine de participer, vous êtes déjà retenus. Vous pouvez vous asseoir et regarder.

\- Et Marinette ? Questionna Alya en prenant le bras de son amie.

Mathis étudia attentivement la jeune fille aux cheveux d'un beau noir bleuté.

\- Elle aussi. Dit il finalement. Félicitations mademoiselle, vous pouvez vous féliciter d'avoir des amis influents.

Marinette rougit avec embarras et il la trouva charmante, il avait eu raison d'accepter de la joindre à son équipe, elle trouverait sans aucun doute sa place.

Restait à accomplir le reste de la corvée qu'était le casting.

Il étudia les autres postulants et découvrit très vite le visage contrarié de Chloé.

La fille du maire était furieuse, elle avait parfaitement compris que Marinette et Alya avaient bénéficié d'un passe droit, ce qui était d'après elle inadmissible.

Elle redressa le menton et s'avança vers le producteur, décidée à en découdre.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention d'accorder des privilèges à la fille d'un boulanger. Dit elle d'un ton venimeux en désignant Marinette d'un signe de tête.

Mathis réprima un sourire. La blonde était le genre de personne qu'il détestait et adorait à la fois, le genre de personne qui pouvait mettre un film en danger par sa seule présence et son comportement. Parfois en accepter une permettait de souder l'équipe contre elle, mais c'était un jeu dangereux qui pouvait se retourner contre la personne qui s'y risquait.

Il lança un regard prudent en direction d'Arne et prit sa décision, que le pseudo démon apprécie ou non, il allait garder Chloé, elle mettrait la pression aux autres et les obligerait à rester au top.

\- J'accorde des privilèges à qui bon me semble mademoiselle, et si vous voulez continuer à faire partie de mon équipe, je vous conseille de vous adresser à moi avec plus de respect à l'avenir. Dit il d'un ton suave.

Chloé fronça les sourcils, prête à riposter avec colère, lorsqu'elle réalisa le sens de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et en resta désarçonnée.

\- Hein ? Dit elle avec ébahissement.

Un ébahissement que partageaient Marinette, Alya et Adrien, qui se teintait chez eux de désespoir à l'idée qu'ils allaient devoir endurer la blonde tout le temps du tournage.

Le producteur savoura pleinement l'expression de la jeune fille blonde puis l'invita sèchement à s'écarter de son chemin afin qu'il puisse poursuivre ce qu'il avait à faire.

Encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre Chloé obéit sans discuter et alla s'installer dans un coin de la salle, le plus loin possible du petit groupe.

Dans un autre coin de la salle Mariko et André observaient également ce qu'il se passait. Ils avaient immédiatement remarqué Ombre Nuit et Arneketil, ils savaient parfaitement qui ils étaient et leur présence les alarmait quelque peu. Même s'ils étaient officiellement tenus d'obéir à la dragonne, le statut quelque peu particulier de leurs kwamis les poussait à se tenir en retrait du couple. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à André ils seraient partis, mais Mariko ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et était décidée à poursuivre l'aventure.

Elle était cependant un peu dépité de voir le couple rester aux côtés des deux adolescents qu'elle avait envie d'approcher. Elle attendait avec impatience le moment où elle pourrait enfin leur parler, avait décidé de participer à ce casting en grande partie pour cette raison, cela lui donnant une très bonne excuse pour aller vers eux, et voilà que le couple l'obligeait à attendre. Le fait qu'André et elle soient retenus pour participer au tournage ne la dérida pas totalement. André voyant son air maussade se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille.

\- Dis toi que nous trouverons bien un moyen pour les approcher sans éveiller les soupçons, et puis au pire nous le ferons en présence de ces deux là. Après tout ils ne peuvent rien nous reprocher, nous avons autant le droit d'être ici qu'eux et je serai curieux de savoir ce qu'ils font là.

Une fois encore il était la voix de la raison et Mariko se rendit à son avis. Elle retrouva le sourire et hocha la tête.

\- Tu as raison. De toute manière, nous sommes surtout ici pour nous amuser pas vrai ?

André eut un bref sourire. C'était du Mariko tout craché de vouloir s'amuser, même en présence d'une dragonne et d'un ancien humain. Il la regarda avec indulgence et elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Ombeline et Arne échangèrent un regard après avoir assisté à l'échange entre Chloé et le producteur.

\- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'a pas vraiment compris le message que tu voulais lui faire passer. Plaisanta la dragonne.

\- On le dirait bien en effet. Je vais devoir le garder à l'œil et si besoin je me montrerai plus précis en ce qui concerne mes attentes.

Ombeline sourit avec amusement et continua à observer le déroulement du casting. Même si les candidats étaient des débutants pour la plupart, ils se débrouillaient bien. Mathis eut bien du mal à faire un tri qui lui convenait vraiment. Même si Ombeline et Arne le surveillaient de près, il n'avait pas totalement renoncé à saboter le tournage.

Il avait très envie de faire ce qu'il avait en tête et en même temps, avec la dragonne et son compagnon sur le tournage, c'était le moment parfait pour faire de ce film une réussite exceptionnelle. Pour enfin réaliser son grand projet.

Il jaugea du regard les candidats qu'il avait retenu et esquissa un sourire, ils feraient l'affaire. Peu à peu un plan se mettait en place dans son esprit. Il n'allait pas faire un film, il allait en faire deux. Celui qu'on lui avait demandé de faire, et un autre, celui qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire.

Réunissant les personnes qu'il avait retenu il leur distribua les exemplaires du scénario sans leur préciser quels rôles ils étaient censés étudier en priorité.

\- Je vous remercie tous d'être venus à ce casting. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Vous avez une semaine pour vous familiariser avec le scénario.

Les comédiens en herbe échangèrent un regard surpris, puis un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns leva la main.

\- Excusez moi, mais vous ne nous avez pas dit quels rôles nous aurions exactement...

Mathis se permit un sourire quelque peu narquois, il attendait cette question et allait se faire un grand plaisir d'y répondre.

\- Je ne l'ai effectivement pas fait parce que pour le moment je veux que vous découvriez le sujet du film dans son ensemble et éviter que vous ne vous focalisiez sur un rôle en particulier. Lorsque vous aurez bien assimilé le sujet vous serez informés de ce que vous aurez à faire par la suite. Pour le moment lisez, lisez tout et entrez dans l'univers qui sera le votre au cours du tournage. Ne vous préoccupez pas de vos rôles.

Chloé fit la moue, elle n'avait aucune envie de devoir lire le scénario dans son ensemble, tant de pages à parcourir, c'était d'un ennui... elle avait bien mieux à faire. Une fois rentrée elle passerait le document à Sabrina, celle-ci le lirait et lui ferait un topo précis de l'univers en question. Elle n'aurait qu'à écouter ce que la jeune fille rousse lui dirait et à prendre des notes, cela suffirait bien.

Elle se retira fort satisfaite d'elle même et pressée d'annoncer à son père qu'elle avait été retenue.

Marinette quitta les lieux avec soulagement et pourtant elle continuait à ressentir pas mal d'appréhension. Comment allait elle expliquer à ses parents qu'elle venait d'être retenue pour le tournage ? Elle redoutait leurs réactions.

Alya et Adrien l'entourèrent.

\- Mari, tout va bien ? Demanda Alya.

\- Je ne sais pas comment mes parents vont prendre la nouvelle... soupira Marinette. Ils n'étaient pas ravis de ma participation.

\- Excusez nous, nous avons entendu, peut être que vos parents seraient plus rassurés si nous prenions le temps de leur parler. Intervint Ombeline doucement.

Les trois adolescents se tournèrent vers elle, un peu surpris par son intervention. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'une personne pratiquement inconnue se préoccupe de leur problème et souhaite intervenir.

Marinette la fixa avec appréhension. Elle n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'impliquer des personnes étrangères dans un problème familial.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire... répondit elle.

\- Pouvons nous au moins vous raccompagner ? Insista Ombeline qui ne tenait pas à les voir partir si vite, elle avait très envie d'en apprendre plus sur eux d'une manière plus humaine que celles qu'elle utilisait d'ordinaire.

Arne se tenait en retrait, ne voulant pas intervenir dans ce projet de sa compagne. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se fatiguait à essayer de les convaincre alors qu'il aurait suffit d'influencer les jeunes gens pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Une fois de plus les desseins d'Ombre Nuit lui échappaient totalement. Il avait hâte de découvrir ce qu'elle avait en tête et de voir ce qui en découlerait au final.

Le comportement de son descendant lui plaisait pour l'heure, pour un jeune humain de cet âge il semblait assez mature, et très attaché à sa brune compagne.

Un demi sourire joua quelques secondes sur ses lèvres. Devait il y voir un reflet de l'amour profond qui liait les deux personnes dont ils abritaient les âmes ou le lien avait il une toute autre origine ?

Il les examina longuement sans parvenir à trouver de réponse. Cela ne le découragea pas, il s'y attendait déjà. Il avait toujours eu du mal à percer les gens à jour, surtout ceux comme eux.

Mariko et André décidèrent de ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps, leurs kwamis commençaient à s'impatienter et à s'irriter de devoir rester cachés. Ils avaient déjà fait preuve de beaucoup de patience et les deux jeunes gens savaient qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à atteindre leurs limites, ils préféraient donc partir avant que cela ne se produise, ils n'avaient aucune envie de voir deux kwamis fantômes se promener librement dans le bâtiment.

Tournés vers leurs kwamis ils ne remarquèrent pas le regard d'Arneketil posé sur eux tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient d'un pas rapide.

Ce dernier les observa avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Il commençait à apprécier ce tournage... il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait être très instructif et divertissant. C'était peut être pour cela qu'Ombre Nuit tenait tant à y participer, elle avait sans doute pressenti qu'il ne serait pas des plus paisibles et que certains des participants n'étaient pas ce qu'ils semblaient être.

Il se demanda s'il y aurait des combats, cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se battre sérieusement, cela commençait à lui manquer.

 _A suivre_


	102. Chapter 102

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
102)Des visiteurs très convaincants**

Plus ils approchaient de la boulangerie et plus Marinette sentait monter la sensation de stress qui la tenait. Elle redoutait la réaction de ses parents devant la nouvelle qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à leur annoncer, ou que les deux personnes qui avaient tenu à venir avec eux se feraient visiblement une joie de leur révéler.

Elle était d'autant plus stressée qu'elle avait un curieux sentiment vis à vis du couple. Ils étaient charmants, la jeune femme bavardait avec Alya et Adrien comme si elle les connaissait depuis toujours, l'homme se taisait, se contentant d'écouter, il n'y avait rien de vraiment alarmant dans leur comportement, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se détendre en leur présence. Elle se sentait comme elle s'était toujours sentie juste avant que n'éclate un orage, partagée entre le ravissement et la terreur. Les éclairs et le tonnerre lui avaient toujours inspiré une terreur sans borne, enfant elle se précipitait dans les bras de son père pour y trouver refuge. Ses parents la rassuraient de leur mieux, mais rien n'y faisait, cette peur ne voulait pas disparaître. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, si elle continuait à ressentir de la terreur lors des orages, il s'y glissait une exaltation des plus curieuses, une sorte d'excitation qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, une envie terrible de sortir et de savourer chaque seconde du phénomène orageux.

Cela commençait en général quelques instants avant que l'orage éclate vraiment, mais ce jour là il n'y avait aucun signe indiquant qu'un orage était sur le point d'éclater... elle n'avait donc aucune raison de ressentir ce sentiment d'angoisse et d'impatience.

Elle frissonna en sentant le regard de l'homme posé sur elle. Même s'il n'avait rien fait qui soit de nature à l'alarmer elle avait le sentiment qu'il était dangereux, c'était si ouvertement perceptible aux yeux de Marinette qu'elle s'étonnait que ni Adrien ni Alya n'en soit conscients.

A moins qu'elle ne se fasse des idées...

Se sentant observé Arne tourna la tête vers elle et se rapprocha un peu.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda t'il d'un ton mesuré.

Il semblait calme, mais à nouveau Marinette ressentit ce sentiment de danger imminent et fut obligée de prendre sur elle pour ne pas reculer devant lui.

Arne l'observa pensivement, elle semblait vraiment tendue, il sentait son inquiétude, presque sa peur et cela devait également parvenir jusqu'à Ombre Nuit, même si pour l'heure la dragonne faisait mine de ne s'apercevoir de rien.

Celle qui sommeillait dans l'âme de l'adolescente n'était pas encore éveillée, mais elle commençait à laisser des traces. C'était pour le moins préoccupant, à ce jour il n'avait jamais réussi à cohabiter longuement avec les précédentes incarnations de la déesse, cette dernière sentait bien qu'il pouvait être dangereux et se défiait de lui.

Il allait devoir s'isoler avec sa compagne afin d'en parler, s'imposer de la sorte auprès de la jeune fille ne leur ferait aucun bien.

\- Non, tout va bien. Affirma Marinette d'un ton qui manquait singulièrement de conviction.

Arne n'insista pas et rejoignit Ombre Nuit qui lui faisait signe.

\- Chéri, n'ennuie pas cette petite, tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur avec ton air sombre et menaçant. Plaisanta la dragonne.

Marinette s'empourpra en entendant le propos et Arne secoua la tête avec irritation. Pour une créature aussi ancienne, Ombre Nuit manquait parfois cruellement de tact. Qu'avait elle au juste en tête ? Poursuivait elle un but précis ou ne faisait elle tout cela que pour se divertir ? Il ne parvenait pas à le savoir et cela le mettait de mauvaise humeur, comme souvent.

Malgré le nombre d'années passées à ses côtés il ne parvenait toujours pas à savoir ce que sa compagne avait en tête et c'était vraiment très irritant.

Adrien et Alya entourèrent Marinette, s'alarmant de son comportement.

\- C'est de devoir annoncer à tes parents que tu es retenue pour le tournage ? Questionna Alya. Ne te fais donc pas tant de soucis, je suis certaine qu'ils seront ravis. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'être choisi pour participer à un film.

Son ton léger était loin de rassurer Marinette. Peut être que les parents de sa meilleure amie seraient ravis en effet, mais les siens...

Elle retint son souffle en poussant la porte de la boulangerie, Adrien et Alya entrèrent juste derrière elle, immédiatement suivis par le couple.

Les parents de Marinette se tournèrent vers les arrivants et réalisèrent sur le champs que quelque chose n'allait pas, leur fille avait cette expression qu'elle affichait lorsque tout ne se passait pas comme elle l'avait prévu.

Son père fut le premier à la rejoindre et à la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si ce casting ne s'est pas bien passé ma chérie, tu pourras en tenter un autre. Lui dit il gentiment.

C'était un gros effort de sa part et Marinette aurait apprécié si cela n'indiquait pas clairement qu'il n'avait jamais cru qu'elle puisse réussir à se faire admettre dans l'équipe de tournage, ce qui était tout de même pour le moins vexant.

Elle s'échappa à l'étreinte de son père et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- J'ai été retenue. Annonça t'elle.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration, son père et sa mère la regardaient avec surprise, ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques secondes puis sa mère la rejoignit et l'embrassa.

\- Félicitations ma chérie. Je suis fière de toi.

\- Merci maman, mais je n'ai pas fait grand chose, ce sont Adrien et Alya qui m'ont permis d'être retenue. Avoua Marinette qui ne tenait pas à triompher de façon mensongère.

\- Dans ce cas tu vas pouvoir leur dire que tu ne tiens pas à continuer. Décréta son père d'un ton soulagé.

\- Chéri ! Protesta sa mère. C'est une chance pour Marinette. Nous devons la lui laisser.

\- Je n'aime pas du tout l'idée de laisser notre fille se risquer dans ce milieu. Grommela le père de Marinette en croisant les bras.

Ombre Nuit décida qu'il était grand temps pour elle d'intervenir et se rapprocha d'eux.

\- Madame et monsieur les parents de Marinette, je me permets de me présenter, je suis Ombeline Drache, et cet individu taciturne que vous voyez près de la porte, est mon époux, Arne. Nous avons eu la chance d'être nous aussi retenus pour le tournage et fait la connaissance de votre fille et de ses amis. Vous avez une fille adorable et très respectueuse, on voit que vous l'avez éduquée à la perfection et je comprends très bien vos réticences concernant le monde du cinéma. Il est vrai que c'est un milieu qui peut se révéler très rude, vous avez parfaitement raison de vous faire du soucis, mais le monde du travail où elle devra évoluer dans quelques années ne sera pas moins rude je le crains. Ne pensez vous pas que lui permettre de participer à ce tournage, qui est bien loin d'être un tournage de grande envergure, serait une préparation idéale à ce qui l'attend ?

Les parents de Marinette échangèrent un regard.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Déclara madame Dupain-Cheng. Ce tournage sera une très bonne opportunité pour Marinette, je suis tout de même soulagée de savoir qu'elle sera entourée par des gens comme vous.

Marinette était un peu surprise de voir sa mère tomber si vite d'accord avec la belle jeune femme brune, pour chaleureuse que puisse être sa mère, même en temps normal, elle aurait cru qu'elle aurait besoin de plus de temps et d'arguments pour se décider à approuver.

Cela n'arrangeait vraiment pas les affaires de Marinette qui n'était toujours pas décidée à participer au tournage, mais elle n'osait pas se risquer à le dire. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir ses amis ou faire croire à ses parents qu'elle avait peur. Même si elle devait bien s'avouer que tel était le cas.

C'était tout de même un sacré pas en avant dans l'inconnu, un peu comme elle avait commencé sa carrière de Ladybug, elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui l'attendait et cela la faisait grandement douter de vouloir découvrir ce qui allait suivre.

Tandis qu'elle observait, muette, Ombeline et ses parents en train de discuter du tournage à venir, une chance que les clients ne se bousculent pas, elle sentit la main d'Adrien se poser sur son épaule.

\- Ne te fais pas tant de soucis. Murmura son partenaire et ami à son oreille. Tu ne seras pas seule, nous serons à tes côtés Alya et moi, et j'ai l'impression que nous ne serons pas seuls à veiller sur toi.

Marinette tourna la tête pour l'observer, il avait encore un peu les yeux rougis par l'allergie mais il lui souriait avec sa gentillesse habituelle et elle y puisa du réconfort comme souvent.

Elle avait encore un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il était Chat Noir... comment avait elle pu passer à côté de tant d'indices ? Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle remarquait tout un tas de petits détails qui auraient pourtant du la mettre sur la voie.

Elle se demanda s'il avait lui la moindre idée de son identité, s'il se doutait qu'elle était Ladybug, probablement pas, il s'en serait ouvert à elle si tel était le cas... à moins qu'il ne se taise pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise...

Il était visiblement très doué pour garder un secret, et sans les circonstances exceptionnelles qui avaient conduit à la situation très inconfortable dans laquelle ils s'étaient trouvés un peu plus tôt, il ne lui en aurait sans doute jamais rien dit.

Il était vraiment dommage qu'elle ne soit pas autorisée à lui avouer la vérité, ce n'était tout de même pas très juste qu'elle sache qu'il était Chat Noir mais que lui ignore toujours ce qu'il en était de son côté. Non, ce n'était pas juste du tout et même si elle avait accepté de suivre les règles, elle avait très envie de les enfreindre à présent. Il lui faudrait en parler avec Tikki, elle avait confiance en la sagesse de sa kwami, cette dernière était toujours de bon conseil, elle saurait lui dire ce qui était le mieux.

\- Merci... murmura t'elle en réponse aux propos d'Adrien.

Il la considéra avec un peu de perplexité, elle semblait avoir pris une décision, et il se demandait bien laquelle, il espérait du fond du cœur qu'elle n'allait pas annoncer qu'elle ne continuerait pas l'aventure du tournage. C'était probablement très égoïste de sa part, mais il avait envie qu'elle soit à ses côtés jusqu'au bout, quoi que le réalisateur leur réserve. Ce tournage serait bien plus sympathique s'il avait avec lui des amis, en particulier Marinette...

Puis il se souvint que Chloé serait là elle aussi et se rembrunit, si Marinette ne venait pas, il se retrouverait sans aucun doute aux prises avec la jeune fille blonde. Il avait beau avoir de l'affection pour elle, ce n'était pas une éventualité qui lui souriait beaucoup.

L'ouverture de la porte le tira de ses pensées, un groupe de clients venaient d'entrer, les parents de Marinette s'empressèrent de regagner leurs postes pour les servir et Marinette les suivit pour leur prêter main forte.

Adrien, Alya et le couple optèrent pour un retrait discret, le principal avait été abordé, il n'y avait plus rien qu'ils puissent faire ou dire pour le moment, le mieux était de laisser la famille Dupain-Cheng à ses occupations.

Lui devait rentrer chez lui, annoncer à Nathalie et à son père que le casting s'était relativement bien passé et qu'il était retenu. Quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il valait mieux taire le fait que des inconnus étaient pour beaucoup dans la décision finale du réalisateur. Cela ne pourrait que mettre son père de fort mauvaise humeur et Adrien ne tenait pas à en faire les frais.

Oui, il allait rentrer, s'excuser auprès de Nathalie pour lui avoir faussé compagnie comme il l'avait fait, sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails, il y avait des choses à ne pas dire, et annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Cela satisferait sans doute assez son père pour que ce dernier passe sur ses écarts de conduite. Au pire il n'aurait droit qu'à une légère réprimande.

Il salua Alya, Ombeline et Arne et prit la direction de sa maison.

Il n'avait pas fait plus de dix mètres qu'une voix familière parvenait à ses oreilles, il pivota immédiatement dans la direction d'où elle provenait.

 _A suivre_


	103. Chapter 103

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Merci à RubysPerl dont la review m'a ramenée vers cette histoire.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
103)Une rencontre déterminante**

Le regard d'Adrien se posa sur un garçon un peu plus âgé que lui, qui lui était inconnu. Il considéra avec perplexité le grand adolescent à la peau brune et aux cheveux noirs qui lui faisait face, souriant. Le regard marron était sympathique, mais il avait beau avoir une voix familière, Adrien ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir croisé un jour.

\- On se connaît ? Demanda t'il le plus calmement possible.

Le sourire de l'adolescent se fana, ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- Je suis désolé, je vous ai pris pour un autre... toutes mes excuses. Dit il tristement.

Cette tristesse même était plus surprenante encore que la réponse à la question que venait de poser Adrien.

Quelque chose lui soufflait que l'inconnu n'en était pas un, pour que ce dernier se soit adressé à lui, c'était probablement parce qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Mais si tel était le cas, pourquoi affirmait il le contraire ?

Décidément, plus le temps passait, plus Adrien avait la sensation que sa vie n'était pas du tout telle qu'elle l'aurait du être, que quelque chose manquait, ou clochait, peut être même les deux. Que l'évolution de Plagg n'était pas le seul problème dont il aurait du se préoccuper.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait il vit l'autre faire un mouvement pour partir. Cette idée lui fut insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller. Il avait soudain la certitude que celui qui s'était adressé à lui pouvait lui apporter des réponses. Il ignorait encore à quel sujet, mais il entendait bien le découvrir.

\- Attends ! Ne pars pas ! Cria t'il.

L'autre se tourna à nouveau vers lui, visiblement surpris d'être ainsi retenu.

Une expression troublée passa sur son visage, comme s'il hésitait sur la conduite à adopter.

Adrien franchit rapidement la distance qui les séparait.

Il ne se souvenait pas de cet individu, mais il était certain d'une chose, il ne risquait rien à lui parler. Pas seulement parce qu'ils étaient en pleine rue au beau milieu de Paris. Non, cette certitude lui venait d'autre part. Il ne savait pas d'où, mais il en était persuadé, il ne se trompait pas.

\- Je suis Adrien Agreste, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda t'il.

Il était décidé à découvrir la vérité, mais il préférait ne pas précipiter les choses.

L'adolescent aux yeux marron se détendit un peu.

\- Jeffrey North. Enchanté de te connaître Adrien. Je suis vraiment navré, je ne suis pas en France depuis longtemps, j'ai encore un peu de mal avec les gens d'ici, ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais une bourde comme celle que je viens de faire. J'ai vraiment de la chance que tu sois sympa...

\- Je crois que nous avons déjà du nous rencontrer... dit Adrien. Ta voix m'est familière.

Il avait conscience que dire cela était avancer un peu vite ses pions, mais il voulait voir comment l'autre allait réagir.

\- Je crois que je m'en souviendrai si tel était le cas. Répondit Jeffrey.

Il vit le regard vert d'Adrien s'assombrir un peu. Ce n'était visiblement pas la réponse qu'escomptait son cousin.

Il s'en voulait d'être en train de lui mentir, mais il venait de vérifier ce que lui avaient dit Mariko et André, Adrien avait bel et bien tout oublié. La reine des nocturnes avait donc agi, elle avait effacé une partie de la réalité des deux porteurs, les ramenant mentalement et physiquement à une période ultérieure de leur existence.

Il n'aimait pas du tout les actions de ce genre, même s'il comprenait qu'elle l'ait fait.

Bien sur, cela donnait un peu de répit aux deux jeunes gens, mais à quel prix ?

Comment réagiraient ils lorsqu'ils retrouveraient la mémoire ?

S'il en jugeait par la réaction d'Adrien, ce dernier commençait à soupçonner quelque chose.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Adrien, si je pouvais te donner une autre réponse je le ferai... mais...

\- Ce n'est pas grave... murmura Adrien avec lassitude. Je me fais sans doute des idées... je ne tourne vraiment pas rond...

\- On pourrait peut être aller prendre un verre. Nous pourrions faire connaissance ainsi. Proposa Jeffrey que l'air préoccupé et fatigué d'Adrien peinait.

Adrien hésita, puis accepta d'un signe de tête.

Jeffrey l'entraîna vers un pub tout proche, répondant au nom simple d'O'Neil. (1)

Une fois la porte passée les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent dans le décor, et le brouhaha sympathique, d'un pub anglais, rien ne manquait, ni le comptoir patiné, ni l'alambic en cuivre. L'établissement brassait sa propre bière et entendait bien le faire savoir.

Même s'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de consommer de l'alcool les deux garçons gravirent les marches de l'escalier conduisant à la salle du haut, la table qu'ils prirent, placée près de la rambarde, leur permettait d'avoir une vue imprenable sur la salle en contrebas.

Ils commandèrent des sodas, ce qui eut l'air d'amusé le serveur venu prendre la commande, il les taquina d'ailleurs gentiment avant de les servir. (2)

L'endroit était bondé et très bruyant, mais ils étaient assez proches l'un de l'autre pour pouvoir discuter malgré tout.

\- Tu as l'air inquiet et fatigué Adrien, remarqua Jeffrey, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Adrien soupira.

\- Pour être franc, je ne sais pas trop... tout à l'air de bien se passer... mais...

\- Mais ?

\- J'ai comme l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Comme si quelque chose sonnait faux... que je ne sais pas tout... ou que j'avais oublié quelque chose de très important. Avoua Adrien. Je devrai être heureux, je vais participer à un tournage avec des amis, mais...

\- Mais tu ne parviens pas à te délivrer de cette sensation pénible et cela gâche ton plaisir. Continua Jeffrey.

Adrien hocha la tête, c'était exactement cela, Jeffrey avait mis dans le mille.

Jeffrey lui adressa un sourire encourageant, tendant le bras il posa la main sur le poignet d'Adrien.

\- Je suis certain que tu trouveras bientôt un sens à ce que tu éprouves. Dit il doucement.

Adrien soupira.

\- Puisses-tu avoir raison...

Il regarda Jeffrey, c'était tout de même surprenant, il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques minutes, mais il avait vraiment l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu.

\- Quelque chose d'autre te tracasse ? Questionna Jeffrey doucement.

\- Je crois que je t'en dis trop, on ne se connaît que depuis peu... avoua Adrien avec un peu d'embarras.

Jeffrey haussa les épaules et but quelques gorgées de sa boisson avant de répondre.

\- Parfois il est plus facile de parler à un inconnu qu'à des personnes familières. Dit il tranquillement. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas crier tes secrets sur les toits.

Adrien s'empourpra.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire que...

\- Je sais. Ne te fais pas de soucis.

Adrien regarda sa montre et soupira. Il était plus tard qu'il ne le pensait, il avait intérêt à rentrer en vitesse, son père n'allait pas tarder à envoyer du monde à sa recherche.

\- Temps de se séparer ? Questionna Jeffrey.

Adrien hocha la tête.

\- Je te raccompagne, j'expliquerai pourquoi tu as tardé à rentrer. Déclara Jeffrey en finissant son verre et en se levant.

Adrien en fit autant, lorsqu'ils descendirent Jeffrey tint absolument à régler leurs consommations.

\- Je peux... protesta Adrien.

\- Tu peux accepter que je t'invite. Le coupa Jeffrey. C'est moi qui ait choisi l'endroit, c'est donc moi qui paye. Pas de discussion, je suis l'aîné.

Adrien ne put se retenir de rire.

Jeffrey et lui gagnèrent le manoir en discutant avec animation, Jeffrey lui posa des questions sur le tournage auquel il allait participer, Adrien répondit volontiers. Il n'avait rien à cacher à ce sujet après tout.

Une fois arrivés devant les grilles ils se séparèrent presque à regret.

\- Je passerai te voir sur les lieux du tournage. Affirma Jeffrey avant de le quitter.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois rentré chez lui qu'Adrien réalisa qu'il n'avait pas donné d'adresse pour le tournage à son nouvel ami.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant.

Est-ce que Jeffrey ne lui avait dit tout cela que pour lui faire plaisir ? Sans avoir un seul instant l'intention de le revoir en vérité... il espérait bien que non. Il avait trouvé l'adolescent étranger très sympathique.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que s'il savait que Jeffrey était étranger, il ignorait d'où il pouvait bien venir. Celui avec qui il avait passé plus d'une heure à parler de tout et de rien ne s'était guère ouvert sur lui et sa vie.

Il secoua la tête avec accablement.

Heureusement que son père n'était pas au courant, il en entendrait parler pendant un bon moment, et se verrait interdire de revoir Jeffrey.

Même s'il ne savait pratiquement rien sur lui, il voulait encore passer du temps en sa compagnie.

Plagg se matérialisa devant ses yeux, son regard doré le fixant d'un air ironique.

\- Quoi encore ? Demanda Adrien, un peu inquiet.

Depuis que Plagg était redevenu sauvage, il s'attendait à tout de sa part.

\- Oh rien, sinon que j'admire l'habileté dont il a fait preuve envers toi. Gloussa le kwami noir.

Adrien se redressa d'un coup de rein et le fixa avec surprise.

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Rien du tout. Gloussa encore Plagg en s'éloignant.

\- Plagg ! Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez ! Protesta Adrien.

\- Ça c'est toi qui le dit, je ne suis pas de cet avis. Rétorqua Plagg d'un ton insolent.

Adrien soupira, puis sourit et se dirigea vers le placard où il rangeait sa réserve du fromage qu'affectionnait tant le kwami noir.

\- Et pour un camembert, tu me dirais quoi ?

\- Que tu apprends vite. Pour deux, je pourrai peut être te dire un peu plus.

Adrien sortit trois camemberts, avec Plagg, il n'était jamais trop prudent. S'il voulait que le kwami lui parle, il devait y mettre le prix.

Il attendit avec patience que Plagg ait terminé d'engloutir les fromages.

\- Je t'écoute. Dit il alors.

\- Tu ne vas pas apprécier, mais Jeffrey et toi vous vous connaissez déjà, tu as oublié voilà tout. C'est lui qui m'a délivré de mon asservissement. Déclara Plagg.

Adrien sentit une sensation de froid très désagréable l'envahir. Le kwami noir n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir. Ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre était donc la stricte vérité.

\- Mais... pourquoi a t'il fait cela ?

\- Je crois que c'était un accident, il n'a pas fait exprès, ou alors c'est Jaxx qui a trouvé que je méritais d'être libre.

\- Jaxx ? Qui est Jaxx ? Questionna Adrien de plus en plus perdu.

Plagg laissa échapper un ronronnement de pur bonheur.

\- Jaxx, c'est le fils d'un couple de dieux. C'est le plus puissant des esprits que je connaisse, il est incroyable... enfin, il l'était jusqu'à ce qu'il fusionne avec un humain, ton cousin Jeffrey.

Adrien le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela.

\- Tu viens bien de dire que Jeffrey est mon cousin et qu'il abrite un de tes semblables ?

\- Tu as de bonnes oreilles, c'est très bien, mais pas la peine de répéter tout ce que je dis. Ricana Plagg. Tu as parfaitement entendu.

Sur ces mots il voltigea jusqu'en haut des étagères de la mezzanine. Après un tel festin, il avait bien besoin d'une bonne sieste. Il le fit en étant parfaitement conscient qu'il laissait Adrien en proie à la stupeur et à la frustration.

L'adolescent ne chercha pas à le retenir ou à le faire revenir, il se doutait que cela servirait à rien. Il allait devoir attendre pour en apprendre plus.

Il était stupéfait, mais en même temps, les révélations de Plagg expliquaient beaucoup de choses.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi la voix de Jeffrey lui avait semblé si familière, et pourquoi il s'était immédiatement senti si bien en sa présence.

Lorsqu'il reverrait Jeffrey, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils allaient se revoir, il allait devoir le questionner. Cette fois il ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer par des esquives, il voulait savoir la vérité.

 _A suivre_

(1) Pub du quartier Saint Germain

(2) il parait qu'ils font vraiment ça


	104. Chapter 104

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
104)Un bien étrange scénario**

Marinette regardait d'un air torve l'épais document posé sur la table devant elle. Tikki, qui l'observait depuis un moment se plaça à hauteur de son visage.

\- Ce n'est qu'une histoire Marinette, écrite sur du papier, je ne sens aucune magie à l'intérieur. Tu peux l'ouvrir sans crainte. Dit la petite kwami de sa voix flûtée.

\- Je le sais très bien Tikki. Le réalisateur n'est qu'un simple humain, pas un envoyé du Papillon, mais...

\- Mais ? De quoi as tu peur ? C'est amusant de participer à un tournage, non ?

Marinette la regarda avec surprise, pour un peu, elle aurait juré que Tikki en parlait en connaissance de cause. C'était pratiquement comme si sa kwami savait déjà ce qu'était un tournage, et ce qu'il s'y passait.

\- Comment peux tu dire cela ? S'étonna t'elle.

Tikki s'éloigna en tourbillonnant, puis revint vers elle.

\- J'ai été le kwami d'une jeune chanteuse chinoise qui a tourné dans plusieurs films. Elle n'avait que dix sept ans lors de celui qui a lancé sa carrière. Elle trouvait cela très amusant à l'époque.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ceux avec qui tu as été auparavant. Remarqua Marinette un peu surprise que Tikki aborde le sujet.

\- Je n'aime pas trop en parler, mais Xuan (1) est morte depuis longtemps, et nous avions été séparées bien avant sa disparition. Lorsque sa carrière a commencé à vraiment décoller, elle a renoncé à se battre à mes côtés. C'était en 1937, je ne l'ai jamais revue en personne.

Marinette la regarda avec compassion, c'était vraiment triste, Tikki avait du être séparée de tellement de personnes... elle avait du avoir si souvent du chagrin.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait penser à ces mauvais souvenirs. Dit elle avec remords.

\- Ce ne sont pas vraiment de mauvais souvenirs Marinette, j'ai eu beaucoup de bons moments aussi. J'ai toujours su que tôt ou tard je devrai me séparer de ceux avec qui j'étais envoyée. C'est ainsi que se déroule la vie d'un kwami. Répondit Tikki doucement.

Marinette hocha la tête, puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers le script qu'on lui avait remis, qu'elle devait découvrir, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas de temps à perdre, si elle voulait faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé, elle avait intérêt à s'y mettre immédiatement.

Elle tendit le bras et s'empara du document. Au lieu de l'ouvrir à la première page, elle le fit vers le milieu et fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux n'avait aucun sens. Ce n'était pas du tout en rapport avec le film sur Ladybug dont parlait l'affiche, bien au contraire, ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux traitait d'un rêve que faisait un jeune homme. Ce n'était pas vraiment une part du scénario qui pouvait lui être destiné, elle n'était pas un garçon après tout, mais elle se mit à lire, très vite fascinée par ce qu'elle découvrait. Tikki lisait elle aussi, perchée sur son épaule.

Il y avait des notes manuscrites en marge du document, le regard de Marinette s'y riva instinctivement.

 _Le sommeil avait été long à venir, non pas qu'il n'ait pas envie de dormir, il tombait de fatigue, mais parce qu'il faisait son possible pour reculer le moment où il s'endormirait enfin. Il redoutait de rêver, sachant que ses rêves lui parleraient probablement une fois de plus du couple._

 _Le couple... il aimait cet homme et cette femme, et les haïssait tout à la fois. Il avait le sentiment de tout savoir sur eux, de connaître intimement chaque détail de leur existence, jusqu'à leurs pensées les plus secrètes. Une intimité qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais connaître._

Ces notes, qui semblaient à la fois avoir un rapport avec le scénario, et en même temps s'en détacher, puisqu'elles n'apportaient rien de vraiment concret à la trame du film en devenir, intriguaient Marinette. Pourquoi les avoir écrites ? Ne trouvant pas de réponse à cette question elle se remit à lire la description du rêve. Un des derniers passages retint tout particulièrement son attention et celle de Tikki.

 _Le fils du destructeur gisait sur le dos, respirant avec peine, tandis que ses meurtriers, immobiles autour de lui, attendaient qu'il rende son dernier souffle. Leurs regards durs ne perdaient pas une seule seconde de son agonie. La vue du sang qui se répandait sur le sol de pierre ne les troublait pas. Lui aurait pu encore agir, blesser, sans doute même tuer, mais il restait sans réactions, attendant la mort. Son regard encore vif passait de l'un à l'autre, étudiant leurs visages fermés. Enfin, après avoir poussé un profond soupir il referma les yeux pour ne jamais les rouvrir._

Une autre note se trouvait en marge de ces phrases.

 _Il leur avait accordé sa confiance, avait remis ses pouvoirs entre leurs mains, se rendant vulnérable, dans l'espoir de gagner leur confiance et voilà comment il en était récompensé. Par la trahison, la souffrance et la mort. Il aurait sans doute du haïr ces gens, mais il n'était que tristesse et regret._

\- Et il l'était. Murmura Tikki. Il l'était vraiment...

Marinette la regarda avec un peu de surprise. De quoi parlait elle ? Faisait elle allusion à ce qu'elles venaient de lire ? Non, cela n'avait aucun sens, pourquoi Tikki parlerait elle d'une fiction ? À moins que cela n'en soit pas une le moins du monde.

\- Qui l'était ? Questionna t'elle, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Le fils du destructeur. Il était tellement gentil... malgré les pouvoirs terribles dont il avait hérité de ses parents, jamais il ne suivit la même voie qu'eux. Alors que tous ou presque redoutaient qu'il ne devienne lui aussi un destructeur, il ne causa jamais le moindre tort. Tous le craignaient et le haïssaient pour ce qu'il était, pour ses origines et ses pouvoirs, sans même se préoccuper de la réalité de son âme. Répondit tristement Tikki.

Marinette referma et reposa le document, elle n'avait plus du tout envie d'en prendre connaissance.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il a vraiment existé ? Que ce n'est pas une invention du scénariste qui a rédigé ce script ?

Tikki approuva gravement.

\- Bien sur qu'il a existé, ce sont ses pouvoirs qui permettent à Chat Noir de combattre à tes côtés, une partie du moins. Tout comme ce sont les pouvoirs de sa compagne qui t'ont été confiés.

Elle regarda le document d'un air préoccupé.

\- Il est vraiment surprenant que quelqu'un ait de telles connaissances sur ce lointain passé... tant de millénaires sont passés depuis, peu se souviennent encore de ce qu'il s'est vraiment produit... et aucun humain n'aurait du avoir ces informations.

\- Crois tu qu'il faille en informer quelqu'un ? Demanda Marinette.

Tikki approuva gravement.

\- Oui, nous devrions porter ce document au grand gardien, qu'il en prenne connaissance. Lui seul pourra nous dire s'il faut nous méfier de ce tournage et de ceux qui y participent.

Marinette ne perdit pas plus de temps, elle glissa le script dans son sac, laissa Tikki s'y cacher et se mit en route pour la demeure du grand gardien.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva en sa présence, alors que Tikki et Wayzz discutaient tous les deux et que le grand gardien lisait posément le document, elle se mit à réfléchir elle aussi.

Plus que jamais elle avait le sentiment que participer à ce tournage était la pire erreur de sa vie. Si le réalisateur était un ennemi, alors il était plus que dangereux pour elle, pour Chat Noir et pour tous les participants au casting, de continuer cette aventure. Elle se faisait tout particulièrement du soucis pour ses amis et pour les quelques personnes avec qui elle avait eu l'occasion de parler et qui lui avaient semblé sympathiques. Vu la tendance d'Alya à se mettre en danger lorsqu'il s'agissait de Ladybug, si jamais l'héroïne était dans l'obligation d'intervenir, cela serait vraiment risqué. Marinette savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de convaincre son amie de renoncer au tournage, pas sans une bonne raison. Hélas, celle qui avait trait à Ladybug était la seule qui lui venait, et c'était précisément la raison à ne surtout pas invoquer si l'on voulait écarter Alya. Marinette soupira, secouant la tête avec accablement. Encore de très mauvais moments à venir, elle n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Elle allait devoir en parler avec Chat Noir... ou a Adrien... puisqu'ils ne faisaient qu'un.

Elle soupira à nouveau, elle avait vraiment du mal à se faire à cette réalité des choses. Qu'Adrien soit Chat Noir... c'était tout de même incroyable... mais au moins, elle n'aurait plus à se faire du soucis pour Adrien s'il disparaissait, tant que Chat Noir ne tardait pas trop. Elle savait à présent qu'il était de taille à se défendre. Repensant à toutes les fois où elle s'était mise à paniquer parce qu'elle ne le trouvait pas et qu'elle se faisait du soucis, alors qu'il était juste à côté d'elle et essayait désespérément de la rassurer sans se trahir. Pauvre Adrien, elle ne lui avait pas fait la vie facile dans ces moments là...

La voix du grand gardien la tira de ses pensées.

\- Je te remercie de m'avoir apporté ce document, je vais en faire une copie et te le rendre. Garde le précieusement, et continue à faire comme si tu ne savais pas ce qu'il représente vraiment. Nous devons découvrir ce que cet homme sait exactement et quels sont ses projets. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit un allié du Papillon, mais il poursuit très certainement un but bien précis.

Il procéda à la copie puis rendit l'original à Marinette.

\- Je te recommande d'être particulièrement sur tes gardes lorsque tu seras là bas. Lui dit le grand gardien.

\- Vous n'allez pas intervenir ? S'étonna Marinette.

\- Pas pour le moment, je vous crois, Chat Noir et toi, tout à fait à même de faire face. Ne crains rien cependant, je te donne ma parole que je ne serai jamais très loin. Tout cela me préoccupe autant que toi. Va maintenant, tu as sans doute beaucoup à faire. Surtout s'il te faut lire tout ce texte. Je crois que tu vas en apprendre beaucoup sur un lointain passé que l'on aurait aimé voir rester dans l'oubli.

\- On ? Pas vous ? Releva Marinette.

Le grand gardien se laissa aller à sourire.

\- Non, en effet, pas moi. Répondit il doucement.

Wayzz attendit que la jeune fille et sa kwami soient parties pour voler jusqu'à son maître.

\- Les choses se compliquent vraiment maître... à votre âge, vous ne pourrez pas intervenir. Ce n'est vraiment plus de votre ressort. Il serait bien trop risqué pour vous de vous en mêler.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'intervenir. Affirma le grand gardien. Contre les forces qui vont entrer en action, je sais fort bien que je ne pourrai rien. Je ne vais qu'observer, et si la situation devient pire que je ne le crains, je prendrai la décision qui s'impose.

Wayzz le considéra avec un peu de tristesse. Il savait fort bien ce que le vieil homme entendait par là. Si la situation s'avérait trop difficile à gérer pour lui, alors il transmettrait son miraculous à quelqu'un de plus jeune.

\- Lequel de vos élèves avez vous choisi ? Demanda t'il.

\- Kuan-Tai. Répondit le grand gardien sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il est celui qui a fait le plus de progrès. Je vais lui dire qu'il est temps de venir nous rejoindre.

Wayzz hocha la tête, même si devenir un jour prochain le partenaire du garçon en question ne lui souriait guère. Lui préférait un autre des élèves du grand gardien, plus discret et tout aussi appliqué dans ses études.

\- Peut être ferai-je aussi venir Weylin. Sourit le grand gardien.

 _À suivre_

(1) Zhou Xuan, chanteuse chinoise née en 1918 et morte en 1957


	105. Chapter 105

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
105)Lecture mouvementée**

Dans sa chambre Adrien décida de se mettre sans tarder à étudier le scénario qui lui avait été remis. Il était particulièrement intrigué par la demande surprenante du réalisateur.

Pourquoi est-ce que ce dernier tenait tellement à ce qu'ils lisent ce script en entier, sans même savoir quel rôle serait le leur ?

Il avait beau être novice en matière de tournage, il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas exactement ainsi que les choses étaient censées se passer...

Espérant en apprendre plus en lisant le document qui lui avait été confié, il le tira de son sac et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Plagg, visiblement décidé à se mêler de ses activités pour l'heure, vola à sa suite.

\- Tu peux le lire à haute voix gamin ? J'ai envie d'en profiter moi aussi. Dit il avec aplomb.

Adrien le regarda avec un peu de surprise. Il avait beau le savoir curieux, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse avoir envie de s'intéresser à un film.

\- Ce qu'il y a là dedans te semble digne d'intérêt alors ?

Plagg fit la moue et tournoya autour de sa tête.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais j'ai envie de voir ce qu'a bien pu rédiger un humain. Qui sait, cela pourrait être amusant.

Adrien n'avait pas vraiment envie de lire à haute voix et il ne manqua pas de le faire savoir.

\- Si tu veux vraiment savoir ce que contient ce document, tu vas devoir le lire toi même, je ne vais pas lire à voix haute.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda Plagg que ce refus contrariait.

\- Mais parce que je n'ai aucune raison de le faire ! Je suis censé être tout seul dans ma chambre, cela semblerait étrange. Je ne tiens pas à attirer l'attention.

\- Dis plus que tu n'as pas envie de me faire ce plaisir. Tu es bien un humain tiens ! Aussi égoïste et mesquin que les autres. Ronchonna Plagg. Très bien, je vais le lire moi même.

Pour bien démontrer sa mauvaise humeur il déclencha un petit souffle de vent, lequel arracha le script des mains d'Adrien.

Le document voltigea sur quelques mètres, avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

Adrien regarda Plagg avec des yeux ronds.

\- Comment tu as fait cela ?

\- Très facilement, ricana Plagg, je suis un esprit tu te souviens ? Même si j'ai encore l'aspect d'un kwami, depuis que j'ai été libéré, j'ai récupéré mes facultés. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me mettre en colère.

Adrien fronça les sourcils et récupéra le document, il s'éloigna ensuite en direction de son lit et s'y installa pour lire en paix, ignorant volontairement Plagg.

\- Je t'en ai bouché un coin on dirait. Se vanta le kwami noir.

\- Si cela te plaît de le croire. Répondit distraitement Adrien.

\- Il me plaît de croire la vérité. Se hérissa Plagg.

Adrien continua à lire, sans plus s'occuper de lui.

Plagg se rapprocha et se plaça entre lui et le scénario.

\- Un peu de respect gamin.

Le regard vert d'Adrien se posa sur lui, exprimant soudain de l'agacement.

\- Je crois que le respect se mérite. Pour le moment, tu n'en mérites aucun. Je ne serai pas éternellement un adolescent et tu le sais très bien.

Plagg se figea, surpris par la présence presque écrasante qui se dégageait soudain de l'adolescent. D'un seul coup le fils du destructeur affleurait visiblement. Il pouvait nettement le distinguer à présent. S'il avait eu le moindre doute concernant le fait qu'Adrien était le dernier réceptacle de cet être, il se serait dissipé en cet instant précis où le regard vert, empli de déception, se posait sur lui.

Plagg frissonna et s'envola en direction de la bibliothèque.

Adrien le suivit du regard puis se replongea dans l'étude du scénario.

Il était vraiment surpris de la simplicité presque ridicule de la trame qu'il découvrait. Sans vouloir s'en plaindre, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il aurait aimé quelque chose d'un peu plus original. Ce qui était écrit dans ce document ressemblait bien trop à la réalité qu'il avait eu l'occasion de vivre avant que Plagg n'échappe à son contrôle.

Il était en train de parcourir, avec ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à de la consternation, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Nathalie.

Adrien se redressa tandis que Plagg se dissimulait à la hâte. Fort heureusement, l'assistante de Gabriel ne regardait pas dans sa direction et ne le découvrit pas.

\- Adrien, votre père aimerait vous voir, pour que vous lui disiez comment s'est passé le casting.

Elle se rapprocha et considéra le document posé sur le lit devant l'adolescent.

\- Est-ce le script ? Vous devriez en prendre un peu plus soin, le poser sur votre lit de la sorte... ce n'est pas faire preuve de respect.

\- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il ne soit pas endommagé. Répondit Adrien en se relevant et en prenant le document incriminé afin de le ranger dans un tiroir de son bureau.

\- Vous ne le prenez pas ? S'étonna Nathalie. Votre père voudra sans doute en prendre connaissance.

\- Mon père n'a pas à le faire. Ce document m'a été remis, non pas pour que je le mette entre d'autres mains que les miennes, mais pour que j'en prenne connaissance.

Nathalie le regarda avec surprise, elle n'était pas habituée à le voir répondre comme il venait de le faire. Adrien, ce gentil garçon toujours si poli avec elle... que se passait il ?

\- Adrien, vous vous sentez bien ?

\- Parfaitement bien. Répondit Adrien en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller parler à son père de ce qu'il venait de vivre au cours de cette journée, mais il savait fort bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il devait en passer par là. Plus vite il s'y rendrait, plus vite il en aurait terminé.

Nathalie le suivit, un peu inquiète.

Une fois devant la porte du bureau de Gabriel Adrien se retourna vers Nathalie.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je tiens à le voir seul. Merci d'être venue, mais il ne sera pas nécessaire que vous restiez.

Nathalie le regarda avec plus de surprise encore, là aussi elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de propos de la part d'Adrien, jamais encore il ne s'était permis de la congédier.

Elle fut tentée de lui répondre qu'il n'appartenait qu'à Gabriel de décider si elle devait rester ou non, elle n'en fit rien. Adrien avait raison, la discussion ne la concernait pas et il valait mieux les laisser en tête à tête.

Elle regarda Adrien frapper deux coups brefs sur le battant et entrer sans vraiment attendre de réponse. La porte se referma derrière lui sans faire de bruits.

Nathalie laissa échapper un profond soupir, entre soulagement et consternation.

Le changement d'attitude d'Adrien la tourmentait un peu. Elle redoutait que cela ne soit cause de heurts entre lui et Gabriel.

Gabriel qui se trouvait à son bureau, plongé dans un de ses projets en cours, leva la tête en entendant les pas de son fils se rapprocher. Il avait bien entendu frapper à la porte, mais trop pris par son travail, il n'avait pas encore répondu. Qu'Adrien soit entré sans en avoir obtenu la permission le contraria.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit d'entrer. Souligna t'il.

\- Je pensais pouvoir le faire, après tout, vous avez demandé à Nathalie de me faire venir dans votre bureau, pour que je puisse vous retracer le déroulement du casting. Je suis donc là, ainsi que vous le souhaitiez.

\- Que je te fasse appeler ne te dispense pas d'être correct. Rétorqua Gabriel. Je te prie donc de sortir et d'attendre que je te donne l'autorisation d'entrer.

Adrien posa les mains sur le bord du bureau et se pencha vers son père. Il en avait assez de se conduire en fils obéissant. Il n'avait aucune intention de ressortir et d'attendre.

\- Non. Dit il fermement.

Gabriel le considéra avec ébahissement.

\- Je te demande pardon, que viens tu de dire ?

\- J'ai dit non. Je ne vais pas sortir, je ne vais pas attendre devant votre porte. Je ne suis pas un de vos employés, je suis votre fils. Je veux bien admettre que vous soyez très occupé, mais j'ai moi aussi des activités. J'avais à faire, j'ai interrompu l'étude du document qui m'a été remis, pour me rendre à votre convocation, ce n'est pas pour patienter. Si vous n'avez pas le temps, ce n'est pas grave, nous nous verrons demain, aujourd'hui, je n'aurai pas d'autre créneau pour vous voir.

Gabriel étudia l'adolescent qui lui faisait face, ébahi de son aplomb. Même si parfois Adrien lui avait tenu tête par le passé, jamais encore il ne s'était permis de lui parler de la sorte.

\- Demain je serai absent, et pour l'heure, j'ai vraiment beaucoup à faire. Dit il avec humeur.

\- Dans ce cas, ce sera pour le jour suivant, je vous souhaite le bonsoir père. Déclara Adrien en se détournant du bureau, dans l'intention très claire de s'en aller.

La voix de Gabriel le stoppa avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte.

\- Attend Adrien, je tiens à savoir comment s'est passé le casting.

\- Comme une simple formalité, considérant que j'étais déjà retenu. Répondit Adrien. Mais je crois que vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas père ? Combien avez vous payé pour que je sois pris ? Ne niez pas, l'attitude du réalisateur indiquait clairement qu'on lui avait forcé la main, chose qu'il n'apprécie pas, soit dit en passant. Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'on ne manquera pas de me faire sentir que je n'ai pas ma place au sein de l'équipe. Je sais que vous teniez absolument à ce que je sois pris, mais j'aurai aimé pouvoir au moins faire vraiment mes preuves. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de devoir mon rôle à votre argent.

\- Que tu aimes ou non n'entre pas en ligne de compte. Affirma froidement Gabriel. Tu dois faire ce tournage, et surtout, tu dois faire en sorte de ne pas nous faire honte. Même si tu n'es pas un comédien, le temps que tu as passé devant un objectif en temps que mannequin devrait te servir.

Adrien inclina la tête en silence.

\- Je ferai mon possible père. Puis-je me retirer ? J'ai encore une bonne partie du document qu'on m'a remis à lire.

\- Oui. Fais ce que tu as à faire, mais ne te couche pas trop tard, il ne serait pas bon pour ton image que tu arrives sur les lieux du tournage avec un visage fatigué.

Adrien quitta le bureau de Gabriel, plus chagriné que soulagé par l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec son père. Même s'il avait réussi à lui tenir tête, et obtenu gain de cause, il n'en était pas pour autant heureux. Il aurait tellement voulu que leurs rapports se passent autrement.

Il regagna sa chambre, la mort dans l'âme.

Dans le bureau Gabriel resta longuement immobile, les yeux tournés vers la porte.

Il n'était pas plus heureux que son fils de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu d'autre choix. Le Papillon avait été très clair à ce sujet, Adrien devait faire ce tournage, et si possible y briller.

Gabriel ne comprenait pas l'intérêt que portait son terrible maître à ce film encore à venir. Ce ne serait qu'une production à petit budget, sans grand impact. Il n'y avait rien de bien remarquable, ni de retombées vraiment importantes à attendre par la suite. Ce n'était pas en participant à ce projet qu'Adrien allait atteindre la gloire et la célébrité.

Non, ce n'était sans doute pas là le but recherché par le Papillon, mais alors, quel était il ?

Gabriel avait peur de le découvrir.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il avait fait son possible pour protéger son fils, mais il avait le sentiment terrible qu'il ne le pouvait plus et qu'un danger menaçait Adrien, un danger contre lequel il ne pourrait lutter. Il espérait cependant que le Papillon tenait à l'adolescent et le protégerait à sa manière. Si tel n'était pas le cas, Gabriel avait bien l'intention de se révolter encore plus ouvertement. S'il venait à perdre Adrien, comme il avait perdu le reste de sa famille, sa vie n'aurait plus aucune valeur.

 _À suivre_


	106. Chapter 106

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Un petit mot pour Hana, dont je salue le courage, 105 chapitres en deux jours, il fallait le faire. Vraiment bravo. Merci pour la review et bonne lecture de la suite, qui te doit beaucoup.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
106)Premier jour, premiers heurts**

\- Marinette, il faut te réveiller...

La jeune fille à qui s'adressait ces mots fronça les sourcils et s'agita entre ses draps, totalement dépourvue de l'envie d'y obéir.

Elle était si bien dans son lit, au chaud, au calme jusqu'à ces dernières minutes. Il y avait bien eu comme un bruit parasite à un moment, mais qui n'avait pas réussi à vraiment la tirer du sommeil, pas comme la voix de Tikki.

La petite kwami rouge et noir avait visiblement décidé de l'obliger à sortir du lit.

Marinette soupira et entrouvrit les yeux, découvrir Tikki au ras de son nez lui arracha un glapissement, qu'elle réprima très vite, pour ne pas attirer ses parents. Elle avait beau avoir l'habitude de la présence de la petite créature, lorsque cette dernière se livrait à un agissement de ce genre, elle ne parvenait pas toujours à se maîtriser.

Tikki qui s'était envolée en l'entendant crier revint vers elle, nullement affectée par la chose. Elle en avait vu d'autres au cours de sa longue existence.

\- Marinette, si tu ne te dépêche pas un peu, nous serons en retard. Dit elle de sa voix fluette.

La jeune fille bailla et se redressa en position assise. Un regard à son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était à peine plus de 9h, une heure matinale d'après elle, en un jour de vacances d'été.

\- En retard pourquoi ? Marmonna t'elle. Ce sont les vacances...

\- C'est surtout aujourd'hui que tu dois te rendre sur les lieux du tournage pour faire la mise au point. Répondit Tikki.

Brusquement réveillée, Marinette sauta de son lit.

Bien sur ! Le tournage ! Comment avait elle pu oublier ? 9H ? Elle était attendu pour dix heures, elle allait être en retard !

Sous le regard amusé de Tikki elle s'habilla en vitesse, prit le scénario qu'elle avait étudié attentivement et fonça vers le lieu où elle devait se rendre, non sans saluer ses parents au passage.

Ils la regardèrent partir, avec amusement pour sa mère et un peu d'inquiétude pour son père qui ne s'était toujours pas fait à l'idée.

Après que la jeune fille ait disparu dans la rue, madame Dupain-Cheng se rapprocha de son époux et posa délicatement sa main sur son bras.

\- Notre fille n'est plus une enfant. Se contenta t'elle de dire.

Le boulanger approuva à regret. Il ne pouvait nier, mais il aurait bien aimé que cela ne soit pas vrai.

Marinette caressa la tentation de se transformer pour aller plus vite, mais y renonça finalement, elle n'allait pas si loin, il était inutile d'user en vain de ses pouvoirs, surtout pour un motif aussi futile. On ne lui avait pas confié le miraculous de la coccinelle pour lui éviter un retard. Elle était une héroïne sérieuse, pas comme Chat Noir...

Chat Noir... penser à lui ranima son inquiétude. Depuis que Plagg avait repris sa liberté son partenaire était en mauvaise posture, elle n'avait pas le droit de continuer à avoir des jugements pareils le concernant, il faisait de son mieux, enfin, le plus souvent...

Que se passerait il si le Papillon revenait à l'attaque ? Si le kwami noir n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, comme cela avait été le cas dans le grenier, s'il refusait encore de transformer Adrien, elle serait obligée de lutter seule... elle n'était pas certaine d'en être capable.

Enfin, elle aurait le temps d'y penser plus tard, pour le moment, tout ce qui importait était d'arriver à l'heure... ou du moins, de ne pas être trop en retard.

Alors qu'elle tournait l'angle d'une rue, elle vit la voiture d'Adrien passer et marqua instinctivement un temps d'arrêt pour la regarder, le cœur battant un peu plus vite.

Adrien qui regardait par la vitre l'aperçut et demanda à son garde du corps d'arrêter le véhicule.

Il ouvrit ensuite sa portière et fit un signe de la main en direction de Marinette.

\- Tu viens avec nous ? Demanda t'il.

Marinette n'hésita pas une seconde, elle grimpa vivement et s'installa près de lui, refermant doucement la portière.

Elle était consciente que c'était sa seule chance, non seulement d'arriver à temps, mais en plus de passer quelques minutes supplémentaires seule avec Adrien... enfin, presque, puisqu'il y avait le garde du corps à l'avant et leurs kwamis.

Ils auraient eu beaucoup à se dire, mais parler devant témoins n'était clairement pas envisageable, même si les kwamis ne feraient sans doute pas de commentaires... enfin, Tikki n'en ferait pas, pour Plagg, rien n'était moins certain. Ils firent donc le reste du voyage en silence.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Adrien aida Marinette à descendre en retenant la portière, ils ne se rendirent pas compte que la voiture qui amenait Chloé se garait un peu plus loin. La jeune fille blonde fronça les sourcils devant ce spectacle des plus déplaisants à ses yeux.

Elle était trop loin pour intervenir avant que les deux autres n'entrent, elle ne put donc que les regarder et rager.

Elle se réconforta en se disant que Marinette Dupain-Cheng ne perdait rien pour attendre, les occasions pour lui pourrir la vie ne manqueraient pas au cours du tournage.

Elle quitta sa voiture le sourire aux lèvres, entra dans le bâtiment d'un pas assuré.

Pour elle, tout ne pouvait que se passer selon ses désirs, Sabrina avait lu le scénario et lui en avait fait un résumé qu'elle s'était efforcée de mémoriser. Elle n'avait pas vraiment tout retenu, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas, Sabrina avait tout mis par écrit, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, elle n'aurait qu'à y jeter un rapide coup d'œil.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit le reste de l'équipe de tournage, elle fut quelque peu déçue de constater que personne ne lui prêtait la moindre attention, ils étaient en train de discuter entre eux, attendant visiblement que quelque chose se produise.

L'arrivée du réalisateur mis un terme aux discussions. Il semblait contrarié et fit face au groupe avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Une erreur s'est produite, l'un d'entre vous a reçu mon exemplaire du scénario, un exemplaire que j'avais annoté et que je tiens à récupérer. Lequel d'entre vous l'a en sa possession ? N'essayez pas de me mentir, je sais qu'il a été remis à l'un d'entre vous. Dit il avec froideur.

Les jeunes gens échangèrent un regard surpris et un peu alarmé. Tous se demandaient qui était concerné, à l'exception de Marinette qui s'avança vivement, tira son exemplaire et le tendit vers le réalisateur.

\- Je crois qu'il s'agit du document que vous voulez reprendre. Dit elle.

Le réalisateur s'en empara avec empressement.

\- Vous l'avez lu ? Demanda t'il d'un ton méfiant.

\- J'ai lu le scénario, comme vous le souhaitiez, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me pencher sur les notes. Répondit vivement Marinette.

Elle avait conscience que c'était un mensonge éhonté, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était là la réponse à fournir.

Elle endura le regard scrutateur et peu convaincu du réalisateur en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Même maintenant qu'elle lui avait rendu son exemplaire, il continuait à sembler en colère, comme si l'erreur commise était de sa faute à elle.

Soudain, une jeune fille, elle aussi d'origine asiatique, s'avança, fendant la foule des apprentis comédiens, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Marinette. Son regard assuré se riva à celui du réalisateur.

\- Allons nous perdre encore beaucoup de temps avec cet incident à présent résolu ? Nous sommes certes à vos ordres, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous sommes à votre entière disposition, surtout pas pour nous faire traiter de la sorte. Elle n'a pas pris volontairement votre exemplaire, on le lui a remis et elle vient de vous le rendre. Si vous devez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, prenez vous en à la personne qui lui a confié ce document.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, certains surpris, d'autres amusés ou réprobateurs.

Le réalisateur se tourna vers la jeune asiatique, les sourcils froncés.

André réprima un soupir, lorsqu'il avait vu sa partenaire se mettre en marche il avait redouté qu'elle n'intervienne comme elle venait justement de le faire.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que cela ne leur coûte pas leur place dans le tournage.

\- Vous êtes Mariko Mori ? Laissa tomber le réalisateur. Je vous trouve insolente jeune fille.

\- Je suis navrée, mais j'ai l'habitude de dire ce que je pense. Rétorqua Mariko sans se démonter. Surtout lorsque je suis témoin d'une injustice.

\- Une... injustice... répéta le réalisateur avec indignation.

\- Oui, une injustice, Marinette Dupain-Cheng n'a rien fait de mal, la façon dont vous la considériez est injuste.

\- Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Intervint Chloé, voyant dans la discussion un moyen de rabaisser Marinette. Je suis certaine qu'elle en a profité, elle le fait tout le temps. Elle a sans doute menti et lu toutes les notes.

Mariko la regarda avec agacement.

\- Vous parlez de vous ou d'elle ? Riposta t'elle. J'ai comme le sentiment que ce genre de comportement, c'est plus dans vos habitudes que dans les siennes.

Chloé la fixa avec indignation.

\- Je suis la fille du maire de Paris, je ne me livre pas à des agissements de cette nature. Affirma t'elle d'un ton pincé.

Mariko se mit à rire, amusée par cette réponse. Chloé s'en offusqua un peu plus.

\- Vous osez rire de moi ?

\- Oui, et je crois que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois, fille du maire ou non, vous avez franchement l'air ridicule. Répondit Mariko entre deux rires.

André s'empressa de s'interposer entre elles, avant que la situation ne dégénère.

\- Mariko, cela suffit, nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous disputer avec ceux avec qui nous sommes censés travailler. Je crois que nous en avons terminé avec ce sujet.

Il se tourna vers le réalisateur.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ? Questionna t'il.

Occupé à vérifier le document que lui avait rendu Marinette, l'homme ne répondit pas immédiatement, puis il hocha la tête.

Rien ne manquait dans le script, les pages n'étaient pas froissées, la jeune fille qui l'avait eu entre les mains en avait visiblement pris soin et il voulait bien la croire lorsqu'elle disait ne pas s'être montrée indiscrète en ce qui concernait les notes.

\- Si, si... murmura t'il distraitement.

Son assistant laissa échapper un toussotement, qui eut pour mérite de le ramener à la situation présente.

\- Je vous laisse encore quelques minutes pour vous préparer. Dit il en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Lorsque je reviendrai, nous commencerons le travail proprement dit.

Du coin de l'œil il s'assura que son assistant remettait bien un nouvel exemplaire à Marinette et que Chloé s'était écartée.

Mariko attendit que le réalisateur et son assistant se soient retirés et suivit André dans un coin de la salle. Ils se mirent à discuter dans le dialecte de la province d'où ils étaient originaires, afin d'être certains que nul ne comprendrait ce qu'ils disaient. La prudence était de mise, où qu'ils soient.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du t'en mêler. Reprocha le jeune homme. Nous allons finir par nous faire remarquer...

\- Je croyais que c'était justement ce qu'il convenait de faire. Répondit Mariko. Qu'ils nous remarquent et que nous puissions devenir amis.

\- Je ne suis pas encore convaincu qu'il soit bon pour nous de devenir trop proches de ces deux là. Souffla André en regardant discrètement Adrien et Marinette. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que l'avenir leur réserve.

\- C'est justement parce que j'en ai conscience, que je veux qu'ils soient nos amis, ils auront bien besoin d'amis lorsque le moment sera venu.

\- Je crois qu'ils ne manquent pas d'amis. Murmura André avec un coup d'œil en direction d'Alya qui discutait à présent avec Marinette.

\- Et tu crois que ces amis là tiendront le coup face à ce qui se prépare ? Ironisa Mariko. Tu peux me dire combien il nous reste d'amis d'avant ce qui nous est arrivé ?

André serra les dents, tandis que son regard se faisait plus sombre.

Une fois de plus sa partenaire frappait là où cela faisait mal. Il ne pouvait nier, tous leurs amis d'avant l'incident leurs avaient tourné le dos, effrayés par ceux qu'ils étaient devenus...

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment cherché à les retenir non plus... murmura t'il avec tristesse.

Mariko posa la main sur son bras, le regard empli de remords, elle n'avait pas voulu ranimer en lui ces mauvais souvenirs. Pour eux, il y avait eu un avant et un après, un moment où leurs vies avaient basculé sans espoir de retour. Elle se serra instinctivement contre lui, essayant de faire passer son affection dans ce geste.

Au moins, dans leur malheur de l'époque, ils avaient eu la chance de l'affronter à deux. Ils se soutenaient mutuellement depuis lors et n'entendaient pas cesser.

 _À suivre_


	107. Chapter 107

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Silence on tourne !  
107)L'assistant du réalisateur, son annonce et... Chloé**

Au bout d'un moment le réalisateur et son assistant firent leur réapparition.

Le réalisateur semblait contrarié, il traversa la salle d'un pas rapide, sans accorder un seul regard aux personnes présentes. Personne ne chercha à le retenir, ni à le questionner, son expression suffisait à dissuader qui que ce soit de lui adresser la parole.

Après qu'il ait quitté les lieux, les discussions reprirent de plus belle, tous se demandaient ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi celui qui leur avait annoncé un peu plus tôt qu'ils commenceraient dès son retour s'en allait de la sorte, sans même leur faire une annonce ou leur demander de patienter.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il se passe. Déclara Alya, visiblement partagée entre la surprise et l'excitation qui s'emparait d'elle lorsqu'elle flairait que quelque chose d'important était en train de se produire.

Marinette se posait la même question, mais elle n'était pas pressée d'en avoir la réponse, par contre, elle était tout à fait disposée à repartir si la séance de travail du jour était reportée, voir définitivement abolie. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ait vraiment envie que le film soit finalement annulé, seulement qu'elle n'en serait pas la plus triste.

Finalement, une voix s'éleva, sans que personne ne puisse identifier l'auteur de l'intervention.

\- Il se passe quoi au juste ?

L'assistant soupira et fit face, il n'en savait pas beaucoup plus, alors qu'ils préparaient la séquence de travail du jour, le téléphone portable du réalisateur avait sonné et il était sorti sans attendre d'en recevoir l'ordre, afin de laisser au réalisateur la possibilité de répondre sans être dérangé.

\- Un contretemps qui n'affectera pas le travail qui nous attend pour l'heure. Répondit il avec prudence.

Il espérait ne pas se tromper, et qu'au retour du réalisateur tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Pour l'heure, c'était à lui de faire en sorte que ce qui était prévu se déroule correctement. Le temps d'absence du réalisateur n'ayant pas été déterminé, il était de son devoir de le remplacer au pied levé. Fort heureusement, il était rodé à ce genre d'imprévu, non que le réalisateur soit coutumier du fait, mais parce que sa formation l'avait soumis à ce cas de figure.

Le temps qu'il prépare ce dont il aurait besoin, les futurs acteurs s'étaient remis à discuter entre eux. Ils étaient troublés par cet événement et cela se sentait. Il était plus que temps de les recentrer sur ce qui les avait réunis.

\- Bien, jeunes gens, si vous voulez bien me suivre, déclara l'assistant du réalisateur après avoir frappé dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention des futurs comédiens, nous allons commencer. Pour cette première journée, nous allons faire quelques exercices simples, afin de déterminer le niveau de chacun et de tester votre motivation.

Les personnes présentes, qui avaient cessé toute discussion pour se tourner vers lui lorsqu'il avait tapé dans ses mains, lui emboîtèrent le pas docilement, à l'exception de Chloé.

Remarquant qu'elle ne faisait pas mine de bouger l'assistant stoppa et se tourna vers elle.

\- Mademoiselle ? Vous ne venez pas ? Dois-je en conclure que vous renoncez à poursuivre alors que nous n'avons pas encore vraiment commencé ? Si tel est le cas, merci de me remettre votre exemplaire, il ne vous est pas possible de le conserver, je suis navré.

Chloé redressa le menton.

\- Je ne renonce pas ! Je suis la fille du maire de Paris, renoncer n'est pas dans nos habitudes, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai m'abaisser à travailler avec vous, surtout sur des exercices inutiles. Je suis ici pour collaborer avec un réalisateur, pas avec un simple sous-fifre.

La morgue dont elle faisait preuve fit courir un murmure indigné sur le reste de la troupe. La plupart ne la connaissaient pas, mais son attitude commençait déjà à déplaire. L'assistant lui ne broncha pas, il en avait vu d'autres depuis le temps qu'il travaillait dans le domaine du cinéma.

Même s'il n'était qu'un assistant, un sous-fifre aux yeux de certains, ainsi que venait de l'affirmer Chloé, il n'en avait pas moins la confiance du réalisateur et avait déjà travaillé avec lui sur une dizaine de films, il n'était donc pas de ceux que l'on déstabilise aisément.

\- Mademoiselle, si vraiment vous tenez à collaborer avec lui, comme vous dites, je ne saurai que trop vous conseiller d'en passer d'abord par ce que je viens d'annoncer. Que cela vous plaise ou non, c'est une étape obligatoire. Mais si vous pensez que vos liens de parenté avec le maire de Paris peut vous en dispenser, je vous en prie, allez en parler avec le réalisateur lorsqu'il sera de retour. Je suis certain qu'il se fera un plaisir de vous expliquer sa position. Répondit il d'une voix calme, sans même regarder Chloé. En attendant qu'il revienne, je ne saurai trop vous conseiller de nous suivre et de profiter de ce qui se prépare, mais libre à vous de rester là où vous êtes à patienter seule.

Il se remit ensuite à avancer, considérant le sujet clos et laissant à Chloé le choix de suivre le mouvement ou de patienter solitairement, avant de se risquer à aller trouver le réalisateur.

Il n'était pas loin d'espérer qu'elle opterait pour la seconde option, et que le réalisateur, lassé par ses exigences et ses réticences d'enfant gâtée, l'écarterait du tournage.

Il n'avait pourtant que peu d'espoir, jamais encore celui pour qui il travaillait n'avait laissé partir une personne après l'avoir acceptée dans son équipe, si difficile soit elle. Bien au contraire, il aimait beaucoup se confronter à ce genre de caractères, qu'il jugeait plus distrayants. Sans compter qu'elle était tout de même la fille du maire de Paris. Même si l'assistant faisait mine de ne pas s'en soucier, ce point de détail le tourmentait un peu. Elle risquait de leur causer des problèmes si elle n'était pas satisfaite, c'était le genre de personne à faire appel à papa pour un oui ou pour un non, et en général le papa en question ne refusait jamais rien à sa précieuse progéniture.

Oui, Chloé Bourgeois pouvait faire de ce tournage un véritable cauchemar, voir l'empêcher tout à fait, ce qui serait catastrophique.

Il ne savait que trop à quel point le réalisateur tenait à ce que ce projet aboutisse, qu'il attendait une occasion de faire ce film depuis des années et serait prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins.

Chloé resta un moment immobile, désarçonnée par la réponse qui venait de lui être faite. Sans lui avoir ouvertement manqué de respect, l'assistant n'avait pas fait mystère du peu de cas qu'il faisait d'elle et elle s'en irrita rapidement.

Comment avait il osé lui parler de la sorte ? C'était inadmissible ! Il n'avait visiblement pas totalement réalisé qui elle était !

Elle prit à son tour la direction de la salle où avait disparu le groupe mené par l'assistant.

Lorsqu'elle entra son apparition attira immédiatement l'attention.

Son air alerta Marinette, Alya et Adrien qui la connaissaient assez pour savoir que cela annonçait des problèmes.

Adrien, poussé par l'habitude, fit un pas en avant, décidé à arrêter son amie d'enfance, mais une main se posa sur son bras, le prenant par surprise et le coupant dans son élan.

Étonné d'être ainsi retenu, il tourna la tête pour découvrir qui venait d'agir. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon plus âgé, à la peau hâlée et aux cheveux noirs, dont les yeux gris posèrent sur lui un regard pénétrant, tandis qu'il lui indiquait d'un signe de tête qu'il ne devait pas intervenir. Il l'identifia comme étant celui accompagnant la jeune asiatique ayant pris la défense de Marinette un peu plus tôt.

Malgré son envie d'empêcher Chloé de troubler la séquence qui allait débuter, Adrien, subjugué par la présence de l'autre garçon, resta silencieux tandis que la fille du maire se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers l'assistant.

Comme s'il avait guetté son arrivée l'assistant se tourna vers elle, avant même qu'elle n'arrive à sa hauteur.

\- Que puis-je pour vous cette fois ? Questionna t'il avec une visible ironie qui fit glousser plusieurs témoins.

Chloé n'en fut que plus irritée, elle leva bien haut le menton, et attaqua avec sa hargne habituelle.

\- Vous ne semblez pas avoir bien réalisé à qui vous vous adressez, je suis...

\- Mademoiselle Chloé Bourgeois, fille du maire de Paris, je sais, au risque de vous surprendre, c'est mon travail de connaître toutes les personnes intervenant lors d'un tournage, de me renseigner sur leurs habitudes, leurs défauts et leurs qualités. Je suis au regret de vous contredire, mais je sais parfaitement à qui je m'adresse, mais pour l'heure, ce n'est pas d'une personnalité parisienne dont nous avons besoin, mais de quelqu'un qui soit prêt à s'investir dans le projet. Pensez vous être cette personne mademoiselle ?

Le silence qui suivit la réponse de l'assistant se prolongea quelques minutes, tandis que tous attendaient de voir comment allait réagir Chloé.

La jeune fille blonde, totalement désarçonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, ne savait trop comment réagir.

L'assistant avait parfaitement réussi son coup, en associant ironie et détails précis, en lui lançant une sorte de défi, il l'avait réduite au silence, la faisant hésiter à s'emporter contre lui, comme à poursuivre dans ses prétentions premières.

Alya se retenait avec peine d'applaudir cet exploit, elle ne voulait pas ruiner les efforts de l'assistant. Déjà pratiquement séduite par le réalisateur, elle n'était pas loin de considérer pareillement celui qui avait su rendre Chloé muette.

Elle souriait, tout en savourant ces instants délicieux où une Chloé rougissante et mal à l'aise, cherchait ses mots.

Adrien, une fois rassuré, la crise semblait évitée, se concentra sur celui qui était intervenu pour le retenir.

\- Vous saviez qu'il allait réussir ? Questionna t'il discrètement.

\- Je m'en doutais, mais inutile de me vouvoyer, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus âgé que toi Adrien, nous allons travailler sur le même projet, ce serait sympathique de devenir amis, tu ne crois pas ?

Adrien considéra celui qui venait de parler avec un peu de surprise. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu, mais pour autant qu'il ait pu en juger, l'autre n'était pas très désireux de se rapprocher de qui que ce soit, il restait dans son coin, n'adressant la parole qu'à la jeune asiatique avec qui il était arrivé. Cette proposition était donc aussi surprenante que suspecte.

Bien que n'ayant rien contre le fait de se faire de nouveaux amis parmi les membres de l'équipe du tournage, Adrien ne parvenait pas à se défaire du sentiment que cette proposition sonnait faux, que l'autre poursuivait un but en la faisant, mais lequel ? En attendant de le découvrir, le mieux était sans doute de jouer le jeu, du moins en apparence.

Il hocha donc la tête et tendit la main.

\- Volontiers... je ne me souviens plus de ton nom par contre...

\- André. Répondit le garçon plus âgé.

\- Et moi, c'est Mariko ! Intervint l'asiatique qui venait de se rapprocher. Félicitations Adrien ! C'est pratiquement un exploit que de parvenir à apprivoiser André de la sorte, c'est un véritable ours, pire que ceux qui traînent dans les bois de notre région natale au Canada.

\- Vous êtes canadiens ? S'étonna Adrien qui ne voulait pas mettre l'affirmation en doute, mais qui trouvait plus surprenant encore que deux jeunes canadiens décident de participer à un tournage parisien.

\- Oui, d'un coin où il y a plus d'arbres que de fleurs dans les jardins et plus d'animaux que d'habitants dans la ville. Rit Mariko en prenant un accent canadien exagéré.

\- Et comment des canadiens se retrouvent à participer à ce tournage ? Questionna Alya qui avait suivi l'échange.

André haussa les épaules.

\- Nous vivons à Paris depuis quelques mois déjà, mon père et la mère de Mariko sont venus s'installer ici pour le travail et nous faisions partie des bagages.

\- Nous n'allions pas rater une occasion de découvrir Paris. Ajouta Mariko pour tempérer les propos de son ami.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par la voix de Chloé, qui avait finalement trouvé une réponse qu'elle estimait satisfaisante.

\- Bien sur que je suis cette personne, je le suis sans doute plus que certains ici présents.

Tout en prononçant ces mots elle fit courir son regard sur l'assemblée, s'attardant sur Marinette avec un demi sourire qui indiquait clairement le fond de sa pensée.

Mais Marinette ne broncha pas, que Chloé pense qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans l'équipe la laissait d'autant plus froide qu'elle n'avait pas demandé à en être à l'origine.

Cette réponse ne fit rien pour remonter la côte de popularité de Chloé parmi les aspirants comédiens. Plusieurs murmures réprobateurs se firent entendre.

Constatant que les choses risquaient de dégénérer très vite s'il ne faisait rien, l'assistant se hâta de reprendre la parole.

\- Voici qui est fort prometteur mademoiselle Bourgeois, si vous nous en faisiez la preuve sans tarder ? Page 135 du manuscrit qui vous a été remis, le rôle de Blanche. Commencez à la première ligne de son texte. Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, si vous pouviez lui donner la réplique avec le rôle de Li-Wei.

Ombeline et Mariko se laissèrent aller à sourire, elles avaient déjà mémorisé le manuscrit et savaient que ce que l'assistant venait de demander à Chloé de jouer n'allait pas plaire à la fille du maire.

En effet, dans cette scène, la dénommée Blanche se faisait remettre à sa place sans ménagement par Li-Wei. Le choix de ce passage n'était certes pas innocent et cela augurait d'une suite mouvementée.

 _À suivre_


End file.
